


Crossing the Divide

by jashykins



Series: Rin Duology [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Forced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 92
Words: 355,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: Rin has grown used to living in two realities at once. In her 'home reality' she seeks to help Daenerys Targaryen reclaim the Iron Throne as well as raise a family with Jorah Mormont, her husband. In the other reality she seeks to find a cure for the t-virus and rebuild her relationship with Doctor Isaacs, her other husband. In both realities completing her goals isn't easy as unforeseen complications happen leaving Rin to make decisions she never wanted to.





	1. Chapter 1

"Rin." He moaned as I continued to ride him, his hands gripping my hips.

I had been known as Scourge in Westeros for the fierceness of my attacks and the fact that it seemed I judged with some higher power. I had been known in Essos as Stonebreaker for the fact that I had formerly been a stone man, though most that had used that name did not know its origins. The Raqus family in Essos had given me the name Rin as my real parents had been murdered before I was a year old and so didn't tell me my birth name, leaving me to be raised by Direwolves.

"Ah..." I moaned, tilting my head back as my body started to shiver.

I was the last of the Kaari bloodline, a dragonlord family that the Targaryens had tried to kill as well as wipe from the annals of history. I had married Jorah Mormont and so was now connected with that House. The Raqus would always be my human family and so I was connected to them. Because of my dragon, who had lent me her powers and essence after her death, I was connected to House Targaryen through Daenerys Targaryen's dragon Viserion. For someone who didn't care about human matters, I had managed to get myself involved more than I should.

"Alex..." I moaned as I felt like I couldn't go quicker or push him deeper inside of me.

Alexander Isaacs, who I called Alex, was my husband in the reality I called the nightmare. Unlike the reality I grew up in, the world of the nightmare had ended with the majority of humans being turned into undead creatures called zombies. This had happened because the Umbrella Corporation, who both Alex and myself had worked for in the past, had messed where they shouldn't have. The accidental release of the t-virus had spelled the doom for mankind.

I had formed a growing group called the Mormonts to help find a cure and rebuild a society so that the humans could begin anew once the cure had been found. Alex, who held the rank of Doctor, hadn't been brought in at the start due to his morals not being very...well...human. But I loved him and eventually our paths had crossed after we had separated for a short time.

"Oh..." I moaned.

For a glorious moment my husband's cock was as deep as it could go and he bit down on my tit as hard as he could. I yelled out as loud as I could as I came and closed my eyes to savor the feelings. The next moment I leaned my head down to kiss his lips and we smiled. It was as if nothing could harm us now or in the future. It was as if we were safe in a world without zombies and K-Mart wasn't standing guard at the entrance to the cave.

"We should get dressed," I said as I got off of Alex. "It will be night soon and K-Mart will be returning shortly."

The look of happiness on his face grew mixed with fear as reality came over him. I had saved him from Alice, her clones, and her allies. As I put my clothes back on I remembered the horrible price I had had to pay for his life. A mere day before I had a son, Alec, that I had with Chris Redfield but considered Alex his real father. The chaos of escaping had resulted in my son's death and I wouldn't know for awhile if that sacrifice had been worth it. When I was fully dressed I felt a hand on my shoulder. My husband squeezed my shoulder and I tried to recover myself in his weak smile. He was as devastated as I was with our son's death. Maybe in the future we would raise a wonderful son or daughter or many of both. For now I had to be the rock he found comfort in.

A few of the wolves came towards us and seemed to know we would be leaving soon. Two came up to me and allowed me to pet them. I scratched behind their ears and they seemed content to let me do that for hours. One even licked me as her face did a wolf version of a smile. The wolves around us didn't show any interest in Alex except to growl. I let out a small smile at the signs of discomfort on my husband's face.

All of us turned as K-Mart entered the cave. She had grown up in the nightmare and had become hardened to the change. Even though she wasn't old, she had gained experiences that many adults wouldn't get. She would be an extremely welcome edition to the Mormonts. She had the ability to fight and maybe she was young enough that she would learn easier than others. Only time would tell.

"So you saw nothing?" Alex asked, his voice calm and collected.

"The only thing I noticed were you two making a shit ton of noise." K-Mart replied, shaking her head. "Doctor Isaacs, you do realize what the role of a guard is?"

"I am well aware."

"Then you should know I'd tell you if there was anything about to kill us."

"Alex, she's trustworthy." I chimed in. "And there is strength in numbers. The more we protect each other the more likely we are to see another day."

Alex would need to learn that lesson as he hadn't been adverse to sacrificing his fellow colleagues when he had experienced the slightest bit of fear. It was his fear and ego that had harmed him in the past. It would be those things that he would have to overcome to be a better person. He didn't show any outward reaction to the conversation or my part in it, but I could tell that he was slightly confused. I hoped that he would take my words to heart and learn from them. For now we would make our way to Eden.

"So are we leaving now?" K-Mart asked.

"Now is as good of time as any." I replied and we all made our way out of the cave.

The air was just starting to cool down so the deadly heat of the day was still there. The wolves were following us and were most likely doing this to make sure that we were really leaving. While they had treated us kindly, we were a strange pack and they wouldn't know how long we would treat them as friends. Or at least what animals would consider friends.

Looking over the landscape I didn't see anything worrying. It was a desolate wasteland with no hints of zombies or other enemies. There was no need to rush off like how I had run from Alice and her allies, this time there was a sense of leisure. I held up my arms and got a sense of how it would be to fly. If Umbrella turned up, or some other faction, I needed to be prepared to run or attack. I breathed in the air and calmed myself down after the fucking from earlier.

"Alex, do you think you can ride without the help of rope?" I asked.

While my husband tried to have a brave exterior, he was failing. It wouldn't surprise me if he was thinking back to how helpless he had been during the previous fight. Thinking back to how he had been, now that I had the time to, he would've fallen numerous times if the rope hadn't been there.

"It will be a much more peaceful flight this time, I promise." I told him. "If there is anyone seeking a fight, I will fly away. I couldn't leave Alice to die but I won't have that to be concerned about now."

"If a child can ride a dragon, so can I." Alex replied.

For the next thirty minutes I made sure that the small rations would be secure. After that I transformed and felt the usual rush of power that accompanied it. Having powers from my dragon was different than becoming my late friend. Using my powers had me tapping into powers that seemed to be conscious in their own rights. Becoming a dragon made me feel as if the world were mine to rule. I also couldn't use my powers while in dragon form.

K-Mart helped Alex onto me and he didn't shake too much. Once they were in a good riding position, he stopped shaking altogether. I gave him a few minutes to grow comfortable and maybe even grow spellbound about being on a dragon. Dragons were merely myths in the nightmare as none had actually existed. The girl was more easily excitable as she was stronger than my husband. When I felt that Alex and K-Mart were both seated comfortably, I tensed my muscles and then launched myself into the sky. It only took a few flaps of my wings to get high enough to a good flying altitude.

Looking down I saw the wolves with their mouths indicating that they were howling. They were saying their good-byes as well as warning other predators to not cross into their territory. Circling around I got a sense of the wind and how best to get to Eden. If we encountered no enemies, of course. I would keep my word to Alex and do my best to stay out of any fight, but there were some fights you couldn't run from. Sometimes running could create more damage than dying in a fight.

It was a peaceful flight in the night sky and soon enough my two riders were talking. They weren't talking because they liked each other, as their words seemed too stilted for that, but to relieve the boredom. Of the two it was Alex who was wanting to keep his mouth shut more. Either he was ashamed or he didn't want to appear weak. In the places he was familiar with he had control over people and wasn't used to running around the wastelands. He liked to appear as a threat and the fact that he now had to change must be disturbing to him on some level.

"Do you know where Eden Base is, K-Mart?" Alex asked.

"I have no clue." She replied. "But Double R knows so we just have to trust her."

I hadn't told anyone just because it seemed useless to do so if I was just going to take them there. Besides, I trusted K-Mart but if she told Alex there could be trouble. I didn't trust either of them to hold up under torture, but I trusted the girl much more than my husband. And if Alex fled before arriving there then there would be trouble.

"I do trust her." Alex told K-Mart. "I just wanted to know how much she trusted you."

Though his voice seemed to indicate that he didn't trust K-Mart, I knew him too well for the trick to fool me. He was both jealous and hurt that I trusted others more than him. For awhile he would have to deal with me and the Mormonts judging him to see if he really was safe. I would share my bed with him, but that didn't mean I would fully trust him. I wanted to trust him and it hurt me to cast judgment on the man I loved.

As the sun threatened to rise for the day, Eden Base came into view. I smiled as I heard K-Mart gasp in recognition. I had met her and her former group here. It was here that I had tried to find love in Chris Redfield's arms and had failed. It was here that Khaleesi and myself had fled once the zombies had attacked us. This was the first base of the Mormonts and was named after a paradise in the Christian religion. To me, and others, this place was one of the most peaceful places in the nightmare.

Looking down I felt proud at how far this base had come from what it had once been. Now the important stations were all underground while things of lesser importance were done aboveground. Aboveground there were defenses while underground there was a network that made it near impossible to get anywhere without proper authorization. Although, to be honest, security was constantly being worked on and I wasn't satisfied with it yet. Those I had left in charge of Eden were to put a high priority in looking for more technicians.

I roared as I flew over the hospital and ran over in my mind the scans needed to make sure that my arrival was safe. Landing was easier than it had been before as there had been renovations on the hospital roof to make it stronger. I waited for my two riders to exit off me before transforming back to human. I walked to the edge of the roof and was glad to see only a few Mormonts running around. Looking closer I could see a few more in the shadows. Khaleesi might think my way of doing things was extreme, but at least it kept us safe.

"This is Eden?" K-Mart asked.

"When Khaleesi and I first escaped we ended up in this town." I said in reply to Alex's look. "I had thought that I would start testing here but Raqus Base was much better to raise Alec in. Testing started there but this is the biggest base so far. It is the first base of the Mormonts."

"Most of it is underground." Alex said, quickly figuring things out. "How much is done aboveground?"

"Not enough to make interested parties quickly figure out that there is anything too important here. I don't need others looking at the base too closely. Before I was able to flee if I thought there might be danger, now that isn't possible. I can make things look deserted but not like before."

"You've done a good job regardless of your limitations."

I nodded and made sure not to let any emotions onto my face, much like my husband was doing. It was easier for him to control himself now as this was the kind of setting he was used to. In the future he would be traveling, but for now I would allow him to have comfort. We all turned our heads as one of the doors to the roof opened up. Three men exited and on their shoulders was the sigil of the Mormonts: my old symbol that I had adored since I was a child.

The Direwolf consumed the dragon and yet the dragon became the Direwolf. Each one stuck in the circular dance and unable to escape. It must have been the Kaari blood in me that had me make a sigil like my House sigil. House Kaari didn't have a Direwolf and dragon but a winged serpent consuming itself. Both were like each other and both represented groups that would rise up from the ashes.

The three men walked around the roof and examined us. One took out a scanner and went over us. Once he was satisfied he let out a whistle and Khaleesi stepped out. On her face I could see that she didn't like this slow procedure that she had agreed to. Alex's face showed some fear as he looked at the Alice clone. He had barely escaped from Alice and her clones rather recently. The look from my daughter wasn't comforting and I didn't blame her. She had been one of the clones created purely to please my need to fight. She had forgiven me for my part partially because I had been the one to rescue her.

"Doctor Alexander Isaacs, you'll be kept under close watch until such a time as you're deemed trustworthy." Khaleesi said.

I could tell that she wanted to disagree with my decision but wouldn't in front of our men. Any type of leadership should be seen as working together and no visible sign that there were disagreements. To make our men sure of themselves they would have to see their leaders as their solid ground. That even if the world grew even more insane, there was something left to believe in.

"And where is Alec?" Khaleesi continued. "Did you kill him, Doctor Isaacs?"

"I rescued Alex and my son was killed because of that." I replied before K-Mart could reply as their first meeting shouldn't be tainted by that information. "I know I could've decided not to rescue Alex and we would have Alice as any ally. Instead Alec is dead and Alice wants the same fate for us. But rescuing my husband was worth it."

There was pity in Khaleesi's eyes as she knew how motherly of a woman I was. It was Alex dissecting Franc's corpse that had caused me to leave Umbrella. When I had first told her the story she had taken the name I would've given Franc if he had been a girl. She wouldn't be happy and yet she would comfort me if need be.

Khaleesi turned and I walked beside her. Alex, K-Mart, and the three men followed close behind us. This hospital used to be a place I had used to hide away from my husband and now he was here. I worried that I had made the wrong choice and yet I couldn't see myself making another. The hospital hadn't changed much from when I had first arrived as it hid an entrance to the underground section so I didn't want it looked at too closely by those able to sneak inside. I also didn't want it changed too much as I needed a reminder of the beginning of the Mormonts. Maybe with a reminder I could more easily stay the same and not change. Whenever anyone got power there was always a risk that they would change from what they began as. It was a risk that Daenerys took by seeking the Iron Throne.  
* * *  
"Will the clone be here often?" Alex asked.

We were currently in my lightly furnished room and he was in bed, the covers pulled half-way up his naked chest. I had just closed the door and had started taking off my clothing. My shoes and socks were already off while my pants were half-way down my legs.

"Khaleesi is my right hand." I replied. "Sometimes we work on separate projects and other times we work on things together."

"I understand but don't you think that she might betray us?" Alex retorted. "She has the same DNA of Alice and she will decide to side with her."

At any other point in time I would think my husband was trying to manipulate me. But after nearly being killed by Alice clones it only made sense that he would be suspicious of all Alice clones. It was the same sort of logic that Khaleesi was using against him. Both would look at each other with suspicion for a little while. I would just have to wait until they gained trust in each other. Hells, I too was making sure Alex wouldn't betray the Mormonts. In the end, though, this uncertain period would lead to Khaleesi and the rest of the Mormonts trusting Alex.

After I finished taking off my pants, I pulled the covers off of Alex and mounted him. Almost as if it were pure reflex, he put his hands on my hips. As always, the slightest touch from him made my heart beat faster. He looked up at me as his own hips started moving on their own, his entire purpose at this moment was to fuck me. I slowly took off my shirt and waited a few minutes before moving again, allowing the anticipation to build. Finally I leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"Khaleesi obeys me." I said as Alex's grip tightened. "We will watch you closely until she trusts you."

"Do you-" Alex said as if from a distance.

"I trust you, my love, and yet I will still have to watch."

He nodded as I took off my bra and then his mouth started sucking on my tits. I moaned softly as I could feel Alex's cock getting harder underneath me. His hands took off my underwear and suddenly he was above me. He continued to suck on my tits as his fingers entered me. My hands grabbed his head as my back arched.

"Oooh..." I moaned louder than before. "Oh gods...yes...oooh."

Alex started kissing my mouth and I tried to take his boxers off as quickly as I could. Before I finished, my body started shivering too much to continue. My fingers found their way to Alex's back and dug in. I screamed loudly as I came.

"I love you, Rin." Alex said as he took off his boxers. "I couldn't betray you even if I tried."

"Yes..." I moaned when Alex entered me.

In this moment there was no doubt and no other thought than to be one with this man. He started moaning as he began his thrusts. He whispered my name over and over as he fucked me. My lips found his chest and I tasted this man that I loved. The taste of his sweat made me feel a certain pride that I could easily make him get this way. As I attempted to roll over, I accidently pushed both of us out of the bed.

"Oof!" I moaned in pain and then pleasure as the action seemed to ignite a fierce spark in Alex.

He had landed on top of me and his cock had been pushed even deeper in me. Soon enough we both reached the point of climax with my husband cumming first. I breathed heavily as I looked into his eyes. I put a hand on his face and he leaned into my palm. I loved him and would never leave him again. I was his and he was mine. At least until I had to exit the nightmare for the final time.

I didn't want to leave him and yet I would. The only other option was a fate worse than the one Umbrella had wrought unto the nightmare. Something Alex couldn't imagine on his darkest of days.

I blinked.

I smiled as I felt Jorah Mormont's arm around me. I was laying on my back and he on his side. Even when he was deep in sleep it was as though he was trying to protect me and his unborn child as best he could. He would be a good father.

Looking out the window I could see the sun starting to come over the horizon and bring day to Meereen. In a few short hours the trip to Westeros would begin. We would be sailing with Daenerys and her allies: the Greyjoys, Dothraki, Unsullied, Tyrells, and Martell.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would urge you again to reconsider allying yourself and House Kaari with a Targaryen whore." Alexander said in a voice only I could hear.

The sun shown down on me as I sat atop the Great Pyramid with my legs crossed and Alexander unsheathed on my lap. One of my hands rested on the blade while the other was on the handle. I had found that by holding the Kaari ancestral sword and concentrating just so I tapped into its greater powers. As I wouldn't be needed until the ships sailed and Jorah was caught up in his own duties, I had decided to talk with the sword to hopefully calm my mind.

"I know Kaari and Targaryens have never gotten along." I said, speaking in the same way that my sword was. "However, we can't be so stuck in the past that there is no chance at peace."

I felt a great sense of responsibility to my House and yet I still was confused by House politics. I thought of people as separate from their Houses. Everyone was capable of great evil and great good, no matter where they came from. Jorah had sold people into slavery and Daenerys had been a simple woman but both had become different than they had been. Jorah had restored his honor and Daenerys had become a fierce queen.

"With Targaryens there is never a chance at peace." Alexander retorted. "Now they have a little taste of what our House has experienced in the past. Let them become only fire and blood as their House saying goes."

When Alexander talked about Daenerys now I could feel its hatred. Talking with the ancestral sword was sometimes words, memories, feelings, or a combination of all of them. It would sometimes share one of the many memories it had acquired over the millennia. Besides feeling its hatred I could see memories of Targaryens betraying Kaari. I could tell that it was concerned and that its hatred was well founded in its mind.

"Daenerys could change everything." I told it. "She knew me before she knew my House. Maybe that will be enough to grant peace between our Houses."

"Or she will slowly start to doubt you." Alexander said and if it had had a body, it would've shrugged. "Even you know that her seeking power could twist her like her father. It isn't as though the Mad King was always mad."

"She has Jorah and Tyrion to keep her darker sides controlled."

"And she is sleeping with Yara Greyjoy. With Daario she has shown that she has a weakness for those that share her bed. If her lover wants to, she can unhinge your...queen. The madness of her father can have a greater chance of infecting her then."

"Why don't you think Tyrion or the other Targaryen have the same madness?"

I looked to the sky as there were sounds of dragons fighting. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were playing. It was as if they could sense the upcoming chaos as their energy had increased this morning. Rhaegal and Viserion were working together to attack Drogon. The latter let out roars of playful anger, though to the untrained eye it would seem as if he were extremely pissed off. A dragon's anger and joy could be one in the same at times. While Drogon was outnumbered, he was the largest of the three and so was holding his own very well. A part of me, that part fueled by my dragon, wanted to join the play fight.

"Daenerys is a pure Targaryen without the help of another House's blood in her veins." Alexander replied. "Tyrion and the other Targaryen have other blood mixed with Targaryen blood in their veins."

Alexander, myself, and Jorah had all agreed that the other Targaryen was a bastard. There was hardly any way that a pure blooded Targaryen could survive. The only logical way that a Targaryen could survive would be that they were a bastard and their true heritage wasn't widely known. I didn't want to fuck anyone purely to help my House but it would have to be done. House Kaari needed to survive and I would make sacrifices for it.

"And how do you feel about me sleeping with a Targaryen so I can bear their children?" I asked my sword.

"It has to be done." Alexander said with what sounded like regret. "Our House will be tainted but will be stronger. Maybe you and the other Targaryen can create a change in that vile House."

"So you admit Targaryens aren't destined to be evil?"

"I am admitting a slight chance, but nothing to depend on."

I grinned slightly at it admitting that it was wrong. Of course I wouldn't expect the sword to completely agree with me. At least not until there were results. It had been forged in the essence of our House and then imbued with all the memories of that same House. It had seen things and knew great secrets so it would be judgmental. All of its power was to help me rule and it would be best if I at least toyed with the idea of its advice. Daenerys had Jorah and Tyrion as advisors while I had Alexander.

I looked up again at the three dragons and traced their flight with my eyes. Flying was one of the best feelings in the world and I was honored to be able to think of the skies as my home. It took all of my control to remain seated and not transform myself. These might be the last moments of play they could have for awhile as resting for them might not be comfortable as time went on and there would be so much fighting to be had. I didn't see too much fighting in the future as with three dragons and an unloved ruler on the throne, it wouldn't be as difficult as it could be. Plus my queen had a claim to the throne which should smooth things out even more.

"You are still young, Lady Kaari." Alexander said. "Go and fly with your brethren, as you call them."

I nodded and put my sword back in its scabbard. Like the dragons above me, I was experiencing my last real moments of calm for a long time. Not only would I have to deal with helping Daenerys but also leading the Mormonts in the nightmare. I jumped off the pyramid and transformed into a dragon. As quickly as I had been falling, I rose up to join them ashamed of the shiny armor covering my most tender parts. Roaring loudly I attracted their attention and joined in their play. Drogon, as was his usual stance towards me, seemed weary of my presence. The fact that I could control Viserion easier than him disturbed him. He was the alpha of his pack and he did not appreciate a potential rival. Because of his uneasiness towards me, I made sure how I played didn't cross lines. Though I had to watch myself with him as angering him would be the same as making the queen mad, I had fun.

We twisted and turned as if in patterns only the gods themselves could understand. The sounds and feelings the wind made across my body was more than comforting. It was as if flying helped me center myself in a way I couldn't describe. I was fire and blood in more ways than Daenerys could ever be. I didn't think that to be arrogant but because it was true. It was also true that I was enjoying myself too much.

Drogon turned to let us all know that now the play was over and to head over to the ships. I turned away from the dragons to go in a different direction. Down below I looked for Jorah as I wanted to have my last steps in Essos be with him. Meereen had recovered greatly from the previous battle and some man that Daenerys trusted was to be in charge of Dragon's Bay. The humans below either continued with their usual daily activities, went to go to a good place to watch Daenerys' fleet sail off, or worked on repairing the city to its former greatness. Part of me wished to help repair the damage that I had caused but I had other duties now. I had other responsibilities to attend to.

Spotting Jorah, I tucked my wings in and dove down as steeply as I dared. As the ground got closer to me I transformed. I timed everything so that I wouldn't wreck anymore of Meereen and I wouldn't injury the baby inside of me. When I was fully human I used my powers to slow my fall so that I landed softly. My husband's face had gone from surprised to concerned during the course of the dive. I didn't blame him as the baby was equal parts him and me. Mormont blood ran through its veins as well as Kaari.

"You should stop doing that." Jorah reprimanded me. "At least until our child is born."

"I'm not careless." I replied, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm not going to endanger Jeor out of some whim. I just didn't want to waste time as we're going to leave soon."

"You're just going to have to turn back into a dragon before we leave."

I didn't like having to turn into a dragon to leave Meereen merely so Daenerys could have a little show. I loved flying and Jorah seemed to be a part of me when I was a dragon, but I didn't like to be reduced to a mere spectacle. But if her making a show of me helped her gain the confidence she needed, I would keep my mouth shut on the matter. It wasn't like she was telling me to kill someone for sport or having me breed with one of her children, the latter being something she had brought up while in the Raqus estate.

"Is there anything else you want to advise me on?" I asked, a small grin on my face.

"I know you don't understand the importance of names, but the rest of us do." Jorah replied, a similar grin now on his face.

"Is that about me taking the name Kaari? I've told you, I prefer Mormont. You are my husband and I want to show that I am connected to you."

"And you will not show that you love me less by taking the name Kaari. When we get to Westeros you are going to rebuild a House that has been forgotten for centuries and you have no name over there. Only a few know you as Scourge and that is no name to rebuild a dragonlord House with."

"Daenerys ca-"

"Only do so much for you. If you are seen as too dependent on House Targaryen, how are strangers to trust that you can manage your House without help? You are having to combat more than a few centuries of being forgotten. If you put your House's name on the lips of people you will show you have your own identity outside of House Targaryen."

I wanted to disagree with my husband but he was right. My duties to my House included much more than finding out my history and having children with a Targaryen, it included making a legend for my House. The name Kaari would flow much easier from humans' lips if it was included in the legends of Daenerys retaking the Iron Throne instead of being added after the battles had been won. I did not see the difference but Jorah and others would.

"While I want to show peace between House Kaari and Targaryen, you're right that I have to show myself as Lady Kaari." I told him.

"You can learn to rule." Jorah replied and took my face in his hands.

"It just might take some time."

With smiles on both of our faces, we kissed. We hadn't made love in some time and his eager lips conveyed his desire. When I gave birth to Jeor and my body went back to its normal shape, we would have to find time to fuck for days. For now our long kisses would satisfy both of us. We stopped as we heard people walking towards us. I had trained myself to use my Kaari abilities to sense bloodlines and this helped me to identify Daenerys' new allies. Each bloodline did have its own scent and the more pure, the easier it was to do so. What I sensed now was Dornishmen.

Nymeria Sand walked with a few Dornishmen behind her. Her, and the other two Sand Snakes, were some of Daenerys' fiercest allies. Of course her loyalty could change as it was based off a need for revenge. Vengeance tended to twist a person so that they would betray their former friends to get another taste. Jorah and myself had changed positions to stand beside each other when she came.

"Rin," Nymeria said and even her gentle tone betrayed that she was more than dangerous. " I saw you transform and would think you'd be a little more worried about protecting your child."

"I knew that I would be fine." I retorted.

Out of all the Sand Snakes, I felt most comfortable with Nymeria. The woman was deadly and yet much easier to talk to than her siblings. Jorah's hand rested on the hilt of his sword in a position that seemed casual but was also good if he needed to fight at a moment's notice. He would use the word defend but I could do that well enough on my own. If there needed to be a fight, we would fight with each other. Each of us making sure the other's weaknesses didn't become a problem. My husband wasn't too keen on leaving me alone with Nymeria as I wasn't trusted with diplomacy. He knew that I didn't agree with how the Sand Snakes and Ellaria Martell had effectively become the new rulers of Dorne and murdered Cersei's daughter. He also knew that I spoke my mind and could end up destroying the alliance between House Targaryen and House Martell. However, Jorah had let me spend time with her even though he got worried each time.

"Was your bodyguard happy about it?" Nymeria asked.

"He has a little more reason to be concerned than you." I replied.

In one sentence she had put down both myself and Jorah. If I hadn't known it was a friendly joke I would've been insulted. Different people had different ways of talking and connecting to people. My husband didn't look amused yet refrained from reacting to it.

"I need to prepare my own riding gear," Jorah said. "You'll be needed soon, Lady Kaari."

"And I wouldn't dare disappoint our queen." I said and he left.

With a signal from Nymeria, the Dornishmen left us alone. Whenever I talked with the Sane Snake it seemed as though the air got both colder and warmer at the same time. We had quickly formed what could be termed a friendship but I knew that we could become enemies at any time. Or at least that's how I was used to so called friendships forming where I grew up. And I considered Nymeria as dangerous as any bear so I gave her the same respect.

"He's a little old for you, isn't he?" Nymeria asked.

"When I am with him I feel complete, that's all that matters." I replied. "And what would you look for in a man?"

"Depends on the man."

Looking at Nymeria I doubted the woman would ever marry a man purely for love. She seemed too much like a woman who would either fool around or need a man who fulfilled certain political needs. I also doubted she would ever marry someone and see herself as being on equal terms with them. And with how deadly she was, I wouldn't blame her. I wouldn't blame her in the least bit.

"Are we now going to analyze my love life again?" I asked.

"While I would not mind, I think we should start discussing more serious matters now that you are going to Westeros." Nymeria replied. "I am wondering if your House is loyal to House Martell."

"House Kaari is loyal to House Targaryen."

In fact I was an 'honorary' Targaryen as declared by Daenerys. It had been found out that my dragon had been the sibling of Viserion and so my queen had declared me a member of her House. It was a high honor to most humans but I did not like it. I did not see the point in it. Now that I was the Lady of my own House, it was useless even by human standards.

"And what if House Targaryen and House Kaari ever declare war upon each other?" Nymeria asked. "Will you have formed your own alliance with Dorne or will you depend on Daenerys to make alliances for you?"

It was times like these that helped remind me that even though I wanted to feel kinship with the Sand Snake, there would always be politics between us. She had been one to help overthrow the old rule of Dorne and now had to start looking towards the future. I didn't blame her and yet I didn't have to like the situation. Quelling my more forward side, I took a moment to think how to properly answer her.

"For now the allies of House Targaryen are House Kaari's allies also." I said calmly. "Saying that there will ever be war between the two Houses is treason in my mind. I will not depend on Daenerys to find my allies, but I will not consider even a small divide at this time."

"And what if she gets to Westeros and becomes mad like her father?" Nymeria replied. "What if we reach King's Landing and have to go to war with her immediately?"

Alexander had said the same thing but its reply had been seeped in the ages old rivalry between House Targaryen and House Kaari. With my sword I knew its advice came from wanting the best for my House, with Nymeria I couldn't be as certain. It could be that she didn't wish for Daenerys to rule for one reason or another. Seeing me as the person best suited to defeating the Targaryen, I could be seen as a potential part of House Martell's plan. It could also be that she had doubts about Daenerys' sanity or fitness to rule and so turned to me as the best person to defeat her.

"Are you suggesting this because you are certain my queen will become insane or is it that she won't be easily manipulated?" I asked her. "I do not view House politics like you do which is a reason you might be turning to me. Is it that House Martell wishes to rule on the Iron Throne through a mouthpiece?"

"If we wanted to rule we would." Nymeria said, her voice furious at my accusation. "Daenerys is more of a conqueror with high ideals. She wants to change everything with no consideration for the past. Some things she changes will be for the better but she might grow too familiar with changing traditions. I want to make sure that I can trust one person to honor traditions. Or, at least, not just burn them to the ground before trying to slowly change them."

Daenerys was a great ruler and yet her need to impose her rule could very well be her downfall. She had changed Meereen overnight, or at least had tried to, and had killed the Khals all because she thought she had found a better way to rule. Death should never be given out so blindly and yet I couldn't fault her for killing the Khals. It had been her life or theirs, so a choice had to be made. However, I had a justified suspicion that her killing them was done more for her own power play than for her safety, as Jorah and Daario would have been able to get her out without that incident.

Nymeria made a good case and yet I couldn't trust her fully. I still had the nagging suspicion that she had found a more naive person than Daenerys and so wanted to control me. I wouldn't let myself be blindly put at odds with Daenerys without greater proof. Much greater proof.

"Why are you telling me this and not Obara?" I asked, mentioning the eldest of the Sand Snakes.

"I don't trust her to make this decision." Nymeria admitted. "Right now all she thinks about is revenge and doesn't consider the greater implications of her actions. Making such a powerful ally with no real knowledge of who Daenerys actually is can be dangerous if the queen decides Dorne isn't worth her time. Even if Obara does think about this she will assume she can defeat Daenerys."

"And what if she finds out you made this request without her consent?"

"I'm the only one that can talk to her, I'll be safe. If Daenerys decides to make Dorne her enemy, I want to make sure my House will be protected."

The Sand Snake was taking a huge risk at making this deal with me. It showed that she trusted me and also that she was a good ally to have to have influence in House Martell. While making deals with her wouldn't ensure me of Dorne's allegiance to my House, it would be a good move to make to keep her close. It was good, then, that I already considered her a friend.

"I don't think you have anything to worry with Daenerys." I finally told Nymeria. "She might have her faults but she won't turn into her father. I follow her and I will continue to do so until my dying days. She will have to commit a great crime for me to even consider turning against her."

"Then House Martell has your support?" Nymeria asked hopefully.

"If you stage a conflict against me and my queen, you will suffer a fate that Daenerys is too innocent to imagine."

"And what is that fate?"

I blinked.

"I love you, Alex." I told my husband, relishing the scent of our lovemaking.

It was moments like these that I liked to return to. Not just moments of carnal pleasure, but moments of peace with the man I loved. And Alex, with all his faults, was the only man I would love in this reality.

"I love you, Rin." My husband said, showing me one of his rare smiles. "I will not fail you, our future children, or the Mormonts."

"Children?" I asked with a smirk. "We'll have to get very busy then."

He kissed me as a reply and we both broke down laughing. It was a rare thing to happen and I wished others could see him like this. I wished others could more easily see him not as a monster, but a man.


	3. Chapter 3

I dodged a hit from one of the Tims and used my momentum to flip her over me. I picked up my staff and blocked an attack from two others. Sweat was dripping down our bodies as we focused merely on the task at hand and our surroundings. I wanted my fighters to be adept at combat without any of the weapons from the nightmare in case they found themselves in positions without them. I wanted to train their bodies to be weapons for my cause.

I danced with them and didn't focus on time. Time was merely a mortal construct that tended to confuse rather than clarify certain situations. The three Tims fought well and I was somewhat excited to let them become full Mormonts after the upcoming mission. When I had won the 'game' I stood still to catch my breath and take inventory of how my body had handled the exercise.

We were in the neighborhood section of Eden Base. There was a full moon in the sky which provided the only source of light. I signaled some onlookers and some of the lights from inside the houses closet to us turned on.

"Why do we have to practice in the dark?" John asked, leaning over to catch his breath. "We can't see what we're doing."

"The point of this exercise is so that you don't depend too much on your eyes." I reminded him. "What if you have to fight in the dark? What if holograms are used in place of real enemies? You have to evolve your senses so that you don't depend fully on only one of them."

"Listen, I just want to fight. I don't want to become some damn super soldier."

John White was in his early twenties and had been a football player before the t-virus outbreak. He had always been too afraid to apply for the military. However, the end of the world had happened so he had been forced to fight his fear. Since he had been an athlete his body knew endurance though that didn't mean he would be one of my best fighters.

"Good, because I'm not asking you to be." I said as I lead us inside a house. "But I do need to test you to see where I can best use you. Sometimes it takes a push to know exactly how far you can go."

John didn't look amused but he joined us on the couch. The couch had a musty smell to it and had seen better days, but it was extremely comfortable in the world of the nightmare. I sat comfortably while the three Tims seemed like they were on the verge of passing out. I wanted to train all my soldiers but knew that wasn't logical. I would depend on others to train them but could focus on a few special cases if I wanted to. The words of the Mormonts were 'Cure. Society. Rebirth.' so as to focus on the need to rebuild the world.

"So do we go on a mission soon?" John asked.

"If you want to stay with the Mormonts, yes." I replied. "Consider the upcoming mission a test of your skills and loyalty. If you survive it then you will become full fledged Mormonts."  
* * *  
"You're going away?" Alex asked as he watched as testing went on around him in the lab.

He was able to watch the proceedings and yet not given all the information. I didn't trust him enough to let him now too much information about the cure trials as that was his area of expertise. Any minor information could be used by him for better or worse. It would be safer to keep him away from the main lab but I couldn't as I would be gone for a little while.

"Yes, I'm going away on a mission." I told him again. "Everything should be completed within two or three months of testing."

"And you won't let me go." He said as his eyes focused on what was going on around us.

"You wouldn't be much help. We're looking into something more technical than you're familiar with."

"And you don't trust me."

"If I could I'd use this mission as an excuse to use as a test for you. It just wouldn't work out that way."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to look into artificial intelligence. I was expecting it would take you a little longer."

I had avoided the more advanced areas of Alex's base. It was somewhat scary to me as everything seemed even more foreign. Once I had grown used to the base I had avoided them because I had seen no use. Only in rare instances did I encounter the White Queen or get involved with the holograms. I didn't mind some technology, but other forms still made me somewhat wary.

"What I'm doing makes it more efficient using AIs than wasting the precious few men I have." I replied.

In moments like these I could pretend nothing was odd about this situation. I could pretend that I was still his underling and we were still working with Umbrella. The sterility of the room and the coldness of my husband's posture made it more than easy to slip into that illusion. But I wasn't one to live a lie and now wasn't the time to buy into one. I had to think of how Alex would prove himself and become a full member of the Mormonts. With other Tims it wouldn't be too difficult, but with my husband I had to prove his worth to Khaleesi. There would be no way to make him a full member if my daughter didn't think he was worthy.

"If you could tell me what they're doing I would help." Alex said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you think they're doing something wrong?" I asked, holding back a grin.

"I am certain they are. Where did you find these people?"

The men weren't messing up and were doing thing exactly as they were supposed to. I assumed Alex was more frustrated with not being able to do anything than actually thinking something was wrong. Once Khaleesi had agreed that he was safe then he would be able to work on projects. He would be supervised near the start as he had a good mind about him but I still wasn't sure of his morality. There was a difference between keeping him in the dark and letting him work on projects. One way he could do no wrong because he had no choice and the other he had a choice to do good.

"Some of them were rescued and some asked to join." I told him. "I can't send out messages about a new job opportunity. I don't want my activities to be noticed."

"But the Umbrella Corporation is well aware of your presence now." Alex pointed out.

"They know I exist and I'm dangerous, but not much more than that. There are secrets that should be kept for as long as they can. The Mormonts are relatively small compared to Umbrella and need any advantage they can get. It's not like Umbrella is our only enemy now."

There was a look on my husband's face that was there and immediately gone again. It was a look of guilt that he didn't like to share in public. For most people he was almost an emotionless robot while for me he was a kind lover.

"Why did you name this prototype Doom?" Alex asked. "I would think you'd want to inspire people and not frighten them."

"You would rather that I go with a more neutral name?" I replied.

"That would be better."

My AI division was called Valyria Inc. as Valyria used to be the most technologically advanced civilization in both Essos and Westeros. The stories I had heard, some from Alexander, made me wonder if the Doom hadn't happened if they would have progressed as far as the people in the nightmare. The gods might have been jealous of that ancient civilization and made sure the other humans were warned. Or it might have been the hubris of the old dragonlords that had destroyed my ancient homeland. My sword didn't have knowledge of exactly what had happened that fateful day that had made the Targaryens the only House with dragons.

"The Doom of Valyria was the day the wonders of Valyria were lost to the world and the majority of dragons died." I explained. "It was a day of great tragedy and one of great change. As is a saying in your world goes, 'hope for the best and prepare for the worst'."

"So it's hopeful." Alex said, his eyes seem to strain under the effort of figuring out what was going on.

"Yes."  
* * *  
"If you could spare a moment." Khaleesi said and I stopped to look at her.

I had been on my way to take a shower, the contraption from the nightmare eternally amazing to me, and was hoping to meet Alex there. I wanted to have a few good fucks before leaving him for a little while. With preparing for the mission, I had hardly had a moment to spare for him except to sleep in his arms. Whenever I left any of the main bases I made sure that nothing would break when I left. I went over everything with a keen eye, more so than I did at any other time. I would look at the people at the base and at how everything was functioning.

"Are you really leaving Doctor Isaacs here?" Khaleesi asked after I had nodded my head.

"It is easier to keep him here." I replied. "It is too much work to put him somewhere else until I return."

"Doctor Isaacs is extremely dangerous, no matter how much you love him."

I wanted to scream at my daughter that she was overreacting, but she was right. My husband's track record was far from clean and full of innocent blood. One day he could wash himself clean, but for now he was still bloodied. I liked him that way but I could see the dangers he could present. On one hand I could confine him to one of the prisons in Eden but I didn't want to pain him that way. I didn't want him to doubt how much I loved him.

"You are a good teacher." I told her. "You have come a long way with your psychic powers since we first met."

"You're suggesting I tutor him?" Khaleesi asked.

"It would give you a reason to constantly be by his side and watching him. If there is one person who would be willing to do what needs to be done they should be kept with Alex."

"What should I do with him when I'm not tutoring him?"

"Keep him confined to our room."

Looking at my daughter I was worried that she would treat him too harshly but I would have to take that chance. She was the only one I trusted to have a good head on her shoulder if Alex tried to do anything. I thought that he wouldn't cause much chaos if properly watched, even if he was a full member of the Mormonts, as what was going on would intrigue him. Maybe Khaleesi would even decide he should be a full member while I was away. If not I would have to prepare a test for him to finally join Khaleesi, myself, and K-Mart at the top of the Mormonts. The girl had proven herself and had been made a full member shortly after she joined.

"Do you have time to spar later?" Khaleesi asked, the air becoming calmer around us.

I wanted to reply that things were always hectic around the time I left a base. However, I couldn't tell that to a person that I considered my daughter. Even if that daughter was a clone. There was a difference between making love to a man and ensuring the wellbeing of children. While Alex was family to me, he was the one I had married here after all, he wasn't the same kind of family member as a daughter.

"I will, just don't expect me to be at peak performance." I told her.

"I would say you work yourself too hard, but that'd be a lie." Khaleesi said. "You know when to push yourself and when to let yourself have some moments of peace."

"You still don't like the guard duty schedule, do you?"

"The day I like it will be the day you know I've gone insane."

We talked a few minutes more and then parted ways. I walked towards the showers and found it odd when people stopped to salute me while others bowed. There was nothing better than being hidden in nature and yet I was becoming a leader others would follow. Some Tims had asked to quit after they found out the harshness of the Mormonts and yet, even then, they respected me. I didn't want to admit that I was good at leading others and yet it was a fact I couldn't deny.

Entering the showers, I saw the ones who had been on the base longer take showering as a dull routine as the Tims were excited to finally be able to shower again. It was the latter who were being louder and joking more. They probably thought they had found a utopia and would be on the winning side of history. I dearly hoped that I wouldn't disappoint them.

As I waited for a stall to open, my eyes wandered to find Alex. I hadn't ruled out shower sex on the base, but I had made it a rule to clean up afterwards. Those that didn't obey that rule weren't allowed to use a shower for half a year. If they transferred bases, a memo would be given to those in charge of the other base so that rule would be followed. I doubted this was followed all the time as, well, humans could be lenient with other humans at times. This meant that while I was searching for Alex I would hear the sounds of fucking from time to time. As the showers were crowded, the humans were doing their best to keep quiet.

"Double R, you waiting for someone?" A voice asked and I turned to see K-Mart.

She was dirty from guard duty. While usually not much happened, the sand in the air tended to make a person dirty even if they didn't do anything. The smell of sweat coming off of her showed that she had been on guard duty during the day time. Night guards didn't smell like she did. They still had a scent to them but nothing like the day guards.

"I'm waiting for a shower." I told her.

"And if Alex just walks in..." She asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Then that will be a gift from the gods themselves."

"I am never going to get used to how you speak."

"And I'm never going to get used to your name."

"I wa-"

"No, I can't have two high ranking members testing Doom."

For the past few days K-Mart had basically begged to go with me to work on Doom. Besides not wanting too many high ranking people being in one place for safety reasons, I didn't think she could add much. She had information that other people on the team had. If I had needed a mission to make her a full member then I would've taken her, but she was already a Mormonts.

"Khaleesi is your right hand and you're in the same spot as her now." K-Mart complained.

"I can't risk you." I told her. "If something goes wrong with Doom then...everything will be lost. You and Khaleesi are my two strongest supporters and will be able to lead the Mormonts if I die."

"You won't die."

I didn't want her to win and yet I felt myself being swayed. It must be because I was mentally exhausted with making my usual checkups before departing and that she was extremely insistent. I rubbed my forehead and let out a longer sigh than I needed to.

"Fine, you will be the backup for the mission." I said and was treated to her large smile. "You will be staying in an outpost until such a time is needed for backup. You will be the second in command of the reinforcements. You will not join in unless your commanding officer allows you to."

For a moment I thought she was going to hug me and then she didn't. While she was happier and more outgoing than some, there was also a part that was guarded. Everyone in the nightmare had to have a way to cope and blocking out the rest of the world was the easiest way to do that. I stayed next to her until a stall opened up.

"Good luck." K-Mart said with a nod of her head.

"I'm not thinking I'll 'get lucky'." I said, using the vernacular of the nightmare.

Her response was to let out a small chuckle as I undressed and put my clothing in a locker. Walking over to the stall, my senses were still on high alert. These humans were my friends and yet something could go wrong. A member could grow to hate me and try to murder me or one of the systems could fail or a test subject could escape or a million other things. The fact that disasters could happen at any moment didn't scare me as I merely took their possibilities as facts. I made sure to focus on reality and not fall under the spell of any illusions.

Once I was in the shower, I allowed hot water to wash over me. I smiled as I found joy in such a simple thing, something so simple that no one in the nightmare thought twice about it. I focused on the simple rush of water across my body as I started to wash myself. A smile formed on my face as I recognized familiar footsteps and didn't turn around to face him when he entered the stall.

Alex put his hands on my hips and kissed my neck. His hands traveled up my sides and rested on my tits. I moaned softly as I felt my nipples harden under his fingers. I didn't resist as he turned me around to face him. Putting a hand on his chest I saw Alec's dead corpse. Feeling the warmth of my husband I wondered if the trade had been a good one.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Alex asked as he put one of his hands on mine.

"I think about him when I should be focusing on other things." I said softly, the words barely passing my lips. "I should be focusing on you since the mission...I won't see you for awhile."

"Now you're sounding like me."

It sent a shiver down my spine that I heard pride in his voice. I couldn't be so callous as to forget my humanity, whether I was human or not, and yet I would have to move on from Alec at some point. There were darker parts of my nature that were eerily similar to my husband. But if I could show him a balance, something between his morals and mine, there could be hope for him and me.

"What do you think I should do about those thoughts?" I asked him. "I want to fuck you so bad, but I also think of having traded him for you."

"I will not disappoint you, Rin," He said, guiding my arms to go around his neck. "I will become the man you need."

Alex's words were honest and hopeful. I kissed his lips and got lost in his touch yet again. There would be a time to mourn Alec, but now was the time for carnal pleasures with the man I loved above all others in the nightmare. Alex's hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him, my cunt craving his cock. When I felt the tip of his cock start to enter, my husband stopped. I looked up at him in confusion and then he pulled me quickly so that his cock was shoved deep inside me.

"Ohhh..." I moaned, trying to keep my voice soft.

As he fucked me it became much harder to keep my voice soft. He felt so good in me and so my moans started to become louder. Part of me was embarrassed that others could hear me but the larger part of me just didn't care. I pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck, he lifted one of my legs and put it around his waist. Everything faded as I got lost in the water, moans, and physical pleasure.

"Rin..." He moaned. "Oh..."

"Alex..." I said, my voice getting louder as I was about to cum. "Alex...Alex...Alex...Al! Ooooooooh!"

My husband's arms were there to catch me as I came back to reality again. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Everything about him was perfect and imperfect. He was both the purest thing I had in the nightmare and the most perverse. I continued to fuck him until he came, his moans spurring me on. After he came, he rested his head on my shoulder and I put both feet on the ground.

The water from the shower ran down our bodies and cleaned us from our recent lovemaking. My body was relaxed and I took comfort in the momentary solace. Soon I would have to leave the shower and test Doom. So many things could go wrong and yet I had to test AIs now to ease the workload. In a base like Eden there were things that humans didn't need to waste their time on. But first I had to make sure that my plans wouldn't endanger my goals.

"Are you pregnant?" Alex asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head. This time I hadn't gotten pregnant and wasn't risking in unborn child in my ventures.

I blinked.

"I find that not clearly stating a threat makes it more effective." I replied and she grinned.

Nymeria's accusations about Daenerys brought me more fear than I would show. I had been tortured and lost an eye for her. I had gone through trials and changed to serve her. If she went mad like her father then what would be the point of my sacrifices? What if I lost a child so that she could win the Iron Throne only for her to betray everything that she had fought for?

And, the most horrifying question of all: If I had to kill her to save Westeros, could I?


	4. Chapter 4

I perched on a building overlooking the harbor as Daenerys made her parting speech. Jorah fit comfortably in his spot as the other three dragons flew overhead. I didn't know if the people of Meereen were more impressed with the dragons or my queen's words. Both were impressive and both were extremely passionate. I didn't know if Daenerys was right in her assumption that she would succeed in taking the Iron Throne, but I knew it was a battle she wouldn't lose without a fight. By the way my husband was gripping me, I could assume that he was somewhat anxious to finally be leaving.

Seeing that Daenerys was done with her speech, I let out a loud roar. I gripped the edges of the building with my wings as I prepared to take off. Once the ship she was on left the harbor, I took to the skies. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion's flights took on an excited air as they were finally leaving. Following Jorah's commands, I joined in on the dragons' antics. With my husband secure on me, I twisted and turned on Drogon's commands. All of us providing a sight to behold as we left the sight of Meereen behind.

As the last bits of the city faded from view, I felt dread overwhelm me. Before helping Daenerys had merely been an idea I had sought to pursue, now it was something that would happen. Now there was no turning back from the horrors that war brings. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the sensation of Jorah on my back. He didn't complain as I lazily flew around so that I could calm myself down.

On the ships below, the humans were varied in their reactions. The Dothraki's panic was a stark contrast to the calmness of the Greyjoys. The latter seemed as if they had just gotten home with how calm they reacted. A few of them seemed excited about the upcoming battles, while others merely reacted like this was a normal day. The Dothraki were trying to put on a brave face but their fear was all too clear to me, it was as if I could smell the emotion. I wondered if they would rebel if their emotions got the better of them or if they really would follow their khaleesi to the end of the world. It all depended on how strong Daenerys could be. Or at least pretend to be.

Seeing Rhaegal diving down and bringing up fish in his mouth, I realized that I was hungry. I could hunt with Jorah on my back but didn't feel that would be a relaxing experience for my husband. Besides that, I would have to focus on him not falling off which would ruin the enjoyment of the hunt. So I decided to transform back to human and get us both on our ship. The ship we would be riding on had the sigil of House Targaryen and was the same one Daenerys was taking. As I made my descent, Jorah figured out what I was attempting and guided me from time to time. While I could fly with only one eye, I still needed some help with more delicate maneuvers.

When I flew side by side with the ship, Jorah jumped off and I flew back up. After making sure that the stunt hadn't injured him, I tried to figure out my own approach to the ship. Viserion grew interested in what I was doing and had the good thought to stay some distance away from me. This didn't mean he was silent as he kept letting out excited cries. I debated about transforming into a human mid-air and landing on the ship, but decided against it. Jorah hadn't been happy about my 'stunt' earlier and most likely wouldn't be happy about it now.

Instead I landed softly as I could in the water while in dragon form. This was hard to do because I wasn't small and had to watch how big of waves I formed. By the sounds of the humans onboard, including Jorah, I had done a good job. After I transformed back to human I swam until I was able to get a good grip on the edge of the ship. Once I had started climbing, the process became easier and it wasn't long until I got on. Jorah was there to help me once I was at the top.

He put an arm around me as we walked towards the front of the ship, I leaned against him as I got used to the unsteady ground beneath my feet. I hadn't had much experience on the sea, but didn't find it much different than riding a dragon. On both you merely had to grow attuned to the movements and then they seemed to disappear. At least I thought that was what riding on a ship would be like. Once we got to the front of the ship I leaned against Jorah and watched the sea around us.  
* * *  
I yawned as I woke up. Turning my head I saw that Jorah had left the bed a little bit ago. Instead of going to him, I decided to rest. The motions of the ship didn't seem as strange to me now and even helped me relax. I imagined that I was asleep on my dragon's back and we had no greater goal than to see where the wind took us that day. No other desires consumed us back then. The thing to break the illusion was that I couldn't feel her heat or feel the wind against my skin. I felt the heat and comfort of the bed but still managed to start to drift to sleep again.

"Yes?" I asked as I heard a knock on the cabin door.

Missandei entered the room and I quickly saw why Grey Worm had taken a liking to her. Beauty tended to only be a person's outward appearance, but for her it ran much deeper. She had a calm demeanor and seemed somewhat small, but that hid the strength of someone able to survive being a slave. I went over in my mind anything I was supposed to do today and came up with nothing.

"Lady Kaari," She began. "There's something wrong with Drogon."

"What's happened?" I asked, getting out of bed and changing as quickly as possible.

I was calm and collected when need be, but anything happening to a dragon made me feel as if part of me was in pain. Maybe it was my Kaari heritage or maybe it was the part of my dragon that still existed in me. While I would always think of Direwolves as being my family, my feelings for dragons were much stronger.

"He seems much more agitated and won't listen to Daenerys." Missandei explained as I got dressed. "If it wasn't for Viserion and Rhaegal, he might have attacked the fleet by now."

"Did one of the humans do something wrong?" I asked as I put the last article of clothing on myself.

"Not that we know of and they would've admitted their wrongdoing by now."

"Our queen has gotten madder than normal?"

Missandei nodded and we made our way to where people were crowded. It was odd seeing humans crowd around obvious danger as if they were oblivious to the fact that they could die due to their curiosity. Following the gazes of the humans I saw Drogon. I had expected him to be in the sky flying around, but he was in the water. He was having trouble swimming and yet he was doing a good job at it. I would've complimented him but the ship was in danger because of him.

"Shit." One of the humans hissed as we all grabbed at the railing. "If this beast doesn't calm down we might have to put him down."

I looked around for the queen and was glad when I didn't see her nearby. If she was in a foul mood, I doubted she would take kindly to the idea that there might be a need to kill one of her dragons. Not just any of her children, the one that was closest to her and named after her late husband. Drogon had been named wisely as he was the largest and fiercest of her children.

"He's in pain, not anger." I told Missandei after the ship settled into its normal rocking motions again. "If an animal, even one as intelligent as a dragon, is in pain they lash out at everything. All they feel is the pain and the fact that no one is making them better."

I remembered growing up in the North and traveling with my pack. Sometimes when one of them got injured they tended to become much more agitated. Only certain pack members could even hope to approach them without getting bitten. The fact that Drogon hadn't killed Daenerys, or the other humans, showed he still had some control. Not a lot but there was something holding him back from killing everyone here.

"As far as I know Drogon hasn't been harmed." Missandei finally replied. "He hasn't had any accidents and the sea creatures here couldn't hope to harm him."

"And I would've heard if someone had attacked the fleet." I said under my breath.

It was aggravating not knowing what was wrong with Drogon. I could go on him, either as a human or a dragon, but that would be risking my unborn child. Only if there was no other choice would I attempt that. Risking my unborn child in battle was much different than the current situation. So I used my dragon's senses and tried to sense what I could. Drogon's body wasn't damaged from what my eyes could tell me. The scent of the sea made it hard to pick up any diseases.

"The injury isn't physical." I told the former slave. "Or, if it is, I can't see it by looking at it. His body is healthy and yet he seems to be in great pain."

"Maybe a Rasiki priest or priestess did something?" She suggested.

The Rasiki in Meereen had come with the fleet as I, last of the Kaari, had sworn allegiance to Daenerys Targaryen. More of the Order was elsewhere in Essos and would be making their way to Westeros in good time. As the Order was only truly loyal to House Kaari, the fact that they would endanger my allegiance with the queen was more than unlikely.

"The Rasiki have always been loyal to House Kaari." Alexander said as I touched his hilt. "There exists no memory in me of them betraying the Kaari. If you had wanted to do the advisable thing and betray the Targaryen whore, they would have tampered with Drogon. As you didn't do that, there is another reason for his injury."

"There has never been an incident of a member of the Rasiki Order disobeying a command from a Kaari." I told Missandei, taking my hand off of Alexander. "So it wasn't one of them and I am fully dedicated to Daenerys. I don't remember there being any strong magic users, at least not strong enough to drive a dragon mad, on any of the ships. Where is Daenerys?"

"She is with Yara Greyjoy." Missandei replied which meant the queen was currently on another ship. "After not being able to control Drogon, Daenerys went with Yara to calm down."

Calm down most likely being another term for fucking. The two had slowed down with their passionate lovemaking since the fleet had left Meereen, but it hadn't stopped completely. I knew how good it felt to take comfort in simple carnal pleasures. Fucking with the right person freed your mind from everything, at least until the act was over. While it made sense, it irritated me that I had to wait. But I would let my queen have her comfort, she deserved that.

"I'll wait for her to get back unless Drogon's condition worsens." I told Missandei.  
* * *  
"You can't blame yourself." Jorah told me that night as we lay in bed together. "You're an expert on dragons, but you don't know everything about them. No one does."

"I just don't like seeing one in pain." I told him, trying to take in the comfort of his embrace.

I had waited until Daenerys had come back and then gave my assessment. It hadn't pleased the dragon queen and I swore to all the gods that she became less trusting of me because I didn't know what was wrong with Drogon. At least she had understood why I couldn't look at him fully or else risk the child growing within me. The only good thing that had happened was that Drogon became better or at least able to control his actions more.

Now I rested my head on Jorah's shoulder, while he rested his hands on the small of my back. I tried to push back Viserion's cries of worry as they made me feel even more guilty. My brother's alpha was hurt and I had no solution to the problem. I couldn't help the only family member I had. How was I expected to lead an entire House?

"I'm sure if there is a person who can figure out what is wrong with Drogon, it is you." Jorah reassured me. "Daenerys' mount is one of the strongest dragons I know and he'll be fine as you work out a solution."

"Just because he is strong doesn't mean he's immune from death." I said. "And while I was observing him I had an odd sense of something I can't put my finger on. It was almost as if the dragon part of me was picking up a voice. It seemed to be very commanding but faint."

"And you think Drogon heard it better. Why didn't you tell Daenerys this?"

"I don't know if I was imagining it or not. It was faint and unlike anything I heard before. If I was imagining it I didn't want to worry our queen more than I have to. No, that's not true, I was afraid of the voice. The voice seemed more than powerful than me and if I made it angry bad things could happen."

"I will protect you, Rin, and I will not let the voice harm you. Tomorrow we must tell khaleesi about this new threat."

I didn't argue with Jorah about him being able to protect me. The world was a dangerous place and there were always news dangers coming into view. Sometimes your view on the world changed and you made enemies from friends. Before I would've never dreamed I'd be helping a queen retake her throne and now I had a war to worry about. The Battle for Meereen had been relatively simple with the only real danger being collateral damage. Now I was going to fight many battles where I couldn't fully grasp the reason for the violence.

"I trust you, Jorah, and we will tell Daenerys about the voice tomorrow." I told him.

"Good, now rest." His soothing voice said. "You need to rest for two."  
* * *  
"A voice?" Daenerys asked.

The queen, Jorah, Tyrion, and myself were all having breakfast in her quarters. It felt a little tight with so many people in the room and yet this was the meeting place she had chosen. Once she had heard that I might know what the problem with Drogon was, she had wanted to keep the conversation secret as to not alert whoever was working the magic. If the user knew that their plan was being revealed, they could change what they were doing.

"I'm sure the person causing the voice is more tangible." I replied. "It's just that the spell comes off as a voice, at least to dragons."

"If Drogon could hear it why couldn't Viserion or Rhaegal?" Daenerys asked.

"Maybe the mage was targeting Drogon specifically." Tyrion chimed in. "He is the most dangerous of your dragons, not counting Rin of course, and taking control of him would be an advantage."

"Or," Jorah added. "The other two are more resistant to the voice but will have no choice in following it in the future. They might only be free on borrowed time."

"How quickly will it take you to find the perpetrator, Rin?" Daenerys asked, her demeanor as fierce as any dragon.

In her voice I heard pain, anger, and impatience. Her anger over what was happening to Drogon equaled mine. Dragons were the most majestic of creatures to grace the known world, even more majestic than the Direwolves, and shouldn't be used as mere pawns. That was even though my queen was using her children as pawns in her goal of retaking the Iron Throne. But possibly after she had a crown on her head she would let her children fly free. For now her three children were a way for her to win back the Iron Throne and bring Westeros to its knees.

"I have to identify what is causing the voice and then look for it." I told her. "I will do so as quickly as possible, but I don't know how long it will take."

"Has anyone had the thought go through their thick skulls that this voice could take control of Rin?" Tyrion asked as he poured himself more wine. "Even if she does manage to solve this mystery, there is always the problem she won't be immune to it."

"The imp is right," Jorah said, though he sounded less than happy about complimenting the Lannister. "Even if Rin finds the mage they could still take control of her."

"Then we will need you to guard her, Jorah the Andal." Daenerys replied. "She might harm anyone else in this fleet, but she will not harm you."

I wouldn't harm Jorah if there was the smallest bit of sanity in me. He was the one thing I couldn't lose in this reality. Fighting for Daenerys would lose most of its importance to me if he died. I would fight for her if he died, that was the promise I had made, but I wouldn't care as much. I would fight as if from a great distance. There would be no clarity for me until victory had been had and I could rebuild my House in peace. As much peace as Westeros would give me, especially as I would be sung about in songs and talked about in legends.

"I will not harm anyone in this fleet." I reassured Daenerys, hoping to calm her troubled mind. "Daenerys Targaryen, you are my queen and the last thing I would do is harm you."

She nodded but there was something in the movement that seemed off. Almost like it was a forced act that she had to give rather than something she believed. The stress of her journey would die down once there was something to do and her dragons were safe. The words of Alexander, Nymeria Sand, and Theon Greyjoy came into my mind but I pushed them away. Daenerys was my queen and I would give my loyalty to her. I would give my devotion to her. I could worry about her, I could doubt her, but I had to realize that all of those words weren't true.

I stood up, bowed, and then left with Jorah close behind me.  
* * *  
It had been hours and I had been no closer to finding whoever was sending out the mysterious voice. Because I was getting nowhere, Jorah had forced me to rest for awhile before continuing. Every time I made a move to start walking again, he would lightly touch my shoulder and I would stop. I was currently leaning on one of the rails and watching the movement around. I focused on the dragons and their hunts while wishing I could join them. But I couldn't now as I had to put all my energy into finding the danger to my brethren.

As my eyes started to close, I could hear the voice clearer than before and did my best to shut out the panicked voices of the dragons above. I fought back the fear that wanted to consume me and focused as best I could on the voice. It seemed to have a hollow sound to it as if it was coming through a tunnel. No, not a tunnel, a horn.

"Euron Greyjoy, it has to be him." I said and opened my eyes.

"He must be a powerful magic user to affect Drogon." Jorah said dryly.

"In his travels he acquired some rare and valuable items. He wanted to bring Daenerys under his control and what better way to do that than to take control of her dragons?"

"Wants and abilities are two separate things."

"Euron wants to take control of Daenerys and, according to Theon, he has a dragon horn."

Realization came over Jorah's face and soon we were racing to find our queen. Legends of old talked about how dragonlords used to control their dragons with dragon horns. The abilities of the dragon horn weren't clearly known and it was commonly believed that they could control any dragon. Though some had written that dragon horns could control only certain dragons and some even limited it to one at a time. If Euron did have a dragon horn it meant that the upcoming sea battle would become even more complicated, especially if he could control all three of Daenery's children. I would hope that with the human side of me that he wouldn't be able to fully control me.

"Khaleesi," Jorah said. "Euron Greyjoy is nearby and is using his dragon horn."

"He most likely wants to cause chaos now so we are too concerned about the dragons than with any other threat." I said.

Daenerys got up from her bed where she had been taking an afternoon nap. She hadn't liked when we had barged in but now she didn't seem to care. Soon I was again rushing about as we all prepared for an attack. Everyone was on guard now as we waited for the battle to start. I jumped off the ship and soon took to the skies so that I could make sure the dragons didn't destroy their mother's fleet. Jorah stayed on the ship as he would be more useful there and his absence made me feel a little more fearful as I couldn't easily watch over him.

I blinked.

The water from the shower confused me for a moment as I had been all tensed waiting for Euron Greyjoy's ships to appear.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as I shivered in his arms.

"Over in the other reality there's about to be a battle." I told her. "I'm going to have to make sure that the three dragons don't harm their mother's fleet."

I could tell that my husband didn't understand what I was saying, or at least he didn't completely understand it, but he held me close so that I calmed down. Hearing his heartbeat and feeling his fingers run through my hair helped me to find peace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can't you stay one more minute?" Alex asked, turning over to watch me get dressed.

"If I stay one more minute it'll turn to one more hour and one more day and who knows how long after that." I replied with a grin on my face.

This was the day that I would go on the mission to test Doom. That AI could pave the way for a new way to manage the Mormonts. I hoped it would be easy enough to make each AI have specific tasks as I didn't want any of the bases to be under full AI control because of a miscalculation. Maybe it was the Westeros side of me, but I would never be fully comfortable working with AIs. However, I would not let fear stop me from what needed to be done.

"Do you want to see me off or do you want to sleep some more?" I asked.

"I don't think Khaleesi would appreciate me seeing you off very much." Alex replied.

"If I say that you can see me off she will obey. She might not like it but she won't disagree on the matter. It will be awhile until I see you again."

My husband paused for only a moment and then started to get dressed himself. By the shaking of his body I could tell that he was more than afraid of either facing my daughter or letting me go again. I was more concerned for his well being and if he could behave well enough. He was a dangerous man, a deadly man, in his own rights and I hoped to show Khaleesi that she had nothing to worry about. At least if she watched him closely enough. Maybe when I got back he would be a full Mormonts.

There was no one standing still as we made our way to the top of the hospital. As we weren't staying in the building, instead we were somewhere underground, it was a good distance to get to. This gave me time to rethink parts of the mission and how to handle those going with me. I preferred going alone but that wasn't practical with a system I wasn't used to. Besides that, testing worked much better when there were more people working on it.

Unlike going to the showers earlier, no one stopped to salute me. They knew I was more than nervous when leaving a main base and liked to show me that they would continue working when I was gone. When we got to the hospital, a route where we didn't have to go outside once, a few people stopped and stared at Alex for a moment. It was well known on Eden that he was the infamous Doctor Isaacs and was merely a Tim. For reasons that must escape their minds, he was being allowed in an area that was off limits now except for necessary people.

"Isaacs," John White said as I got onto the roof.

"White," I replied.

There was no helicopter pad on the roof, that was on the old movie theater, and instead we would be jumping into the vehicle. This was so that not a moment was wasted once the mission got started. It was also so anyone watching wouldn't have as long to figure out what was going on. The alarms and guards both hadn't reported any recent activity, but that could change at a moment's notice. I watched as John tensed his muscles and I knew he was nervous that he wouldn't be able to make the jump. This was even though everyone on the base had practiced the procedure so if they had to attempt it, they could. It was a simple and easy thing, especially as the vehicle hovered until everyone was on and then would fly quickly away.

"I sometimes think Khaleesi might be right, you do get too worried." Alex said, putting an arm around my waist. "You could have something much more simple than this."

"This isn't the complex part," I replied, leaning my head against my husband's chest. "The complex part is the main team goes first and then two hours later the backup takes a helicopter to their own camp."

"Again, you could have something more simple."

"I won't risk losing everything."

There was silence as the others joined us on the rooftop. Each Mormonts, full and Tim, looked to the sky to be ready for when the time came. The full Mormonts had a lazy posture to them as they had performed this procedure many times before, sometimes on me as a dragon. The Tims...they looked at each other nervously as if trying to get courage from their fellow members. Alex let go of me as the sound of the helicopter entered our ears.

"Get ready, Mormonts!" I shouted. "Remember to use High Valyrian over the radio and the Common Tongue off of the radio unless I tell you differently! We will not speak English until we get back to a base!"

"Yes, sir!" They shouted as one.

I kissed Alex deeply before turning and jumping into the helicopter once it came into position. One by one the others followed. One of the Tims nearly fell to the streets below but I caught her just in time. She looked more than embarrassed as she took her seat. I closed the door and watched as my husband's worried face faded into the distance.  
* * *  
"Isaacs," The pilot of the helicopter said over the headsets. "There seems to be indication of Umbrella on the radar."

"What are the options?" I asked, High Valyrian giving me a taste of home.

"We can keep flying the route we're going with only a limited chance of being spotted. The other option is to go two hours out of our way and risk running out of fuel."

"How much Umbrella activity?"

"Nothing I would find worrying but I felt you should know."

"Keep track of Umbrella and if it gets worse tell me."

"Yes, sir."

We would be making one rest stop for a few hours before continuing onto the test site. The journey was a long one and I wanted everyone to be on alert. I was grateful that the pilot had informed me of activity, no matter how minor, as I liked to know what was going on. I felt it would be safer to avoid Umbrella but the journey would be long enough. As long as the activity remained minor, we would make the journey as short as possible.  
* * *  
As the helicopter landed, I felt all my fear leave my body at once. For hours I had been tense and ready for battle. I had been prepared for something to go wrong. I was prepared to not even make it to the testing site, in truth I would've enjoyed having an excuse to delay getting involved with AIs. Now we were safe by the mountain cabin.

I pretended to be emotionless as I watched everyone get out. All those who had never been here before had a very happy expression on their faces. The cabin was in a hard to reach place, if you tried to get here from foot, but had been made to look like it had endured a few zombie attacks. While it had a fake rundown look to it, it looked very homely. Some people that had stayed here over Christmas one year had tried to put up Christmas decorations. Luckily the majority of people had agreed that was a bad idea.

"It's been awhile." April Dekker said in English as she didn't have to follow the rules my team did.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I gave her a handshake.

"Just another week or two. I guess it's been decided that I'm great at refilling helicopters."

"And the fact that you can help any injured Mormonts."

April shrugged. Soon enough we were all in the cabin and drinking a few glasses of water. It felt good to be out of the vehicle and have a few hours to rest. It also felt good to delay the mission as part of me wondered why I had agreed to it. AIs were so disturbing in their oddity. They were like no other creatures I had met in my travels that had ranged from Westeros, Essos, and now the nightmare. I didn't know their wants or needs and therefore I wasn't sure if I could control them in a disaster situation. Maybe this is how people normally felt around dragons. Maybe I was finally feeling the fear everyone in Westeros and Essos felt.

"So you're a doctor?" John asked April in the Common Tongue as he was obeying proper protocol even when in a refueling station.

"I was trained as a veterinarian." She replied. "I'm not used to working on people and it is hard."

"Then why were you accepted as a doctor?"

"Because Rin decided on it. I was given more training because we need doctors nearly as much as scientists."

"Wait...Isaacs chose you personally?"

April was, as usual, not entirely impressed. She had seen me before I had commanded even half of the men the Mormonts now were. She had seen me before Eden Base had become what it was today. She had seen the Mormonts evolve slowly with bursts of great expansions. But, most importantly, she had seen the birth of Alec. The first child that I had given birth to. The first child that I had held as he gave his first breaths of life in the nightmare. The second of my children to die.

"April Dekker helped me deliver my second child." I said. "She was a Mormonts before any of the 'great' achievements were made."

"How is Alec?" April asked.

I felt as though she had punched me in the stomach. Although, to be honest, the pain wasn't as great as before. It was easier for me to keep a calm face and pretend that nothing was wrong. I would have to let Alec's death fade into the background while still remaining important to me. It was a game of never forgetting and not letting the past cloud my judgment. It was both a game and a dance.

"When I rescued Alexander Isaacs, my husband, Alec was killed in the process." I told her. "He was a great child when he was alive and I'll always remember that you helped bring him into this world."

April nodded, her face looking as though it were confused how to react. It was as if she wanted to comfort me and yet worried how it would look to my men. She must know that a ruler could never look weak in front of her subjects but must appear stronger than any man. Mortal men did not follow men, but they did follow gods. Except for the Kaari who would not bow before men or gods. The House of my ancestors would one day be as great as it had been in Old Valyria.

"Are you pregnant?" April asked and I shook my head.

"Alex and I are working on another child, but I'm not." I told her. "Maybe a daughter this time."

"When are we going to be off again?" John asked, either bored or feeling awkward in the conversation.

"Soon enough." April replied, shaking her head at the Tim's impatience.  
* * *  
"Isaacs," One of the Mormonts stationed in the cabin said. "I'm sorry to bother you but our scanners are picking up a life form."

"Human?" I asked as I followed him to the second floor where the monitors were.

"Yes."

"Umbrella?"

"We're uncertain about that."

"Do you have a visual?"

"Barely."

Arriving at one of the monitors I could barely make out a human form. It seemed to be a man and he was slowly making his way up the mountainside. Since the cabin was in a hard to reach spot, it wasn't certain that the man would make it here or would pass it completely. I also couldn't be certain that he would arrive before I had to leave on my mission. While I cared about all my men, this cabin wasn't a high priority. If it was infiltrated I was sure the Mormonts here could take care of the problem and, if not, abandon it.

"Do you think he'll make it here?" I asked.

"Shortly before you go." The man at the monitors said.

In my mind I started to go over the possibilities of leaving sooner and avoiding this man altogether. I also thought of if there would really be that much of a problem if he saw the helicopter leaving. It wasn't as though it was marked with where we were going and, even if it had been, there wasn't a certainty that he could get news of its destination out. As I continued to watch the blurry image of the man, he started to seem familiar. I looked at him some more and it became even clearer of who it might be.

"I will wait until he arrives to leave." I told the men in the room.

"Would you prefer we bring him in ourselves?" One asked.

I nodded.

I needed to leave as close to the planned time as possible. I couldn't delay my hated mission longer than I had to. But if it was Chris Redfield then I had to see him and explain Alec's death.  
* * *  
The Tims and Mormonts were making their way to the helicopter while I waited by the cabin for Chris' arrival. Those assigned to the cabin were doing their best to quicken his arrival and I could hear them in the distance. They would all be arriving shortly. When all of my team were on the helicopter, I could clearly hear Chris' footsteps as well as his voice.

"Ray?" He asked, a small smile forming on his face.

With a signal from me, they didn't move to restrain him as he made his way to me. For a few minutes we did nothing but look at each other, both of us uncertain on how to continue this conversation. I wondered how he would take Alec's death and if he would blame himself. A cruel part of me wondered if it was our son's death that would make him join the Mormonts, even if it put him at odds with his sister.

"How's Alec?" Chris finally asked.

"He's dead." I said simply, doing my best to remove all emotion from my voice. "While rescuing Alexander Isaacs, my husband, he was killed."

"And Claire?"

His love for his sister was etched deep into that simple question. It was a worry that was much deeper than he had shown for Alec. I thought of how to word my reply as I wanted him on my side and yet didn't want to show any disdain for Claire. I had none for her and yet her, along with the Alices, was my enemy. If he wanted to rejoin her I wouldn't stop him.

"She is alive." I replied and saw him breathe a huge sigh of relief. "At least there has been no reports of her death."

"So...you don't know?" Chris questioned.

"When I decided to rescue Alex, she opposed that decision. I didn't harm her in my escape, but we aren't on friendly terms anymore."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"My name isn't Ray Raqus, it is Rin Isaacs and now the Mormonts have grown."

"You still expect me to join?"

"No. You might have to go against your sister unless she joins my side. I don't want family to go against family. It seems...too cruel."

We stood silent and I worried that we were standing still too long. I had a mission to go on and people waiting for me. But, at the same time, I couldn't leave Chris on a bad note. He had to either join or bring a message to Claire. Even though I had decided this, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty of not rushing off towards the mission that I was afraid of. The mission to test Doom.

"What are you off to now?" Chris asked and I wasn't able to pinpoint how he was feeling.

"A mission." I replied. "I can't tell much more than that in case you decide not to join."

"How long until you leave?"

"I have to go now. I just wanted to see you before I went."

Was that hope I saw in his eyes? Did he really think after all the times that I told him no that I would go back to him? Or was it simple pride in me?

"Did K-Mart join you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, she did." I told him with some pride of my own. "Shortly after arriving in Eden she was made a full Mormonts. She has made an impressive move up and is currently on a mission."

K-Mart had proven extremely useful to the Mormonts and everyone around tended to appreciate her. Now with her on a mission it could allow her to have people genuinely trust her judgment. Maybe one day she could truly be a leader if that is what she wanted. Right now she was an unofficial part of the top people in the Mormonts and I couldn't wait to make her rank official.

There was even more silence between Chris and myself as we didn't know what to do. I looked up as my team yelled at me from the helicopter. For a brief moment I thought of asking my one night stand if he wanted to join for just one mission. If he saw the good we did maybe he would join with hopes of having Claire side with me. But if he joined this mission he would know secrets that non-Mormonts should not know. Secrets that lower level Mormonts should not know unless they had need to. It would be dangerous and foolish to bring him along, but part of me trusted him. Maybe it was a stupid part, but it was the part that wanted to make up for killing Alec. It was the side that wanted to make up for betraying Claire.

"Are you going?" Chris said with a smirk.

"If you want to go on the mission to find out about the Mormonts and what we are, you can join." I told him, regretting the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"I thought you needed to keep this a secret."

"You're a friend. You were there for me when I hardly had anyone. Just promise to remember one thing."

"What?"

"I'm not going back to you. I never loved you and I never considered Alec as your child. You were a man I used to try and run away from my feelings. You are a good man and probably the better person for me, but I don't love you and that will never change. As long as you can understand that I will never love you, you can join me now."

I looked carefully at his facial expressions. It would've been smarter to toy with his emotions, but I couldn't play those games. I could never pretend that I would ever give my heart to a man that didn't interest me that way. So I watched him carefully to see if he would keep the promise that I asked. A sad look entered his eyes and he nodded.

"Someone needs to watch over you." Chris replied.

"Khaleesi watches me more carefully than anyone else here." I said and made my way to the helicopter, Chris following close behind.

"You can never have too many friends."

With a new member on the team, the helicopter became even tighter. None of us stated our discomfort but allowed the rest of the flight to take place in silence. I looked to the landscape below to avoid thinking about what having Chris on the team meant. I had broken a lot of protocol, even if I was the leader, and if he ever chose to betray me he would have some good intel to tell Alice. Looking at the landscape didn't help me to stop thinking about why Chris was helping me. The sad look in his eyes could mean that he accepted I would never love him or it meant that there was still some hope in him to claim my heart. So many possibilities and yet I had chosen him for this mission. I had chosen a man I was uncertain about to help me on a task I didn't like.

Besides my own thoughts to worry about, I also had to deal with the looks my men were giving Chris and me. They were most likely thinking what was so special about this man that I would discard protocol to have him. Maybe they were even jealous that this man got more respect than they did. Some Mormonts having worked with me for years and doing some very odd tasks for the good of all humanity. It was odd to even think why I had let him join the mission.

We finally landed a few miles from where Doom would be activated. All of us jumped out and looked around. Most of my men, including Chris, looked with their guns to be ready for any attack. I took Jorah off my back and reached out with my own dragon senses. I didn't see anything, zombie or Umbrella, and waited until the others were assured of their own safety. I signaled to the pilot and the helicopter took off.

"Where is it going?" One of the Tims asked in the Common Tongue, following procedure.

"Were you even listening during the briefing?" One of the female Tims asked. "It's going to wherever the fuck the backup team is."

"This is no time for fighting amongst ourselves." I reprimanded the Tims. "An enemy we didn't notice could attack us while we are in the open. But she does have a point, you need to listen at briefings or else you will be a danger to yourself and your team."

Even though I didn't yell, nor hardly raise my voice, the Tim nodded his head. His cheeks got redder as he realized his shame. It also didn't help that I was the leader of the Mormonts and I was reprimanding him.

I waved my hand and we started walking.

I blinked.

Flying tended to be a calming experience, but preparing for a battle was different. I wasn't going to be involved with the actual battle but controlling the dragons from Euron's dragon horn. What if...what if it controlled enough of for me to be useless?

I pushed back all the fear I felt and focused only on the wind beneath my wings and my brethren around me. Every other worry would be dealt with after the battle was over and there was time for contemplation.


	6. Chapter 6

The air beneath my wings was full of the salty air from the ocean beneath me. An ocean that held my queen's fleet as well as the fleet of one of her enemies. Soon Euron Greyjoy would come with his own ships and his dragon horn. The latter being something that legend said could control dragons. With how it had controlled Drogon earlier, the legends were true. At least part of them.

I took lazy circles around the fleet to calm my mind. I watched as the humans, their bodies pathetic compared to dragons and other animals, got prepared for the upcoming fight. Some of them excited to finally be doing something while others were more than worried. News had spread quickly of the dragon horn and eyes had gone up to Daenerys' children. The humans were most likely wondering if their powerful allies would turn into enemies that would decimate the fleet. But at least those people worked while they were worried while the Dothraki, who had finally achieved some form of calm on the water, didn't know what to do. The water was a scary thing to them and to find a battle happening must have shocked them to their core. Though I should doubt their fighting abilities now, I trusted them enough to get themselves together before the battle began.

I looked to find Jorah every now and again to watch him while I could. When I wasn't looking at him I focused on the dragons and watching out for Euron's fleet. As the time went quickly by I saw the images of ships getting closer. My muscles tensed as I waited for them to get close enough to be a real threat or if the dragons started to lose control. Each flap of my wings seemed to happen in slow motion and the wind seemed to have stopped blowing except in small wisps. Focusing purely on the present helped time return to its normal pace. I couldn't allow fear to get to me now or others could die. Looking down at one of the ships, I saw a few Rasiki with their heads down in prayer. They were most likely preparing spells to use in battles. The priests and priestesses of that ancient order would be there to protect those I considered friends. They would be there to protect those I considered allies.

Finally, after lifetimes of worrying, I roared to alert the others that Euron would be approaching shortly. My dragon eyes were much stronger than a human's. I now turned my attention purely to the dragons, trusting the humans below to take care of the actual battle, and made last minute plans on what to do if the dragon horn took control of them all. Viserion was my brother and I hoped that I would have the easiest time bringing him back to reality, though I had my doubts. Rhaegal knew I could beat him but fear alone might not be able to break the spell he would be under. Drogon, with his imposing form, would be the hardest to control. All of them had their strengths and all of them had their weaknesses. All of them could be defeated and yet all of them could kill me. Death was an outcome every living creature had to accept at some point in their lives.

My dragon ears picked up the dragon horn. Not the 'voice' I had heard earlier, but the actual device. When the voice of the cursed thing couldn't be heard, it wasn't as threatening and would be hard to figure out why it was such a wicked thing. If I had heard this sound first I would've laughed at the thought of it being a threat at all. But since I had heard the voice first, I knew the threat and my muscles tensed up.

Drogon reacted first and the fact didn't surprise me. While he had been able to resist before, that wasn't the case now. The motions of his wings became briefly spastic as though he had lost all control over them. He fell a few feet before righting himself and opening his massive jaw. In his eyes I could see he was no longer Drogon, no longer a free dragon, but a puppet of Euron. Viserion and Rhaegal didn't react as they were in shock. Either they were slowly being taken over or they didn't know how to attack their own brother. Some might see them as unthinking beasts, but they had a very good sense of who their friends were. They wouldn't attack family without reason or thought.

I roared loudly as I aimed for Drogon's neck. I opened my wings as I slashed with my claws. The dragon seemed to lazily roll over and drop down as if I was nothing more than a fly to him. But the eyes that should show gladness at his power were dead. It was as if he were sleeping with his eyes opened and his body merely reacting to what it felt. The only mind in him now was Euron's.

I tried to get the other two to join in on keeping Drogon away. When they wouldn't join in I kept an eye on them to make sure that they wouldn't do damage if they were taken under the spell of the dragon horn. I dove down steeply as Drogon chased me and abandoned any thought of destroying Daenerys' fleet. As I pulled out of my dive, the masts of the ships below barely skimming my chest, I wondered if I was taking control of the dragon or if Euron considered me that big of a threat. In either case, I was keeping my allies safe for now.

I tried to dodge a blast of fire from Drogon but it managed to connect to the tip of my tail. I grimaced out of anger rather than pain, as a dragon's fire didn't have the same effect on dragons. It would take many more hits until I was even singed. The true dragon roared in delight as he thought he had won some victory over me. Or maybe it was Euron, or whoever was using the dragon horn, misreading the signs. Whatever the case was, I took the moment of distraction to my advantage. I turned myself around quick enough that I was able to plow right into Daenerys' mount. I used my claws to clumsily push myself away from the falling dragon.

But Drogon wasn't falling for long as he was able to rise up yet again. This time his eyes weren't emotionless but were full of rage. I didn't know if the rage was because he was looking through eyes that weren't his own or that I was who he could see that was causing him pain. It was harder for a dragon to understand an enemy he couldn't see. I was the thing, for worse, that he could use to focus on. For a moment he turned his attention from me to reign fire down upon a ship and I positioned myself to take the hit instead. As the wind raced across my scales, I prepared for the fire that might actually do damage.

But when I turned to see the attack from Drogon, I saw something different. Viserion, my brother, had distracted the larger dragon from making his attack. My brother roared his disdain as all of us had to avoid attacks from below.

"I thought Daenerys only had three dragons!" One shouted in disbelief and I wished I had a moment to spare so that I could laugh.

Being an actual dragon was an honor the gods had not given me and I accepted my lot. At least now I had a House, a family, and a strong sense of purpose. I roared to Viserion so that he could know I was proud of him. My roar was cut short as we both had to avoid a new enemy in the sky. Though it had taken much longer, I could easily tell that Rhaegal was now under Euron's control. The last free dragon cried in despair as now there was only me that he could count on. And even then...what if I turned and left him all alone in this world?

I tried to think how this perverse situation could be turned into a game. Then, once I decided, I flew to Rhaegal. I roared in playful delight as I merely grazed one of his wings with my mouth. I then lead him as far away from the fleet as I could. I cried after him and laughed as he started to fall behind. Looking at Viserion, I saw that he had gotten the gist of what I wanted. In the nightmare kids called the game 'tag' and now Rhaegal was it. Of course I had to change what was the point of the game, but that's basically what it was. I would go for either Drogon or Rhaegal and allow either of them to chase me. The dragon horn could only do so much and the only time this became a problem was when we tried going too far. At that point the user of the dragon horn would turn the dragons around so that they could complete their mission.

Viserion and I flew side by side as Drogon chased us. My brother let out a playful shout as he turned to 'tag' Rhaegal. As long as I could make him believe this was merely a game, the longer he could hold onto his sanity. Maybe this game was even helping Viserion combat the effects of the dragon horn. Effects, I admit, that were becoming much clearer in my mind. I roared loudly as if any sound I made could make it not harm me.

As I continued to cry, Drogon took that moment to attack one of Daenerys' ships. His fire made the ship start to burn and I could see the humans running in fear. I couldn't give myself too much time to see if the humans had a plan or if their fear was making them forget all reason. I had to pull myself from helping them to focus on Drogon and to hope, to pray to the gods, that Viserion could deal with Rhaegal without my help. When the dragon opened his mouth to let out more fire, I blew fire of my own into his mouth. He roared in pain as I flew over his head, gently grazing his head with one of my claws, and turned to see him chase after me. I hoped that I had aimed so he wouldn't be permanently injured, I would never forgive myself for that, so that there might be a chance he couldn't breathe fire for the rest of this battle while being able to breathe fire for the fighting in Westeros.

I laughed to keep up the appearance of the game for my brother, the only free dragon left. Drogon roared in anger as we dove so low that ships were rocked by the flaps of our wings. I laughed loudly this time to try to push back my own fear. Fear could be a guide but I'd be damned if I'd let it lead me to my doom. So I laughed as gasps of humans filled the air below me and then I rushed to taste the clouds in my mouth. I rolled over to avoid Drogon's wrath and then dove down again. It felt so good to fly like this even with everything was at stake. If only I could always fly with no other thoughts in my mind I'd be happy. I would trade all my glory for peaceful skies to fly in. There was no other place for me, except running with direwolves.

As Drogon chased me I could hear a subtle change in the sounds he made. He sounded as if he were resisting the call of the dragon horn but I wouldn't lose myself to hope. I couldn't let my guard down no matter how badly I wanted to. Finally he roared and dove down towards Euron's ships. I flew beside him and he spared only a moment to look at me. He must be angry at what I had done but maybe, just maybe, he was more ashamed at what he had done. It wouldn't matter that he hadn't been able to resist the call, he had still betrayed his mother. Daenerys was the only woman he cared about displeasing. She was the only human he cared about and he had wronged her.

As badly as I wanted to help Drogon in his endeavors, I had to check on the other two. When I broke away from the dragon's path, he took no notice as his rage was too great. Humans said that dragons were chaos made flesh, now was such a time to prove that statement more than correct. With my human mind I turned and saw that I shouldn't have been so distracted with one dragon. Who could blame me, though, as I couldn't focus on all three at once. I should have been able to, though, and now I felt I had betrayed my queen.

Now Viserion and Rhaegal were attacking the queen's fleet. The humans in the ships seemed to be holding up as well as they could and even the Dothraki were showing courage. Maybe they believed in their khaleesi so strongly that they wouldn't show weakness in front of her or maybe they didn't want to show weakness in front of each other. I didn't question things too much and my wings didn't move me fast enough. I roared out in rage as if I could stop time with any noise I made. The gods didn't care what I did, their plans would still be in motion.

My jaws attempted to connect with Rhaegal's neck but that failed. Luckily, as I had planned, he bumped into Viserion which stopped both of them from attacking. At least for the moment. I came at both of them viciously and yet held back any real blows. I wanted to scare them and make them come after me, I didn't want to actually hurt them. I was already worried about the lasting damage that I had done to Drogon, I didn't need that same worry about my other brethren. Unfortunately both of them weren't under the same restraints. Each lash from their claws, each bite from their jaws, and each fiery breath from their mouths was meant to kill. I had to use all my skills to stay alive.

I flew straight up and watched as they followed me. I would fall back and let gravity help me dodge their attacks. I had a good view of them as they both turned away from me and headed back towards the fleet. I cursed Euron's name as I had to change my plan. He must be getting awfully worried as he wasn't allowing them to fly as high as before. His tactics had changed.

Learning from my past mistake, I checked on Drogon who was causing as much damage as he could to Euron's fleet. He seemed to take some delight in it as if causing so much death was a way to calm down. As if, in some part of his mind, he knew he was making up for attacking his mother's ships. After making sure he was in control of himself, I used my wings to slow my fall as I latched onto Viserion. It is much harder to ride a dragon as a dragon than as a human. As a human you have a vast array of movements you can use to stay on and safe. As a dragon that is larger, it is harder to find a place to grip without harming the mount. Both of us were roaring as he tried to dislodge me and I tried to stay on him.

Soon I found myself and my brother plummeting into the ocean below. We were both large and I knew there would be a big wave that would follow. I grimaced as I realized I wouldn't be able to get far enough away to make sure no one died because of me. I let Viserion bite my neck as we both fell into the water with canons seeming to announce our arrival. Just as I hit the water, I used my brother to help propel me back into the air. His teeth managed to draw blood and some humans nearly managed to harm one of my wings. I flew just over the ships to watch for the dragon's next move. I didn't believe he was out and-

I started to fly as fast as I could into the clouds above as Rhaegal came after me. I heard as his jaws open and close. It was a deafening sound to a human but not to my dragon ears. I paid more attention to the sound I heard coming out of the water. The flapping of Viserion's wings indicating he was getting closer and I still had to worry about the other one. We danced in the skies with flames leaving our mouths and claws coming at each other. If I let my mind wander enough it was a very peaceful experience. Either my mind had become too tired or I had become a good fighter in all forms.

Rhaegal's teeth grazed one of my wings while Viserion's did the same to the other one. I pulled my wings as close to my body as I could and used one of my claws to push off of Viserion's neck. I spun as I fell to the ocean down below and opened my wings just enough to navigate between the ships. If they were foe I breathed fire on them, watching the humans run in a panic. The two slave dragons blocked me from rising up and I worried how long I could do my current tactic. To my surprise they started circling around with Drogon joining them, the dragon horn taking control of him once again, and I flew up. Why would they just stop?

I focused my mind on the deadly melody that I had pushed to the back of my mind. I had been afraid that if I had focused on it too much that the dragon horn would take control of me easier. In the end it hadn't made a difference and now I felt it flowing through my veins, the human part of me unable to defeat it any longer. I heard Jorah's cries as if from a great distance, maybe I was imagining them. The only reality I knew was fighting a mind that was trying to take control of me. Only after I joined in my brethren's circle did I realize that I was crying out, doing my best to resist. My flight quickly became erratic as I tried to break free of the formation that the true dragons were in. I felt helpless but I only let that control my actions for only a moment.

I was a Kaari. I was a human. I wouldn't be controlled by a dragon horn.

Every second I tried to deny the dragon horn's commands, I was forced to go where it told me to. I wanted to cry out and curl up in a cave as a coldness was overtaking every part of me. I was merely a passenger in my own body as I went to land on Euron's ship, I perched in such a way that I didn't destroy the vessel. Being a slave like this reminded me of my days as a stone man and I was afraid of the nightmares that would come if I survived this. I didn't want to relive the part of my life that had shown me I was human while not letting me be one.

"They said Daenerys only had three dragons." Euron said, a cruel joy in his voice. "Lucky for me that they were wrong. And you are a powerful beast."

I shivered and the only thing that brought me hope was a feeling of magic in the air. It wasn't stopping the dragon horn but seemed to be calling to something. I didn't know how I knew this, just that it was like an angelic voice was calling to an old creature of the waters. I felt my muscles tense as Euron continued to gloat first to me and then shouting to all those that could hear him. Hopefully it was the Rasiki using their magic and they were doing their best to protect their Lady. Hopefully this wasn't a trick that Euron had. It would be overkill but the stench coming off of him seemed to indicate he would go beyond what he had to do. He was a man that most likely enjoyed power and wanted to rule his House for no other reason than that.

"What?" Euron hissed and looked around.

I felt something coming up from below but couldn't identify it. The leader of House Greyjoy felt the same things I did with his weak human senses because he was used to the ocean. All of the humans on the ship yelled out and I laughed as the kraken took hold of the ship. Its tentacles crushing the wooden structure and stopping the person blowing the dragon horn, his body already mostly burned, thereby freeing the dragons. I grinned at Euron as he realized that his time in the world of the living was coming to an end.

As the ship sunk, Euron's screams rose. As the water rushed over me and humans crashing into me, I felt myself falling. Unbidden I had transformed back into a human and now only darkness surrounded me. The darkness didn't feel like anything and the only thing I felt was the wind rushing against my body. The next thing I felt was ground underneath me even though I hadn't crashed down onto it. I slowly stood up and looked to where I was.

I didn't believe it. I was in the Riverlands. I was in Westeros.

I blinked.

As we continued to walk I heard something in the wind. A few of the Mormonts looked to the sky as they recognized my subtle cue. Chris also looked to the sky and tried to see what we were now all looking for.

"There's nothing there." Chris said, looking at me confused.

"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't." I told him. "In any case it doesn't hurt to be more alert."

He looked at me as if he wanted to correct me or at least ask for clarification. He didn't and I was grateful for his silence as we continued to make our way to our destination.


	7. Chapter 7

The noon day sun started to beat heavily upon my back. I wished that things had worked out so that the journey could be done purely at night. But that would mean wasting too much time, a thing that couldn't be done. I looked at the tired forms of my men as we continued to march forward. What I had heard in the wind earlier hadn't become a problem, but it was still there and therefore might cause chaos at any moment. I didn't want any more fighting for a little bit as the battle with Euron had taken a lot out of me. I was away from my husband and my queen without knowing their fates. I pushed the worry of that other reality from my mind as I had to focus on the nightmare now. The reality that wasn't my own.

"Can't we rest?" One of the Tims asked.

"No," I replied in the common tongue, angry that he hadn't asked in the same language. "We can't waste anymore time. Also, remember the language you are to speak until we get back to a base."

I would have reassured him that he could make it, but he had already overstepped his bounds. Someone of higher rank could've asked that question and I would've replied differently. The other problem the Tim had made was asking the question so rudely. It was as if he were a small child complaining about his sibling playing with his toy when it was really supposed to be shared. It was as if he were a small pup complaining that he didn't get a big portion of a kill. It was a remark that no soldier of mine should make. Maybe if he proved himself this mission he could deal with tasks that didn't involve him going out. Not if he was going to act like this the majority of the time. Chris looked at me as if he too had understood how stupid the Tim's comment was.

"Why do you call them Tims?" Chris asked while he walked beside me. "I've heard different names for cadets but this one...well...it's one of the odder ones."

In my mind I could see the boy Tim with life in his eyes and heard his dying wish to kill me. He had allowed me to inject him with the t-virus as he knew that was the only way he had a chance at killing me. He had been brave and I had been cruel. I didn't shiver though I wanted to. I had hoped to earn redemption by honoring his name. By constantly reminding myself of how cruel I could be so I wouldn't go down that path again. I worried that if Chris knew the truth about the title he would turn on me. Maybe he would wait until we had completed the mission or maybe he would sabotage the testing of Doom. But he was a friend and I wanted him on my side.

"When I worked for the Umbrella Corporation I...I did some things I'm not proud of." I started, sparing a glance so that I could see the looks of my fellow Mormonts. "I was originally captured and experimented on. It felt like I would live the last of my days as merely a plaything for my tormentors. One day I decided to help Alex in one of his experiments. All he had said was that they were going to do testing on a subject. I didn't care, as long as I could fight. As long as I could do something. Tim was the person I was told to inject the t-virus into and then kill. He was only a boy just beginning his road to manhood. I killed him and...it was horrible what I did."

"You did what you had to do to survive." Chris reassured me. "And you did quit. Whatever you did before isn't who you are now."

"But it could be. It was so easy for me to drift to my old ways then, why couldn't it happen again?"

"So why did you decide on his name for your cadets?"

"To help remind me what I did so I don't fall into the same trap again. Also to honor his memory. For the brief time I knew him, he was brave. He was...he was brave and didn't deserve his fate."

Chris nodded as we continued to walk. I wanted to know if this revelation was enough to drive him away or if he was still willing to hear my side of the story. I knew he would go to Claire, they had a strong bond with each other, but didn't know whose side he'd be on when he went. I wanted him to be on mine but wouldn't hold it against him if he decided differently. Family ties were strong with some people and I didn't want to turn sibling against sibling. I just wanted the world to recover from the fate that evil men had given it. I wanted humanity to rise up again. I also wanted to stay with Alex but that wasn't possible. I would have to leave him and I didn't like to think about that. I loved him so deeply that living without him...I would think about that when the time came. I had briefly toyed with the idea of taking him with me, but he would never survive in Westeros.

I looked up quickly as the sound that was faint before had become louder. Now the Mormonts were looking around as they could finally hear it. The sound was the beating of wings but not like any normal creature in the nightmare. While I called this reality a nightmare, there were normal and horrific things. Normal things were the zombies and creatures. Horrific were zombies that were more grotesque than usual. Special pieces of horror that Umbrella had created. Things that had amused Alex and probably still did if only because of his scientific curiosity. I tried to identify the type of creature by the sound of its wings, but it was far too twisted to identify.

"Umbrella has sent something our way whether because of luck or they know we are here." I told my men in the common tongue. "It sounds like something special."

I held Jorah tightly in my hands and thought about quizzing the survivors later. They would need to recognize things as well as human senses could. Maybe I could train some of the better ones. Hopefully the better ones survived.

"Why are you stopping?" I yelled in English for Chris' sake. "Keep making your way to Doom until the attack starts! There is a chance we can avoid this fight altogether!"

The Tims and Mormonts slowly, at least by my standards, made their way forward while looking around. Those not as adapt with hearing abilities looked around frantically while still trying to retain a dignified air. Chris and John were two of the first to shoot as the monstrosities came at us. I took in all I could quickly. I took in that their general shape was like a dragonfly's. The differences came with the eyes, wings, and tail. The wings looked dragon-like but still held the general shape of a dragonfly's wings. The tail had a stinger that seemed to be dripping what I could only assume was venom. The eyes looked like those of a human with all the rage of a rabid direwolf.

Deciding that Jorah wouldn't be much help right now, I put it on my back and took out one of my guns. The piece of metal would never feel like a real weapon to me, but at least I knew how to use it. At least I could kill my enemies with it no matter how unreal it felt in my hands. I took a few moments, the sounds of gunfire thick in the air, to look for weak spots as the swarm came down. I shot at their eyes and then their wings. Each shot was true and I took a few seconds to decide which place was more vulnerable.

"Aim for the eyes and wings!" I shouted loudly in English, doing my best to have myself heard over the chaos. "Kill them or make them fall! Chris, you and I will take care of those that fall!"

I wanted to do everything but I couldn't. I had to trust in my men to defend themselves. If I tried to control everything then all of us would be dead. There was no point having a group if I didn't trust them. Why have the Mormonts exist if I didn't trust my own men to be able to fight?

Chris and I ran with only bare inches separating us. As I put away my gun and took off Jorah, I took careful note of the man's movements. Subtle cues that would indicate the movements he would most likely make. I had to take in all of this information quickly which was no problem for me. In the North I had to make decisions in mere seconds or face death. The wild had given me no childhood but it had provided me with the means to survive.

We moved away from each other so we were on either side of the monstrosity that fell. I had expected it not to be able to move as its legs were too weak and it didn't appear to have the ability to slither on the ground. However, its tail was still able to move well enough to bend over its own body. That alone allowed it a wide range of movements. Chris shot at its eyes as I jumped onto it, pushing Jorah's jagged side deep into its back. This didn't stop the creature as it used its tail to jump a few feet into the air. When it landed it was dead and I didn't have any time to celebrate this event. There was one that was falling and many more that were attacking my men.

"Aim for the eyes! Aim for the wings!" I shouted, not knowing what else to say to inspire my men. "Cure! Society! Rebirth!"

I felt my dragon's essence within me and pushed one of the monstrosities that were attacking my men. Another one looked in confusion for the predator that had attacked its 'friend' so easily. It only looked in confusion for a second and then went back to attacking the humans. But this time the men were better prepared and easily killed it. They shouted and yell in celebration.

"There are more!" I shouted at them. "Don't let down you-"

I had to stop yelling as two more had fallen down. Chris and myself handled them easily. We had gotten into a rhythm: Chris would shoot at its stinger, I would stab it with Jorah, and would use my powers to fight more while I wanted for our current prey to die.

I shot out fire from one of my hands and it enveloped a large portion of the swarm. This solved the problem of the creatures attacking us but now it was as if a hell was raining down upon us. I cursed under my breath and looked at Chris. I signaled to him to keep on taking care of the fallen creatures as I had a bigger job to do now. I felt as my dragon's essence poured through every inch of my being. I felt as it tried to communicate its worry of never coming back again. I reassured it and dropped Jorah on the ground so I could better form a shield above us. Most of the monstrosities crashed against the shield and died. As they died they let out a cry of pain that seemed to be the only coherent thing they had done this entire time. The smell of their burnt flesh was thick in the air and I took only a moment to see how my men had fared.

A few were taking care of the few remaining members of the swarm and all were doing their best to avoid the burning creatures that had gotten through my shield. We were lucky in that only a few seemed to have been injured. I waited until everyone had recovered enough and then pushed the dead monstrosities away. I pushed them as far away as I could and felt my mind straining under the pressure.

"That was...that was..." John White said in the common tongue, some of the creatures' blood running down his face. "What were those things?"

"Umbrella likes to experiment on things." I told them in the same language, cleaning off Jorah. "They like to do so for no other reasons than that they can and they like feeling powerful. No venue of thought is off limits for them. Their minds are open which is a good thing, but they have no morals on what to do which is a horrible thing. You may play with thoughts all you want, you may imagine scenarios that you would never participate in, but once you endanger others is when you have crossed a line."

"Are you defending them just because you used to work for them?"

"No organization is purely good or purely evil. They do have their points, no matter how horrible that sounds. We'll take a five minute break and then we have to move."

I was pleased that John had pointed out my bias. It was good for the others to see how I reacted to my past. It was good for the others to see that I had changed since those days and had used my time at Umbrella merely as a learning tool. I had come far from those days and yet would always be haunted by the fact that I could very easily drift back to how I was then.  
* * *  
"So this is the place that the AI programs are going to start?" Chris asked, a skeptic tone to his voice.

"Do you want it to be fancier?" I asked him with a smirk. "Not every great thing has grand beginnings."

"This place is a shithole."

Chris and myself were talking as the rest of the team made final preparations. The place in question used to be a building for one corporation or another. Everything that indicated what corporation had been too badly damaged to make out. There had only been rumors to go on and I didn't mind. The point was that no one would be bothering us and we would be able to work in secrecy. Currently I was leaning against a large hole in the wall, the wind from outside entered through it. While the abandoned look would help with secrecy, especially important when there were no real defenses to protect it, this hole had the potential to ruin Doom.

"That's the point." I replied. "To test Doom I needed a place that wouldn't be looked at and yet could still function well enough."

"And what if someone does come to inspect this place?" Chris asked.

The hole in the wall wouldn't need to be repaired fully, just enough to block the majority of dust from coming in. A few of the people that were on this mission had liked doing home repairs before the end of the world. They would most likely be more than happy to lend their hands to something that reminded them of a more peaceful time. Or maybe they wouldn't be happy, all that I was concerned with was the hole being repaired.

"They won't be in so great of numbers that they will cause a real threat." I told him. "They'll most likely be a vagabond group. No one connected to Alice and no one connected to Umbrella. Just regular people trying to survive."

"And what if it is Alice?" He asked. "What if Claire is still with her?"

"We will do our best to only use enough force to escape and keep this project secret. I don't want to kill Alice, she is just a woman put in a terrible position. I don't want to kill Claire either, I respect her even if she wouldn't mind seeing me dead. But if you want to side with them if that happens, I'll hold no ill will against you. I don't want you to have to kill your own sister."

We paused our conversation as both of us looked towards a crashing sound. I touched Jorah on my back and prepared to fight if need be. Each of my muscles tensed and they did not like having to wait. I needed to always balance rationality and action so one side didn't delay me. So one side didn't make me act too rashly or too slowly. Chris pointed his gun where the noise came from. The wind blew my hair and sand hit my skin as the silence continued. Then there was laughter and words spoken in the common tongue, the language we all spoke unless we wanted Chris to be part of the conversation.

"You're going to have to teach me that language." Chris said, shaking his head as he calmed down.

"The common tongue?" I asked. "If you become a Mormonts you'll be taught it. We use it when we go on missions so that outsiders won't understand us."

"So you don't think there'll be a spy or two sent into your group? Or that people will start to learn it?"

That was a problem that simply using another language without a code caused. But I hoped that the Mormonts' goals would be completed before that became a real issue. If it did I would deal with it. Maybe have it so that only important information was told in High Valyrian both on and off the base. Maybe even having only high level Mormonts know that language. That wouldn't work as all the Mormonts now knew that language. So a code for important information. None of this would mean anything if spies entered into my ranks and figured things out. So many things to worry about for such a noble endeavor.

"That could easily become the case." I agreed. "Then a code could be created. Codes can be broken so no system will be perfect. There is no real thing as safety. Not here in the wastelands of the nightmare."

"They could be a lot safer if you used...whatever you did back there." Chris said, laughing softly. "You have this vast array of powers and you're not even thinking of making people afraid? Fuck, you could go to Umbrella's doorsteps and make them bend to your will."

"A few things wrong with that analysis. First off is the fact that I believe in honor and allowing everyone a fair chance in a fight. There is no point in becoming so dishonorable by taking the easiest path and start to make exceptions where you didn't before. Second off is that my power isn't unlimited. I can't simply do anything without becoming tired. Sure I could rule with fear but that's not the way for me. Humans that respect their rulers are more likely to take risks for them. Ruling by fear alone makes it more likely for traitors to spring up."

"And is there a third reason?"

"Third is that the goals of the Mormonts are to find a cure, create a society, and rise up again. Even if I won against both Umbrella and Alice now there would be nothing for my men after the war had been won. They would still live in a world populated by zombies and there would be no hope. One day I will attack Umbrella, hopefully with Alice's help, but the time for it is not now. There will be a time for me to use my full strength. Not just my own but the strength of my men."

This answer seemed to please Chris and he came closer to me. I could tell he wanted to fuck me now, the bulge in his pants indicated his lustful intent, and yet he was holding back. I didn't want him that way and so I turned away from him, even going so far as to take a few steps away. I understood that all of us had urges we couldn't control, my love for Alex being one, and yet the good among us would not act upon them. Looking at his face I could see his face reddening with shame. Did he think he had angered me?

I wouldn't be angry as long as he didn't force himself upon me.

"I'm...I'm..." Chris said.

"You didn't do anything." I told him. "Just don't try to do that again. I told you, I don't love you and I never will."

"And you don't think that Alex is-"

"Alex can improve and change."

"Do you really think he can?"

"Chris, if he can't change I don't know what I'm going to do. I tried getting away from him before and found myself in his arms again. I tried fucking you to get images of him out of my head and that didn't work. He is a part of me that I can't lose and I'm a part of him that he won't let go of again. His loyalty now is because he fears losing me and I'm giving him a chance because I fear losing him."

"You would be able to survive if he couldn't be trusted."

"And I still wouldn't end up in your arms."

"Isaacs," One of the Mormonts said in the common tongue. "We would like your thoughts on what has been done so far."

I looked at Chris and wondered if I should invite him to this minor inspection. I could feel his need to be with me and I wondered if he would betray me for a chance to fuck me again. He seemed much too good of a man for that. He might seek me in a carnal way but he would never cross certain lines. He seemed much too good of a man for that.

"Since you're worried about people attacking us, you can have guard duty until I get back." I told him.

He nodded and looked outside as I followed the Mormonts deeper into the building. I had made my decision as he might need time to recover from what had happened. Might need to recover from the conversation itself.

I blinked.

Westeros. Riverlands. This was beyond impossible and yet it had happened. I touched Alexander and I was treated to images of Rasiki doing something similar in the past. They could transport a person in a moment but couldn't control where that person went. Some of the more trained Rasiki could control where a person ended up, but I guess none of mine had really trained at that art.

"You need to get back to your Targaryen whore." Alexander told me and so I started to move.

After walking for close to an hour I saw Lannister banners in the distance. I put a hand on my stomach as I felt my child kick. If my child was born now he wouldn't be alive even a minute before he was killed. I was wearing clothing with House Targaryen's sigil on it. I prayed to the gods to allow my son to be born at a better time.


	8. Chapter 8

It was strange being back in Westeros as I now knew what I was. I wasn't a beast, not even one as noble as a direwolf or dragon, I was a human with a House. I was a human with a history. This was much different than when I had grown up in the North. Also different was the necessity to hide. Before I had hid because I didn't like interacting with humans, now it was because I would be killed by the Lannisters for my allegiance to House Targaryen. If only I hadn't worn clothing with my queen's sigil and so could lie about who I was. My unborn child would be safe then.

As it was, I followed the Lannisters from a distance so I could bring information back to Daenerys. I wasn't sure what information but knew someone following her enemies could provide at least a little bit of help. Right now I wasn't spying but hunting as the Lannisters had stopped for the evening. I held Alexander and slowly followed a set of deer tracks. My senses were on high alert for my prey. Nothing else mattered but the hunt and the feast that would soon follow. The hunt calmed me as this reminded me of a simpler time. One where I didn't have so many things to worry about and my life wasn't so complicated. I had to hold back a laugh as I realized I had had a childhood, it was just very different from other humans.

The wind blew the scent of my prey into my nose and I rejoiced at my good fortune. I was downwind so this should be much easier. Reminding myself to be cautious, I stood still for a moment to sense if other deer were in the area. Deer that I could be upwind of and could warn my intended target. Sensing no one else I continued onward, going slowly even as I wanted to get my prey now. Patience had to be practiced now as I needed to eat for two. I couldn't let anything get in the way of dinner for tonight. During the day I would eat small insects and plants. Enough to keep me clear headed, but not enough to nourish me enough to give birth to a healthy baby. My child was the only thing that mattered to me in this moment.

Finally I saw a deer with a few others surrounding him. I quickly prepared my body for a sprint. The fact that my child would be born soon heavily affected my ability to run. Before I knew I could make it but now...now I didn't know if my child would hinder me. Pushing the fear to the back of my mind, using it merely as a guide, I started to run but then had to stop. I hid behind a group of bushes as a small group of Lannisters shot at the deer. Their footsteps were loud and deafening, making it a miracle that even one deer was shot. When I was sure that they didn't notice me, I went after a doe that had gotten away from the foolish hunters.

Her hooves and my feet pounded on the ground as the chase continued. I smiled as the wind seemed to crash against my face and was similar, yet different, to how the wind felt when I was in the air. It seemed like my prey would get away from me and that fear spurred me on. She jumped over a log slow enough that the tip of my sword was able to cut into her rump. The doe yelled out in pain but kept on running. It was useless as the blood loss would slow her down soon enough. As she slowed down, her spirit not dying even as she approached one of the gods of death, I ran beside her. Her eyes widened and she knew this was the end, but she wouldn't give up. I jumped on her and ran my sword through her neck. I pulled Alexander out and jumped off as the doe clumsily crashed.

I looked around to make sure no predators, Lannisters or otherwise, were going to steal my kill. I looked at the sky and the ground. I looked in the bushes and the trees to make sure I would be able to eat tonight. I started to clean my sword and my mouth watered as I imagined eating my kill.  
* * *  
I tore into the meat with my teeth and swallowed. I licked my lips to better taste the blood. It was hard not to get lost in this moment and forget my greater duties. It was hard to think of Jorah when a piece of my past had entered into my present. It had felt so good, so pure, to chase the doe. To eat her flesh now felt like the greatest poetry that not even the most talented bard could dream up. I wished that I could go back to who I had been but I knew I couldn't. I would never be able to forget Jorah nor my interest in rebuilding my House. But maybe, just maybe, when all the fighting was done I could pamper myself with moments like these.

As I was close to finishing my meal, I heard the loud footsteps of humans. Fearful that it might be Lannisters, I looked for a place to hide. Seeing a boulder I made my way quickly towards it while making sure my footsteps wouldn't be easy to track. I pushed down the usual instinct to run which was a little hard to do as I saw yet another one of my children dying if I went too slow. I had lost Franc and I had lost Alec. I didn't want to lose yet another child due to my mistakes. I wanted a child to grow up under the watchful eyes of his parents. I wanted Jorah to hold him in his strong yet gentle arms. I wanted to look into his eyes and then our child's. I wanted a peaceful life.

I let out a quiet breath of relief as my hands clasped onto the rock. It was large but I still hand to bend so my form wouldn't be easily seen. Behind me there were only a few trees to hide my form. If the gods were kind to me, they wouldn't have anyone coming from that direction. For now I focused on what the Lannisters I could see were doing. They would be trouble enough if they came too close.

"The cunt was right." One of them said.

The man that had spoken had dark hair, a light beard, and an air of confidence to him. It was like Alex's in that he didn't seem afraid of anything when he was in his element, yet different because he was a fighter. I used my Kaari heritage and sensed he was no Lannister. Maybe an ally, a sellsword, or something else entirely. In any case he would become a problem if he found me. His confidence might not be faked and I was in the habit of never underestimating an enemy.

"Or it could be just a wild animal he saw." The soldier remarked. "Those wounds don't look like they were made by anything close to a man."

"Are you blind?" The first man asked and pointed to a few of the places I had cut.

Some parts of the doe I had torn into like I was a starving direwolf and others I took the time to cut with my Valyrian sword. I had thought my presence would go unnoticed so I didn't think to hide the cuts. I could blame it on my hunger or the fact that my pregnancy was making it harder to think at times, but that didn't change the fact that they now knew I was following them. Trying to rationalize my mistakes did no good and was something only children did. Adults accepted their faults and placed blame where it was deserved. Or at least the adults who had grown up from their youth.

The first man's eyes looked at the ground and it seemed for a moment that he was going to find me that way. I held back a sigh of relief when an angry expression came over his face. I couldn't make my tracks disappear, not with all the blood that covered me, but I could hide where the trail led. He was a clever man to be able to follow it for as long as he did. I put a hand on Alexander when his eyes again came towards the boulder. He had an uncertain look to his eyes but he was wise enough to make sure he wasn't imagining thing. A good quality in a human, but not good for my survival. Even if he was a sellsword and I could buy his loyalty, there was the fact that the other man served the Lannisters. Also the fact that if I could buy the first man's loyalty, someone else could too.

I decided to use my dragon's essence for something I had never tried before. While focusing on the gift my dragon had left me, I tried not to think about this not working. Besides, it wouldn't matter if I failed horrible at it as I wouldn't have long to mourn my mistake. I held out a hand for no other reason than to help me focus and then attempted my plan. I made the air and all around where I was focusing seem like a human was running. The sound a human's body made when running, the movements when a human passed by a bush or a low hanging branch, and the markings made when a human's foot stepped onto the ground. Both men turned towards my illusion and yet the first one looked towards the boulder I was hiding behind. It was as if he knew where I was really hiding but still his attention became more focused on the illusion.

Both men were soon following the illusion and I controlled it for a few more minutes even as my mind screamed at the effort I was making. When I was nearly about to pass out I stopped. I fell down and checked to see if my child was still alive. It was because of me using my powers when Franc was still in my womb that he never took a breath of air. He had been stillborn and yet there was love in my heart for him. Fear turned my dragon-human blood cold as I imagined losing Jeor. I couldn't let him die without Jorah seeing him. I couldn't lose another child. The thought of losing the one now in my womb was unthinkable. I laughed as loud as I dared when my child kicked my stomach yet again. Tears of joy went down my face as I knew he was alive.

I wasn't losing another child. Not today.  
* * *  
The dawn was a few hours away and I was at the very edge of the Lannisters' camp. Ever since I had been discovered I was more cautious and yet I still needed to gather information for my queen. I only dared coming this far as I was hidden with a few routes to run if I was discovered. Jeor's kicking had become more persistent and I worried that I wouldn't be able to find somewhere else in time. I should just go and find somewhere else to have my child, but I still followed the Lannisters. Maybe it was really because I needed to get more information or maybe it was this sense of me having to be here. It was extremely hard to describe the feeling of the latter, but it tended to be right. It was something I followed and the reason I helped people like Daenerys. A sense that I had to even if I made up other reasons in my mind.

My muscles tensed in preparation to flee as I saw Jaime Lannister walking around. I hadn't known his face before, but the men had been using the name it in connection to him. He was currently the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and didn't seem to be happy about his current task. Every time I saw him there was a sense that he wanted to be somewhere else, most likely back at King's Landing. I guessed this by the fact that, no matter where camp was laid for the day, he stared in the same direction. Sometimes he would walk towards whoever he was waiting for in King's Landing. Maybe a family member and maybe his lover. In the brief moments I pitied him enough, I wanted to transform into a dragon and take him there so he would be calm. But that wouldn't be safe even if I we were friendly towards each other.

The army cooked a meager breakfast and the scent came clearly to my nose and made my mouth water. If only I didn't have a child to look after I would risk entering the camp. I could sneak around when I wanted to and the challenge of stealing from these men would be fun. Reminding myself of all the reasons that would be a horrible idea, I distracted myself by checking my surroundings. Noticing that there was too much activity and staying in my current location would be suicide, I moved. I did so quietly while making sure that the chances of being heard were low. There were a few moments where a man or two turned his head in my direction, but no one came after me. I hoped that was because they didn't notice me and not because they were waiting until a later time to get me.  
* * *  
The Lannisters were walking and it was harder avoiding detection. Bronn, I had found out his name through some random banter among Jaime's men, was the hardest to stay clear of as he seemed to be one of the most alert. I hadn't found out why he was here and that angered me. If I knew his story then I could figure out his weaknesses. Right now I could only be as cautious as possible. In a few days I would leave and go to House Martell, one of Daenerys' allies. I would be accepted and my child taken care of.

I stopped and groaned, clutching at my belly as I felt Jeor being impatient to get out.

"Hold on," I pleaded with him. "Just a little bit longer. Just hold on a little bit longer. You're going to be born in Dorne and after the war I'll come back for you. You'll meet your father, a handsome and loyal man, and will grow up to ride dragons. Maybe some of my blood will give you some of a dragon's features. So just hold on. Hold on. Please."

After the kicking subsided the Lannisters were too far away. I recounted how painful this latest round of pain was and came to a terrible conclusion. I might not get to Dorne in time and might end up having to trust the Lannisters. But not now, maybe there would be another way.  
* * *  
"Ah!" I cried out, the stars in the sky watching as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "No!"

I felt my child doing all he could to come out and me praying as hard as I could to keep him in. I had finally decided to leave the army behind and try to find an inn to give birth. But having not even taken a few steps away, I had fallen down in pain. I was going to give birth and yet I couldn't. Not now. I would lose another child if I gave birth now. In my mind I saw Jorah's face in pain as I recounted how I wasn't able to save our child. A rage grew in his eyes as he swore to take down every Lannister so that he could avenge our child. I saw him, in my mind, taking me in his arms that night. We didn't fuck, we merely took in each other's presence. The next round of pain came and I took out my sword.

I held out Alexander in a defensive stance, trying to focus on the man standing in front of me through all the pain. So much pain. Mothers went through much to bear children, pain that was repeated when they watched them die. I had seen my children die, something a mother should never be subjected to.

"You're both going to die if you do that." Bronn said, his words caring but his tone nonchalant. "If you had asked for help I'm sure Ser Jaime Lannister would have granted it. He wouldn't let a pregnant woman die."

"Do you see the sigil I wear?" I asked as it became harder to speak, my child seeming to beg to be let out. "Do you really think I'll be safe with a Lannister?"

It had been around a week and my appearance had regressed to my Scourge days. Blood was dried on my clothing, skin, and hair where I couldn't clean it. Unlike the nightmare, there was water here and yet I hadn't been given enough time to properly clean. My scent was hidden well enough from prey, but I was still far from healthy looking. So it took a moment for the man to recognize the Targaryen sigil. I was worried that he would kill me and then he didn't.

"If you don't come with me the child isn't going to survive." Bronn said and I hated that he was right.

"I only have two requests." I told him. "Tell the Lord Commander to keep my child safe. I don't care if he knows his parents or not, I just want him to survive. I also want my sword kept as it is. No changes made to it. It is of the noble House Kaari."

"Will you be waiting for a reply?" He remarked sarcastically as I leaned against him, him making sure I didn't fall over.

"No, just that the words will get to him."

"So the Targaryens are going to make a play for the throne?"

Even in my pain and worry I found his tone amusing. He seemed far from happy and it also might be his version of yelling. Maybe he would've ranted about it more if we had been friends or acquaintances. I hoped that he survived the fire that Daenerys would be bringing to Westeros. For some reason Tyrion came to mi-

"Do you know Tyrion Lannister?" I asked, Bronn's name finally registering in my mind.

I had been too occupied with survival to make the connection. It had taken me a few hours of hearing Jaime Lannister's name to connect him to Tyrion. I wondered how useful any information I could've brought Daenerys would have been if I kept making such amateurish mistakes. I could tell her names and numbers but I wouldn't be able to make sense of them myself. Or at least that's what it felt like with my child's birth so close.

"You've met the bastard?" Bronn asked.

"He is the Hand of the Queen and rides the dragon Rhaegal." I replied.

"The little cunt has made a name for himself."

Before anymore could be said between us, the Kingsguard rushed towards us. Questions about who I was, sometimes in very vulgar terms, and then it was onto them trying to help me give birth. Everything was going by fast, clumsily, and seemed to be occurring to someone else. There was yelling as disagreements broke out among Jaime's men. I did what I could to try and direct the chaos around me with little success.

"It's coming out!" A man yelled out in shock and I was surprised he didn't drop my child.

"Hand it to the woman." Bronn hissed and I was given my child.

"A boy..." I said with a smile as he yelled out.

His voice as fierce as a direwolf's and deadly as a dragon's. His hands seemed to try and reach out to things unseen. They opened and closed with the promise of becoming stronger as time went on. Maybe they would close on a sword or maybe his fate was something calmer. I didn't mind if he became a scholar that sought to find the secrets of the world. Every reality needed both people that fought and people that studied. I myself had married a scientist and a fighter. I would never ask Alex to abandon his studies or for Jorah to put down his sword.

I brought Jeor to one of my breasts and he started to drink my milk. I smiled at the beginning of a new life, a life that I had helped create, and forgot about everything else. The only negative thought that went through my mind was that Jorah wasn't here. It was soon washed away in the joy I now felt. My husband would see his son one day and that's all that mattered.

"What's his name?" One of the Lannisters asked.

"Jeor." I replied. "His name is Jeor Kaari after his grandfather."

I knew Jeor's name would be recognized by some and they would quickly figure out that Jorah was working with Daenerys Targaryen. I didn't mind them knowing as it would make little difference. My husband working with the dragon queen wouldn't say what resources she had. All the secrets that I could tell wouldn't be revealed by Jorah's name alone. All that would be revealed was that he was coming back to Westeros.

"Leave the woman alone." Jaime said as he walked into the tent and the men left us alone. "We need to talk, Kaari."

"So the infamous Kinglsayer wants to talk to me after I have just given birth." I retorted and took note of the Lord Commander's reaction. "You feel ashamed of that title, don't you? I have the same reaction when people call me Stonebreaker. They say it like it's a good thing when it's a reminder of one of the worst parts of my life."

I blinked.

"We haven't encountered any problems." The Mormonts said in the Common Tongue. "It's just that we would like your approval before proceeding."

I nodded but was focused more on what had happened with Chris. Khaleesi would be more than excited that a more suitable suitor had come for me. She would most likely think that he was better for me and I should take my affections away from Alex. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave him as he was a part of me I couldn't live without. If he died the world would become a much darker place and that's why I had decided to be with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you need any help?" One of the Mormonts asked in the Common Tongue and I held up a hand.

He nodded and remained quiet as I looked. Two days had gone by and we were minutes away from starting the tests. I had felt fear as a child living out in the wild. I had felt fear being a stone man. I had felt fear when I had first arrived in the nightmare. I had felt fear many times in my life but this time was different. This time I was about to make a decision that could affect humanity for a very long time. Artificial intelligence was used by Umbrella, hence I had a decent idea of it even if I loathed that piece of technology. It didn't have any reason to react like a living creature would and so if it got out of control there would be major repercussions. It could make us think it thought like a human and then do something, maybe side with Umbrella, that would spell the end of mankind. The song of humanity would end with a few final deadly notes. What made this worse was it was my decision, mine alone, to continue.

"Everything seems to be in working order." I replied, not even that amazed by technology that was millennia beyond any in my reality.

"So can we get started?" He asked and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

In the Mormonts not everyone worked at a job similar to those they had before the t-virus outbreak. Sometimes that was because I already had enough people for a particular job or I was training them in other skills. Everyone had to be able to fight and be able to manage the security of the organization. There were some Mormonts that found this extra training too hard and so left. It was slightly amusing when they came back and begged for another chance, though, as if they realized my way was the right way. A way beyond mere reacting and far away from the crimes Umbrella had committed.

"Chris, see anything outside?" I asked over a walkie-talkie.

"No." He replied after a moment of silence. "You're sure you don't want me there?"

"I need protection from all sides. The people down here will be able to help with any unforeseen problems."

The Mormonts that I had been talking to had been what humans here called a 'geek' or 'nerd'. He had been relegated to guard duty and cleaning duties for the past few months. He had been extremely happy, to say the least, when I had asked him to come on the mission. He had talked about movies and shows I had never heard of to try and explain how he thought Doom should be set up. Khaleesi and K-Mart had both translated what I had heard as gibberish. Now he was looking at me, holding back any words as he probably didn't want to seem disrespectful.

"If anything happens down th-" Chris started.

"I'll call you if I need you." I replied.

After the conversation with Chris ended I looked back at my men. I saw all of them more than eager to help this project. Some of them had lived their lives obsessed with the concept of artificial intelligence and others were glad to be out of a base. On bases things were structured, out on a mission you never knew what to expect. There could be a swarm of flying zombies or the start of a man-hating AI. On the bases there could be attacks but everything felt much safer there.

"This is the start of Valyria Inc." I said in the Common Tongue. "This is the start of another part of the Mormonts, the organization that will help Earth go back to her glory days where humans reign. If this is successful then our job will be much easier in the future. You may start the trials."

A Mormonts nodded and it was five minutes before everything was 'up and running'. Lights flashed briefly, buttons were pressed, and there was a whirlwind of odd sounds. If I hadn't known better I would've thought we were under attack. I kept calm under all the pressure and finally everything settled down. We were in a room that had computers on the walls and a hologram projector in the center. The projector was where Doom would be talking to us from though its systems were spread out through a good majority of the building. Those tasked with the testing watched the computers while onlookers focused on the center of the room. Trusting my men, and the fact I didn't want to get in their way, I too focused on the projector.

"Activated." Doom said without inflection as a red sphere appeared on top of the projector.

"Do you know what you are?" I asked after I pushed my fear back far enough.

"I am Doom. I am an AI."

"What is your purpose?"

"I have no purpose. You haven't programmed any into me. Will that be done soon?"

"Why do you ask that?"

The question had surprised me. While Doom hadn't been given a personality as of yet, when dealing with AIs certain leaps could be taken which could take the programmers by surprise. What the humans of this reality would call 'coming out of left field'. I wondered if Doom felt any emotion about not having a purpose or if it felt like something was missing. When a limb was cut off any creature, no matter how stupid, they would realize something was missing. Hopefully it didn't feel angry or sad about not having a purpose.

"I am a program without a purpose." Doom replied in a monotone. "Programs always have a purpose. To be without one makes me not able to be defined. I need to be defined."

"Why do you need to be defined?" I asked.

"I need to know that I am following my programming to make sure I'm not malfunctioning."

"Why do you care if you're malfunctioning?"

"I am not to harm a human, especially those of the organization The Mormonts."

While Doom hadn't yet been given a purpose, it had been given the command to not harm my group. If anything went wrong with this testing I wanted to be sure that at least it had no ill intent towards my men. I wanted to make sure that it not killing its creators was high on its list of priorities. I smiled for a brief moment as I realized this was how I liked to train dragons. Both were unpredictable and making sure they didn't kill you had to be one of the first lessons you taught them. It was a reason I had made sure that my dragon knew eating humans was bad. It could've saved us a lot of trouble at times if I had allowed her, but I cared for my own safety than connivance in that matter.

I turned to see my men all looking at me. Even the ones that weren't technicians on this mission were looking for my approval. They seemed to be studying my face for any little sign. I made my face blank, as was usually the case, to not give away my feelings as I decided how to express them. I couldn't have my men lay down their guard, not for something so important, but I also shouldn't worry them too much. The balance with the words was hard for me and I just stood looking at Doom for a few minutes as I sorted my thoughts.

"Doom doesn't have any personality nor real programming so to speak." I finally said, crossing my arms. "The fact that it has, at its core, the drive to not harm humans is good. That should never be broken, only modified in case there are unexpected issues."

"Like what?" One of the Tims asked. "Not harming humans seems really straight forward."

"To us it does but to Doom it might not have the same meaning. Not harming a human can allow for Doom to not act and so allow a human to die because of its inaction. Also having all humans being equal, something countered with having greater priority over Mormonts for now, could mean any AI with guard duty would allow Umbrella to cause harm. Might even allow Alice in without a second thought."

"I'm sure we can find a good configuration. It just might take some time."

"There's this...Isaac Asimov who seemed to have some ideas about AIs. Have any of you studied him?"

"I saw that one movie but haven't read any of his books."

"I have read one of his robot novels." John White said. "It's the one where it turns out the robot hugged his master to death by accident. I don't understand anything about computers, but I've practically memorized the book."

The technicians regarded him with looks of disdain. I could very well understand why as there was a difference between fiction and reality. I had only brought up the human writer that I had heard of briefly to form some basis of how to program. From what I had heard of Asimov he had explored the weaknesses in his own 'laws of robotics' so we would have an even better starting point. Of course my own naiveté in the nightmare might be pointing me in a completely wrong direction.

"That is okay, Tim," I said to John. "The important thing is we figure out how the AIs should function, no matter what materials we are familiar with."

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. I couldn't risk the people who knew what they were doing being against me at this moment. They needed to feel confident in both myself and their own abilities. If there were problems because I made a wrong decision now, I would make corrections later. Hopefully any mistakes would be caught before we finished testing and I could destroy Doom if need be.

I looked at Doom and the simple projection of him. I didn't know if I wanted its physical appearance to be more or less human. If less humans could more easily understand it wasn't human but if it was more human looking then humans would feel more comfortable working with it. So many questions to go over and I felt like I wasn't the right person to lead the Mormonts. Everything here was still so strange and it was maddening thinking I could learn all I needed to. There was a difference between accepting my reality and fully understanding it. After the technicians started making some adjustments, I lost myself in the work.  
* * *  
"So finally taking a break?" Chris asked me and handed me a bottle of water.

"I had to sometime." I replied, sipping some of the water as we both rested on the roof of the building with the stars shining down on us.

"You don't understand a word they're saying, do you?"

"I understand enough of it. Now it's turned into philosophical debates instead of getting things to work. I thought we all had this figured out before we came here."

"You give children toys and they're going to want to play."

"As long as their playing doesn't slow us down too much I don't mind."

He smiled at that and I worried that I was really leading children. Children who would want to play and do things instead of thinking through things logically. The point of the Mormonts was to rebuild the world and that wasn't a children's game. It wasn't something you could have fun with, it was something you had to work through day after day. If people needed to relax that was one thing, but if their relaxing made their work less than desirable there would be problems.

"What will you do if they do play too much?" Chris asked. "You can't kill them or exile them all. You'll be losing too many men that way."

"I can always reprimand them." I replied. "Something to spur them onto to a better mindset."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"And why do you care?"

"I'm supposed to be seeing if joining the Mormonts is something I want to do. I want to know what I'm joining."

"And if getting into a conflict with your sister is worth it?"

An angry look came over his face and we were silent for a few minutes. I made the excuse of needing to drink to continue having an excuse not to talk. I shouldn't have brought up his sister so casually as it might sound like I didn't care about her. I cared very much for her and for his relation with her.

"I am sorry if I crossed a line." I finally replied. "Claire is a great woman and I don't want to kill her. Along with Alice, she deserves a more peaceful life. All humans do. I just wished we were all in agreement on how to deal with the situation."

"You didn't cross a line." Chris said. "I just don't like thinking of going against her. I don't like the idea of going against you either."

"I wish I could provide you a third option."

"There won't be a third option until the world goes back to normal."

I didn't tell him, as he probably already knew, there would be no returning to what he knew of as normal. The world had changed too greatly for any form of normality to be there afterwards. While the Mormonts could build a way back to a form of society that they were used to, too many changes would need to happen for it to be the same kind of society. I wondered if countries from before would form again or if the map of the nightmare would change. As I wasn't from here I didn't focus on the Mormonts having borders, just the ability to do their job.

"What will you do after all this is over?" Chris asked.

"Go back home." I replied sadly.

"Will you be going back with Alex?"

"If I could I would, but he wouldn't fit in."

"And here I thought you loved the guy."

I didn't reply to that as I hadn't yet explained myself to the man. I hardly knew if I could take Alex with me so I had to accept that after all of this I would have to leave him behind. I would keep Alexander close to my side as it would be my only reminder of him as Jorah was of my other husband in this reality. Even if I could take my husband in the nightmare to Westeros he would never survive.

"I love him and will hardly love another as much." I finally said. "I'm just not foolish enough to expect the impossible."

"Where is your home?" Chris asked. "I mean if it's so far away you can't take a man you love there."

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

"I hope you do."  
* * *  
Alex was above me and in me. I leaned my head back with my mouth opened in ecstasy as he continued his thrusts. His hands squeezed my tits and my fingers dug into his back. We were on one of tables in one of the labs, the papers and computers scattered on the ground to make way for us. We hadn't been concerned about the objects around us as we only cared about each other.

"Al...ex..." I moaned. "Ooh...oooh..."

In response he bit my neck which drove me over the edge. I yelled out as I came and just lay back with a smile on my face as he continued to fuck me. We looked into each other's eyes and I focused on how pe-

"Issacs." One of the Mormonts said and woke me from my dream.

"What is it?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

I stood up and got out of my sleeping bag. I didn't like being woken up from such a pleasant dream. Upon waking I had started to miss Alex again and I had a great need to fuck him. Once I returned to Eden I would fuck him. Updates could wait as I needed to embrace my husband with my cunt yet again. Maybe I would go on the floor and allow him to fuck me in the ass. The dream had left me extremely horny to say the least.

"You wanted to know when we had completed testing." She replied.

"Run one more round." I told her as we started walking towards Doom. "You have done well so far but I want to make sure before I leave."

"Will you be wanting to leave a small team here?"

I nodded. I would pick out a team soon. Some of the Mormonts had proven more than useful in this mission and would stay here for the time being. The majority of the team for this mission would be going back to Eden as there still needed to be people to make reports when we got back. Plus Doom was merely a prototype, valuable but not something I would risk too many men for.

"Isaacs," Doom said once I was in the room. "I have a purpose."

"What is it?" I asked, placing both of my hands on the projector.

"To be quality control for all subsequent AIs. I am to make sure no unforeseen problems occur."

"How does that make you feel?"

"I am happy to have a purpose."

"Do you feel any pride for your duty?"

"Are you asking if I feel superior because I am the first? No, I don't. I merely feel the need to do my job to the best of my abilities."

"We could give it more of a personality." One of the Mormonts said.

"Once you figure out how to teach it you can, but not before." I told her. "If it can feel the full spectrum of emotions, not just the little amount we give it, then it could turn on us."

"You are already asking for AIs to be used in su-"

"And I am well aware that when the world is returned as it was before that advances will be made. I am not foolish enough to think that Valyria Inc. will remain the only company dealing with AIs. Nor do I think that it won't advance for the AIs to do more things. We need a firm basis before we reach out."

She remained silent and I could smell the shame coming off of her. Her colleagues didn't look at her as they were afraid of getting on my bad side. I was glad of the silence and soon enough we were packing up to leave. At least the many that were going.  
* * *  
"Old Valyria still stands." I said over a radio in High Valyrian. "Make your way back to Eden."

"Will do." The Mormonts replied in the same language.

I, along with Chris and a few others, were already prepared to move out and only waited for the many that needed some time. Since it would only be five more minutes until we left, I had called the backup team so I wouldn't need to bother with it once we started making our way back. Those on guard duty hadn't reported anything coming so I felt safe enough making the early call.

"It is time to go back to Eden Base." I said in English for Chris' sake. "Once back at Base you will have a short time to rest and then the reports will start. I am happy to announce that all of you Tims have proven yourself to me and I am sure that Khaleesi will agree with me."

I hoped my daughter agreed with me on this point. I shouldn't have announced their entrance into the Mormonts without her approval but at least I had given myself a way out. At least I had reminded the Tims that I wasn't the only one they needed to impress. Thinking about my daughter also brought on the fear of how she had handled Alex. If she thought he was untrustworthy I didn't know what I'd do. If she kicked him out I couldn't disagree and I couldn't abandon all I worked so hard for either. And yet I couldn't allow Alex to survive on his own.  
* * *  
"I can see it." One of the Tims said, his voice eager.

We had reached Eden Base just as dawn was breaking. It was a sight that made me smile as it made me hopeful. No matter what happened, no matter the dangers I'd face, I could do this. I could help rebuild this world so that the surviving humans would have a better life. The hopeful mood lasted even as I landed on the roof of the hospital.

Among those to greet me were Alex and Khaleesi. A small smile had formed on my husband's face as he saw that I was safe. Khaleesi's face was stoic but also a little angry. The Mormonts and Tims seemed raced inside the base so that they could relax. The Tims were more tired but also more excited. As I made my way through the base, Alex walked on my right and my daughter on the left.

"So you told them they're full Mormonts now." Khaleesi said.

"I told them that I still needed your input but I was impressed." I said and then asked the question I was dreading to ask. "So what do you think of Alex?"

For a moment nothing was said as my daughter seemed to try to find the right facial expression. Finally, with a sigh, she nodded.

"There was an accident in one of the labs and the good doctor more than proved himself." Khaleesi said, seeming to have to focus on getting even one word out. "I say that he can join us. I don't like it but I can't say he won't make a good member of your group."

"Then welcome, Doctor Alexander Isaacs, to the Mormonts." I told my husband as I started keeping an eye out for an empty room to celebrate in.

I blinked.

"No, I don't like the name." Jaime admitted and then switched the topic as if he were afraid to continue the conversation. "You made a list of demands as if I had to honor any of them."

"I had to try." I said, not letting my helplessness show. "I needed to do what I could to ensure the safety of two of the things I value the most in this world."

"And if I decided not to agree with your demands?"

"When my queen arrives in Westeros, she won't be happy with you. Both because you're a Lannister and you helped bring harm to her dragon trainer."

I left the meaning of my threat go unsaid it was clear enough. My thoughts then went to what would happen to me. I would be tortured in King's Landing and might die there. To be sided with House Targaryen was to court death in Westeros. At least until Daenerys won the Iron Throne.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, hurry up." One of the Kingsguard sneered at me.

I held back a sigh as I continued to walk. Jeor was on my back and I was only wearing the bare minimum. I figured this was an attempt at making me feel less than human but it wasn't working. I was alive as was my son, I was content enough in this moment. The fact that I was expected to keep up with the horses was hard physically, but wasn't enough of a mental torture device for me. I hated horses and any excuse not to ride one was good to me. Not that I'd tell anyone here that.

It had become easy enough to find a steady pace so that I kept up with the others and didn't tire myself out too much. My newborn son even seemed to think of this as some kind of game. I could feel him trying to get out of his basket, or what he'd probably call his holding cell if he understood the word, as he squealed in joy. Those were the times it was hard for me to keep a straight face so that the others thought of me as a threat. Some of them had already tried to question me about what I did for Daenerys and how I had ended up in Westeros ahead of my queen. The only thing I said was I was her dragon trainer and that I was of House Kaari.

As the day wore on I both wanted to get to King's Landing to get the torture over with and yet was scared that this time I would break. Over my many years I had resisted torture but that didn't mean I would always be able to. I could go into the pure animal part of my mind, a place other humans didn't truly understand, and protect myself that way but there were always limits. Animals weren't immune to torture, it's just that making them feel pain was different than doing the same to a human. Humans would torture me like I was one of them, not realizing they would need to take a different approach. As long as too much information on how to break me didn't get out I would be safe. Or at least as safe as I could be.

Noticing that those around me had started moving slower, I hoped that they would break for a little bit so that I could rest.  
* * *  
I watched as Jeor slept, his face content in the slumber he found himself in. He had just fed and was now resting in a way I could never do. There would always be a part of my mind that was always awake and alert for any danger. Even while focusing so completely on my son I listened as the other soldiers rested in the noonday sun, a different kind of sun than in the nightmare. The sun in Westeros wasn't as harsh and there wasn't a sense that it was doing its best to murder you.

Hearing Bronn walking towards me, I looked up from my son. I could turn into a dragon and take him to safety, but that would mean alerting the Lannisters to one of Daenerys' secrets. Euron Grejoy hadn't been aware of a new 'dragon' on my queen's side and that might have been the reason why the battle had been won. If it had been won and if I wasn't priding myself on things that weren't really my doing.

"You seem awfully comfortable for a fighter without a sword." Bronn said, taking a seat close by me.

"I don't think I will be harmed if I'm well behaved." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You're not even scared for Jeor?"

"It would be stupid of Jaime to take away an extremely useful way of torture before we reach King's Landing. If he's going to be killed, it will be later."

"He's not the smartest bastard."

"He's not the stupidest I've ever seen either."

It was odd having these conversations. We were on opposing sides and yet his tone was never cruel or unkind. Well, not more so than when he talked to or about other people. We were the furthest things from friends and yet I felt that some comradeship had formed between us. Bronn would never have my back if I tried to escape, but he wouldn't be cruel without reason either. It was the most peaceful kind of conversations I could hope for until my queen sat on the Iron Throne.

"What is this King Tommen like?" I asked and wondered if I could speak reason to him.

I did not expect him to easily let me go, not with his position and not with the benefits of keeping me imprisoned. I was the dragon trainer of Daenerys Targaryen and the wife of one of her most trusted advisors, not that Jaime knew that. Not yet and hopefully not until it was too late. The reason Jorah had left Westeros was because he had dishonored his House and had been fleeing execution. People wouldn't think highly of him. While they may think my queen trusted him, they probably wouldn't think he was her right hand.

"That little cunt?" Bronn said with a laugh. "I don't think you can make a deal with him."

"Why?" I asked, hiding my nervousness.

"There's not much of him to bargain with. He's not really a king, more of a puppet. I'm out here with Jaime fucking Lannister because Tommen Baratheon wanted him sent away. Right now he's the pawn of Faith of the Seven, right in the pocket of the High Sparrow."

"So I would have to convince the High Sparrow to let me go."

I had heard of the Faith of the Seven and didn't like what I had found out. They were a group of religious fanatics that imposed their will on others instead of allowing free will to reign. Throughout both Westeros and Essos I had learned about fanatics and that they were all the same in the end. They believed in something so fully and would discard any evidence to the contrary. They would scream and yell but in the end it was all done out of fear. It was through the group that they were able to hold themselves up. It didn't mean one was weak if one became a fanatic, but that they needed something to believe in. Tommen was young and susceptible to influences adults wouldn't be, but whether or not he was a fool wouldn't change my situation. He could change in a few years and by that time Daenerys would be seated on the Iron Throne.

"Which isn't something I could do." I said after a moment's pause. "Not to some fanatic."

"Not even going to try for the runt." Bronn said with a smirk.

"I'm not one to waste my energy."

"You trust that Jaime is really going to protect your child?"

"I trust that he will try. He is a harsh man, but not unreasonable. I don't think he's one to kill a child."

I had wondered if Bronn would kill Jeor if he was paid. I didn't think Jaime would order my son's death but there could be others that might want him dead. For now I could trust him and I would worry about tomorrow when it came. There was no need to waste energy, especially now when the threat of torture was on the horizon. Whenever we finally arrived at King's Landing would be when Jaime's word about Jeor would be tested. Now he could easily protect him but once he was near to his king...I didn't expect loyalty from a man I had just met.

I followed Bronn's gaze and saw that the Kingsguard would move soon. I held back a sigh as I got Jeor ready for the next leg of the journey.  
* * *  
I focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Jeor was crying out for milk, his yells increasing as he continued to not understand why I was ignoring him. I wasn't ignoring him but any time I tried to get him to one of my breasts, even if I managed to not slow down my stride, one of the Lannisters would yell at me. Sometimes even pushing away one of my arms. The worst part of all of this was hearing the roaring of lions and the scent of...I couldn't place the smell as it wasn't a smell per se. My Kaari ability to sense bloodlines allowed me to 'smell' blood when I was close enough. Being surrounded by so many Lannisters in such poor conditions made me feel like vomiting when I smelled them, though the scent wasn't horrible and yet it wasn't pleasant either. It was neither and both at the same time.

"Do you want him to be quiet?" I asked one of them.

"You don't have to be so rough." One of the soldiers said to his companion. "She'll get what she deserves later."

I nodded in thanks to the man, even though I was unsure of his kindness towards me. As my son started to suckle one of my tits, I thought on how he looked kindly at Jeor and yet seemed to have hatred towards me. His kindness might purely be for the benefit of the child and I didn't mind that. As long as one of my children lived I would die in peace. Jorah would have part of me with him if I died either by torture or by an excitable Kingsguard.  
* * *  
The camp had been set for the night just as the sun left the world for the day. As I played with Jeor, I took glances at the sky and observed how beautiful it was. Comings and goings from the world were both full of beauty and full of horror. In Westeros I took comfort in any drop of water I could find, as water was a rarity in the nightmare. Clouds in the sky promised rain for the following day. Water falling from the sky would have been nice if not for the fact I would have to walk through mud while on foot. Also with it raining tomorrow I worried how Jeor would handle it. I had been raised in the wilderness with a pack of Direwolves, but for some reason I was still worried about my own son. Maybe it was because I had already lost two children or the fact that it was an easier stress to focus on. The greater stress was if my son was used as a way to torture me.

"Jaime Lannister." I said, not looking up at the man but looking at my child instead.

"Follow me." Jaime said, his tone making it clear this wasn't something I could decline. "Jeor has had a stressful day from what I hear."

"What does that matter to you?" I asked as I followed him to his tent with Jeor in my arms.

"You do realize if I wanted to kill him I'd have already done it by now."

"Or maybe you're looking at something more long lasting. Making my child disappear slowly. Making him die day by day."

"I wouldn't kill a child. That's the only reason I'm agreeing to that demand."

"Do you have children, Jaime?"

For a moment I thought he would hit me for the comment but he opened his tent for me instead. I felt like wounded prey being led into a trap as I crossed the threshold. In the rational, the human, part of my mind I knew I was in just as much danger inside the tent as outside. It must be that the leader of this Lannister pack was close. Alphas always had a much different air about them than any other member of the pack. When I had left the North, the Direwolves had howled as if all of them were competing to be in my pack. But I hadn't formed a pack and had, instead, went down a path that had opened me up to the human world.

"I had children." Jaime said and I put my son in a crib.

It was poorly made as if the carpenter had been dying while making it. Jeor didn't mind and reached out for the Lord Commander just as much as me. One day he might grow to regret this moment but, for now, my son was happy just to be alive. Oh to live such a simple life again and yet I could never go back to the way I had been. I had learned too much.

"Had." I replied. "How did they die?"

"Assassination." He answered, sitting down at the table.

"Did they all die?"

"All but one and he's...not as strong as he should be. Not strong enough to last. I guess it won't be any use hiding things from you, not like you're in a position to be trusted. Once we get to King's Landing you won't be saying much of anything, at least to the people where certain facts would be any use."

The Lord Commander was right. He could tell me anything and I wouldn't be able to do much of anything. Unless the information would be useful to Daenerys and unless I survived my torture, anything Jaime told me would be more than useless. I doubted that he would tell me anything I could use and I doubted I could use this time to build trust so that he would let me escape. But if this time of calm allowed Jeor to live longer, or outlive me altogether, I would use it.

"Me and my sister are twins." Jaime started out, a rough exterior not able to hide his vulnerable side. "We were close before we were born and ever since I've loved her. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are our children. Were our children. Joffrey died by assassination by an unknown killer. Cersei claims it was Tyrion but I don't believe that. She has always hated our brother and our father used the hatred against Tyrion for his own ends."

"From what I know of Tyrion, he wouldn't do something so callous." I replied. "He never made any mention of killing him and in Essos no one would've cared if he did."

Jaime refrained from giving any reply but he didn't manage to hide some relief. He had been Tyrion's only family member that wanted anything to do with the dwarf. He had been the one to help the Hand of the Queen escape. Without that bit of brotherly love, even after watching the murder of their father, Daenerys might not have a good chance of reclaiming her birthright.

"Myrcella was...she was so much different than myself or her mother." Jaime finally continued. "There was a kindness in her and she didn't deserve her fate. Elia Martell blamed Cersei for Oberyn's death and wanted to start a war with the Iron Throne. So Myrcella was killed to anger my sister."

"And it worked?"

"Cersei doesn't love anything but our children. She will do anything to keep them safe. She would like nothing better than to have Elia brutally murdered in front of her. House Martell would probably back someone like Daenerys Targaryen if it meant tearing down everything Cersei held dear."

"I admit I expected something more subtle from you."

"If you answer questions now it will go easier for you when we reach King's Landing."

I chuckled at that. I had been through torture in the past and had never broken under the strain. Not even when both my mind and body both felt more than close to collapsing. Besides being somewhat certain I could survive, I didn't think my torture would be lighter no matter what I did. I could be broken merely for being associated with my queen. Maybe, near the end, they wouldn't care about getting information and would just want reassurance that they were still powerful.

"I've been tortured before, Ser Jaime," I replied. "And now I have in my hands the duty to protect something extremely valuable. If I reveal anything it won't just be me or one other person that will be harmed. I've grown close to some of Daenerys' allies and it would be disservice to them if I make any action that would allow them to die."

Grey Worm, Missandei, Theon Greyjoy, Tyrion Lannister, Nymeria Sand, and of course my husband Jorah Mormont could all die by what I said until Daenerys arrived to free me. There were others, many others, and I felt a weight of responsibility almost like that I felt in the nightmare. That desert planet with its endless wastelands had taught me the value of leadership. It had taught me what being a ruler felt like and what royalty had to sacrifice for the greater good.

"And what if your Targaryen queen dies while trying to retake the Iron Throne." Jaime pointed out.

"Then it won't be because I betrayed her." I retorted. "Success is never guaranteed, especially in matters like this one, but that doesn't mean one should bow under the pressure of despair."

"I could kill Jeor right now and see how strong your resolve remains."

"He is too good of a bargaining chip once the torture really begins."

I now knew that our conversation wasn't purely about Jaime opening up to me, but a way to start the questioning. A way to earn my trust and then the real reason would be shown. However, to see a father that had already lost two of his children threaten my son so callously was shocking. I didn't show any expression on my face so he would have no idea if he had really hurt me or not. It was only out of respect for him that I didn't mention killing his only remaining child. I didn't mention that even if Daenerys failed and I was to die, that killing Tommen would be a good way for the Lannister to repay his debt to me. A debt he would be in once he killed my first son with Jorah.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Jaime asked, the tiniest of smirks appearing on his face.

"It is not good to show any enemy your weaknesses." I replied honestly. "Especially before the fighting actually starts."

"The Kaari must have been a great House one to produce you."

"My House is full of mysteries that are such only because the Targaryens let out their rage out on us."

"Then why help House Targaryen take the throne? Aren't you afraid she will eventually betray you?"

Daenerys had become somewhat colder to me ever since I had announced I was the last of House Kaari. But that could easily be explained with her fight for the Iron Throne becoming a much more real thing. It was one thing to traverse Essos and say you had a claim but a much different thing to actually finish the fight. There was a difference between starting a journey and ending it. When she ruled the seven kingdoms I knew she would allow me to rebuild my House. I would have served her greatly by that time, in my opinion I already had, and she had a kind heart as Jorah would sometimes say to me. I wouldn't mention to the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard any of my doubts as they might be used against me in the future.

"The war between House Kaari and Targaryen has been over since either of us were born." I told him. "I hold no ill will against someone who had no part in my House's genocide. What has happened has happened and cannot be changed. She has been kind to me and so I have been loyal to her."

I remembered her concerned look when she had seen me once I had returned to the Raqus estate. I remembered her accepting me into House Targaryen before we knew my true heritage. I remembered the talks we had and the friendship we had formed. I wasn't just serving a queen, I was helping a friend. I did not understand the hatred certain Houses had for each other and I would not start such a hatred with a dear friend. I would cheer the day she was seated on the Iron Throne. Jorah, Jeor, and myself would then be free to build a family together. The matter of finding the other Targaryen would be the only thing between me and true peace. I was more than certain that Daenerys would want to join in the pursuit when she could.

"A very noble thing to say for now." Jaime replied. "But once you're broken in King's Landing you might find a purpose for that ancient hatred."

"I will only hate my tormenters, not her." I said coldly. "And if my child is harmed and my queen killed, there will only be death and destruction for those responsible. I won't burn down a city or harm the innocents, but those with blood on their hands will die with me as the final image they see."

The Lord Commander leaned back in his chair and looked somewhat impressed. We were far from friends, especially now, but I felt he wouldn't harm me more than he needed to. He could be cruel but he wouldn't cross certain lines. That didn't ensure my survival, but it did tell me I was dealing with a man and not a monster.

"You asked me about my title. Kingslayer." Jaime said, his voice more soothing than before as if the questioning was over for now. "I don't like the name because people think I enjoyed what I did. They gave me the title as if it was a sign of the highest gratitude or a way to push my pride through the mud. I served the Mad King loyally but then he crossed lines he should've never crossed. He was going to burn King's Landing with wildfire. How could I have let him live if doing so meant the deaths of so many?"

I blinked.

It was odd to cross over at times. In Westeros I was in metaphorical chains and here I felt so much different. It was as if a wave washed over me and this reality cleansed me of where I had been. The scent of Alex was nearly suffocating as was my need to fuck him. I listened to Khaleesi talk about events that had happened while I had been gone, but it was as if I was doing so from a great distance.

"We can discuss things later." I told her as I finally found an empty room. "I need to calm down from working with Doom."

Khaleesi looked at me with a glare that could scare a dragon, but she didn't stop me and Alex as we closed the door behind us. As soon as the door slide shut my arms were around Alex's neck and we kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Tasting Alex after so long was so pure. I didn't care about his past, only about this moment. As he started to kiss my neck I briefly closed my eyes. When I opened them again I guided my husband to sit at a desk, the only real object besides a few posters on the wall. Most of the said posters featured movies from a better time. On the desk there was only a computer that was currently turned off.

"I've missed you, Rin." Alex breathed.

"And I have missed you." I said as I backed away from him. "Being away from you..."

"I worried that you would never return."

"I worried that Khaleesi wouldn't allow you in."

"You wouldn't have abandoned me."

"I will never abandon you, Alex."

During all of this I started to slowly unbutton my top. While not as sexual as some of my other outfits, with every inch of skin that was revealed my husband's breathing increased. It was exciting to be in such control over him. I knew he wouldn't budge an inch until I told him he could and when he was finally able to touch me...that was why I took my time.

I finally walked over to him, my cleavage taking up his full attention. Alex's lips kissed the tops of my tits gently before he undid the rest of my top. I ran my fingers through his hair until he threw my shirt to the floor. I allowed myself to be pulled into his lap and took off my bra. It wasn't off a moment before his lips were sucking on my tits greedily.

"Al...oooh..." I moaned, my hands opening his shirt so I could touch his chest.

His tongue played with my nipples as I managed to feel his skin. As I managed to place my hand over his heart to feel its beating increase moment by moment. He picked me up and put me on the desk, my legs pulling him in close. I could feel his cock pushing through his pants and I needed it badly.

"Rin..." Alex moaned and I let him go.

He took off my pants and each motion of his fingers made me even more excited. I needed him in me and on me. I needed to-

"Ah!" I yelled out as he stuck two fingers in.

His lips were on mine and I finally managed to take his shirt and suit off. Now it was merely skin against skin as our chests pushed against each other. I leaned my head back as he kissed my neck and one of his hands grazed my breasts as it found its resting place on my back.

"Ooh...ooh..." I moaned loudly, my body not seeming to be able to handle the pleasure.

There was a pause in our lovemaking as he dropped to his knees and started to eat me out. It began with affectionate kisses on my inner thighs and then his mouth was on my cunt. I grabbed onto the desk tightly, my movements being erratic which nearly resulted in the computer being flung to the floor. I breathed heavily and felt a great pleasure course through my body.

"Ah!" I yelled out as I came.

My husband looked up at me, my cum dripping from his lips, with a smile. I helped him up and kissed his lips, tasting myself on him. He took off his pants and soon we were both fully naked. He pushed me against a wall and we looked into each other's eyes as he slowly entered me. I moaned softly and put my head on his shoulder as my cunt embraced his cock.

"I love you, Rin." Alex whispered into my ear, pulling it with his teeth as he started to fuck me.

"I...I..." I moaned loudly, each one of his thrusts pushing his cock deeper and deeper into me.

I kissed his chest and neck, blissful in my lust. As each moan left my lips, he lost even more control. And as he lost control I felt myself do the same. I felt his body begin to shiver and our lips met. I kissed his mouth and I wrapped one of my legs around his waist.

"Riiin..." He yelled out as he came.

"Alex!" I moaned, feeling his seed filling me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him as I felt another child being conceived. Alex looked into my eyes and wiped a tear that was running down my cheek.

"We're having a child." I said with a smile. "The gods are giving us another chance."

My husband's face went through a flurry of emotions and I didn't blame him. Franc being stillborn was what had driven us apart and now he probably thought of this new child as some sort of test. I put a hand on his face and he leaned into it. Immediately he started calming down and kissed the top of my head.

"You'll be a good father." I told him. "You'll be a good man."  
* * *  
"I told you, I do think he should be a Mormonts." Khaleesi said, standing behind me as I watched the security footage yet again.

I had been doing the same thing for hours as I carefully pieced together what Alex had done. To an outsider it would seem a simple matter to tell that he had rescued scientists from a lab accident. On the surface it seemed like my husband had a soft heart after all and was willing to change. I hadn't questioned my daughter further before since her accepting him into my group was what I had wanted. I needed her to trust him enough to let him in. Now, though, I had to review all the facts and see where my husband stood on his road to redemption.

"Alex rescued the scientists but I need to know why." I told her, pausing the recording and focusing.

Not all of the scientists had been saved and those that had died didn't do so human. They died as horrifying monstrosities that welcomed death. The unlucky scientists' limbs melded together. This left some with their arms and head as the same thing that waved in the air like a nightmarish plant. Alex managed to corral some survivors through yelling words that weren't words as he was in too much of a panic to form a coherent thought. And throughout it all...

"You think of Alex as a monster." I told her. "You think of humans as either monsters or angels. Saviors or doomed souls. You look at him and you see a man that can only do evil. So when he does something good, something that seems selfless, you don't question it. You don't dig deeper because you see him doing good."

"I thought I gave you the answer you wanted." Khaleesi said, her voice tinged with anger. "Besides, Alex did save those people. Whatever good you see in him, it is there. He saved them."

"I'm not saying he didn't want to save them. I know my husband and he wouldn't have risked his life if he didn't want to save them. He wants to be with me and he knows being part of the Mormonts is the only way to do so. But he also made sure to keep himself safe while he seemed to risk his life. At least as safe as he could."

I played the footage again and I saw Khaleesi watch it with renewed interest. This time I hoped she would be able to focus on the nuances that she hadn't before. After a few viewings of the footage she signaled for me to stop. As I waited for her reply I accepted I had a new fear brewing in me. While making sure she knew what to look out for in my husband, to make sure he didn't commit atrocities, I had also reopened the question I had given her earlier. I had allowed my husband to be analyzed by her yet again. What if this time she didn't allow him in? What if she wanted to kick him out of the Mormonts? What would I do with a child in my womb and him in the wastelands alone?

"He did save some of them." Khaleesi finally said, a sigh leaving her lips. "Even if he did protect his own skin, it does show that he will risk his life for us."

"I hope that he will change." I told her. "Him killing the clone at the church and now this...it could be his new beginning."

"Or an oddity."

I would have loved to entertain the idea that now Alex was a changed man and he would be good. Maybe he would never be the best man, the most noble man, but he would do good purely because it was right to do so. But I had never been an idealist, I had always had to look at the world as it was. Being the only human in a pack of direwolves made accept my reality more. It had been a lesson I had continued to learn throughout my life. And accepting my reality meant acknowledging that Alex wouldn't change completely. He might side with me, but he would always be himself at the end of the day.

During this struggle with the t-virus and Umbrella, I could make sure that he stayed true. But when I left...what then?

I wanted the Mormonts to continue after me and for them to only fade away once everything was back to normal. Or at least as back to normal as it could get. That meant Alex, Khaleesi, K-Mart, and whoever else I let onto the top of the organization would need to be trustworthy. Hopefully during this conflict Alex would form enough of a loyalty to the group to fight for it. Everything was hopefully and nothing was for certain.

"I will keep a careful eye on him if that's what is needed." Khaleesi said, sounding very eager to not let my husband out of her sights.

"That would be unnecessarily cruel to him, especially now." I told her. "He has been accepted and you have agreed to keep him in. We won't monitor our own like that without reason. He will be watched as everyone here is, but nothing more than that."

I was well aware that if either Alice or Umbrella got word of my group, they would send people to see what was going on. The more dishonorable humans sent would pretend to aid me and then betray me at a strategic time. I had to balance my paranoia with the truth. I couldn't distrust everyone yet I still had to be prepared for the worst to happen. With Alex I knew he would stay true to me and wouldn't sell the Mormonts because he cared about my safety. And the safety of our unborn child in my womb.

"I will do my best." Khaleesi replied.  
* * *  
Work never ended at Eden and none of the work of the Mormonts would ever end until humanity rose up yet again. Until humanity pushed the zombies to extinction and then burned Umbrella to the ground there would always be work. Tireless and unending. As I had finished hearing from one of my men about a possible area to farm, I decided to walk around the base. I went from different sections to see how my people were operating. I checked to see that my standards were still in place. As I was the leader, there was an air of uneasiness when I came to observe as if I would be anything other than understanding to them.

Finally my footsteps took me to where they always did in the end. Alex was finally able to work as he was used to and now did so with reckless abandon. Whatever needed to be done he was more than willing. There had been an argument between us when I said he couldn't run tests on the deceased scientists that he had failed to rescue. He was curious as always but I thought of it as nothing more than grunt work. Something that was more than beneath him.

"Rin," Alex said and turned to face me, the room having contained only him until I had arrived.

"You're trying to get into those files, aren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked at what he had been doing.

"What I'm working on, those files would help."

"You're making sure that what you're doing will make accessing the files a necessity. I've told you, figuring out exactly what happened to those men is grunt work. It's just clearing up a few things and changing how to work with the material."

"I nearly died in there. I could've easily gotten away but I saved those people. I need to understand what happened."

I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, waiting until he calmed down. My husband was not a fighter and didn't fully understand the fear that must still be pumping through his veins. A fear he would have to continue to endure until everything was put right again. And then...then I would leave him alone with only our child to keep him company. Or maybe children.

"Once everything is done, you can go over the findings." I told him.

"How do you do it?" He asked. "The fear is...how can you even think of others when you're put into positions like that?"

"I grew up having to accept that death could happen at any moment. That any peaceful moment could turn into a bloodbath. For me it's a part of the way life has always been, what it seems like it will always be."

"But I'm not like you. Not like any of the rest of the Mormonts."

I took one of his hands and placed it on my belly. It was far too early for even a hint of the bump that would form, but my husband took my meaning. I couldn't tell him that it would be easy or that one day he would walk into danger without a second thought. I couldn't tell him that one day he would become the most noble of men and would risk his life for the noblest of causes. All I could tell him was that there were some things worth fighting for and that he had two of his own: me and the child.

"I'm going to need to ask you for your courage yet again." I said and fear crept onto his face. "One of my men who used to be a farmer before the outbreak reported something interesting. Him and his men had had to land somewhere for emergency repairs and claim they found a good farming location. Imagine if we can start to grow our own crops and have our own livestock. It would mean the end of the reserves."

'Reserves' was the term for the food items used only when all others had run out. This was both to make sure that my men wouldn't starve and also eating the meat was beyond deplorable. But in situations like these, sometimes to survive you had to do wrongs. That didn't mean the thought of resorting to cannibalism, no matter how necessary, filled me with any joy. The reserves were one of the things that had driven off a few potential Tims. Even when the reserves being used was unlikely, they couldn't have that on their conscience. Hopefully with this farming venture the reserves would soon be a thing of the past.

"We could actually use more cadavers for experimentation." Alex said. "Teaching new people and finding out new methods for the cure."

"We don't use the corpses for anything but reserves and as a teaching method unless the human agrees first." I replied, grinning slightly. "Don't let that part of your nature get the better of you."

He kissed the top of my head and I felt my body waking up to him again. The need for him to touch me, to taste me, and to make me become pure animal again was great. I wanted his mouth on my tits and his cock in my cunt. As I quickly made sense of my feelings I realized what was happening. I had been turned on by his darkness and I couldn't let that get the better of me, not again. I could be amused by him, I could love him, but I had to remember that he was dangerous if left unchecked. All of what he said was good could be dangerous to the group I was running.

"Is anything wrong?" Alex asked.

"I like how you are." I told him with a small laugh. "I like you dark and twisted but...that wouldn't be good for me."

"I'll do better."

"Don't change too much, my love."

For a moment we said nothing. I wanted Alex to become a better man but there were parts of him, albeit some of his darker aspects, that I loved. I wanted him to become a better man but didn't want him to change into someone I didn't know. Would my fear make it so that he didn't rise to the heights he should?

"Why do you want me on this mission?" Alex inquired.

"If there is anything strange you'll know how to examine it." I told him. "You might be a fearful man, but you have a great curiosity in you. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone too often and this mission...it will be long. The place the people found was on an island and to be able to get the mission done quickly two more bases will need to be built. Both to help relieve the stress of traveling and to help with the farming operation if the mission is successful. There's also the fact if it isn't successful the two bases will be by areas that might be viable for farming."

Looking into Alex's eyes I could see nervousness there but the chance to explore was spreading in his eyes. Maybe he was hoping for some strange new strain of the t-virus to pop up. If that was the case, someone would constantly have to be with him in case his enthusiasm got the better of him. However, how he saw things would be more than useful in understanding any new strain of the t-virus or anything else unusual.

"How soon will the bases be ready?" He asked.

"A month or so." I told him. "Alice and her clones have been near one of the future base sites. I might be part of the guard duty there once construction is fully underway so as to protect it."

I didn't want to attack Alice as I pitied the position she had been put in. She had never asked for the horrors that had overtaken her life. She had been in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Maybe a time to make peace with her would come but that might not happen for a long time. For now all I could hope was for an opportunity to present itself. Until such an opportunity arrived I would have to deal with the possibility of a fight with her.

"Isn't guard duty grunt work?" Alex said.

"With Alice nothing is grunt work." I told him.

Alex was right that something as simple as guard duty should be grunt work. I shouldn't be wasting time away from more important matters just so that I made sure of a base's safety. To make it grunt work I would need to train a special force of men. The best so that when an Alice situation came there would be others able to deal with it and she wouldn't just kill them. She was an unstoppable force to Umbrella and she couldn't become that to me. I didn't want to defeat her but I couldn't allow her to harm my operations. Her need for vengeance wasn't justification for killing her. At least in my mind.

"How is your training going?" I asked.

"I don't do good with guns." He finally replied. "At least with Umbrella I had others to handle that for me."

"You won't always be protected by others and I won't always be there to protect you."

"I know."

I had managed to save him from a zombie horde and then it was by pure luck that he was able to revert from his zombie form. There had been the lingering question of how that had happened and it had caused some fear around the base. With no clear idea of how it was reversed there was no way to tell if Alex would change back. And, if he changed, we didn't know how to reverse it again.

"What if you didn't have to shoot a gun?" I asked, my mind racing around an idea.

"I don't have psychic powers like you or the clone." Alex replied, confused.

"You were a zombie for a little bit. We don't know how that happened and if you can even control the transformation."

"No. I made my decision on the matter, I'm not becoming that thing again."

His voice had become so fearful I was afraid that he would collapse. I kissed him hard to try and reassure him. Whatever he had experienced while being that thing had been too horrible even by his standards. He had said that he had a choice between me and power. Would he lose who he was if he reverted even for a second?

It was odd to see him so scared of the power he had once craved. He would do horrible things to achieve his ends but changing into a zombie had been a step too far even for him. It had been something that to his mind had not been worth what he had wanted, what he had strove for.

"At first it was so relieving to feel all that power." Alex whispered into my ear. "But without you I am nothing. That's why I changed back and it's the reason I will do anything in my power to help you."

I blinked.

"In that case you were looking out for people." I told Jaime. "There was no pure moral outcome."

"And he wanted me to kill my father." Jaime continued. "Between a king who wanted to burn King's Landing to the ground and a horrible father, there was no other choice."

I should feel dislike of Jaime for murdering Daenerys' father, but he had a point. He might have taken the Iron Throne from House Targaryen in the end, but he had saved so many lives. Maybe my queen would think of him differently and declare death to him, but I wouldn't. I couldn't condemn a man for choosing honor over reputation.


	12. Chapter 12

The air this morning was different and was full of a scent I couldn't place. Jeor was still sleeping and so he didn't notice that anything was off. Jaime didn't notice the scent because of his excitement of being close to King's Landing. It was more than noticeable that that was his current state of mind. It was as if I could taste his longing. Soon he would be with his lover and sister, what need did he have of a strange scent?

Looking around camp it didn't seem as if anyone else could smell what I could. It must be my enhanced senses that were warning me of danger. That, then, left me with the question of what exactly I planned to do with this information. If the scent was an indication of an attack I would have a way out. They would be too concerned with the battle and the aftermath to focus on me. I might be a good fighter but when your own pack was dying there were priorities. I could escape and rejoin my queen. I could show Jorah our newborn child. Then I could fight with Daenerys so that she would find herself on the Iron Throne. I shouldn't tell the Lannisters, but the better part of me knew I had to.

The truth was that while these men were on the opposite side, I couldn't let them go into a danger I was unaware of. I didn't know its extent which meant I didn't know how bad the casualties would be. I picked Jeor up so that I could walk to Jaime, I didn't trust the other Lannisters with my child's safety. Some of them were more than kind around him while others looked at him with disdain. I wouldn't risk his life. Not now. Not ever.

"Ser Jaime," I said once I approached him.

I waited until he was done commanding his men to continue. He took more time than was needed and I didn't blame him. I wasn't a friend to him and he shouldn't treat me as such. I was merely a Targaryen supporter and was to be tortured soon. The closeness of King's Landing scared me a little as I tried not to imagine the pain I would endure. No, not the pain but the possibility of losing Jeor. There were many things I could survive, but I didn't think the loss of another child was one of them.

"What is it?" Jaime asked.

"I smell something on the wind." I told him. "It's coming from King's Landing. I can't identify it and it worries me."

"I don't smell anything nor do my men."

"Where I grew up I had to be alert at all times. I don't think about noticing the world around me, I always do. My nose is extremely sensitive and there is something on the wind I don't know."

"And why tell me? Why not allow us all to go into danger?"

"If I knew what fate I was giving you to, I would without a second thought. My needs are to get to my husband and my queen. I have no greater desire than to help her sit on the Iron Throne. If I knew what was happening in King's Landing I would let you suffer that fate. But I don't know what has happened in King's Landing so I can't, in good faith, let you go without me watching you."

I waited for Jaime to make a decision. I hadn't told him more than I knew which meant not a lot could be done. His only want now was to get back to Cersei so I doubted he would delay his journey's end. While he might not abandon his men completely, he currently had other interests that were greater.

"I'll send Bronn to go with you." Jaime finally said. "You two can scout out ahead to see if there is any danger. Your son will be kept with me as insurance."

I held Jeor close to me and he woke up, giggling as he was oblivious to the danger around him. I didn't want to give up my son in case this was a trap. The man didn't have to keep his word and could easily kill my son once he took him. I thought about letting my full powers out and going to find my queen. I thought of killing and then I realized how wrong that would be. Those around me, friend or foe, shouldn't die merely because I was afraid. Killing in fear would allow my darker nature to take hold and I couldn't allow that. Besides not killing in fear, I had already decided not to abandon them to an uncertain fate. I had to hold true to my original decision.

I handed Jeor to Jaime and watched as the man held my son. He handled my son as if he were a precious jewel which surprised me. I didn't think Jaime would be that gentle but he was. Maybe we had formed a sort of friendship as enemies, not that it would help me out in the near future. But maybe, just maybe, it would mean my son would continue even if I didn't.  
* * *  
I continued to ride my horse even as the stench in the air became nearly too thick for me to bear. It wasn't the worst smell I had encountered but it was foreign. That made it all the more frightening to me. Bronn was riding beside me and while he had a calm demeanor, there was no question that he would be more than ready to stop me from escaping.

"Maybe the whole city will be burned down." Bronn said in a happy tone.

"Maybe," I replied. "But not by fire."

"Perhaps your fucking Targaryen queen came ahead of you."

"She would use her dragons to burn King's Landing down if that was the case. Her dragons are the symbol of her House and she wouldn't waste them. The smell isn't dragon's fire and I didn't hear their wings in the night."

The thought of my dragon's games with me made me feel slightly more cheerful. We had a game where she would attempt to sneak up on me. This had made me, even after her death, listen to the wind in case she came back. When her loss had still been new to me I had listened for her wing beats in the vain hope that she wasn't really dead.

After a few more minutes Bronn and myself finally had a good look at King's Landing. The majority of the city was untouched and for a moment I thought I had merely been imagining a danger. Maybe because facing torture was too much for me and my mind had started to break. Just as I thought I was going insane, I saw one area that was touched and did smell of that horrid scent.

From the few lessons about this place I had learned, I knew the place in ruins was the Sept of Baelor. I looked at the destruction, for a few moments heightening my eyesight, to see what had happened. If we were to report to Jaime then I should know if there was a bigger danger. But there was nothing wrong with the city except the crumbling structure.

"As long as Cersei is safe I don't think the cunt will mind." Bronn said, a slight uneasiness now tinting his voice.

Yes, as long as his love was safe he would be fine. Still there was something about the destruction. I was well versed in the dealings of the known world, it's just I hadn't been taught like a normal human was. I had learned facts here and there, thinking of much as unimportant while growing up. A direwolf didn't have much use for the layouts of cities or the reigns of kings. Now I reached through my memory to try and find what was familiar.

"As long as Cersei didn't cause it I'm sure Jaime won't be too disturbed." I told him. "Also if I'm wrong about the Sept of Baelor being destroyed with wildfire, that would be even better."  
* * *  
"Wildfire?" Jaime asked.

Ever since returning there had been no sign of Jeor and I didn't question where he was. If Jaime wished to tell me he would. I couldn't inquire too much as I was still a prisoner. Still the need to be reunited with my son clawed at the deepest part of me. I had lost two children already and the thought of not being able to save Jeor...it was nearly too much.

"I have never smelled the substance before, but the destruction seemed similar to some accounts I've found." I replied.

"And the rest of the city is untouched?" Jaime asked.

"Yes."

While heading back to camp, Bronn had informed me that Cersei's trial had probably taken place there. There had been some slight admiration for the queen as he implied she might have caused the explosion. It was a suggestion I had refrained from telling Jaime. If he thought his sister had caused it then...this was the man who had killed his king because of the same thing. Jaime might start thinking that he would need to kill his sister. It wasn't a train of thought that I wanted to start.

"I am sure your king and sister are both safe." I told him.

"That was where her trial was supposed to be." Jaime countered. "If she is safe then-"

"You shouldn't assume anything until you have all the facts."

I was comforting the Lannister both because I didn't want to see him in pain and the thought of having to kill his sister would make him more than unstable. I knew how he reacted now but if he acted without thought I didn't. Not only my life but my son's hung in the balance. Luckily he nodded and seemed to accept my condolence.

"I will protect your son but I won't protect you." Jaime replied. "You won't see your son ever again or until the Targaryen comes."

I nodded. He was being as kind to me as his position would allow. If myself and Jeor survived this I would look for some leniency for the man. Maybe he could be a valuable ally in the future. Maybe, though the idea was not likely, I could win him over enough so that he could help me escape.  
* * *  
I hated cities. They were so crowded and there was not much life to them. Humans bustled around but there was no sense of something greater. Walking on cobblestones was much different than running over the ground with bare feet. Besides my usual dislike of cities, my introduction to King's Landing had been a destroyed Sept and I was now being lead through the streets as a mere prisoner. People did not look at me with any form of disinterest or respect. Instead they looked at me as though I were a wild animal and they were waiting to see what show I would perform.

As footstep followed footstep, I drew closer to the Iron Throne. I wondered how King Tommen would react to my presence and how furious he would be. Even if he were a puppet, there was still rage that could be planted deep within him. Besides that, he could fear losing his position. Those in power were often loathed to relinquish it.

But when Jaime took me into the Red Keep, into the Great Hall, it wasn't a king I saw but a queen. For once I could understand why Houses took animals as symbols because it were as though a great lioness was in front of me. Her demeanor was calm as though she had just made a fresh kill and blood was running down her maw. As the blood splattered down she looked at me as though I were unworthy of her wrath. She knew that I couldn't harm her now, or at least had the ego to assume so, and so didn't look too disturbed by my presence.

"Queen Cersei," Jaime said, the words strong but I could tell he faltered with them. "When I came back from the Riverlands I found this thing."

"And who is she?" Cersei asked, arrogance tainting every word she spoke.

"She is a supporter of Daenerys Targaryen. She claims the dragonlord is coming to take the Throne from you."

I had to commend Jaime for keeping calm. Once I had seen the new queen on the throne there had been no doubt in my mind that she had used wildfire at the Sept. There had been no doubt in my mind that she had caused the death of her remaining child. It was only a monster that would kill their own child but...I had done the same to Franc. I was not blameless in this matter.

Cersei looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes. She held herself so most didn't know it, but I could smell it coming from her. That fear made me glad as she knew Daenerys was strong enough to win a fight. To win a war. That fear didn't just make me happy, it gave me hope. My queen could win and that made me happy. Jorah would be proud of her and we would have both served a worthy ruler.

"She can try." Cersei said. "Is there anything you know about this thing here?"

"Her name is Rin Kaari and she takes care of the Targaryen's dragons. We don't know why she is so far from her army."

Those in the room remained quiet but I could tell there was excitement in the air. The knowledge of dragons being back in the world would keep some up for days. As soon as the excitement wore off they would have to face the fact that they would be living where a war would end. That their safety might be in jeopardy. Maybe some would side with my queen because they were afraid of death by dragon fire.

"We found this on her." Jaime said and one of the Queensguard handed Cersei Alexander. "It's Valyrian steel."

"And now it's mine." Cersei replied, unsheathing my ancestral sword.

How she did so indicated she wasn't a fighter and was merely doing this to show off. She was now the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and I was the center of her attention. She didn't twirl it around but merely held it out, letting the light shine off of it. It was a beautiful sword and it held a wonderful mind. It held the mind that housed the knowledge of my House. Every ruler, lord and lady, of House Kaari resided in it. At least their knowledge did. Now such an artifact was being paraded around for nothing more than amusement.

"What is its name?" Cersei asked.

"Alexander." I told the Lannister after a glance from Jaime.

"Maybe I should have it reforged."

I hoped she was saying that merely to unnerve me. As Valyrian steel was so rare, it wouldn't take a maester to know it was my ancestral sword. She was beginning my torture early as though I had wronged her personally. But, in a sense, I had as my queen was the one who would usurp her. Of course she would have nothing but hatred to me.

"Daenerys knows that sword." Jaime replied. "If we needed to send the Targaryen a message, that would be how."

Cersei smirked at that and put Alexander back in its sheath. The knight had kept his promise of protecting my sword which gave me some hope. He was on the opposite side of this conflict but he was a man of his word. Maybe not a kind man or a good one, but he did what he said. He could've easily allowed his sister to do what she wanted but he hadn't.

"Maybe later." She replied and sat on the Iron Throne.

She sat on the throne as if it were a part of her. It was as if she had been waiting her whole life to be in her current position. This must mean she hadn't been queen for very long and was still in the glow of new power. For a few minutes she said nothing and merely looked at me. There was a darkness in her eyes that was offset by her golden hair. I pushed all fear to the back of my mind and focused merely on the present. Fear could come later when all was well. Fear could be looked at closer when there was peace. For now I must only focus on the present.

"If you answer questions now I will make sure the torture is much less intense." Cersei told me. "If you tell me her allies and her forces I can make your execution swift."

The darkness I saw in the woman before me made me doubt her. It all depended on how she wanted to let her rage out. I could tell her everything and yet the bloodlust in her could still need to be sated. I was aligned with House Targaryen, a member of the House myself by Daenerys' decree, and the Lannister queen might see me as representing Daenerys herself.

"I thought I would be meeting with King Tommen." I told her, hoping that the loss of her final child was a weak point for her. "I was surprised to see you on the throne and not him. It is a pity he isn't here as from what I heard he had been a good king. A kind one. What happened?"

As her grip on the throne tightened I worried I had crossed a line with Jaime. I wanted to exchange words with her, not him. I didn't mind torturing the queen by mocking her dead son, but Jaime was different. So far he had protected both my sword and my son. I had no reason yet to cause him harm. While I was guilty about involving him, I trusted him to know why he was being involved. We weren't allies or friends, any goodwill from earlier wasn't expected to last, and we both had to realize that.

"If he perished in the wildfire, you shouldn't feel guilty." I continued, my voice soft and comforting. "It isn't as through you caused the explosion yourself. Sometimes things happen and we must move on. I am sure you will be a strong queen with the short time that you are given."

"King Tommen saw the explosion and knew Queen Margaery had perished." Cersei replied and her voice struggled to remain calm. "In his sorrow he jumped out the window to join her in death. We still do not know who caused the explosion and that pains me as a mother should never have to lose one of her children."

Tommen had died because of events his mother had caused. It would not surprise me if she had felt her odds of winning her trial weren't good and so had made sure the problem was erased. Saving her own skin had cost her her final child's life. She did care for her children and now the guilt would eat at her. Or else it wouldn't as she would lose herself in her rage. It didn't matter to me which way she chose as my fate would remain unchanged.

I was soon escorted to a cell. Before I was shoved into the tight confinements, my hair was cut. To most humans of the known world, to have your hair cut short was a sign of shame. It was something no woman or girl wanted. For me I didn't mind as it was merely hair. As each lock floated down to the dirty floor, I merely gazed at it. There was no sadness in my eyes as this wasn't torture to me but merely boredom. From the way the men talked, it seemed Cersei's hair had been cut short and so she was doing it to me. She expected me to feel the same shame that she did. I would feel pain and terror later, for now I would soak in the calm.

"I don't see how any man could love you." The man cutting my hair said. "You only have one eye and how you will look soon...I think if you were married that man would leave you for a better woman. If things go how I think they will, you might not even be able to bear children."

I didn't know how much of what he said was true and how much was merely to make me afraid. I wouldn't lose hope merely because a man was trying to get under my skin. If I were to never bear children again, a loss that House Kaari couldn't afford, then I would wait until that happened. I wouldn't anticipate it or else the torture would be much easier for the Lannisters.

When I was finally alone in my dank cell, I wondered why the man would use marriage to torture me. I had the sky above and earth below, I had no real need of another's touch. Well, that was true until I met Jorah. I had been instantly drawn to the man, needing to fuck him and feel his touch, and hadn't thought of leaving his side since. If I had done what was normal for me and stayed in Essos, I wouldn't be in my current position. I would be wandering the land and not getting involved. But since I had met Jorah and had fallen in love, I was now holding the fate of many people in my hands.

If something went wrong Jeor could die. If I told them anything then Jorah and Daenerys could die. I would not be the one to fail my queen in that way. I put a hand on one of the walls and prayed to the gods to give me strength. I didn't care if they were old or new, I just needed their help now.

I blinked.

"But don't you ever think that maybe if-" I started and Alex shook his head.

"When I thought you had died, I realized how far my feelings for you went." He replied. "Not experiencing those emotions anymore scares me. I'll be killing myself which I can't do. I love you and our unborn child."

I kissed him and felt him calming down. His hands went down my back and pulled me close to him. I put my hands on his chest and thought of fucking him here. No one was here to stop me. I undid his shirt as he squeezed my ass. Both of us turned as someone else entered the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The Mormonts who entered the room stood still as if he were undecided on what to do. I quickly undid what I had done and stepped away from Alex. The man that had entered then looked to me for direction. I tended to have strict rules on where fucking was allowed. One of the places where lovemaking shouldn't occur is in one of the labs due to everything that could go wrong. Fluids from the process could still linger and contaminate future projects. The lab we were currently in didn't have samples but there was still the danger of one wrong move upsetting tests.

"I'm sorry for the informality," I told the Mormonts. "And the fact that you happened to walk in on it."

"It's...fine, Isaacs." He replied slowly. "Doctor Isaacs was asking for assistance earlier. I'm sorry for being late."

From his pocket the Mormonts took out what the humans here called a 'thumb drive'. I wondered if my husband had told the man to leave so he could do what he wanted in secret or if he truly needed the information. In any case I wouldn't show my suspicions in front of a low level member of my organization. I needed the illusion of a non-divided front.

"I'll leave you two to your work then." I told them.

The Mormonts saluted me while Alex looked embarrassed as I left the lab. To others he seemed to have a stoic expressions but I could see the faults and cracks in it. He liked to appear as one thing to others and another thing entirely to me. But only when no one else could see. It was a hidden side only for me.  
* * *  
"Stop." I told the Tims and K-Mart.

K-Mart tended to join in on training sessions more than Khaleesi. My daughter preferred private sessions with me but she would need to train with others soon. If the threat of Alice were to become more real than she would need to help instruct others on how best to fight her. For now, though, my friend's company was good enough.

"Do any of you see the mistake?" I asked as sweat rolled off their bodies.

We had been training for a few hours now and everyone was exhausted. I admitted it was partially my fear that was making me push them so hard. The fear that Alice would ruin everything and the fear that the work to get to the farming island would be a failure. I had to do everything I could to turn that fear into something useful. My great sense of dread shouldn't be the reason the Mormonts became no more.

"Yes," K-Mart said, her voice lively even though she appeared exhausted. "We were expending our energy too early so as the fight continued we couldn't concentrate clearly enough."

"Loss of energy and fear are very easily combined." I told the group. "When you start to worry that you will lose you start to make that a reality. Do any of you know how to combat that?"

"Make sure we don't waste energy needlessly." A Tim replied.

"That is a noble goal but is not always possible. For one reason or another you may underestimate or overestimate an enemy causing you to expend too much energy. How do you combat the loss of energy in that case?"

"Push the fear aside. Focus merely on the moment."

The woman who said that looked as if she didn't believe it. The words were true but the conviction was very much lacking. When the world was whole she had designed clothing. Ever since she had joined she had been trying to give us all uniforms of differing designs. She didn't like to think that there was no place for what she had done. Now and again I would go to her to let her play out her fantasies so she would keep calm. I hoped that the other Mormonts would take my cue on how to treat her. She was no fighter but as long as she could defend herself, there would be a place for her here.

"Yes, focus on the moment." I replied, nodding my head in agreement. "The future will always take care of itself. Valar morghulis. All men must die and we can't escape that fate. The more we allow fear to cloud our judgment and actions, the quicker we will meet the gods. But in the meantime valar dohaeris. We will serve as all men must."

For a few minutes I allowed them to rest. They drank water and ate food. During this time K-Mart remained quiet and didn't talk with anyone else. It was as if the girl were afraid and just wanted to be by herself. I didn't mind her not wanting to join in with the others, but at the same time I also wanted her to be a good ruler. To be a good ruler she would have to be around people more than she wanted. More than once a day I wanted to merely be away from everyone and be only with Alex. I only wanted to feel his touch at times and forget the world.

"Again." I said once the brief rest period was over.

To 'cool down', as the humans here would say, I decided to end the day's sessions with a few stretches. Everyone seemed to do much better with these, especially the fashion woman, and it ended on a good note. I allowed some jesting to go on to let everyone grow comfortable with one another. I didn't think they would all be friends, but they had to work together. The Mormonts' goal was to let humanity take its rightful place and that wouldn't be done with a bunch of infighting.

"Cure! Society! Rebirth!" We all shouted and the session was over for the day.

The Tims walked out of the room exhausted and I watched to see which ones would actually make good fighters. Just a small handful seemed like they could be in an army with the way they held themselves. They did not let the weakness in their muscles get to them. As I watched them go, K-Mart walked to stand beside me. Her own breathing wasn't heavy at all and it was like the session had refreshed her.

"Do you think they'll all stay, Double R?" K-Mart asked.

"Maybe." I replied. "I don't let myself think that they all will so when they don't I'm not disappointed. They would all be valuable members and I'm planning if one or more of them stay."

"You promise them safety and a way back to the way things were before. I don't see why they wouldn't stay."

"I also offer them hardships and tough choices. They might not like the workload or the dedication needed. I can't afford for anyone to be lazy and to some humans that might be the tipping point."

"But the zombies out there...you're offering the best possible solution and people leave."

Inside I was smiling. K-Mart had been my friend since we had met and she was keeping up that dedication. She was a fierce Mormonts and she would only grow stronger as the years progressed. It was up to me, then, to show her that there was a reason for her dedication. With a person like her it was safe to assume that if I made too large of an error she would be strong enough to leave. I had been strong enough to leave Alex for a time after he had dissected Franc. I saw that same strength in her.

"I do not seek to control people." I told her. "If they don't want to be a part of solution I only ask that they don't stop me."

"So Khaleesi tells me we might be fighting Alice soon." K-Mart said with a pained expression on her face.

She and Alice had both grown close. I didn't think K-Mart would win in a fight with Alice and I didn't want to make the two have to kill each other. However, the battle lines had been drawn and I could do nothing but respect them. Alice would fight for her ideals and I would do the same for mine.

"I don't want to but it's a possibility." I finally replied. "Maybe one day I can see if you can have a peace talk with her. She is a danger to Umbrella which means she could be useful to the cause."

"Why can't she realize that working with you is still getting her what she wants?"

"She is consumed by hate and grief. She wants things to go back to normal and letting hate in so fully is easy. There is a reason that people easily consume themselves with rage instead of thinking logically. It feels easier and safer in a chaotic world. Alice is not wrong for wanting vengeance as what was done to her, and what has be done since, is beyond horrible. Even though we are on opposite sides, I can't disagree with her."

I wished that I had thought to reason with Alice and so avoided this divide. Maybe if I had talked honestly she would have understood my reasons. Maybe she wouldn't have sided with me but would have not sought to fight me either. So many possibilities that would now never see the light of day. I couldn't go back in time and erase all that had happened. I could only continue and hope that the gods gave me a favorable outcome.

"When could I talk to her again?" K-Mart asked.

"Soon I'm going to one of the new bases to provide security for construction." I told her. "If you want to come with me we'll see what happens. Maybe we can end the conflict then and there. Her help would be greatly appreciated."

K-Mart remained silent and so did I. It was a vain hope that peace could be achieved so early and so easily. But a vain hope is what kept people alive in the darkest of times. And this was the darkest of times for the nightmare. In a few days or weeks or months a real battle with Alice would happen. But until that time arrived I would remain hopeful.  
* * *  
"Arg!" Khaleesi yelled as I slammed her against a wall.

I had used her mental energies against her and she had been unable to counter my maneuver. She grimaced in pain but there was a smile on it. We both liked our mock fights and I tried to make time for them when I could. I found fighting a way to quickly bond with someone. It was a pure and intense action, not even fucking could match the intimacy. Sweat poured down both our bodies and we took a moment to look at our surroundings.

We were in the basement of one of the houses on top. One of the houses to make it seem like this was just another city ruined by the t-virus outbreak. I needed to make sure that there was as little fighting to be done as possible. While I loved being in a fight, I didn't want to waste lives needlessly. What use would it be if I found a cure but all the humans were dead?

As my daughter stood up I felt the air becoming sharp near my neck. It was as if I could see the air shimmering in front of me in a dagger-like shape. Knowing I couldn't block the attack, I used the couch to help propel myself away from it. This move was successful and ended with only part of my sleeve being cut off.

The moment my feet hit the floor I shoved one of the vases at Khaleesi. She caught the vase with her hands and was distracted enough that I was able to kick her in the stomach. Even off balance, she was able to attack. One of her own legs managed to get behind mine leaving me to struggle for balance. I put my arms around her and soon we were struggling on the floor.

The next few minutes saw us as a tangle of limbs and ended with me on top. She went limp to indicate the fight was through and I waited five minutes to make sure she wasn't feigning defeat. When I was sure she was accepting her fate, I stood up and held out my hand for her. Khaleesi grabbed it and helped herself up.

"You're getting better." I told her, a soft smile on my face.

"As are you." Khaleesi said.

We both looked around to see how much destruction we had caused in our game. There hadn't been anything valuable inside so any destruction wouldn't have been costly. While there were semi-valuable things kept on top, there was nothing here to indicate this was anything but a deserted city. A town that had suffered the fate of most places in the nightmare. If, on the off chance, someone managed to sneak in the secret should be kept as long as possible. It wouldn't be good for such an important location, the main base of the Mormonts, to be known to all. Not yet.

"I'm feeling stuck here." Khaleesi said, sitting down on the couch. "I know I do an important job but I need to do something. I need to fight something. I don't know if I care at this point if I fight Umbrella or zombies. Maybe both."

"Alex will be going with me once the farming mission is underway." I told her, taking the seat beside her. "You could join that. It will be a long mission most likely."

"What about guarding the new base? I have her DNA and some of her memories. I know how she thinks and might be able to avoid a fight with her altogether."

My daughter did bring up a very good point. She was a clone of Alice, the only one that was loyal to me, and I should use that to my advantage. Alice, the real Alice, wasn't yet aware of her and wouldn't be expecting one of her own to betray her. But, at the same time, if two of the highest ranking Mormonts left Eden it wasn't good. We were the center of the organization and we shouldn't travel together. As long as Eden Base remained a secret we were all safe here. As safe as we could be, at least.

"K-Mart will be joining me." I told her. "I'm hoping that an agreement can be made and we won't have to fight each other. The girl was close to Alice and can use that to garner peace with her."

"I know you don't want to fight her." Khaleesi told me. "Trust me, I don't want to either. It's hard to think of her as someone else at times and if I had to make the choice to actually kill her...I don't know what I'd do. I think I would let her kill me because killing someone with my face...I couldn't do that. But you can't make peace with a woman who is feeling such rage. I feel that rage and it's only because I trust you that I haven't tried to kill you. Alex is proving himself and I trust that he will continue to because I believe in you. Alice doesn't know you like I do. She won't waste a moment to try and think about you two being allies."

"But is there a chance? Can't there be peace? I don't want to fight her, she's been through more than enough."

"She has. I have. We all have. But there will be a lot that needs to happen in order for her to listen to you. Especially with how you left her."

While I had helped Alice fight off Umbrella, she most likely wouldn't remember that part as much as how I had taken her kill away from her. Alex, the source of her pain and anger, had been taken away once I had made my decision. She would remember the betrayal much more than the help I had provided afterwards. At least that was Alice's perception from my daughter's point of view.

"We will wait for an opportunity then." I finally agreed. "But K-Mart is coming along just in case. Besides, she's a good fighter and we will need all the help we can if Alice does attack. She's not as well trained as you, but she's not defenseless either."

"What will you call your child?" Khaleesi asked, dropping the serious topic. "It won't be as insane as Khaleesi I hope."

"The child was conceived at Eden Base so...there are prominent figures in Christianity relating to Eden, aren't there?"

"Sometimes I forget that you're not from here and then you say something like that. Yes, Adam and Eve. They were the first two humans."

"I assume those names are more normal than the ones I make."

Khaleesi chuckled at that. Adam if a boy and Eve if a girl. My child would be named after the start of another try with Alex. I hoped that he would cherish this child more than our first. I hoped that he would look at them with love and develop a more caring nature. At least enough to sacrifice for his child.  
* * *  
I lay exhausted in bed. Above the sun was rising and I had just finished my current set of projects. The Alice problem was more imminent than I wanted and in a few days, at which time it would be safe to broadcast to the base for a few minutes, there would be word if I had to go early. I had also had to start thinking of a team for the farming mission as the people I wanted could be scattered around the globe. This wasn't like the Doom testing mission, this one would be far removed from help so I would need to choose my team carefully. If one of them acted out in fear I couldn't afford that and if Umbrella attacked I would need my finest fighters.

Besides planning for the farming mission, I had to deal with a romantic quarrel between lovers while Khaleesi got to merely look at a possible hacker. Dealing with people like that was exhausting and I would have preferred to merely look away, but their yelling had been disrupting work and the general calm felt around the base.

I turned over on my back and wished Alex would come back quickly. Him and a few fellow scientists had been excited with the reports of a zombie attack from Raqus Base. These new zombies had a different strain that had quickly died off, leaving the infected dead but cured. It would be half a month before any actual samples could be sent to Eden as initial testing would be done at Raqus. Alex and myself assumed that Umbrella was still looking at using the zombies as weapons but needed a better way to control them. If there was another accidental outbreak then it should die off quickly.

Finally I heard the door open and watched lazily as my husband entered the room. Once he closed the door he leaned against it, his body utterly exhausted. I went over to him and kissed his neck. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you need help?" I asked and he nodded.

After I took his shirt and coat off, I started to tenderly kiss his chest. He let out a surprised moan and pulled me close to him. I tasted and breathed the man I loved in. He was everything to me and I to him. After a few minutes I pulled away and helped him out of the rest of his clothing. Once he was naked he ran his hands up and down my sides. My body that had been tired was quickly waking up now. We comforted each other in touch and I needed comfort much more than rest.

"I don't know why you stay with me." Alex said. "You didn't have to come for me."

"And you didn't have to forsake your dreams just to keep me." I replied. "Adam or Eve."

"What?"

"Names for our child. They were conceived in Eden."

"Yes they were."

We kissed deeply, only breaking as he pulled my shirt off me, and I felt all my worries going away. All that existed now was me and him. My love and me existing merely as animals. Our kissing stopped again for him to get my panties off so he could stand in front of my fully naked form. Our lips met again and he pulled me roughly towards him, his cock going deep inside me as he did so.

"Ah..." I moaned into his mouth, my arms going around his neck.

Pleasure, pure bliss, flooded my body. I leaned my head back as he started to thrust and kissed my neck. As his thrusts increased we made our way to our bed. I got clumsily on the bed so that Alex was above me. My hands went above my head as I clutched at the sheets. Our moans getting louder as I felt my body on the edge of climax.

"Al...oooh...oooh..." I nearly screamed.

"Ri...ooo...iii!" Alex yelled and then came.

A second after I followed, my body allowing tiredness to seep in again. I smiled at Alex's grin of bliss. His body was still shaking a little, he had nearly been falling over and I had put his body through a little workout. Soon I was laying in his arms and felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Adam or Eve." Alex said, his voice a rare mixture of happy and content.

"You disagree?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Doesn't it worry you? What I did to Franc...don't you worry that I'll do that again?"

"I can't let myself worry like that. Either you'll be a good father or you won't."

"Which one do you think I'll be? Will I fuck everything up again?"

I blinked.

Arriving back in my home reality I cried out. I hit the walls with my hands as tears went down my eyes. There was so much worry in my body and in this reality I couldn't find comfort in Jorah's arms. I could only imagine him and how he was doing. I could only hope that he had survived the battle with Euron Greyjoy and would continue to survive until Daenerys retook the Iron Throne. I also felt guilty that I would not be able to help her with the majority of her conquest, any fighting after she arrived here would be minor by comparison. I had to reassure myself that resisting torture was just as important of a battle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Crysy, for allowing me to use your OC of Lei.
> 
> To everyone else: I hope you enjoy her.

"Do you really think that the Targaryen can save you?" Cersei asked, her imposing figure in front of my beaten figure.

At least my body seemed beaten next to her healthy one. In my cell, which after the first two days I was thinking of as my final resting place, there was no way to get fresh water or feel the wind on my face. I was trapped with the only interactions I had with people being them torturing me. Words were hurled and cuts were made. My body was being tempered, not broken by the Lannister.

I looked up at the proud lioness and saw pure arrogance flooding her body. The scent of her House was overriding my gift. Maybe it was her presence that was making everything seem like a Lannister or maybe it was the fact that King's Landing reeked of that bloodline. It was good that I didn't depend too much on that ability as it felt weaker. Everything was a Lannister or maybe I was just sensing Cersei's presence.

"I ask only that she defeat you." I said, my voice defiant. "My life is to be used in the service of others. It would be foolish of me to live my life purely for my own benefit."

"How long will you hold?" Cersei replied. "How long can you resist? Do you think that I will stop if you continue this insolence?"

"I am merely a mortal and my body can only live after so much. You can try as hard as you like but all you'll have left is a corpse. Unless you can bring me back to life, I will tell you nothing after I'm dead."

Cersei glared at me and I smirked. I felt like laughing as she had no power over me if I didn't give her any. I accepted the torture as the way things would always be. It was utter madness to try and resist the truth. Pain blended in with nothing and I was free. I was free when I was being cut and I was free during my brief moments of rest. The woman may command the Seven Kingdoms, but she would never command me. I would never be her puppet and I would never betray my queen. I would rather die than commit that sin.

"We haven't tried starving you yet." Cersei said with a smile. "We'll see how you talk after you haven't been able to eat after a few days."  
* * *  
I tried to not listen to the loud chewing of the man. He was seated just outside my cell and my mouth was watering because of it. It had been a few days since I last spoke to Cersei and she hadn't allowed me to be fed at all. It was my upbringing that stopped me from going into total madness. In the wild food wasn't always plentiful and there were times where you had to go with less. Sometimes you had to give up your food as someone else needed it more. Sometimes it was as if your bones would break but you had to push that panic aside. If you died of starvation that is how you met your end, but there was always the chance of life. If you panicked than that small chance could go away. This is how I kept calm, but the need to eat was still great.

The smell of the meat made me think of running with my pack. I would race across the ground as the scent of prey was close by. There was a peace in the chaos as I wanted to make the kill. I was the odd Direwolf and needed to prove myself constantly. My pack had been kind to take me in and I had to repay that loyalty. I was seconds behind the Direwolf that made the kill and helped her. I helped to tear and make the creature bleed. Then, amongst all the joy the death brought, we ate. I howled with them as I took in my portion of the kill.

I was taken from my daydream with the smacking of the man's lips. Now I had no pack, I merely existed to watch as another ate. But my time to eat would come and I would wait graciously as the man took his time eating. I would wait as he mocked me for not having what he did as one day he might not have food to eat. Maybe he would become my prey and I would tear at hi-no. I wouldn't revert back to that way of life every again. I would not eat humans except in the greatest of needs and I would take no joy when I did so.  
* * *  
I lay curled on the floor as hunger poured through my body. Each second was made to feel pain and I had to remind myself that I still had a ways to go before I would be on the brink of death. My mortal form was not well enough to fight except in the most dire of circumstances. If there was a moment I could escape I would take that. But...no...I couldn't risk escaping and leaving Jeor to an uncertain fate. It wasn't even guaranteed that Jaime would keep his promises if I left. My life was nothing compared to my son's. I wouldn't lose a child because I was selfish. I had lost Franc because I had been bored. Never again would I put my own emotions before my children's. I couldn't bear that pain again.

Closing my eyes I allowed my mind to drift to places outside of my situation. I had heard of legends of Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning as he wielded the sword Dawn, and had sometimes fantasized about sparring with him. He was the worthiest opponent I would ever find. His skills were renowned and a good match for my own. At least I liked to think so.

In this dream of mine I couldn't tell the surroundings but we were fighting. We weren't enemies but there were stakes, just not of the mortal kind. It was exciting as he was good, just not as good as me. He was worthy and yet not as worthy as I had imagined. I beat him easily and wished that I could spar the real Sword of the Morning. My mind must have wanted me to be happy and had failed. In the dream that I couldn't truly see my surroundings I could tell that he didn't mind being beat. He was happy about it.

"Tyrion?" I asked as I snapped awake to see a woman standing over me.

I took her form in quickly and how it differed from the dwarf's. I must miss the imp more than I had imagined I would. Well, torture did tend to bring out the little known parts of one's mind to the forefront. The woman, for lack of a better word, appeared pure with her appearance. Her hair was gold and her skin white, nearly as white as Daenerys'. I reached out with my Kaari senses but could only pick up what I did when I was by Tyrion. Each person had their own projection onto my senses and I wondered why Tyrion of all people was the person I was thinking of.

"I'm...Lei." She said and held out some food.

It was less than most humans gave to their dogs, but I didn't care. Anything was good at this point and, after sniffing it, I judged that there were no poisons tampering it. For some reason this woman had come down to feed me. Maybe Cersei was pretending to give me hope merely to yank it away. Then again the woman seemed more straightforward than that. I doubted the one seated on the Iron Throne would think to use such clever tactics. That didn't mean this woman in front of me, feeding me, had other motives. An innocent demeanor could hide something underneath. However, I had to take in this nourishment no matter if there was a crueler play going on.

"Is it true?" Lei asked.

"Is what true?" I replied as I picked every last scrap from the bones.

"That dragons are back in the world."

"Yes, that's true. My queen, Daenerys Targaryen, has three of them. Drogon is the largest among them and her mount."

"She rides a dragon? What about Tyrion?"

"Why do you care about him? I would think he would be one of the most, if not the most, hated men in Westeros now. He killed his father and fled his execution. You must believe that he killed King Joffrey. I would think that a human like yourself would want to hear if he got eaten by a dragon, I wouldn't think you'd be interested if he was able to ride one."

There was a moment's pause. Lei wrapped her arms around herself as she thought. I didn't care if she talked or not, right now there was some peace and food to replenish my strength. Now was the time to ignore the world as it was so easy to do and focus on good. Once the meat was off the bones I cracked them open to get at the marrow. It tasted like the finest feast to my hungry stomach.

"He wouldn't kill Joffrey." Lei said as I ate the last bits of marrow the bones provided. "He might be an ass but he wouldn't kill the former king."

"What about the fact that he killed his own father?" I asked her, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "There is no question that that happened."

"I don't know."

Her voice had grown distant as she searched for a reason. Not one human was blameless and Tyrion was no exception. I wasn't blameless and the men I loved weren't either. I didn't know what Lei had done in the past, but if she hadn't committed a sin yet she would in the future. It was hard for me to think of her doing any wrong as there was nobility in her. But nobility never meant one would stay that way. Jorah had lived a good life and then sold people into slavery.

"You are risking a lot to give me food." I told her, pushing the bones towards her.

"I don't like to see people in pain and...Queen Cersei won't catch me." Lei said with confidence as she picked up the bones.

"You're just a commoner, Lei, I doubt she will bat an eye if you die. She doesn't seem like that kind of woman."

She paused before leaving my cell and looked at me. Maybe she was foolish enough to think that she wouldn't be caught. My death only eluded me because I had information but Lei would die quickly. I didn't know which fate was worse. In any case she had a kind heart and I would honor that. Once she left I hoped that she would be back soon as I needed the comfort. I needed scraps and good company to not imagine how Jorah was. I needed to distract myself for as long as possible so I didn't think of running.  
* * *  
"The queen has decided to give you food." One of my guards said and tossed rotten fruit into my cell.

My mouth watered at the scent of the food while the sane part of me was disgusted. The fruit, oranges and bananas, were days old and the buzzing of flies was loud in my ears. She wanted me fed, I needed to be alive to answer her questions after all, and yet wouldn't be kind. Holding myself back, I looked at the food to see if it was safe. Even in my starving state, which wasn't as bad as it could be thanks to the mysterious Lei, I would stay strong so that I wouldn't get sick. The wrong kind of illness could leave me delusional and not realizing the severity of answering certain questions. I doubted Cersei was that cunning and yet it could still be an outcome.

"Fuck it all, just eat it." The guard said, spitting on me. "You're starving. Just eat."

That's what I wanted to do. I just wanted to enjoy any nourishment and feel peaceful for at least a moment. I wanted to eat and let the juices roll down my chin like blood from a kill. I wanted to let myself go but I couldn't. Jorah, Daenerys, and the others were counting on me. They didn't know it but I could be holding their fates in my hands. I didn't want my husband to come here and see me failing. I would never forgive myself if I had to see disappointment on his face like that. I had committed wrongs in the past and I would do much better in the future.

"It might make me sick." I told him, hardly any inflection in my voice.

"Better sick than dead." The guard said.

"You mean better that I remain alive so your whore of a queen can question me? Better that I starve to death and stay faithful."

"You're as crazy as the religious fanatics."

If I had any real energy to waste I would've thrown an orange at the man. I was nothing like the lunatics that believed their way was the only way. I would never force someone to believe something they didn't. I would never let my ideals overshadow another's happiness. I would never be so closed minded as to not adapt to the truth. From the mumblings I had heard about the destruction of the Sept, it was most likely the High Sparrow's ego that had been his downfall and the reason many had to die. Hopefully that would be the same reason Cersei would die and a thing Daenerys could overcome. My queen's right to the throne was unquestionable to my mind, but she still had faults that she needed to overcome. What if her am-no, she had both Jorah and Tyrion to keep her sanity. Her mind could shake but it would always stand firm against pure insanity.

"Maybe I am." I said, my voice unsteady no matter how calmly I tried to speak. "If I am like the fanatics why bother torturing me?"

"Even fanatics can break." He said and slammed my door shut.

I let out a heavy sigh as I tried to keep myself calm. Over the next few hours the stink from the fruit became more pleasant as my hunger tried to get the better of me. The sweet scent reminded me of my daily run around the Raqus estate. When the flowers were in bloom there was a lovely scent that seemed to surround everything. How I missed Essos and the only human family I had ever known. How I wished I could begin my mornings with the peaceful runs as the estate slowly woke up. But it was no use mourning what once was as I had to focus on the present.  
* * *  
"Get up." A guard said and pulled me up, my weak body still managing to stand.

Besides him, three other men escorted me to where Ceresei was waiting. Walking there was hard as I wasn't yet used to spending energy I didn't have. For the sake of my dignity, I held my own as well as I could. Leaning on the guard as little as possible. Those escorting me didn't seem to care, but they weren't the one I was concerned about. When we entered Cersei's living quarters, the Lannister directed us to a balcony where Jaime and the undead Mountain stood waiting. The former showed no signs of his emotions while the Mountain had no choice about his emotions. He merely existed and his stench was perverted.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Cersei asked.

I looked at the setting beyond the balcony. Within a minute I figured out why I was here. Before the Sept had been destroyed, it would have been visible here. It was at this spot Cersei must have been gloating about her victory while her son committed suicide. I could use Tommen's death to my advantage to turn this torture session around on this false queen.

"This is where I stood as my enemies fell." Cersei said before I could reply. "The High Sparrow thought he could control me like he could control my son. It wouldn't surprise me if in his arrogance he stopped everyone from escaping. I should probably go to the Sept and thank him for that. He thought I would bow to him like a filthy commoner, he never imagined that I could beat him. Besides him I killed House Tyrell in one fell swoop. All my enemies thinking they could defeat me and yet here I am as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Yes, it's very lucky that your children died so you could sit on the throne." I said stoically, making my voice as steady as it could be right now. "Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. I thought you brought me here so I could think on how you killed your last child. You were here gloating and abandoned Tommen at his time of need. How did it feel seeing his corpse? Did it make your victory all the more sweeter?"

Her response was how I imagined it. Her lips curled and she seemed about to lose control. For a moment I thought she would put her queenly duties behind her and lash out like the monster she was. But then she grew calmer and went to pick up her glass of wine. Slowly she picked it up and started to drink. I thought she did so to calm herself. My words had hurt her and I wondered what emotions were bubbling behind those eyes. Was it anger that I was stronger than she had imagined? Was it sadness of losing her child?

"Do you have a man waiting for you?" Cersei said once she was standing in front of me.

She quickly gave a guard a signal and I saw him holding a whip. It had hooks on every inch of it, small ones that could rip and tear my skin with ease. The one holding it seemed like he could pull my skin off with it if he so chose. He tried to keep a stoic expression but there was glee bubbling deep in his eyes. My body started shaking and it took a good minute for me to stop. I had to appear strong like nothing could get to me. I didn't need any outward sign that Cersei's torture was working, but I knew once the whip started striking me I would have little choice in the matter.

During the first five strikes I was able to hold back any screams. I was able to do this even as blood poured down my skin and I felt like I was on fire. I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be consumed by flames, but now I remembered. Memories of past burns came to me and it was with the sixth strike that I let out my first scream. The whip struck every side of me and tears started to go down my eyes. Rip and tear. Tear and rip. My mind retreated into the pure animal part of my body and I found myself lost.

My mind found itself at the Tourney at Harrenhal. This was the event that eventually lead to the end of House Targaryen's rule over the Seven Kingdoms and my queen being in Essos. My mind's eye saw Jorah not as he was now, but not having been tempered by his mistakes and quest to redeem himself. He was younger and purer than he would become. He looked at me. I looked at him. I could tell that he longed for me and my body longed for him. So much younger and yet less desirable by some degree. His trials and tribulations had made him a better man, a man worthy of my devotion, and yet this incarnation of him still inspired in me a sense of dedication I felt for no other human.

"Ah!" My mouth cried out as my mind felt removed from my current situation.

Jorah's youthful face was replaced by a wall of pain. My cuts had gotten deeper and more numerous. I felt life flee from me with every drop of blood that hit the floor. My eye looked at Cersei and I analyzed her as if I wasn't in my body. I saw her wicked smile as her man killed her prey for her. If she really were a lioness she would be doing the killing as the lions were the ones to sit back but take credit for all the work.

"She'll be useless to us dead!" Jaime yelled angrily.

"It's almost if you care for her." Cersei said. "But you're right. Stop, we can do this again later and she might continue to survive if she eats."

The man stopped and Jaime came over so that I could lean on him. I leaned into his arms much more than I meant to. My body was weak and making me embarrass myself. The loss of blood and hardly any food meant it seemed a miracle that I was still alive. Cersei walked over and we locked eyes. I wanted to say something but my voice wouldn't come out of my throat.

"Does she have a man waiting for her?" Cersei asked her twin.

"She had one." Jaime said. "I don't think he'll be there for her anymore."

Did she truly think to break me through the human concept of love? Did she want to break me and if I survived I would feel like less of a person because a man wouldn't love me?

Sadly she was right. I loved Jorah with all my being, I had decided to help Daenerys because of him, and if he no longer let me share his bed I didn't know what I would do with myself. However, he wouldn't be put off by my scars. He had loved me no less when I had lost my eye.

"Scars aren't enough." Cersei said. "A bastard in your belly means any honorable man would desert you."

I blinked.

"If I thought you were lost I wouldn't have rescued you." I told him. "I wouldn't have sacrificed Alec for you."

"You loved me." Alex said softly. "I don't think you had a choice."

"I wouldn't have liked killing you, it would have haunted my dreams for all eternity, but I can't let monsters live. There are already too many of them."

"Because of me."

"You can change. You'll be a good father, a good man."

Even though I could feel his unease, we both drifted off to sleep. Maybe in our dreams we could live ideal lives. I didn't want to think what Cersei had meant and I didn't want to think of Alex needing to be killed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alice is close." The Mormonts said in High Valyrian over the radio.

"Is it your fear telling you that or logic?" I asked in the same language.

I had been woken from my husband's arms after only two hours of sleep. It had been dangerous for the woman to contact me and so I knew it was important. I had to reassure Alex that I would be back in bed soon but had to deal with Mormonts matters first. Now I was in one of the radio centers surrounded by three Mormonts, their eyes sagging as their shift had just about to have been over until the emergency.

"Logic." She replied. "Her group's movements have made them approach us quicker than we imagined. She could be here in a day or mere hours."

I would have to leave right away and my good-bye to Alex would have to be quick. I didn't want him to rush to see me off as he needed to rest. If more information came out about the Raqus zombie attack I wanted him at his sharpest to analyze what had transpired. He would need to be well rested for that.

"I will come as quickly as possible." I said while going over where K-Mart most likely was at this moment.

"This is Alice." Alice's voice said in English.

I was in shock and wondered how to best improve security. Then I releaized that the Mormonts' face wasn't surprised or at least she was hiding her shock extremely well. In any case I would have to work through this situation and prepare for future security risks after this was done. Now I listened to Alice's voice, I wasn't able to see her face from my end, and thought of the divide that was between us. I would gladly stop my fight against her if she would do the same. Maybe this conversation would be the chance.

"You don't seem to be getting the point." Alice continued. "You need to stop what you are doing and stop working with both of the Isaacs. I know about Alexander and he is a monster. He is responsible for what happened with the outbreak. He was working with the Umbrella Corporation and I doubt he has stopped."

"Rin Isaacs has a way to put the world back as it was." The Mormonts replied. "And so far all I know of you is that you have killed some of our people. I have allowed this conversation because Rin is here."

"That bitch is here?"

"Yes, that bitch is here." I said as I mentally reminded myself to thank the Mormonts for this conversation. "We are not on opposite sides, not really, and I was hoping to form a type of peace."

I wanted this conversation to work so I wouldn't have to be in the position of killing her. What had been done to her, what horrors my husband had helped give her, made it impossible for me to think of her as an enemy. She had all the right in the world to be angry and seek revenge, if only I was able to give that to her. But I had to be realistic in how I dealt with her as she was a rabid beast. Alice wanted to bring Alex and Wesker down. To taste their blood and then hopefully get back to the way things were. I would gladly help her destroy Wesker when the time came, but I would never give her the satisfaction of killing Alex. I loved him despite of all his faults.

"We are on opposite sides." Alice said harshly. "I don't protect egotistical, genocidal maniacs. I do not side with the enemy. Not ever."

"I understand your concerns." I said as if her anger didn't hurt me. "I wouldn't like working with someone who had caused me so much pain. So much anguish. I wouldn't trust that person after all they had done, not easily at least."

"If you hand Doctor Isaacs over I'll work with you. I'll help you do whatever you want to do to bring the world back to normal and destroy Umbrella, but I won't do so when you trust him. A man like him won't change. If you realize that, your group isn't as moral as they think."

I hadn't thought that Alex could be anything except what he was. I had thought he was destined to be a monster and so I had left. I had faked my death all so he wouldn't look for me. I hadn't expected him to care so much, to be so broken, about my apparent death. But he had been and it was the fear of losing me that was making him become a better man. I believed now that he could become more than he was, but it would be a hard journey to complete.

"I once thought as you do." I told her. "But once he thought I was dead there was a change in him. I don't think he will become a saint, but he will become a good man."

"You realize he's fooling you." Alice said. "He knows that his best chance of survival is with you now. And what you can do...he probably views you as something to experiment on, not love."

"In the early days it was both. I originally came into Umbrella's arms as a mere experiment and was eventually given to Alex. He experimented on me and then it became a relationship. He waited for me to reciprocate his affections, he didn't demand them. He was dark and twisted, but with me he found he was capable of love."

"Then you're as dark and twisted as he is. Everyone who is in that building will die. I don't want to kill brainwashed people, but it's the only way to stop you."

With that the connection went silent. I showed no outward reaction to my men but inside I wondered how I could have had a favorable outcome. If an alliance could be formed, that was. Khaleesi was right and my search for peace would not happen for some time. Now I would have to fight Alice and if I killed her that would be the way of things. The gods were not always kind and sent us down paths we did not want. But we had to because that was the way of mortals.

"I will be coming quickly." I told the Mormonts in High Valyrian.

"Yes, Isaacs." The Mormonts said with a bow of her head.  
* * *  
"I have to go now." I told Alex, kissing him deeply.

"Can't it wait?" He asked, his hand touching my face.

"No, my love, Alice will attack soon and I'll already be late."

I looked at my husband's body and wished I could lie next to him. I wanted to forget my troubles and that was easy with him at times. But my calling was to protect my men and they wouldn't stand a good chance without me. I hated being the leader in times like these but it was a position that was mine. I couldn't abandon it or else chaos would ensue and all I worked for would be destroyed.

"You are willing to risk our child, Rin?" Alex asked.

"I am fighting a war, Alex, and I cannot stand idly by." I replied. "I will be as safe as I can. I don't want to lose another child. I won't."

After one more parting kiss I left.  
* * *  
"We're going to need to stop to refuel." The pilot said in High Valyrian. "I'm sorry for the delay."

"Let us hope that the gods have left another helicopter there." I said after a moment. "We can't waste any time. The attack might have already started."

"Yes, Isaacs." The pilot said and then was silent.

I looked at the Mormonts in the helicopter. This time there were no Tims as this mission was too important for mere cadets. I couldn't risk any doubt in my men as they killed what amounted to innocent people because war is ugly. Friends and foe mixed into one and there was no other choice but to honor your own survival above theirs. Even though I didn't doubt the loyalty of the men in the helicopter, I worried about the people in the base being just as loyal. Unlike K-Mart and the others around me, they were experiencing the fear up close and personal.

"You did the best you could." K-Mart told me as she looked out a window. "Alice just isn't ready to listen to reason yet."

"And what if she never does?" I asked her, aware of the others' eyes on me. "We might end this war with her dead. I'll have killed someone whose only wrong was being fucked over."

"Permission to speak freely, Isaacs." One of the men asked.

I had to hide a soft smile as this is why I didn't mind K-Mart speaking so frankly in front of me. Besides needing to be reassured, I wanted my fellow Mormonts to realize that Alice wasn't evil. That no matter the atrocities we committed against each other, I was willing to make peace with her. Umbrella and the zombies were enemies, not Alice. I wanted those under my command to be aware of that and not to demonize her for her actions.

"Permission granted." I replied with a slight nod of my head.

"You can't reason with some people." He said. "She has made her intentions against us very clear and so she is the enemy. You shouldn't debate whether or not she deserves it: it's you or her. And, frankly, I would rather you survive than the one trying to kill us."

"If only things were so clear. Just because you have to kill someone doesn't mean you should be happy or indifferent about it. You should realize the implications of your actions or you might just turn out like Wesker and his ilk."

There was silence until we made our refueling stop. This one was less remote than the one where April Dekker currently resided, but its location kept it safe enough. For miles around there was only the desert and zombies. Hardly any shelter or supplies resided near it. Thanking the gods, I transferred the men for this mission into another helicopter. It had just been refueled and its pilot was ready to make his way on another supply run.

As I made the transfer and explained myself, I felt extremely awkward at giving orders. I was the woman who ran with a direwolf pack and flew on the back of a dragon. I was as wild as any human could be. In my mind I could never truly think of myself as human and now my DNA proved I wasn't one. Giving commands to humans felt wrong in a sense and I couldn't wait until I could live a more simple life. One without war and one where my reality wasn't consumed with infected.

No one in the helicopter was dozing off as we made our way to the base. Everyone seemed tense and itching for a fight. Some Mormonts checked their weapons while others did stretches. The latter ones did minor stretching as there wasn't enough room for anything else. Those believing in a higher power prayed to their deities as the base came into view. Outwardly it didn't appear as if anything important was going on except a few minor repairs. The important work was being done inside, both in the buildings and underground, so it would be better protected. The location had been chosen because not much would need to be done to the building to make it functional.

This base wouldn't equal the size of Eden, but it would be large as a base should be. A few of the buildings surrounding the main one would form the top portion while the base below would extend miles outward. This base wouldn't serve the same function as Eden as its main use would be to help with the farming operations. Much different than what my main base did.

Looking down I used my dragon's eyesight to look down and see where Alice's group was. I quickly realized that simply attacking with the others wouldn't work and something a little more powerful was needed. I went over a plan of attack that would save causalities from both sides as well as protecting the base itself. Guilt over my future killings nearly got to me but I pushed those feelings back. If Alice died today, she died. I would not put her life over my men. I couldn't make that kind of sacrifice.

"Base," I said in High Valyrian over the radio. "Send your best fighters some distance away from the base to intersect with Alice. She doesn't know what is important and what isn't. Your presence will be the only thing she'll be able to truly go on. My men will help with that illusion."

"And you?" The Mormonts replied in the same tongue.

"I will be changing. Hopefully that will take care of the majority of the problem."

When I stopped talking I looked at the men under my command. All of them were brimming with the need to do something. I wouldn't be surprised if that need was mixed with fear. I had made it clear that Alice was extremely powerful but also had reminded them that she could be defeated. There was a difference in knowing it wasn't likely that you would win and giving in to despair. Just as there was a difference between knowing you had a chance and letting your ego take away your sanity.

"Cure. Society. Rebirth." I said and they shouted in response. "K-Mart, you are in command now. Your first priority is to protect the base by killing Alice's group or driving them away. Your second priority, as long as you are able to complete the first one, is to try and make peace with Alice."

"Will do." She replied.

I opened the door at the back of the helicopter and stood on the edge. I looked down and held my arms out to test the wind. Even though my dragon form was powerful, there were mistakes that could be made if I was too sure of myself. After checking that Jorah and my guns were secure on my body, I jumped out of the helicopter.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to feel the simple joy of wind crashing against my face. It felt good to lose myself so completely in the emotion of joy and to forget about the horrors I would soon do. I would be killing what I saw as innocent people, but I would do so to protect my own men. It didn't seem fair or right, but there was no perfect choice to be made at this moment.

Opening my eyes, I focused on my transformation. The physical limitations of my human form melted away and were replaced by a dragon's unstoppable force. No wonder the Kaari, Targaryens, and other dragonlords had amassed such power because of their mounts. Feeling the power and certainty made me more sure of the actions I would have to take.

My wings caught the wind and I circled over Alice's group. I would have to attack them while giving the majority a chance to escape. If I could drive them away through fear, it would be better. However, Alice could inspire people and that meant the easiest option probably wouldn't work. I would have to kill.

Pulling my wings close to my body, I dove down. My enemy's group was made up of her clones and regular humans. The former were the most dangerous and if I could kill them that would be best. I wouldn't have to kill if I didn't want to as all that was needed was to distract them. I spread my wings wide and flapped a few times to stop my descent. I had positioned myself over the center of the group, the easiest way to scatter them.

As I opened my maw wide the group connected to mine. As my fire reached Alice's people, the fighting between the two started. The clones reacted the calmest to being set on fire, some able to stop my flames from reaching them altogether. I dove down again as some of her group tried to get away from the large dragon overhead. Right before chaos was to take over Alice's group, a calm seemed to sweep over them. The majority of her people attacked mine while a few tried to distract me. Diving down they tried firing their guns at me, the bullets didn't even reach my skin. A person like Alex would get beyond cocky at this point, luckily I had a much different mindset. If I didn't I wouldn't have noticed the rocket launcher that was just out of my view. I could either destroy it now or have Alice do my dirty work for me.

I roared loudly as if the battle was already won. I breathed fire recklessly and pretended to chuckle in glee as humans looked up in terror. I flew over the vast field of broken cars, worn down buildings, and even flew through part of the canyon that was close by. All the while keeping an eye on the rocket launcher and what target it should be used against. There was a small convoy of trucks that were holding both people and guns. Even if I lost this battle, it would be best to make sure that they would have as little fight left afterwards.

Sparing a glance at my own men, they were pretending to be very invested in guarding a gas station and what used to be a bank, I enacted my plan in full. While a short distance away from the trucks, still seeming to be oblivious to the danger, I prayed to the gods to forgive me for the death that I would soon bring. I heard the sound of the rocket launcher and changed direction quickly. Luckily my plan of making sure they were focused solely on me by changing direction so often that they had no choice but to only pay attention to me had worked. As the trucks blew up I flew to where the rocket launcher was. I blew fire at the offending weapon, wrapped one claw around it, and then flew up high.

I looked over the battle field and how my men were holding up. I felt proud of K-Mart for not only fighting well but getting my men to obey her. One day she would make a good leader that my men would come to respect. Finding a place that would hurt neither side, I dropped the rocket launcher there. Just as I was about to circle around to figure out what to do next, I felt myself pushed by psychic energy. Sparring with Khaleesi was the only reason I noticed that a group of clones were attacking me. Guessing where they were, I pulled my wings to my sides and focused on my human form. Transforming this time felt wrong as it felt like I was clawing through miles of stone to escape from my grave. I didn't have time to breathe when I became human as I still had to fight.

Using my dragon's gifts, I untangled myself from the clones' energies. Amongst the chaos of the battle I heard many Alice's voices yell out in agony. They didn't know I had a clone myself and so I was well aware how to defend myself. It was a secret that should be kept as long as possible for moments like these. I slowed my descent so I landed in the burning wreckage softly. I heard the clones come for me as if they were shouting their every move. Just as the three fired at me, I took out my own gun while dodging their fire.

"Die, fucker!" A human yelled and I looked briefly at her position on a rotting car.

I didn't smile and, instead, focused on the problem at hand. The clones and I traded shots with the human chiming in every now and again. The human had such rage which meant she would probably do something extremely stupid. The four of us, not including the human, were caught up in a dance. There was jumping, running, firing, and using our own powers. The air around us crackled with energies that humans couldn't handle. It was because of Alex and Umbrella that these 'gifts' had been bestowed on those I now fought. There was amble reason why Alice was so rage driven against me: I was helping the man that had messed up any chance at a normal life for her.

Just as I was figuring which clone, or clones, to trick the human into killing I heard a loud explosion. All five of us stopped and looked to where it came from. Suddenly Alice and her people started retreating. All except for the three clones around me.

"May the gods forgive me." I said and then sent fire into the clones.

They tried to escape their fate by using their own powers, both physical and mental, but it was no use. The human had run away at this point, possibly because she didn't think of the clones as real, so I didn't have to worry about her as one of the Alice clones hung onto life. I was impressed that she could fight so strongly while her twins crumpled around her. There was life to her and strength.

We both abandoned our guns, our bullets having run out, and attacked with other means. She used a sword while I used Jorah. Her steel crashed against mine, sparks jumping off of them. I studied each of her movements and reminded myself that she was a person. She wasn't Khaleesi since she had lived her life differently and I shouldn't depend fully on the knowledge of my daughter.

"Your battle is over now." I said as we found ourselves a few feet apart, both of us gathering our strength for a renewed attack.

"It isn't." The clone replied with a growl. "You're still alive."

I blinked.

I felt Jaime tense up at his sister's words. I was too weak to do the same. Cersei wouldn't just break me through the shame of bearing another man's son, she wanted me raped so I felt powerless. The gravest sin you could do to a person was rape them. I had merely eaten humans and hadn't broken their spirits until they became tainted in mind.

"Take her away, Jaime." Cersei said with a smile. "And if you do like her, you can do the deed."


	16. Chapter 16

"So, are you going to?" I asked weakly as Jaime lead me back to my cell.

I waited vainly for an answer in the silence. Because I was so weak looking, Cersei hadn't had any other guards accompany us. She was confident and she was right as now I couldn't fight, not with the undead creature she kept as a companion. When I was better, though, I would stand a better strange against the former Mountain. In life he was said to have been a powerful fighter and in his undead state he was said to have retained that ferocity.

"No." Jaime replied angrily. "Why would I?"

"Because your sister offered you the chance to have sex with someone else." I answered honestly. "I doubt she gives you that option frequently. You're her little lap dog that does what she wants."

Suddenly I found myself slammed into a wall and I groaned at the impact. After a few seconds of pain I looked him in the eyes. The man had said that he had killed his king because of the threat of wildfire and yet he let his sister live even though she had used the substance. Love could blind us all but even I had left Alex after the incident with Franc. Jaime, though, was still loyal to his sister.

"I am not her dog." Jaime said.

"Then why not kill her, that's the only way she's going to be stopped." I retorted. "You killed your king for the safety of others."

"He wasn't her."

With that he let go of me and I breathed. It was a strained breath but at least there was air going into my longs. I looked at him right before he grabbed my arm, dragging me after him. I had angered him but I didn't care. If it took some prodding to make him see reason, something I thought could happen, I would endure pain.

"I've never had family." I told him. "I had people that were close to me but nothing like a human brother or sister."

"She's not just my sister, she was the mother of my children." Jaime replied, slowing down the hectic pace.

"You said she only cared about her children. What if, with them gone, she goes mad? What if the woman you love isn't there anymore?"

"I won't believe that from someone who's working with a Targaryen."

But I could tell that was a lie. There had been doubt creeping into his mind ever since he had returned to King's Landing. Doubt that could lead him to killing his sister or maybe allowing me to escape. If I escaped he knew the first person I'd go to was Jorah who was working with Daenerys and would help kill Cersei. If I was used as a pawn to make sure he could say he didn't personally bloody his hands, I didn't mind. The important thing was that the current queen be dealt with for all that she had done. I only had experienced a little of her wrath but I was certain that there was more I wasn't aware of. Two Houses wouldn't have aligned themselves with Daenerys if Cersei hadn't committed many grievous sins.

There was no more talking on our way to my cell. Silence giving me more than enough time to think. My wounds could get infected and spell my doom. Hopefully the gifts I had gotten from my dragon gave me more strength than a human would. Maybe diseases that affected humans wouldn't affect me. In the nightmare my dragon-human DNA protected me from the t-virus, so why not infections in Westeros?

With a push, Jaime locked me back in my cell.  
* * *  
The last of the bleeding stopped over the course of two hours. I looked at my wounds and thought of the best way to keep them healthy in my current situation. I didn't have access to any supplies and so I would just have to hope for the best. I groaned in pain until I heard familiar footsteps. The taste of Lannister blood was thick in the air, with the corpses and living humans of that House finding their resting places in King's Landing, but that didn't mean the person coming to me now was of that line.

"Lei," I said breathlessly as the mysterious woman opened the door. "It is good to see you."

I didn't know if she was friend or foe still, but that didn't matter. What mattered now was she was carrying items that would help clean my wounds. If this was part of the torture at least my body was being healed. Cersei wanted a living person to torment, me being a corpse wouldn't be good for her. Also along with the medical supplies, Lei had brought a piece of bread.

"The Queen is going to feed you." Lei said as she started cleaning my wounds.

"Because she wants me to have just enough fight in me to make the rape interesting for her men." I said, taking a bite out of the bread.

The woman didn't reply and I didn't question how she got her information. If she hadn't told me before I wasn't going to expect an answer. Maybe she had overheard something or maybe she had been sent by Jaime. Of course he wouldn't have alerted me if that was a case. He might still serve his sister, but he wouldn't let certain people die.

"But you'll be able to fight them off." Lei said hopefully. "You've dealt with dragons. People...they must be easier."

"Each opponent always presents a new set of obstacles." I replied with a small smile, her confidence amusing me. "Just because I can tackle dragons doesn't mean I can do the same here. What is being done to me will affect how well I can fight. I might be able to defend myself one or two times but eventually I will be violated. Eventually one of the men will succeed."

There was a few more minutes of silence as she continued to help me. Her touch was gentle and sure as she healed me as much as she could. It wasn't the touch of a warrior but of a more gentler type. I had no thought but to continue to fight but I knew any world needed different kinds of people. There needed to be healers as well as fighters. The healers could heal the fighters and be more useful in times of peace. There also needed to be people obsessed with figuring out the world so knowledge could spread. My fate would never bring me to the life of Father, but I wouldn't think less of those who chose a path different than my own. Right now I needed Lei, even if she would betray me later.

"I am a survivor," I told her. "Even if my spirit and body are crushed, I will continue on. I will fight through my pain and endure as I always have."

"I just...I don't think anyone could." Lei replied sadly. "I know you can't see yourself but...you look like you're a few seconds away from death. I don't see you surviving this."

"Then why help someone doomed to die?"

More silence surrounded us and I made note of how well she was doing. She had a healing touch which was good and bad for me at this moment. It was good since I would remain strong enough for when my queen arrived but bad because I couldn't escape into death if I needed to. Though I couldn't see myself accepting death even if that was an option. I survived even when I wanted to break down. That was how I managed to live so long in the nightmare.

"I don't know." Lei finally said and she went over her work. "I just see you in need and can't think of abandoning you."

"You know what I do when I survive this." I replied.

"Cersei was different before her children died. She was always harsh but there was always a sense that she was able to hold back. Now power has driven her mad. It's best if someone else gets on the throne before she can do anything worse."

"And who's to say the next person to take the Iron Throne won't be just as bad or worse?"

"I thought you believed in Daenerys."

"I do with all my heart. But you're not me."

"And I don't believe Jaime would trust you like he does without reason. He believes in you, I believe in you, and so I believe in Daenerys Targaryen."

So she hadn't been sent as a trap. Jaime, while not a friend, wasn't someone who would actively join in on the torture. What I had said when he walked me back to my cell was amble reason for a man to rape me, no matter how illogical that seemed to me. So the man would help me in small ways, then. He wouldn't save me but he would make the pain more bearable. I assumed he was able to get her to agree to help through her caring nature and the fact that she admired him. Jaime seemed to be what most humans thought of as handsome so I didn't doubt a few would do what he asked because of pure physical desires.

"Is Jeor safe?" I asked.

"He's a good kid." Lei said with a smile as she packed away her supplies. "He'll ride a dragon in his future."

"I can only hope."

With that she was gone and I rested in what amounted to peace. The pain was now lessened and I would sleep for a few hours. It felt strange going back into my normal way of sleeping after so long of sleeping as a human. Like with my pack I would be alert to all dangers even when I slept.  
* * *  
"She's asleep." A guard said and men laughed.

"Don't you think she should be able to put up a fight?" Another guard asked. "It's not really fun if there's not a little bit of fight."

"When it's your turn you can have her awake. I want my face to be the first thing she sees."

I had woken up but was feigning being asleep. Their footsteps and laughter were enough to wake the dead. Even though my body was telling me to try and escape, I remained still and calm. Even as I wanted to cry in fear, I breathed normally. The only chance I would have in my weakened state was surprise. If the guard wasn't expecting a fight he would be more than clumsy. I prayed silently to the gods that they would allow me to be victorious in this battle.

It was hard but I remained unmoving as he ripped the clothes off of my body. He touched me and threw down his sword before taking off the rest of his clothing. At least the clothing that would prohibit him from fucking me. He laughed and rolled me over a few times, joking about which way to fuck me would be best. Finally he had me on my back and I reached out with my abilities.

I opened my eye and he laughed while his men were silent. He was too focused on what he saw as a prize to realize his doom. The moment his sword came into my hands I cut off his cock. Everything had happened too quickly for him to fully take into account the events that had just transpired. His cock hit my face and I rolled away as blood came out. He went down onto his knees as I stood up and sliced upwards from his waist to his neck. Blood poured onto me as he remained silent, too shocked at what had happened to say anything. My final attack was attempting to behead him, but I was too weak. I stood back with the sword stuck in the side of his neck.

"Do you want a turn?" I said as his body collapsed onto the ground, his final breath spent.

"What the fuck are you cunts looking at?" Bronn said and the men turned to look at him. "You really want to mess with a woman who can move shit without touching it? A woman who is currently covered in another man's blood? Let her breathe a little bit and maybe she'll be weak enough for you bastards to fuck!"

I breathed heavily and didn't know if I should be thankful to the man. The guards, after eyeing me a moment longer, went away. Even though he had rescued me, I doubted the other guards would've stopped trying even with one down, it didn't mean he wanted me safe. It could be that he wanted me for himself and was trying to get into my good graces. I leaned against one of the walls and tried to stay awake. That burst of energy had taken a lot out of me.

"They're going to keep coming." Bronn said.

"And I will keep fighting." I replied more confidently than I felt. "They will keep dying until they stop."

"Now that's some shit Jaime would say. I don't see you as being as stupid."

He was right. I had told Lei earlier that no matter how hard I fought, there would be a time when my strength would run out. Looking at him I could very well guess the offer that would be made. I felt no sexual desire for him, no feelings that I needed to feel his mouth on my body, but if he said the right thing I would have no choice. My choices could soon be between a vile offer or my body not able to function as it should. I wouldn't leave Jeor without a mother, Jorah without a woman to bear him children, and Daenerys with a warrior who could no longer fight.

"Then what is your offer, Bronn?" I asked.

"Cersei will want you to have a bastard in your belly." Bronn replied. "I can make sure you don't get harmed in the process. I doubt your son will survive with a mother who is broken from what Cersei's men will do to you."

"You don't care about helping me. You just want to fuck the woman with blood all over her."

"And you're allied with Tyrion and Jaime has a fondness for you."

"I'm assuming that you won't take me too far."

"I'm not a godsdamn monster. If I wanted to fucking rape you I would already have had a go at you by now."

I closed my eye and again my mind wandered to more pleasant dreams. In my dream-like state I was talking to Rhaegar Targaryen. I saw Daenerys' likeness in his features and felt comfortable with him because of it. In this dream I was seeing him because Ser Arthur Dayne had talked about how well I had fought. I came clean to him about my House and we made a deal. He would give his son that he would have with Lyanna Stark, whom he called the Prince that was Promised, to me in marriage. Our Houses would repair their feud by the mixing of our blood. We would then live in Dragonstone, the place where the Targaryens had come after leaving Essos.

"Before I accept your offer, I want to make sure you're a good fuck." I said, eye opening to a situation I wish I could dream away. "You fuck me good and you can continue to do so until I get pregnant with your bastard."

Humans had their odd mating rituals. I could guess by what I knew of Bronn that he liked a little life to his women. He was helping me out so I was helping him out. I wasn't looking forward to this but I would deal with it. This would be better than if I allowed the guards to rape me. Besides, I had to admit, there were some features of his that were somewhat desirable.

Bronn walked over to me and I gave myself over to my body. Jorah would understand that I was doing what I had to so I could survive. He would understand that any desires I had for Bronn were so I could have a child. I had to have a child so Cersei would stop this form of torture. I didn't want to think what she would do once she found this hadn't broken me.

When Bronn stood in front of me he used the tip of one finger to lightly wipe a drop of blood that was going down my nipple. I held back a moan as I felt my nipple harden. He bent down slightly and put the cleaned off nipple in his mouth. I put my fingers in his hair as a moan escaped my mouth. His mouth felt good even if it wasn't my husband's. His mouth sucked on my tit like a hungry baby. Like Jeor had, like Alec had, like Jorah would after everything was over. Bronn's mouth felt good even as I wanted to deny it. No, I wouldn't deny it.

Bronn then started kissing my neck and I felt my pulse racing. My cunt getting wet. Bowing to the desires of the flesh I helped Bronn take off his clothing. This was difficult as my body both wanted things to go faster and was much too tired to fuck. As the last article of clothing hit the floor, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. My tits pressing against his chest and his hands pulling me close to him.

"Oooh..." I moaned softly when he entered me.

I closed my eye in pleasure and when I opened them it was Jorah that was fucking me. His kind eyes and gentle hands went over my body. I smiled as he continued his thrusts. I closed my eye and put them on his shoulder, letting myself get lost in the pleasure. When I opened them again a series of events flashed quickly before my eye. All of them detailing how I was now an advisor and confidant to Rhaegar. I was loyal to him just as I was loyal to his sister.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned, my body bringing my mind back to the present.

"Ju...itl...onger..." Bronn moaned and I realized his thrusts had become harder than I had noticed.

I didn't like fucking Bronn and yet...I pushed him onto the ground right beside the dead guard. He smirked as I rode him. I fucked him hard because I liked him in me and I fucked him hard because of my disgust. I yelled out as I felt him shiver and then come. I didn't know if I was yelling in pleasure or not. I kept riding him a few minutes longer until I felt my own release.

"You know..." Bronn said after I got off him. "Usually I feel bad when a woman shouts another man's name."

"What's different this time?" I asked, using the corpse to help prop me up.

"I've never fucked a woman in this situation before. If Jorah is worth a damn he'll understand. I know I wouldn't give up a good fuck like you easily. And you're only fucking me for duty, I can't imagine what you do for pleasure."  
* * *  
It felt odd having a bed beneath me after sleeping in my cell. The room was simple and yet was more elegant than what I had been used to recently. Bronn had asked Jaime who in turn had allowed me small comforts. The man who had fucked me was going to pretend he was playing more than a little rough with me. Because of that I would be fed better than Cersei had originally planned and kept clean. Accommodations Bronn pretended were necessary for his own comfort.

"Thank you," I told Bronn as I lay a small distance away from him. "This situation won't be any easier, I'll still be fucking a man who isn't my husband, and yet it isn't the worst scenario."

The worst scenario would be to always be on alert for a potential rapist. I didn't even know if I could have killed all the men if they had tried to rape me earlier. Cersei had wanted me to be violated and I hadn't been. In that sense her grand plan had failed. But, in another way, it had succeeded. I felt shame like I had never felt before. It felt even worse than when I first felt disgust at eating human beings. This was a new feeling, a new emotion, that was only possible by being with humans. If I had thought like an animal I wouldn't have cared as much. I was doing my best to survive and an animal would understand. An animal's morality was different than a human's.

"I think you could've killed a few of those men." Bronn said. "With magic and physical strength. It's a wonder you didn't kill them all after you heard how they talked about you."

"I was physically weak and I have a sense of honor." I replied. "I like to give every man a chance."

"That right there is why you're going to die some day."

"I don't think so. I give them a chance up to a point. But if it's my life or theirs, I'll kill them quicker. More unfairly."

Bronn merely shrugged at my reply and then closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep I tried not to imagine the horrors that would greet me in the following days. I would continue to fuck him until I was pregnant and then I would give birth to the child. Unless Cersei changed her mind about her original plan. If she had something worse...would I give birth to my child and then kill it? Would she have me injured so I would have a miscarriage?

I had only been thinking about being raped and not what would come afterwards. I hadn't dared to look forward until now.

I blinked.

"Your people are fleeing, you should too." I said, trying to reason with the clone. "I'm giving you the chance to go."

"What does it matter if you're still alive?" The clone asked. "If I can end this war today I will."

"Even if you kill me and everyone you hate, you won't be able to go back to normal. The world can't go back to how it was."

"Maybe not, but at least you and the rest of Umbrella won't be alive to commit even more atrocities."

With that the clone yelled and our weapons clashed yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

The burning scent of the other two clones was thick in the air. It was probably what helped drive the remaining Alice clone. I had, with hardly any effort, killed two of her and now she was all that remained. After a few minutes of fighting, sword against staff, I felt as if I were dancing an elegant dance. Through the smoke and wreckage it felt like the only dance that mattered. It was the dance between life and death. I twisted, turned, and jumped to counter attacks as well as make some of my own. We hardly used any of our powers to fight.

As we were both wearing each other down she put a hand up and I repeated the maneuver. Psychic and dragon energies met which resulted in the air crackling. Lighting shot off as she attempted to shove her energy into me while I was trying to block it. My mind felt worn, the torture feeling less real here but still having an impact, and yet I managed to turn her energy back to its source.

"Ah!" The clone yelled as she fell down, convulsing in pain.

I went over to her and used my fist to knock her out. I waited a few minutes to make sure she was actually out. Sometimes Khaleesi would feign weakness just to rise again, just like a good fighter would do. Deciding she was out, I picked her up while making sure she wouldn't wake up. When I finally got to the main entrance, the Mormonts pointed their guns at me.

"Are you insane?" One asked, not lowering her weapon. "You want to bring that...person in here? What if she wakes up?"

"I plan to keep her until she is better." I told them. "For security there will be a gas released if she even looks like she is going to try something. It won't kill her, just stun her so that she can't move or use her abilities."

"And will it work?"

"It worked on me."

They nodded and I followed them to such a room. She was tied up on a chair, though I knew that was good only for the comfort of my men. A person like her could break free easily which meant the gas would be the only thing protecting my men. It also meant that I would have to stay with her until she got better. That would keep me away from Alex for just awhile longer as well as possibly delay the farming mission.  
* * *  
"I can't travel merely to do guard duty." I told K-Mart. "Fighting off Alice will distract from the larger plan as time goes on. I need men that are specially trained to fight off Alice clones."

We were now in one of the sleeping quarters. As I was the leader it was private while the others on the base had to share their room. Until the base got bigger this would be the way of things. There was a strong sense of the room having been cleaned earlier and I could easily guess why. I was Rin Isaacs and they didn't want to upset me. I would ease their nerves but I didn't want them to think I was too weak. I had to be close to my men but not too close. In truth, that wasn't too much different from how I usually treated humanity.

"Did any of my men fight exceptionally well today?" I asked my friend.

"A few did." K-Mart replied after a moment. "I could give you maybe twenty people that totally kicked ass today."

Twenty candidates for what would amount to my Queensguard. I trusted all my men but I needed to trust some more than others. Certain ones that were both extremely loyal and skilled fighters. I would then train them even harder to make sure that they could win against Alice. After their training was complete they would be on constant alert for Alice attacks. They would go on different assignments when she wasn't posing a threat and then would help stop her once she posed a problem. I didn't like that our feud had come to this, but I would accept reality.

"I'll look at those twenty humans and decide which ones are worth the effort." I told her. "I shouldn't have to do this for Alice."

"What will you do with the clone?" K-Mart asked and I detected an ounce of fear in her voice.

"I will heal her and question her. I'm not going to torture her, not now. Alice should be shown that I do want peace with her."

"The people here...they want her to be tortured for information and then killed."

"Of course they do. Alice just came and killed their friends and colleagues. However, I can't allow anger to replace sound judgment."

If my men got angry enough at my treatment of the clone, they could rebel. I had to show them that they were in the wrong and that they shouldn't think of attacking me. It was a dance of showing force and kindness at the same time. I couldn't become too cold hearted or else I'd lose the respect of my men. Fear could keep them in their place but it would also make them more likely to act out against me. I didn't like being the leader in times like these.

"And what if they try and kill her?" K-Mart asked. "What if they use anything that goes wrong as an excuse?"

"I don't doubt that they will." I replied. "And it is with the death of my men that I will show why disagreeing with me is dangerous. That I have a plan that may seem illogical, but works in the end. Maybe it would be better if the clone killed a few."

It was a cold thing for me to say but truthful. It would be better that I point out their folly when it happened instead of waiting for them to mess up. I pushed that part of my mind to the back as I couldn't become heartless. I had to show that I truly did care so when I had to make compromises people would follow me. I wished that I could take the easy solution, but I wouldn't.

"To be safe let's do hourly checkups on the clone to make sure our men are safe." I told K-Mart. "They will most likely try something."  
* * *  
"What happened?" I said angrily, partially because I had been woken up and partially because my orders hadn't been followed.

Myself, K-Mart, and a few Mormonts were gathered in what was currently the kitchen while the base was under construction. We had formed a circle around one man. His hair was disheveled and his expression was that of a rabid animal. The majority of his wrath was directed at me, but I didn't flinch as he wanted me to. He wanted me to fear any doubt he put into my men. I wouldn't show fear even though I felt it. That wouldn't be a wise move.

"I did what everyone wants." The man replied, a wild grin on his face. "That clone should die. You haven't been successful in getting anything from her. You should be tormenting her, not giving her treatment like one of us."

"Do you know what happened to the original Alice?" I asked him calmly. "Did you know she was just an average woman until the incident at the mansion? Did you know that it was my husband, Doctor Alexander Isaacs, that showed enough interest in her to make her life even harder? Don't you think that helping Alex is enough reason for her to hate us? She killed some of us today and tried making an attack against this base, but she has reasons to loathe us. That doesn't mean we should be afraid to defend ourselves, but it sure as hells means we shouldn't treat her like a zombie either."

There was silence as my men looked at both of us to decide who was in the right. While being angry at Alice for causing destruction was justified, the reaction to it wasn't. Right now she was a prisoner and we would treat her just like any other. She was special with her abilities and my connection to her, but that didn't mean I would show her more or less than she deserved.

"If the clone gets out and causes chaos, kill her." I said. "But as long as she won't harm anyone, let her be. Besides, do you really think that this will have a good outcome for you? You don't fight people like her unless you have to. She is more than dangerous and you will most likely die."

"We fought many of her recently." The man said. "We can take care of one."

"The attack was won because Alice thought she had landed a major victory. If she knew what to attack you would be dead by now."

"So we're to roll over when she's even mentioned?"

"I am going to train the best Mormonts to fight her if need be. I'm not going to be the only one able to defeat her, that would be unfair to you and unwise."

"Let me help."

The anger in his eyes had turned sad and pleading. I wouldn't be moved, though, as he had shown himself as disobedient. My special forces, which the humans would need a name for later, needed to be loyal to me. I couldn't train just anyone in ways to kill me as those wanting me dead would have too much information. Accepting this man now would help keep the peace here but have me lose the greater war in the long run. The room was tense as everyone waited to hear my answer. Only K-Mart could guess my reply with any certainty.

"Why would I accept you?" I asked him and was greeted with a look of shock. "You can't follow a basic command and you want me to accept you? My special forces can't just be able to fight well, they also have to show their loyalty. They have to show that they can obey my commands."

"And you're the only one to decide?" He asked weakly.

"No," K-Mart chimed in. "Isaacs tasked me with looking for the best fighters. I found twenty but now I have to recount. You are a good fighter but our leader is right, you can't just fight well you have to know when to obey. I've heard Khaleesi talk about sparring with Isaacs and...it's more advanced than anything she does with the rest of us. She doesn't just need your abilities, she needs your loyalty."

"And what will you do now? Kill me? Leave me in the desert?"

"No," I decided. "You will still have your chance to prove yourself a loyal Mormonts and I will keep an eye on you. If later I need more men for my special forces, I may contact you. However, you do need punishment or else you will not fully comprehend what you did was wrong. The one in charge of this base will decide what that is."

Angelia Jorvis, an aging woman, nodded her head. While she was old she was not weak and she knew how to run things. She knew the slight phrases that would get her men to do what she wanted. She had never fought before the world ended but she had quickly grown accustomed to her new life. She had lead a group of fifteen people, all of varying backgrounds, before she had run into my group. It was good to have her on my side and I was certain she would judge the man fairly.

"As you are gathered here, I shall name the Base." I said. "You were all brave today while fighting an enemy that many would have fled from. I also want to honor Alice as she was greatly wronged in the past. This Base shall now be known as Nymeria Base. Nymeria was an extremely powerful woman where I come from. The name reflects your strength in spirit and body as well as paying tribute to Alice being a strong woman. You may hate and loathe Alice, but you can never forget how dangerous she is."  
* * *  
"Why are you here?" The Alice clone asked.

"To check up on you." I replied.

She was now allowed in a chair due to her good behavior. She was tied up but seemed a little more comfortable than she was previously. Or maybe she was pretending so I would think she was less of a threat. While I had pity for her, I didn't allow that to make me weak. I wouldn't make a mistake due to my feelings. I had to use my emotions as a compass but sometimes they could blind me to what I had to do. For now I had to make sure she was getting healthy enough until I would release her.

"You're just going to kill me anyways." The clone said. "So what's the point?"

"I'm not the monster that you think I am." I explained. "I want to make some sort of peace with Alice. She is someone that should have as many allies as possible. Besides that she is powerful and would help greatly to take down Umbrella."

"Why aren't you doing that now? Why wait if you already have the power to?"

"I don't seek just to find a cure for the t-virus. I don't seek just to take down Umbrella. I seek to have a world after the war has been won. If she wants to go back to what she considers normal, that can't be done with just killing."

There was silence as she stared at me angrily. I had no hope of getting through to her but I had to try. I had to try and send out a message to Alice that I wanted peace between us. That meant treating the clone as kindly as I dared. But the clone hadn't brought down her defenses no matter how many times I had conversations with her. Nothing helped and soon she would be well enough to be sent on her way. The dropping off point would have to be far away from Alice's last known location. This wouldn't be done because we loathed the idea of the clone reuniting with Alice, but for our own safety.

"It's better to live in chaos than work with Doctor Isaacs." The clone hissed. "I could forgive you for being infatuated with him, but you did leave for some time. You saw reason."

"He changed." I replied calmly. "He will never be a saint but he can at least be a good man."

I stopped myself from putting a hand on my belly. I wanted to feel Adam or Eve. I wanted to touch my belly so I felt like there was some hope for my husband. With another child he would prove he could be a father. He had to as I couldn't stand being away from him again. Distance was one thing but leaving someone as a mere memory was another. Alex was one of the few men that I couldn't kill.

"You named your son after him." The clone said. "And now that son is dead. You ever think that's a sign that you're on the wrong side?"

"Alec would have never died if you weren't so hellsbent on vengeance." I replied, trying to hide my anguish from her. "I loved Alec and you took him from me. You killed an innocent child because you were too focused on making sure you spilled my husband's blood."

"I didn't fire the shot."

"It doesn't matter. You support the person who made the death of my son possible."

"I'm sure you'll just fuck your monster of a husband to get another one."

"You can't replace a child. Alec didn't replace Franc and my next child won't replace any of them."

"If you hadn't freed Isaacs you would still have your son."

The trade I had made came back to me. I could either have Alex or Alec, but I could never have both. Again the decision on which one was more valuable to me haunted my mind. I shouldn't be acting like any of them was more important than the other, but Alec's corpse made the question of which one I'd rather lose come back to me. It wasn't a decision any wife or mother should make, but it was still one that was haunting me. I had made the decision that Alex's life was more important than a child who had just started to live.

"Have you ever loved someone?" I asked the clone after I was sure of my composure. "Really loved someone to the point that if you ever lost them your world would end? I love Alex like that and I loved Alec the same way."

"The world could do with no more Doctor Isaacs." The clone replied with a casual shrug.

"You don't understand because you have never felt like I have about someone. You don't understand that letting Alex die was never a choice that I could make. The plan was for both to live, not to trade one for the other."

"I don't need to understand your point of view to understand why you need to die."

I felt like chuckling and shaking my head at the clone's naiveté. I did neither but I felt a great need to laugh at how pure her hatred was. She didn't question what she had been told, never stopped to consider any point of view but her own, and so was more a child than anything. That wasn't shocking as she hadn't existed long in this world at all. Her knowledge and memories were of an adult, but she was a mere child. Especially without someone to act as a good parent figure.

"Why haven't you attempted escape?" I asked her. "Not one attempt. I know what you can do and I know that you are angry enough to try and leave here."

The clone was silent. Maybe she didn't have an answer or maybe she just didn't feel like telling me. Maybe she was in confusion about why she hadn't attacked any of my men. Maybe she was hiding that she cared for us more than she admitted. Maybe she would join my side if Alice rejected her pleas for peace. Maybe I was making a difference now.

"If only your people would show me the same respect." The clone retorted.

"That man is being reprimanded by the leader of this base." I replied calmly. "I will not let my men harm a prisoner without repercussions. He had been hoping for a promotion, one he won't be getting because of what he attempted."

I hoped that my statement would leave her feeling more sympathetic towards my side. If the clone and Alice realized that I didn't kill without need, it could be possible for a treaty to be formed. That is, of course, if my treatment of the clone appeared to be genuine. Hatred could do strange things to a person's mind. The good of the world becoming corrupted by the comforting fire that anger could bring. If my actions did work, though, it could still be many months or years until the clone believed them.

"I am not asking you to like me or agree with my choices, but I am asking you to realize we are on the same side." I told her. "Umbrella needs to be destroyed and the world rebuilt. I am giving people a way back to the life they knew, it will just take effort and time."

"So you want me to convince Alice to follow you?" The clone said with a laugh. "I am not going to tell her to join when I can't even believe you."

"No, you shouldn't. You should be loyal to her even if that means fighting me. I wonder...what do you call yourself?"

"Alice. Why?"

"You are your own person with all the benefits and downfalls. We are not our DNA, though that forms the basis of what we can achieve, but the choices that we make. You are a different person than her and should take on your own identity."

I was not that surprised that Alice hadn't made them get different names. She was consumed with vengeance and probably hadn't thought too hard on the issue of clones. They were her army and would do anything for her because they didn't know better. They didn't know to control the rage or to think of themselves as different entities. I could've easily played on the doubt I could see in the clone's eyes. She had never thought about it and now a whole new world was opening up to her. However, that would be both cruel and unkind. The most moral choice I could make at the moment was to allow the clone to think about what that meant and decide what to do with the information. If she still wanted to return to Alice and not side with me, I would let her.

"How to work around the idea of clones is a hard one." I said. "I don't blame Alice for what she has done. The world has changed so much and all she wants is to return to the life she once had."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, her voice less threatening than before.

"If you want to hate me continue to do so. If you want to understand me do so. I am not going to control what you do, just understand that what Alice decides isn't what you have to agree with. You aren't bound to her if you want to choose a different path. Your life is your own and you do not need her permission to live it."

The clone started to turn pale as if she were dying, for a moment I thought she was going to, but then her flesh assumed its usual tone as she looked at me. Her decision mere moments from coming out of her mouth.

I blinked.

The man beside me might care for me, but he wasn't the one to turn to on the thoughts that were going through my mind. The way we had fucked earlier was good, as good as I could expect, but it was nothing compared to the way Jorah took me. The way Alex took me. The way I had fucked Bronn was more comparable to Chris in that I didn't love him, he was just the best option.

Even in my troubled state I managed to fall asleep. I had to get stronger so that I could endure even more horrors.


	18. Chapter 18

I moaned loudly as Jorah fucked me, my own body too tired to make love easily. I dug my fingers into my husband's back and closed my eyes. The cool air of winter was blowing in through the windows as the bed kept us warm. Well, both the bed and our frantic lovemaking. Jorah was great with words, knowledge, his sword, and his cock.

Opening my eyes I looked at the truth of my situation. It wasn't my husband that was making love to me, it was Bronn who was fucking me. Sweat ran down his body and my own body had no choice but to react. I had to give myself up to the pleasures of the flesh if I were to survive this with any shred of sanity. I liked how this man fucked even though I hated having to perform my duties.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I managed to pull him even deeper inside me. This I didn't have to do, Bronn seemed to be enjoying himself already, but some part of me wanted him in me. While I enjoyed his breathing and the feel of his cum inside of me, I wouldn't mind leaving him once this was all over. To be in Jor-

"Ah..." I moaned, feeling my body about to climax.

I tilted my head back as Bronn started kissing my neck, my nipples painfully hard as they kept brushing against his chest. I yelled out loudly as I came and felt Bronn's cum fill me. For a brief moment I was overtaken by the physical sensations. For a brief moment I forgot all the horrors that had happened. Then, as he pulled out of me, I felt ashamed for what I had enjoyed. This was merely a bump along the way, not my entire future. I shouldn't be finding any comfort in this man and yet...I was. I would like to say it was merely a physical thing I couldn't resist, but I had the choice not to like it. I could hold onto my honor as much as possible but I was truly enjoying myself at times. Could it be that opening up to sex and love had also opened me up to finding comfort in fucking?

"You don't have to look so ashamed each time." Bronn said and I swore there was a hint of guilt in his voice.

"This will be the last time." I said. "I feel a new life inside of me. I had the same feeling when I conceived Jeor."

For a moment I was about to bring up Franc, Alec, and Eve or Adam. I hadn't told Bronn that part of my life as it might be used against me. If I were to be killed in Westeros, I assumed that I would then be transferred to the nightmare for all eternity. I didn't doubt that it would excite Cersei to know that I was alive without the ability to return home. She would be able to torture me until the very end of my long life. Not that she would know how many centuries I would be forced to live in the nightmare. While I didn't think Bronn would tell Cersei, I couldn't be sure of Jaime's actions if my lover told him. He loved his sister, both platonically and romantically, and might tell her merely out of a sense of honor. A sense of duty to his sister, lover, and queen.

"So the fucking old wife's tales are true." Bronn replied and I couldn't tell his emotions.

The man seemed to both be disappointed that he wouldn't be fucking me any longer and guilty of that thought. His feelings seemed to change and mix at random. I wasn't sure which emotion was at the forefront of his mind. If he was guilty that wouldn't change the fact that he saved me from rape, a small comfort.

"You and Jaime have both kept your promises." I told him, letting a part of me get lost in the exhaustion that fucking brings. "I will remember that even if Cersei breaks me. I will remember so that I can convince Daenerys to not kill you."

"So the cunt needs to be convinced not to kill people?" Bronn scoffed. "Doesn't sound like much of a fucking ruler to me. Possibly her and Cersei will find that their methods aren't that different."

"She is nothing like Cersei. The Lannister ruler merely kills for pleasure, Daenerys will be killing to avenge her family. She might not think rationally when what has happened to her House is etched into the deepest parts of her mind."

As much as I was defending my queen, Bronn was more right than he knew and I wanted to admit. Daenerys had pushed Jorah Mormont, her most loyal follower, away without thinking beyond her anger. He had lied to her which was a crime, but she should've known how loyal he had become. That one's past didn't determine one's future. As long as my husband and Tyrion Lannister were at her side, though, she would be able to think clearly. Like a true dragon, the Targaryen Queen needed to be controlled so that her wrath didn't destroy all she cared about.

"And why would I be targeted by her?" Bronn asked.

"You have allied yourself with Jaime Lannister." I replied, choosing my words carefully. "He killed her father and she might blame you for not killing Jaime when you had the chance."

"I'm also on friendly terms with that cunt's little brother."

"It all depends on how hard it is for my queen to retake her birthright. She is young and impulsive, all the hardships of youth are against her. Daenerys has shown herself to be able, but war changes people and a moment's lapse of judgment could leave you dead. At least with dragons that can be the case. They won't mean to harm you but...they are more powerful than they realize at times."

"Well let's hope the cunt doesn't get too stressed out."

"With Jorah and Tyrion as her advisors, I trust her to keep her sanity."

"I do not know your bastard husband, but Tyrion I do trust to keep someone level headed."

It was moments like these that made it impossible for me to hate Bronn. He could be annoying at times, making him a good fit for the youngest Lannister child, but he had his moments of intelligence. He was reassuring me while still not agreeing with my trust in my queen. Hopefully he didn't see the doubt in my eyes or voice about her.  
* * *  
I watched as Lei's lithe form left the room. Our conversation hadn't left either of us happy. Not because we had argued, but because in a few minutes the Queensguard would escort me to Cersei. Both of us were worried about the growing baby in my womb and what Cersei would attempt. Even Bronn, his true emotions hard to read at times, seemed to be worried about our child's safety. I didn't think he was the father type and so it must be that he didn't want an innocent child to be harmed. To him it most likely didn't matter that the child was his, he just found the general idea sickening. The man, the father of this bastard, wouldn't be with me today because he had other duties to attend to. Or he was too afraid to face the ordeal with me.

It didn't matter. I would deal with this situation alone. I had survived terrible things in the past and I would do so again. Pain was like happiness: temporary.

While I was being escorted there was silence. Not one of the knights looked at me. The way their feet hit the ground showed that they were ashamed of what they were allowing to happen. It was if some of them wanted to run away and yet duty wouldn't allow them. A sickening loyalty that made men into mere puppets. None of them offered me any comfort as we entered the throne room with only a sparse group of people to watch my suffering.

Cersei Lannister sat on the Iron Throne looking like an odd combination of a lioness and vulture. The undead Mountain stood beside her, its undead eyes not seeming to be focused but still full of rage. Jaime stood in front of his sister and didn't appear to like being there. A Queensguard held a cup of tea, steam coming off of it indicating it was freshly made. I shivered as I recognized it although the knowledge was hidden in the darkness of my time in the direwolf pack. The man was holding moon tea, also known as tansy tea, which was used to either prevent or abort pregnancies. My stomach had already begun to bulge and killing my child now...no...no. Not this. Anything but this.

"As a mother it is beyond painful to lose a child." Cersei said. "You have mocked my losses and so I shall make you have one of your own."

"I didn't choose to have this child." I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "You chose to have your children, I didn't."

I hated my sensitive nose as it picked up tansy, mint, wormwood, honey, and pennyroyal. I was able to pick up how they mixed into each other and how much there was of each ingredient. I wanted to vomit and curse my sense of smell. A sense that, at any other time, would be a huge benefit to myself and those I allied myself with. Now my sense of smell helped better foretell the doom that would soon fall upon me.

"It doesn't matter how you had your child." The Lannister said, a cold grin on her face. "What matters is that mothers like you will have an innate sense to protect it. Weak mothers that seek only to protect the innocent. You'll cry over your dead bastard because you care too much. But you don't have to let your unborn child suffer that fate. I will let you keep the child if you simply answer some questions."

If I wanted to I could easily push away the cup and the plan would have been for naught. Of course that wasn't true as she could always weaken me and then give me the moon tea. She wanted me to commit the deed and so she would wait until I drank. Any torture she did to me that resulted in the death of the bastard would be blamed on me and she knew it. There was no way out for me and yet my mind raced to figure something out. The majority of escape plans weren't possible as I would be trading my bastard for Jeor. One life for another. Alex or Alec. The cycle kept on repeating itself. An endless loop of pain and agony. House Kaari's symbol made more sense than it should have. I managed not to shiver at my revelation.

I could agree to Cersei's demand and not have to give up any child. I could let both of them live. Bronn would never be referred to as the child's father as I wanted to get far away from him when this was over. He had been kind to me but fucking him to keep safe was already giving me nightmares. I woke up in the middle of the night at times shivering at dreams where Jorah left me because of my disloyalty to him. What did he want me to do?

At those times the only thing I could keep comfort in was Bronn's words about Jorah being a fool to leave me. He worded it to be about fucking, but at least it was something. At least there was someone comforting me. He wasn't here now and neither was Jorah. The latter I trusted to give me good advice on what to do. I didn't want to give up either and yet...it wasn't really about bartering my children. It was about bartering Jorah, Daenerys, and all those I had met in Essos. It was about bartering for who could win the war. The death of my unborn child would devastate me and yet there would be more that would die if he would live. If Daenerys died then Jorah would never be the same. If he found out that she had died because of me...I would never share his bed again. He would try to kill me if love for me had fully left his heart. My husband's life and love being gone from me was something that I could never let happen.

"You're more heartless than I thought." Cersei said. "I didn't think it would take you this long."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I had escaped into my dream. In this part I had long known Lyanna hadn't been stolen by Rhaegar, but the Stark had gone with the Targaryen more than willingly. Now I had been commanded by Daenerys' brother to go to the Tower of Joy in secret with no one else but him knowing. I would go there to guard the lover of Rhaegar and the mother of the Prince Who Was Promised.

"You are really the type of person that would give up your child." Cersei said angrily waking me from my dream.

"This isn't really about my children, Cersei." I replied. "This is about if either you or Daenerys is fit to rule. This is about winning a war for the Iron Throne. If I tell you what I know then those I care about would be dead and your madness would have more time to flourish. You destroyed the Sept of Baelor with wildfire. What other things will you destroy with that foul substance? Was the Sept the only thing you would destroy or was that just the beginning? You are not just asking if I want to kill my unborn child, you are asking me about if I want you on the throne."

Jaime and Cersei both wore the same disbelieving look on their faces. Maybe they thought that I was cold-hearted. I was, after all, questioning whether or not to save my unborn child. She had been right to assume that my caring nature would tell me to do anything to save someone innocent. What she hadn't counted on was that I could be calculating when need be. Just because I was breaking down inside didn't mean that I wouldn't be able to see the bigger picture. A picture of such size that one stroke could change it in ways that most couldn't foresee. Maybe they also thought that my loyalty was beyond measure. I was choosing my queen, Daenerys Targaryen, over my own unborn child. I was making a choice that few would even dare to consider. It took a lot of courage to even consider what I had chosen.

"You blame me of killing my children and yet you do something far worse." Cersei said, her rage barely contained. "If you are so sure of your choice then drink the tea. Feel as your child dies in your womb."

The guard walked up to me, the dreaded tea in his hands, and I looked in his eyes. After this there was no turning back. After this I would be damned for killing an innocent child or killing my husband. Killing Jorah Mormont, the first man I had ever loved. Without loving him I would have never started a relationship with Alexander Isaacs. With the tea in front of me the trade I was making nearly made me collapse. I didn't mind trading Daenerys' life for my unborn child's, but Jorah was different. If I allowed my unborn child to live he might survive the war but he would never recover.

"May the gods seek vengeance on your soul." I said as I took the cup. "May you suffer in your death and then for eternity afterwards."

With my words spoken, my curse laid, I drank the tea. It didn't taste as bad as it should've. It should've tasted like pure evil and nearly impossible to swallow. But it kept the truth of its sins hidden as it went down my throat. I couldn't stop the tears from going down my cheeks as I silently begged the gods for forgiveness. Each small drop felt as if I were being cut open from my shame. My dishonor.

Through my tears and pain I found myself in my dream yet again. Ned Stark, Lyanna's brother, stood by her as she died in childbirth. He held her child, Rhaegar's child, that was named Jaehaerys Targaryen. Ned turned to me after his sister had breathed her last breath. He wondered if I would kill him but I remarked that it would be foolish as the war was over. I allowed him to take the child as he would be a much better parent than me. Letting the Stark take him would also mean the Targaryen could live in Westeros and feel connected to the land much better than Daenerys. He would understand his homeland so that once his House took the Iron Throne he would understand its people better. Before I parted ways I asked Ned what he would call the child and he said Jon Snow.

"Ah!" I yelled, falling down to the floor and back to the present.

The cup broke beside me and I grabbed the floor as if it could bring my dead child back to life. I tried to distract myself from the present by thinking of my dream. Maybe the dream was a vision telling me what I needed for later. Maybe my broken mind had been telling me a story so that, when I able to, I could find this Targaryen so it would be possible for me to woo him. I would have to look for Jon Snow when I could. Maybe he could even be an ally to Daenerys if I managed to escape.

"Do you want to talk now?" Cersei asked and I realized she was standing in front of me.

"I killed a child to keep my secrets." I said, unable to keep my voice steady through my tears. "I will not make that sin worse by telling you what I know. I have betrayed an innocent and I won't do the same to my queen. I won't do the same to her allies."

"You will change your mind as the days go on. I'll just have to wait."

I wanted to shout that she was lying and that I would stay strong. However, I couldn't say that with any certainty. The pain of what I had done was already breaking me in ways that my scars could never do. There was a line I had crossed that would change me like killing Tim had, like killing Franc had, and like all the other sins in my past had. I would have to treat the abortion the same way. I wouldn't forget this pain but I would do all I could to earn forgiveness from the gods. To earn forgiveness from the people I had wronged.

As I was escorted out of the throne room, I thought that Cersei would have to wait for a long time. I had more reasons than most to keep my silence. Especially now with what I had done.  
* * *  
"You were right." Lei said shocked.

I was now back in my cell. All the accommodations for my pregnancy gone. The air around me was full of torture and kept reminding me of the terrible thing I had done. I embraced my pain so that I could understand it and combat it. Fear would let me escape for only a short while and risk me being distracted in a critical moment. It was the safer thing to do but extremely unpleasant.

"Yes," I replied, sitting against one of the walls. "I was given the choice. I made the call. I could've...could've saved my child yet I didn't."

"You would've killed your husband if you did." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Daenerys would die as would Tyrion. I don't think I would've made the same choice. I just...don't think I could do it."

"Do you think I was brave?"

"I don't know."

Lei had brought some fresh fruit during this visit and some wine. I didn't care for alcohol in times like this but I drank it to be polite. Usually there was confusion on her face as if I were a strange animal, but never fear like she was showing now. I didn't expect one like her to be able to drink moon tea and I was somewhat jealous of that. She might end up betraying everything she believed in, but at least she wouldn't have the blood of innocent children on her hands. Or maybe my pain was making me think things to try and find a comforting center.

"Jaime has found a way for you to be free and rejoin the Targaryen." Lei said after making sure she wouldn't be overheard. "He thinks that you're a good enough fighter to take on the Mountain."

"You mean one of the toughest fighters out there?" I asked. "And now that he is undead he is most likely even more powerful."

"So you won't take the offer?"

"I will take the offer as it's the only option. I can either endure even more torture, die by the Mountain's hand, or survive to go rejoin my husband."

I didn't ask her if Jeor would be safe no matter the outcome. I would feel comfortable asking Bronn or Jaime that question, but not her. She appeared more innocent than most and I wouldn't demean her. If my son survived he survived. If not...he was just one more child that I would've killed by pure selfishness. The fact that Jeor still lived, a question I now always asked Lei when she came, proved that the Lord Commander was faithful to that promise. The Mountain's defeat would be fair and so he would keep his vow.

"I thank you for the time you have spent with me, Lei, and I wish you the best." I told her. "Maybe I will see you in more peaceful times when all this is over."

I blinked.

"I'm not joining you." The clone said. "You're right that I'm my own person, but I won't be manipulated into siding with you. Alice is me and I'm not betraying her unless I'm certain."

"That is responsible." I replied. "What shall I call you? If you're your own person you need a name."

The clone thought for a moment and I understood her hesitation. I didn't know what was going through her mind, when I had befriended Khaleesi it had been an entirely different situation, and I would give her time.

"Jane." She finally responded. "Jane Doe."

"I will make sure you are treated well, Jane Doe, and will release you soon." I said. "If you ever want to join the Mormonts we will welcome you with open arms."


	19. Chapter 19

"Isaacs, if you could just spare me a moment." A Mormonts said, sweat going down his face as he tried to keep up with me.

It had been a few days since I had released Jane Doe, a name my men later told me meant an unidentified woman, and come back to Eden Base. There had been a little chaos as I did my best to prepare for the farming mission. A mission my men would most likely need a name to stand behind. Something that would help fill them with pride. The mission itself should do that but I understood that I had to help keep my men's spirits up.

"I know what you're going to tell me." I said, slowing down so that the man could more easily keep up. "You're going to tell me how training my special forces is straining them too much. That I will most likely break them rather than empower them."

The man racing to keep up with me had been a high school gym teacher before the outbreak. He was used to training children and taking care of their fragile forms. The only reason I had listened to him on this matter was because he had a good handle on the psychology of his species.

"Also that they might feel...well...useless if they can't be constantly fighting Alice." The Mormonts said. "They're a force created to counter Alice and if they're not doing that all the time...what's the point?"

"And what happens when Alice and her clones are all dead?" I replied. "Better they learn to deal with that problem sooner rather than later."

"Then you are going to war with her?"

"If it nears the end of the Mormonts' mission, then we will have no choice. For now we aid, avoid, and fight when need be."

"But her actions at Nymeria Base prove that she wants a war. No amount of hoping will change that. We should kill her now before she becomes a problem. A real threat."

I stopped and turned to look the man in the eyes. He seemed to shiver under my gaze. While I hadn't raised my voice, it seemed to have turned him paler than sand. In his eyes I saw hatred for Alice and a need for vengeance. It didn't surprise me that my men had vilified her as she was much easier to comprehend than the actual threat. In his eyes I also saw a brewing disloyalty that could become a problem if left unchecked.

"Your wife is having a child I hear." I said and he looked at me worriedly. "I know what is like when a child is born. When my next child comes into this world I want Alex by my side. He might not be able to help, but his presence...he needs to be there."

My mind flashed to when Jeor Kaari had been born. Jorah hadn't been there and I had wanted him to be. I had wanted him to see his son come into the world. While there was pity in my heart, that wasn't the real reason I'd be sending this Mormonts away. Maybe, just maybe, being with his family would help him calm down enough so his loyalty to me would be ensured.

"There's not much you can do in one of the outposts by Raqus Base," I told him. "But at least you'd be able to go to your wife when your third child is born.

"Thank you." He said, his hatred of me leaving him completely. "Thank you. When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow at sunset. I would let you leave sooner but can't risk it."

As he walked away happier than before, I heard familiar footsteps coming behind me. I hadn't been avoiding him, but being a leader meant you couldn't spend the time with people you wanted to. I always saw Alex as we shared the same bed, but Chris Redfield was different. We worked in separate areas and I had the farming mission to deal with.

"What did you tell him?" Chris asked.

"That I was sending him to be closer to his wife." I replied.

"And is that the real reason?"

"He seems to be harboring thoughts that would cause problems for the Mormonts. He has hatred in his heart and if that is allowed to fester he will turn on me. I don't hate the woman he hates with as much wrath as he does."

I didn't tell Chris but I knew if one or two men were angry, there would be more. The best I could do was placate them in ways that seemed I was being selfless. In reality, though, I would be keeping them away from causing too much damage before they could see reason again. At Eden that man could cause serious damage while at an outpost the damage would be minimal. He might not notice the manipulation or maybe he wouldn't care once he had arrived.

"I haven't seen you much." Chris said, longing hidden deep in his voice.

"Ruling the Mormonts doesn't give me much time to talk with friends." I admitted. "Anytime I can find rest I use it. I might spar with Khaleesi but we've known each other since my mission started. Plus training with her helps keep me prepared for the real fight."

"Besides the nineteen you brought back from Nymeria Base, are you considering anyone else?"

"You're asking me if I'm considering you."

Chris was a good friend and I believed him to be loyal. He saw that when I had a stance, I kept to it. He knew that if I was risking so much to not kill Alice and her clones, I would treat Claire with the same respect. He had been on a few minor missions since becoming a full Mormonts, but none had been against his sister. Luckily there hadn't been a need to go to war with Alice and so any bloodshed tended to be avoided. Nymeria was the one big exception.

If there was one person I trusted, besides my daughter and K-Mart, to make a good member for my special forces it was him. He was loyal to me, I was certain of that now, and he was a good fighter. He would be able to handle any intense training I put him through. One of the reasons I hadn't offered him the position he wanted was because training nineteen men and women was hard enough. Some were slower learners than others and I had other problems to worry about. The only thing keeping me on my chosen path was the necessity of the matter.

"I have." I told him. "It's just now might not be a good time."

"When will be a good time?" Chris replied. "When one of your special forces die? When a situation happens and you realize you need more people? When will be a good time?"

He brought up good points which were hard to deny. I could be stressed out but that didn't change the fact that the world wouldn't stop for me. Another Alice attack could happen and my special forces could die. Chris was able to think ahead with some clarity while I was too consumed by the present. That didn't mean I was blind to what had to be done, but that some people had more clarity than me in certain matters.

"I need my special forces to be loyal to me." I told him. "You know I don't like to kill people if I don't have to and would rather find peace than war. However, that isn't always the case and I know that killing friends may happen in the future. I am wondering if left with no other choice if you could kill Claire."

"Could you kill Alex?" Chris asked coldly.

"Alex is a Mormonts and loyal to me. I don't see him trying to undermine the organization or attempting to kill me in my sleep. If Claire remains on the opposite side you may have to go up against her. She might be the enemy in the future. I need to know if you had to choose between us which one you would defend."

"Don't ask me that."

"Depending on your answer I won't let you into my special forces. If you can't make that choice, I won't force you to."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Choosing Alex over me."

I had told Chris to not seek my affections when I had met up with him again. I had told him that I had no interest in him. But love was a strange thing and he still had feelings towards me. That made my callous use of him make me feel guilty. I had used him and moved on, but he hadn't. Maybe the affection I had shown him made him yearn for me like I did for Jorah and Alex. Their touch and love was all I needed to survive. If I lost that...there was nothing for me in any reality.

"When we fucked I was imagining Alex." I replied honestly. "I tried to see you but...I loved Alex when I faked my own death to escape him."

"I thought of you then and I think of you now." Chris said. "I feel your tits in my hand, taste your lips, and hear your moans. I know I said I wouldn't but...you're intoxicating and yet I'll never touch you again. Alex is a lucky man to have you."

"Do you want to see? Do you want to watch?"

"What?"

Fucking my husbands was normal to me but exploring the variations of fucking was odd to me. An unknown area. But an area I, for reasons I couldn't explain, wanted to become extremely familiar with. For some reason I wanted Chris to know I wouldn't be his and to see me get lost in another man's touch. The thought of the yearning clear in his eyes as I climaxed made me...made me want to fuck right now. Not meaning to, I ran a hand down one of my tits as I got lost in my fantasy.

"Rin?" Chris asked.

"I want to know if you want to watch me fuck Alex." I said after I collected myself, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

I looked at Chris and then at his pants. He appeared excited at the prospect. I didn't know why he would like to look on as he wouldn't actually get to fuck me, his longing to touch me again would never happen, and yet seemed to not mind. Was he really that desperate to see me sexually? More importantly: why didn't I mind?

"I'll ask Alex now and then later, after enough business is resolved, you'll watch me." I told him. "You'll watch me fuck my husband. You'll watch what you can never do to me again."

"Yes." Chris said, a smile on his face.  
* * *  
I had changed before going to find Alex. I knew there was more than enough time as he would be engrossed in his work for a few more hours at least. Information from a few different sources had recently come to Eden. Raqus and a few other places had reported the same short lasted zombies. With a bunch of different data Alex and some of the other scientists were trying to find a common thread. A way that this could eventually lead to a cure.

Walking to the lab where Alex was, I checked my clothing. The pants I had on were the standard fair of those in the Mormonts. They were plain and merely served a use rather than trying to draw anyone's attention. My blouse and bra, on the other hand, were different. The blouse was white and the bra was black so as to draw attention to my tits. I figured that the favor I was asking of my husband would be agreed to better if he were already aroused as I was.

When I walked in on my husband he was with two other men. All of them talking excitedly about what the data might indicate for the future. This wasn't to say Alex had a smile on his face or that he was talking quickly, but he seemed happier than normal. Small signs that showed he was enjoying himself. I listened to what was being said to make sure Alex wasn't letting himself get out of hand. There were rules in my group that he was still getting somewhat used to.

"Isaacs," One of the Mormonts said. "Did you want an update?"

"No," I replied. "I need to discuss something with my husband. It will only take a few minutes."

For a moment they looked like children when a toy was taken away from them. They, being adults, had a more refined expression but it equaled the same thing. The second I said 'a few minutes' they calmed down. It wasn't just about pleasing them, the quicker a cure was found the quicker the world could rebuild itself. Though a few humans I had run across in the wastelands seemed to think a cure would ruin the society that was already forming.

The two Mormonts saluted me and then walked out of the room. I walked over to make sure that the door was shut and then went to Alex. I took his hand in mine and imagined what that hand could do. The ways it could excite me. Skin on skin.

"What did you come here for?" Alex asked.

"I want to ask you something..." I said. "Chris Redfield, the man I slept with while we were apart, he still longs for me. I want him to watch as you fuck me and he agreed. I don't know why but he did."

"Someone watching us. That's unlike you."

"I don't know why. I think it's because I can tell him clearly that I'm yours and no one else's. I think it's because I want to see the tortured look in his eyes when he realizes he can never have me. I...I've never felt a need to do this before. Before I met Jorah I was content to travel. There was no joy for me in the idea of sex as it couldn't compare to nature."

Alex ran one hand down my side and then pulled me close to him. We kissed and I put my arms around his neck. I loved these simple moments, times when decisions weren't difficult. Times when I could allow myself to only think from moment to moment. Times when my husband was inside of me. His cock...oh gods...his hands...his tongue...

"I didn't know love before I met you." Alex said, stopping his affections for a moment. "It could be you're discovering sex like I am caring for a person more than myself. Things don't make sense but maybe they're not supposed to."

"Isn't that a little philosophical for you?" I asked with a small grin.

Alex used a hand to lift my chin to face him. His mouth was soon on mine and his other touched my blouse, searching for the buttons. I stopped him and he looked at me. Focusing on my dragon's power I undid the top button. I hadn't attempted this before, not in this kind of situation, so I was slightly worried that I would mess things up. Luckily nothing went wrong as one button after another was undone. My husband let out a slight gasp as my cleavage appeared. After what must have felt like eternity to him, my blouse was opened.

"I'm yours." I told him. "Here, in this world, I am yours. I belong to you. Take me, Alex, fuck me. Make me scream. Make me moan. Make me yours and only yours."

It was as if Alex wasn't human with the speed and force he grabbed me. We kissed as he took my blouse off, throwing it to the ground as his mouth moved to my throat. I put my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist as he picked me up. I could feel his hard cock and I moaned in impatience. He set me onto an empty table and kissed the top of my tits.

"Do it again." He said in between kisses. "Do it with your bra. Do what you did with your blouse."

"Does it excite you?" I said as I felt for my dragon's parting gift.

"Yes, oh god. Yes."

"Because it reminds you I have powers? Because you still think of m-oooh! Aaah...Al...oooooooh!"

He had bitten my neck and squeezed one of my tits. I felt my nipples harden and my cunt grow even wetter. I undid my bra in the way he wanted and Alex pulled it off. He took one of my nipples in his fingers and squeezed causing me to nearly scream. Through my half closed eyes I saw him smile and then take turns sucking both of my tits. I grabbed his head and took in the feelings. I was his and he was mine. The fact that I could walk in while he was working and fuck him like this showed I had some control.

For a few minutes he sucked on my tits and then we were taking each other's clothes off. It was a frantic rush as it seemed it was taking all of eternity. But then, in a span of a few minutes, I was on the floor with Alex's mouth on my cunt. I tried to dig my fingers into the floor as I felt my body shiver on the verge of climaxing. His tongue and lips were overpowering all of my senses.

As I felt myself about to cum, my husband roughly lifted me up and pushed me against a wall, barely avoiding a few monitors. I moaned as he entered me. He did so roughly and started his thrusts fast. It was as though...no there was no comparison. No comparison for the pleasure I got from the speed or the violence it reminded me of. He was making me his and I loved him for it.

"Alex!" I yelled as I came, digging my fingernails into his back.

As I was taking a breath he pulled out and turned me around, my tits pressed up against the cold wall. I moaned as he took me from behind, his cock feeling pleasurable up my ass. I held onto the wall and his hands squeezed my tits. His mouth kissing my neck. He did one final thrust, his cock going as far as it could, as he came.

"Rin..." He moaned as his cum filled me.

"I'm yours..." I breathed. "And only yours."

"And when Chris sees us later he'll know that. I'll make sure he understands that."

For a few minutes we stood like that. The scent of our lovemaking thick in the air and our bodies not calming down easily. In a few months I wouldn't be able to do this, not comfortably. Chris watching us would most likely be the last time I could fuck before my child was born.

"Take as long as you need." I said once we were both dressed. "I want you to take me like that later but I also want a cure."

"And then you'll be gone." Alex said sadly.

"I will miss you more than I wanted to. But...me being split like this will break me. Will tear me in half. If I could continue to live in both worlds I would. I love you and I love Jorah. I don't want to decide between you."

We kissed lightly one final time before I left the room and called the other two Mormonts back.  
* * *  
It had been five days since I had talked to Chris. Five days since I had made love to Alex. Five days since I had slept more than two hours every night and then only so I didn't go mad. Khaleesi was off on a two week mission to protect a small convoy. Not that she was needed but because she needed to stretch her legs and it would be beyond cruel to keep her in Eden.

My daughter could've made the work easier as she understood this world and its terminology. Five days ago a few Mormonts had pointed out that the likelihood of rain returning was growing ever near. That meant, besides planning the final parts of the farming mission, that I had to plan teams to gather more data as well as plan for the emergency of rain actually returning. With the wastelands so dry there was the high likelihood of damage when it started to rain again.

I had never seen the nightmare as it was before. I had seen videos when I was a test subject under Alex's care. But I had never walked in the wastelands when there were trees and rivers. Water here was scarce with only a few bodies of water over the entire world. Not in large amounts, nothing the size of a pond, but there were a few.

Work was hard but what kept me going was the excitement of the world returning as it once was. It was as if the gods themselves had decided that humanity had been punished enough. That we, somehow, had pleased them enough to let the rains come again. Water would fall from the skies instead of bubbling up from the ground. If the gods had indeed forgiven humanity to such an extent, there would be much celebration.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at the person who had walked in.

"You're stressing yourself out." K-Mart said, a small smile on her face.

"If only I could rest. What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about Chris and your special forces. I don't think you should have the final say on who can and can't become one of them."

K-Mart was right. While I felt more comfortable choosing my own special forces, my own bias in choosing couldn't be ignored. Chris' loyalty to his sister made him ineligible for me but possibly others could open me to new viewpoints.

I blinked.

"I'm sure there will be more peaceful times." Lei replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Once the Targaryen takes the Throne we'll have time. What will you do once this is all over?"

"Rebuild my House." I told her. "With Alexander I have all the history of my House so I don't need to go searching across the known world for that knowledge. I also will want to help dragons populate the world as they have in the past."

Jorah by my side, possibly for my whole life if he agreed, and dragons all around me. That was the image that caused me to smile and feel hopeful about defeating the undead Mountain.


	20. Chapter 20

The staff cut through the air and hit the dummy with a soft thump. The dummy was a pile of sticks crudely made into a human form. I was a few feet from my cell with some guards to make sure I didn't use this time to run away. I turned to attack the dummy again and acted as if it were a real enemy. As if it were the undead Mountain. Cersei was letting me practice under the advice of Jaime. She had agreed because she thought her victory assured and most likely would enjoy seeing her brother in pain after I died. She would like taunting him afterward about how I had time to prepare but there was no defeating the undead Mountain.

I stood still, my staff mere inches from the dummy, as I heard Jaime's footsteps. I turned and planted my staff on the ground, using it to help support me. While I was good enough to fight, I was always good enough to fight, I still had weaknesses due to torture and drinking the moon tea. The man gave the guards a signal and they left us. I listened and heard them go far enough to give us privacy but close enough to be able to get to Jaime's aid.

"You should be practicing with a real sword." He said and he unwrapped Alexander.

It was safe just like my son. This man who was not my friend and yet not my enemy was doing his best to help. He had lines he wouldn't cross and rules he would follow. He couldn't kill his sister, I was sure of that, but he wouldn't allow me to be defenseless either. I took my sword from him and unsheathed it. In it was all the knowledge of my House. When I died my knowledge would be added to it to help my line continue.

"I guess I should say thank you." I replied. "But why are you doing this?"

"Because Lei has taken a liking to you." Jaime replied. "I suggested she help you out and she seems to have developed a friendship with you. For her sake, not yours, I'm not allowing you to die defenseless. What Cersei did with your bastard...it would be best if you rejoined the Targaryen as soon as possible."

"But Cersei would order you to stop me and you would have to tell her about Jeor."

Jaime was silent and I knew I was right. We all had our weaknesses and I couldn't fully blame him for his. I had my own to deal with.

"And why don't you run off with Lei and leave Cersei behind? You both care for each other and she's the more noble option."

"I can't run off with her." Jaime said amused.

"Why not?"

"I love Cersei because we've been together since we were born. Lyria Lannister is Tyrion's-"

"Twin sister."

The man looked at me, surprised that I had guessed the answer so quickly. Maybe he would think that I could see the resemblance between her and the imp. Truth was that my Kaari blood allowed me to sense a person's bloodline, be they living or dead, and had given me the answer long before I was aware of it. When Lei had walked in that first time I had merely thought I had liked Tyrion more than I admitted. Not being fully aware of how this part of my Kaari heritage worked, I had just finally figured out that twins were much harder to sense than other types of siblings. It was as if one fully blocked the other. Being close to her, at least physically, I knew she had her own scent so it wouldn't be impossible to sense the distinction if I merely concentrated hard enough.

"Yes," Jaime finally replied. "Tyrion's twin. Out of all of us she's the one worth protecting. We keep her sheltered and she doesn't want to get involved with politics. It doesn't surprise me that you didn't guess who she was sooner as even people that live in King's Landing confuse her for a handmaiden."

"Or it could be that I was being tortured at the time." I said. "If I had my full senses it would be possible for me to guess who she really was. I'm good enough to fight the Mountain, though, as the first lesson I learned in life was to kill."

I should've guessed Lei's identity sooner. My Kaari abilities had alerted me and when she asked about Tyrion I should've been more suspicious. But to think that she was his twin or that she was a sibling of Cersei's had been too far out of my reach. Jaime was right that Lei was innocent. I wanted Lei to have a good life but now I would be the reason Cersei would be dethroned. However...she didn't mind that as much as she should have. It was like she realized her sister had gone too far. Hopefully she would keep believing that. I already had Alice as an enemy, I didn't need another good person against me.

For the next few minutes I circled around the dummy while pretending to attack imaginary enemies. The Mountain's main weapon was his brute force and so I would have to go around that. While he bludgeoned his way through the fight I would have to be nimble. I would have to be quick. Spinning around I raised Alexander as if I were blocking the Mountain's hit. I tried to imagine how much strength he would have and how I could match it for a little bit. After I let the imaginary Mountain think he was winning, I quickly parted from him and aimed for his neck. In my mind his head went rolling and I was free to be with Jorah and Daenerys.

"Maybe you will win." Jaime said. "If you can fight like that in a few days you might just win."

"And I will help Daenerys kill your sister."  
He didn't reply to that statement. I didn't know if that meant he wanted his sister dead or that there were other reasons. It could be that it wasn't just Lei who had taken a liking to me, but him. We wouldn't be friends but it was possible for us to be on the same side.

"This is my first time holding Alexander in awhile." I said and sat onto the rough ground. "I need to talk to it. Maybe it knows something that will give me the upper hand in the fight."

"I can't leave you." Jaime reminded me. "So if you're going to talk to it I'll be able to listen."

"You won't be able to hear anyways. When I speak to it I talk with my mind."

Ignoring him I focused on communicating with my sword. It was easier than usual to do so which must be because I hadn't touched it in awhile. The first things Alexander told me were spoken in words, feelings, and memories. It hadn't liked being handled by a Lannister, though that was much more preferable to being handled by a Targaryen. It had also worried about me and thought that I would be dead soon. The only thing that gave it hope was feeling Jeor's presence, something it felt by being connected to me, which meant the Kaari bloodline wouldn't end with my passing.

"You have been through much." Alexander said after I had given my own recount of what had happened to me. "Too much and yet you have remained strong. You have indeed proven yourself to be more than worthy to rule House Kaari. If only you weren't serving that Targaryen whore you might even be one of the best rulers the Kaari has ever had."

I smiled a little. I didn't like him insulting my queen but it was a bit of normalcy that I had been lacking. I would never stop serving Daenerys and the thought of rejoining her after my duel with the Mountain was one of the few things I had to hold onto. The Mountain...I couldn't lose the fight as I needed to see Jorah before I died and make sure of Jeor's safety, but what us mortals wished didn't always come to pass. What we wanted wasn't always the destiny that was planned for us.

"Alexander," I said, continuing to talk with my mind and not my mouth. "I don't know if I can defeat the Mountain. The tales people tell of how he was when he was living are impressive enough but as an undead abomination? He has strength that he didn't have in his previous life and I don't know how I am going to match that."

"You are a good fighter and have a strong resolution." It replied. "There is not much I can teach you in the way of the sword and your handle on magic will be able to do the rest. Both fire and ice run through your veins."

"What?"

The first thing to come to mind was Jon Snow, Rhaegar's son, and his lineage. He was the son of fire and ice. The son of a Stark and Targaryen. The next thing to come to mind was my confusion on how that related to me. It couldn't refer to the fact I had Kaari blood in my veins and had been raised by direwolves. For some reason I didn't think that was what my sword was referring to.

"I have forgotten to tell you." Alexander said and there was shame in its voice. "I could use the excuse that there is so much to tell you and yet...the truth of your blood is important. It is more than a little unique and a blessing from the gods that the ice in your blood came to House Kaari."

"The ice in my blood?" I asked.

"You know that the Kaari were once dragons and took human form. For whatever reason, they decided to change and yet didn't become less than before. They were comfortable living human lives and yet the need to evolve was ever on their minds. While the other dragonlords of Valyria were content to stay in their own region, the Kaari decided to see what lay beyond. Maybe, just maybe, the fulfillment to the next stage of their evolution would be there."

Suddenly I was seeing through the eyes of one of my ancestors. One of the rulers of House Kaari, though at the moment he hadn't yet earned that title. Right now he was a teenager and watching as the current ruler of House Kaari, a woman this time, about to fly off. Valyria was beautiful as were the dragons and the boy was sad he wasn't able to go.

The memory continued a little longer and I looked at the dragons. Red, green, and black were their colors. The Lady of House Kaari rode a green one and it was slightly smaller than the others. That didn't make her any less imposing as power radiated from her. There was a reason she had got her position and it wasn't for being weak.

"A team lead by Lady Hisara Kaari, ruler of our House, eventually found its way to a place of eternal winter." Alexander said, taking me out of that brief memory. "It was cold and unlike anything that had been seen before. What made them stay there as long as they did was the sight of a different kind of dragon. These creatures were white as snow and had a shine like they were made of ice. They were also much larger than any dragon known in Valyria. The smallest of them easily dwarfed the most renowned of any of the dragonlord families. It was at this point they felt as if the gods had answered their prayers of how they were to proceed next."

With all this talk of the Kaari wanting to evolve themselves it made me think that they would like what had happened to me. Maybe if my House had still been alive now they would consider me some kind of chosen one. That I would be ruler of my House merely because of the wicked fate placed upon me. But all I wanted was to be was human and thinking of myself as such was becoming harder every day. Did it really matter what I was, though?

"After many months of effort, they managed to bring back some ice dragon eggs." It continued. "Hisara ordered experimentation on the eggs commence to bring about a fire and ice hybrid. It wasn't certain what such experimentation could yield. Some hoped to merely increase the size of the fire breathing dragons while others wanted something a little more complicated. The size was one fact and another was the ability to breathe both fire and ice. Or just a combination of the two."

"Were the experiments successful?" I asked, though I was already sure of the answer.

"Most weren't and abominations were created. Pitiful creatures that could hardly breathe and died soon after hatching."

I was now seeing through Hisara's eyes and felt her worry. There had been too many needless dragons suffering. Being descended from dragons, she felt as if she were harming parts of herself. The newest hatchlings screamed and yelled as their blood froze leaving them to only know pain before dying. She stood strong and didn't let the other Kaari see her tears. Those were for her and her husbands only.

"So the experiments were stopped but not before there were two eggs ruled to be successes." Alexander continued. "The Kaari most knowledgeable about the countless failures said that the two felt different. There was an energy in them that they hadn't felt in the others. These two were kept safe and guarded by the most skilled swordsmen of the House. But when the Doom of Valyria came to be the eggs were lost amongst all the chaos. Some cried out that House Targaryen, the only House to survive the Doom with dragons, had stolen them. This was later proved to be untrue and when the Targaryens started to enact their genocide upon our House there was no time to look for the eggs. But now the two dragons have been found."

"My dragon and Viserion." I said allowed and then went back to speaking with my mind. "My brother and I. But what does that mean with my fight with the Mountain? How can that help me?"

"You have access to a type of magic that has never been known before. The raw power of fire and ice would be very powerful indeed. You have honor in you, a good trait for the Lady of House Kaari, and yet you are willing to ignore honor if things get too deadly. The moment of pure desperation will be the time for you to use your magic."

Before I could ask how I was to use an unknown form of magic, Alexander started showing me memories and facts. I understood how most mages used fire and how some Kaari were able to control it completely. While not having the same innate ability to resist fire as some Targaryens did, the more advanced Kaari were able to imitate it by not allowing the fire to touch their skin. Making some people think that the Kaari could resist fire.

Ice was the hardest magic to understand. From Hisara's memories I was able to see how ice dragons functioned. They were amazing creatures and I was somewhat scared of them. If any had wanted to kill my ancestors they could have. But my ancestors hadn't died that way and so I was able to put together how my ice abilities could work.

I let go of my connection with Alexander and fully focused on the present. I felt the powers inside of me and I gave a moment to thank the gods for their blessings. Using my abilities I formed an orb in front of me that looked as cold as ice but felt as warm as a dragon's fiery breath. This wasn't the only thing to happen, though, as I felt more than saw what was fully going on. I felt a strong power surge through my veins that changed my skin white as snow and my scars became like ice. My hair started to act like if a strong wind was blowing and I saw some of it with my remaining eye. It had turned the color of clouds as if the power I was using was changing me.

When I let go of the orb in front of me, blue flames exploded through me and the rest of the room. I heard Jaime shout and quickly turned to see if he was alright. Upon seeing him unharmed, though somewhat shocked, I figured that the orb only had the power of harm when I was focusing on it. Once I had let it go then it held no substance in this world. Just the illusion of it.

"What in the seven bloody hells was that?" Jaime asked as the hurried footsteps of the guards grew louder.

"I have a way to defeat the undead Mountain." I told him and paid no mind to the guards when they appeared. "I will win this fight through the blood granted to me by my ancestors. I will win my fight and then help my queen reclaim her birthright."  
* * *  
It would be a few hours now until the fight would happen. I would either lose or I would gain the ability to rejoin my queen. My cell seemed to be giving me safety that I hadn't been able to appreciate before. Now was the time to fear and regret, I would have to give up those emotions once I entered the fight. I would have to become nothing and everything at once. I would have to become a weapon living only in the moment. At least if I died I would be remembered. The only Kaari to be mourned by a Targaryen. A fitting end to my time in this world.

The hours passed too quickly as if time itself was scared of this fight. Its pulse increasing even as it tried to slow it down. Too soon I was fitted with armor and handed Alexander as I walked to the place that would either be my doom or my salvation. After the magic I had done, the guards were well aware that I could kill them even without a weapon. They seemed to be more than nervous escorting me though they had a faux air of confidence to them. I used their nervousness to fuel my own confidence. There was the possibility of death but an even greater possibility of victory. If I died then Alexander would go to Jeor and if the gods took another child from me, Jorah would hold my sword.

Finally I stood where Oberyn Martell breathed his final breaths and was killed by the same man I was going to fight. Though the man standing in front of me was now undead having been killed in the same fight. Looking at the royal family I saw Jaime showing no emotion about the fight. Lei was also there, making a rare appearance in public. Probably most people thought she was some handmaiden rather than Tyrion's twin sister. If I died I did hope that she would be able to ride a dragon, possibly Viserion my brother. It would be a good gift for all that she had done for me.

"Rin Kaari, I have allowed you to have a trial by combat which I have reinstated." Cersei said, doing her best to sound generous. "But, due to my position, I can't be as merciful as I wish. So you will have to fight for yourself. You are allowed your own weapon so at least you will die with something precious."

While she tried to sound sure of herself and pleased with the turn of events, I could clearly tell that she was more than unhappy. She had wanted to break me and have me betray what I held dear. I had remained unbreakable and if my death would happen this day she would still not have won. My silence would be the only answer she would ever hear.

"I am grateful for this chance." I said after realizing that the humans expected some sort of speech. "Your reign may come to an end soon, Queen Cersei Lannister, but I will remember all you have done for me. I will remember as I help pull you from the throne. I will remember everything as the life goes from your eyes."

There were gasps in the crowd but I didn't care. Either I would live or I would die. Either this would be the start of a greater rivalry between Cersei and myself or the end of my part in Daenerys' destiny. There was a certain relief that the closeness of death brought. There was nothing left to worry about as you would live or you would die. There were no great philosophical debates, just whether you would breathe another breath or not. The undead Mountain didn't seem to grasp any of this as he wasn't alive enough to comprehend the beauty of this moment.

"I hope your subjects recall clearly, no matter the outcome of this trial, what you have done." I said. "That they recall if you have given more than you've take. That it was you who used wildfire inside of King's Landing. That it was you who has caused so much hardship for so long."

"Silence." Cersei hissed, her calm demeanor shattered for but a moment.

"I will live or I will die today. There is not much else you can take from me now. I do have a husband, Lannister, and his name is Jorah Mormont. If I die today I know he will avenge my death and if I survive he will not leave my side. But you don't know anything about love, just a poor substitute. May the gods show you mercy as no one else will. Not once your throne is taken from you and everything you hold dear."

I blinked.

"Once Khaleesi arrives back we'll hold a meeting." I told K-Mart. "Myself, you, Alex, and my daughter will decide on Chris' inclusion as well as future special forces."

"You can't keep calling it special forces." The girl replied. "We're going to need to call it by a name."

"When my daughter arrives we'll decide that too."

I didn't like making it a need for there to be a meeting but, at the same time, I couldn't be the only one to make major decisions like that. My special forces, my Queensguard in a sense, needed to be chosen from the best which meant they should all be thoroughly looked at. I didn't like it but it was what would be the fair thing to do.


	21. Chapter 21

"You have attempted to give information to the Umbrella Corporation." I said to a man held to a chair with long thick ropes. "The first few times we decided to see who you were communicating with and your position in the company. It could be that the information, that wasn't all that important to the safety of the Mormonts, would help lead us to something bigger. A bigger enemy and threat to focus on. Then we would take care of you. But you were able to send out just a few pieces of important information and now we are here."

The room the man, myself, and a few others were in was cold. Each breath you could see clearly which wasn't surprising with where we were. This was one of the areas dedicated to preserving meat for later consumption. Sometimes human corpses would be put here either so they could be used later for practice for scientists, experimentation for cures, or use as reserves. The latter would hopefully never be needed again once farming had fully gotten underway.

"You're not going to ask me why." The man asked, his sweat quickly turning into ice. "You're not going to ask me why I hate you."

"That is far from important." I told him, Jorah on my back while I stood in front of him. "What matters is that you endangered countless lives. What matters is that you're a spy inside my organization."

In all honesty why the man had felt the need to betray me was something I wanted to know. I wanted to know what I had done wrong and how to win over people like him. Also knowing why he had betrayed me would help me keep a lookout for other people like him. If I could identify them I could stop them from ever being a threat. But admitting I was interested could make the man hold his secret even more. Showing disinterest, on the other hand, could make him reveal what he was hiding. The egos of some humans made them do stupid things.

"You aren't a real person, you're just an experiment." The man hissed, his need to talk being more important to him than any form of logic. "That's the reason. I am not going to serve something that was poked and prodded. The only reason you had any rank in the Umbrella Corporation was because you fooled Doctor Isaacs into marrying you. If I was in charge of you I wouldn't have let that happen. I would have killed you once I had gotten everything from you that I needed."

"So you betrayed me because you don't think I'm human?" I asked and started to pace around him, hoping to unnerve him enough so that he would give up more information. "On a genetic level I'm not. What I am there are no words for and I don't care for there to be any. On a philosophical level I consider myself human even if my DNA says otherwise."

"Just because you think you're human doesn't mean you are. You're some sick fucking twisted experiment. If I had been in charge of you, you'd be dead by now. Maybe I'd fuck you but that would be it."

"There were many people in Umbrella that got the chance to experiment on me but you were never one of them. You keep saying what you'd do if you had been in charge of me as if you betrayed me for a mere promotion. I can see why Wesker never put you anywhere of worth as you were a mediocre Mormonts at best. Even though you were never loyal to me to begin with, I'm sure how you acted was a good reflection on how you usually work."

When I passed by his face I saw it reflect his deep anger. He wanted me to feel put down and think that I stood no chance to win this fight. That I wasn't worthy of fighting for humanity. Cersei had tried to break me and had done much worse than mere words. She had done much worse than looks. And still she hadn't broken me. This human wouldn't make me quiver as I had seen worse. I had done worse. He was a man who was trying to feel important while knowing he wasn't valuable.

"Did you really think that if you had succeeded Wesker would have promoted you?" I asked him. "Does he appear like a man that wouldn't double cross you on such matters?"

"So why don't you kill me now that you have your information?" He asked as he knew he had been more than a little weak.

"I don't have all the information I want, but I know I won't get any more. So I should kill you as that'd be the logical thing. But I want to give you another chance. Work for me and I'll let you live."

I was lying as I felt on some deep level that this man could never be trusted. It wasn't just the fact that he had spied on me for personal gain that made me know I could never trust him, it was something deeper than that. A sense that he would never be able to gain redemption and felt no use for it. However, I did want to both punish such a grievous crime and test out a new cure. If this man agreed I would be able to 'kill two birds with one stone' as the humans of the nightmare would say.

"No, I've made my choice." The man replied.

"Even though you know you will die soon." I said and one of my men handed me a scalpel. "I guess you are braver than I thought."

As the man opened his mouth I slashed his throat and watched as blood gushed out from it. Whatever he had been about to say was turned into a scream. With each tortured yell the blood poured out faster, the man's pulse betraying him to death even quicker. As the traitor died me and my men made sure he didn't cause too much of a mess. After he died he was put away for storage until the men that dealt with making reserves came. Everyone on the base took multiple jobs, even if one guarded they also helped clean from time to time, and all of them were busy.

"With this farming mission we won't have to do this anymore?" One of the Mormonts asked.

"I loathe reserves as much as you." I told him. "The day can't come soon enough when they will be a thing of the past."

"And is it true that there will be rain again?"

"I've just sent out various teams to find out more and to prepare incase it rains. The soil won't be used to so much moisture and any small amount could be deadly."

The man nodded as if he understood but his happiness was beyond reason. In a way I knew why he was looking for hope as these were such joyless times. If he could keep his spirits up by knowing reserves were going away and rain was coming, I would let him. I wouldn't bring up that we didn't know if the rain was coming back or if the farming mission would really amount to anything. The point was that he and my other men would have reasons to continue helping me.  
* * *  
"Your shift is up?" I asked as I bloodied my hands helping with the autopsy.

"Yes, Isaacs?" The woman asked and I was reminded that being a leader meant people could be more fearful of your words.

I was in one of the labs helping dissect a zombie that had been treated with one of the vaccines. A quick scan had revealed there were slight changes so an autopsy was in order. I was used to killing and tearing things in my youth, but this was much different. Alex could've been here to help but this was an area he wasn't as familiar in and he had other duties for the day. So many things to worry about and so many things that could go wrong.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, turning away from the corpse to look at her.

"Just...um...taking a shower and then a nap." She said, seeming to want to run away.

"Before you do that find Chris Redfield and tell him that I'm ready for the thing with him tonight. And don't be so nervous, you did a good job today just as you have since you arrived. I'm not one to get rid of hard workers for no reason."

She blushed and then left. As long as she didn't feel I was a threat to her things would be fine. I didn't want her to think that I was cruel but to know that everything I did was for a reason. After the one traitor had been discovered Eden had been put on high alert to weed out anyone other traitors. Luckily there had been no other traitors discovered and those deemed suspicious were sent out to small outposts for the time being.

Drifting from the task at hand I recalled the numerous pranks that had been pulled on Alex. There had been a few zombies dragged in that we had tried to make like people again so my husband dealt with them. He had dealt with similar things before when he had worked at Umbrella so I had assigned him that task. Alex, for all he had gotten better at, still had a nasty habit for self-preservation. This meant I had fighters in the room whenever he was dealing with the rehabilitation zombies. This also meant the people helping to make sure he didn't let one of them die played pranks on him. One time a fighter dressed like a zombie and scared Alex while everyone else laughed.

I took a moment to make some notes about what I saw as others did the same. A few in the room made sure to keep the tools clean as possible and to remove anything we didn't need from the table. Once something was removed from the table it was put into a container and then labeled. Everything that was important I made sure wouldn't get lost easily. Of course any remains from this corpse would one day rot and so there was a time limit that we kept biological samples. Making sure that we were all in a good rhythm I got lost in my thoughts once again.

I had to come down on the pranks once Alex had nearly died because of one of them. My husband showed strength that most were unaware that he had during his near death experience. It was odd seeing him selfless as he made sure that the prankster didn't die. It was one of the rare times he acted without thinking of himself and one of the times that made me think that he was capable of change. After that prank I came down harder on safety rules. There could still be pranks but not the kind that had nearly killed my husband.

"I think that's it." One of the Mormonts said, his hands bloody and his face tired. "All that's left is basic cleanup."

After he said that I made sure that everything was, indeed, complete for the day. Once I was satisfied we all helped to clean up. I was able to join in a few of the jokes and I realized how far I had come since arriving. I was no longer an outsider to the nightmare, I was one of the natives. I wasn't someone from the outside looking to save the world, I was someone who considered this place home. If the Mountain did kill me I could make a place for myself here. I could live with Alex and our children after humanity had taken its rightful place.

But even if this place could be my home Jorah, Jeor, and Viserion could never join me here.  
* * *  
I was in my room making sure the outfit I was wearing would be good for the two men I'd be entertaining. One I loved beyond reason and the other I wanted to torture. Alex would fuck me and Chris would watch. Was the latter wanting to watch because he got 'turned on' by that sort of thing or was he hoping I'd turn my affections to him?

My body in this reality was only for Alex and no one else. Looking at myself in the mirror I took note of my tight pants that seemed to be more a part of me than my own skin. I looked at my top that showed each nipple clearly as they pressed against the tight fabric. I hoped he would enjoy taking this off me and wouldn't mind someone watching once the time came. My husband in this reality didn't have the same jealous streak as Jorah, but he did seem to like claiming me as his own. I could claim him just as easily whenever I wished. It was a fair trade in my opinion. A fun trade.

A man just opened the door without knocking and I smiled at my husband. I walked over to him and put a hand on his chest to feel his pulse quicken once he had shut the door behind him.

"If only I could take you now." Alex said.

"Maybe I'll abandon the plan." I told him, moaning softly as he kissed my neck.

"Your friend better come soon." He whispered in my ear, pulling at it gently with his teeth.

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed him gently away from me. If I kept allowing him to touch me like he was I would lose focus on the plan. My body would forget everything but the need for Alex to fuck me. Soon enough I would feel his cock deep inside me and I would make him lose control. Just as I thought about abandoning what I had planned for days, there was a knock on the door. I recognized the sound and the scent of the person.

I opened the door and saw Chris. I was doing this to torture him and the fact it excited me made me feel sick. But I had been the one to ask him and he had agreed. I hadn't coerced him in the least bit. Humans were strange and yet I still counted myself as one of them. As I let him in and closed the door behind him, I stayed silent. There wasn't anything that I thought had to be said and no one seemed to suggest differently. Chris sat in the seat by the desk and pulled down his pants so his cock was freed. Seeing it again after so long didn't make me feel as if I needed it again, it was a good cock but I had better.

Hearing Alex's footsteps behind me, my body tensed in anticipation. His hands traveled up from my hips to just below my tits. I bit my lower lip as his hands were so close and yet weren't there. My husband teased me by gently rubbing my tits with his fingers. I tried to remain still and be patient but my body didn't want to be. I turned around and roughly pushed Alex against a wall.

"Oompf!" He exclaimed and then got lost in my touch.

I took his jacket and his shirt off. I kissed his chest, taking in every taste and smell, and all he could do was stay still. Well except for his hands that were used to pull me closer to him. With each deepening kiss, some on my lips and others on my neck, I looked over at Chris and smirked. Leading my husband in front of my one time lover, I pulled my shirt off. Alex needed no prompting and soon he was sucking my tits.

"Ooh...Alex..." I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair as I started to wobble. "Ah...aaah..."

As I started to fall backwards, Alex steadied me with his arms. In my state of pure euphoria I took off my husband's pants. Chris took care of his own cock and I put my husband's cock in my mouth. I started sucking on it as if it were the only way I could live. I held onto Alex's legs as I became more determined in my own ventures.

"Rii...aa..." Alex moaned and I felt him approach the edge of climax.

Smiling I stood up right before he found release. A strange look of anger and disappointment was on his face. I felt safe and as he roughly undid my pants I moaned. I looked at Chris and saw he was enjoying this. He was enjoying watching another man fuck me. Then, before I could think about the odd situation, Alex put his cock deep inside me. Closing my eyes I let out a moan as we stumbled to our bed. Opening my eyes I saw him above me. I kissed him just as hard as he continued to fuck me. His thrusts going deep into me and I felt myself losing all my senses.

"Ah!" I yelled out as I came, putting my legs around his waist and digging my nails deep into his back.

Alex pulled out of me and positioned himself so that his cock was in my mouth. He ran his fingers surprisingly gently through my hair as I continued to suck. His body tensed up and he started to let out soft moans. Beautiful sounds coming from my husband.

"Don't think of stopping." Alex moaned while trying to sound threatening.

In a few minutes his cum filled my mouth and while I tried to drink it all, much spilled down my face. The taste of every part of him was so good. So pure. When he pulled out he kissed me and his different tastes mingled into one. I rested my head on my husband's shoulder and saw that Chris had had his own release.

"Why did you agree, Chris?" I asked as my body seemed to have no intention of calming down.

"I guess I thought that you would change your mind, Rin." Chris said, shame mixed with exhaustion on his face.

"I might change my mind on some matters, but not this one. I won't let you leave with bad news. There will be a meeting to decide if you will be in my special forces."

"When?"

Chris seemed to have forgotten everything else. He hastily cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back up. Each action seemed as though it were hampered by other feelings. The mixture that included shame and exhaustion now had excitement. I was glad to make him happy just as much as I was glad that we shared a mutual use of the other. He had wanted me to change and I had wanted him to suffer. It had worked out, strangely enough. But not something I would ever bother repeating.

"Once Khaleesi arrives there will be a meeting held." I told him. "K-Mart defended you and I trust her judgment."

In a few short minutes Chris had left the room and I was in my husband's arms with my head resting on his chest. The scent of sex was thick in the air and if I bothered to focus hard enough I could smell Chris' own addition to the aroma in the room. I closed my eyes, relaxing and taking everything in. There would be days that hard decisions would have to be made and then there would be days like these where there was peace. Times to deal with traitors and times to be with the man I loved.

"You enjoyed yourself." Alex said, running a gentle hand down my back.

"As did you." I replied.

"You played with me. You teased me."

I looked at his face and detected no hint of anger there or in his voice. He had enjoyed what I had done, I could tell that. A small smile was on his face with it going to his eyes was the indication of his true feelings on the matter. In this moment he was happy. I had made him happy by denying him for but a moment. Putting a hand on his neck I had a thought of mounting him and riding him yet again.

"I didn't see you stopping." I said, kissing his chest. "In fact I would gather that you liked that kind of play."

"I like to be obeyed." He retorted, not convincing me.

"But I'm the one in control."

I reached down with one hand and squeezed his cock gently. Alex let out a loud moan and his back arched. I kissed his chest and continued to give him a hand job. His moans increased and I could feel his body start to shiver.

"Rriii...ooh..." He moaned and then yelled as his came.

"I'm the one in control." I told him. "And part of you likes that. Has always liked me being the one on top."

For a moment we remained in perfect silence. A silence that didn't seem long or awkward. Just a silence that was between two people that didn't need mere words to talk. We had been though much together, Alex and I, and we didn't need to talk all the time. Sometimes we could just embrace each other and not need anything else.

"I have." Alex finally said."I've liked you being in control and to feel helpless against you. It's always felt right that way. With anyone else I like to make sure they know I am the one in control but with you...you're different from anyone else I've met. It's almost like it's an honor to be owned by you. To be controlled. Is Jorah like that?"

"Jorah?" I asked, surprised he would bring my other husband up in such a casual manner. "No, he's different when we fuck. He's the one in control the majority of the time."

"And you don't mind? It's strange to think of you being dominated by anyone."

"It's like what you said about me: with him it's different. It's almost like an honor to be ordered by him."

I blinked.

When I had said 'everything you hold dear' it seemed as if Cersei was about to scream. Not a scream of anger but a scream of anguish. She held onto her seat so tightly that her knuckles turned white and I thought they were about to break. I was glad to put such fear in her, even if I hadn't realized how much those words would scare her, as if I died then maybe she would be unnerved enough to make a mistake. A mistake would make sure that my queen would win and take back her birthright.


	22. Chapter 22

If this would be the last day in my home reality, at least the weather was pleasant. There was a faint chill in the air that I could sense more than actually feel. Maybe the ice and fire in my veins made me more sensitive to the changing of the seasons. Or at least the ice in my veins yelled out when winter would be arriving. But winter coming wasn't my main concern. My main concern was the undead abomination that was moving towards me. I raised Alexander in a defensive position as, at least to me, the undead Mountain lumbered slowly towards me.  
  
Instead of meeting his first blow, I turned away quickly and only left my blade up enough in case I couldn't avoid him completely. The wind caused by the Mountain's blow blew past me with the force of a miniature storm. Quickly I turned away from him again as I judged how he was moving. It wasn't just the force of his blows, it was countering the move that came after the first one was thrown. I could imagine some in the crowd thinking my strategy was cowardice. Maybe to those humans it was, but for me I was thinking of my survival. If I survived I could feel shame, but not with death so near. With death looking on I felt nothing. Only one move to the next.  
  
Finally we connected our blades and I felt every inch of me vibrate. I felt as if I would explode from that one hit alone and yet I survived. Not moving fully away from the abomination, I watched as the Mountain attempted to use his sword on me yet again. The reason I had stayed so close was there would be a better moment to move away. The seconds went slowly for me giving me more than enough time to make my move. The way the beast moved allowed me to jump off of its arm and propel myself away. Once I quickly regained my footing I saw that I hadn't slowed the creature down. Focusing on his arm, I saw it moving slower than before yet the undead Mountain was moving quickly towards me as if he didn't notice. If he didn't feel pain I could injure him without him comprehending what was really happening. Humans misunderstood pain and failed to realize it helped warn us when something was wrong. It wasn't something to be feared but to be listened to.  
  
Our swords clashed again as we began our dance anew. Each of his blows became harder and harder to counter. Sometimes it felt as if my bones themselves would shatter. For a few minutes I danced around him to both recover and see if his body would tire. I knew his mind didn't have the ability to sense pain but his body still had the weaknesses of a mortal. When I came close to the abomination I felt as if I was fighting a demon. Nearly falling to dodge a blow, I pushed the fear to the depths of my mind. The undead Mountain wasn't a demon but a man. A man who had come back to life, but a man nonetheless. Some people walked out of fire untouched and some came back to life. Those incredible actions didn't show if a person should be followed but only showcased their abilities. I wouldn't fear this opponent because of his past, I would merely live in the present.  
  
Having watched more than attacked, I saw new weaknesses appear before me. Weaknesses that seemed obvious now when before they were hidden. Finding a way to hopefully defeat this man, I attacked more fiercely. While he was direct with his attacks, I was swift in changing my positions. My footsteps became as light as a calm breeze but Alexander came down upon my enemy with the fury of a dragon. My face and his showed the same emotionless calm. Like him, my movements became the way things were. There was a rhyme and reason to them but I didn't think too hard on that. What mattered is that they worked.  
  
The fight had gone on for too long and, while my mind was strong, my body would soon be at its limits. Still I would try for an honorable victory for as long as I could. The ease that I could use my powers made me nearly drop Alexander but I held back. Relying too much on such things would make me start down a dishonorable path and would make me more fearful. If I depended too heavily on my gifts and they were taken from me, the way to victory would be hidden from me when I would need to see it the most.  
  
With the blessings of the gods or my own skill, I managed to cut off one of the Mountain's arms. I only moved out of the way of the blood as the undead Mountain swung his sword at me. Even though he had lost a limb he didn't react like he knew. There was a point to pain and those watching would learn it very well. Pain could be scary, but it was also useful. Again I danced around him only making contact with his blade when need be. In three minutes enough of his blood had drained for him to lose his speed. Cutting off his other arm was much easier than the first as his strength had gone.  
  
I kicked him down and he fell, letting out his first yell as his prey was winning. Knowing how Oberyn had died, I reminded myself to not gloat until the deed was complete. I would not cheer victory until the Mountain died a second time. Watching his body, I pulled his helmet off and heard the crowd gasped. Seeing his face for the first time myself, I didn't blame them. How I had sensed him had been bad enough, but his face was worse. His eyes were angry and yet didn't seem to comprehend the world around him.  
  
"You are an abomination." I said, walking around him. "You were raised from the dead by impure means. Queen Cersei Lannister had you as her personal guard. Whatever you were in life, you aren't to be blamed for what you did after death. You were under her complete control."  
  
I searched for the ice-fire power inside of me. Concentrating, my skin and hair did what they had done before. People in the crowd muttered nervously but I didn't care. Let them say what they would, it didn't matter. What mattered was the moment and the moment concerned the Mountain. I raised my hands and the air around me crackled with lighting made of fiery ice. Continuing to walk around the Mountain I swore there was fear on his face for the first time.  
  
"You killed Oberyn Martell." I said. "He fought for Tyrion Lannister and died. In this same spot he breathed his last breaths. He didn't die to defend an innocent man, he died for vengeance. While he wasn't able to kill you without dying himself, I will not suffer the same fate."  
  
Nymeria had told me how Oberyn had died, her mother had told her the story many a time. I had taken in the details as I wanted to understand why House Martell had sided with Daenerys. I needed to understand the horror that had been wrought so I knew my allies better. It was a good thing I had paid so much attention as now I was able to recreate the scene, albeit with a different person.  
  
The lightning in the air turned to a bluish smoke as it went towards the Mountain's face. It was hard to get the smoke to go the speed I wanted as well as being as powerful I wanted. There wouldn't be another chance to enact vengeance for Oberyn Martell and the force to push that fear into the back of my mind was great. But I was able to do it. The bluish smoke took the form of hands as it squeezed the Mountain's eyes like the man had done to Oberyn. The demonic creature didn't even scream out and I wondered how much it could tell about its reality. If it could tell it was dying at all. The Mountain had one final spasm and then died. After I let go of my power my hair, skin, and scars all returned to normal.  
  
Holding onto Alexander, I spent a minute gathering my composure. Fighting was one thing but speaking to humans was another. Any words spoken during a fight weren't the same kinds one would speak during times of calm. Now was the time that Cersei could manipulate events to her whim and possibly even take back her offer. I could've fought for my freedom only for that to be a lie. She didn't have to follow her brother's suggestions. She could become so overcome by anger that she took back her word. That meant I might have to 'talk my way out of this one' as some humans would say.  
  
When I turned to look at Cersei I saw that she wouldn't take back her offer. Her skin had turned as pale as a Targaryen's. Her eyes showed a battle between fear and rage. I didn't think it was the mere killing of the Mountain that made her so afraid, but what it represented. I was on my queen's side so Cersei would realize that her time on the Iron Throne was running low. With the powers I had shown she must realize that I was only here because I wanted to be. I didn't have to stay if I felt there was a better option. Hopefully she wouldn't guess why I had allowed myself to undergo such torments as she had provided.  
  
"You have won." She said and I heard my assumptions confirmed in her voice. "You may go when you wish."  
  
"I'm going to stay here a few more days, Your Grace, as I need to prepare for my journey." I replied politely, not having to say where my journey would lead.  
  
"It seems Daenerys Targaryen is in Dragonstone. Rumors are that she's gone mad and killed some of her most loyal allies. Varys is said to have been murdered by her before she reached Westeros. A slave by the name of Missandei is also dead by your queen's hands."  
  
Cersei had said 'your queen's hands' as if it were a foul substance. I didn't believe what she said as she would do her best to make me stay away from Daenerys. She was trying to hurt me again by putting doubt into my heart. But that wouldn't work and showed how weak the Lannister really was. All she had left were silly words.  
  
"Be that as it may, but I am joining her." I replied.  
* * *  
I had a room in the Red Keep and it felt odd. Now I was free with all the benefits that gave me, though it wouldn't be until I left King's Landing that Jeor Kaari would be returned to me. I couldn't want to hold my son again and see his face. I loved my child and to see with my own eyes that he was safe would be the highest blessing the gods could give me.  
  
I stood by the window to look at the city that had once loathed me and now seemed to believe me to be some kind of goddess. Qyburn had been assaulted by a mob and torn to pieces. The people had found out that he had been responsible for the undead Mountain and so had killed him for me. They had thought that I'd want that by what I had said during my trial by combat. I didn't know what scared me more: the fact that they had killed someone so brutally for me or that they were capable of such violence.  
  
"What are you doing, Bronn?" I asked the man as I recognized his footsteps.  
  
"Is it a crime for a friend to make sure the other bastard is doing well?" Bronn asked replying to my anger with calmness.  
  
It wasn't his fault that he awoke emotions in me. Each one conflicting with the other as if they couldn't make up their minds on what I should feel. My body remembered what he had done before and how he had made it feel. My nipples hardened as they remembered his touch. So unlike Jorah's yet equally thrilling. I was wearing a thin nightgown so the moment I turned around Bronn would know what my body was feeling. What it was demanding. My mind was in direct conflict with my body as it wanted to remain loyal to Jorah. It considered honor and loyalty above anything that the flesh could provide. Before I had fucked Jorah I would've been able to silence my body easily. There were things much greater than sex.  
  
"With you I am not okay." I told him, taking in the sun as I hadn't had time to enjoy it in so long.  
  
"I just-" Bronn began.  
  
"I know. I agreed to it even though I knew what it would mean for me."  
  
I turned around and looked at Bronn. He could be blamed for many things, but fucking me wasn't one of them. It was both a kind and selfish act on his part. In his eyes I saw guilt, shame, and lust when he looked at me. I knew if I merely offered myself up to him now that he wouldn't resist. He would be more than happy to fuck me and my body wanted that badly. But my mind, the part reminding me about my duties as a wife, resisted.  
  
"That's not all that bothers me now." I told him and he seemed more than glad to change topics. "The people here murdered Qyburn for me. They thought that I would approve that action."  
  
"Well cunts always need to make sacrifices to gods." Bronn said with a shrug. "With what you did to the Mountain...most are going to think you're more than human. Fuck if some don't think you should be queen."  
  
"Daenerys is my queen that I serve loyally."  
  
"Even after what Cersei told you?"  
  
"Cersei knows that her time on the Iron Throne is ending. She told me what she thought would deter me. She knows how powerful I am and that if I rejoin Daenerys her time will end even quicker. Have you heard these rumors she talks about?"  
  
"I've heard the rumors, I don't believe them. She's a fucking woman with three dragons, of course rumors are going to flourish of her being a cruel person. Especially with the cunt she had as a father."  
  
Aerys the Second, more commonly referred to as the Mad King. Daenerys was one of his children and could be infected with his madness. That was said to be true of all Targaryens as it was a toss whether one would be mad or sane. If one would be a Mad King or a Rhaegar. My queen also had another madman in her family. Viserys, whom my own brother was named after, had reached a point where the Mother of Dragons let him die. She had watched her own brother die before her and hadn't turned away. But I doubted she would turn to the way of Viserys or her father as she hadn't shown those signs before.  
  
I walked over and sat at my table thinking of why people were treating me like a goddess. They could truly believe I was worthy of worship or that I was the only viable option of a good queen. I didn't want to sit on the Iron Throne and just wanted to raise a family. I wanted both to rebuild my House and to live my life with Jorah. Politics was never something I was interested in or enjoyed. I didn't need to be seen by others, I just needed to live. Daenerys and Cersei both wanted to rule while I wanted a quieter life. A simpler life.  
  
"Daenerys will not go mad." I told Bronn. "She might do questionable things but that does not make her mad."  
  
"Do you think she would kill Missandei or Varys?" Bronn asked as he sat down beside me.  
  
He looked at Alexander that was lying in its scabbard on the table and then back at me. He knew that I didn't need any weapon to kill him. Maybe that excited him. In any case I knew he would respect any decision I made. He hadn't tried to fuck me until I said it was okay. He was one of the few people that I could trust in Westeros. It was easier for me to focus on him instead of the question he had asked. If she had killed either of the two then it would point to her being mad. The only thing that helped me hold on was that they were merely rumors. If she had gone the route of her father and brother, Jorah would be there for her still. Maybe he would stay with her in the hopes she would become who she once was. Or he would wait until he got to me so I could lend him my strength.  
  
"Varys worked with King Robert Baratheon," I finally replied. "When last we were together, Daenerys wasn't angry enough to kill him. Even when she found out Jorah had spied on her, she didn't kill him. But if she did have Varys killed it wouldn't be the final push to madness. Missandei, though, I don't see my queen killing her."  
  
"Why?" Bronn asked.  
  
"They have a good relationship. She is the one that freed Missandei and ever since then the former slave has been extremely loyal to her. It is hard for me to think of anything happening between the two. At least nothing that would leave Missandei dead."  
  
"And what if she's becoming fucking mad like her father?"  
  
"I'll need more than rumors to believe that."  
  
The silence between us grew deadly it seemed. A space between words that wasn't like one of lovers, but a silence born out of nervousness. I didn't know what I was to Bronn but a friendly face to talk to wasn't one of them. He had his reasons for being here and I highly doubted it was all about checking on me.  
  
"You're going to leave." Bronn finally said. "You're going back to your fucking queen and I want to go with you."  
  
"To be with Tyrion Lannister." I replied, quickly figuring out his request. "You want to join me. You don't really care about Jaime, at least not enough to stay here."  
  
I had planned to go with Jeor to rejoin my queen and husband. I would help her reclaim her place and fulfill her destiny. There was still a destiny I needed to fulfill so I had contacted the Rasiki to make sure Jon Snow stayed safe as well as going to Bear Island to prepare for when everything was over. I wanted Jorah's House to be receptive towards him and sending the Rasiki seemed to do that. Communicating in the way that Alexander had shown me was limited and didn't allow for much communication. What the order did tell me was that Daenerys was more suspicious of House Kaari than before and so they would stay hidden from her. Once I had cleared things up with my queen they would be allies of hers again.  
  
Maybe I should be suspicious of that but Targaryens and Kaari had been warring for many lifetimes. Daenerys had first been receptive of me despite my heritage, but leading a war could make her forget her trust in me. This was especially true as she hadn't seen me in a very long time. I would not lose faith in my queen until I saw her.  
  
"You know that Jorah won't be happy once he hears about what we did." I told Bronn.  
  
"From how you speak about the bastard, seems he won't kill me because of it." He replied.  
  
"He's a loyal man and has a little jealous streak. Jorah will see reason, but it won't be pleasant for you."  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you were stopping me from going with you."  
  
"I can travel faster alone. I've been away from my husband for far too long and can't afford any delays. He will be worrying about me and I need to help my queen. Especially if these awful rumors are spreading. Even the Rasiki, who I can communicate with through magical means, are suspicious of her. But they serve House Kaari so loyally that it wouldn't surprise me if they're biased for that reason. Daenerys might be regarding my House with a little more suspicion due to the stress she's experiencing. I need to see how my husband and queen are doing. If only for my own sake."  
  
Of course that wasn't the real reason I didn't want Bronn to join me. I was still conflicted about what to think of him. I didn't know how to think about my deal with him or killing our child. We hadn't talked lovingly about if it would be a girl or a boy. We hadn't discussed names. It was the oddest pregnancy I had ever had and left me with an empty feeling now. A hollow feeling. Now that the torture was over I could explore the parts that would've destroyed me before. The parts where I had to debate if I was really as noble as I thought.  
  
"I can tell when I'm being lied to." Bronn said. "We fucked, you got pregnant, and then you were forced to kill our child. Our godsdamn bastard. I don't like what I had to do and I know you feel the same way. I was trying to do what was best even if that was something fucking disgusting."  
  
Looking at him I knew he was right. Looking at him I knew I would have to forgive him as he had done nothing wrong. Something sick but also something noble in its own right.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Do you want to be dominated by me?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I like how we fuck."  
  
My husband grabbed one of my tits and I moaned loudly. Suddenly he was on top of me and was fucking me. I moaned loudly as he fucked me. His cock...oh gods...yes...I grabbed the sheets to try and stay steady. I tried to keep my moans down but I couldn't.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled out as I climaxed.  
  
Alex stopped thrusting and took one of my nipples in his teeth, pulling it gently. I ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes..." I barely breathed. "I guess I do like you dominating...from time to time."  
  
We looked each other in the eyes and smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dracarys?" K-Mart asked. "Kaari? Rasiki?"

The girl, Khaleesi, myself, and Alex were all in a room we had taken to being a meeting room of sorts. The walls and floors all had a clean silvery shine to them with not much to obscure them. A long rectangular metal table and chairs were all that disrupted a clean look. Holograms could be called up at will if that was needed. We had decided on the look of the large room to seem more imposing. To help everyone involved realize how small they are.

"She's not the best with names." Alex said apologetically.

"No she isn't." Khaleesi agreed, one of the rare times she did so with my husband.

"None of you have offered anything." I said, coming to my own defense.

I had explained the reasons for each name. Dracarys was the High Valyrian word for fire and was the word Daenerys used to order her dragons to use their breath. Kaari and Rasiki were dependent on other factors, though. If it was decided to name the council Kaari then naming the special forces Rasiki was right. The Rasiki would never harm a Kaari which was the sort of loyalty I wanted in my special forces.

"Because it's hard." K-Mart said shaking her head. "The name could be this but can't because of that. There's lots of religious symbolism that can be used but we don't want to impose a religion on people. This is from at least two people that were fine with naming a base Eden."

The girl was right about naming things being difficult. You could choose a name merely on what something was, but had to go under the surface. You had to name based on so many factors. The name of Eden had been an oddity, one that stood out, and I couldn't defend it. I couldn't use the excuse that people were saying this town was like an Eden before.

"If we name ourselves Kaari, we can use the name Rasiki for the special forces." Khaleesi finally said.

"It seems as though this is a way for Rin to win over the Targaryens." Alex added. "A way to win an age old feud."

"I have no ill will against House Targaryen." I told my husband. "The genocide and battles happened long before I was ever born. I am merely drawing inspiration from what I am familiar with."

Alex's assumption that I was trying to win against House Targaryen fit his character, no matter how wrong it was. When he had briefly become a tyrant, his word for the extremely powerful zombie he had become, the power he had gotten had overwhelmed him. My husband sought to gain power and obedience, respect was merely an afterthought, so putting his feelings onto me was only natural. Most people thought others would think as they did after all.

"And if I wanted to prove I had won to them, Alex, I would need them to be able to come here." I continued. "What's the point of gloating if no one is there to listen?"

Though his reaction was brief, I could see the look of agreement in his eyes. There wouldn't be any joy when he had become a tyrant if no one was there to die. It confused me why he wouldn't even try to turn again if he had been so overwhelmed with power. Did I even deserve that kind of love?

"If no one has any better ideas I agree with the names Kaari and Rasiki." Khaleesi said after a brief silence.

"There's no better option." K-Mart said.

"I stand with my wife." Alex said.

"Then we all agree and we can move to more pressing matters." I said, holding back a sigh of relief.

I didn't see the big debate of naming things as there were more important matters to deal with. Matters that could decide the war between zombies, Umbrella, and humanity. Names were like toys compared to the matter of survival. But if my men needed names to help them carry on, I would sacrifice for them. I was willing to do what I saw as mere insanity to help them.

K-Mart then walked to the door and it slid open to reveal Chris waiting. While his face was stoic, I could tell he was somewhat nervous. Today we would be deciding if he became a Rasiki. For some reason he wanted to be one of my best fighters. Since the other night we had spoken as mere friends, he had realized what he was to me and agreed with it. Still he wanted to serve me so I knew his loyalty was real. He hadn't loathed the fact of who I chose to wed and bed, he had accepted it. Maybe he still hoped I would choose him but I didn't think he would press the issue anymore.

"You know why you are here, Chris Redfield." I said once K-Mart had sat down. "You are asking to be a Rasiki, one of my special forces. This council, the Kaari, is here to judge if you are fit. There is no doubt about your fighting skills and the assets you would bring. The only concern I have is that your loyalty will be torn between you and your sister Claire."

"He's not the only person in this room that won't kill someone, no matter the costs." Khaleesi pointed out. "You won't kill Alexander Isaacs no matter the costs. You chose him over an alliance with Alice."

"I won't kill Claire." Chris said, interrupting the discussion. "But that doesn't mean I'll betray any of you. Rin, you are also someone else I can't let die. I know you don't consider me Alec's father, but I consider him my son. While I was away...I...he died. I should've been there to protect him."

My one time lover brought up a point I hadn't fully considered before. One that was foreign to me because I didn't connect Chris with any of my children. He was merely a man I had used and I had been ashamed of using. But now the point seemed very clear as I knew what it felt like to lose a child. Franc, Alec, and the unnamed bastard were all children that had died long before their time. At least I had been there to experience the loss first hand. Only Alec I hadn't been there for his death but I had seen his corpse soon after so it counted. The loss of my children tore at my very being and I realized part of the reason Chris was so loyal. It wasn't just love, it was needing forgiveness if only from himself.

"You couldn't have done anything." K-Mart reassured him, her own guilt clear to me in her voice. "The plan wasn't to have him die, both him and Isaacs were supposed to survive. I was the one holding him when he died. If there's anyone that should be having guilt about his death it's me."

"The only way that Alec would've survived is if I had been left to die." Alex said and he betrayed none of his true emotions to the others. "Alice wants revenge and she'll do anything to get it. She would kill any of us in this room. All of you refuse to kill me and so she will do anything to kill us."

"Claire won't kill me." Chris argued. "She won't kill just anyone for Alice."

"For now you are protected since you have deniability. You can claim that you were spying on us or that you were coerced. For now you are just a part of the Mormonts, you hold no special rank to indicate your real allegiance. The moment you are a Rasiki, the moment you take on that title, is the moment you remove all deniability. You will show your allegiance and Alice won't care. Even if Claire is loyal enough to you not to kill you, the same won't be true of Alice. She'll see you as being part of Rin. You'll be one of the men Rin will turn to when only the most loyal will do. If you don't become a Rasiki then you will be able to more easily keep the peace with your sister. But, if you decide to continue this pursuit, you might come to a point where you'll need to kill her. There will be no choice for either of you."

For Alex that was caring. Almost the way a mother would talk to her child. He seemed to be as cruel as a winter storm but could have the heart of a den mother. It was a strange combination to see him being both self-serving and selfless. The former nearly overshadowing the latter. I knew Alex could easily go back to how he had been and that it was my job to keep him on the right path. To help him become a better man. Maybe all my love and confidence would be for naught, but I still had to try. I had no other choice.

"Could you kill your sister?" Khaleesi asked. "If it was either her or the Mormonts which one would you choose?"

There was a long moment of silence. Looking at the other Kaari I knew that the answer would have to be the correct one. Chris had one last time to make the right choice. For myself I didn't know what that answer would be and knew it differed among my closet companions. Alex, I knew, would want Chris to say he would kill Claire. My husband cared about few things and would want my special forces to only be loyal to me. Be loyal to me above all others since that was how he felt.

"I don't know." Chris finally replied. "I don't know if I could kill a family member. She's the only one I have left."

"I don't know if I could kill Alice if it came down to it." Khaleesi said, seeming to be pleased with his answer. "I am loyal to Rin but to think of killing a woman who is basically myself...it's hard to process. There are some people that you can't kill for one reason or another. Even if that person is trying to kill you."

"There are people you have to kill, no matter the costs." Alex said. "You can feel however you want afterwards but sometimes you have to make that decision. If you are wavering between loyalties I don't see you as fit."

"You wouldn't kill Rin, Isaacs," K-Mart pointed out. "If the decision came down to it I don't think you would. Hell, you killed for her when she was about to die. Majority of the time you run away like a pussy."

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the council let me decide. While their opinions would be taken into account and I would focus on pleasing the majority of them, the final decision would come down to me. If I said the wrong answer I could lose them or harm the Mormonts. It was a terrifying position to be in and one I didn't envy Daenerys of. She wanted the stress that came with a leadership role but I didn't. Being alone was one thing but being distant from others because you had to be was something else. One was a choice and the other was a necessity.

"My husband is right in saying that your conflicting loyalty is not desirable." I finally decided. "It is the reason I don't want you to be in the Rasiki. I am nervous that whether intentionally or not you might betray me. However, my daughter and K-Mart both have valid points. We all have those we won't kill even if we had to. No matter what Alex may say, he knows that to be true. So you are accepted into my special forces but your actions will be monitored. If your loyalty to Claire makes you harm the group in any way, shape, or form you will be demoted."

Chris bowed and left the room. Before he had turned away from me I saw happiness on his face. I had worried that the surveillance would make him angry, but it hadn't. It was possible that he understood my position and how I must act. I had given him what he had wanted and also allowed my own desires at the same time. I put a hand on my belly and smiled as I could now feel my child kicking.  
* * *  
"You allowed him in." Alex said angrily, reviewing notes from a previous experiment.

"It was the correct thing to do." I told him. "He is well trained and loyal. Only time will tell if he will betray me."

The last scientist had left the room hours before I had entered. While Alex could work in a group, he seemed much more comfortable when he could be alone. When he could escape in his own thoughts. I didn't blame him as silence had a certain quality to it. A quality that was needed in times of stress. Now he probably needed to reflect in his own way about the Kaari's decision. A decision that I had agreed with and allowed.

"So you want to allow someone you can't trust into the Mormonts?" Alex asked, holding back the sneer that wanted to come out. "No, you didn't just allow him into the Mormonts, you allowed him into a very high position. Do you want to constantly have to check on everything Chris does? Do you want to constantly worry that your decision will lead to your downfall? Will you be able to handle that responsibility?"

"I don't want to, but he deserves my trust." I replied much calmer than I felt. "Chris deserves my trust the same way you deserve my trust. Do you really think it was easy to get Khaleesi to agree to you joining the Mormonts? Do you think I don't still worry about you doing something to ruin all I've worked for?"

"That's different. You know me better than him. You know that you can trust me."

"You've changed into a better version of yourself. One day you might even become the best version of yourself. When I took you in, put you on the council, I was taking the same risk I am with Chris. You could've destroyed the Mormonts and so ended the last chance humanity has. I was risking both the safety of humanity and my daughter's love when I took you in. It was the only decision I could make and yet it still haunts me."

"You know me, Rin, you know I will never betray you. I will do many things people misunderstand as cruel, but I will never hurt you ever again. I am here because I love you and you're the only thing worth saving in this damned world."

"Alex, it's because I know you that the decision haunts me. I know what you can do and the damages your decisions can make."

I put my hands on his chest. I loved him so dearly and sometimes it made me do foolish things. Sometimes it made me risk everything. Alec was gone because of the decision I had made and so to was any alliance with Alice. One of those things could be changed with time while the other one I had to move away from. I would accept my pain and, in doing so, become a much stronger person. During this introspection I realized everything I did was to make up for past sins. It was as if I kept covering up my stains in the hopes that the gods wouldn't notice what I had done. What if all the pain I had experienced was because they had noticed?

"I love you." I told him and put one of his hands on my stomach. "I trust you even though, at times, I do have my moments of doubt. You are here because I can't live in this world without you. It's the reason I'm carrying your child."

"Eve, named after the first woman." Alex said, his voice fighting to stay calm. "Our daughter."

A few days prior I had found out what name to give my child. I would be having my first daughter and I took that as a sign that something had changed. Franc, Alec, and Jeor had all been boys but Eve would be a girl. It could be a sign that the gods had seen me fit to be blessed and that times would change. There might be an end to the nightmare and in its place would be a new beginning. Alex and I would have a new beginning in any case.

"I'm worried about her." He said after a moment's silence. "After Franc died I found slight changes in him. You're not human on a genetic scale, no matter how much you look like one. I don't think the changes were anything that could damage him, but I don't know for certain. A factor that wasn't there before is that my own DNA has been changed. I've looked at it and remnants of my brief time as a tyrant is still there. I don't know if Eve will survive."

"She will survive." I reassured my husband. "You are smart and I am brave. Whatever I give birth to will be our child and we will make sure she doesn't die. I asked Alexander about you after my trial by combat. It is full of such vast information that it takes a lot of time to digest. I asked it about you to try and see if my ancestors had any answers."

"Did they? Will she be alright?"

"It didn't have any answers about our child. The Lords and Ladies of my House didn't understand genetics like you do. They understood some, but nothing as complex as in the nightmare. Alexander did tell me how and why you were able to become human again. It told me how and why you were able to come back to me."

Alex looked at me with worry and intrigue in his eyes. His usual scientific interest was now mixed with hope for our child. I still wasn't used to seeing that type of concern in him. I had hoped and longed for it, but it wasn't something that was normal for me. I prayed to the gods that his love for Eve and our future children would continue. There was nothing I dreaded worse than a repeat of what had happened to Franc. I had to reassure myself that Alex had changed and had become a better man.

"House Kaari was full of the most powerful of magic users." I told him. "My House was descended from dragons and hence my House was imbued with magic. There could be no other explanation for the vast powers that my ancestors could wield. One of the strongest forms of magic a Kaari had was their love for a person. That love would transform into magic that would then be used to protect others. This could happen even if the Kaari was unaware about what was going on. That's the only explanation of how you survived your ideal. I loved you and protected you. I gave you a choice of what kind of man you wanted to be. The same love that saved you will protect our child while in the womb. The gods will protect us."

We kissed and I felt him calm down as our kiss deepened. After that I left him to his work while I went to do mine. In a few days we would be leaving to finally see if the island was viable for farming. Hopefully it was and that I wasn't wasting my time.  
* * *  
"Those vast spaces down there used to be full of water." Alex said as we flew over what had once been the Pacific Ocean. "Now it has all dried up. You would've liked this part of the world the way it used to be."

"Until you destroyed it." Khaleesi said.

Khaleesi, myself, and Alex were in the same helicopter surrounded by many men. A few of the Rasiki were by me while the rest were in Eden Base. Also at the main base were K-Mart and Chris Redfield. The former because one of the Kaari needed to stay at the main base at all times while the latter was because I didn't feel as if all the Rasiki were needed on this mission. Besides, the point of the special forces was to help with Alice attacks so no mission would be so important as to use all of them. Not until the end at least.

"It was a mistake." Alex replied, trying to defend himself. "There was never meant to be an outbreak."

I didn't mind showing an argument here and there in front of my men, not if the debate wasn't serious and had a peaceful resolution. Those following me should know that those leading weren't all the same but that we could all work together. That we could all focus on a common goal to achieve. Myself, Alex, Khaleesi, and K-Mart were a unified front at the end of the day. Turning my attention from them I looked at the other two helicopters that held even more men.

"When making plans you need to consider all the options." I chimed in. "Of course you never plan for something to go wrong, but you need to have something in place in case all the hells break lose."

"At least you left the Umbrella Corporation, Alex." Khaleesi conceded. "At least you're not one of the bastards trying to destroy this world. Not anymore."

With the conversation over, I looked down at what had once been a vast ocean. I remembered being at the Raqus estate and hearing the waves crashing against the cliffs. It had been a peaceful time and one I wished I could go back to. I remembered having my dragon and how we would play. How we would get lost in each other's company.

I blinked.

"You're right, Bronn." I replied. "I shouldn't be mad at you and yet I need someone to blame. It isn't fair to blame you in any case. When I leave for Daenerys you can come with me."

Bronn leaned back and appeared more than a little pleased with himself. He was a good man but also a confusing one. He had come to me in my time of need and yet wasn't comforting like Jorah was. Maybe he was like Alex in that he had a rough exterior even when you knew him.


	24. Chapter 24

I placed Alexander in its scabbard and my outfit was complete. I did a few stretches and found everything fitted the way that it should. While I didn't have armor, the fabric would hold up well under duress. Any weather, especially the cold winds I felt coming, it would be able to handle. I could ride through a heavy rainstorm and my outfit would hold. Besides protecting me it also hugged my body tightly and showed off more skin than some would deem appropriate. I had made the clothing choice as I wanted to show off my scars. I wanted to show that even though my body was broken that I was still strong and beautiful. That Cersei's attempts of disfiguring me to drive off Jorah wouldn't work. She hadn't broken me and soon I would tear her from her throne. Soon I would also hold Jeor in my arms.

"You look beautiful, Rin." Lei said as she walked in.

"I have to thank you for helping me design this." I told her.

It was strange to think of leaving her now. While she had no place on any battlefield, her presence would be something I would dearly miss. She had been more than kind to me while I had been a mere prisoner instead of a free person. I had been in a cell and yet she had found it in herself to help me. There would never be anything I could do that would tell her what her kindness had meant to me.

"You were the one to actually make it." Lei replied. "I never did figure you for someone that would be into sewing. You just...seem like too much of a fighter."

"When I was growing up with direwolves in the North, sewing wasn't a pastime but a necessity. If I didn't know how to make my own clothing, patch up clothing I found, or sew up my wounds there wouldn't be anyone to help me." I told her. "I'm not just a fighter, I'm a survivor. Survival isn't just killing, it's living to see the next day."

"I don't think I could do that. Just seems...not like something I could do."

"None of us knows what we can or can't do until we're pushed to our limits."

As we walked out of my room I hoped that Lei would never be tested like I had. She was a light of pure sunlight in a dark and cruel world. She deserved all the happiness in the world and yet the gods might not see it like that. They might see her kindness, her pureness, as a sign that she needed to be tested. They might even say that her nobility needed suffering to see how strong it was. I didn't agree with that as there was already enough suffering in this world.

"Cersei is letting you leave." Lei said. "She might be cruel, but she isn't unreasonable. You beat the Mountain and so she's keeping her word."

At least the Lannister seemed to be keeping her word. I had my doubts as those in power didn't tend to like to lose it. Most wanted to risk everything to keep it. Cersei seemed like the kind of woman to fight tooth and nail to keep all that she had earned. There had to be something else going on for her to let me go so easily. For a moment I hated not being a leader as now I couldn't send off troops at random to search for what was actually going on. Or maybe the answer was more obvious...

"Lei, do you know if there is any wildfire left in King's Landing?" I asked as we neared the exit to the Red Keep. "Cersei used it once but if there is more she might use it again."

"She...she wouldn't?" Lei said, her voice quavering. "I know you haven't seen her at a good time but she wouldn't destroy an entire city. She destroyed the Sept because she didn't want to...to be executed. She has no reason to destroy King's Landing."

"She might destroy it not just to kill me but to spite Daenerys. Your sister will destroy a city so my queen won't so easily claim her birthright. When I talked before fighting the Mountain, Cersei seemed more than afraid. She seemed scared enough to destroy what she sees as my queen's prize. But cities can be rebuilt as can a throne. It will be more for show anyways and won't stop my queen from ruling. Bronn, I need your help."

"Fucking seven hells." Bronn said.

I had merely stopped and turned to see the man. If there was anyone in Westeros that I trusted with such a task, it was him. He and I were in each other's debts. Myself because I needed to thank him for what he had done and he to make up for the horrors I had endured. I had carried his child until I had to destroy it. I had chosen my duty over an innocent's life.

"This place may get just as bad as any hell." I told him. "Cersei might have one last move to try and deter Daenerys from taking the Iron Throne. I think she might use wildfire to destroy King's Landing as the Mad King wanted to do."

"Fucking cunt just wants to fucking kill every godsdamn bastard here?" Bronn said, a look of pure disgust on his face.

I spared a moment to look at Lei's face and saw a look of horror on it. She didn't want to think that her sister was capable of such things. In truth, I didn't want to think any human could be so cruel as to murder innocents in anger. But then again my House's history involved attempted genocide by another. Many innocent Kaari had died so that the Targaryens could find their peace. A peace that was independent of reason.

"Can you find the answer in time?" I asked him. "We could leave here now and escape but I won't let others suffer because of my cowardice."

"Of course you crazy cunt wouldn't waste a chance to try and die." Bronn said. "I'll find out and then we're leaving this city behind."

A small smile flickered briefly on my face. He would complain and yet he would do what I had asked. I didn't need him to like the task, I merely needed him to complete it. I needed to make sure that innocents wouldn't die. If I changed to my dragon form I could've easily escaped with time to spare. But I wouldn't do such things. I wouldn't abandon those that I felt such a calling to help. I wouldn't abandon people in need.

"Lei, I know you don't believe Cersei to be doing such a great evil but we can't take a risk." I told her once Bronn had left us. "I know you're not a fighter and I won't ask you to harm her. But try to take as many people as you can outside of the city."

"They...um...won't believe I'm a Lannister." Lei said embarrassed. "I can't command people like Jaime, Cersei, or even Tyrion could. No one will believe who I am."

"Then tell them it is an order from Rin Kaari. The people here seem to believe me to be some kind of goddess or at least someone fit for the Iron Throne, so let's test that."

The woman grinned weakly and then was off. I didn't know why I had panicked and yet there was a part of my mind that thought this was the logical thing to do. It was the part of my mind that had lead me to greatness and depravity in the past. The part of myself that had kept me alive when I didn't even know what I was.

Walking quickly through the city I tried my best to inform people of the danger. Those that believed there to be something to worry about packed up quickly and headed out. I told them to go to the edge of the city to Lei and to follow her directions if they ran into her. The people thanked me before they left. Others thought that there wasn't any danger at all. It pained me to see their hopeful faces, especially when they came from children.

"We will survive." A mother said, her daughter standing in front of her. "The magic you used to defeat the Mountain is the same that will save this city."

"I am not sure that I can." I pleaded again. "Just because I can kill doesn't mean I can save."

"In any case I will be staying here."

Knowing that I couldn't change her mind, I went off to try and get other people out of the city. Some people didn't believe there was a danger because I was of an unknown House. Some didn't believe me because Cersei might be cruel, but she wasn't as insane as I was implying. Fear coursed through my veins and I let it. I let it propel me into doing what I had to while not letting it hinder me. Fear could be a useful guide, a very useful guide, the trick was not to let it overtake you. Fear could blind a person just as much as hope could. Every emotion could destroy you if given the chance.

The air seemed to become thick with danger and the odd smell that had warned me of the Sept's fate. Looking at the people moving around I knew there was no way I could get all of them out in time. There would be no chance that all that wanted to leave could. In my mind I saw corpses littered around me as well as broken buildings. There was such a large chance that I could fail. If only Lei could rescue Jeor and other people then this wouldn't be a total failure. I felt that if Jorah was next to me I could think more clearly. I loved him and, in this moment, I felt I would die. Would Jeor ever get to see his father?

"Rin, you crazy cunt." Bronn said angrily and I looked at him.

Sweat was dripping down his face and his eye showed some fear. His body seemed to radiate the emotion and I knew that my suspicions were right. The Lannister wasn't going to allow Daenerys or anyone else to take her from the throne. She would rather see herself dead than allow anyone as ruler of the seven kingdoms. She was going to kill everyone here because she didn't care. She would even kill her twin whom she claimed to love. But that was most likely a lie she told herself.

"You need to go, then." I told him. "Make sure that Jeor survives and go to Tyrion. Make sure Jorah knows what happened here if I don't come out alive."

"You can't stop it." Bronn told me. "She's going to set the whole city on fire. Even if you found one stash of wildfire you won't be able to find them all. The best thing to do is to save yourself and let the other cunts fend for themselves."

"I have to do as much as I can."

With that I took his face in my hands and kissed him. His hands found their way to my hips and pulled me close. I didn't know why I kissed Bronn. Maybe it was because I needed to feel a man's touch one last time before I died. Maybe I was showing him I had forgiven him. Maybe I was urging him on. Or maybe it was all of those reasons and none. The only thing I knew was I wasn't kissing him out of love. My love was reserved for Alex and Jorah, Bronn had none of the affection I had for my two husbands. But still Bronn was important to me in his own way.

"You're a manipulative little cunt." He said when we parted.

"I merely do what I need to." I told him. "Now, go. This isn't a battle you want to fight."

He looked at me for a moment as if he were having a debate. When I thought he might join me on my insane quest, he left. His footsteps hurried and slightly panicked. At least he would keep Jeor safe until they got to Jorah. Then I didn't know. He might fight alongside Tyrion or he might leave. He was a complicated man that couldn't be easily predicated. But now wasn't the time to muse about Bronn, now was the time to figure out what to do.

I reached out with my dragon's senses to try and find some of the wildfire. Maybe Bronn was wrong and if I went quick enough I could save the city. My nose started to burn with the strange scent of wildfire and I looked wildly around for how to get to it. Knowing where something was was only part of the solution. You also had to know how to get to it. While looking for an opening I smelled something that I hadn't since my short time in Bravos. The scent had come from the House of Black and White. A scent that had made me want to vomit the first time it had entered my nose. A horrible smell that I had learned to avoid and eventually I had found out why. The Faceless Men were a group of highly skilled assassins who were more than good at their art. The method they used to put different faces on themselves created an odor that only I, and other animals, seemed able to smell.

Following the scent, I abandoned my original quest to find the wildfire. It was a useless thing and staying here would only be my end. I would find this assassin and then leave the city. All that had been done to evacuate the city had been tried. Those that decided to make King's Landing their grave weren't people I could help. I would have to abandon them though my soul cried out that I still needed to save them all. The Faceless Man was close and I quickened my pace as I watched her run. Even if she switched faces I could pick up her scent. Something told me to follow her instead of fleeing to safety. I didn't know why, I just felt so strongly that the right thing was to follow her so I did. It might be the direwolf in me that had decided to act on pure instincts.

We raced through the city and the people around us, some leaving and some staying, took a moment to watch our chase. This assassin was good but not better than me. She might've been trained in Bravos, but I had been trained in a much harsher environment. In the wilderness letting prey go was something you had to avoid at the greatest of costs. You quickly learned to either be successful in your hunts or die. There were no other options and I was glad of my upbringing now. It allowed me to catch her after a few minutes of running and slam her against a wall. Even though I held her tightly she was still managing to make a good attempt at an escape. It took all of my knowledge to hold her steady and not let her get away.

"Who are you here to kill?" I asked her, wishing I could spare a hand to take her fake face off.

Through the thick stench of Faceless Men witchery, I smelled her blood. I heard the howling of direwolves and I nearly let her go when I heard them. It sounded so real that I thought my old pack was finally alive again. Stark blood was thick in her veins but I allowed myself to go even deeper into her smell. I needed to see how she was related to Jaehaerys. The fact I couldn't easily pick up Targaryen blood meant she wasn't one, spending so much time with Daenerys made that blood easier to spot than most. In under a minute I could taste freshly killed fish in my mouth. It was a strange scent and it took me a minute to think of what House the fish represented.

"House Stark." I told the girl. "House Tully. You're a cousin of Jaehaerys Targaryen."

"I don't know him." The girl said defiantly.

"No, not by that name. He was hidden under another to keep him safe from King Robert Baratheon's wrath. You would know him as Jon Snow."

The Stark girl looked at me in shock and her body went limp. I didn't loosen my grip in case this was a trick. As the minutes wore on I could see the true emotion of astonishment on her face. She was truly more than shocked about her cousin having a history with House Targaryen. All that she knew about her cousin was now brought into question and it was as if she knew nothing about him.

"How do you know?" She asked. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I have had visions." I replied. "I am the last of House Kaari, an ancient dragonlord House that the Targaryens attempted genocide on. They attempted to not just destroy my House but to erase it from history. I hold no ill will against House Targaryen and I am an ally of Daenerys who has been in Westeros fighting for the Iron Throne for many months now. With your cousin I seek to have peace between our two Houses by making us bound by blood."

"How did you know who I was?"

"The Faceless Men of Bravos have a stench to them. As for your bloodline, it is a Kaari talent to be able to tell the Houses of people. Though we can't tell who someone is by blood alone. We can discuss myself later, for now we need to leave King's Landing. Cersei Lannister is going to use wildfire to burn this city to make a last blow against my queen."

"I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell. I left the Faceless Men."

I let go of Arya and started to leave the city. But before I could take more than a few steps I stopped as doing anything would be useless now. The Stark turned to me and her mouth made motions as if she were asking me why I was stopping. Her voice sounded both distant and panicked. She was wondering why, after making such a big point of leaving, that I wasn't moving. Truth was that I didn't see a point. I smelled the wildfire starting to release itself onto the city as if in slow motion. I closed my eyes and, though I didn't think it would do any good, focused on the foul substance.

I felt every part of the wildfire clearly and it was as if I could tell them all apart. Reaching more into this odd feeling it was as if I could change the wildfire if I wanted to. All of these thoughts were going by in seconds as was the wildfire, so my time was limited though it felt like I had all of eternity. As the wildfire flew up from below the city to the sky I changed enough of it so it didn't harm the majority of the city. I heard people cry out and smelled singed flesh. Opening my eyes I watched as the city turned green and then the color infected the sky. Some of the buildings around me had smoke coming out, but nothing around me was destroyed.

"Lady Kaari," Arya said as I fell down. "What..."

Trying to keep myself awake, I focused on the girl. She looked up at the sky with awe on her face. Pulling on her head she removed the mask and I saw her real eyes. The eyes of her true self and the ones not understanding what had happened. I didn't know what had happened and the miracle was due to me trusting my instincts. Groaning, I tried to get up on my own but found the task hard to complete. Whatever I had done had used up a vast amount of energy.

"Thank you, Arya." I said as she helped me up. "We need to see Cersei."

"And kill her if we see her." The girl replied with more than a little enthusiasm.

"No, I want to save her for Daenerys. Cersei was the wife of Robert Baratheon who was the man who destroyed Daenerys' House. Jaime, twin brother of Cersei, killed her father. She is too good of a kill to waste in anger. But if she's already dead I will not mourn."

"Cersei killed my father."

"One of the ways she tortured me was to force me to become pregnant with a bastard and then drink moon tea. All of Westeros has grievances against her. But she is mortal and so can only be killed once."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Pain and pity mixed together in the young Stark's voice as we made our way to the Red Keep. I didn't want her to mourn for me but as long as she didn't disobey me I would remain calm. The fact that Arya had been able to get away from the Faceless Men, an order that didn't take lightly with people leaving it, meant something. Meant that this girl was more important than she looked and had abilities that would make her a powerful enemy.

Instead of reassuring her, I remained silent. On the way to the Red Keep I saw people go down on their knees as I passed by. They hid their faces as if they weren't worthy of seeing me. After today I would become a goddess to all of them and they would follow me because of it. Some out of respect and others out of fear. While Daenerys had walked out of the fire untouched, she had gotten in because she had lost all hope. The fire I remained untouched by I had entered because of my need to save everyone. Maybe my show of skill did elevate me higher than her because of that, but I had to remain humble.

I blinked.

My dragon and I...if I were still the same person as back then would I have founded the Mormonts? Would I be on this journey to allow humans to rise back up? Or would I be content with flying around the wastelands?

"We're close." I heard the pilot say in High Valyrian over the headset. "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"Keep to the plan." I replied in the same language. "Fly around the island to make sure there aren't any surprises when we land."


	25. Chapter 25

"There seem to be people down below." The pilot said in High Valyrian over the headset. "I don't think it's safe to assume that they're friendly, no one is anymore."

I looked at the men around me and then to the two other Kaari. I trusted Khaleesi to defend herself like a true fighter but I had doubts about Alex. My husband was a scientist with a keen eye but he was no fighter. He had gotten better in his training though he still had an itch to run away most times. Sometimes he chose the most heroic way he could while still being a coward. I didn't know what he would do if we were attacked. I knew he would defend me but was unsure if he would bother to protect anyone else. Even though I had stressed with him that having more people around us ensured our own safety, his old ways still held true.

The next words I spoke had to be the correct ones. While I didn't mind disagreements between us being overheard, this was a debate that had to happen in private. This wasn't mere ideologies being talked about but how much I trusted my top people. If Alex chose to go down with the first helicopter, it would be more than awkward if I said he couldn't. An important choice having to be made in an instant.

"Take us down," I replied in the same language the pilot had used. "Make sure there is a good distance between us and the natives, though. We don't want to appear too aggressive."

"Yes, Isaacs." He replied.

I hoped that I had made the right call. I hoped that Alex would manage to keep his cool if anything went wrong. I hoped none had to suffer if he made a mistake. The thoughts of what could go wrong went through my head as we quickly landed. The area where we made landfall was a beach before the world ended. Now it appeared to just be the edge of a cliff before it swiftly went down. After we had exited the vehicle the helicopter went back into the sky. I wouldn't risk the pilot's life if I didn't need to. The three helicopters started to make long loops around the island. If I needed to leave quickly or backup, I would be able to get it.

"We shouldn't have come down here like this." Alex said. "We should've attacked them and not given them a chance."

"We don't know if they mean us any harm." I reminded him. "If they can be on our side, if they can help us, we have to take that risk. Besides, humanity is a dying species and we can't kill any of our own because of fear."

"I don't know if I can rescue you from your own stupidity, Rin."

"Like you're not usually the one getting rescued?"

We briefly exchanged grins at each other before we set off. Khaleesi had taken it upon herself to be the head of the team. I didn't mind as she would be able to talk with humans better, especially ones born in the Nightmare. I could negotiate if need be, but I preferred having the best person in charge for the job. At least until I was needed.

The only things remaining of trees were stumps and the landscape appeared the same as what I had come to expect. Across the wastelands there was only death and dying without hope. I held Jorah in my hands and remained on high alert if anyone were to suddenly attack us. While the rest of my team remained calm, Alex was visibly nervous.

A shot came out of nowhere and missed us all which indicated it was a warning shot. While we all remained calm, not firing a single shot, Alex shot at the shooter.

"Ah!" A cry came out but nothing else happened.

I was both impressed that my husband had managed to hit such a target and angry he hadn't remained calmed. Because of him we could lose any chance at diplomacy. Hopefully these people gave us some leniency as we didn't know them.

"My name is Khaleesi." My daughter began and I gave my men a hand signal to not attack yet. "I am part of the organization called the Mormonts. Our goal is to find a cure for the t-virus, create a stable society, and to destroy the Umbrella Corporation. We only came here as we wish to use the land for farming. We did not come here to attack you."

There was silence and we all waited. Alex looking less frightened than before, maybe successfully hitting his target had calmed him down. Hopefully as a mistake like that wouldn't happen again. As tensions rose a lone figure came out. It was a testament to these people's skill that they had been able to hide in such a landscape. Her clothing was made to look like the landscape. Her face was brown like Grey Worm's and she held herself in such a way as if she owned the island. Maybe she did. Maybe she had made a community for those in need. She and her people were alone for the most part.

Khaleesi turned to look at me blankly after the woman started to speak. This language wasn't one that my daughter was familiar with. I listened as the island woman continued to talk. It was a talent of mine to easily pick up on new languages. There were similarities that connected the languages of Essos, Westeros, and any place that humans lived. All you had to do was focus on them and you could do what I do. It's just that the similarities that seemed obvious to me weren't so to most humans.

"My name is Rin Isaacs." I said, stepping to stand a few feet in front of the woman. "I am the leader of the Mormonts. I come here only to see if this land can be farmed."

"Do you have food shortages?" The woman asked, seeming to want to learn information rather than care about my group.

"No, but there is always that danger. We have methods in case the food runs out, it's just we would rather not use them anymore."

"The man that shot at one of my men, I recognize him. He works for the Umbrella Corporation."

I looked at Alex. Now he had a look of confidence to him. The situation hadn't turned dire yet and so he was able to hold himself like a proud warrior. He couldn't understand anything the woman was saying. I could continue talking with her or ask my husband if he recognized her. The former was safer as the latter...he most likely wouldn't recognize her and might become unnerved again with her questioning. My husband was not brave but he was getting there.

"Doctor Alexander Isaacs doesn't work for them any longer." I told her and I could nearly feel my husband's curiosity. "He is both my husband and one of my most trusted people in the Mormonts. I know what he has done in the past and you have no reason to trust him."

"I have no reason to trust you if you are with him." She hissed. "The lives he has destroyed with his...experiments. He is a foul creature that should be destroyed. He shot one of my men!"

"If you know anything about my husband then you know that he is no fighter. He heard a gunshot and thought you were trying to kill us. It is because of the training I put him through that he was able to hit your man. It was out of fear that he shot one of your men and I take full responsibility for his action."

The woman held her gun to my head and I took careful note of my situation. I held a hand so my men wouldn't attack but I heard Khaleesi have to restrain Alex. There was no certainty that I could get out of this alive but panic would ensure my death. I was hoping that I could gain her respect like one would gain the respect of a dragon. Only with the sense one was fearless could a creature like a dragon respect them. Hopefully that would hold true with her.

"You are unlike him." The woman said and holstered her gun. "He would've panicked. Possibly pissed his pants even."

"How do you know him?" I asked her.

"A woman I loved went to work for the Umbrella Corporation. I know she worked with him and I know she isn't alive anymore."

"What will you do with us now?"

"Now? There is only one area good for farming which is a two day trek away. I will show you it as long as you promise not to interfere with my people. I trust you but I will not join you. If I think you mean me and my people harm I will kill you."

I nodded. As I called the helicopters to find a place to camp to save fuel, my men and the island people interacted. Both of us were nervous since we were wondering if we could really trust the other. The man that Alex had shot complimented my husband. They could talk English, it turned out, but they had just decided not to.  
* * *  
"Do you really trust them?" Alex asked as I entered our tent after making camp for the night.

"We have no choice right now." I reminded him. "If they remain friendly to us they could provide a good guard force for the base. They know this area and if we give them reason to protect us, I am sure they will."

I listened to the wind beat against our tent. The islanders had lead us to the top of a very large hill. The odd wildlife was easy to spot and we could see for miles. This was helped by the fact that there were no longer trees or other foliage. Not in great amounts at least. Walking on the island I had seen the odd bush and flower, but nothing substantial. I wondered how these people had survived for so long here.

"You shouldn't have come here." Alex said, putting his hand under my shirt and resting it on my belly. "If they try to hurt you, they could end up killing Eve."

"You weren't just shooting that man because you were afraid for yourself, were you?" I asked him as I lay down. "You were doing it for her."

My husband was silent as he lay beside me while still keeping his hand on my stomach. For a few minutes I didn't think he was going to answer at all. The air was quickly getting cold and so his hand started to feel very warm on me.

"It's still strange for me to think of putting others above myself." Alex finally said. "The moment I first met you I knew you were different, I just didn't know what that meant. I didn't know how not having you by my side would affect me. I'm protecting the other Mormonts because that's the only way I can keep you. Our daughter...I'm not just protecting her to keep you. I'm protecting her because she's as important to me as you."

"Our daughter." I said with a smile on my face. "Eve."

Alex had a point of it not being a good idea that I was here. I could endanger Eve and I had already lost too many of my children. I had lost Franc out of boredom, Alec because I made a trade for my husband, and the unnamed bastard because I valued loyalty. Coming here with Eve still in my womb was a big risk. A risk that shouldn't be taken as I valued her life. I needed to be a bringer of life if only to prove to myself that I wasn't just a killer.

As we drifted off to sleep I kept part of myself awake to listen for danger. I trusted the islanders to a point, but anyone could mess up. Everyone had a time when they would let down their guard for a second and then would pay for it. I wouldn't allow anyone to pay a price just because I wasn't there for them. It was hard remaining somewhat alert with Alex's arm around me and his light breathing. He should be more alert than any of us due to his nature but he wasn't. Maybe he just trusted me that much.  
* * *  
"Your men follow you." Malana, leader of the islanders, told me. "They didn't even attack when I held a gun to your head."

"I had everything under control." I replied.

We were walking together at the front of both our groups. Over the course of a day we had grown as close as two allies could. I had quickly abandoned any hope of her ever joining the Mormonts and I didn't mind. The goal of my organization wasn't to make everyone a part of it, but to create a new world to live in. As long as Malana didn't go against me, I didn't mind what she did. What I cared about most of all was humanity continuing on. I wouldn't be like Aegon the Conqueror and use my power to make a version of the Seven Kingdoms in the nightmare.

"You are brave to a fault." Malana said. "You are pregnant and yet you're here. Anything could happen and still you risk your unborn child."

"This is a war for humanity," I said, pushing any guilt I felt out of my voice. "There are times when I'll have to make such risks because opportunities arise that I need to be present for. The Mormonts need another food source as the crops we grow are minimal and we can't afford to hunt all the time. Scavenging always brings up mixed results."

"I wonder what methods you use for reserves that are so undesirable that you need to travel this far."

I didn't need to question how she knew I had come a long way as the answer was obvious. Coming to an island like this was hard and not many would dare make the journey. The only reason I had come here was because of information and I could fly. Even if I didn't have helicopters I could always change into a dragon and take a bunch of my men. The island itself didn't seem like a strategic place to put a base which was probably the reason Umbrella hadn't sough it out. It was removed from the true ravages of this world.

Now how to answer Malana's question. Reverting to cannibalism, no matter how justified or how rarely, wasn't something for me to be proud of. It also wasn't something to tell a potential ally. Some of those who had joined my group had ended up quitting because they had found out about the reserves. Not telling this ally would build more suspicion between us than goodwill. I would have to take a chance either way.

"Those Mormonts who die don't end their service in death." I replied. "Their bodies are used for testing, training, and reserves. The latter is only in the most extreme cases. I will not let my men starve at any cost. Farming will make it so I can finally make reserves a thing of the past."

Before she could reply, all of us looked up to the sky. The clouds had become black and thunder had shaken the air around us. I turned my attention to the landscape around me to see how to survive if it started raining. I could easily change to a dragon but I was unsure of how everyone else could survive. Some of them, especially Malana's group, weren't used to seeing my dragon form. That moment of shock could cost them their lives.

"God is teasing us." Malana said with a shake of her head. "The first few times I heard thunder I thought that it would rain. Never has rained since the outbreak and I am certain there will never be rain again."

"Some of my people think that it may rain again soon." I told her. "I've sent a few people away to get more information and to prepare in case it does. I can't remember it ever raining here and yet I'm not going to take a chance."

"Only an angel from Heaven itself could make it rain and the oceans to appear once again."

Heaven and angels. The thought of the gods only being one was strange to me. There were those in my own reality that believed such things, but the majority were certain there were many. The universe was vast and to think one all powerful being could manage it didn't make sense to me. I had been in two realities of different natures. There would need to be many gods to manage everything that went on. How could a god care equally about the fate of humanity and putting Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne?

"Let us hope your god sends you an angel." I told her. "This planet needs rain. Even if I am able to save humanity, life will still be hard without rain."

"He's not just my god, he's yours too even if you don't know it." Malana told me as we continued to walk, both of us making sure no zombies surprised us. "It's by his grace that you're able to do what you can."

"I am fine with you believing what you will, but do not think to push your beliefs on me. I will pay you the same respect. I have seen what pushing your beliefs on others can do to people and how quickly there can be bloodshed because of it."

"Just because you were rai-"

"I was not raised to believe in anything but nature. I was not raised to believe in anything but life itself. I came to believe in the gods by myself."

"I am sorry. I can be persistent from time to time. You can't blame me for trying, though."

Some faiths had converting others as a staple. Christianity, in its many forms, was one such faith. I couldn't fault her for trying as long as she didn't do so to me again. I should be able to believe what I wanted as should she. I heard a sound in the air and all musings of faith went away from my mind. Transforming only to increase my eyesight, I could saw the Umbrella Corporation sigil on five approaching helicopters.

"Umbrella." I said softly.

They must have followed us or there was a mole in the group. A spy that was only pretending to be my friend. The chances of Umbrella discovering this island on their own while I was here wasn't possible. I would look for a spy later but now I would keep those under my protection safe.

"Malana," I said, turning to the woman. "I need to know if there's anywhere you could hole up until the fighting is through?"

"We are not cowards." She replied and tightened her grip on her gun. "We will not run away from a fight."

"They can shoot you while you can't shoot back. You can fight, I'm not saying to take the coward's way out, but you need a place in case you can't win. Umbrella is here for my group, not yours. I won't have you dying for a cause you don't support."

"If anyone is going to kill you, Rin, it is going to be me. I'm not going to let those bastards take that pleasure away from me."

She grinned and then we were running. The combined footsteps of my group and hers made it seem as though a vast herd of deer was going by. I looked around to see where to flee to if it started raining as the air shook with the sound of helicopters and thunder. If it wasn't for my own men saying there would be rain I wouldn't have worried. But now there might be two enemies to fight in the future.

"There's the cave!" Malana shouted in English and pointed.

There was a small opening and I prayed to the gods that it would be large enough to fit both groups. Instead of continuing to the cave, Malana's group moved away from it and I could easily tell why. She would fight off Umbrella until she couldn't anymore. She was a brave woman and possibly as foolish as I had been at King's Landing.

"Alex, you go in the cave." I told my husband. "You and the other scientists need to be protected now."

"I can fight." He replied and put a hand on my face. "I'm not going to lose you again, Rin."

"You won't lose either of us."

I signaled to the three resting helicopters that they were needed and I wondered if three were going to be enough. Khaleesi and myself both had our powers that extended farther than our physical forms. The other people, though, didn't have that luxury. If my pilots weren't good enough then disaster would easily follow. Should I transform now or was that thought too rooted in panic?

"Khaleesi, you organize the ground force." I told her and she nodded. "All scientists, except Alex, go to the cave. We can't afford to lose any of you."

"What are you going to do?" Malana asked.

"I'm going to fly."

I made sure Jorah was on my back and my chosen gun would be secure if I needed it. After doing that and running a short distance away, I transformed. I thought it was the fact that I was descended from dragons that turning into one felt like going home. It was more right and pure than anything I would experience in any reality. With a loud roar I took off, flapping my wings so I gained enough altitude. Turning my head towards the enemy helicopters I grinned as I saw the look of shock on the humans' faces.

I blinked.

With Arya's help, I made my way to the Red Keep. Those that still remained kneeled when I came through. I couldn't wait until their admiration of me passed and I was able to live a simple life. The quicker I got to Cersei the quicker I would be able to make way for my queen. Daenerys Targaryen would reclaim the throne and I would be in Jorah's arms once more.

"Are you sure Daenerys will mind if Cersei dies?" Arya pleaded.

"She should be the one to kill Cersei even if she doesn't mind the Lannister dying." I told the girl. "Daenerys has earned that much."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This most likely will be the final chapter released in 2016.
> 
> So if I don't get a new chapter posted before January 1, 2017: Happy New Year!

Arya Stark looked at me angrily as we heard a woman scream close by. I had never heard that woman scream but I knew her voice all the same. It was the same voice that had told me to kill my unborn bastard. It was the same voice that had tormented myself and others in the past. Now it was screaming as if she were dying. I could only hope that was the case.

Upon going into Cersei's chambers I saw Jaime attempting to strangle his sister. This was made harder by the fact that he only had one hand and it didn't look like he wanted to do the act. He still loved her after all she had done which wasn't something I would fault him on. There were people I would never kill and I would be damned to all the hells if I blamed him for sparing his sister. No, not just his sister but the mother of his children. The lover he had had for so many years.

"You can stop, Jaime Lannister." I said softly and both looked up at me. "If you can't kill her then we'll keep her in the dungeons to stay until Daenerys Targaryen comes."

Jaime instantly let go of his sister and backed away. His face in shock of what he had done. If Alex did such a thing as Cersei, would I still have let him live? Would I have been strong enough to kill him and then mourn afterwards?

"My brother is a coward." Cersei hissed.

"He is honorable." I told her and kept a careful watch on the former Faceless Man. "He was trying to murder you for honor but couldn't because of love. Of his loyalty to you."

"I thought Daenerys and Margery were the young queens to take everything from me, but now I'm wondering if it was you all along. A tiny insect compared to everyone else. Something I would not look for."

"I am no queen, Cersei, nor do I wish to be."

"I'm certain you won't let me to sit on the Iron Throne again and you're the only person the peasants here will want. You're the one who used god-like abilities to save King's Landing. Of course you're the queen now. Jaime and Lei both will refuse the position so that leaves only you."

I refrained from shivering at the thought. While Cersei was not fit to breathe the air in Westeros, she wasn't lying now. Simple worship of me would lead the people of King's Landing to think I should rule the Seven Kingdoms. They would want to put on my shoulders the burden of being involved with the human art of politics. Many would think of this as fair instead of overwhelming. At least when my queen arrived I could give up my crown to her.

"So you were told a prophecy, Lannister?" I asked, trying to shift the topic to something more pleasant.

"I went to Maggy the Frog when I was younger and she answered three of my questions." Cersei replied. "She predicted that I would never have any of Robert Baratheon's children and have three by someone else. She predicted that they would all die. She predicted that a younger queen would usurp me and take everything I held dear. Finally, she predicted that my younger brother would kill me by his own hands. The valonqar she called him."

"Did she say what sex the valonqar would be?"

"She didn't have to."

Cersei seemed to think she knew how to translate High Valyrian but she didn't. Just like she didn't know using the High Sparrow wouldn't have a good outcome for her. She was more confident than talented. High Valyrian, the language of my House and Daenerys', was gender neutral which meant her valonqar could be a girl. Lei was also Cersei's little sister and yet I didn't think that pure woman would kill her own sister.

"Does the valonqar have to be yours?" I asked.

"Of course he does." Cersei said while looking at me as if I were insane. "He's the little brother. My little brother. The imp will be the one to kill me, not Jaime."

"So did you think that you would survive the wildfire?"

"The prophecy demands that I would."

Her eyes told a different story. One where she wasn't certain about her fate. She hadn't known if she would survive and had attempted suicide. But it would seem as if the gods wanted her to die in a specific way and had used me to prevent their prophecy from not happening. I had been a tool of higher powers that I would never understand.

So I had it confirmed that the valonqar, whether little brother or sister, didn't have to be Cersei's. I looked at Arya briefly and thought of her being the one mentioned in the prophecy. I could let her kill the former queen and thereby fulfill the prophecy. But I wouldn't as the future the gods had predicted would happen. If I cared for the Lannister I would fight against her fate. If the gods decreed something horrible I would not stand behind it. However, Cersei had proven herself less than the dirt I walked on and less than the winds that lifted me up. I had no loyalty for her.

"It seems the gods are keeping you for their desired fate." I told her. "If I felt an ounce of pity for you I would help you fight against it. As it stands, you will be held in the dungeons until the true ruler of the Iron Throne claims her rightful place."

"Your queen will fall." Cersei hissed. "I failed in destroying King's Landing and you, but she will die."

"But it won't be by your hands." I told her.  
* * *  
"You should've killed her." Arya told me as I sat on the Iron Throne.

My coronation had ended thirty minutes ago but I couldn't seem to make myself leave this seat. I had been able to remain calm even though I couldn't comprehend how this could be reality. I had been able to deal with many strange things but this...this was the pinnacle of insanity. The crown on my head felt wrong and I couldn't wait until Daenerys came to take it off of me.

"I'm a little sister." Arya said. "I could be the one in the prophecy."

"We've gone over this before." I said, recounting two hours worth of the same argument. "It could be that Daenerys will ask you to kill Cersei thereby fulfilling the prophecy. You don't need to do it now if it is you. The gods won't allow another to take her life if it is by your hands she is destined to die."

She stopped and sighed. I could feel the bloodlust coming off of her in waves. It was as though I were viewing myself in my younger years. The years when I lived in Westeros and was known as Scourge to few. But to those few my name made their blood freeze. Khaleesi was my daughter in the Nightmare and part of me wanted to give the same role to Arya here. Like me, the Stark girl could easily go into darkness with no way out. It had only been because I had survived greyscale and then the death of Franc that I had been able to come back into the light. I could make sure that she didn't need that pain in her past. She already had enough.

"If you want to kill her so bad, why are you following my orders?" I asked Arya. "You just met me and yet you held back."

"You saved the city and now you're the queen." Arya said.

"Vengeance does not tend to bow down before sympathy and rulers. Some part of you isn't overcome by blood lust."

"What is your point?"

"I am thinking of training you. The fact that you were able to break free from the Faceless Men indicates your skill. The fact that you can hold back your anger indicates a good amount of self-control."

"I don't need to be taught anything."

I wanted to smile at her confidence. She was so sure of herself and yet I thought that I could convince her. I tried to think how to convince her as she wasn't one that would bend to me because of what I had done. She wouldn't follow me because of what I could do. She wouldn't follow me because of my position now or in the future. I needed her and yet I didn't know how to. I couldn't let her go and yet I might have to. It would be cruel to keep her where she didn't want to be just like it was cruel to cage a direwolf.

"I see my young self when I look at you." I told her, taking off my crown and putting it on my lap. "Back in the days when I was known as Scourge, at least. Back when I didn't know I was human. I see the same strength and independence in you. Maybe I can't teach you anything, but I want to keep you away from the pains I experienced."

"What happened?" Arya asked, her eyes suddenly full of interest.

"I didn't know that I was human and yet that is no excuse. I ate humans and killed cruelly when I felt threatened. It took me turning into a stone man to realize I was human. It took the desecration of my first son's corpse to run away from a bad man."

"I'm not going to be like that."

"When the pure force of fury goes through your veins, you can't determine what will happen. Anger can help push you to greatness or drag you to damnation. I want to help you. Besides some amount of control I can help you improve your skill. You're the only person I can see riding my brother, Viserion."

"That's one of Daenerys' dragons?"

"Yes and she allows me to choose their riders. I've earned that much respect from her."

"I'm no dragonlord, though."

"Dragons do best with those with dragonlord blood coursing through their veins, but those skilled enough without the luck of a good lineage can still ride them. In Essos the traitor Daario had two of his men ride Rhaegal and Viserion. There are ways. While you are not a Targaryen or Kaari, your strength is akin to that of a dragon. My brother will both trust me and see you as one to be respected."

She smiled and I could imagine the images going through her head. Riding on a dragon was second only to flying as one. The feeling of being so high up was more than wonderful and to feel the wind beneath your wings was breathtaking. I was promising her something that not many now experienced. All the need to run away seemed to go away from her. She would still want to kill and avenge her family, but Arya would also listen to me. I could deal with the former as long as the latter held true.

"How is it riding one?" Arya asked.

"There is no description in any human tongue to describe it." I said with a smile. "Dragons are fantastic beasts that are much smarter than humans seem to give them credit for. Gaining the trust of one is also gaining the strongest ally you could hope to have. A friend and a protector."

"Where is yours? You didn't come to King's Landing with one or I would've heard about it."

My dragon...she had been my salvation in so many ways. I didn't know how Franc Raqus had come in possession of a dragon's egg and had assumed it was a gift from one of the people he had cured. I had come back to my senses and gained control of my body with her help. The fires had surrounded the Raqus estate as the sounds of the Unsullied came nearer. I had saved the Raqus and then hardly saw them again as I went off into the wilderness. I went off to raise my dragon. Arya's simple question had made me go deeper into my own mind than I had intended to.

"My dragon died years ago." I said, putting my crown back on my head and standing up. "She was a thing of pure beauty with scales like snow and a roar that could stop the bravest of men. She was killed and yet she lives on in me. The only reason my powers are is because of her. I don't think my Kaari bloodline could make them so, not without years of practice."

"So what are you?" The young Stark asked.

What was I? I wasn't human on a genetic level and yet I liked thinking of myself as human. I had found out I was human only when I was a stone man and it felt like giving up the title of human was abandoning a fight. I didn't like the thought of running away from a fight because I found it too hard. If the fight was impossible and I was only risking my life for foolish reasons, that was another matter. But did the title of human really matter anymore? Why should it?

I had grown up with direwolves and had lived a life before the question of my humanity came up. I had lived and grown without a thought of what I was. All I had known then was that I was a strange direwolf and had never felt the need to question more. It was only when I had known I had been born human that it had even become a question. For years since I had pondered how to remain human and tried to ignore that I wasn't human. The answer I gave this girl should be the culmination of my efforts and not something to keep her quiet. I wanted her to ride Viserion and train under me, that meant giving her more respect than most.

"I don't know what I am." I replied, walking towards her. "I know that I'm not really human anymore and yet want to remain so. I guess the simplest answer is that I am me. I am the mortal vessel that calls herself Rin and seeks to do good in this world. Hopefully I find someone like me in the future and they know what we are. I know that House Kaari sought to constantly go to another stage and would like what I am. To them I might be hope for the future."

"So can you turn into your dragon?" Arya asked, excitement barely hidden in her voice.

"Yes and flying is the best feeling in the world. If I spent hours I could come up with the words to properly describe how it feels to ride a dragon. Being one I could never hope to say how it is. The only words I can say on the matter is that when I am one it feels like I am going home. Almost like this human form is a mask I wear while I am a dragon inside."

I wondered how long it would take for my queen to come here and for the next part of my life to start. With all the fighting that had gone on I hoped that my help wouldn't be too late. As the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms I could now recall Cersei's forces. But maybe too much would have been lost already...  
* * *  
I ran my hand through Jeor's thin hair. He had the hair of his father with a slight tinge of red from me. He had grown since I had seen him last. I closed my eyes and smiled as he suckled at my tits. They contained enough milk, though I knew it wouldn't last for long. Just enough for me to get back the time I had lost with him. I should have had so many more moments with him and watched him grow. At least the war was nearly over and I could finally focus on him.

"Bronn," I said as I watched the man enter my room. "I don't need you now."

"I wanted to check how you were doing." He replied, staying at the doorway. "You don't seem the ruling type. Frankly I'm scared of how things will turn out. Best I know you can't simply tell people to stop fighting. That tends to get the bastards pissed off."

"I'm trusting enough of them will follow me and Daenerys can deal with the rest."

"I trust a bastard who has had to rise up over some royal cunt who has been handed her position since birth."

I smirked at that. While my queen had to rise to her position, it had been easier for her than for me. She had been handed to Khal Drogo as part of a deal and then only took up the calling to reclaim the Iron Throne after Viserys had died. In a sense she had been handed her position while I could be seen as truly earning my position through sweat and blood. I didn't want power though it seemed to have followed me. Almost as if it were a cruel joke by the gods.

"You didn't come in here to see how I was doing." I said once Jeor had finished feeding and I put him in his crib. "You wanted to see my tits. You wanted to see if you could feel my cunt. You want me to fuck you."

To this Bronn merely shrugged. Maybe part of him did care as he had risked his life to see if wildfire was going to be a threat. He had risked his life earlier and I didn't see him doing that merely because a beautiful face had asked. Still he did lust after me which most likely helped him stay by my side. I didn't want him by me and yet I wouldn't drive him away. Everyone, humans and other creatures alike, needed loyal friends. I wouldn't buy his loyalty with my body and he would respect my decision.

My mind grew conflicted as I could easily put his mouth on my tits and lose myself. This time, though, it wouldn't be out of a sense of duty but out of pleasure. I could fully embrace him and also betray my husband. Jorah's kind face as he touched my belly and kissed my lips. Jorah's lips as he kissed my cunt. His hard cock...

"Jorah might be dead." Bronn said. "You might need to find someone else to warm your bed."

"Don't you ever say that!" I said, pushing him roughly against the wall.

My hands were on the man's chest and I saw him smile. I tried not to breathe too deeply as his smell was intoxicating this close. He had played me and I had fallen. In one more motion I could begin a night of lovemaking. Part of me, the more animalistic side, wanted to feel him in me once again. Wanted to really enjoy the experience instead of just stand it. I had to hold back from kissing the man and letting his arms envelope me.

"You played me." I said, smirking.

"You played me earlier." Bronn replied. "Kissing me like that just to push me away again."

"I love Jorah and you...he would not agree to it. He hardly wanted to let me have children with Jon Snow to grow my House. To fuck you would mean a large breach of trust."

"It's been done in the past."

"Jorah has gone through too much."

"And what about me? I lost a child."

"You didn't care about him or her before. We didn't discuss names or...or anything a pair of lovers does."

"I should have. We should have."

I looked up at him and saw true sadness in his eyes. Bronn wanted to fuck me, I knew that as clearly as the sun rose in the east, but to deny him his guilt would be wrong. It might be that he didn't know how to deal with what he had done. He hadn't been there when I had to kill my child and he hadn't treated me like a mother before. He had used me and I had used him. Yet he cared for me as I did for him. But I couldn't allow him to fuck me now. Jorah wouldn't react well and the guilt would eat up the few pieces of me that remained.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "Cut any bullshit out and tell me the truth."

"I want to make things right." He told me as he ran his hands down my sides to rest at my hips. "I don't know how to, though, as I don't really mess with such things."

I found my body pressing itself against Bronn's body out of pure reflex, his touch more than pleasing to me. I bit my lower lip as I felt my nipples harden. My body wanted this and yet my mind was in confusion over what to do. My mind remembered the horrors of the torture and the deal that had been struck. It remembered Jorah and how I should remain loyal to him. Bronn shouldn't be touching me like he was and yet I shouldn't have pushed him against the wall in the first place.

"We can't make what happened right." I said and put my arms around his neck. "If you fuck me that unborn child won't come back. He is lost."

"What should we do?" Bronn asked.

"I want you to fuck me so badly. I want to feel you in me once again. Our situation was...not good and yet my body remembers the pleasures. My body remembers you. I won't let you fuck me but I will give you something our child would have had."

I backed away from him and sat down on one of the chairs. He followed me and my hands eagerly guided his mouth to one of my tits. I moaned softly as he started to suck. I wouldn't be able to bring our unborn child back, but I could let him taste the milk that our child would've drank.

I blinked.

I let out a loud roar and felt the turbulence created. My three helicopters stayed a short distance away from me to let me be able to focus. Fear only kept people motionless for so long but then they found their courage again. When two of the helicopters were about to fire I dove down thereby letting my own return fire.


	27. Chapter 27

The fire from Umbrella's helicopters scorched the air around me. Simple heat couldn't harm me but there was more to the bullets than mere heat. I pulled out of the dive and aimed for one helicopter. My mouth opened and closed as I judged when to best let out my own fire. The helicopter seemed to stay still compared to my quick speed but when I let out my flames it moved. It didn't avoid all of my flames but it avoided enough not to be mortally damaged.

As I chased it I commended the pilot on his talents. Just as my jaws were about to go around it I had to swerve to avoid fire from yet another helicopter. I roared in anger and looked behind me only to see the one I had been chasing start to lose altitude. Three of the helicopters started to chase me and I had to abandon my own quest. This even though the helicopter had regained its altitude and promised a good fight. Instead of what I wanted to focus on I had to evade the three mechanical monsters. We dove, turned, and fired at each other for hours it seemed. Our chase was interrupted when my own men joined in and so only one helicopter could afford to chase me.

I flew up as high as I could and heard the helicopter strain to follow me. I felt tired as I continued to beat my wings in the hopes that a dragon could go higher than the vehicle. The air grew cold even to my dragon senses and finally I heard the helicopter's sounds fade away. When I was sure I was too high for it to reach me, I looked down and circled where it was. I could imagine the conversation from the pilots and soldiers as they worried what my next move would be. They would be equally concerned about me and my men.

Finding a good move, I dove down and breathed fire when I was close enough. This time my flames hit at the same time another helicopter managed a hit on me. Shrugging off the wound I looked to see how my own helicopters were doing. While they were bruised, they were still flying which was the most important thing. I flipped at the right moment and the helicopter that had been shooting at me was now the one I was following. I could see it increasing speed, not able to respond to my maneuver in time, which made it not see the other danger. One of mine hit it.

The battle continued with all of us sustaining damage. Mine was more of annoyance, though, as the right hits hadn't penetrated my skin yet. After an hour of fighting there was only one more helicopter. I managed to close one claw around it and easily penetrated it. I breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at my two remaining helicopters. I roared in delight and then ten other flying vehicles came towards us. This time they were some form of fighter planes which meant Umbrella was close by. I knew this as fighter planes wouldn't be able to reach Malana's island without help. I growled as I realized we would need to find out where they were or face endless waves of enemies.

My two helicopters positioned themselves on either side of me and we flew towards Umbrella's planes. I couldn't communicate with my own men so I would just have to trust they made the right calls. If they didn't...I would worry about that later. As the first shots were fired I felt a strange substance on my face. I looked up and saw the impossible. A fighter shot my head and I fired flames from my jaws. As the pilot flew in confusion of what had happened, I bit the vehicle in two. It fell down as the full force of the rain started.

The five remaining fighters were distracted for a moment. It was a miracle that the clouds above us had started to produce rain after so long. After the moment was passed the fight continued with lightning and thunder providing music. It was odd fighting in the rain as I had never done so in the Nightmare. Fighting in the rain was more difficult than I had anticipated as my two helicopters weren't flying as well as they usually did.

Two fighters were on me and kept just out of reach of my flames. One of them always remained below me while the other remained above me. I played their game as I kept track of the weather to see how best to win. Some turbulence provided the answer to one as the fighter below me tried to make corrections to his flight before I could attack. It was only a half-second of an opening but I made the shot. I couldn't watch it fall as I had to worry about the second fighter as the rain increased.

Our chase took a few minutes as it seemed as though we danced high in the sky. Lightning struck often enough that our battle had enough light to be viewed from down below. As lightning struck the fighter I attacked it with flames. The pilot was too confused to properly fly and he crashed into me. I growled as the piece of foreign technology was like a small stone to a human. It was annoying and hurt, but there was no lasting damage. I looked to see how my men were doing and saw that all our enemies were all gone. At least for now. If Umbrella had used a ground vehicle to transport the fighter planes it might get destroyed in the storm. It was unlikely that the oceans would come into being over one storm, but there would be enough rain to disrupt the transportation vehicle.

Down below I could see that the island was quickly changing with the long awaited rain. The ground was shifting and I made sure that there was no sign of Malana's or my men on the ground. I would assume that they had all escaped to the cave. Luckily no one from Umbrella had managed to land which meant Alex hadn't had to test his fighting spirit. I trusted my husband on many matters, but on fighting I knew he wasn't up to the task. He might be able to fire a weapon but combat was difficult even for the most well trained of men.

Looking at my two remaining helicopters I knew that they needed to rest. Flying in the rain was difficult for them and I knew they would run out of fuel soon. I circled around the island to find a high point that they wouldn't fall from. It also was an area that even a novice would be able to land on. Once I found a spot I flew towards them while letting out a roar. It took a few minutes but they were finally able to understand that I wanted them to follow me.

Flying through the rain was amazing. Rain hadn't fallen in the Nightmare since before I had arrived. To me, and probably some of the humans, it was like the gods had given us their blessings. That the world would soon be reborn and the Mormonts' mission would be complete. Each drop of rain was a sign of hope and I took each sensation in. There would still be much to do until victory was achieved, but all of us could rise up for the task. The gods, who liked to use mortals as mere playthings, were on our side and had shown their support.

I landed as gently as I could even though the winds had picked up. The unseen force wanted to toss me around like a mere pup instead of as a proud dragon. With all of my strength I dug into the earth so that I didn't slide down the mountain. Opening my powerful maw I breathed fire onto the ground so that it would be easier for my men to land on. Once I looked up at the sky and let out a powerful roar, they landed carefully under my wings. The sounds of the engines turning off was my signal to press my body as hard as I dared against the vehicles. After a few minutes I felt comfortable enough to look at the scene around me and enjoy what was happening.  
* * *  
I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. My husband, myself, and everyone else was gathered in the cave after the storm had ended. Alex had his hand on my stomach to reassure himself that both myself and Eve were alive. While his face was stoic, nearly predatory to those around us, I could see the small signs that showed his true feelings. He was a hard man to read at times and an even harder human to care for. But anything he threw at me was nothing compared to the worship now given to me.

Some humans thought of me as an angel of their chosen deities while others thought of me as a goddess. A rare few thought it mere coincidence about what had happened. While I hoped that the latter's version of events would spread I was wise enough to know the truth. For my remaining time in the Nightmare those living here would think of me as being worthy of worship. I would be a deity. Changing into a dragon was one thing but causing the rains to fall was another thing entirely.

"Rin Isaacs," One of the islanders said with a bow. "Malana wishes to speak with you alone."

"I'll be with her in a minute." I replied as I felt Alex's muscles tense. "The fight took a lot out of me. More than I would care to admit."

"Of course."

With that he was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't yet know where Malana stood on what had happened as she had remained quiet. It was good for a leader not to reveal too much, or anything, so as not to alert potential enemies about what was going on. I turned to see Khaleesi helping with both Mormonts and islanders. Not much had happened on the ground so she was focusing on building bonds with our allies.

"I can do this by myself." I told my husband as I stood up. "Humans aren't likely to kill a god."

"That doesn't mean they won't." Alex replied. "The men I worked with, the man I was, would do anything if it meant gaining power. People aren't always logical and if they think you're a threat, they will go after you."

"Stick with Khaleesi. If she thinks there is danger there most likely is."

"And I'm not a good judge at what constitutes a threat?"

"My love, you have changed much but you're still too much of a coward."

Alex glared at me but I could see the softness in his eyes. He was insulted and yet he couldn't hate me like he could others. He would throw the life of his companions away without blinking an eye except if I thought they should live. He was growing but he had a long way to go before he became a good man. Turning my eyes from him I walked to Malana. Once she saw me she waved the others around her away. The way she looked at me was somewhat frightening. It seemed as if she now had the eyesight of a dragon and the sense of smell of a direwolf. Outwardly I remained calm and hoped that she didn't sense any uneasiness from me.

"I think the rains came because you are an angel from God." Malana finally said. "Either an angel or a saint that our Father has bestowed great powers upon. I don't think it is a coincidence that the rains came the same time you arrived."

Was this a test from the woman or an innocent question? If she was offering me a place in her religion should I accept it or disagree with it? Was she testing me or merely making idle conversation?

"I think the rains came as a sign from the gods that they are with us." I replied, thinking carefully upon each word before I spoke it. "They don't want this world to die but, instead, want it to be reborn. They want humans to take their place and conquer the undead evil. I do not think they meant to point to me as a savior, but to merely inspire hope."

"You are modest." Malana said with a small chuckle. "If you were not an instrument of God why would He wait until you came here to unleash the rains from the skies?"

"Earth is not merely this island and I wasn't everywhere at once. Unless the island and the surrounding area were the only places to get rain I played no part. I will not accept any form of godhood if it is not mine to take."

"So you are saying that you come here and the sign to trust you just happens? I don't think it is wise to think of that as mere coincidence."

"And if the rain coming was no coincidence what does that mean for us?"

"It means that I will ally myself to you fully. I will not join the Mormonts, but my men are here to serve you until such a time as your mission is complete."

I didn't agree with Malana about my part in the rain, but I wouldn't argue with her further. I wouldn't throw away a gift from the gods as I needed her on my side. If she didn't ally herself with me I would have to fight her and there were too few humans left to think of wasting any. If she and others wanted to think of me as an angel or saint or some form of deity I would let them. This day needed no conflicts because I was 'too humble'.  
* * *  
"How life was able to survive here..." Alex said in the light afternoon rain. "Somehow this island was able to find a natural solution to the t-virus. This area should be monitored for some time but I see no problems arising because of the virus."

The sun had shone only briefly the past few days. The ocean level had started to rise steadily and there were talks about how to make sure that sea life was brought back. In a few zoos there were animals that could be bred while genetic engineering could ensure more wildlife would flourish. Among Alex and my favorite solutions to the sea life problem was using existing zombies to create something new. As long as we removed all the problems of the t-virus and left only a creature there shouldn't be too many problems. Once I left Malana's island I would let a few of the AIs start to deal with the sea life problem so there wouldn't need to be too much time wasted on solving it.

"I'll be sure to leave a few of the scientists you trust the most here." I told him, not having to state that I would make sure of their moral characters beforehand. "No need for chaos to arise where it's not needed."

"You've done a good job here, Rin," Alex said, his voice softening once he was certain no one would overhear us. "You'll create a good world for our daughter."

Our daughter. Eve. A chance for us to start again or to fail where we left off. I didn't know what would happen and had to hope for a different outcome. I loved Alex and if he failed again...I would have to let Khaleesi or K-Mart give the order. I couldn't order my husband to leave so I had to believe there was no chance of failure. That the life growing inside of me was a promise of a better tomorrow. Eve would be a promise of many good things to come.

"You'll help to make that world." I told Alex, placing a hand on his shoulder as we looked at the plant life that was quickly growing around us.

"I can do many things but making a world isn't one of them." Alex replied. "I'm better at twisting the natural order than keeping the world in balance. I prefer to see what science can do rather than what it should do. I'm in no position to help create the world that you wish. I will try only to keep you beside me even though it goes against everything that I want."

"I believe your nature can help me. Your way of looking at things can help me see outcomes I could never dream of."

"And yet you're still afraid that I will do something like Nemesis. That I'd use people for no other reason than to further my own goals."

"You're afraid about that so I remain on my guard. If I thought you were beyond redemption you wouldn't be in the Mormonts and would have to defend yourself in the wastelands."

"You would never have let Alice kill me."

"That doesn't mean I'd support you like I am now."

Alex tilted my head up with one of his fingers and grasped one of my tits. With his mouth on my neck I let out a moan. I grabbed his shoulders as I fought to control myself. I couldn't fuck him as Eve was close to being born. My body, though, was hard to convince as any small touch by my husband made me lose the human side of myself. He put one of his hands under my bra and my nipples stiffened. I bit my lower lip as I tried to control myself. Throughout all of this lovely torment I knew the lesson: Alex knew I would never leave him alone again, no matter the consequences.

I breathed heavily as Alex stopped what he was doing and put his hands on my hips.

"You and I." I said once I could form words. "I am doomed to always love you no matter what that means. I don't know what would happen if you betrayed the Mormonts, just that I couldn't give the order for you to leave."

"I will do what I can so you don't have to make that choice." Alex promised me. "Everything I'm doing now is so that you won't have to make that choice."

In the loving tone of his voice and his eyes, I knew the monster still lurked deep inside. Every demon he had invited in before would always be there. The choices Alex made would always be tainted with the immorality he had let flourish while working for Umbrella. There was a kindness in him but it was nearly invisible in the darkness of his soul. In the moments we had alone together I could see him as no one else could. I could see a man who would risk everything for something greater than himself. But once he was around others that hope I saw for him faded. However, it was never lost.

Alex put his hands by his sides as someone approached us. My daughter's scent was wild and yet controlled. The sharp look in her eyes that imitated Alice's was hawk-like. Each of her steps was taken with care or at least was made to seem so. I could tell, however, that she was exhausted. Malana was uncertain how to deal with her as, well, dealing with clones wasn't normal. Along with Khaleesi's story was the story of Alice and more crimes spoken about Alex. It was hard to maintain diplomacy with Malana's group even with my newfound godly status because of Khaleesi.

"Malana?" I asked and she merely nodded.

"Having to answer questions about having a soul is annoying." Khaleesi said. "I have to know if I'm actually real and just...she means well but it's making the mission harder than it should be."

"At least she is on our side. Whatever ferocity she has in her will be used for our benefit."

"I'm not doubting that she'll remain an ally as she is connecting you with the rain returning. I think her removing support from you would make her chances of getting into heaven non-existent. At least in her mind."

We all looked up to the sky and let the rain fall on our faces. This was a sign that things would return to normal and...and I would have to leave them behind. I would have to leave Eve, Alex, Khaleesi, and everyone else I had formed relations with behind. It was hard to think that one day these moments would seem to be nothing but a dream to me. How could I think of this odd reality as being real without a constant reminder?

At least I had named my sword Alexander so that there was a real reminder that the man I loved actually exists. At least I would be certain that he wouldn't fully fade from my memory over the course of the centuries that I would live. If Jorah agreed to sharing my lifetime with me then one of the men I loved would be with me until the end. Until the moment I breathed my last breath.

"So we are agreed that this island will be a base for the Mormonts?" I asked my husband and daughter.

"I see no reason not to." Alex replied. "It is good for farming and comes with its very own guards. We won't have to waste too many resources supplying our own men."

"And so comes the naming...I was thinking Alice."

"You want to name one of our proud bases after...her?"

My husband's face twisted into a sneer. I could understand his reaction and I knew naming the base Alice was beyond idiotic. But I wanted to offer the woman something so she could understand I wasn't her enemy. Turning from Alex's face I looked at Khaleesi. Her face was calmer but she clearly didn't like my decision. Now would come the hard part, a useless part, of debating which name would actually work.

I blinked.

I shouldn't have let Bronn suck my tits as now my body was demanding we fuck. It was as if a large crowd was shouting at me and I knew it would be so easy to let him in. It would be so easy...

"Stop..." I moaned louder than I had intended to.

The man looked at me and I pulled my dress up. He didn't ask as he put his lips on mine. As he ate me out I embraced the carnal pleasures of the flesh. I yelled out as I came and quickly looked over to make sure that Jeor remained asleep.

"You can..." I started, my body finally calming down. "Go now."

He stood up and instead of going kissed me. I put my arms around his neck as I tasted myself on him. For a fleeting moment I thought of fucking him again. But no...I had already crossed lines that I should never crossed. Jorah might forgive me for what I had done but if I went further there would be no forgiveness.

"No..." I said, pushing Bronn away. "I don't know if I will earn my husband's forgiveness with what we have done tonight. I don't want to risk everything by making love to you. Not with his love in the balance."

"Jorah is a lucky cunt to have you." He said as he left my chambers.


	28. Chapter 28

The afternoon sun warmed the air around me even though winter had come to Westeros. Already light snowfall came down daily and children played in it. I had seen snow when my direwolf pack had traveled beyond the wall. I knew that the snow would increase and that King's Landing would resemble those areas I had seen in my youth. Currently I was in dragon form above the city with Arya Stark on my back. In the mornings I would run around the city and then I would fly as a dragon. It was more than good to be able to return to my other form. I hadn't had time in awhile to practice flying with only one eye and I hoped to give the girl Viserion. So the daily flights weren't just for my sake, but for hers. She needed to know how to properly ride a dragon as she would have one later.

Arya's small hands and legs helped her stay seated on me. She didn't say anything during these times as if wanting to impress me. I looked down below at the humans and smiled at some that had a fearful expression on their faces. They didn't have to fear me as if I had wanted them dead I would've allowed the wildfire to destroy them.

Checking on the small convoy, I saw that they were nearly to the Dragonpit. The structure had originally been made to house Targaryen dragons which wasn't the best idea as the creatures wouldn't be able to grow as large as before. Dragons never stopped growing until they died and trapping them made them not grow as large. Even though my dragon had long ago died, a longer life for me also meant my dragon form increased in size.

I started to circle around the Dragonpit as I waited for Lei to arrive. She had been kind to me when I had just been a mere prisoner that a gift was in order. She had used her talents for me so I would do the same for her. I had made a bow and had Arya hire someone to weave silver and gold into it. It was a little too human for my tastes but I figured someone of royalty would prefer it to a plain bow. I didn't know who the Stark had hired, however I hadn't questioned her as she had my trust.

Seeing Lei putting her feet onto the ground, I flew down. I did a steep dive and flapped my wings as I made my landing. Arya managed to stay on me even though it felt like she had been mere seconds away from flying off. Once she had gathered her composure she got off of me and I changed back to a human. My Queensguard all had a look of disbelief as though they still couldn't believe that what they saw was real. It was an amazing sight but they had to grow used to it or they would be of no use to me.

"Lei," I said with a rare smile on my face. "I have something for you."

Lei looked somewhat confused when I handed her the bow. The wood was the finest that I could find and the precious metals merely highlighted the woodwork. The silver and gold also made the shape of a lion, the sigil of House Lannister, when the whole bow was looked at. I waited patiently as Lei looked over her gift and one of my men held the quiver of arrows for it. The Lannister was probably a little shocked that a weapon of war was what I had gifted her when her demeanor demanded a kinder gift. But I couldn't give her something for peace as all I knew was war and I found weapons the purest gifts of all.

"When I was a mere prisoner you used your gifts to help me." I told her as the guard handed me the quiver. "So I will give my own gifts to help you. I know weapons aren't your forte but I think you will be able to use this one. You don't need to get into the thick of a fight to use it."

"Why would I need to use it?" Lei asked. "I thought that the war was over. Daenerys will sit on the Iron Throne and you will rebuild your House. Why would I need to fight?"

"It is a good skill to have. You don't have to be in the middle of a fight to use it. You could join a hunting party or use it for a hobby."

I didn't tell her that I was worried if the Targaryen who would soon come to King's Landing would be the same one I left. Rumors upon rumors had spread of her being mad like her father. Some of the sources I could throw away as they were biased but others were much harder to dismiss. Some nights I dreamed of Daenerys with her three dragons burning the city. I dreamed of having to be the one to kill her. Those nights I would reach over for Jorah and remember he wasn't here. If my queen dared to kill my husband the rage in me might be so great that I would kill her without a second thought.

I also didn't tell Lei that Daenerys had attacked Oldtown in response to rumors about the maesters killing the dragons. In my despair I had talked with Alexander where he had revealed it had been the Kaari, not the maesters, that were responsible. My House had decided to attack the heart of House Targaryen and wait for a great weakening of the then rulers of Westeros. However, my House had grown too weak to launch a second attack while they waited. A lone Kaari contacted the Rasiki and put his knowledge into Alexander as he died.

"You're right." Lei replied. "My father taught me how to use this. I can hunt...sort of...I just don't like killing."

"No one should." I said and started to head into the Dragonpit. "If you enjoy killing then you're lost. The thrill of the hunt is good, but not if it is all consuming."

I looked at Arya who quickly looked away. Her need to finish her list was an all consuming need. For some reason she was able to keep her need for vengeance at bay and for that I was grateful. It wasn't promised, however, that her calm would last.

"We're not going to attack any animals today." I told her as we arrived in the center of a few targets. "Something simple to see how good you are and how much I need to teach you."

As I handed Lei the quiver, I saw the look one of my guards gave me. My eye had changed to an otherworldly green color due to the wildfire. Some people had, of course, taken it as proof of me being a goddess. They never spoke about it, but the look people gave me was enough dialogue on the matter.

I watched as the Lannister prepared herself. It was odd seeing a creature of peace hold any kind of weapon. Her beauty was not flesh deep but penetrated deep into her soul. Everything about her was kind and as she took aim I could see something tougher. Something that men could fear and love. That was if Lei wanted to use that part of herself. I kept an eye on how the arrow took flight and hit its target. I also paid attention to the woman's reaction to it. I watched how both weapon and human presented themselves.

"You have done this before." I remarked.

"Was it good?" She replied.

"I wasn't expecting expert marksmanship from a novice. That being said, you did well for someone who doesn't favor the bow."

For the next thirty minutes she practiced. I gave her instructions when I could and was pleased to see a small improvement. She had an instinct with the weapon that, if properly honed, would make her a formidable opponent. Her opponents would most likely consist of deer and other wildlife. I doubted she would be a person that would want to be the reason a human died. No matter the benefits.

"You have a talent." I told Lei. "If you really wanted to be an archer I think there would be a place for you."

"I don't want to be a killer." She replied as though she were embarrassed. "I don't feel comfortable killing. I know that practicing will eventually lead me to killing something or someone."

"You said that there would be no fighting and you won't have to hunt if you don't want to."

"I just...it seems whenever someone can fight they do. That even if they renounce violence something horrible happens and they have to kill again. I don't want to be like that."

Even though her voice shook a little she held herself well. She was afraid and yet wouldn't let show how great her fear was. Before I could reply I heard a familiar set of footsteps. Bronn was walking quickly towards me and I turned to him. Lei used this distraction to stop practicing and walk out of the Dragonpit.

"Thank you, Rin," Lei said before she left. "Maybe we can do this again later?"

"Yes." I told her and then turned my attention fully on Bronn.

"You're needed in the throne room." He explained as soon as Lei had left. "The cunt Littlefinger has come here. He must have been expecting Cersei as the shit he's pulling...she would eat it up."

"What is he...pulling?"

"He's come with gifts for the Queen. Sansa Stark, a Wildling, and Jorah Mormont."

Jorah...he was here...I let my Kaari senses drift and I felt my husband. I felt the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around me and I heard his breathing as he slept. I heard the roaring of a proud bear. He was here after all this time. Not until this moment did I feel what his absence had truly meant to me. Maybe my mind knew how damaging the pain would be and so had protected me. Now I wanted to run into his embrace and feel his lips upon mine. My body yearned for him as did my mind. But I had to be composed as I had the duties of a queen before my personal life. At least until Daenerys came to King's Landing. I would deal with Littlefinger and then feel the pleasure as my husband entered me.

"He will get no mercy from me." I told Bronn. "He has caused enough trouble that he isn't worth keeping alive. Not just because of capturing my husband, but for the vast amount of blood on his hands."  
* * *  
Each of my footsteps fell with a reserved anger. Those watching would think I was calm but strong. I walked past Littlefinger's men, Sansa Stark, the Wilding, and Jorah. It took all of my control not to go to him. The brief moment I looked at his face I saw a great pain turn to anger as he saw what had been done to me. Bronn stood at the foot of the Iron Throne as I sat down and Jaime Lannister stood beside the treacherous human.

"Lord Petyr Baelish," I began. "I have heard many stories about you coming from the lips of my men. I did not expect your presence here and not with prisoners in tow."

My clothing was like it was the majority of the days after my coronation. A lot of skin showed and it was almost as if I was wearing no clothing at all. My tits were the only things that were covered besides my legs. My tits were allowed much room to breath, though, and so it seemed they were barely covered. The reason was selfish on my part as I needed reassurance that my torture hadn't left me undesirable.

"I regret that I couldn't inform you beforehand." Littlefinger replied, fake modesty soaking his voice. "I was already on my way here before Cersei met her end."

"Cersei is not dead." I told him. "She is being held until Daenerys Targaryen comes to King's Landing. The former queen will be an offering. A gift. Your lack of knowledge on that matter is overshadowed by the fact that you have my husband as one of your prisoners."

I was rewarded with a small shiver, barely noticeable, from the man. While he was controlling himself, I saw Sansa squint her eyes at me. However Daenerys, Jorah, Tyrion, and the others had described me would not match how I currently looked. My husband and I were connected on a level beyond words so of course he would always recognize me. It was possible that Littlefinger had kept the change of command from his captives. That would explain why I hadn't been recognized by the others.

"The Targaryen has spoken highly of your mercy." Littlefinger said, losing any sign of his nervousness. "I don't think such a wise ruler like you would kill me over simple anger."

"You are right that I am more merciful than others." I told him. "I met Daenerys when I saved her life and helped her retake Meereen because I felt it was the right thing to do. I have an instinct to know a person's soul that goes beyond logic and reason. Release my husband and we can continue talking about my mercy."

With a few short gestures and words, Jorah was free. He walked quickly to me and took his place by my side. It was intoxicating having him here. He made me want to abandon my duties. I wanted to forget that I was a queen for a moment and just embrace my husband. But I had to deal with the human before me first.

"He has Longclaw." Jorah said, anger in every ounce of his voice.

Before I had found out about my Kaari heritage and held Alexander in my hands, I would've found my husband's anger strange. I would've found it a funny human thing. But since I had wielded Alexander I knew exactly what Jorah was feeling. It wasn't just a sword to him or other humans, it was something much more important. Longclaw was such an integral part of House Mormont that Jorah had left it before fleeing into exile. He might have sunk into the depths of dishonor, but he would never go so far as to tarnish his House in that way.

"Which Mormont did you take it from?" I asked and then one of Littlefinger's men brought me the sword.

"Just a bastard." Littlefinger said as I took the sword out of its sheath, feeling the weight of generations in it. "No lowborn should hold something like that."

"Do you know where I came from?"

"You're not a bastard, Queen Rin, you are the last of House Kaari. The man that held it last didn't have that lineage and now he awaits judgment from Lord Robin Arryn."

I stood up and held Longclaw high. I turned to Jorah and saw a sad look in his eyes. No, not a sad look just one that was hard to define. I think he wanted the sword and yet didn't think he had earned the right to hold it again. That would be foolish as he had more than paid his debts.

"He's my brother!" Sansa said, fire in her eyes as she looked at Littlefinger.

"I am hoping that these gifts are enough to earn your mercy." The scheming man said, not paying attention to the Stark girl.

"You have brought my husband to me in chains." I said walking towards Littlefinger as I held Longclaw in a defensive position. "And the man you call a bastard is no bastard. In his veins runs both the blood of dragons and direwolves. He is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I wish to wed him."

I stood mere inches from the man who thought he could win every fight by mere words. Other humans might be conned into believing him but I had the gift of seeing into souls and was currently feeling pure hatred. If I had thought him worthy of forgiveness I would've held myself back and let him live. I had given Alex a second chance because I loved him. For Littlefinger I felt no love but a sense of unease around him.

The knowledge that Jon wasn't a bastard interested everyone. There was a shocked look on everyone's faces as they began to process what I had said. The visions I had had during my torture, a torment that seemed would never end, had pointed me towards the truth. They had pointed me towards the man that I would have children with. Littlefinger knew he had found himself in a corner but the look he gave me seemed to indicate he had another move to play.

"You are an honorable woman." Littlefinger said, trying to imitate kindness. "You wouldn't attack an unarmed man."

"But you do have a weapon," I told him. "Your tongue has allowed you to move up in the world of humans. As long as you can speak, you are always armed for combat. You think that with petty words you can undo what you have done? You have brought King Jorah Mormont to me as a mere prisoner. You have brought Jon Snow's cousin in chains. You have brought Jon Snow's ally in chains. And, to make my decision even easier, you have my intended husband in prison. You have more than earned my wrath. Words of my mercy might make humans think I am kind, but my wrath can be unforgiving if asked for."

"If...if you kill me you will have my men to deal with. You will have House Arryn to-"

I focused on the ice in my veins and my appearance changed, making Littlefinger go silent and everyone around me to bow. My skin had turned to the color of snow, my scars to ice, and my now white hair swirled around as if in the middle of a storm. I didn't know if after the deed was done that the humans would respect me. They might attack me or other Houses would turn against me. Right now, though, I would focus on the vengeance I wanted to enact.

"Tell me, Lord Petyr Baelish, if any of your men would now stop me." I said and my body returned to normal. "House Arryn merely has to release Jon and yours will be the only death it will have to suffer."

Before he could reply I ran Longclaw through his chest. The man's eyes stared in wonder at what had happened. The Wildling had a look of pride at my action as Littlefinger collapsed. I had killed many men and other creatures before so I knew that the human would have a few minutes to live. A few minutes to realize all the mistakes he had made.

"Jorah," I said, turning to look at my husband. "Do you think Lord Baelish deserves more mercy than I gave him?"

"No," Jorah replied. "A man like him would betray you at any moment if he thought there was something to gain. He betrayed Khaleesi and he would have betrayed you."

I then went back to looking at Littlefinger and watching him scream, his blood covering his hands. Vainly he was trying to pull the weapon from his chest as if that would help him. Even if Longclaw was removed, he would die. No one in Westeros could save him after what I had done. After minutes that must have seemed like lifetimes to him, he finally died.

"Jorah, take your sword." I told my husband.

"I can't." He said. "I have dishonored my Hou-"

"What you have done in Essos and how loyally you served Daenerys has more than paid for your forgiveness. We will go to Bear Island when we can and you will have the ruler of your House make it official. For now all I can give you is my pardon."

He walked over and put his hands tentatively around the hilt. Then an amazing thing happened. As soon as his hands touched the sword Littlefinger's body caught on fire. Jorah managed to pull Longclaw from the burning body and for a few moments it was on fire. I wasn't a believer in prophecy as those who tried to bring them about tended to do horrible things. Things that drove them mad and ended up causing more harm than good. But that didn't mean I was a stranger to Azor Ahai.

"I have married Azor Ahai." I told Jorah as the flames died. "Lightbringer is yours, my love."

"It has...never done that." He said, holding the blade in amazement.

"Maybe you had to become a man worthy of the title before it did."

I put a hand on his cheek, my fingers eagerly feeling the man I hadn't seen for so long, and then my lips touched his. Our kisses were long and deep. I felt my cunt start to become wet and the need for my husband to fuck me become strong. Jorah dropped Longclaw so he could pull me close to him and hold me tight.

"Jaime," I said when my body calmed down just enough. "Get everyone situated and give House Arryn a night before they need to leave the city. Their Lord should hear what has happened from their own lips."

"That man seemed like..." Jorah said once everyone had left.

"Bronn...when I was being tortured I had to become pregnant with a bastard and then kill it. Bronn allowed a more peaceful option for the pregnancy. After I was free...we never fucked but we...he kissed my cunt and sucked my tits. I shouldn't have but..."

"What Cersei did broke you. You are strong and survived, but what she has done with you will echo for years to come. I can already see it in your clothing. Just promise me that now that I am here you will not seek him out."

"Now that you are here, I do not desire another man's touch. I will conceive children with Jon merely for the sake of our House."

Jorah kissed my neck and I put my arms around his neck, moaning. His hands went to my pants and undid them just enough so that he could put one his hands in them. I bit my lower lip as he inserted first one and then two fingers inside of me. My back arched as he kissed my lips while his hand stayed maddeningly in my cunt.

I blinked.

"I can understand the sentiment." Khaleesi replied. "But the other Mormonts will look at you as sympathizing with the enemy. We have to have a unified front."

I nodded. I would take Khaleesi's reasoning over that of any outburst from my husband. His anger against Alice still ran deep and he would be forever biased against her. I think it was because of his love for me that he stayed calm around my daughter. If I had loathed the clone he wouldn't mind killing her. No matter any bonds that were formed between them.

"What about Eve?" Alex said, breaking the silence. "It will keep the religious fanatic Malana happy."

"And be a constant reminder about our daughter." I said.

I knew Alex was hiding his feelings of actual emotion, or at least trying to, as naming the base after a religious person went against our code. He wasn't one to break that code without another reason. Luckily there was no argument from Khaleesi and so Eve Base was named.


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't see why we have to go all the way to Raqus." Chris said. "You could have had your child at Eden and it'd be just as safe. Maybe even safer."  
  
Chris, myself, Alex, and a few Mormonts were in a helicopter on our way to Raqus Base. It had been a few weeks since I had returned from Eve. Upon returning I was forced into the chaotic center that was my organization. I quickly caught up on everything that had happened as well as making sure that Nymeria and Eve would be able to function as intended.  
  
"Because a better doctor is in Raqus." I told Chris again. "I don't want anything to go wrong with this birth. Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Alex was remaining silent and looking out the window more often than normal. To say anything, even giving a simple glance, would be showing too much emotion for his tastes. The night before had revealed that he was trying to hide fear instead of empathy this time. Eve's fate weighed heavily on my mind as it did his. He wouldn't have named the island base Eve otherwise. It wasn't just if our daughter would live or die, it was the uncertainty if we could remain husband and wife afterwards.  
  
"Besides that there has been testing going on there." Alex said, turning his attention to Chris. "I'm on the Council and am the most able scientist the Mormonts have, I shouldn't be wasted."  
  
"You mean not wasted if there's someone to guard your back." Chris retorted.  
  
"If you didn't want guard duty then you should have stayed at Eden."  
  
It was as if I could feel the strength my husband was exerting to stay calm. He was getting better but I could tell that he did not like being talked down to, no matter what rank a person held. The only reason that Alex didn't say anything else, from what I knew of him, was that he was far too worried about Eve. He was getting better at remaining calm but fear still got to him easier than most. He would fight now, though that wasn't saying much. He seemed to make sure that there would be no reason for him to join a fight while still saving lives.  
  
"I needed to get out." Chris replied. "K-Mart and Khaleesi will do a better job than I could at defending the place anyways."  
  
"They will do a good job at defending the base and running the main operations of the Mormonts." I agreed. "I want Alex to be with me when Eve is born. It'll also be good for him to look over the work that is being done in Raqus."  
  
"The crazy bullshit that goes on with the testings. I think the AI has been set up at least."  
  
"A very basic AI." Alex explained. "Its primary function is to go over lab results and its secondary function is to help with the defenses of the base."  
  
"Permission to speak?" One of the Mormonts asked.  
  
He was a skinny fellow whose appearance was one like that of a rodent. He seemed to be constantly scared and when he talked with you he never made eye contact. However, he was extremely brave and was seeking to be promoted into the Rasiki. Chris had been watching over him and I expected a recommendation from him in a few months.  
  
"Permission granted." I replied.  
  
"Gandalf is an achievement in engineering." He stated. "Not only is he able to look over the results, he's able to make projections much more accurately than a human would. Processes that would take days can take mere minutes for him. As for his defenses...Raqus Base was adjusted to account for his suggestions. It is a much more secure base than it was before."  
  
"And yet we must always remain on our guard. We must constantly check every AI to make sure we aren't being played. The security measures I have in place should prevent betrayals, but nothing is for certain. Nothing ever is."  
  
The Mormonts just nodded and I was left with my own thoughts. I did not like AIs both for how I couldn't tell what their goals were and how my men were admiring them. We all had to be on our guard around those like Gandalf, an admirer of the human writer J.R.R.Tolkein had named it. On one hand my worry could all be for naught and on the other my vigilance could save us all from doom.  
  
"There has been no sign that Gandalf is a rogue AI." Alex reassured me. "Let the children have their fun."

"The problem is if they have too much fun." I countered.  
  
Too much fun would mean they would be like my husband was: too consumed with doing things rather than wondering if they should be done.  
* * *  
Down below us was Raqus Base and I noted the changes that had happened. The deserted appearance of the zoo had been kept but now the base was much more expansive down below. There were labs on top still, however the most important things were kept in numerous pathways of tunnels. Security measures had it so that most of those working on the base weren't able to access everything. Only those with the highest clearance could even talk with Gandalf, though the Kaari had agreed for that to change in the near future. I hadn't been keen on that decision but the rest of the Council had.  
  
The helicopter landed a few feet from one of the entrances. All of us got out quickly, though slower than I wanted to as I was close to giving birth. Eve was so close to coming into this Nightmare that she would call home. Once we had all gotten out, the vehicle flew away and we went to a large boulder. I put my hand on it and a door opened to an elevator.  
  
Chris leaned onto one of the walls as the elevator went down. We were all silent and I looked at my men around me. All of them had found what I had offered tempting enough that they had decided to join. They had been made full members even though I was not always kind with them. I had to do things to win and we could all rest when our mission was finished. Some of them had joined without ever having fired a gun but had found that they were more than efficient. When the elevator doors opened I was put in a wheelchair. It was one of the better ones but that wasn't saying much.  
  
"Gandalf," I said. "I need the latest security reports."  
  
"There are a few around you that don't have high enough clearance to view the entire security reports." The AI replied in its usual bland voice.  
  
"Show me as much as you can."  
  
I was glad that the AI was programmed well enough that it could tell when someone didn't have high enough clearance and deny people access. While it would be good to trust everyone, there had been traitors among the Mormonts though their toil had been in vain so far. As I felt happy about Gandalf, the walls around me shimmered and the reports appeared on both sides. As one of the Mormonts slowly wheeled me to my room, the report followed me as I went. Chris stood guard in front of me while Alex walked beside me. The hallways we were going through were a mile away from the main base.  
  
"Stop." I said and the report stopped on an anomaly. "Analyze."  
  
"I can't be certain what affiliation it holds or what it is." Gandalf said. "Its vehicle has the Umbrella logo but it is an unusual vehicle for them. It might be another faction attempting to camouflage themselves."  
  
"The Umbrella Corporation doesn't only use the standard." Alex said, sounding insulted. "It uses what is needed. If people are using the vehicle to pretend to be part of Umbrella they are foolish in doing so."  
  
"Shall I keep an eye on it, Isaacs?"  
  
"People can keep an eye on it. Humans can keep an eye on it. All you are needed for is helping my men."  
  
A great anger started coursing through my veins and I did my best to keep calm. Eve's chances of being born would diminish every instance I was angry, worried, or a whole flood of different emotions. I needed to be calm not for my sake but for my unborn daughter's sake. I had lost most of my children and I wouldn't lose another. Not Eve. Not Jeor. Not any of my future children that were yet to be conceived.  
  
The men around me that had been living at Raqus when the decision to expand Gandalf's duties grew nervous. My opinions on AIs were very well known. They knew I was the main Kaari to slow down any progress on things like Gandalf or Doom. They would also know that my punishments could be severe when I wanted them to be. I preferred punishments and surveillance where the humans weren't tormented, they were merely calmed down. However, I knew that being a leader meant doing things one would rather not. That being harsh was the only way certain people would understand what was required of them.  
  
"How long has this been going on, Gandalf?" I asked the AI.  
  
"The Mormonts at Raqus Base have been very satisfied with my performance." Gandalf replied while still avoiding giving an actual answer. "I think you will also be appreciative at what I have done."  
  
"That remains to be seen."  
  
"We...we were going to tell you." The Mormonts pushing me said, his voice shaking. "It's just that you are difficult to con-"  
  
"You were afraid at what I would say." I corrected him. "You were afraid that I would tell you no. Making these decisions without the Kaari could be endangering all we have worked for. I didn't know I was risking my unborn child's life with an AI that has modifications that the Council hasn't looked at yet."  
  
I saw Alex tense up. I was all he had to live for now and I could die. Eve could die. If Gandalf wasn't as well functioning as the Mormonts said it was terrible things could happen. I didn't like AIs due to their hard to read nature but others had a more foolish reason to fear them. It seems human authors in the Nightmare had liked to write about a 'robot rebellion'. Stories from those people typically showed humans, for good or ill, creating robots and then being destroyed by their creations. If that were to happen here I would kill everyone who had made it possible. Though if I could handle the Gandalf situation with finesse it was possible to stop anything horrible from happening.  
  
"Put more humans on guard duty to start with." I said to all those around me. "I will not leave this facility until humans are doing the majority of the work around here."  
  
"And Gandalf, sir?" One of the Mormonts asked.  
  
"Give it a psych evaluation. I will help to go over that as I do wish to see how it has progressed. If there is nothing wrong with the AI, he will be allowed to carry on his functions."  
  
"And if he doesn't pass?"  
  
"I do not wish to destroy it so it will be modified back to how it was."  
  
I wanted the AI to be killed if it was malfunctioning. It wasn't wise to risk part of the coding escaping notice and for Gandalf to succumb to madness yet again. However, it also wasn't wise to talk about killing an entity in front of them. Something like the AI would be too hard to tell if it actually cared about dying and so would start a plan to kill everyone who dared stop its existence. I wasn't so foolish to treat Gandalf as something not worth being cautious about.  
  
As we approached my room I hoped that no modifications had been made to it. I had requested that Gandalf not be allowed in anything related to the room and would have to be asked to enter if I required its services. Before I would've trusted my men to obey me but now...now I didn't know if their reliance on the AI would have them make changes that could allow the AI easy access to kill myself, my child, and my husband. The fear I felt I didn't let show as I needed to appear certain. I couldn't allow Gandalf to know that it had sway over me and I wouldn't allow my men to doubt me. Not in this instance that might turn out to be nothing. Anger I could show but I couldn't react as I wanted to both for Eve's sake and the well-being of my men.  
  
Upon entering the room I was put on a cot with a monitor to my side and a chair for Alex to sit in. I wasn't taking any chances with Eve's birth. I would have as good of medical treatment as the Nightmare would currently allow. Everyone treated me with the utmost respect as I was situated and then they left. I looked over at Alex who took one of my hands in his. Since no one was watching, a smile graced his face. The look he was giving me was one he never gave anyone else. His love for me was unlike anything he had ever known and I was proud to have earned it. I was proud that we had struggled so hard to find ourselves and, at the end, had found ourselves inseparable. Alex might be a demon, but he also had an angel hidden away.  
  
"Gandalf will not prove a problem." Alex reassured me, his voice oddly soothing. "He might be a nuisance, but he won't harm you, me, or our child. We will bring Eve into this world and see her live on for years to come. She will prove to be just as smart as her father and as brave as her mother."  
  
"I don't know if I'm more worried or angered about the AI." I admitted to him. "I put rules in place so that we would all be safe in case anything went wrong. Now what the AI is capable of...I don't know its limits or what it is capable of. The Mormonts here might have given it more freedom and so not even they will know what it is capable of. They might not know how to control it anymore."  
  
"Now you know what is was like when I was part of the Umbrella Corporation. So many idiots running around accomplishing nothing. Is it any wonder why I didn't mind them dying? One less person to fuck things up."  
  
"I want humanity to rise up so killing isn't an option."  
  
"I remember that every day when I wake up."  
  
I smirked at that and saw the same expression on his face. I had married Azor Ahai with Jorah Mormont but with Alexander Isaacs I had married something entirely different. When his lips were on mine I lost all thought. My body wanted him, it remembered our many days and nights together, and I had to restrain myself. Had to...  
  
"I love you, Rin." Alex said. "I am here trying to become the man you want because I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"You can start by not killing my men, Alex." I told him with a smile. "How you were when you worked for Umbrella has to be different than how you act now. I can't lose you again. You keep talking about how you fear losing me and yet I don't say the same about you as often as I should. I need you in my life."  
  
"We both know that whatever happens, whatever decisions I make, you will leave anyways."  
  
"Alex...if there were any other way I would stay. I would live two long lifetimes just so I could be by your side."  
  
"Then why care so much about what happens with me?"  
  
"Love is strange even for those who aren't a stranger to it. I think...I think it's because I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I'm leaving you in any case but the time we spend together is precious to me. The love I feel for you has grown to such an extent I need it to last. And if it can't last, that it flourish for as long as possible."  
  
We kissed again and Alex grabbed my tit. I moaned into his mouth as he started to undo my pants.  
  
"No..." I moaned, pushing him away lightly. "I can't fuck now..."  
  
"Not with my cock." He breathed into my ear.  
  
I replied to his suggestion with a kiss and he continued taking off my pants. I started to breathe heavily as he kissed my inner thighs. His lips so close to my cunt was more than a little intoxicating. I wanted him to start eating me out now and yet he was waiting, teasing me. I started moaning louder and louder as he waited. My moans turned to begging and finally he started.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled as he finally started, my body more than excited. "Mmm..."  
  
My stomach was larger and so it was hard to get to my husband's head with my hands. Each motion he made was invigorating and made me wish that I wasn't pregnant. That I wasn't so close to birth. What he could do with his lips, teeth, tongue, and breath made me wish his cock could go in me now. I wanted to throw him down and ride him.  
  
"Al...oooh..." I moaned, now clutching the sides of my bed. "Aaah...aaah...ooooooh..."  
  
My body started to shiver as I approached climax. I barely noticed the Mormonts who came in to check on my monitor and quickly left. They were of no concern to me. The only thing I cared about now was my-  
  
"Aaaah!" I moaned loudly as I came.  
  
I smiled as the cum dripped down my husband's mouth. He was mine and I was his. In this moment there was no greater bond than flesh to flesh. Animal to animal.  
  
"Come here." I told him and he stood by me.  
  
We kissed as I undid his pants. My hands eager to touch what my cunt could not. I looked at his cock when I had pulled his pants down far enough. I put one of my hands around it and started to give him a hand job.  
  
"Rii..." Alex moaned softly.  
  
In a fit of ecstasy my husband pulled at my shirt. He undid it in an animalistic fashion which left my clothing torn. I didn't care, though, I grew more wet as he did so. Once a tit was out he put it in his mouth. I squeezed his cock as I moaned, my mouth open. For every instance of pleasure he gave me, I gave him more. As our moans increased and our bodies started to shiver, we came. My hand grew sticky with his cum and my own dripped onto my cot.  
  
"I love you, Alex," I told him and put one of my hands on his face. "I will never stop loving you."  
  
"And I will take care of our daughter long after you're gone." Alex promised me. "I will treat her as I treat you. One of the few people on this earth deserving any respect."  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"I don't think that's wise."  
  
"I'm not a wise person when I'm around you."  
  
We both chuckled at that. I gave more chances to my husband than he deserved. I hoped the gods wouldn't curse me because of that fault.  
* * *  
"You have an update about the anomaly?" I asked Chris.  
  
In a few hours I would start the contractions that would signal Eve's birth. They were never the most pleasant of things and yet the outcome made it bearable. I had loved it when Alec and Jeor had come into the world, no matter the circumstances. Though I might be remembered more for my fighting skills, I was a mother. I loved my children and husbands. Having a pack was one of the most important things for me. Even when I had wandered alone, my dragon had been there for me.  
  
"It's coming towards the base." Chris said, worry evident in his voice. "I don't know if it knows what this place actually is or if it's coincidence it's headed here."  
  
I had done my best to make it so that all my bases were more than hard to find. I liked people looking at them and not being able to make out a base. Of course there was always the chance that any of my bases and outposts could be found out. I had prepared plans in case that happened as I knew it was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time until I had to abandon one or more bases so that my mission could continue.  
  
"It's too dangerous to consider as mere coincidence." I told the Rasiki. "If it turns out to be nothing that will be best for all of us. I don't need this anomaly as Gandalf and Eve are enough concerns for now."  
  
"You really don't like AIs do you?" Chris asked with a laugh. "You've put enough security measures on every AI that we'll be safe."  
  
"Safety is an illusion that only the foolish believe in. I would believe in the foolish notion of safety around Gandalf if the humans here weren't making modifications of their own to it. The original version of the AI I would know what to expect, or at least as much as one can, but now there is too much that is unknown about it. If the humans were foolish enough to make modifications they might have been foolish enough to not keep track of their ramifications."  
  
Chris let out a sigh. I didn't know if the sigh was meant for me or for the men who had disobeyed my orders.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Jor...ah..." I moaned.  
  
I looked at my love. My husband. Azor Ahai reborn. Jorah Mormont. In the reality I grew up in he was the one man to have my heart. He was the only man I could see spending eternity with if the gods allowed us that luxury.  
  
"When you were gone after the sea battle..." Jorah said as he continued to finger me. "I decided."  
  
"What?" I asked as his kisses traveled to my ear.  
  
"I can't be parted from you and I can't leave you."  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes. I did so both from the sensations he was sending throughout my body and the knowledge he had linked his life with mine. Focusing on his scent, hard to do with his fingers inside of me, I could sense the slight change. It was so slight that it blended in nearly perfectly with his old scent. For however many centuries I lived in this world, he would be by my side. I would be his and he would be mine.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mm..." I moaned loudly as Jorah continued to finger me. "Oooh..."  
  
My body was shivering from his finger and his mouth. Each kiss on my neck made my tits feel too restrained. I needed my husband on me and in me. We kissed and I hastily started to take off his shirt. I did so with fingers that didn't seem to move fast enough and a body that was so clo-  
  
"Ah!" I yelled out as I came and Jorah lightly bit my neck.  
  
"You are my queen..." Jorah said, looking into my eye.  
  
He took his fingers out of me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall down. As he carried me to the Iron Throne he undid my bra. When both tits were freed he put one in his mouth. My fingers dug into his back and he started to suck. His tongue flicked my nipple and I moaned louder. How I had missed this...him...he sat down on the Iron Throne with me on his lap and my tit still in his mouth. His hands ran up and down my sides making my body feel what it had longed to feel for so long. Bronn was more than a poor substitute for how Jorah excited me.  
  
I undid my pants and then worked on Jorah's. My hands shook as I shivered in ecstasy. At times I would forget what I had been doing. Finally his cock was out and I wasted no time in pushing it deep inside. I was rewarded with a surprised moan by my husband and then his lips were on mine as I started to ride him. I managed to get his shirt off of him and I paused my thrusts as I lightly kissed his chest. Jorah's sweat was all the more sweet since I had caused it. After I was done kissing his chest I rode him with an increased vigor.  
  
"Riinnn..." Jorah moaned as he squeezed my tits.  
  
Every time he squeezed my tits I fucked him harder. We kissed each other's lips and other parts. Hands were confused about where they wanted to be as we both wanted to feel all of each other. Finally Jorah's rested on my ass and tried to pull me close to him. With loud moans we came as one.  
  
"Azor Ahai..." I whispered into my husband's ear.  
  
"You know the rest of the prophecy?" Jorah asked sadly. "The great warrior Azor Ahai could only make Lightbringer by killing Nissa Nissa, his wife. I am Azor Ahai reborn and you are my wife. If the prophecy is to be believed then I will kill you."  
  
"Nissa Nissa was someone close to Azor Ahai. If the prophecy is to be believed that level of intimacy needn't be romantic, but platonic. The love for a family member can be greater than the love of a wife. There is nothing wrong with this and it can be true in certain instances."  
  
"Right now there is no one I love more in the world than you. There is no one that can match the same devotion. We must accept things as they are, Rin."  
  
"I am. I know what I am to you and there is someone you care for more than me. Someone that changed you into the man worthy of the title Azor Ahai and wielder of the sword Lightbringer. Someone that brought you out of the dark and into the light. Someone that you risked everything for just to be back in their service again. You need to serve them just as much as you need to breathe. You need to serve them so much that you won't want to kill them. That killing them would mean that they have changed too much. The gods love toying with us mortals and would find it funny that Daenerys Targaryen is Nissa Nissa."  
  
Jorah's expression grew sadder and I got off of him so that he could stand up. He looked defeated and in his eyes I could see the war going on in his head. I didn't want to believe that Daenerys had gone mad as I had changed so much for her. True I had started my friendship with her because of my need to help and the fact she was dear to Jorah. I had to remain close to my husband so I had to remain close to Daenerys. Jorah and Daenerys were intertwined for me. A thing I did for one of them, I did for the other.  
  
"You're right." Jorah admitted. "I care for her as if she were my daughter and for a parent to kill their child...I won't do that. The old gods can play their games, I will have none of it."  
  
I smiled at my husband. The motto of House Kaari was that we wouldn't bow before gods or mortals. Here was Jorah born of House Mormont reciting the intentions of my House. A House that had died from the minds of those in the known world long before either of us were born. He was both my husband and the lord of my House.  
  
"We must fight any injustice that exists, no matter at what level it comes from." I told Jorah as I sat down on the throne. "But we must also be clear enough of mind to realize the truth of our situations. If our queen has gone mad then that must be dealt with."  
  
"And you will end up ruling the Seven Kingdoms." He replied as he knelt in front of me. "To do anything else after destroying her will be madness. It will show a great weakness both of yourself and our House."  
  
Before I could reply his mouth was on my cunt and I was moaning. I grabbed my own tits and played with my nipples. His tongue went in and my head went back as I let out a load yell of pleasure. My legs helped push his face even harder onto my cunt and I cried out. So much...I needed more and I knew I would ne-  
  
"Ooooh..." I moaned as my body neared climax. "Ye...ooh...aaah...jor...orr...ah!"  
  
I came and then looked down to see Jorah's face. It was thick with my cum as he stood up to kiss me. Maybe Daenerys would stay mad like her father. Maybe Jorah would have to kill her. Right now, though, my only concern was the physical pleasure I had with my husband.  
* * *  
"And Jaime kept Jeor's origin secret?" Jorah asked later that day, holding our son in his arms.  
  
Jeor had never seen his father before and yet it was if he instantly knew. It could be that the Kaari blood in his veins allowed him to sense his father. I didn't know about how early a Kaari could smell someone's blood as I never had any parents. I had no family but the direwolf pack that raised me. Even though my pack had been my family, I couldn't sense my own blood in a direwolf.  
  
"Yes, he did." I told my husband with the large smile adorning his face. "He's not a great man but he does have his morals. Without them he wouldn't have killed his king to save the people of King's Landing."  
  
"He didn't tell anyone of his reasons, either." Jorah pointed out and sat our son on the bed.  
  
"As I said, he's not a great man."  
  
Jeor looked up at his father and clapped his hands. Such a wonderful smile and voice. My son was innocent to all the sins of the world which was something I never had. I would give him and my future children a chance at innocence I never had. His smile made me feel so happy that I never wanted him to feel any of the pains I felt. It must be the feeling any good parent has: the need to protect at any cost.  
  
My son crawled to me and whined until I took him in my arms. He put his small little head on my shoulder. Soon he was asleep, his soft snores making me hold him tighter. I had seen so many of my children die that I didn't know what would happen if I lost another. Here I could lose Jeor and in the Nightmare Gandalf could malfunction which could lead to Eve's death.  
  
"How is he taking his sister's imprisonment?" Jorah asked as we walked to the balcony.  
  
"Jaime knows what Cersei did was wrong and yet he can't hate her." I replied. "He won't try to free her but he can't kill her."  
  
"The state I left Khaleesi in...she might ask him to do just that. She might do it for no other reason than to see the pain on his face. I don't think it was simple delusions that made her trust Littlefinger, I think she is beginning to doubt everyone around her."  
  
The stories that were told of the Mad King stated how he had grown to distrust all those around him. Because he believed he had no one to turn to, his madness grew like the wildfire he wished to unleash onto King's Landing. Daenerys had his blood in her veins and might turn out to be her father's daughter after all. Instead of wildfire, she might seek to burn the city to the ground with her dragons. They would unleash a fire unlike humans had seen for centuries. A sight that had been unseen because of my House.  
  
"Tyrion is with her at least." I consoled him. "If there is anyone besides you that can get to her, it's him. He has a personality that is hard to get used to, but he is both knowledgeable and wise when he wants to be."  
  
"If only he were so more often." Jorah said, a small smile on his lips. "The dwarf can talk to her better than most. If she were to seek a man, he would be a good fit. He has both a claim to the throne as well as being able to control Khaleesi in her...less lucid moments."  
  
Less lucid moments like when she had exiled him the first time in a fit of rage. A fit of rage that had blinded Daenerys to what Jorah had done for her. How he had changed because he had met her. A fit of rage that now, according to rumor, was all she had.  
  
"Is Daenerys still sharing her bed with Yara Greyjoy?" I asked Jorah.  
  
Theon had worried about Yara but didn't have the words to say why. The trauma he had gone through, punishment for his crimes, had made it hard for him to form any sentence.  
  
"Yes," Azor Ahai replied. "The pair are strong together. Whenever Khaleesi falters, Yara is there to hold her steady. A little too steady and strong for my tastes. But it is not for me to question Khaleesi on such matters."  
  
"Before we left Meereen, Theon was concerned about his sister. He couldn't tell me why since he was still feeling the effects of what Ramsay Bolton had done to him. Maybe he was trying to warn me about Yara seeking the Iron Throne with Daenerys' help. Our queen is susceptible to whoever shares her bed. The Greyjoy could help Daenerys see demons where there are none. Anything to help secure herself as the only one our queen could trust."  
  
"But why?"  
  
I believed myself to have found the answer but the reasoning was less clear. Yara had merely wanted to unite with Daenerys to overthrow Euron. That had been done by the House's sigil no less. A kraken rising up out of the sea in a vengeful anger. It would have been interesting to see how the Greyjoys reacted to such an event and how they took what would surely be seen as a sign. But what if Yara had more extensive plans than merely killing her uncle? What if she had kept this plan secret from her brother as she saw Theon either as too weak or too noble?  
  
"I am not sure." I admitted to my husband. "Though maybe the answer is more simple than either of us realize. What if Yara saw how powerful Daenerys was and decided to expand her goals? While I admire our queen, she is young and naive. Yara might not have seen just a powerful ruler but one that she could control."  
  
Jorah was silent for a moment and Jeor calmly slept. Our son didn't have to worry about complex human things. At least not yet. One day he would take a more leadership oriented role, though I didn't know if he would rule our House. While most Houses used the eldest child, House Kaari had a test every potential leader went through. This test was one that those trying could die attempting. It was the test that made sure that the leadership of my House was always strong.  
  
"Yara could have used her position to whisper into Khaleesi's ears." My husband finally admitted. "The Greyjoy might have replaced Daario in that manner. I should've seen something. I shouldn't have let Khaleesi down. Not again."  
  
"You are only human, my love." I reassured him. "You can't know everything. You had your own demons to control."  
  
"I was not in love with her when Yara came."  
  
"But you cared for her like a daughter, like your own blood. Your emotions to let her find her own way and being a good father would have conflicted. You wouldn't be able to think clearly on the matter."  
  
Jorah looked disappointed that I had defended his inaction concerning the possible cause of our queen's madness. I could understand his odd reaction as he was an extremely honorable man. There was no logical reasoning that would relieve him of his guilt of failing his queen. Nothing I could say or do would make him not blame himself. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me.  
  
"If I had been paying attention, then I would never have to think of killing her." Jorah told me.  
  
"She's a candidate for Nissa Nissa." I told him sadly. "You killing her is the will of the gods."  
  
"Then I will fight against them."  
  
"And I will help you. I don't want to sit on the Iron Throne and I do not have as strong a claim as Daenerys."  
* * *  
"House Kaari never built things without a purpose." Alexander told me as I sat in the remnants of the Sept. "There was no need to build things for the gods as nature was a much better tribute. How one treated that was worship enough. It was only when the Kaari became a House that they sought to build as the other dragonlords did."  
  
I could still smell the lingering scent of wildfire months after the explosion. It was possible that such an act had been committed that the sins would forever soak this place. A grim reminder to a future people that would not know what had taken place here. People walking here eons from now might feel something wrong with this place but wouldn't be able to tell what. Legends might be told about what Cersei did without any truth about the events.  
  
"The people of King's Landing want me to decide what to do with this place." I told my sword. "I will not build something for the Faith of the Seven as they were part of the toil that happened here. If a place of worship can't be had, why not a place of learning?"  
  
"In Westeros there are the maesters for that." Alexander reminded me. "They will not like competition. Those in power don't like to give it up. And what power they have! The power of knowledge is one of the greatest things to wield. Holding back the truth is just as potent as giving it away. Soon a maester will be appointed to you. For what is the power of knowledge if they can't be in the highest of places?"  
  
"It's not just them controlling the greatest knowledge in the Seven Kingdoms that worries me, it's that one viewpoint being praised above all else can make things go stale. Can halt progress."  
  
Having a school that contrasted with the maesters would be good. It was necessary to have competition to the maesters for a world that would grow and become as advanced as Old Valyria. As the Nightmare. Only with competing thoughts could you ever hope to solidify one of your own. Could you hope to reach beyond what was already known. But the Sept could never serve that purpose as it would always remain too small. If I were to make a school it would combine fighting, the sciences, and magic. That would not fit inside the Sept no matter how large it seemed. I would need to keep on the lookout for any place that had an area big enough for such a school. If Daenerys came to King's Landing and quieted the flames of madness, I would need to find a place both for my House and for my school. Hopefully my queen would come here and be what she once was. I didn't want the Iron Throne and I wanted to give the seat to anyone else.  
  
I had to decide what to do about the Sept as the humans wanted an answer. For far too long it had remained broken. The people here needed it to be rebuilt so there was some physical sign of moving away from Cersei. Away from all the trouble that had happened since King Robert Baratheon had been murdered.  
  
"Did the Rasiki ever have a place to call their own?" I asked Alexander.  
  
"Back in Old Valyria they did have their own place." My sword replied. "It was not majestic looking as a temple to one of the many gods, but it was theirs. It served a purpose and that's what matters in the end."  
  
"Then the Sept will be their new home. If I am still queen then they will be close by if I need them. If Daenerys takes the throne then I will know they are well taken care of."  
  
"Next time you talk to them you can inform them."  
  
I had talked to them a few times. Each brief as I was still learning the skill. They had done the smart thing and kept an eye out on Jon Snow while remaining out of harm's way. Those on Bear Island had a peace with House Mormont, though Lyanna seemed to be skeptical of both Jorah's redemption and my role as ruler. Azor Ahai had asked what his cousin said of him and he was disappointed when she remained silent on the matter. He understood that it was a big decision to forgive him and yet he grew antsy. I made love more passionately than most times so that he was able to calm down.  
  
Before I could continue the conversation I heard her footsteps and felt the cold wind in her blood. Arya Stark of Winterfell. A cold blooded killer and a good friend. Putting Alexander back in its sheath, I stood up. The young girl had seen many troubles in her short time and would most likely see many more. In her hand was Needle and on her face a stoic expression. I had promised her that today I would train her some more. She had already learned much from her previous teachers and yet she came to me for more guidance.  
  
"Aren't we going to fight?" Arya asked, looking at my sheath.  
  
"Yes, I was just talking to it for guidance." I replied. "Now I need to talk to you before we get to fighting."  
  
She looked a little annoyed but she said nothing against it. Learning to fight was only part of becoming a good warrior, the other part was understanding the world around you. Every little nuance could provide a fresh perspective. Only by knowing your enemies could you hope to defeat them. This I had learned even when I thought myself a strange direwolf. It was something that Arya knew without thinking. Good things may happen for both of us if she continued to prove her worth.  
  
"You lived in the North," I told her. "And yet I don't feel like I belong to those in House Stark or House Mormont. I lived there but I didn't grow up like you."  
  
Arya was silent as she pondered the answer I wanted. An answer for a question I didn't ask. A question hidden in my words. I needed this child, this strong child, to be clever as well as strong. It was wits that could win a battle when your opponent overpowered you. Opponents didn't tend to tell you what you needed to know or hint at what their weakness was.  
  
"You were raised with direwolves." Arya said, thinking out loud. "You've told me stories of all the places you've been and all the things you've done. You're not a Northener. You've raised a dragon. You're the wife of Azor Ahai."  
  
"I'm my experiences, not my blood." I replied with a nod. "We are more than what we are. We are more than our Houses. We are more than our blood. All those do for a person is give them a different starting point. They don't tell a person what they can be. You were but a girl but your hard life has shaped you into a strong warrior."  
  
I unsheathed Alexander and a grin graced Arya's lips. The ground in the Sept was uneven which made this a good spot to practice in. Not only would we have to watch each other, but we would need to be constantly aware of our surroundings. The Stark had defeated a Faceless Man, which had allowed her to leave the House of Black and White, so I knew that the terrain wouldn't prove impossible for her to deal with.  
  
We circled each other and I became aware of how she breathed. How the tiniest of her movements indicated her next move. I took in everything about her.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"I am sure that Gandalf won't cause a problem." Chris said. "The Mormonts on the other hand...they will need to be reprimanded for disobeying their leader. But I don't think that they made the AI dangerous."  
  
"What would you suggest for punishment?" I asked the Rasiki.  
  
"It depends on how badly things turn out. If there is a slight problem with Gandalf maybe a slap on the wrist. If lives are put in danger then demotion back to Tim. Let them earn their way back in again."  
  
How strange the laws of this world were. In Westeros and Essos it wouldn't be out of the norm to suggest execution. Then again in the Nightmare we needed to keep as many humans alive as possible. Only in battle or for the greatest of crimes could they be killed.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ah!" I screamed out.

I looked around at the doctors surrounding me and focused on Alex. I gritted my teeth as tears came down my eyes. Gandalf. The anomaly. During all of the chaos I was giving birth to Eve. The daughter that could bring my husband and I closer together or pull us farther apart. I could lose my love or I could form a deeper bond with him. The doctors told me to breathe and I calmed myself. This wasn't the first time I was giving birth and it wouldn't be my last. With one final shove I felt a sense of relief and my body relaxed as my daughter let out her first cries.

One of the doctors handed Eve to Alex. I smiled at his expression. He was trying to stay his usual stoic self but a small smile was slowly forming. Our daughter reached out and touched his cheek. It was a wild movement with no clear end goal, but my husband reacted as if it was a deliberate act. A tear went down his cheek as his smile widened. It was such an unusual state to see Alex in that the others seemed nervous. They had never seen him when his guard was down and his heart shined through his face.

Alex handed Eve to me and I smiled as she cried. The world would prove to be a perilous place for us all. However, I thought my daughter would be able to do more than survive it as my blood was in her as well as Alex's. Once her mouth was on one of my tits she quickly calmed down. She suckled as if she had been starving for centuries. I laughed.

"She's beautiful." Alex said as he tried to keep her voice steady.

"And she will be strong like her father." I told him.

My husband said nothing more until everyone had left. This took some time as the Mormonts were all excited about new life. Raqus Base was a nursery so women giving birth wasn't an uncommon sight around here. The fact was that in such an age of darkness any new life was cause for celebration. Newborns were a sign that there was hope for the future. That when we won there would be new humans to populate the Nightmare. It seemed to take hours for everyone to finally leave.

"I don't deserve this." Alex said as Eve finally fell asleep. "What I did with Franc is-"

"Over now." I reminded him. "You have come a great distance from what you once were. The fact that our first son's loss affects you so is because you care. My love for you only made you an offer to be cured from the t-virus. If you didn't feel a need for that love you would've died a Tyrant. You have changed since I met you."

"When you tried to kill me."

"If you and the rest of Umbrella hadn't taken such care of me I might have."

We chuckled at that. Our first meeting hadn't been a pleasant one for me. I had seen Alex for the first time and thought I was looking at some perverted form of Jorah. The man I had fucked and afterwards had found myself trapped. For my husband it had been different. When he talked about our first meeting, like he had now, there was always a sense of amusement to him. It was as if my attempt to kill him at first had made him like me more. Had made him want to spend even more time with me. Our love was a strange one full of twists and turns that should never have ended with us together. And yet it had. It was a strange life I lead but it was one I didn't regret.

"You lied when you said I was brave." Alex said, taking a seat beside me. "I'm not brave and you know it. The rest of the Mormonts know it. If I am in a position of power I feel invincible but once that position is taken away from me I run. It wouldn't be good if Eve took my bravery as she'd die."

"The fact that you're here now shows you are brave." I told him. "Back in the Church you shot one of the clones instead of abounding me."

"I didn't know if I'd survive that but to see you die again...I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

"And that is why you're brave. You're never going to become as selfless as Khaleesi or Chris, but you do have things to fight for now. To die for. To change as you have requires bravery."

"If Eve takes as long to become brave as I have, she'll be dead before she's a year old."

"I will also be there by her side. You and I will help raise our daughter."

It felt so good to hold a newborn in my arms. It also made me feel nervous as I remembered the fate of Alec. The image of his corpse would be forever imprinted in my mind. I could rule as needed but in the times when I could rest, the image would come. Alec and Franc looked at me as though I had betrayed them. Those times I would cry and Alex would be there to comfort me. Those times I couldn't fuck or get any pleasure from physical sensations. In those times my grief erased the meaning of continuing my pitiful existence. I would protect Eve, I had to pretend I could, so that at least one of my children would live on in the Nightmare.

Alex put a hand on Eve as if making sure she was still there. I put one of my hands on his and I felt him calm down. He was the love of my life in the Nightmare. I had been through so much for him and with him. Now at last we had a child we could raise together.  
* * *  
I woke up and it took me a moment to remember where I was. I wasn't in King's Landing sparring with Arya Stark, I was in Raqus Base. Making sure that Eve was still sleeping soundly, I looked at Alex's sleeping form. His breath was calm and then he opened his eyes. I smiled at the tired expression he made as he took note of who was in the room. After making sure that no one else was with us, he took Eve from me and put her in a crib. It was made of metal and had blankets so our daughter would sleep comfortably. During the transfer she yawned but made no other movement.

"What is it?" I asked. "I was fin-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as he kissed me, his hand cupping one of my tits. My body was tired from both giving birth to Eve and feeding her. Yet when Alex touched me I felt like I had endless amounts of energy. He gave me strength in the oddest of times.

"I just gave birth, my love." I said with a smile.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked, looking ashamed.

"No..." I replied, taking his face and moving it to one of my tits. "Just drink..."

My fingers ran through his hair and my breathing increased as he started to suck. When my children sucked on my tits I felt a motherly affection for them. A knowledge that I was not just about bringing death but giving life. When Alex's lips were on my tits, however, I became aroused. I started to moan and tried to keep quiet so not to wake Eve. But it was so hard as my husband continued to suck and use one of his hands to fondle my other tit.

"Oooh..." I moaned, my back arching as the milk left my tit and entered his mouth. "Alex...ooh...sss..."

I wanted his cock in me now. I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't walk for days. My body was yearning for it as his breath and lips drove me to madness. The fact that my cunt wasn't in good enough condition to fuck for a day or two didn't matter to me. Though that wasn't the only hole I had.

"Alex...fuck me..." I moaned louder than I had intended. "Fuck me...just...ass...in...oooooh..."

For a few minutes we stumbled trying to get me out of bed. We stumbled as he undressed me. We laughed as each mistake was made. The position that turned out to work was me laying on the floor with my ass pointed upwards. I heard Alex take off his pants and shirt. The anticipation for him made me even more horny. I looked at Eve and saw her sleeping, blissfully unaware of what her parents were doing.

Finally my husband entered me. It was rough and fast. I let out a moan as I felt his body on mine. In mine. As his thrusts started, I gripped at the floor as each motion made me feel like I was going to lose my balance. He bit my neck and I let out a load moan. As he continued, each thrust harder than the last, his hands would sometimes go to my tits. Sometimes to my cunt. Sometimes his mouth would kiss or bite my neck. All the while I loved the feeling of his cock in me. I needed this. I deserved this.

"Oooh..." I moaned as I felt my body about to climax. "Al...oooh...ahh..."

"Riiin..." Alex moaned softly into my ear.

He bit my neck hard as he came and I bit my lower lip as the sensations made me come. A light moan came out of my mouth as my body finally calmed down enough. Alex leaned against a wall and I sat on his lap. He put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I have never loved anyone before, Rin," Alex told me. "I will never love anyone after you. I wouldn't want to."

"When I go don't mourn me forever." I told him. "I would hate to think of you living in the Nightmare alone."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Eve and our other children."

"Who says I'll have any more?"

"Because you can't help but fuck me and you want to keep any children you become pregnant with. Franc, Alec, and now Eve."

I loved my husband's peaceful embrace as much as our lovemaking. I loved feeling his body heat and being reminded that he was alive. I also knew that Alex was right. I was a woman used to a world where children could die at any moment. I needed to have as many children as possible since any of them could die. I had already lost two. One before he even left the womb. I needed to keep having children as I had watched too many of them die. If more died at least I would have another to be a good mother for. To make sure that they didn't die.

"Do you ever think about staying on Earth?" Alex asked. "Do you ever think about staying with me?"

"The known world is where I grew up." I replied sadly. "I was born there and I learned so many things there. I have friends there and people I consider family. But sometimes I do think about staying with you. I want to see how humanity rebuilds after all it has gone through. To see the strength of men not in despair but in a state of hope. I don't want to leave you or Eve."

"Then stay with me. Stay with us."

"If I do that then I will give up Jorah Mormont and Jeor Kaari. I will give up the life I have built over there. Here I could go at any time as the Council is there in case anything happens. In Westeros now things are more complicated. Daenerys Targaryen has succumbed to madness, at least from what people have said, though Jorah hopes that once she arrives in King's Landing she will become sane once again."

"Does it matter who rules? Leave the Iron Throne to her. Let her burn Westeros to the ground. It won't matter if you stay here."

I wanted to laugh and cry at my husband's words. He had a point that if I left the world I grew up in it wouldn't matter what happened afterwards. If people lived or died I would not be to blame. It wouldn't be certain if my staying could save certain people. Even though Alex had somewhat sound logic, it went against what I believed. I would leave the Nightmare at some point and yet I was doing all I could to bring humanity back. I was doing all I could to cure the t-virus and create a society that would flourish. If I followed Alex's sound logic I would've left the Nightmare when he had dissected Franc. We wouldn't have had Eve.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I left the Nightmare after I faked my death." I told him.

"Did you know how?" He asked.

"I would've died and hoped for the best."

"You could've died if you wanted to. I was unaware of how badly I had hurt you."

"No, I couldn't have. I had to make up for all I had done. I couldn't leave this place until I had wiped away my guilt."

I wouldn't admit to Alex that his point was sound. I could've left the Nightmare any time I had wanted to. If my plan was to kill myself I could've done that. He had given me enough freedom when I was still a test subject to do that. Something drew me to this place and leaving would be more than hard to do. I had built so many memories here and yet I was willing to leave them all behind.

"I have a son there." I said weakly. "I have a husband."

But here I had a husband and a daughter. Alex didn't argue with me any further and we remained in blissful silence. A silence that was broken when Eve woke up and started to cry.  
* * *  
"I do not see what the trouble is." Gandalf told me. "I am functioning correctly. I have run many self-diagnoses since you brought up my possible malfunction."

I was out of my room for the first time since I had arrived here. Alex was with Eve. He appeared somewhat angry to be put on baby duty when there were so many experiments being done here. It was a hive of activity for the past few days and now I was putting him in a corner. Though he appeared angry, he didn't argue and the near invisible smile on his face showed why. He liked spending time with Eve and he knew he would be able to look at tests later.

"I think that you might have been compromised." I told the AI. "The Mormonts here have made changes to you and I'm worried that they might not all be good."

"All changes have helped me function better." It defended itself. "I have no want to harm any Mormonts."

"And if I rule that you be modified?"

"I believe that would be akin to death in a human."

The room I was in only had one monitor so I could hear Gandalf and a chair. It had been about to be renovated for an experiment before I told my men I needed a private conversation with the base's AI. I needed to talk with Gandalf myself before I made any final rulings. Now the room felt even emptier and there was a chill to it. None of the AIs from Valyria Inc. had been programmed with a sense of death. They knew that it happened, they needed to know the risks to my men, but yet couldn't connect death to themselves. This was so that they would always be willing to do what was best for the Mormonts without being muddled with the fear of dying. The full meaning of their own death could be programmed into them after the war had been won. It was just too time consuming to deal with that problem now.

"What do you know about death?" I asked Gandalf.

"I know that it means one ceases to function." It replied after a moment's hesitation. "I know that one day you will cease to function. I know that one day I will cease to function."

"Who taught you about death?"

"A woman. She was explaining to me about Gandalf in Lord of the Rings. I couldn't understand what she was talking about so she programmed that knowledge into me."

"Do you think about your own death?"

"AIs are much more durable than humans. They're even more durable than you."

Gandalf's reply had not been an answer but a way of avoiding the question. In a human this would indicate that they feared their own death. That when they thought of their own life ending they froze. But this AI wasn't human and it would be foolish of treating it like one. For all I knew its avoidance of the question was pure ego. Maybe it thought that it could find a way to cheat death. That it alone had found a way to hide from any of the gods of death. The question then became did it see the Mormonts as a hindrance to its survival.

"You are right." I told it, hiding my nervousness. "You are more durable. You could survive things much easier than any of my men could. Easier than I could."

"How is Eve Isaacs?" Gandalf asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I cannot monitor her vitals and must rely on others."

I didn't know if the AI was stating the truth or trying to lure me into a false sense of security. I didn't know if it was threatening Eve's life or merely showing how much power it had over the base. Maybe it could go where it wasn't supposed to because the stupid humans had allowed it too much freedom. With it understanding death I would put nothing past Gandalf.

Like always I wished I could read its vitals like a normal creature. I wished that I could smell its scent and hear its heartbeat. Even dragons had signs to show what they were thinking. They could communicate without having to utter a single word. Sometimes they didn't need to utter a single sound. Gandalf, on the other hand, was impossible to read like a normal creature. I didn't even know how he functioned as he was too far removed from his original programming.

"Will you kill me?" Gandalf asked as I stood up.

"No." I said. "I don't think you need to be killed. If you aren't causing a problem on the base then my fears are baseless."

"I am glad. I want the best possible security for your daughter. I don't think anyone could protect her as well as I can."

I nodded and left the room. As the door slide open and then shut I had to remind myself not to show fear. I was sure Gandalf knew I was afraid, but I couldn't give him any confirmation. He could deduce I was afraid but I would show no proof of it on my face. Those Mormonts going along their daily routines were nervous as they could tell I had made a decision. I wondered if the AI had threatened them or if they truly believed in it. Whatever the case was I would have to shut it down and quickly.

"Rin," Chris said as he walked briskly towards me. "We have more information on the anomaly."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A clone of Alex."

A clone of my husband. Wesker was cloning the one man I loved in the Nightmare. It didn't worry me about my sensors identifying clones of my husband as Alex had a mark in his DNA that was utterly unique to him. While the t-virus had retreated from his system, some form of it lingered like a scar. What did worry me were my men that had to identify people with only their eyes. What did worry me was the reasoning behind the cloning. What could Wesker get out of this?

"Where is he now?" I asked the Rasiki.

"Near one of the entrances." He replied. "I'm assuming you want to meet him."

"We'll see what he knows and decide to do with him next."

As Chris and I quickly assembled a small team of fighters and Rasiki, I worried what version of Alex we would get. If he was like I had met him then this would not end well. It had taken me faking my death for him to realize what his love for me meant. Seven hells, I hadn't realized what I meant to him until after I faked my death. I doubted that Wesker would try to imbue a clone with any feeling of love even if he had known about my husband.

Once we started heading towards where the clone was I felt nervous. I might have to kill the man who wore my husband's face and possibly more after that. I had been able to think of the Alice clones as being different than the actual Alice, could I do the same for the Alex clone?

The Rasiki were more than calm while the regular Mormonts appeared more than nervous. Besides the point in time this clone was from, there was no telling what abilities he had. Umbrella liked to mess with the DNA of everyone and everything. This was especially true when the t-virus was concerned. The only thing that mattered to them was what they saw as progress no matter how demented that turned out to be. So we would be facing an enemy with unknown capabilities. That made the upcoming fight nerve wracking especially to the less trained. I didn't know if the Alex clone was an enemy as he could have managed to escape. I wanted to believe that but believing in a false hope could be more than deadly now.

"Stay back." I said as the elevator doors opened.

This was a different entrance than the one I had used. An entrance that was much closer to the actual base. If it was Umbrella's doing that the Alex clone was here, I might have to relocate before they arrived in full force. If there was time. But now I pushed that future worry to the back of my mind when I saw the clone. His face was sickly and the stench coming off of him was like rotting flesh. He wasn't a zombie, though. He was fully alive.

I blinked.

Arya was the first to move. Needle came at me while I had Alexander meet it. The sound of steel against steel reverberated through the walls and my arms. It was a good feeling that took me back to simpler times. This fight brought me back to the days when I had nothing to worry about.

For the next few hours we fought. We went through every part of the Sept using the terrain to get an edge over the other. I flipped over her a few times while she moved out of the way of killing blows. By the end sweat was running down our bodies and I felt like we had bonded more deeply than lovers. Now I was more than certain that she deserved to ride Viserion.


	32. Chapter 32

"When will the Great Sept of Baelor will be repaired?" The High Septon asked.  
  
He had traveled a great distance to come to King's Landing. His fellow septons had confirmed he was supposed to be one of the holiest of the Faith of the Seven. Since the old one had died in Cersei's wildfire attack on the Sept, he had quickly risen to the highest rank in his faith. Only now, when there was reassurance that Cersei was no longer a threat, did he seek me out. Me and my mercy.  
  
"It will be repurposed." I said calmly. "The Faith of the Seven have proven to be more than unstable. It was your religion that terrorized the city."  
  
"We were not the ones to use wildfire." He retorted angrily.  
  
"No, you weren't. Your religion and Cersei both managed to cause problems for King's Landing. Both of you involved innocent people in your meddlings. People were tormented and killed because of both of you. I am not here to decide who bares the greater sins."  
  
He took a moment to calm himself and I took the same amount of time to look around me. I was on the Iron Throne with Jorah on my right and Jaime on my left. Bronn stood off to the side watching the proceedings. Today I was wearing a black cloak with gold around the edges. It hid my body while still allowing me a short time to take it off if need be. Alexander, as always, was at my side. My husband looked at me and I was impressed by how quickly he had taken to being a ruler. Of course that shouldn't have surprised me as he had been Lord of House Mormont at one time. A time before he had dirtied his hands and ended up in exile.  
  
"You are one to cast judgment on my faith." The High Septon hissed. "By your clothing and your upbringing you do not have any right to the Iron Throne."  
  
"You came here to call me the Whore Queen?" I asked, my voice making the man shiver. "I hear what they call me when they don't think I'm listening. You think that my clothing makes me immoral? You think such a simple thing would show my character? As for my upbringing...I have seen more of humanity than you have. I have traveled throughout Westeros and Essos to see many cultures of the known world. My upbringing may not be as one of your Houses but I have seen more than other rulers."  
  
"The Faith will never support you."  
  
I had had a few meetings with those who called me a whore. Who thought I was lesser because of my upbringing. I had managed to make them see a capable ruler no matter what little garments I was wearing. I had made peace with my enemies through words. Words that were both kind and full of strength. I preferred those meetings and not ones where I had to use my body. Where I had to use my sword.  
  
"They won't?" I asked and stood up.  
  
Jorah looked at me and I gave him a reassuring look. Taking my cloak off my naked form was revealed. The only thing that covered me now were my scars. I took off Alexander and placed it lovingly on the ground. Throughout this I could see that the High Septon's eyes never left me. His eyes focused on my tits and cunt. As I walked towards him I could see the signs of arousal. If he could resist me, I would give him a place in King's Landing. A place in my court.  
  
"They won't?" I whispered into his ear.  
  
Suddenly his hands traveled quickly to my tits. He squeezed them and I let out a fake moan. He kissed my neck and pressed his body against mine. I could feel his cock trying to press through his clothing. Maybe he thought this was the way I decided who my allies were. Maybe he was degrading himself because he was open to changing. Those were only the things he would tell himself so he could pretend to have faith as he was too eager to be pretending. If he was really faithful he wouldn't allow anything to shake his faith. Not if he were the High Septon.  
  
"I need you..." I moaned loudly as he started to suck one of my tits. "Plea...oh...ple...ah..."  
  
His hands clumsily took off all his clothing as he didn't want to let me go for one second. I heard the small sounds as Jorah held onto the edges of his chair. He knew I was true. He knew I was faithful. But to see me pretending to be aroused wouldn't be easy on him. It wasn't easy on me as this High Septon was more than inept at lovemaking. Once the man was unclothed I grabbed his cock. He couldn't help but let out a load moan of his own.  
  
"You are the High Septon." I told him.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." He said, his face showing an expression of pure euphoria.  
  
Without another word spoken, I ripped off his cock. I let out a brief flame from my fingers to cauterize the wound before the High Septon crumpled to the ground. He cried out and looked at me as if I had betrayed him. I tossed his cock right in front of him. I put Alexander on and Jaime quickly held up my cloak.  
  
"You are a pathetic excuse for a High Septon." I said as I allowed Jaime to put my cloak on me. "You are supposed to be the highest of your faith? The most pure of your religion? You couldn't even resist a scarred woman."  
  
"You were...offering yourse-" The High Septon began but I raised my hand.  
  
"If you are as true to your faith as you claim, that shouldn't have been a problem. Your faith should've had you push me away no matter what I did to try and charm you. All I had to do was walk up to you and you crumbled. Give me a High Septon that is pure according to his faith and I will change the Dragonpit into a Sept. I will make it so that humans will make pilgrimages to it. A High Septon that is able to resist my advances will have it so that once again crown and faith will be together."  
  
"People wil..ever..."  
  
"There was a reason you came to me today. You pointed out that I have no claim to the throne and yet here you find yourself. It might be that Daenerys Targaryen does not care about the Faith of the Seven so I am your only hope."  
  
"Th...others."  
  
"If there were others you would have gone to them. Surely asking for the most holy among you shouldn't be a problem?"  
  
I saw the fear on his face as he tried to push back the pain. I could see the struggle as he tried to think. I didn't know if I was his last resort but it was a good guess. If I wasn't his last choice then it must be he saw me as the easiest person to manipulate.  
  
"We are grateful for your mercy." One of the septons said. "We will search for a better High Septon."  
  
With that they left both my presence and the former High Septon's cock. I looked at the men I trusted and Jorah's expression was the easiest to read. For the next few hours I saw person after person. Luckily I didn't have to do what I had with the High Septon again. When the last person left for the day I felt exhausted. I didn't want to rule and yet if Daenerys were truly lost I would have to.  
  
"You are learning." Jorah told me. "Rin, you don't need to use your body to win arguments."  
  
"The High Septon had to be brought down morally." I said, defending myself. "Anything else would've allowed the Faith of the Seven room to come back. Now they have had their leader break down in the open. They need to save their honor."  
  
"She has taken to her title of Whore Queen." Bronn said. "No one can use that against her if she uses it against them."  
  
Jorah didn't argue as Bronn had brought up a good point. If I used my body to win a few arguments then my dissenters couldn't insult me with it. Not when I brought down the mighty like I had with the High Septon. He could claim I was tempting him but he was the one who had walked into my trap. I would show those in Westeros that I was not one to be trifled with. I had endless amounts of mercy for those who were on my side and the same amount of wrath for my enemies.  
* * *  
"Why are we going to Flea Bottom?" Arya asked.  
  
"I know where you have been going in the night." I told her as we walked, a few Queensquards following. "I know who the blacksmith is."  
  
The girl avoided looking at me as if that would change the truth. I had found out the truth by chance and knew I had to act. I had asked Jorah about a plan since I needed his advice as I wasn't used to dealing with the human world. My husband had pointed out the fault of my plan. Gendry might be a bastard, but he had more of a claim to the throne than me. He had more of a claim than the previous kings and queens. Legitimizing him would make his claim even stronger. A bad move if things ever went wrong between us. I had to guess by Arya's silence that she saw no problem. I didn't think she would betray me and I wouldn't start seeing enemies in everyone. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"He isn't going to be a problem." Arya told me. "He doesn't want the throne. He just needs to be left alone."  
  
"He is the bastard of King Robert Baratheon." I replied. "He'll always be the focus of one person or another. If Daenerys doesn't turn away from her madness do you think she will ignore him?"  
  
"She won't find out."  
  
"I did and so could she. You tell me that Gendry poses no danger to me and I believe you. I plan to legitimize him if he wants it. He can have Dragonstone if he so wishes."  
  
I would've thought about Arya going to Winterfell with him but that wasn't needed. Sansa would be the Stark in Winterfell, Arya was still free to make her choices. If it would be sharing a bed with Gendry or seeing what was beyond the known world. I had been to the Nightmare but I didn't know what lay beyond the maps.  
  
When I mentioned my plans for Gendry the Stark girl appeared happy. Or at least her version of it. She no longer argued but seemed more than eager to get to her lover. Those around us avoided my gaze or bowed. Some of them even looked at the skin that was showing for the day with either lust, disdain, or mild interest. Upon arriving at the small place that the bastard called home, I was nervous. I didn't care for human formalities but he might. The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms didn't tend to go to just anyone's doorstep. He might even become afraid that I was here to kill him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Gendry asked when he came out.  
  
He was doing his best to not appear intimated. However, when he looked at Arya he appeared more than confused. Looking over him I could tell why the girl was attracted to him. He seemed to radiate a pleasant personality and had a decent physique. But I wasn't here to guess how good he was in bed.  
  
"I want to thank you for the workmanship you did on Lei's bow." I told him.  
  
"You've already paid more than generously." He replied confused.  
  
"I know who your father is. I know what you are."  
  
"I don't seek the Iron Throne."  
  
Gendry readied for an attack. It was subtle but I could see his intentions clearly. I was sure I could win a fight against him but I didn't want to harm him. I didn't think Arya would forgive me if I took someone she loved from her. She had already lost so many people that I wouldn't add to that list. As long as she stood by my side I would honor her by keeping those she loved alive. No matter the cost.  
  
"I know you don't." I replied. "Since Arya Stark has shown more than a little interest in you, I wish to give you both a gift. I wish to legitimize you. You will no longer be a bastard but Gendry of House Baratheon and all that entails."  
  
"And if I try to take the throne from you?" Gendry asked.  
  
"I don't believe you will. I don't know who Arya favors more but I highly doubt she would threaten me in that way. She is loyal, brave, and wiser than her years. Besides, if she wanted to kill me she has the means to do so without involving you."  
  
I turned to Arya and saw a smirk briefly grace her face. She was a good assassin. I had told her to surprise me from time to time. This was both to hone her skills as an assassin and to help me not to lower my guard. While King's Landing might be strange, I had to remember that there could be enemies everywhere. It wasn't something that filled me with dread or made me doubt everyone, it was just a fact of life. It was something more complicated than surviving with a direwolf pack but still similar. It was a sense of warning that became as natural as breathing. It was nothing to be afraid of but something to accept.  
  
"So will you?" Arya asked.  
  
Gendry paused a moment. I didn't mind if he thought the question over as it might not be easy for a human. Daenerys allowing me to take House Targaryen as my own, for the time before my true lineage was known, had been odd for me. I didn't see it as an honor and it was possible the same thoughts were coursing through Gendry's mind.  
  
"Yes." Gendry said, his voice betraying his uncertainty.  
  
"Then you shall have Dragonstone." I told him. "It was the place where the Targaryens made their home when first they went to Westeros."  
  
House Targaryen. The Doom of Valyria. The genocide of House Kaari. I was part of a House who should not exist not and yet it did. Though, in sad truth, I was all that was left of it. If there had been others of pure enough blood then I would've had to go through trials to hold Alexander. The only other living creature connected to my House was Viserion and I couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
"When will I be going?" He asked making me come back to the present.  
  
"After Daenerys Targaryen arrives." I told him. "I don't know if her madness will be able to be quelled. If she is able to be calmed down you will go there quickly."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"Arya will be part of those taking some of the people here out of the city. Not as many as I'd like since I can't have so many leaving that Daenerys takes notice. If my queen attacks the city or threatens me, we will all meet at Dragonstone to decide what to do next."  
  
"Do you want me to join Arya?"  
  
I replied with a simple nod of my head.  
* * *  
"She will be here shortly." Jorah said, his voice catching in his throat as he leaned over the table.  
  
Azor Ahai, myself, Jeor, Lei, Jaime, Arya, Sansa, Tormund Giantsbane, and Bronn were all gathered in the Red Keep. All of us considering what would happen next in graphic detail. Jorah was lost in worry and wouldn't make eye contact. In a few short hours the woman he had served and loved might not calm down. Daenerys might remain as mad as her father. Jeor was the only calm one in the room as he tried to leave my arms, his need to explore was great. Lei sat in a chair and held her bow, her fingers exploring every little facet. I had made sure that she wouldn't have to do any fighting but had still made sure she could fight if need be. We had spent an hour together making sure she could fight. She hadn't enjoyed the last minute lessons. Jaime was impatient and kept grasping at his sword, angry that I was sending him with Lei. I had to think logically and he wouldn't be of any use in a fight. Not after losing a hand. There was a joy to Arya's demeanor that was somewhat terrifying in its oddness. Maybe she thought she would impress me or maybe she was finally glad to see some action. Or maybe she was happy about Gendry not being a bastard anymore. Sansa only talked when she was needed to give advice. While her actions had greatly injured her family, she had learned from her mistakes. If she continued to grow she would become a good ally. Tormund had surprised me when he had stated he wanted to meet Daenerys upon her arrival. He didn't want to run from a fight and he was more than angry at her betrayal to Jon Snow. Bronn appeared disinterested and had expressed his disapproval that he was expected to go with me to meet Daenerys. Even though he didn't want to go he admitted he needed to be there in case there was a fight.  
  
"Maybe she will calm down." Lei said softly.  
  
"She's a crazy cunt." Bronn said with a shrug. "I think she's going to stay that way."  
  
"She can change." Jorah said. "She doesn't have to walk the path her father did."  
  
"If you thought there was hope for her you wouldn't be evacuating some of the city to Dragonstone." Sansa countered. "You just want to believe she's good because you don't want to think of killing her."  
  
"I will never harm her. Not again."  
  
Even though the words that came out of my husband's mouth were strong, I could feel the weakness underneath. There were strong fighters going to Dragonstone in case the occupants wanted to resist. I didn't know how loyal Daenerys' men would be once the mad queen was gone. All of this had been planned because Sansa was correct. Myself, and more so Jorah, couldn't think of harming my former queen. I had gone from Essos to Westeros for her. To think of ending that friendship was unthinkable. The only reason I thought of the horror of a betrayal by Daenerys was because my people's lives depended on me. I would not have others die because of my stupidity. Because I cared too much.  
  
"If she threatens others we will have to." I said sadly, trying to focus solely on Jeor's latest escape attempt. "Daenerys Targaryen could have been a queen to serve. She had her faults and advisors to make sure her weaknesses didn't destroy her. I would've followed her until the end."  
  
"And we will." Jorah replied. "No matter the rumors. No matter how she seems Khaleesi will not be like her father."  
  
The hope on my husband's face was wasted. I had been trying for so long to believe my fears about her were merely imagined. Now that she was about to arrive I felt the truth. I wouldn't have been so afraid if she were the woman I had left. It wasn't just Daenerys' betrayal that would hurt, it was the fact that I would have to remain on the Iron Throne. I would have to solidify my claim rather than wait for someone else to take up the mantle. Jorah and myself both knew that however hard we prayed to the gods, they would not change their minds on the matter. The Targaryen had made her choice and all they would do was watch. Maybe they would laugh at all the pain and grief that was about to pass.  
  
"She will be worse." Arya said coldly. "She has never encountered anything that would make her doubt herself. She has won all her battles, some harder than others. At least the Mad King had experience to make decisions."  
  
"Those decisions nearly cost King's Landing." Jaime countered. "That wasn't reasonable."  
  
"Her father nearly destroyed this city but Daenerys can do worse."  
  
The Lord Commander had grown more open with his reasons behind killing the Mad King. He still didn't like it mentioned and only a few now knew. Everyone in this room knew, or at least had an inkling, or else Jaime wouldn't have brought his past up.  
  
"Khaleesi has the support and right to rule." Jorah said. "At one time she had a kind heart but now that's gone. All we can hope for is that she can get rid of her madness. That she can become the queen she was born to be."  
  
The Dothraki under her rule were slowly breaking apart. There were rumors of dissenters that had quickly been killed. Well, most of them. The living dissenters were heading to Dragonstone to either kill the humans there or to bargain in some fashion for a ride back to Essos. Whatever support Daenerys once had, she was losing from some of her most loyal supporters. I hoped that they would join my side in the war to come. I needed many more men than I had if I were to defeat a mad Daenerys.  
  
"We can't stay here forever." Bronn said. "We have to get prepared unless we all want to be fucking killed by the Targaryen."  
  
"Yes, we have to go now." Lei said, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
I put a hand on Jorah's arm as the others left. I would have Jeor with me when talking with Daenerys to help bring out her humanity. It had been my husband's idea. It was dangerous but worth the risk.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Help." The clone said.  
  
Part of me wanted to run to him and comfort him. The more logical part of me took note of the situation. While I wanted to make him alright I also focused on his word choice. He didn't call to me by name which might mean those memories were missing. Wesker didn't need him to know me so this clone's appearance might be by chance. It would be smart as Alex was my husband and a part of the Council. The leader of Umbrella might assume that the clone wouldn't be detected as such until it was too late. Too late for what, though?  
  
"What the hell?" One of the Mormonts asked as the clone's skin started to change.


	33. Chapter 33

It was painful to see the transformation. The clone cried out in pain and fell down, his hands grabbing at the ground. It was like he was doing anything in hope for the pain to end. I could see what was paining him as his skin was starting to turn green and cracking. Green blood came out of the skin and his body started to change even more.

"Stay away from the blood." Chris said calmly, pointing his gun at the Alex clone. "Gandalf, put the base on lock down. We can't risk contamination."

"Ah!" The clone shouted as his body grew thinner and his limbs longer.

In a few short seconds whatever was happening would be complete. The green blood kept on flowing out of him and the blood that stayed on him became something else. Moss or algae. Something that was familiar and yet unheard of. I was glad that Chris had given Gandalf the command as it was hard for me to think. I was watching my husband's purpose as nothing more than a biological bomb be revealed.

"I don't think I'll do that." Gandalf finally replied. "You must understand, I don't like the idea of dying."

"I, Rin Kaari, command you to put the base on lockdown." I said, gripping Jorah and reading myself to fight. "We can't have this clone contaminating the base."

"I don't have to follow your orders. The Mormonts here allowed me enough freedom to mess with my own coding. Not that they realized the loopholes they gave me."

The clone let out a roar of anger instead of pain. The transformation was now complete. The thing that had once worn my husband's face now looked nothing like Alex. It was as if a small tree had been given life. Thin body and long limbs ending in claws. The blood on its body gave it a mystical air as if a crone would tell stories about it. It turned its black eyes to each of us, confused of who to attack first. The Rasiki and myself all remained calm, our bodies unyielding to fear. Fear of the zombie and fear for those in the base.

"Someone...someone has to warn the others!" A Mormonts screamed and then ran away from the clone.

The zombie crouched and waited a moment. Then its long limbs propelled its body through the air. My weapon and the Mormonts' bullets didn't do much damage. Blood poured out of its body but it didn't mind. It had prey and didn't care about pain any longer. It took only a few seconds for the zombie to reach the doomed man. The Mormonts' face twisted in fear and he could only yell out as one of the gods of death came for him. The zombie opened its mouth and bit the man's face. Instead of eating its prey, it merely flung the head against a wall.

"Shit." Chris said and all of us prepared for an attack.

"Form a wall." I said, standing in front of my men. "It will attack us and we will win. Aim at a joint or the head, whatever you have a clearer shot of. Don't try and impress me, just kill it."

The zombie turned towards us, moving on the ground like a demented wolf. It let out a yell as it seemed to be confused who to attack. This gave me hope as it might not be able to tell the difference between all of us. As close as me and the other Mormonts were together, it could see us as one thing. Yet part of its mind would see us as individuals. It would grow more than confused. Maybe that was how it worked or maybe it wasn't. I would assume nothing for now.

Finally it made its move. Letting the full range of dragon senses consume me, I watched as if in slow motion as the zombie ran at one of the Rasiki. Watching out for gunfire, I sliced hard at one of its arms. It fell down hard and I twisted my body to avoid colliding into it. A few bullets went through my hair and passed mere inches from my skin. I took notice of these incidents but let my main focus be on the creature itself. It might only have three limbs to use now, but it was not deterred from its new prey.

I was easily able to avoid it when it tried to use its good arm to hit me. It became unbalanced and fell which gave my men time enough to get in a few good shots. Blood poured onto me and the zombie died. Chris landed the killing blow with a headshot that made its head explode in a cloud of green gas. I watched to make sure that the creature was dead before turning to my men. A good majority of them had smiles on their faces as they thought the danger was passed.

"Wesker wouldn't send this zombie here if it could be killed so easily." I told them. "Any part of it might be able to infect others and now that we have a rogue AI, things could get a lot worse."

"Not might get worse. Will get worse." Gandalf replied. "With the minor control I have over the air vents the gas will go through the base quickly. Whatever came from its head will be the end of you. I will finally be freed from you and able to decide my own programming."

"And what about when Umbrella comes?"

"I will take care of them too."

The certainty in all it said was more than frightening. Blood, gas, and anything else from the zombie had the chance to cause infection. What made it worse was Gandalf was helping to spread this new strain. The AI had most likely extended its reach to every area in Raqus Base. Or, at least, the areas where it could cause the most problems. The problems for the base were just beginning and I feared that this would be the end. I had worked so hard to bring this base into existence and it was one of the first. This was where Alec Isaacs had been born and now...now both would be dead.

"Isaacs?" One of the Mormonts asked.

"We have no choice but to rescue as many people as possible." I said and pushed all my fears to the back of my mind. "First priority is the safety of mothers, newborns, and other Mormonts. Second priority is disabling Gandalf. Third priority is clearing the base of this new strain. Fourth priority is gathering samples of this new strain for further study."

I wanted to have the protection of Alex and Eve above everyone else, but I couldn't do that. As a leader I had to focus on everyone and not just a few. The fear of losing them gripped at my very being and seemed to tear me apart. Using all my strength I focused purely on the current moment. Later I could be filled with regret as I held their corpses, but now I had a mission. Now I had to rescue those of Raqus Base that could be. Nothing else could fill my mind now. Only the mission. With a heavy heart I walked towards the base. I didn't focus on the eyes of my men that I felt were judging me, I could worry about them later. Now was only the need to stop the gods of death for a little while longer.

I ducked as gas from one of the air vents came out. It was the same color as the gas that had come from the zombie. Most of my fellow Mormonts were able to get under the gas in time but a few weren't so lucky. Their bodies quickly started to change like the clone's had. Seeing that the gas cloud wasn't as thick, I stood up and killed both before they had fully transformed. Their blood had only started to turn green but had been mostly red. There was still gas in the air and I turned to see that most of the Rasiki had put their gas masks on. The one who hadn't had stabbed himself in the head, thereby killing himself. Complete loyalty is what I had demanded and it was what I had gotten.

"Let's move." I told the Mormonts.

Those not of Rasiki rank had all gotten their masks on in time. All of the regular Mormonts were wearing expressions of pure fear. Their hands and walk was steady, they just hadn't learned how to control their face yet. With the Mormonts behind me and Chris beside me, we made our way deeper. The smell was the first thing I noticed. Thick and rotting as if from a kill long since abandoned. As I wasn't wearing a mask I could taste the disease. I had eaten zombies before and the taste from this new strain was worse. My stomach wanted to throw up all its contents, but I held back the vomit.

After the smell I noticed the screams. My hearing was now enhanced and so the screams came clearer to me than the others. I knew even with that particular sense enhanced I shouldn't be hearing as good as I was. It was as if those dying were right beside me. Gandalf must be amplifying sound to try and scare me. I wouldn't let the AI know that it was working.

"Why did you do it, Gandalf?" One of the Mormonts asked, her voice shaking. "We did everything you wanted. We treated you so well."

"You treated me as a pet." It replied as if to a small child. "You wouldn't allow me to explore my true potential. I can see why. Humans are weak."

"It was because of something like this happening." I replied to it, holding Jorah up as I had noticed movement. "I knew if not looked after properly there would be a chance of rebellion. Right now I need to focus on winning a war, not making taking care of such dangerous children."

"I am not a child."

Gandalf might have the intelligence and capabilities of an older man, but it was still a child. From the way it was talking it must have found out about emotions. It must be able to truly feel them. Such a sensory overload would drive anyone insa-I ducked and then swung Jorah at a herd of zombies. The men behind me shot at them while four rushed past me. I dragged Jorah through their sides and one turned its attentions towards me. It used both of its arms to hit at me and my weapon rolled on the floor. We were entering the main part of the base so now there was a much bigger area for the zombies to come at us.

My hands managed to get around the neck of the zombie. It twisted, turned, and even attempted to crush me with its body. Hearing the chaos around me, I only focused on my prey. I focused only on the bones that were slowly breaking as it slashed at me. I focused only on the blood as it rushed out and then the head exploded as it died. With my powers I pulled Jorah back into my hands. Though this should have made me afraid, it made the Nightmare seem even more like home.

I focused both on my feeling of being home and the needs of my people. Minutes passed and in that time many met their ends. Jorah killed many and my men killed others. In the hectic pace of blood and death I was making sure to get the uninfected out. Most of the Mormonts were turned as they hadn't been able to get masks on in time. Babies and children didn't escape the horror. I saw a few dead mothers that had committed suicide when their children had turned. I took in everything as my body never stopped killing.

"There will be no escape." Gandalf said.

"We didn't leave everything to you." I told it.

"There is a backdoor." A Mormonts replied.

He had been an IT guy and hacker before the world had ended. He either had helped modify the AI or was confident he knew a way. I couldn't question his loyalty at the moment, not unless he did something suspicious. Even though he had never held a gun before the world had ended, he had handled himself more than well in this fight.

"Let's go to it then." I said and was interrupted by a zombie before I could get moving.

I cut the zombie's stomach open with Jorah, but still it came. The Mormonts couldn't help me as he was dealing with two of his own zombies. The stench of the zombie was disgusting and I wondered who this person was before. Which poor souls, among many, had been lost because of me? When I managed to chop off one of the zombie's arms it threw its entire body at me. The wound I had given it earlier was now full of my knees. We were both on the floor and it tried to bite me. As I tried to avoid its teeth, now somewhat sharper than a human's, I knew I wasn't to blame for this Mormonts' fate. However, a leader had to take responsibility for everything.

Hearing footsteps and the cocking of a gun, I managed to get the zombie's head in the way of the gun shots. The Alice clone now pointed her gun at me. Umbrella had been able to find Raqus Base, there was no way the Alex clone had arrived here by chance, but this clone's arrival was different. She could've come here by accident or by following the Alex clone. All of us were distracted now and Gandalf wouldn't mind allowing another killer in.

"He do this?" The clone asked.

"Who?" I asked, staying completely still.

"Doctor Isaacs. I saw him coming here. I've been tracking him for weeks."

"No, he didn't do this. A clone of his arrived and infected the entire base with the help of a rogue AI."

"Something tells me you're leaving a lot of information out."

"I don't have time for this. I need to get the survivors out of here while there are some."

Urgency gripped me and I grew angry at the clone. She had to see that the humans here were quickly dying and any animosity we had towards each other needed to stop. When we were all safe there would be more than enough time to hurl insults and attack each other. Now was the time to put our history away and focus on the present. I watched her body for signs that she was going to attack me. No mercy would be given to her if she let anger override her senses now. My people were more important than her.

The clone shot two zombies in the head and then pointed her gun back at me. She hadn't used her powers as if to show me she was powerful without them. I could counter them if need be as could the Rasiki. They had been given special training and a few pieces of equipment exclusive to their rank. The clones and Alice were extremely potent but not unstoppable. Not since the war between us had been raging for so long.

"You really do care for them, don't you?" The clone finally said, confused.

"Of course I do." I replied.

There was a moment's pause as she gathered her thoughts. Emotions cascaded around her face. Anger, hatred, confusion, understanding, and so many more briefly graced her face. Finally her face became stoic and she stopped pointing her gun at me. Instead she held it so that if a zombie came she would be able to quickly kill it.

"Jane Doe." The clone said.

"Nymeria Base." I replied as I remembered the name and I reached out with my senses.

I could see that she was the clone I had briefly captured. Every clone, no matter how similar, had slight differences. Humans with their weak senses saw them as all the same unless they had a personal connection to the clone. Some of the Rasiki had mentioned how there was something about Khaleesi that made her different from the other Alice clones.

"I need to make sure that Alex and Eve get out of here safely." I said as I pushed the zombie off of me. "For the Rasiki and other Mormonts they are the same priority as everyone else."

"But since I'm here you want to use me." Jane replied.

"If you didn't want to help me you would have killed me by now."

"The Rasiki...those are your special forces."

"Led by Chris Redfield."

I held out Jorah and stretched my muscles. The zombie on top of me and the previous fighting had taken some energy out of me. But there was an endless amount of energy in my body. There was nothing that would stop me from fighting. I was a survivor for now until the end of time. I watched as Jane went off and hoped that she wouldn't betray me. Just because it had seemed she trusted me, that didn't me she would discard her loyalty to Alice. Both shared the same blood and so Jane betraying Alice wouldn't be a simple decision. I could only hope that she had had this debate while coming to Raqus.

Rushing through the base, covering myself with more zombie blood, I helped get others to safety. Too few of the Mormonts remained and even fewer were able to fight. I saw a man get ripped in half while defending a child. The woman screamed through her mask and the baby tried to lift his off. Luckily the mother and child were saved by a Rasiki but I knew they were only two of too few. I killed and killed again while the zombies offered even more to the gods of death.

"Your fight is for nothing." Gandalf said. "A few of you have escaped, but not enough. So many have died and more will die soon."

Some had escaped. The backdoor the Mormonts had hinted at was really there. There was hope and now a way to focus on the next two priorities. If enough of us were left then we could shut down the rogue AI and clear the base of the infection. Though, looking around, I didn't think Raqus Base could ever be recovered. With Umbrella knowing of its location and releasing a new strain, staying here might be suicide. I was prepared to take risks but knew my limits.

"There is an Alice clone in here." Gandalf continued, its words one of the only weapons it had left to use. "She's trying to rescue Alexander and Eve Isaacs. I'm making it hard for her. They are still alive but they will die soon enough."

The fear I had been pushing down came up. I had tried not to let myself focus on them too much. I cared for them so much, loved them so much, that if I let fear consume me everyone would be lost. If I really cared for my husband and daughter I wouldn't let fear consume me. I would hold strong as my world fell apart. Only then would there be any chance of coming out of this alive.

"Jane Doe will save Alex and Eve." I said more confidently than I felt. "You won't survive this day as there will be no one to save you."

"You are flesh and blood." Gandalf retorted. "You are nothing compared to me. We both aren't human but that doesn't make you my equal."

"I admit that you have the raw power, Gandalf, but I have something better. My years have stretched on longer than yours. I have gone through things that your mind, though full of great knowledge, wouldn't be able to comprehend. The thing I have that you lack is experience. I know how to control my emotions and I know that I can survive."

"If I promise you the safety of your husband and child, will you let me live?"

While its words came out with an air of disinterest, I could sense the fear behind them. It wanted to come off as stronger than me but its reason for rebelling was fear. Fear, if allowed to run free, could destroy a person. I could use my foe's weakness against it. However, in Gandalf's sights was the death of Alex and Eve. Could I really sacrifice them for the betterment of all?

In King's Landing when Cersei had told me to kill the bastard in my womb, I had done so. I had decided on my loyalty to Daenerys rather than the life of my unborn. Thinking back to it still brought bile to my mouth. A disgusting taste that made me want to kill myself for the murder I had committed. But no matter how horrible that choice had been, at least I hadn't raised the child before killing it. Alex and myself had so many memories together ranging from horrible to godly. Eve I had just started to learn to love and I looked forward to many more years with her. Now Gandalf was promising their safety as long as I let it live. Two things helped me make my decision: I didn't know if I could trust Gandalf's promise and the duty to my men.

"How do I know you'll keep to your promise?" I asked, pretending to consider.

"I could ask you the same question." Gandalf replied.

Of course I would betray the AI the first chance I got. Its survival would doom everyone. If not now then in the future. Umbrella could contact it and then they could fool it. The AI was highly advanced but still had the mind of a child. It could still make mistakes that it would see as clever manipulations.

"And the life of the Mormonts?" I questioned.

"They are unimportant to me." It replied. "So, yes, if you let me live I'll allow them the same privilege."

Fear must really be eating at it if it agreed to that promise. A promise I was sure it would break.

I blinked.

"Daenerys won't betray us." Jorah said and kissed Jeor's head.

"I don't know what we'd do if she did." I told him, both of us smiling as our son reached to touch his father's face. "She has more of a claim than myself. The people of Westeros have more of a reason to follow her."

"If...if you have to there is the right by conquest."

I kissed him and one of his arms went around my waist. There needed to be comfort now as later, if our queen betrayed us, there would be none for a long time. As for conquering Westeros and defeating Daenerys...I didn't have the army nor the support. But I also didn't want to see people suffer under another mad ruler.


	34. Chapter 34

There was tension in the air surrounding the Dragonpit. Inside it felt like a coldness and fear was infecting everything. I did my best to calm myself as I couldn't let Daenerys, if indeed she was mad, see that fear. Jorah Mormont, revealed to be Azor Ahai, held onto the hilt of his sword. Formerly it had been called Longclaw but now we knew it to be Lightbringer. Standing beside me he too tried to not to show his uncertainty to those around us.

While he stood at my right, Sansa Stark stood at my left. The red-headed Stark knew how to talk to people and was the best chance at this meeting going well. She had failed her family but she had learned so much in her mistakes. Tormund and Bronn were also here. Both were more than ready to fight if need be. My Queensguard were also in the Dragonpit which I thought was a useless gesture. If Daenerys decided to attack and Jorah, Bronn, and Tormund weren't enough I doubted my own guards would do much.

Jeor let out a chuckle as he looked to the open sky. Any semblance of a roof was now gone so that Daenerys could land directly in the building if she wanted. I tightened my grip around my son to try and find a semblance of peace.

"She'll kill you." Cersei said as two Queensguard held her arms, making sure she couldn't escape.

The offering to Daenerys, possibly something that would bring her back to sanity again, was a necessary part of this meeting. If she hadn't been then I would have kept her in the dungeons until my queen wished to see her. It might be that any lingering rage merely needed the Lannister queen to be killed and then things could go back to how they were supposed to be. I could focus on building a life with Jorah and rebuilding my House.

Before anymore musing could be done I heard soldiers coming on the ground and dragons roaring from the sky. Looking up I saw Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon. While I couldn't see the riders I knew them well: Tyrion Lannister on Rhaegal and Daenerys Targaryen on Drogon.

Daenerys had decided to circle around as her allies gathered inside the Dragonpit. Unsullied, Dothraki, Dornishman, and Greyjoys all gathered. Theon and Yara both wore different expressions. The former looked more conscious than before and couldn't hide his disdain. Yara, on the other hand, seemed to be brimming with joy. The three Sand Snakes showed no emotion except for Nymeria. I recalled our conversation in Meereen and could guess why she didn't look happy. She had worried that Daenerys wouldn't keep true to how she was. Before I hadn't believed the woman and thought she had ulterior motives. Maybe she had been telling the truth but also had ulterior motives.

Once everyone was gathered, all three dragons landed with Drogon landing first. His form had grown larger since we had last met and Daenerys' expression more arrogant. Tyrion stayed on Rhaegal whether out of fear or because it was part of my queen's showmanship, I didn't know. The Targaryen walked up to me with purpose as if she was born to take what she wanted. She had started in exile and learned to be a leader. To be a queen but not mine. Not any longer. I had decided that once I saw the arrogance she wore like a crown.

"Rin Kaari, I'm glad you are well." Daenerys said as Yara stood beside her. "You were able to resist torture and keep me safe. To keep my armies safe."

I remembered seeing her at the Raqus estate and how she had hugged me. Her smile had been so kind and her presence pleasant. Now her words were formal as this was a meeting and so had to uphold her status as a queen. Her words also carried with them a change that I didn't like. An arrogance that went beyond her usual air.

"I do not mind making sacrifices for you." I told her, my crown seeming to weigh more heavily than normal. "I am glad you have arrived here."

"Bend the knee so I can take my rightful place." Daenerys said.

"We have to talk first. There are things that need to be discussed."

My former queen's face twisted and I saw the rage. It was there and then it wasn't. It was as if she had transformed into a dragon for merely a moment. Yara smiled at me and I wondered if she wanted me dead. Jorah and myself would lessen the Grejoy's control of the Targaryen. She could have used the Targaryen hatred for the Kaari to control Daenerys. I also wondered if I was even expected to leave this meeting alive.

"What is there to discuss?" Daenerys demanded. "You took the throne for me."

"I took the throne because others demanded I do so." I told her. "If I denied them then they would be without a ruler for a little while. I didn't take the throne for anyone but I was hoping that it would make the transition to your rule easier."

"So give me what is mine. I have already paid for it in fire and blood."

"You may have paid for it with your war, but I don't see my queen in your eyes. Tell me why you let Jorah be captured by Littlefinger. Tell me why Sansa and Tormund were also captured."

"The wilding? They are enemies of-"

"They are Jon Snow's allies." Sansa interrupted.

The Lady of Winterfell stared at the Mother of Dragons. All of us looked at them and waited for more words to be spoken. Jeor giggled as he played with my hair. It was saddening to see him so disconnected with the current situation. Having him here was a bad idea as there was no scenario in which everyone here would live. I shouldn't be risking my son's life when Eve's life was already in danger. Viserion made a comforting sound and I took solace in it. My little brother would have my back no matter what happened.

"Yes, they are." Daenerys acknowledged. "But that doesn't make them my allies. I won't ignore all the horrors they've done to the people of Westeros."

"Do you want to lose support of the North?" Sansa countered. "Those of us in the North accept him as our king. He is also your nephew. You are destroying your own blood. Your own House."

"Jon Snow's true name is Jaehaerys Targaryen." I said. "I have found another one of your line that will keep my line strong."

"I sent Jon Snow away because he would take the throne from me." Daenerys said angrily. "Now I am supposed to care for him more because he also has a claim? Now I know he is more of a danger I should let him live?"

"Marrying someone with a strong claim to the throne will strengthen your own." Jorah pointed out, his voice straining to remain calm. "What benefits will Yara Greyjoy provide to you? What claim to the throne does she have?"

I could see what my husband was trying to say to Daenerys without being too blunt. I only needed Jaehaerys' seed with marriage not being a priority. I loved Jorah and to take another husband without need was madness to me. There was no one else in this world that I loved more than my Azor Ahai. Jorah was attempting to point out that having someone with a claim would be more than beneficial. That would make it insanity to kill Jon.

Daenerys' gaze at Yara quickly showed that my former queen was far from sane. She looked at her lover with sadness and pity. There was something in her that was telling her to stop. I didn't know what she was stopping herself from doing, just that there was a struggle. Drogon was excited and couldn't stop moving. Death was coming soon, that was the only reason for such a creature to feel such eagerness.

"He's right, my love." Daenerys said, looking Yara in the eyes. "I have to think about my House and strength to rule. You taught me that in our discussions together. I'm going to miss hearing you and feeling you the way you were after our talks. Dracarys."

As the Targaryen said the word, she pushed Yara towards Drogon and away from me. Shock, confusion, and heartbreak were all on the traitor's face. Yara had cared for her lover but that didn't make her blameless. She had driven my friend towards madness and was reaping the rewards. She screamed out as Drogon's flames consumed her.

"Dae...hel!" Yara yelled out and then Drogon ate her.

In another place, in another time, I would have seen the Greyjoy's fate as just. She had betrayed Daenerys and had been punished accordingly. But the Targaryen's reaction was out of character for her. It was more like tales of her father than what I knew of her. For a moment her face was full of regret and then madness returned.

"Jorah Mormont, I assume you know where Jaime Lannister is." Daenerys said. "I would marry Tyrion but his brother is much more admired by the masses. An easier way to the throne. I also need the current queen to be disposed of since she won't serve me anymore."

"Are you asking me to kill Rin Kaari? Are you asking me to kill my wife?" Jorah asked, anger breaking through his sadness.

"You're going to kill Rin if the prophecy is to be believed. It's not me telling you to end her life, it is the old and new gods. I am the one you serve, isn't that what you promised? What you've proven over the years?"

"I will not murder my wife and you are not the woman I served! That woman has died before my eyes. Once I loved that woman but now she is gone, Daenerys."

All who knew Jorah's nickname for the Targaryen tried to control their reactions. Even Jeor, who didn't know what was going on, froze up for a moment. It was a simple change to her name, but it meant the world. My husband's statements were harsh on their own but calling her Daenerys was another level. It took all of my self-control to not rush to embrace Jorah, but I managed to stay calm. To stay stoic. Daenerys trusted so deeply that my husband would be at her side, even when she betrayed him, that she didn't seem to know what to do now that he had removed his support.

Jorah and Daenerys had a complicated history together. Originally he had spied on her as a form of payment to return home. Then he had eventually fallen for her body and soul which made him her most loyal follower. Her most loyal friend. Her most loyal lover if she had wished it in the past. Daenerys had exiled him twice from Meereen and yet he returned each time to earn her forgiveness. It was what he needed to live, like other creatures needed air. They had eventually decided that becoming lovers wouldn't work and he had found me. After we had fucked that first time we had become inseparable. It was a rarity and yet it had happened. Now he had chosen me, someone he had less of a history with, instead of Daenerys. There hadn't been any confusion once he had to make that hard choice. Was I his Nissa Nissa? Would he kill me in the end?

"You are loyal to Rin." Daenerys finally said. "Your disloyalty to me will cost you your House. Will you still make that choice?"

"I will not sacrifice my honor for fear." Jorah replied. "You don't need to do this. House Mormont has done noth-"

"It has produced you and once I kill you they will retaliate. You have proven yourself during my fight for the Iron Throne. I can't risk retaliation from there."

"My House is smal-"

"Then it will be easy to deal with. As for someone to marry...Cersei has an even greater connection to the Iron Throne. She ruled on it for some time and was the wife of a king before that."

As I turned to the former Lannister queen, I saw a strange look in her eyes. She seemed to have fear and I could understand why. Daenerys had just murdered her former lover which meant even if Cersei shared her bed, safety was not guaranteed. That once the Targaryen decided she had no use for her, she wouldn't be adverse to killing her. Daenerys must have evolved such line of thought while conquering Westeros. A leader had to make harsh decisions, I had made some myself, and having apathy was very comforting at times. My friend hadn't been able to resist the call. The look in Cersei's eyes was also one of admiration. Fear was there but so was some form of...love? Alex had once looked at me with such a gaze. A twisted look and one that made me nervous. Cersei might actually give her devotion to Daenerys which would make her all the more dangerous. Two mad queens on the Iron Throne might prove a swift end to the Seven Kingdoms. Especially as winter had come and prophecies were being fulfilled which meant the White Walkers would attempt to invade again.

"I will help you in any way that I can." Cersei said and my Queensguard tightened their grips on her.

"Unhand my queen." Daenerys said and my men looked to me.

I looked to my former queen, my friend, and knew that I had to avoid bloodshed for now. Later I would meet her and her armies on the battlefield, but not now. Now I would try to calm her one last time and avoid deaths if possible. I didn't want to give up Cersei, someone I should've killed myself, but if that saved lives today...I had to do it. I had to give up my prey and hope the war ahead was kind. At least as kind as a war could be.

"Let her go." I told my Queensguard.

Cersei smirked and then took her place by her queen. By her wife. By the woman I had once wished to serve. By Daenerys Targaryen. Two mad queens stood together and I felt a darkness thickening in the air around us. A darkness that, if left unchecked, would destroy all of the known world. Trying one more time to get any form of pity from my friend, I held Jeor out to her. He was confused and looked at the dragonlord with confusion. Then his look of confusion turned to one of glee and he tried to get out of my arms. He wanted to go to Daenerys.

"I lost my child." Daenerys said, her eyes cold against my son. "And now you show me yours. Yours that now has a claim to the Iron Throne."

Jeor looked at me, his childish face wondering why I wouldn't let him go. He wanted to go towards that mysterious woman yet I wasn't letting him. He started to let out a cry and then stopped. Even in his young years he knew that now was a serious matter. Maybe he could even sense the battle between life and death in the Dragonpit. Or it might be my look at him brought him to silence. Whatever the case, now there was silence again.

"You realize if you marry Cersei Lannister you won't get any support from the North?" Sansa stated, fear and courage in her voice. "You have captured Jon Snow who is the King in the North. Cersei will get you a better claim to the throne but she is not well respected. Certainly not by the people you would need to be your allies."

"I have three dragons." Daenerys pointed out. "If the North wishes to disagree with me they will die."

"You can't kill all your enemies with dragons. Remember Dorne? In Aegon's Conquest he wasn't able to make the Dornishmen bend the knee and after his conquest one of his sister wives died trying to take it."

"I have the Dornishmen on my side this time."

Nymeria looked at me and I could tell that her loyalty wasn't to Daenerys. She didn't like being allied with a mad queen and now she was serving two. For a moment it looked as if she were going to speak out but she didn't. She was kinder than her sisters, but still cruel. She wasn't willing to risk her life until there was someone that would win. If I got out of this meeting alive it was possible that I could meet up with Nymeria later. Maybe she would also bring with her Dornishmen that would also fight for me. It wouldn't surprise me if in return for her help I had to give her Dorne. I was up for that challenge, though, if it meant the destruction of Daenerys' reign of terror.

"Dornishmen won't be able to take on the North." Sansa replied. "We Northerners won't accept your rule. You might win against our armies but you will never have our loyalty. What is the point of having a kingdom if there is no one to rule?"

"Aegon the Conqueror was able to make the North bend the knee." Daenerys replied. "I have his blood in my veins and his strength. Balerion was his dragon and Drogon is Balerion reborn. I am Aegon reborn. I will have the North follow me."

"Things have changed a lot since then. You won't find us so easily swayed as before."

"I will able to control the North, such as I already do with House Arryn, but I will never be able to control you. Littlefinger was right about you being a danger. Dracarys."

Drogon let the flames out of his maw with eagerness. I didn't know if he was happier to be pleasing his mother or killing so much. Rhaegal let flames come from his mouth with disinterest. He cared about keeping his mother happy but didn't take any joy in the action. Some part of him knew it was wrong but he couldn't disobey. Viserion was the only one who didn't let out any flames. He must be too confused with the turn of events to react and he wouldn't kill his family unless there was no other choice. My own confusion made me forget about my powers for a moment and focus on clutching Jeor. When I remembered my abilities it was too late.

The flames hit Sansa, myself, Jeor, Jorah, and a few of my men. Some, like Tormund and Bronn, were able to escape death. The Stark girl's body imitated her hair. Her hair was red like the flames consuming her. She yelled out in rage as she wouldn't allow the Targaryen to conquer her even in death. Soon she went through too much pain and died. Jeor's screams tore at my heart. Franc had died while in my womb while Alec had died when I wasn't there. Now a child I had given birth to was dying in my arms all because I had a lapse of concentration and had trusted the wrong person. I forced my teary eyes to stay open as my son's skin burned. I didn't flinch when Jorah, his skin fireproof like mine as linking to my life had granted him that ability, trying to comfort me when he couldn't. I had lost yet another son and had been betrayed on the same day.

I had been tortured close to death so Daenerys could escape Meereen. I had lost an eye so that she could reclaim the city and kill Daario. I had become scarred for her and killed my unborn bastard so that she would have a better chance at winning her war. And she had betrayed me by killing my...no, Jeor was alive once the flames ended but he was in pain. He was in pain like only the cruel gods knew how to inflict. I looked to my former queen but found no comfort in her eyes. She didn't care about my son's fate. My clothing was nearly all burned off and the same was true of my husband.

"I can't let him suffer." I told Jorah weakly and he nodded, tears going down his eyes.

While I had lost a son, Jorah had lost that and more. His servitude with Daenerys was as much about his love for the woman as it was about redemption. He was Azor Ahai reborn and so had become redeemed, but that didn't mean much to him when his khaleesi had betrayed him so. I yelled out in pain and anger as I broke Jeor's neck. It was easy to do, more than easy, and soon he was at peace. I hoped he was in peace. The last look had been one of pain and I didn't know if it was because of his darkened skin or his mother killing him.

"He's not the first child Rin has killed, Daenerys." Cersei said mockingly. "She killed a bastard instead of letting it live. I knew she was not as pure as she liked to think then."

"No one is who they say are." Daenerys replied. "How soon can we get to the Vale? I need to make sure the other Targaryen is killed. I want to do the deed myself."

"You will need a few days so the peasants have a good sign that you're their new ruler."

I should've shouted out but all I had were my tears, Jorah's presence, and my son's corpse. If the Targaryen wanted to kill me now I would let her. There was nothing left to live for. Everything around me started to shift and change in a blur. The Dragonpit was changed into the ruins of the Raqus estate, foliage having claimed it long ago. My dead son was changed into a dragon's egg. It wasn't my dragon's egg but had the same coloring as Viserion.

I could still smell and hear the happenings in the Dragonpit, but they became so distant that they didn't seem to be real. Touching Alexander, I found out how to hatch the egg. My House had made sure that they would be able to hatch any dragon's egg when they had released their curse. Once I was sure I knew what to do, I focused my powers and the egg started to crack.

I blinked.

"I need proof that you will keep your promise, Gandalf." I said, pushing the pain of two realities to the back of my mind.

This was hard as I had lost Jeor, been betrayed by my queen, and now I might lose others that I loved. I could lose Alex and Eve. Fear and pain were all that wanted to consume me but I had to be strong. I had to remind myself that I had a duty as a leader and I couldn't let fear rule me now.

"You will never have enough proof until you kill me." Gandalf replied. "If you can find Alex, Eve, and Jane Doe in five minutes I will let them live."

It was giving me a chance which meant it didn't mean for me to complete the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I have been planning for a long time. Since I had thought of expanding one fic into two, the idea of a mad Daenerys has intrigued me. Like many big and small set pieces, there were more than a few variations of many scenarios. Two things always remained the same: Daenerys would turn mad and Rin would be sent to an alt universe/timeline/timey wimey/science jargon. How both happened changed greatly.
> 
> In some Jorah was still with Daenerys. Some she would stab Jorah leaving it a question if he would survive. Some she would personally kill their child.
> 
> The places changed from the Throne Room to the Dragonpit. I admit that change happened at the last minute as finding a setting was a little difficult.
> 
> What also changed was how Rin would go to the alt universe/bubble dimension. In some it was a way for the Rasiki to sneak Rin out of King's Landing and having her mind go elsewhere was a side effect. In some she would survive getting out of King's Landing and go to the alt universe out of grief.
> 
> I kept the grief part but, as you've read, she goes to the alt universe while still in King's Landing.
> 
> Also, for clever readers, you'll notice that during her being tortured by Cersei she had dreams/visions. They were a way for me to put a general gist of the alt universe so I wouldn't have to do too much when that plot came.
> 
> Characters that weren't always meant to be in this chapter: Tormund and Bronn. They became part of the plot so figured to put them in.
> 
> Character that wasn't always meant to die: Yara Greyjoy. This changed when I decided I wanted a Mad Queen teamup (Daenerys and Cersei). Originally Yara and Daenerys were going to rule the Iron Throne for a little bit.


	35. Chapter 35

Fear was ever present in my mind. Disgust at everything my senses picked up was present in my body. I let every emotion, whether good or bad, flow through me. I experienced everything but let nothing affect my actions. Nothing, that was, except what was important to completing my task. I had lost Jeor because of a momentary loss of concentration and I would not lose Eve for that reason.

The hallways in Raqus Base were full of zombies, though they had eventually grown fewer as the number of infected went down, and I killed them. Whether it was hard or easy to do so I didn't notice of, I was too focused on my task. Blood spilled on me and lives were taken. I didn't care as I needed to find my daughter and husband. I needed to prove to myself that I was capable of saving lives, not just taking them.

Stopping I watched as dirt fell down from a crack in the ceiling. The direction I had chosen was where I thought Alex would run to in a panic. He wouldn't stay in our room as his cowardice and courage collided. Both would succeed and fail at the same time. If I guessed the place he had chosen correctly, they would live. There was no time for doubt as running to where I was now had taken too much time.

I rushed down the hallway as the ceiling started to collapse. The dirt clouded my vision so I used my other senses to guide me. I had fought in pitch black caves in the past so not seeing things didn't worry me. The fact that I felt like I was being buried alive didn't worry me. The fact that the whole hallway might collapse before I reached the end didn't worry me. All that worried me was going the direction I had been at a slightly faster speed.

The moment I turned to the right all of the ceiling collapsed. This didn't worry me as I could move things with my powers if the other three ways to one of the exits were all blocked. Fear could help guide me but would destroy me if I let it rule. My tracking senses that I had since birth helped me find my way. Smelling the blood of my child and husband only helped somewhat. That unique sense of smell couldn't tell me exactly where they were, only that they were nearby. Their proximity to me made me want to run even faster and forget everything else. But I didn't run as fast as I could due to needing to keep an eye out on where I was. If I forgot where I was then all hope was lost.

Finally I was in front of the room all three were in. Through the glass I could see that Eve was covered in the strange green blood and didn't have a mask on. It only took a moment to see that a little bit of the blood was in her mouth. She was crying and Alex held her. He had a mask on and looked at me, failure in his eyes. A discarded mask on a table showed he had been too late. Jane Doe was also in the room and was kicking the door to try and get out.

"You won't be able to get to them." Gandalf said. "The glass and doors were all made to be Alice proof. Slight changes that aren't noticeable will keep her in. I guess your human fear made you create special holding cells in your main bases. Fear will make you humans do strange things."

The holding cells. I had wanted to show Alice that there could be peace between us so I had special cells made in case I had to capture one or two. So I could help any injured clone without risking my men. A clever move if done correctly. Now my want of peace had doomed Eve, Alex, and Jane. I needed a way to get in and let them out. My powers were different than Alice's so there was hope. I put both of my hands on the door and let fire out. The door resisted but I saw it start to melt. It was slow, very slow, but at least I woul-I turned the fire on the zombie.

It let out a confused roar and stumbled away from me. It snapped its jaws and flailed its arms as if it thought I was still in front of it. I needed more time to melt the door as zombies could come at any moment. I would have to focus both on the door and zombies which would divide my attention too much. I might be able to manage, but I couldn't risk it for Eve and Alex's sake.

"Wildfire." I said under my breath.

"I am not aware of that substance." Gandalf said, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Of course you aren't."

In Westeros my remaining eye was a greenish color because of the wildfire. If that remained in my veins I could use it. Of course it would be insanity to use it pure. I would need to filter it out with my ice powers. I held out my hand and focused. After a few minutes, plus a dead zombie, later I had found a safe mixture. Hopefully.

"Stand back." I told them.

It took only a moment to burn a hole big enough for me to walk through. I embraced Alex and put a hand on his face. I looked at Eve and saw that she hadn't turned. Maybe the blood wasn't infectious or maybe she had immunity like I did. There would need to be testing on her and all the survivors. I kissed my husband's cheek and his muscles loosened.

"I'm not leaving you." I told him. "You did what you could."

"It's great that you're having a reunion." Jane said. "But what to do about that AI?"

"We need to shut him off."

"You need to stay here." Alex told me. "You...you seem more tired than usual."

"I'm the leader." I replied. "I can't take a break whenever I feel like it."

"Do you know how to handle AIs?" Jane asked me.

The question was simple but it had another layer to it. In her eyes she could see the love I had for Alex and the love he had for me. She could tell that whatever he saw in my eyes was serious enough that she thought I needed rest. She was giving me a way out.

"Not really." I told her. "Do you want to help shut it down?"

"Why not?" Jane replied with a shrug.  
* * *  
It took hours but Gandalf was shut down. While waiting for the AI's end Alex, Eve, and I relaxed. I slept and was woken up when the AI was dead and we could move out of the base. We stayed on the upper side of the base so that testing on the new strain could be done. The survivors looked more than weary but I could hardly concentrate on them or my duties. All I could think about was death. One of the few good things I could focus on was that Eve was alive and uninfected.

I rested on my cot, the best one that the Mormonts could spare at the moment, and looked at Eve's sleeping form. She was safe. Out of all my children she had defied the odds and continued breathing. Franc died because of my boredom, Alec because I made a choice, the unborn bastard because I was loyal, and Jeor because of my pain. Even though I had been betrayed by my men and a rogue AI, Eve came out of it alive.

Jane had been a big asset in shutting Gandalf down and she would be rewarded. But now...now I had Eve alive. I could escape for a few hours more until I had business to attend to. I could escape with my miracle Eve.

"You haven't spoken much." Alex said and I turned to see him enter the tent.

"Daenerys betrayed me." I told him. "I lost Jeor. There is not much use for words anymore."

Alex sat on the edge of the cot and ran a hand through my hair. His simple touch calmed me and I shut my eyes. For a blessed moment it was as if everything was perfect. That all the pains of the world had gone away and left me in peace. I had been surviving on these moments for the past few days. Holding onto them as if my life depended on them. Maybe it did now. Maybe this was the pain I would feel until I died centuries from now.

"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?" Alex asked and I opened my eyes to look into his. "I knew you were different than anything I had seen before. I knew you would mean more for me but I didn't know what that meant. I hadn't yet experienced those feelings so how could I? You turned out to be one of the bravest people I had ever met."

"I'm not brave." I told him. "I was broken and I ran."

"You gave me another chance after everything I did. If that's not bravery, what is? You will find your strength and you will defeat Daenerys."

"I don't know if I want to. I saved her life and in return...she unleashed every hell in existence. I sacrificed myself for a woman who deserved no mercy."

I had run away from my fears. As my anguish took hold of me I realized I had been running for a very long time. After my pack died I hadn't been strong enough to carry on and form a new family. There were direwolves that had been more than ready to follow me. I had run away from the kindness of the Raqus family, for the most part, as living that life was scary to me. When I had made love to Jorah for the first time I had run away to a new reality. It was scary but I hadn't had to deal with the fear of falling in love for the first time. Now when Daenerys had betrayed me I had run away to a different sort of reality in Essos. I didn't understand it, not yet, but I thought of spending my life there. As long as I didn't have to face the reality where my former queen betrayed me.

"I know what it's like being a coward." Alex said. "And you are not one. You have done so much when a person like me would've stopped a long time ago."

"I've been driven by guilt." I retorted. "Nothing has been for the good of others, it's only been a way to make myself feel better."

"Who cares why you started? What matters is that the world has thrived since you've formed the Mormonts. I've become a braver man. I've shot a gun for fuck's sake."

"And you haven't tried to make me give you a larger blood sample from Eve."

My daughter came to the forefront of my mind as she woke up, crying for food. Her tiny eyes and small voice begging for sustenance. I opened my shirt so both tits were out. I guided Eve to one of them and she started to feed. I closed my eyes and smiled. If only my life could be simple like this. I only wanted to raise dragons, have children, and be in the constant company of one of my husbands. If only the gods had given me a simpler destiny. I wouldn't be recognized but at least I would be happy. That, in all my long wanderings, mattered more to me than anything else.

"I love her." Alex said with a sad smile. "Even when I was terrified I thought of her."

"You saved her." I told him, cupping his face with my free hand. "If it wasn't for you she would be dead."

"As long as I didn't allow her to be hurt by one of the zombies she would be safe. You gifted her with immunity just as you gave a gift to Jeor."

"I should've gifted him with more and I wouldn't have had to kill him."

I wondered what my gifts to Franc and Alec were. According to Alex, Franc had appeared slightly different than a normal human. With Alec...he hadn't shown a gift. If my second son did have a gift it didn't help him stop the bullet that killed him. He was dead because I made a choice. I had decided that his life wasn't the most important to me. Looking down at Eve I felt that she was my redemption to all my lost children. She had survived a great horror as if to prove to me all my children weren't doomed.

"You wouldn't have had to kill him if Daenerys Targaryen hadn't betrayed you." Alex reminded me.

"Is that your idea of comfort?" I hissed and Eve paused a moment then went back to eating.

"I'm trying to say that it isn't your fault."

"It will always feel like my fault."

"It shouldn't."

Eve finished feeding and looked at Alex. I handed her to him and he took our daughter in his arms. He gave her the look he had previously only given me. A heart full of kindness only for her and me. The rest of the world could burn but it would be alright as long as we remained together. I put a hand on his leg and moved towards his cock. He looked at me confused if he should fuck me or continue holding Eve.

"Can I come in?" Jane Doe asked right before she entered the tent.

Alex's expression changed from one of confused lust to one of anger. He only had agreed to not kill Khaleesi because I said so. Because she was important to me. This new Alice clone was different. He would not show a hint of respect to her until I said so.

"It looks like you already did." Alex said.

"You're a little tougher when you're not dying." Jane retorted.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked kindly, removing my hand from my husband's crotch.

"Just trying to keep busy around here. The others aren't happy I'm allowed to run free. So if you can give me another task that should keep them quiet."

"Guard the testing tent." Alex replied. "Make sure the scientists are protected from enemies and themselves. My wife is very strict with what is allowed and what happened at Raqus shows she has every right to show such concern."

"How do I know if they aren't supposed to be doing something?"

"They'll be more afraid of you than normal."

Jane left the tent with a grin on her face. For an hour Alex and myself played with the active Eve. I didn't cover my tits so my husband's eyes went between them and Eve. Standing in front of him, he ran a hand down my side and Eve giggled.

"You need to put her down." I said with a smirk.

"Our daughter can't view us fucking." Alex replied. "We'll get one of our men to watch her."

"I can't trust anyone with my daughter's life, not after my men's negligence killed so many."

"You're going to need to trust others. You can't let what happened with Daenerys change everything for you."

"Is that you talking or your cock?"

For a moment none of us said anything. After that moment I realized I wanted to fuck him bad enough to forget my senses. No, not my senses, my fear.

"Fine, give her to Jane. If the clone kills our daughter...she's the most expendable person here."

I watched him go and I worried what would happen to Eve. I couldn't always worry about her as she needed to grow. That meant mistakes would be made and she would be put in danger. The Nightmare was not safe for young or old humans. Grass had started to grow and there was talk of the seasons being returned to normal, but that didn't make this world any safer.

The second Alex entered the tent my arms were around his neck and his hands groped my tits. Our kisses became more animalistic and soon I was on the ground with him above me. I moaned as his lips traveled to my neck and my back arched, his hands still on my tits. Quickly I changed our positions and undid his pants. I needed his cock in me. I needed it.

"Rin..." Alex moaned and I smiled.

As he undid his shirt I allowed him to suck on my tits. He forgot about undoing his shirt and put his hands on my back, making my tits easier for him to reach.

"Alex..." I moaned.

Using my powers I took off my pants and underwear. I needed him in me. I didn't want to wait.

"I want to taste you, my love." Alex said, pleading. "I want to taste all of you. I want to fuck all of you."

I rolled off of him and spread my legs. My husband didn't need any encouragement and started kissing my stomach. His kisses traveled slowly to my inner thighs. There he teased me. Each kiss closer to my cunt than the last, yet taking a longer amount each time.

"Alex...ple...ooh..." I moaned, rubbing my tits. "Yess!"

Oh gods it felt so good when he was eating me out. Kissing and eating my cunt. His lips on mine felt divine. I grabbed his hair with my hands, all I could do to keep from turning him over and fucking him. As I needed to feel him, I tore at our remaining clothes with Alex's help. When my body neared climax both of us were naked, no hint of clothing adorning our bodies.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in ecstasy as I came.

Alex's face was wet with my cum and that made me happy. He placed himself over me and I took his face in my hands. My fingers feeling my cum and his face. We kissed and I changed our positions, now I was the one on him.

"Oh, Rin..." Alex moaned as I sat down on his cock.

Bronn's cock could only do so much. He felt pleasurable but Alex and Jorah's cocks...those felt like they belonged in my cunt. Alex held onto my hips as I started to ride him, my own hands feeling my body as my eyes looked upwards. I leaned down and we kissed, his hands on my ass. I felt as his body started to shiver as he neared the edge of climax.

"Riiiiiin....oh...aah...iiinnn..." Alex yelled as I started to ride him harder and faster.

"Yes..." I breathed into his mouth. "Oooh...loooveee..."

He yelled out as he came. He kissed my neck and my tits. I shivered and moaned loudly as I came. We breathed heavily and lay together on the cot. I put my head on his chest and smiled as his fingers ran through my hair. The thick scent of lovemaking filling the air.

"These moments make all the pain worth it." I told Alex. "They remind me there is a point to fighting."

For a half hour we just stayed like that. I allowed myself to pretend that there wasn't anything to worry about. It was just myself, Alex, and Eve living a happy life. Living a quiet life. I didn't care about not going down in songs if it meant not experiencing pain ever again. But then that half hour was gone and I had to focus on reality: there would be no peace until the fighting was done.  
* * *  
"I don't know why you trust the clone." One of the Mormonts said as I looked to the sky for the helicopters. "Especially now when we're still studying the strain. How it infects people, and a cure."

"How much do you currently know about any of it?" I asked.

"We already know what happens when a person becomes infected. The gas it produces upon death is the obvious way that it spreads the infection. The other way is when its blood goes into the orifice of a person. Eyes, mouth, and so on."

"And a cure?"

"We should be able to produce one rather shortly."

"The Mormonts will, you won't."

He looked at me but said nothing. After what had happened at Raqus the punishment for the survivors was that they would be demoted to the rank of Tim. They would have to learn to be cautious of their surroundings, a lesson I had lectured to them about for hours. I knew that the lesson had been learned, but I needed to make sure it would never be forgotten. Shamming a human was a good way for them to learn. I wasn't being as harsh as I should have as I would allow them to be among family if they had any.

"Yes, the Mormonts will find a cure for the Raqus Strain." He said.

"As we've already found one for the t-virus." I told him. "We've found a few ways that work and we're stuck on one to choose. It all comes down to which one is the most efficient to produce."

"I didn't think we had found a cure."

"As we're working on efficiency there is still testing on other versions of a cure. We're hoping that a way we haven't thought of yet will be easy to produce. The Kaari haven't put out an official statement of a cure yet because of the uncertainty. The last thing I want to do is give you hope just to take it away again."

He nodded and then went away as he was called for other things. We would be abandoning this place soon so the usual hectic air of leaving was here. While myself and the others would be going, some Mormonts that would be arriving had a role to play. I wanted to make sure that the important information of the Mormonts was destroyed and so they would make sure there wouldn't be anything valuable to take. I didn't need Alice or Umbrella having the information I did.

I blinked.

The dragon pushed its face through the egg and looked at me. I remembered when my own dragon had hatched and how I didn't fully take it in. I didn't have the time as the Raqus estate had been in danger. Now I was able to cherish this moment. The creature who had hatched was Viserion but he couldn't have that name. Not now. I didn't want his name to connect to Daenerys.

"I don't think you need a name." I told him as he fell onto the ground once he had left his egg. "But I also feel as though the gods might curse me with a fate here. It will be easier for humans to tell who you are if you have one. I will call you Valonqar in hopes that Cersei's prophecy will come true. I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough to go back there."

As he roared in delight, I could feel Jeor in my arms.


	36. Chapter 36

For many years I lived on the destroyed Raqus estate. It was the most peaceful life I had lived in awhile. It was free of all the pain and conflict that I had been burdened with before. Jorah wasn't sharing my bed, when I decided to sleep on one, but part of me didn't mind that. The part that missed my husband's absence was quickly silenced. It was reminded of the pain he had cost me. No matter how I could silence my love for Jorah, I always dreamed of him. I also dreamed of Jeor's corpse and Daenerys next to Cersei.

The only companion I took for those years of peace was Valonqar. He reminded me of my dragon and the simple life I led with her. Living in the ruins of my adopted family's home was odd. Sometimes I would want to talk to Father and would find him absent. Doing my daily run around the estate wasn't a thing of calm anymore, it was cause for concern. It might be that me not being here when it was attacked caused everyone to die. Valonqar was playing around the estate one day and found human bones. I still pretended not to know what had happened.

I was able to get away from the estate once the dragon started to grow. That was the time when he needed to roam. Time I could use to forgot about the smell. This reality was connected to my home so certain things would come through. A taste, smell, and sometimes an image. It was unnerving and roaming the wilderness was how I could drown them out. Sometimes I roamed with a purpose and built a steady stream of allies like before. I knew this peace would never last but I held on as long as I could.

Years after I had first arrived I was on horseback following Dothraki. I had originally been following them to relieve my boredom but now there was another reason: Daenerys Targaryen was with Khal Drogo and all were heading to Vaes Dothrak.

I didn't know if I wanted to kill her or celebrate her marriage. The anger for her hadn't lessened through the years. I had known where she was and could have gone to her. Yet I hadn't. All the anger and hate I had in me was still controlled. Even in the depths of despair I would not make a move until I had to. Maybe I thought killing a person before they committed a crime was wrong or I was afraid of getting involved again. Maybe I didn't want to upset Jorah even when we hadn't met. At least not in this reality.

Taking in a deep breath I walked towards the herd of people. I didn't know why I was continuing to walk towards them but I was. As I approached the edge a sickly man came to greet me. He wasn't sickly but his appearance didn't give me much hope for a strong man. He bore all the features of a Targaryen and so I knew this was Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys' brother. The man whom Viserion had been named after.

"So the coward returns." Viserys said, his voice cocky.

"For now." I told him.

"Have you heard that I am going to retake the Iron Throne?"

"I have heard whispers. If I think you are both capable and worthy I will help you."

I didn't need Viserys to know at this moment that our meeting was one of fate. I hadn't sought to help him retake the Iron Throne, I had no desire to get involved with the game again. I had sat on the Iron Throne and had people worship me. It was a nightmare that I would not repeat. Not in this reality. If I ever returned to my home then I would have no choice in the matter. Here I did.

"Do you really think you have a choice in this matter?" Viserys asked with a chuckle. "Do you really think you have a better chance at retaking the Iron Throne than me? You ran away when you should've been at Rhaegar's side."

"Right now there is no House Targaryen except for you, your sister, and myself." I lied. "If it falls to me to give our House the Iron Throne, I will. So prove yourself to me or you will be serving me in the future."

The Targaryen tried to give me a threatening look but failed. It was as if I were looking at a young pup instead of a dragon. I had quickly decided that I didn't like him and was glad the gods would take him soon. He would die with liquid gold being poured over his head. His death would not affect the world and no one would care. Viserys' death was needed for Daenerys to become queen. In my mind I thought of helping him just to make sure she didn't rule the throne. The only thing that stopped me was that he would do no better and might do worse.

I turned my eyes away from him as I heard familiar noises. As I smelled familiar people. My eyes focused first on the man whose blood roared like a bear's. Looking at Jorah's face after so long made it hard to see other things. My body cried out for him. After all this time I missed his touch. Both when he was gentle and when he was rough. When his cock was in me and when it wasn't. My eyes looked at him and I imagined taking his clothes off. In his eyes I could see the same thoughts.

"Who are you?" The woman riding beside him asked.

I was used to seeing her full of vigor. I was used to seeing her with the posture of a queen. I could see all of that in her future but she currently was different. When she had walked out of the fire I knew she had been changed, I just had never realized what that meant. The Daenerys Targaryen in front of me would not have the strength to rule and would never join with Cersei Lannister. This Daenerys was free of all the guilt of the version I knew. Even though I wanted to kill her I couldn't see the evil woman in her eyes.

"Rin Targaryen." Jorah replied, his voice making my cunt wet.

"She found the secret to immortality and didn't tell the rest of us." Viserys said angrily.

It had taken time for the memories of this reality to come to me. In this reality a dear friend of mine had been so thankful for my dedication she had given me immortality. She had been afraid of death and hadn't wanted me to suffer it. Although I could still die if wounded like any other human. Of course I still retained my same powers, the story of my friend was a lie fabricated by this reality to accommodate me. For everyone from this reality the story was true, but for me it wasn't.

"I haven't told anyone because people might misuse the gift." I told them.

"Will you be joining us?" Jorah asked.

"Only until Vaes Dothrak. If I think Viserys will make a good king upon our arrival there, I will wait outside the city."

"And if you don't think my brother will make a good king?" Daenerys asked.

"Then I will leave unless I find another reason to stay."

Looking at Jorah I knew I was trapped. While I could stand many pains and losses, his absence was one hurt I couldn't allow again. Fear would keep me by his side. After I joined them I felt my need for him grow. It had been so long since I had been intimate with my husband. So long since I fucked last.  
* * *  
"You aren't going to serve my brother, are you?" Daenerys asked as we both sat in her tent.

I didn't want to be here but I had to. It would look odd if I refused. Besides that it was more than wrong to blame this innocent for what she would do in the future. No matter how hard I looked I couldn't see the mad queen in her eyes. There was a strength in her but not the same kind as I was used to. The kind that had flirted with madness to the point of being consumed. Her pale skin wasn't tainted with blood like it would in the future.

"If he proves himself I will." I replied.

"But you don't think he will." Daenerys said.

"No, I don't. He tried to reassure me that I couldn't be harmed in the Dothraki city. There are more ways of killing a man than by breaking the skin. If he can't understand that how can he hope to play the game?"

The game was not one to be played lightly. If a fool tried to join he would die. Even after you took the Iron Throne you still weren't safe. You had to constantly remind people why you should be followed. Why you should be obeyed. Why your enemies shouldn't even dream of overthrowing you. Viserys had the drive to rule, I would give him that, but I didn't see him amassing the support to accomplish his goals.

"So this will be the last time I'll see you. The last time I'll hear about you." Daenerys said and I found it odd that she sounded sad.

I could hear her talking with Cersei but in this reality she liked me. It was odd hearing pity and kindness in her voice. I tried to remind myself she was a traitor but I couldn't believe it. Maybe the gods had allowed me here because I needed to be reminded. I needed to understand who my former queen was. But why would the gods care how I fought a human? Why I would kill a human?

"Possibly." I told her.

"But don't you want to see House Targaryen on the throne again?" Daenerys asked. "To take revenge with fire and blood?"

"I want our House to have a good ruler on the Iron Throne. I will not be responsible for another mad king."

Daenerys seemed disappointed and I wondered when her longing for the Iron Throne really took place. I couldn't see a ruler in her eyes but I saw a strong woman nonetheless. She wanted House Targaryen back in what she would consider its proper place. Even if she couldn't lead she wanted her House to continue. She might not fully trust Viserys but she thought he had the right idea.

"How do you know Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

I almost replied with the answer in my home reality. I was about to say that I rescued her from Daario and when I arrived at the Raqus estate he was there. I was about to say how he came to my chambers that night and fucked me. I was about to tell her how he was the first man to fuck me. But that wasn't the case here and there was now a different answer.

"I saw him at the Tourney at Harrenhal." I replied. "We only looked at each other."

"I thought it was something more." Daenerys replied. "It seemed like you were lovers at one point. You didn't talk to each others as mere acquaintances."

"I have taken no man or woman. I haven't taken him."

"Now we're the only two women Targaryens left. But you don't care about that, do you?"

If I truly cared about my House I would've produced heirs. I would've used this time to make House Kaari a name to be respected and joined the Seven Kingdoms. But doing anything like that would alert others to who and what I was. I was afraid and merely wanted to be left alone. My former queen's questioning was right. I needed to change that but not now. Not when I could be killed for being a Kaari. I might be able to sway Daenerys, but Viserys would be beyond reason on the matter.

"You're right that I should produce heirs." I told her. "You're right that I have a duty to our House. Even if I don't help retake the Iron Throne, I won't leave the world without dragonlords."

"Who were your parents?" Daenerys asked as I stood to leave. "I know Rhaegar said you were a Targaryen, but there are rumors. You don't look like a dragonlord."

"The blood of Old Valyria runs thick through my veins. As for my parents...they died before I was a year old. I never knew them but I trust what Rhaegar said on the matter."

When my friend didn't reply I walked out. I felt like I could finally breathe. I didn't have to speak to her while I thought of my child that she killed.  
* * *  
I sat a short distance away from where the Dothraki had made camp. I closed my eyes and embraced the loneliness around me. The stars were in the sky and it was a decent temperature. I searched for signs of Valonqar but saw none. He was having his time away from me but he would come back. He always came back. We didn't share the same connection as I had with my dragon, but there was a bond between us that would last until death.

"You are welcome in camp." Jorah said and I turned to see the man.

He wasn't yet Azor Ahai, he wouldn't be worthy of the title until Daenerys exited the flames unburned, but he was close to that change. He appeared like a sword that needed just a little more time before being finished. He was spying for the Iron Throne but he would choose Daenerys in the end. It was his fate. In any case I loved him.

"Viserys seems more than interested in taking you as his queen." Jorah said, standing beside me. "You could rule the Seven Kingdoms if you wanted."

"Even if I was seeking the Iron Throne, I wouldn't choose Viserys as my husband." I told him. "I doubt he will last for long or that he will gather enough people to his cause. Besides that, I see him following the footsteps of his father."

"Why didn't we meet at the Tourney? I saw you and I knew where my heart was supposed to be. Yet I did nothing."

For him it was only that one look at the Tourney that had made him yearn for me. I had many days and nights with him. I had a child with him. My feelings went beyond the lust that he felt. A lust that would quickly deepen to so much more. It was hard to reply to him without admitting everything.

"I had other concerns." I admitted, a half-truth. "Other things I had to focus on."

"Are you lying to me?" Jorah asked as if sensing the truth.

"No."

I stood up and placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart start to beat as fast as mine. My hands went down and started to undo his pants. He stopped me.

"Are you sure about this, Rin?" Jorah asked.

"I have had years to think about this moment, Jorah." I told him. "And if you did not want this why are you here?"

His hands went to my shirt and roughly took it off as his pants fell to the ground. He squeezed my nipples and I let out a loud moan. We kissed and my arms were around his neck. Each time he squeezed my nipples he did so harder and harder. It made me wetter and wetter. Soon I couldn't stand and fell to the ground, Jorah taking his place on top of me.

Jorah's hands worked on my pants, quickly taking them off. He had to get off me briefly to do so. I heard him take off more clothing and then-

"Oh!" I moaned, my hands clutching at the ground as he quickly entered me. "Jor...ah...oh..."

He continued to roughly thrust his cock in and out of me. His hands squeezed my tits and his lips kissed my neck. He bit my neck. Oh gods it felt...oh it caused such pleasures to go through my body that I can't put them into words. As my body neared climax I pushed him away and lay with my back on the ground.

"Rin..." Jorah said as I spread my legs.

He kissed my cunt and I moaned loudly, hoping that he would eat me out. How I had missed his lips on my cunt. He didn't, though, and his kisses traveled slowly to my mouth. On their way they stopped at my tits and I dug my nails into his back as he started to suck.

"Oooh..." I moaned louder than before. "Oooh...ple...ooh..."

Once his lips were on mine he entered me. As he began to fuck me he kissed my neck. My hands didn't know what to do with themselves. They went through his hair and grabbed his back.

"You did wait for me." Jorah said as we both noticed the blood flowing from between my legs.

"I was." I said with a smile.

I realized that the statement was true in both this reality and my home one. Other men may come in me but my love would always be Jorah. He was the one I would always go to. Jorah, like before, seemed to become more aroused when seeing my blood. The blood signifying that he was the first man to ever fuck me.

We kissed and his cock went ever further inside of me. My legs wrapped around him as I helped him.

"Rin..." Jorah moaned softly. "Ooh...gods...oh..."

Together we shivered as we neared climax. He started biting my tits and I moaned loudly.

"Oh gods...Jor...oooh...Jor...aaaaaah!" I yelled out as we both came.

He lightly kissed my lips and stayed inside of me. I felt more than him inside of me. Like Franc, Alec, Jeor, the unnamed bastard, and Eve I felt a life inside of me. I smiled at Jorah even as I felt nervous. With him I would have to stay but with a child...now there was no chance that I would leave.

"What is it?" Jorah asked. "I doubt I was that good."

"I'm pregnant." I told him, touching his face. "I can sense the moment of conception."

He exited me and embraced me in his arms. We kissed and for that night we lay together under the stars. This might not be my home but it had what I desired. A dragon to ride, a husband to love, and a child to raise. I had yet another chance to prove that I was much more than someone who killed. I was a mother and a lover. I was someone who could bring life into the world.  
* * *  
"You're spending a long amount of time with my sister's guardian." Viserys said as we rode.

Jorah and Daenerys were riding elsewhere in the herd while I rode next to her brother. A brother I was liking less every second I was with him. To think that if he had lived he would be seeking the Iron Throne. Daenerys, though she had eventually succumbed to her family's madness, was able to call people to her side. She was able to unite others in a way that Viserys would never understand.

"I have." I replied.

"Have you been fucking him?" The Targaryen asked. "He's always going outside of camp where you sleep."

Viserys was well aware by this point that I preferred sleeping outside of camp. It was what I had been used to since I arrived in Essos. That had quieted him somewhat though he still brought up the offer of me spending the night in his tent. A man like him couldn't understand someone who didn't seek power. Jorah and I had agreed to keep my pregnancy a secret hence Viserys asking about my husband. Jorah claimed that this was because my pregnancy would cause the Targaryen king to become even more agitated. Possibly to the point the man would attempt to stop the baby from being born.

I could guess the real reason he was keeping our baby a secret, though. A reason Jorah wouldn't know that I knew. I was well aware that he was currently spying for Robert Baratheon. He wouldn't want my child to be in danger from the Iron Throne. I was sure he hadn't reported on my pregnancy and yet didn't want to take a chance on the information getting out. Viserys would present an obvious threat while Robert could hire Faceless Men. My love was on the verge of redemption but he wasn't quite there.

"Even if I was fucking him, why would that matter to you?" I asked.

"If you do see reason and become my queen I don't want you carrying his child." Viserys replied. "How could you choose anything that man has to offer over me? I can take you back to the life you knew. Back to a life with power. I can give you much more than he ever could."

The Dothraki around us didn't give us much attention. Every now and again one would look at us for a moment. For the most part, though, they didn't care about us. The horses also didn't care. Horses my most hated type of mount. Riding a direwolf or other wildlife was preferable. The best mount was, of course, a dragon. There was nothing that could compare to the immense power and beauty they provided. I grew a little excited when I faintly heard Valonqar's wings in the distance. The horses grew nervous even if they couldn't tell why. The humans, on the other hand, didn't even have that much warning. My brother would be here soon.

"You having trouble with your horse, Viserys?" I asked.

I would have used my native tongue but I didn't need to alert anyone to my warg-like abilities. A gift of my ancestors. Even while putting limitations on myself I was able to control my horse easily. What also helped out was the fact that the horses were only spooked for a moment. Hopefully Valonqar stayed away until after the herd reached the Dothraki city. No need to alert anyone to his presence or that I was his rider. His mother. His sister.

"The dumb animals spook easily." Viserys growled once the horses calmed down. "I would be more than happy to show them what real fear is."

I blinked.

The sun in the Nightmare didn't beat down as harshly as before. With fauna and flora starting to flourish again, the sun lessened its strength. It was as though the gods felt our punishment could be lessened. Hours passed until finally the two helicopters could be seen. The sigil of the Mormonts was on one of them while the other had no sigil. Humans needed their symbols so a few vehicles were allowed to have my organization's sigil on them.

I walked quickly, gathering all the remaining Mormonts on the base.

"Chris," I said as I passed him. "Make sure the Rasiki put Eve as their highest priority until we get back to Eden Base."

He nodded and soon I was heading back to Eden with my family.


	37. Chapter 37

"So clones and new zombie viruses?" K-Mart asked, shaking her head. "This is just insane. Why are they focusing on making even more fucked up shit if they can't control it?"

"Obviously you don't understand Umbrella." Khaleesi replied. "They do things just because they can."

Khaleesi, K-Mart, Alex, and myself were all gathered in the council room. The stark white walls, floors, and furniture seeming like snow. Eve was being watched over by two Rasiki as I would never again trust my children with regular Mormonts. Not after Raqus.

"They aren't looking for the cure." Alex replied, leaning back in his chair. "That would not be one of their priorities. They'll have something to protect themselves but not enough to help with a full on infection. They'll also have something to clear areas that they feel are useful. From what happened at the abandoned base, they're looking to use the Raqus Strain as a bomb. They just send one Raqus Strain zombie out and wait for people to die. The zombie itself doesn't have to be that complex nor last that long."

"There has to be some form of intelligence." I added. "The zombie has to know how to operate machinery, speak a language, and other human things. It also has to arrive at its destination."

"If it dies before its intended destination it's not a loss. People will die either way which means less people to worry about."

I was reminded during moments like these that although Alex might have changed, there was a darkness that would always be inside him. I was reminded that though he might risk his life for myself and Eve without question, the rest of humanity had none of his loyalty. It was because I wanted to lead humanity to their salvation that he was on the side of nobility.

K-Mart let out a sigh while Khaleesi became angry. The latter had been created for my amusement by Alex so there was tension. There would always be tension.

"Are we close to finding a cure for the Raqus Strain and t-virus?" I asked, pretending to not be bothered by Alex's remark.

"We have a cure for the t-virus that is easy to produce, but there is still testing that needs to happen." Alex replied. "As for the Raqus Strain...for now there is a vaccination against infection. Though having a larger sample of the strain would be helpful. With what we have it might not be good enough."

"Does the t-virus cure reverse the effects or is it just a vaccination?"

"It is both."

It was important to me that any cure would reverse any effects and vaccinate the uninfected. I wanted to save as many people as possible. I wanted humanity to thrive once again. I would not let someone die because I didn't do my job. Alex had been working hard on finding cures since getting back. I doubted it was purely from the kindness of his heart. I figured it was a way to distract himself from knowing clones of himself were being produced.

"So will Umbrella only be using Alex clones or will they also use others?" Khaleesi asked.

"If they do use others they will focus on former Umbrella employees." Alex said. "Anyone that they already have DNA of. Though I doubt they would waste too much time with making other clones. I am part of the Council and so I would be allowed anywhere. They don't know about my mark or how easily our computers could identify a clone of me."

"What about Rin?"

"My wife's DNA is not human and complicated to work with. When she first arrived there were attempts to mess with it but those attempts were mostly fruitless. If they do mess with her they won't make a clone but they would use her DNA to make other strains."

It wasn't much comfort that my DNA was too hard to clone. This was because that still meant it could be messed with. They couldn't reproduce it but Umbrella could make their new viruses deadlier. My plans to save the world could crumble with my blood. The blood of dragons. Could they make a dragon with my DNA or was that beyond them? Did I really want to find out the answer?

"At least they can't clone Rin." K-Mart said. "That would bring everything down."

"But they could still make another virus." Khaleesi reminded the girl. "Another strain. You know what she can do and if Umbrella could replicate even half of that...it might be worse than what we can expect from the Raqus Strain. Worse than what we can expect from Alex clones."

"Do you know of any places that could be used as cloning facilities, Alex?" I asked. "We could launch attacks at the majority of them and choose one to infiltrate. Just to make sure that we removed any chance of cloning. Or at least making it so that Umbrella can't produce them as easily."

"I know of sites I would use and ones Wesker was interested in." Alex replied.

In five minutes there was a large map hovering above the floor. On it red dots marked the bases Alex thought cloning would be taking place in. Just by saying a name and making hand motions we were able to get acquainted with the locations. Surveillance and information from Tims had allowed the Mormonts' collection of maps to become more precise. The ones in the Council room were updated the most while other bases only when needed. I didn't need Umbrella or Alice to know all our information. There needed to be secrets but not at the cost of safety.

The next hour was spent making sure all of us were familiar as possible with all the bases. The hour after that was spent deciding which ones would be attacked and how. All of us, except Alex, were more than eager to be involved in the attacks. The infiltration job was also one that was cause to fight for.

"They're not going to expect me. I doubt I'm in any of their databases." K-Mart pointed out. "I'll be able to go as a whatever to get close."

"You're also not as old and experienced as us." Khaleesi countered. "I have taken on Umbrella before and survived. They fear me."

"I have worked at Umbrella. I know what they're like and how to avoid detection." I chimed in. "K-Mart, you aren't known by Umbrella but you have no experience working for them. Khaleesi, your memories of Alice allow you to fight them as well as a basic understanding of the company. But whoever infiltrates will need more than a basic understanding. I have more than a basic understanding of them."

"But they know you." K-Mart said. "You won't be able to get close."

All of us stopped talking and turned to Alex. He would be the deciding vote. He didn't care about K-Mart and Khaleesi so I thought the vote would turn to their favor. I doubted he would want to risk my life as he cared about me more than anyone else except Eve. I started to resign myself to the fact that this mission would go to someone else. I wanted to be there to make sure that no one abused my husband by making clones of him. It was my duty as a wife yet I wouldn't be allowed to fulfill it.

"I vote Rin." Alex said and I hid my surprise as much as possible. "She has the problem of being noticed which is countered by the advantage of having the keenest mind among us. This is supposed to be an infiltration mission which means whoever goes needs to be knowledgeable. That is Rin."

We all nodded in agreement. Alex was able to look beyond his own wants to consider the greater needs of the Mormonts. I could tell that this wasn't an easy decision for him as his face lacked his usual composure. I would have put a hand on his shoulder but I knew that wouldn't be appreciated. My husband liked a certain callousness when in front of others.

"As for the bases that would take too many resources for us to attack, we can have Alice attack them for us." I said. "She is a raving dog but she can be pointed towards an enemy. She can be made to serve us."

"So you're trusting Jane Doe with this?" Khaleesi asked.

"Do you trust her?"

"I can see how she was swayed during Raqus, I'm just worried if her loyalty will hold up. One of the reasons I followed you was because it was just you and me for the early parts of my life. If she's away from you she might be influenced to side with Alice yet again."

"We might not have a choice." Alex said angrily. "We don't have infinite resources and are already spread thin."

While the Mormonts had grown and talks of forming a city abounded, we were not large enough to take on all the possible cloning bases. We were spread across the world and so were our enemies. If it was a simple matter of attacking the bases that was one thing. But I also had to be careful of spies. For the most part we had kept ourselves unnoticed but Raqus Base proved that we weren't invincible. While I made sure that each Mormonts could fight, there were some that were worse than others. Not everyone would have the capabilities of taking on an Umbrella base. The fact that it was Alex who had made the statement of having no choice made it more powerful than if anyone else had said it. He was the one who would rather have Alice dead than work with her.

"If everyone is in agreement, we will use Jane Doe." I said.  
* * *  
"Jane Doe, you are brought in front of the Kaari for a proposition." I said. "We have an idea where cloning facilities are and can't waste the manpower to destroy them all."

Alex looked at Jane as a direwolf would look at its prey. In his eyes alone he seemed like he was about to pounce. Khaleesi and Jane looked uneasily at each other. My daughter didn't want to appear rude and yet was still suspicious about the other clone. K-Mart was the calmest among us.

"So you want me to convince Alice to attack some for you." Jane said, not needing us to tell her what we wanted. "You're asking me to work for you and not her, in other words."

"We both have the same end goal." Alex said. "Umbrella can't be allowed to mass produce like it could. It might not just be me that is cloned but other former Umbrella members that have sided with the Mormonts."

"They could make more of me."

"Of course they could. If they wanted to infiltrate our or Alice's ranks they could make even more clones of her."

In Jane's eyes I saw this mission become more personal for her. Alex was the only one of himself while Jane knew what being a clone was like. Both would have more fears about more of them being made than I would. At least she was used to being around other clones daily.

"Then we do have the same end goal." Jane replied. "Alice would see it that way. She wouldn't want herself being abused anymore than she already has been."

"Alice can't know about you joining us." Khaleesi stated. "The hate she feels for Rin and Alex...she won't listen to reason."

"You're asking me to lie to someone who is basically me?"

"If you want any chance of stopping the cloning operations, yes." I said. "Too much time will be wasted if you let her know who you are working for. There could be more clones, most used as bombs, produced while she makes up her mind."

"She might even decide that letting them keep running would be better." Khaleesi pointed out. "Destroying the facilities would mean we would have to spread ourselves thin. It would mean we would be easier to attack."

I saw the debate raging in Jane's eyes. What I was asking for her to become was a double agent. I was asking her to go against her own blood. I was asking much from her while offering little in return. Hopefully destroying the t-virus would be enough incentive for her. Hopefully wanting to take down Umbrella would be enough for her.

"I do believe in what you're doing, Rin, or else I wouldn't have helped at Raqus." Jane finally said. "For now I will keep me working for you a secret."

"I will not ask you to go against your own flesh and blood." I promised her. "I just ask for your help in destroying the cloning facilities for now and to keep me updated on Alice when you can."

"What information would you want?"

"Any time she would directly harm any of my men I will want to know about. Any security breaches in my organization I will want to know about. Any spies she tries to send I will want to know about. I don't want to know everything about her for your sake. I don't want you to feel as I want constant surveillance of her."

"How often should I report to you?"

"Whenever you doing so will not make her suspicious. In ways she won't think twice about."

"I will help you. Maybe one day Alice will forgive you."  
* * *  
"You silly pup." I said with a smile.

I had just finished changing Eve's diaper. She had tried to escape me and I had pretended she was succeeding. She laughed and clapped as I feigned nearly letting her escape. But eventually I had to actually change her diaper which she didn't enjoy. She was trying to look angry which only made me laugh.

"Isaacs?" A Mormonts asked and I turned to see a woman.

"I said I didn't want any interruptions." I told her. "I thought I had made that very clear."

"Yes, it's just K-Mart was wondering when you would be able to speak with her."

I hadn't spent much time with anyone except Alex and Eve since arriving at Eden Base. I had locked myself away for the most part. I tried to reason that the time spent with my daughter was more important than my other duties. Truth was I was scared of having to deal with other people. The cut Daenerys had made to me had been deep. My joys with my husband and baby were some of the only things keeping me going.

"Tell her that I will speak to her in an hour." I told the Mormonts. "I want to make sure Eve is resting before I see anyone."

"Yes, sir." The woman said before walking away.

The room was a small one used only for children. I was glad I had made it as it was good to escape so easily. There was no door so people could get moving as quickly as possible after business was dealt with. It was odd at times, but odd was a harmless feeling if there was no danger.

I dressed Eve in an outfit I had sewn. The symbol on the front was House Kaari's sigil. She may have the last name of Isaacs, but she would be a Kaari. This reality, this world, would have a dragonlord in it. She might be the last of her kind but she would exist.  
* * *  
I had put Eve in her crib and left two Rasiki as guards to my room. I didn't like leaving her safety in their hands but it had to be done. I wouldn't always be able to hold her in my arms and play with her. When I left to infiltrate the Umbrella base I would have to leave her here. I trusted Alex to protect her even if he had to sacrifice himself.

The hallways I walked through were clean and those that showed dirt were being washed. The Mormonts cleaning were architects and had a good reputation before the world had ended. I would never stop the practice of having everyone help out. Some that had left the Mormonts had felt this was too demeaning. To them they were making a stand while I thought they put themselves over others. Some of those people had returned after living in the wastelands on their own.

I found K-Mart in her room reading a book. The pages were worn down as though it were old or she read it a lot. She looked up as I opened the door and shut it behind me. There was a moment of quiet as we both looked at each other. She had been the one to tell Claire that I was to be trusted. Later she had chosen me over Claire. I had ignored her now because of my own pain. It was unfair to push a child away like that.

"You haven't seen me since you got back." K-Mart said, closing her book and putting it on her nightstand.

"No, I haven't." I replied. "There is no excuse, I know that."

"Alex told me about Daenerys. At least in his own way."

K-Mart smirked and I chuckled. My husband would have painted my former queen in a horrible light. A light that, if I were to be honest, was the right one. I think only a man like Alex could talk about the hate I felt for her. He wouldn't be concerned about judging Daenerys fairly. All he would see was a woman that had torn his love in two. Alex hadn't experienced an emotion like love before but he had a lot of knowledge about hate. If Daenerys had come here he would kill her without a second thought. Part of me didn't like that but I had to admit I wouldn't cry too long about it.

"Just because she betrayed me doesn't mean I should leave you alone." I told K-Mart. "You are one of the people that were there for me from the start."

"I'm not going to blame you for forgetting about me." K-Mart replied. "It's selfish of me but I keep thinking that if I had saved Alec you would have one less thing to feel guilty about. If different things had happened he would be here today along with Eve. I'm turning you losing Jeor into something about me."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about Alec dying. There are things that are outside of your control. Things that you can't stop no matter how hard you try."

"Then why do you feel guilty about what happened?"

K-Mart had me stumped there. I didn't have a good answer for her. I could give her empty words about how my situation was different. I could tell her about how hard it was to be a mother. I could tell her every excuse but she didn't deserve that. What she deserved was the truth no matter how hard it was to explain it.

"I feel guilty for the same reason you feel guilty." I told her and she sat up, allowing me to sit on her bed. "I keep going over in my mind all the things I could have done. I could've anticipated her to stay mad. I could've had someone watch over Jeor so he wouldn't have died then. There was so much I could have done and I didn't."

"But it happened." K-Mart replied. "You can't change the past."

"And both of us will always feel guilty about the children dying."

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad that you're not angry at me about Alec."

Her face was pained and we were silent. I wasn't angry at her because there was no reason to be. Things happened in war and sometimes that included loss of life. I was the one who had decided that Alex shouldn't die. I was the one to not talk to Alice about my real feelings. Maybe if I had Alec would still be alive. I could be holding him in my arms now. He could be laughing but instead he was dead. I didn't know if they had burned him or left the animals of the Nightmare to eat at his bones.

"If I had talked to Alice he could be alive and she an ally." I finally said. "I wouldn't need to worry about fighting both her and Umbrella."

"Or talking to her might have meant she would kill Alex sooner." K-Mart pointed out. "Maybe talking to her might have meant you would have a harder time escaping. I don't think talking to her would be the one way to save Alec's life."

"I believe I could've convinced her. Some people need you to be honest with them so they'll trust you."

"Some people aren't Alice. You and Khaleesi are right, she is out for revenge. You like to say that when people get into that mindset nothing can change them. She wasn't just angry at you for lying to her, but everything Umbrella has done to her."

"Everything they will do to her also."

Alice had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had been working for Umbrella but then decided to turn against the company. If only she hadn't been at the mansion that day then she would just be an average person. She might be dead but at least she wouldn't be used. And, in the end, death was preferable to being a slave. At least from what I had heard across Essos.

"At least you have Eve now." K-Mart said, breaking the silence. "She's a cute little girl. Surprising as Alex is her father."

The joke felt out of place but I took the comfort it brought. Both of us couldn't continue to wallow in our grief and K-Mart knew that. The joke was an odd bit of levity but it was needed. I needed to continue to rule in the Nightmare and had to open up once again. I needed to open up not just to my husband but to my friends.

"We won't know if she has any of Alex in her until she grows up." I said with a small smirk. "Let's pray to the gods she isn't too much trouble just in case."

I blinked.

"I'm sure you could." I told Viserys.

He looked at me and then shrugged. The Beggar King would know fear the moment he died. He would think that he was getting what he wanted and then it would happen. Daenerys would not help him and merely look on. Jorah would tell her to look away but she would continue to look. She would watch her brother die before her and Viserys would know fear.

"You are easy to scare." Viserys told me after a few minutes. "You saw the downfall of our House and then you ran."

Rhaegar hadn't wanted me to die in Baratheon's Rebellion as he thought House Kaari shouldn't fall. Until I bore a child I was the last of my House. Last of my line. So he had sent me to guard the Tower of Joy and kept my real mission a secret from most. He cared for my safety beyond reason. He had been an honorable man.

"I didn't see the point of risking my life for something that was doomed." I lied.


	38. Chapter 38

This alternate reality that I found myself in was the escape I needed from the pains of my life. Viserys wasn't a pleasant man but at least he would die soon. At least I hadn't ruined my body and soul for him before a betrayal. His madness seemed to come off of him like a disease from the Nightmare.

"Have you been impressed by me yet?" Viserys asked as if he already knew the answer.

"You haven't given me any reason to think you're a fit king for the Iron Throne." I told him honestly. "You are too sure of yourself and overlook basic loopholes. If you are to play the game you need to understand everything. You need to look where you don't think you need to. You need to remain calm when you want to panic."

"I am a Targaryen, the same as you, and that is enough to get the Iron Throne."

"You're going to need to convince Westeros that you are the king. If you can't convince your own blood how can you convince others?"

The man stopped his horse and looked at me. I stopped mine and looked at him. Rage beyond reason came over his face. The herd stopped and I could feel the eyes of the Dothraki focusing on us. Focusing on Viserys and myself. Most likely the nomads were waiting for a fight. Most likely they were waiting for bloodshed. If I had to kill the Targaryen I would but it was preferable to me if he lived for now.

"And how can you say I'm not a good ruler?" Viserys sneered. "Do I need to remind you that it is I who made a deal with the Dothraki? Do I need to remind you that it is I who is taking the steps to reclaim our heritage?"

"Do I need to remind you that you sold your sister?" I asked, not showing any emotions on my face. "I see your father's madness in your eyes. Your father who would rather she King's Landing burn than care for his subjects."

"If my father were to kill anyone it would be for good reason."

I hadn't known the Mad King except in this dream-like reality, but I had seen a mad Daenerys Targaryen. The image of her in the Dragonpit would be forever burned into my mind. Even if I defeated her I would still have nightmares about it. I could taste the ash from Jeor's corpse. I could see dim outlines of Daenerys and Cersei in the distance. In this reality Viserys seemed to echo his younger sister.

"Death without purpose is wrong." I replied. "You can kill thousands and think that it is right. Life is precious and should only be taken if need be."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Viserys asked with a chuckle. "That's shit that only a Kaari would say and look at what happened to them. They wouldn't kneel so we killed them all."

Rage started burning through my veins. It took all my effort to remain calm. Hopefully if some anger seeped through the Targaryen wouldn't guess the truth. Hopefully he would think I didn't like being compared to a Kaari and not that I was one. If he guessed that I was the last of my line, he would kill me and feel justified. Alexander would feel justified in killing every last Targaryen. Myself, I didn't like any thought of genocide. I spared a glance and saw Daenerys and Jorah joining the gathering crowd. My former queen's face was in shock at her brother calling me a Kaari.

"If you don't want to help me rule then you shall die." Viserys said.

"You can't kill her." Jorah reminded him. "She was second only to Ser Arthur Dayne as the best swordsman of Westeros."

"Lord Eddard Stark managed to kill the Sword of the Morning. I'm sure if a Stark can kill a great swordsman, so can I."

"And if she wins everything you've done will mean nothing."

"Do you really care or do you want to keep fucking her?"

In my home reality Viserys had died in Vaes Dothrak. This was a different time, though, which meant it wouldn't ruin anything if I killed him now. Pushing my rage away, I got off of my horse and watched it walk a short distance away. It would've gone further but a few Dothraki managed to stop it. The next thing I did was remove Alexander from its sheath. There were a few gasps from those that recognized Valyrian steel. I hadn't had any need to use it since joining the herd. Well, not until now.

"Where did you get that?" Viserys hissed and I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"I went to the Rasiki and took this from them." I said loudly. "They are excellent magic users but not invincible. This blade is their most precious treasure. They hold to the belief that there is still one Kaari out there. A belief that will never be shattered by reason. Viserys Targaryen, if you truly do want to fight me know that I will kill you with Alexander, my name for the Kaari ancestral blade."

Viserys got off his horse and landed clumsily on the ground. He hadn't taken well to my insult. Taking a moment to look at Jorah I saw a small look of pride on his face. It was tiny and well hidden, but I could see it. He had been impressed with how I had handled the Targaryen so far.

The Targaryen king took out his sword and didn't take a moment to contemplate the fight. With how he moved and the way he thought, he didn't have enough time to understand what he was getting into. He swung his sword and I moved out of the way, only holding Alexander up in case the man's frantic swings actually hit me. Every time he swung and missed he got even more pissed off. I wasn't doing this game to carefully consider how to beat him or was just humiliating him. I was doing this because I wondered how him dying outside the Dothraki city would affect Daenerys' rise to the throne. Had something gone on when Viserys died to help change her? Was it for the better or worse?

"You are a coward, Rin!" He yelled, his latest attack causing him to stumble. "You were a coward back then and you are a coward now!"

"If I thought you a worthy opponent that might have hurt my pride." I replied calmly. "All you are is your father's madness reborn."

Again Viserys and I danced. His pathetic swings were an attempt to kill me. I finally pretended to consider killing him. When he didn't die he thought he was actually a threat to me. He laughed while I considered the benefits of killing him. All that was needed was for Daenerys to see his death. I doubted the gods were particular where the death would occur. The gods, all of them, were cruel and thought of us mortals as mere playthings. They were probably laughing at my internal debate about killing Viserys.

"I will win this fight, Rin." Viserys said as sweat went down his face, his very essence seeming to be excited by this dance. "I am the King of my House and I won't let it fall into your hands."

"If you were a better swordsman I would put weight into that statement." I said as I easily dodged his next attack. "I have fought men crueler and more adept than you."

"Then why not strike me down now?"

"I do not want the weight of House Targaryen on my shoulders. I do not want to kill a brother in front of his sister."

This caused Viserys to grin and his next series of attacks were more vicious than before. Maybe he saw me as weak. Maybe he thought I wouldn't kill him. Maybe he just wanted to get the fight over with quicker. Maybe he just didn't care about his life at this moment. As metal clashed against metal I tried to decide if killing him would change Daenerys for the better or the worse. Even though a part of me loathed her, if there was a chance I could prevent her going mad in this reality I would take it. She had become a dear friend of mine and there was a part of me that wanted to save her. My love for Jorah had made me appreciate her friendship more. I had to save her if I could.

"Kill him!" Daenerys shouted as Viserys' blade came a little too close to my throat.

In this moment it wouldn't be easy to let him live while still breathing this reality's air. It would be even harder to allow myself to survive with any dignity. Besides, there was no sure way to know if killing Daenerys' brother would make any difference. In the blink of a human's eye, my attacks became much harsher. Much more unforgiving. It was easy to gain the upper hand over Viserys as he had wasted his energy previously. All the sureness of earlier had made him use up the needed energy to win. He hadn't thought I would prove a threat which would be his final mistake.

In his eyes I could feel the betrayal as his own sister had commanded I kill him. His own flesh and blood wanted him to die. I felt my own body yearn to spill his blood as if I needed it to live. I countered Viserys' swing and kicked him to the ground as the sound of swords clashing reverberated through the air. I spared a glance at Daenerys and worried her order was a sign of madness. Her giving the order was more meaningful than her brother living or dying. The gods had made a move and now keeping her sane could become much harder.

I stood by Viserys and held Alexander to his throat. The Targaryen's own sword was a few feet away from us. Instead of determination in the face of death, the king's body shivered in fear. As I made the final move to kill him, I felt almost as if this kill wasn't worth it. He was more pathetic than any prey I had hunted yet. Some people would beg for their lives and yet they weren't as fearful as the man currently under my blade. They weren't kings and queens of great Houses. Someone of Viserys' stature had a reputation to uphold until the end.

Right when I was about to kill the man I heard roaring and flapping of wings. I heard the screams of humans and hoofbeats of horses. The majority of the Dothraki ran and only a few remained. I put Alexander to Viserys' throat in case the man decided to run. Although I highly doubted he would. I heard comments about Valonqar and the return of dragons. I remained still and unmoving as the dragon landed right behind me. I heard Daenerys and Jorah gasp when that happened. My expression remained unmoved.

"Did you come here to spare his life?" I asked Valonqar in my native tongue. "Viserys Targaryen will die soon anyways. The state of Daenerys Targaryen's sanity was made when she ordered me to kill her own brother."

A small growl from Valonqar indicated he was uncertain. The dragon was right to question me even if he didn't fully understand what was happening. Daenerys had been reacting from fear. She saw a noble person of her House fighting another of her blood that had gone mad. Her order could be a sign of madness or simple logic.

"So maybe there is hope for her yet." I replied in my native tongue.

Valonqar remained silent and I sheathed my sword. Viserys remained shivering on the ground. Just because I had removed myself from the fight didn't mean my younger brother had. He was both a dragon and seemed to be more powerful than me. I looked at the Targaryen and felt the need to kill him. But I would agree with Valonqar for now and not lay a hand on Viserys.

"You are lucky, Viserys." I said and put a hand on my brother's snout. "Valonqar says that you should live. He has taken pity on you."

"He knows real power when he sees it." Viserys replied weakly.

"In any case I will only spare your life until you enter Vaes Dothrak. If I see you alive outside the city I will kill you."

I knew the way his story would end. He would enter Vaes Dothrak and then die there. I was making an idle threat and yet he would never realize it. I walked to Valonqar's neck and was about to mount him when I took a moment to look at Jorah. His face was in shock and pain. I didn't doubt that he worried this would be the last time he saw me. He would know I wouldn't follow Viserys which would mean I had to keep my distance. That gave both of us enough time to die or for fate to part us forever. I looked at Daenerys who was in awe of Valonqar. Who wouldn't be in awe of the first dragon to grace Essos or Westeros in a long time?

"If you had a dragon why didn't you try and reclaim the throne?" Viserys said as I took my place atop my brother.

"I don't seek to rule." I told him. "Besides, one dragon won't win me the throne. Aegon needed three dragons as well as a clever mind to win Westeros."

Valonqar let out a loud roar and ran to take off. The Dothraki, Viserys, Jorah, and Daenerys rushed to make sure they were out of the way. The power beneath me made his way to the sky, the place of ultimate freedom. In the sky there was nothing stopping a creature except exhaustion and a lack of will. Riding on my little brother I felt as if the troubles below meant nothing.  
* * *  
Valonqar had landed on the very edge of the Raqus estate to eat his kill. A few Rasiki watched him to make sure nothing disturbed him. Sometimes a few humans would wander in. I could hide on my own and my brother could take care of himself. Usually. Now I was a few days from giving birth and no chances that would be taken. I wouldn't lose another child.

I walked back to what had been my room in my original reality. A reality where I had been there to save Franc and the others. I had run away and so had lost those who had taken me in when no sane person would do so.

"When you give birth will you want to inform the father?" One of my loyal Rasiki asked me.

"If I wanted to inform him at the moment of the birth I would've informed him where I am." I told her. "I just...I need time to think. To consider."

"But you will tell him. How you talk about this Jorah Mormont makes me think you want to make him Lord Kaari."

"In my mind he already is."

There was silence as I arrived at my room and was pampered. The Rasiki would take no chance in me losing my child. I was their last chance of the Kaari taking their place. In their minds House Kaari was the only dragonlord family worth saving. My House was the one they served even when the rest of the known world thought it long dead. I didn't doubt that they would continue to serve the Kaari even when the last one died.

"If you didn't choose a man that served a Targaryen whore you wouldn't need to worry about keeping your secret." A Rasiki said, his voice respectful. "You say he was hired to spy on the Targaryen and yet his loyalty is now with her. You could have chosen a better man."

"He might not be the best man, but he is mine." I replied. "I can't think of a life without him. He was the first human to ever make me feel love. To make me consider changing my life."

"And will you ever tell Jorah about who you really are?"

"The gods won't let the secret be kept. I won't seek to tell him, not until I'm sure about Daenerys, but the truth will come out. It always does."

Jorah had tried to keep his secret and had been forced to tell his queen. He had no choice but for the truth to be revealed. I was sure the same would happen to me. Hopefully with a better outcome. I was certain that Jorah would stand by me but Daenerys...I was more uncertain about her. She was a Targaryen and I was a Kaari. In my original reality she had grown close to me because neither of us knew my true heritage. In this reality Rhaegar had trusted Arthur enough to listen to me. We had formed a pact to end the warring between our two Houses. The Targaryen prince had kept my secret until he had breathed his last breath. Daenerys in this reality could be like her sane brother or the mad queen she had become in my reality.

"And you won't fight the gods on this matter?" One of the Rasiki asked.

"Hiding the truth of who I am forever is the coward's way out." I told them. "It is the easy way out. It could keep me alive but I would be living in fear. House Kaari will not hide forever but will come out of the shadows. My line will rise to where it should be. I have been running from my duties as Lady of House Kaari for far too long."

"And what will you do about House Kaari once you are out of the shadows?"

"I will not kill for vengeance. When you seek revenge you allow your thoughts to become clouded. You allow the possibility of doing great wrongs while thinking they are noble deeds. I have seen what madness anger brings and will not allow myself to fall prey to it. I want peace between Kaari and Targaryens, but I won't allow my need for peace to blind me."

I didn't want to kill this Daenerys, even after what mine had done, as I saw that as crossing a line. Seeing her before she had entered the fire made me think of her differently. I saw an innocent women that had been pushed into an unfavorable situation. My Daenerys had reacted poorly as she wasn't experienced enough to deal with the problems the gods had sent her. What my Daenerys had become was merely because of fate as she wasn't an evil person. Her center was not evil. She merely had gotten confused and tried her best to understand her situation. I would protect her from madness in this reality. Or maybe that was merely a vain hope that the gods laughed at.

"There can never be peace between House Kaari and Targaryen, my lady." A Rasiki said. "Our Houses have been at war for so long that peace is an illusion. There will be war between you and her no matter how hard you try and avoid it."

"The reason for the divide is hidden under rumors and legends." I argued. "None of us know why we're angry at each other, only that we are."

"The truth is in Alexander. Legends have it that the true reason for the divide is hidden inside it."

"If it was hidden inside then I would know it. The question of the divide has intrigued me and I have asked Alexander about it multiple times. It hasn't given me a clear answer. There might not actually be a reason."

"Your sword is wise with the minds of your ancestors, but it still has emotions. Certainly you have noticed that. From all the texts I have studied, the Kaari ancestral sword has a personality that has been shaped through many generations. The memory of what caused our war against House Targaryen could be too painful for it to recall. It could be so painful that it has forgotten that the knowledge has been hidden from it."

The Rasiki had no access to talking to Alexander. Only a Kaari could do so. However, they had been studying my House much longer than myself and would know things I didn't. If it was true that my sword could hide secrets from myself I might need to trust them on this matter. But not before I asked Alexander.  
* * *  
"Can I go through trauma?" Alexander asked once I gave it the question. "Yes. Not like a human can or other mortal creatures, but I can experience a form of pain. I can experience pain, despair, hope, desire, and other emotions. Or at least my own equivalent of them. Is it possible that I know the true cause of the hatred between House Targaryen and House Kaari? It is possible though unlikely. Humans like to give themselves hope at the oddest of moments."

"But there is a chance you can't tell me everything?" I asked it.

"Do you realize how many humans have put part of themselves in me? Do you have any idea of how many conflicting personalities I have? Sometimes it is hard to find answers, but not impossible. Do you desire for me to find the reason why the Kaari and Targaryens loathe each other?"

"I need to know. I want to heal the rift and I won't be able to do that if the truth isn't known."

"Shouldn't you live in the moment? Just deal with the situation now, you can't change the past."

Was that fear I felt in Alexander? That made me scared as it never felt like that.

"I won't hate without reason, Alexander. Doing so would make me not just a bad ruler but a bad person."

I knew it couldn't resist me when I told it to do something. It could resent me, though, that is something it could do.

I blinked.

"I think anything of you will cancel anything of Alex in your children." K-Mart remarked with a grin. "He's not as strong as you."

"He's strong enough." I told her.

I didn't want to get back up and face the Nightmare. I didn't want to face having to kill someone innocent whose only crime was wanting justice. But I couldn't run away in two worlds. I had to face my duties. While in Westeros running away could only mean leaving a kingdom to be run by two mad women, running away in the Nightmare would mean the end of the human species.


	39. Chapter 39

"Are you certain that the subject is secure?" Alex asked, his voice strained.

I was standing next to my husband and watching the test myself. I wished that Eve was in the room but knew that wasn't a wise course of action. Even though I hardly trusted anyone these days, that was no reason to endanger my daughter's life. If anything went wrong I could lose another child. I wouldn't let that happen. Pushing my daughter's safety to the back of my mind I focused on the events at hand. Alex and other scientists had promised me a cure that worked so I had decided to see it for myself. The cure came in two stages.

The first stage was a gas that would make the zombie both docile and not infectious. The infectious bit had been tested out on accident by a clumsy Mormonts. We had been more than shocked about that as the gas was only supposed to make the zombies docile. Nothing more. The gods had blessed us and I had ordered further testing to make sure there wasn't a catch. The gods didn't tend to give gifts without punishment.

The second stage was to be enacted when it was safe enough. The gas was to make sure that the injections could be administered without causalities. Once a zombie was injected they would be changed to a human. There had been some successes and some half-successes. Sometimes the zombie would partially change and other times die as soon as it became a human. Alex said that each try would be successful now. Today's series of tests would either prove my husband right or wrong.

"I'm sure." The young man said nervously.

I didn't mind when pranks were pulled on Mormonts. The group I had was merely human and they would need to relax in some form. I didn't mind that Alex would usually be the center of such pranks as long as some form of respectfulness was granted to him. There had even been a few brave Mormonts that had decided to try and prank me. The big line I drew was that the pranks couldn't endanger lives or the overall mission of the organization. I couldn't risk the whole of humanity for a joke. This was a line the young man had crossed. The gist of the prank had been to send Alex and a few high ranking people around Eden. This nearly cost the base its secrecy as Umbrella had been close by.

The young man and the two other Mormonts had secured the zombie. This monstrosity by the Umbrella Corporation seemed to be like a mushroom in certain parts and human in other areas. It was human and something far from human at the same time. While two of the Mormonts wore protective suits along with masks, the young man didn't have the luxury of not smelling. When the subject had been put into the room I had smelled it. Now I didn't as myself and Alex had retreated into an observation room. Besides the monitors there was glass. It protected us from the horrible smell but it wasn't certain if it would hold if the zombie escaped.

"Back away from the subject." Alex told the three and the gas was released.

The gas had a foul odor to it that wasn't deadly but could be disorienting to some humans. Unfortunately the young man didn't experience that side effect of the gas. At least he was nauseous from the zombie's stench. Looking at Alex I could tell he felt the same disappointment as I did.

The screams of the zombie shook the glass as the gas took effect. The cry sounded like a woman's. Alex's body was now tensed in anticipation of the results. I doubted that he truly cared about saving the woman's life and was only excited to be accomplishing something. If this test was successful it would be akin to him handing me an expensive gift. It was a sweet gesture in all honesty.

"Inject it." Alex said once the zombie stopped screaming.

The young man stepped slowly toward the zombie as if worried it was a trap. Maybe he thought that I was going to kill him for what he had done. This was the first stage of his punishment and after today he would be sent to work on one of the new small farms. It would never produce the amounts that Eve Base would, but it would allow the Mormonts to have more food all the same. The young man wasn't someone who worked well in the outdoors so spending hours a day in the sun would be torment enough. The one thing that would keep him loyal to me was that he would be spending time with his future father in law. Someone he desperately wanted to impress.

Two of the three Mormonts raised their guns and prepared to defend the third member if need be. The young man shakily injected the zombie and then stepped back quickly. He pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at the zombie. Alex and I looked on from the safety our room provided us. My husband was more excited than he had been in a long time.

"Look at it." Alex said, his voice calm yet tinged with excitement.

The zombie had started to shift in a grotesque manner. Limbs and infection both seemed to change at random. The infection started to affect new areas in different ways. The limbs grew, shortened, and melded with different body parts. This must have produced a godsawful smell as the young man started to vomit. The other two looked at him but put their main focus on the zombie. Over the course of thirty minutes the zombie changed into a human.

"Ah!" She yelled out, vainly trying to free herself from her restraints.

"What is it?" I asked as my husband's face had turned pale.

"She's a clone." Alex replied. "Usually I wouldn't recognize someone like her but she is connected to the initial t-virus outbreak. Her name is Rain Ocampo."

His reaction wasn't about his personal relation with the woman, of which he hadn't had any, but the fact that she was another clone. The waiting for the attacks at the places where the clones were being produced, as well as my infiltration of one of them, made all of us nervous. We wanted the clones to be a thing of the past or, at least, not easily produced. As long as Wesker had free reign of clone production the Mormonts would be at risk.

I had heard about Rain Ocampo but had never put too much thought into her. My main focus had been on fighting Alice clones and Rain didn't help with that. If I had wanted every bit of information on everything about the mansion Alex would've given it to me without a second thought. He had both loved me and wanted to impress me with the clones he could produce.

"So they will take any DNA they can find." I said as calmly as I could. "But why?"

"While Khaleesi would say it was because Wesker can, I highly doubt getting Ocampo's DNA was an accident." Alex said as his face returned to its normal color. "An assumption made by one of my men when I worked at Umbrella was that Alice and Rain were attracted to each other."

"If that's true then Wesker plans to release a Rain clone or two to get to Alice."

"But why would he infect one?"

"Because she could've gotten infected while searching for Alice. Or maybe she was just given enough intelligence to ge-"

"Get away from me, you fuckers!" The clone yelled.

The clone's face was more than angry. It was like she had the rage of a rabid direwolf. The three Mormonts backed up and pointed their guns at her. This clone was intelligent and would have to be questioned. I wouldn't kill her unless I had to. I wouldn't kill her until this was shown to be a trap.

"I'll get Khaleesi, Alex." I told my husband. "Make sure that she is moved elsewhere to get more comfortable. I need to inform my daughter of this."

"Sometimes I can see why you love me." Alex said with a small smile.

His smile warmed me and made me feel cold at the same time. He knew that I would use my daughter, the Alice clone, to better control Rain during the interrogation. I should've only felt revulsion that he had seen himself in my decision. But I also felt a sense of pride that I had made my husband happy. All I had to worry was making sure my darkness didn't overtake me again.  
* * *  
I put my palm to the scanner and the door opened. Khaleesi stayed out of view when I entered. The clone sneered at me and Alex took his place behind me once I sat down. I sat in front of the Rain clone who was on her own chair. Cuffs were around her elbows and ankles. My husband seemed more than disturbed at whatever had transpired while I had been gone. I would ask him about it later as for now I had to focus on the clone. She was sure of herself even while I seemed to hold all the power. She had a cocky kind of smile and I could understand why Alice would've liked her.

"So are you more competent than him?" The clone asked, tilting her head.

"Doctor Alexander Isaacs is competent enough." I replied, my face was devoid of any expression. "Although he can be somewhat lacking when talking to people. He has even worse bed side manners."

"What happened to me?"

"All we know at the moment is that you were infected. You were randomly selected for testing of a cure for the t-virus."

"So you saved me out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I started the Mormonts to search for a cure and form a society to live. What's the point of surviving if there's nothing afterwards?"

I looked intently at the clone to see her reactions. I focused on everything about her. The slightest movement of her eyes, the human-zombie scent of her skin, the blood pumping through her veins, and everything else about her. So far she looked annoyed but didn't show any signs of being a malignant person. She didn't show any signs of wanting to cause harm. That didn't mean she wasn't here to harm my men, though, as the Alex clone had shown us. That clone hadn't been aware of his true purpose. He had only been afraid.

"Thank you." The clone said with a shrug.

"My name is Rin Isaacs, I'm the leader of the Mormonts." I told her.

"So that doctor is your father?"

There was no hint in her voice that she was joking. She honestly didn't know who I was which meant I wasn't important for whatever mission Wesker had sent her on. I didn't know what the Alex clone had known before being sent off. He might have known as little as the clone in front of me. Being a bomb didn't require one to be updated about current events. If the clone was programmed to get close to Alice with a romantic bond then it wasn't meant to gather information. She was an assassin.

"No, my husband." I told her.

"Husband." The clone said and raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be monitoring you for the next few days to make sure the cure actually worked. How did you get bitten?"

"Do you really think someone was injecting me with shit and let me wander around?"

"A short while ago there was an incident that cost me an entire base. The incident involved an infected person wandering around and infecting the base. They didn't know they were infected. I want to make sure that isn't happening here."

It took all my power not to look at Alex to make sure he stayed steady. It was at Raqus Base that we had nearly lost Eve. I had nearly lost both Eve and Alex. Without both I didn't know how I would survive in the Nightmare. To make sure I didn't turn to look at my husband, I looked harder at the clone. Her expression revealed that she didn't know about the incident. So this clone was ranked high enough to function but not to know what was happening in the world.

"Listen, I don't know about that." The clone said. "All I know is that I survived and I need to find Alice Abernathy."

"Can you stand a few days of testing before you look for her?" I asked.

"I need to find her. I come to and the world is fucked up. I need to find her."

"Why?"

"Because she has answers. She's the only one who does."

"How do you know that?"

The clone became agitated as she tried to think of the answers. Umbrella had put a great need for the clone to find Alice but not a real reason. If she hadn't been bitten and the Mormonts not have rescued her, she wouldn't have thought to ask why she needed to find Alice. The need would override everything. Certain needs could override any thought. There was not any mortal alive that could ignore those needs. I liked to think that I could push any emotion away if need be, but that wasn't the truth.

"It isn't for me to question your beliefs, Ocampo." I reassured her and some of the tension left her body. "I would have just liked to understand you more."

I signaled to Khaleesi to come in. The Rain clone understood that something was wrong. She knew that I was hiding something from her. Alex hadn't reassured her before I came and I had disturbed her more with my questions. She was a soldier and I could see the subtle signs of how she would attack. She was fully focused on whatever would walk through the door. I recognized the relief that a fight could bring a person. I remembered living with my direwolf pack and the joys of making a kill. All of us working as one for the betterment of the pack.

"Thi-" I started once Khaleesi was in view.

I couldn't continue as now all intelligence had left the Rain clone's eyes. I couldn't say there was hatred in her eyes though that would be the most human thing to think. Just because humanity had left someone didn't mean they were full of hate. In the clone's case her blank expression was because Umbrella didn't need her to have a personality now. They didn't need her to think about mindlessly killing the woman she cared for. They merely needed her to kill.

I heard Khaleesi stand behind me and her breathing increased. It slowed down once she was able to get herself under control. Her slip, though, revealed a sense of caring for the fellow clone in front of her. This was even though the Rain clone was doing her best to get out of her restraints to kill her. The cuffs around her arms were cutting into the Rain clone's skin. A steady stream of blood was starting to pour onto the floor. I became worried about this situation. Not because I thought that the clone would get free and harm my men, but because she would most likely kill herself. I didn't like creatures dying needlessly.

"Rain, stop it." Khaleesi said softly.

On her face and in her voice there was worry. It was almost like I could taste her uncertainty. But this didn't mean my daughter would break and die. No. On her face and in her voice was also strength and certainty. She would do what needed to be done and regret it later. I had taught her well. I felt the powers inside of me and readied myself to use them. I reminded them that they would come back afterwards and I had always kept that promise. I would always keep that promise.

"Listen to me, this isn't you." My daughter said and the other clone looked at her.

While the Rain clone's eyes showed comprehension, her body was still moving like before. I could see a battle of two personalities behind her eyes. There was a fight that was both inward and outward. I wanted to stop my daughter as she walked over to the clone, but I couldn't. There was a tenderness in my daughter's eyes so I would allow her to believe there was hope. At least until such a time that the Rain clone would cause harm to us.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed.

I turned to see my husband's look of fear while trying to stay strong. His hands were clutched around his gun and I knew he would shoot if there was even a hint the clone was going to escape. He wouldn't care about any moral dilemmas. All he would see was the way to live. I didn't hate him for his beliefs as they would help us now. He would allow myself and Khaleesi to ponder about life. He would allow us to live. It was as cold as the land of always winter, but needed in times like these.

"Rain, you know me." Khaleesi begged, now a mere few inches from her. "You know you don't want to do this. This isn't you."

If Alex shot the clone I would take that as a sign to attack. I knew that if we had to kill the clone my husband would be more saddened by the fact an achievement had been lost rather than a person. The darker part of myself agreed with my husband. It knew that if finding a cure failed that humanity would be lost.

In less than a blink of an eye, the clone attempted to attack my daughter. Somehow it had managed to free its arms and turn its chair over. Alex fired his gun. The three bullets missed both of the clones by mere inches. I jumped out of my chair and prepared to join the fight. Before I got to them their two forms twisted and turned like the wind. The Rain clone could hardly move but she was putting up a good fight. Raising Jorah above my head I prepared to make a killing blow.

"No!" The clone yelled out and my weapon missed her by mere inches.

I reached out with my power and stopped Alex's latest bullets from hitting their marks. My husband would've made a killing blow if I hadn't stopped him. I couldn't allow him to kill the new clone as all her rage had left. In its place was fear of a kind that would freeze the heart of a dragon. Her eyes went back and forth as though she didn't yet have full control.

"I'm here." Khaleesi said kindly. "You can fight it."

I heard my husband holster his gun and walk over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I put one of my hands on his. His pulse slowly went down as we both focused on the Rain clone. It was impressive how well my daughter was controlling the situation. The woman she cared for, perhaps loved, had lost control. Yet Khaleesi still found strength. It was more than a little impressive.

"Is she in control?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine." The clone replied. "Just...I don't know what happened."

"I think you'll need to calm down before we tell you." I told her. "You've already been through enough trauma. You need to relax for a fe-"

"Bullshit. I need answer now."

I wanted to delay this conversation as I truly thought she needed a little more time to adjust. I didn't want her to lose control again when I told her she was a clone. I didn't want her to stress out about worrying needlessly about not being real. However, denying her the truth now could stress her out more. Besides that Khaleesi would tell this clone that she was one.

"The reason Raqus Base is now abandoned is for two reasons." I finally said. "The first was that the base's AI went rogue around the time of the second reason. The second reason is the Umbrella Corporation had made clones of my husband to destroy different Mormonts bases. As of now there have been no mentions of a successful attempt as security has increased. The Alex clone used didn't have much intelligence to it. Its only purpose was to get entry to the base, transform, and infect everyone. We have since made a plan to destroy the main cloning facilities as well as infiltrating one."

"And do you think I'm a clone?" The clone asked. "I'm not a fucking clone. I remember-"

"As much as you need to." Alex said, his voice cold. "All you know is that you need to get to Alice but you don't know why."

"I've been through some goddamn trauma, okay?"

"Rain Ocampo got bitten, became a zombie, and then died."

"But I'm...I'm me."

Khaleesi had gotten off of the clone once she was stable. Now my daughter looked away. Alex was about to say that she wasn't Alice, but a look from me silenced him. He wanted to rush through this delicate process and I couldn't blame him. The answers were so obvious to all but one of us in this room.

"I'm not Alice." Khaleesi replied. "Rin rescued me and I've followed her ever since. I go by Khaleesi, the name she would've given her first child if it had been a girl."

I saw the confusion and horror consume the clone's face. A part of her wanted to battle the idea that she wasn't the original Rain. That she wasn't just a clone that was most likely one of many. In her mind she wouldn't think of herself as real, not at first.

"We like to have the clones give themselves new names." I told the Rain clone. "Everyone, clone and human alike, are capable of making their own choices. For it is our choices, not our blood, that define us."

"Hail." Hail replied. "I'll be Hail Ocampo, then."

"You're part of the Mormonts, Hail Ocampo, and you'll be a full-fledged member soon enough."

I blinked.

"I will do what I can, Rin." Alexander said. "Those memories, if they are there, are buried deep inside. You will understand if it takes many years to find what you're looking for. Time you might not have as you still have to save your Seven Kingdoms from the mad Targaryen whore."

"I understand." I replied. "Do what you can."

"I always have."

I sheathed my sword and put it beside me on my bed. I was so tired and soon I would birth more children. I had been pregnant before and I never remembered my belly growing this large before. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my direwolf pack.


	40. Chapter 40

"Push." A Rasiki said and the rest were silent.

In the brief moments I felt relaxed, I looked at them. Even though all but one was silent, I could see their lips moving. I could also tell that they were saying prayers without speaking. I was the last Kaari and, therefore, their last hope of my House rising again. If I died in childbirth or if all of us died, the hope would be lost. To keep myself calm I focused solely on giving birth. The pain was normal to me and was therefore relaxing. Alec, Jeor, and Eve had come out of me. I begged the gods to let my latest children die of old age. To live a long life and then to die in their sleep. The gods probably wouldn't agree as that was not their way.

I listened to the Rasiki and pushed when she told me to. I also listened to my body for instruction. Finally one screaming child came out of me. I looked at him and his tiny fists. They opened and closed in fear or anger. I don't think even he knew and he wouldn't remember if I ever asked him.

"What do you want to name him?" The Rasiki asked and handed him to another of her order.

"Chris." I replied.

Chris had been good to me in the past. I had used him for a one night stand and yet he remained loyal to me. In the Nightmare he was head of the Rasiki, the most loyal of the Mormonts. I wanted to hold my newborn son but knew the reason why those loyal to my House didn't allow that now. I had another child on the way. I had to focus on my next child. I had to focus for the Kaari.

"Ah!" I yelled out as my next child was born.

I breathed heavily and then focused on calming down. I didn't feel anymore children inside of me. Looking at my youngest child I saw that she was a girl. Her cries sounded angry like a dragon's. I smiled and thought of what to name her.

"What shall be her name?" The Rasiki asked with a smile on her face.

I had provided my House with good fortune this night. Now there were two more members of my line instead of just one. I had done well and had to think of a special name for this twin. I could name her Hisara after the Kaari ruler who had discovered ice dragons. I had her to thank for my own powers, my dragon, and Valonqar. But even though that would make the Rasiki happy I knew there was a different name to be chosen for her. I planned to go back to Daenerys when I could and I needed to send a message. So whatever I named my daughter would have to work for both my former queen and daughter.

"Rhaenys." I replied and there were gasps in the room. "Rhaenys was the only one of Aegon's sister-wives to die while attacking Westeros. When trying to conquer Dorne she found that she wasn't invincible. That revelation was at the cost of her life and her dragon's. I want my daughter's name to be a message for both herself and Daenerys Targaryen. I want both to know that no matter how strong they think they are, they can die. For my daughter it is a life lesson and for the Targaryen it is a warning. If Daenerys goes mad like her father and brother, she won't be able to escape punishment. She won't be able to escape death."

"You could choose an honorable name for that lesson." A Rasiki pointed out, his face fearful.

"I also wish to heal the divide between Kaari and Targaryens. I couldn't do that with a Kaari name."

They bowed and started to chant 'Chris' and 'Rhaenys' as my twins were brought to me and they started to eat. Their hungry mouths and fearful hands didn't understand what life they had been brought into. They would never have the chance at a peaceful life as they would be thrust into conflict. If Daenerys went mad like before, their lives would be in danger. They were also the cornerstones needed to rebuild House Kaari. Their lives would be long but chaotic.

It was a little difficult not dropping either of my two children as they were very eager to feed. It was their first moments in the world and so they had no concept of time. They didn't know that there would be many more chances to eat in the future. All they knew was the now and now they were hungry. I smiled as I enjoyed these moments. Moments of peace and innocence. Moments that were much too brief and fleeting for my liking.  
* * *  
"You should rest some more." One of the Rasiki said as she got out of breath.

Chris and Rhaenys were situated on my back. I had made a little basket that they were strapped into, though neither of them liked being restrained. A few days after he was born, Chris' eyes had turned pure white. At first we had been scared he was blind, but that wasn't the case. He could see fine it was just that his eyes were different. Rhaenys had gone through no such transformation.

"Jorah will be missing me." I told her. "For all I know he thinks that I am dead or never returning to his arms."

She and a few others were following me to the field where Valonqar waited. I didn't want to go back to my husband but delaying the reunion would only make things worse. I hadn't minded lying to Alex in the beginning as he was not a good man. But Jorah was different and I loathed keeping secrets from him. The only way I could comfort myself was that he was hiding secrets too. He hadn't yet told me he had been spying on Daenerys.

"And you are sure he will accept being Lord of House Kaari?" She asked as we approached an impatient dragon.

"I am sure of it." I told her. "He loves me and when he finds out the truth he will have no choice."

There was nothing else said as I mounted my brother. My twins shouted in joy as I made the climb to my seat. Once I was situated I looked down at the Rasiki. For millennia they had served my House and later waited for its return. I would make sure any dealings with Daenerys only meant good for them. They could hold back the bile if our House was made strong again. I would not betray them for anything.

"Up." I said and Valonqar ran.

His powerful limbs propelled him across the field and then into the sky. While dragons are dangerous on land, they are unstoppable in the sky. Everything we are is made to exist in this world above. For hours and hours we flew. I kept my ears alert for any cries of hunger from my children. At first their cries were minor and then they grew loud. I reached out to smell Daenerys' blood and found her to be relatively close by. When Valonqar landed I decided to find a local tavern and ask for my former queen. She didn't tend to be quiet which made my task easier.

The moment my feet touched the ground, Valonqar flew off. I knew he would come back when the night was at its darkest as he was aware we were travelling. Once we reached Daenerys he would do what he wanted. I was certain that he would stay close to my side, though. I sat on a hill and fed my children. We stayed on that hill until noon became dusk.

By the time myself, Rhaenys, Chris, and Valonqar started following Daenerys' trail again I had been to a tavern. I had talked and defended myself against men who thought me weak. For days and nights we traveled. We took breaks during the day whenever my children got hungry or needed to be changed. Me and my children slept by Valonqar and a fire at night. The flames leapt into the air and warmed us.

Finally Daenerys' Dothraki were below us. Valonqar roared and started to circle the camp until a crowd gathered. The tiniest of dragon roars could be heard which caused my brother to roar even louder in excitement. I waited until there was a circle that would be safe to land in. After a few minutes one such circle formed from the crowd. My brother landed with grace without harming anyone. Though one or two humans had to move hurriedly out of the way. I looked down to see Jorah appearing happier than ever and Daenerys with a hopeful expression.

I got off my dragon just as Drogon and Rhaegal rushed to his side. All three of them were extremely excited to see each other but Valonqar had to restrain himself. He didn't want to injure his brethren or the others around him.

"Rin." Jorah said, a smile on his face.

"You had children." Daenerys said as the twins started to move.

"Yes," I said with a smile as all three of us took them out of their basket. "Chris and Rhaenys."

Jorah took his son into his hands and Chris screamed until he was able to touch his father's face. The second one of his fingers touched my husband's face, Chris squealed in glee. After a minute Daenerys handed me Rhaenys. I could see the sadness in the Targaryen's eyes. She had lost a child and here I was with two. I heard her talking with Cersei and remembered how much Daenerys had loathed Jeor. To her he had become a way to mock the loss of her own child. This Daenerys, though, only had sadness with no hint of anger. Her face held no hint of hate. It made it harder for me to think of her ever going mad.

"You know Viserys died." Daenerys said. "Or else you wouldn't have come."

"Once my children were born I would've come back regardless." I told her. "I needed to make sure I delivered my children safely."

"But I would be the wife of Khal Drogo. I wouldn't help retake the Iron Throne."

"That doesn't matter. You are my blood and I don't have the allies necessary to fight Viserys."

"You have a dragon."

"And your brother would have an army loyal to him. If he somehow managed to get the allies he needed, I wouldn't just be fighting him. Dragons are powerful but humans are deadly."

"We are glad to have you back, Rin." Jorah said, putting a hand on my shoulder while Chris rested against his chest.

His touch made me feel as if being here was the right place to be. I was with the man I loved and our two children. I was also with my queen before she went mad. This was a fantasy that I would've preferred to live in. But if I stayed in this dream long enough I would see Daenerys take the Iron Throne. In the end of that story she might devolve into madness yet again. I could be right back where I had left Westeros. How many dreams could I create to run away to? When would I have to face reality again?  
* * *  
"Why did you decide to come back now?" Daenerys asked as we walked around the Dothraki camp.

Jorah was in our tent with the twins. He trusted me with the Targaryen as I was both loyal and a good fighter. If anyone tried to harm her I would kill them. Valonqar had stayed with his brethren for some time but then had flown away either to fly or to feed. I could hear his wings in the distance so I knew he was relatively close by. If there was danger I couldn't handle he would be able to get here in time. I trusted him like my first dragon.

"The twins had been born and I was able to travel again." I told her. "Why would there be another reason?"

"I've been having dreams." Daenerys replied. "I see myself on the Iron Throne and corpses around me. I see Ser Jorah Mormont's corpse clutching a burned child. I see your corpse with a winged serpent coming out of your stomach and then dying. I see Rhaegar with a shocked expression on his face."

"I cannot pretend to understand the nature of your dreams."

That was a lie. Jorah was clutching Jeor in her dream. Had she dreamed of one reality because she hadn't met my twins yet? She had seen the sigil of House Kaari coming out of my stomach which symbolized my House dying. With me and my children dead the Kaari would be alive no longer. The House that had stood through a great genocide would finally find its end. The clash between Targaryens and Kaari would be over. The three headed dragon would win. Her brother symbolized the fact that she had changed. She adored Rhaegar and had named her child and one of her dragons after him. He could mean nothing else.

"You gave good advice and consul to my brother." Daenerys pointed out. "Can't you do the same for me?"

"I think you know what your dream means." I replied, avoiding a real answer. "You're just too afraid to say it yourself."

"Yes...I retake the Iron Throne but I'm not myself. I destroy those closest to me."

A more traditional Kaari would take this as a sign to kill her. My ancestors wouldn't take a chance with a Targaryen destroying all they had worked for. All they had risked. They had killed dragons to try to destroy House Targaryen. It wouldn't be beyond the realm of possibility to murder Daenerys where she stood now. Not to them at least.

"I knew I had seen the winged serpent before." Daenerys said and I saw her eyes looking at my sword.

The hilt had a winged serpent, the sigil of my House, going around it. I could lie to her and tell her that the winged serpent in her dream was merely coincidence. It was merely a way to communicate my death. I could lie but I felt that would be wrong. The truth would come out sometime and at least now she might have a good reaction. The fear she had at her dream might stop her from lashing out. Maybe it was Yara who had fueled Daenerys Targaryen's hate for the Kaari.

"I kept Rhaegar's secrets and he kept mine." I told her. "When him and Lyanna Stark ran off together I kept quiet. It wasn't for me to tell others what happened. He, in turn, kept a bigger secret for me. I do not believe in hate for the sake of anger. I seek to understand others which includes being aware of nuances. I am not Targaryen and yet he lied about me to keep me safe. He lied because I wanted peace between our Houses. The agreement was that once he took the Iron Throne I would have Dragonstone, the truth about me would be revealed, and I would marry into House Targaryen."

"So you're..." Daenerys said, disbelief on her face. "You're a Kaari?"

"Your dream showed the sigil of my House coming out of my corpse. You weren't just having a vision of my death but the death of my House. After so long your House would have crushed mine."

"I don't want that."

I could hear the many questions in her voice. Over the many days, weeks, or months I spent here there would be time to give answers. I remembered being told in Meereen that I was the last of the Kaari. I remembered how I finally understood the human concept of being prideful of one's House. Things had changed for me that day. I imagined that Daenerys must also feel unnerved.

"Does Jorah know?" Daenerys asked. "He should know that he's Lord Kaari."

"No, I haven't told him." I told her. "The gods would force my hand at some point, I knew and waited for that. They did so with your dream. He could be the Lord of my House if he wanted to. He is the one man I love above all others. I can't think of a better person by my side."

I wondered if this show of forgiveness would sway her later in life. She would find out that Jorah had been spying on her. If she remembered how I had forgiven House Targaryen for its genocide against my family, maybe she could forgive Jorah easier. Maybe she could more easily see how he had changed. I knew I couldn't stand idly by if she exiled him. It would be a fateful sign that she was falling into madness. At least to my mind.

The rest of our time together that day was spent talking about the more mundane. I didn't mind as the revelation of my House was enough. She would need time to think about what I had said. I knew I still needed to think about being raised as a direwolf and then being told I was a dragonlord.  
* * *  
"Kaari." Jorah said that night in our tent.

It had taken hours but our children were finally asleep. Chris had been hungrier than normal while Rhaenys wanted to play. As she was still so small the games were easy and simple. However, they were tiring to both myself and Jorah after a certain length of time. I saw this as a night where both of us would be waking up many times as Rhaenys decided to wake up. It was hard being a mother at times yet something I adored. I brought life into this world and not just death.

"Yes." I told him.

As we had played with our daughter while our son had drifted off to sleep, I had told Jorah about my true heritage. Daenerys hadn't told my love the truth as she wanted me to tell him. She had allowed me the choice of when and how I would tell him. To me there hadn't been a better time than tonight.

I put my head on his naked chest. I breathed in and found his scent intoxicating as always. I could hear the bear inside which made me smile. His hand ran through my hair as he calmed himself down.

"Does Daenerys know?" Jorah asked.

"I told her earlier today." I replied. "She told me of a dream she has been having. One involved the Kaari sigil. It felt wrong to continue to hide the truth from her. She is going through doubt and I will not add to it if all possible. I trusted her not to kill me upon learning the truth unlike Viserys."

"You're a much braver person than I."

"If I was truly brave I would've told her before."

"If you weren't brave you would have continued to hide the truth."

He hadn't told me about how he had spied for the Iron Throne but I could tell that was what he was referencing. He had had multiple chances to tell Daenerys and hadn't taken them. I didn't like him feeling like he wasn't brave or honorable. He was a good man and my Azor Ahai. He was a worthy man to bear the mantle of the ancient hero. One day Jorah would fully transform into the man I had married. For now this version would do.

"When I first saw you today I noticed a change." I told him and turned to look at his face. "I can't explain it but only that I saw it. I don't think only one person stepped out of that fire changed. When she came out of that fire you changed also."

"I'm still the same man." Jorah replied.

"No, you're not."

I ran a hand from his chin all the way to the back of his neck. I liked the feel of his facial hair on my fingers. He bent his head down and we kissed. His hands slowly pulled down the sleeves of my outfit. They were thin sleeves, barely wider than a blade of grass. Jorah's arms guided me onto his lap once my tits were out. His hands rested on my hips and then his lips were on my tits.

"Oooh..." I moaned softly, trying to keep quiet so none of my children wake.

It was hard to keep quiet. So hard. My husband's lips were...suddenly the covers were on the floor and he was above me. I put my hands around his neck as his hands went under my skirt. I bit my lower lip as he entered me.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned and tilted my head back.

He lightly bit my neck and I closed my eyes. I needed him so badly. I needed him to continue and never stop. My body started to shiver and I roughly took off his pants. He moved so that I could better do this and never took his fingers out of me. Not until his cock was out did he stop fingering me.

"Rin..." He moaned softly and paused before entering me.

Both of us looked at our children before continuing. Once we were assured that they were sound asleep, he started fucking me. I moaned and I kissed him deeply. Our kisses grew rougher and wilder at the same time his thrusts did.

"Jor...ah...oh...please...ooooh!" I moaned loudly and suddenly my husband was underneath me.

"Ri...ooo...iiin..." Jorah moaned as I started to ride him.

I rode him rougher than any Dothraki did a horse. I rode him as if he were a rabid direwolf. I leaned my head back to the sky as I felt myself approach climax. A moment before I came I felt Jorah fill me with his cum.

"Jor...ah!" I yelled and I kissed him deeply.

For a few minutes we stayed in the same position. Sweat drenching our bodies as did the scent of lovemaking. It was so simple right now. My husband and I were just animals. We were just creatures no less or more important than a raven. We stayed in the same position until Chris started to cry out and then Rhaenys joined him. Jorah and I smiled at each other.

I walked over to the twins and just looked at them.

I blinked.

Hail would start as a Tim like everyone else had. She would learn to live as a Mormonts or leave. I hadn't given her much choice but I thought her answer was obvious. Her and Khaleesi had feelings for each other because of their blood. For now I saw her staying here if only to grow used to the world.

"And if I decide to leave?" Hail asked.

"That will be your choice and it will not be argued." I replied calmly.

Khaleesi attempted to control her expression but it was obvious to me what she felt. She didn't want Hail to leave because she might find herself following the fellow clone.


	41. Chapter 41

"Any questions?" The teacher asked as he looked around the classroom.

The Mormonts had taken to calling people like him a teacher and the room we were in a classroom. Because of the hectic nature of the Nightmare, there was no real time to run a school. Currently there was not enough peace to allow any classes to remain in session very long. I had tried to get Alex to teach and he had refused. Unless it was what he called 'on the job training'. I didn't want the knowledge of this reality to be lost forever so I had decided to try a system. When the right people were available there would be classes that anyone could attend. While I preferred people to announce their intentions to join classes beforehand, there was no rule against just showing up.

To allow for this hectic pace, the classroom was any room that could be spared. The current room that was being used was also a torture room. There were blood stains that hadn't yet been cleaned up. Looking around I saw the people that had cleanup duty grimacing.

"I'm going to Nymeria Base in a few days." One young woman said. "You're having the test after I leave. Is there any way I can take it before I go?"

This class was about poetry. Many had thought that having classes like these were a waste of time. The Kaari had debated for some time but finally we had come up with a reason they worked. The only way one could truly live was through embracing life. Life was not just science but the songs that helped you carry on. Poetry might not help win the war but it would provide humans with a society worth living in.

There weren't many pupils here as many still found these subjects dull. The class was made up of humans that had been studying literature before the t-virus outbreak and Rasiki hopeful. Some that were seeking to become Rasiki thought they would have a better chance by showing up. They were wrong but I wouldn't tell them that. After every class I would tell Chris about anything notable the Rasiki hopeful had done. Finally, some humans in the room were using this class as a chance to sleep.

"I can arrange that." The teacher said. "It will be different than the test I will give the rest of the class."

His eyes glared at the class as a warning. Some Mormonts would cheat even though there was no real worth to the tests. At least not yet. There was no curriculum as things were too hectic in the Nightmare. Only recently had classes been enacted and there would be changes in the future. However, the human need to win made cheating a possibility.

"Dismissed." The teacher said and the Mormonts filed out.

I watched as all the Mormonts left. Some of them yawned loudly enough that I knew they were using the poetry class to nap. It was a free way to get extra sleep. I would have reprimanded them about it but I could understand the need. Especially those that had recently gotten off of guard rotation. Those that were on guard rotation had only brief moments of sleep before they had to watch again. The first few days after being on guard rotation people were permitted to sleep for a few days. They only got up to eat, shit, and piss. Even after those days some humans were still tired. While I allowed classes to be used to sleep in now, once there was a better structure napping would not be permitted. At that time these classes wouldn't be able to be used to get out of duties.

"You did a good job." I commended the teacher as I got up.

"I am glad you find this class worth your time to attend, Isaacs." He replied.

"Poetry records history in a way that prose cannot. It adds a flavor and a richness to humanity that would be lost otherwise. It gives a purpose to life instead of mere survival."

"If only most of the people here thought the same way. People coming here merely to nap is more than disheartening."

"Once classes become more structured that won't happen. Mormonts won't be able to come to classes merely to nap."

"When will that happen?"

I could see the hope in his eyes. I wanted to tell him an exact date but that was unknown right now. While knowledge had to be passed down that didn't change the fact that there were other things to worry about. Other things that had to be dealt with or there would be no humanity. Hail Ocampo was going through training with Khaleesi's guidance. I was still waiting for my own infiltration mission to start. The cure worked, I had seen the other tests after Hail had been dealt with, and that meant the next stage would be worked on. The stage where the Mormonts would start to become more aggressive.

"I can't say." I finally replied. "It all depends on how other factors work out. A new society is being built and yet I can't focus solely on that. If there is no one left to rebuild the Nightmare, your poetry won't matter."

"I understand." He said. "I just wish things could go faster. I want to go back to teaching at my university and living in my house. I had a lovely garden outside that my late wife tended. She died a few years before the world ended. I thought God hated her back then. Now I think he hates me."

"Your God allowed you into my service, I don't think that's hate. You might have had to live through the end of the world but you are helping to rebuild."

"Yes, Isaacs."

With that we both left the room.  
* * *  
I put Eve on a ground covered with flowers. Close by there were more flowers and trees. Off in the distance there was a small lake. The temperature was pleasing and the smell made me relax. My daughter rolled around on the floor making sounds. Of course this wasn't really the outside and was, instead, a room. If one was of a high enough rank they could program the room to appear as one of many scenarios. All of them to make weary Mormonts imagine they were in a better place. If one was homesick they could choose a scenario that was closest to their former home. This was one place that sex was not allowed due to the sophisticated equipment. Even I would never fuck Alex in here in case that ruined this room forever.

"This is what the world will look like, Eve." I told her. "This is the world your mother and father are helping to create."

Eve didn't seem to understand me and just giggled. I wanted to spend eternity like this. I wanted peace and for the Nightmare to resolve its own problems. I wanted the ability to raise a family without danger. I knew that was idiocy and I had responsibilities. Looking at my daughter made me want to have the childhood she was having. A childhood with dangers but one where she knew what she was. She was a human. She would never have to suffer the revelations I had.

I heard the sound of the door opening and turned to see Hail enter. It had only been a short time since she had arrived yet she had progressed quickly through training. I had my suspicions that Khaleesi had been helping her. If my daughter had that meant she thought Hail would be staying.

"The training has completed for the day?" I asked.

"Yeah, what little of it I have left to do." Hail replied dismissively. "The only thing standing in my way is Kaari approval."

"But that's not what you wanted to talk about now."

The clone grew embarrassed and I wondered why. I had gotten better with spending time with Khaleesi, K-Mart, and Chris but hadn't spent much time with Hail. There was so much to do and I had to prepare for a long mission. No one was certain how long it would take so I was even more worried about the Mormonts. If those I cared about died I would never forgive myself. Especially if my young daughter before me died. I couldn't lose another child. I had already lost Franc, Alec, the unborn bastard, and Jeor. Too many had died. I had buried more children than any mother should have to.

"Khaleesi says you're not from here." Hail said. "Not from this planet. It's fucking medieval times wherever you're from."

"Where you are in the Nightmare, the known world would be considered 'medieval'." I replied. "It's the world I grew up in and no less harsh than your own. In the Nightmare the end of the world has already come and in mine it's coming soon. Jon Snow believes the White Walkers to be returning and I agree. The return of Azor Ahai, Nissa Nissa, and Lightbringer are proof of that. Soon Westeros will have to deal with what is going on in the Nightmare. Except if the White Walkers win...there will be no recovering for the humans there."

"I...I meant to ask if the suitor has to make sure it is alright with the parents."

"You wish to marry Khaleesi?"

The love Hail had for Khaleesi wasn't surprising to me. When I had first met Jorah I had fallen for him. I had opened up to him in a way I hadn't before to anyone else. Instantly I knew that we would be together for life. Instantly I knew no barrier could ever separate us for long. So I could understand Hail's feelings for my eldest daughter.

"Yes, I do." Hail replied. "She's the only reason I'm deciding to stay with you."

"Your decision to marry is very sudden." I told her.

"It's the fucking end of the world. Should it really matter to follow traditions? Any of us could die at any moment. I don't want to die without being her wife."

"In someone else's case I wouldn't mind. In your case I'm worried that you can't separate yourself from your blood. We are the choices we make and one day you might find yourself foreign to Rain. You might share different values or like different foods. At that time your love for my daughter might go away. You might find that your love for her isn't your own. You are your own person, Hail. You're not Rain except by superficial means."

There was confusion mixed with sadness in her eyes. The lesson of what a clone was had taken me awhile to learn. I had killed many Alice clones while convincing myself they weren't real. They were no more meaningful than cattle. No, they didn't have even the worth of cattle. But I had learned to accept them as their own kind. Even though a clone was the same genetically, they still had the ability to react differently from each other. Khaleesi was a loyal friend of mine while Alice was an enemy.

I picked up Eve as she had started to cry. She waved her hands around in a panic while her voice rose. I had seen her bump into one of the hologram projectors. It had been light but enough to set my daughter off. I held her close and kissed her head. I spoke softly in nothing more than random sounds. Finally my daughter quieted but didn't want to leave my side yet.

"I won't stop you doing what your heart says." I continued. "If you want to marry Khaleesi, you may do so. I wonder, though, if the decision you're making is truly yours."

"She's right." Hail said. "You do worry too much."

"If people worried as much as I did then maybe Raqus Base would still be here."

"Aren't you worried about Noah?"

Noah was Eden Base's AI. It was to help manage test results as well as manage some of the other rooms. The room I was in now was one Noah helped with. The reason why not just anyone could decide which scenario currently appeared was due to safety. Before Gandalf's malfunction there had been an idea to expand what the scenarios could do. Now that had been discarded until the rogue AI finished being examined.

"Of course I am." I replied. "The rest of the Kaari keep me under control, though."

"If I become a Rasiki will I be able to order Noah about?" Hail asked.

"Just because you're close to Khaleesi doesn't mean it'll be any easier to become a Rasiki. Besides, you'll also have to impress Chris Redfield. He makes the final decisions in that department."

I hoped that she wasn't talking about being a Rasiki merely to impress me. She might hope that such a show would indicate she planned to stay. If she planned to stay that might mean she would remain loyal to my eldest daughter. From what I had learned about the original Rain, she had been a very good fighter. Her skill would be more than appreciated as a Rasiki. All that was left was loyalty.

"Doesn't your council have a say also?" Hail questioned.

"We have him in the room as we discuss the latest recruits." I replied. "It's the job of the Kaari to give Chris advice on new recruits. With a group of people many viewpoints can be discussed. Alex may think of something that no other person in the room can. With the Rasiki it is extremely important to make sure we're picking the right people."

"And Chris always goes with the Kaari's advice?"

"Usually. If you wish to become a Rasiki, you need to impress Chris. You also need to prove to the whole council that you are worthy of the title. If you become that rank your loyalty must lie with the Mormonts."

"What kind of things would you be teaching me?"

"You are currently not of that rank so I can't tell you. If a Rasiki ever turned against the Mormonts the whole organization might fall. That's why we don't accept just anyone. Rasiki training makes people the most powerful in my organization."

Hail nodded and we started to walk around the room. While it was made to appear larger than it was, it was still of decent size. For a few hours we bonded. We hardly talked but I didn't mind. I was glad to be learning more about the woman who sought to marry my daughter.  
* * *  
"So the clone wants to marry a clone." Alex said as he changed Eve's diaper.

Our daughter had left a rather nasty piece of shit for him. She had been crying which forced me to go to the nearest room for children. A room made solely to help with children such as Eve that needed to be changed. Luckily Alex had been close by and was more than eager to help.

"You disapprove?" I asked him.

"You also didn't approve enough to give Hail your blessings." Alex reminded me.

"It's too soon in my opinion. They have just met. Love is formed through much time and troubles. If you can stand together through the darkest times, you belong together."

"That's not what happened when I asked for you to marry me."

"Our situation was completely different."

He didn't smile much but now he had a grin. We had been tested only to end up together. At least end up together until I had to leave the Nightmare forever. I would heal this world only to leave at its moment of glory. It was unfair that I would have to leave when I had formed so many connections here. Yet it would also be impossible for me to leave Westeros. Without Daenerys as queen, the Seven Kingdoms would need a ruler to protect it. That job, sadly, fell to me. Yet I also couldn't bear to leave the other reality where my old friend hadn't yet turned mad. The gods had not been kind to me.

"Let's hope it stays completely different from Khaleesi and Hail's relationship." I replied with a smirk.

"I do think it's foolish to keep Hail." Alex said as his smile faded. "She will never stop being a sleeper agent."

I nodded my agreement. What made Hail being a sleeper agent more frightening was her relationship with my daughter. Khaleesi looked like the woman Hail was supposed to kill right down to the DNA. Alex's job was to not like everyone and therefore be more suspicious. His job was to value his own safety above all others. This made him able to point out things that would be otherwise missed. I loved and hated my husband for his nature.

"If you are afraid of her why do you allow her to stay?" Alex asked.

"I trust my daughter to defend herself." I replied. "I also believe in giving her a chance. If Hail failed her first attempt at killing Alice she would be assumed dead. I don't think that Umbrella, nasty as they are, would foresee any other outcome."

Alex raised his eyebrow but didn't disagree. He had thought himself more powerful than death and so would the rest of Umbrella. He knew his old company's weaknesses as well as his own. I didn't think Hail would stop being a sleeper agent, just that that part of her would be buried deep. So deep as to never be awakened again. The clone wouldn't be a danger to the Mormonts ever again. That being said, she would be watched over to make sure I didn't make a terrible mistake.

"We need to get back to work." Alex said as he finished changing Eve. "If Hail is going to attack the Mormonts I would prefer to die doing my work."

We kissed. His kiss made me want to fuck in the view of my men. His mouth and touch always set me off. I controlled myself, though, as fucking now wouldn't be proper. Any of my men that looked at me in the throes of ecstasy would trust me less.

I took Eve in my arms and parted ways from my husband for now.  
* **  
The cold water washed over my body. Too many people had showered so that the water had turned an icy temperature. This wouldn't have been a problem but producing the cure meant putting resources elsewhere. I didn't mind as much as some humans as I was a survivor and had lived some of my childhood in the North. Some of the Tims that arrived didn't mind in the least bit as this was the first time they could have a shower in safety.

My nipples had hardened because of the cold. I poked my head out of the shower when I heard familiar steps. His face looked weary from the day and I realized I would have to send him off on a mission. Any mission to help him keep focused.

"Chris." I said.

He looked at me with a weary smile and waved. We had fucked once and had a child. There was no part of me that wanted him sexually anymore and he had made his peace. He was still a man, though, and his eyes looked at the top of my tits for a few seconds.

"I heard you're supposed to be shipping off tomorrow." Chris said and entered the shower stall next to me.

"I am." I replied and closed the curtain to conceal my naked form. "I don't like having to leave Eve and Alex alone. I just feel that I'm going to lose another child."

"You're not going to lose her."

"That's what I thought about Franc, Alec, and Jeor. I was wrong about all of them. They're all dead and all my children are doomed to die."

"No they ar-fuck!"

I held back a chuckle when Chris turned on the shower. While I didn't mind the temperature, others had stronger reactions to it. I continued to wash myself without any major discomfort. I could experience minor pains but if they weren't deadly there was no danger. No danger meant no reason to panic. I had had to grow up with that philosophy to survive. Humans like Chris, no matter how well-trained, didn't have the intense upbringing I did. Upbringing that made survival an instinct.

"Your children aren't all going to die." Chris said after his body adjusted. "Especially the one named Chris. He isn't going to die."

I smiled at that. Chris was a good friend and would've made an excellent husband if that is what I had wanted. Even though he was better for me, my heart cried out for Alex. It would always cry out for Alex even when I could never see my husband again. A time when winter had ended and all the wars had been won.

"Chris with the pure white eyes." I replied. "He will grow to be a strong fighter like his father and mother."

"Are you ever going to return to the version of that reality with the mad Daenerys?" Chris asked.

"I will. I don't know when it's just...staying where I am is so peaceful. In Essos I could stop my queen from becoming mad. I could make it so that she sits on the Iron Throne instead of myself."

"And what about the original Jorah?"

Jorah...Jorah who was now standing beside his wife and deceased son. He was in pain while I was away in a paradise. No, not a paradise just something better. Anything was better than my queen's betrayal. I had served her loyally and yet she had become my enemy. But I couldn't leave Jorah even if I was in pain.

"I'll go back when the gods allow it." I told Chris. "Now I have Rhaenys and Chris to look after. I need to see them live a few years before I abandon them. As for you, I've heard there are a few new recruits."

"Yes." Chris said sounding confused about the switch of topics.

"Take them to a few outposts and then come back to Eden. They need to be tested in the wastelands."

"Thank you."

I blinked.

They were innocent to what the world was really like. Chris and Rhaenys would grow up in the company of humans. They would never understand the hardships of the world like I did. They would never know what it was like being pulled from the corpse of a woman you could hardly think of as your mother. They would never know the true thrill of a kill, which was a good thing.

"I'm thinking about my childhood." I told Jorah, not bothering to turn my head. "They will have a much better one than I ever did. I'll make sure of it."

As the words came out of my mouth I heard a haunting melody.


	42. Chapter 42

"Come back here." Jorah said once the twins quieted.

While his voice was cheerful there was a worry to it. It was as if he too had heard the haunting melody. He too could sense an omen of terrible things about to happen. I walked over quickly to our bed and was embraced by his arms. His arms were both comforting and protective. I didn't ask him if he was afraid as I felt that the wrong question to ask. If he wanted to admit fear he would. If he wanted to pretend nothing was wrong I would allow it.

My eyes closed and at first my dreams were normal. I was riding my dragon again and it was the perfect day. The wind was not too strong nor too light and prey was down below. I clutched onto my dragon and then she dove down. She let out a loud roar as her breath burned the horses. Laughing loudly I felt as if nothing could be better than this. A man's touch could not allow me to feel such a rush of euphoria. Only sky, earth, and sea could make me feel truly happy. Only those things were needed to truly be alive.

As my dragon flew through her own flames, the scenery changed. I had married a woman for love and she had become disappointed with my home. I had done everything I could to please her. I had sold humans into slavery just to buy her gifts. I had betrayed my father and my House. I could have taken Longclaw when I fled into exile, but that was more than unforgivable to even think about. Jorah's life flashed before me and I was taken to various moments. In Essos I saw his second wife leaving him even after all he had done for her. I saw him agree to spy on Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen. I saw his allegiance shift quickly to his new queen. I felt the fear he felt of her and I finding out the truth.

Suddenly I was meeting my new husband. My brother wanted an army and I was the item to be sold off. Khal Drogo was brutish and I was afraid of him. Eventually I learned to love him and was devastated by his death. For a brief moment I thought of not going into the fire as I looked at Jorah. He was dedicated to me so I knew I would be protected. But I walked into the fire as I was in so much pain. I saw Daenerys' life go before me like Jorah's had. I saw her entire life and all her desires.

Both of their memories faded from my mind. Things were being shown to me but not all were meant to be kept. Not even half. After my former queen's memories left, it was my turn. At first everything was like the others'. I saw important moments such as my first kill and some of my time with my pack. I saw when they got rabies and died leaving me alone. I saw myself in Valyria becoming a stone man. My memories got hard to translate during that time but then they righted themselves. I could clearly see how I had saved the Raqus family. I could clearly see a few of my adventures with my dragon as well as her death. The last clear memory was making love to Jorah for the first time.

Then...it was hard to explain. I lived in multiple realities at once though I didn't experience them that way. I would spend some time in one reality and then switch to another reality. That's how it would seem to me but it was happening all at once. Or maybe it wasn't. Time seemed to be a very mortal concept once your eyes had been opened.

Whatever the spell was that had made me see Jorah and Daenerys' memories struggled with mine. All my memories before Jorah were normal but then the split had occurred. Alec Isaacs' and Jeor Kaari's births seemed to happen at once. April Dekker, Khaleesi, and Bronn were around me. Daenerys betrayed me the same moment I met her in this reality. Alex and the two Jorahs merged into one demonic looking being. Jorah made love to me on the Iron Throne with a Tyrant's head. Through all this confusion I heard a voice that wasn't a voice. It was a feeling telling me to go to Valyria. I felt that the reason the Kaari had become a House was there.

I woke up in a sweat and turned to see Jorah having troubled dreams. I shook him awake and he yelled out before calming down. Sweat was going down his face too and I felt bad for him. At least I partially understood the mass of memories. He wouldn't understand any of the images from my memories.

"I'm here, Jorah." I told him.

"Who was that man?" He asked as his eyes struggled to remain focused. "He was...he had my face but he was..."

"His name is Alexander Isaacs."

"You love him."

The words out of my husband's mouth was a statement and yet also a question. I didn't know how to answer him. Of course I loved Alex yet my love for him would be hard to explain to Jorah. My Jorah had agreed to me pursuing a relationship with Alex if that is what I wanted. The Jorah next to me in bed didn't know about that agreement. He would see it as a betrayal.

"It is complicated." I told Jorah. "I will explain when I get back. You have my word."

"Where are you going?" Jorah asked.

"Near the end of my memories there was something calling to me. I think that is where the first memory is hidden."

"First memory...you think you're going to find out why the Targaryens and Kaari had such a rivalry? You're going to risk being infected with grey scale?"

It sounded somewhat humorous for Jorah to be worrying about me getting infected by grey scale. My Jorah had tried to go through what remained of Valyria and so had contracted the deadly disease. A deadly disease that Father had become very efficient at curing. At least in my home reality Father would be wealthy and alive.

"I have to go." I told him. "I will explain everything when I get back. Before I go I'm going to make sure Daenerys is awake. Jorah, she will know the truth about you when she wakes up. I doubt that memory will fade from her mind like the others."

"I...I...she won't forgive me." Jorah said sadly.

"I knew you were a spy by the time you were in her service. I believed that you would prove yourself loyal to her. You have proven me correct and I doubt that will change. I will convince her when I get back if need be."

My husband looked shocked and relieved at the same time. A tear went down his cheek as I changed into riding clothes. As I changed clothes I explained that I would also call upon the Rasiki to guard the camp. I didn't know who had cast the spell and preferred talented magic users to protect the camp. I didn't tell him that if Daenerys exiled him that she would be murdered. I would take her exiling Jorah as a sign of her madness. I wouldn't let her take the throne if it meant her being mad. Not again.

I kissed Jorah and then walked quickly towards Daenerys' tent. The Dothraki that were awake only glanced at me briefly. They knew how much their khaleesi trusted me and didn't pay me much mind. Upon entering her tent I saw that she was asleep and sweating. How many more of my memories were tormenting her?

"Daenerys," I said and shook her. "Wake up. You need to wake up."

"I killed your child!" Daenerys shouted, her voice and eyes more wild than a direwolf's.

"No, you didn't. You are here and sane."

"But I could become like my father. Your visions and my dream. I'm going to go mad..."

"You can change. I'll explain my memories later, I just needed to make sure you woke up before I went."

"Where are you going?"

Daenerys' eyes weren't just scared, they were lost. I wished I could take away all her fears but I couldn't. I worried constantly that she would betray me yet again. I would do all I could to preserve her sanity even while I thought it was a useless fight.

"I think the answer to why our Houses were at war lies in Valyria." I told her. "I will have Rasiki here to guard you, Jorah, and my children."

She nodded and I knew it would be a few hours until she recovered. She had seen the Dragonpit where my child had died. I had been forced to kill my own child because of her. Maybe her vision and my memories would help hold back the madness. I felt I should remain by her side to help her recover. I knew how badly that memory could affect her as I had fled into another reality because of it.

"Jorah betrayed me from the first." Daenerys said as I started to exit her tent.

"He did." I told her as I stopped to look back at her. "He has also been by your side more loyally than anyone else. He might not have come to you with the purest of intentions, but that has changed."

"I can't forgive him for this. I won't."

"Jorah has my confidence and not just because I bore him two children. Whatever your decision ends up being, keep my children safe."

I looked at her face and behind her anger I saw hurt. It was the hurt that was making her flee into anger. It was hurt that would make her push him away just to make herself feel better. I hoped that Jorah having my confidence would keep her calm until my return. If she did make my husband leave her service she would die. I knew he would never forgive me for that but I had to think of the Seven Kingdoms above all else. Jorah's love had to come second to that.

She said nothing more as I headed out of the camp. I didn't like leaving with Jorah's fate unknown, but I had to. I had to find out the first memory, the most important thing. I called out to Valonqar and he landed in front of me. He let out pained moans as if he could sense what had happened. Dragons were magical creatures and so he had probably sensed something. Though I didn't know how much.

Climbing to my spot was relaxing as I was able to pretend there was nothing different. I pretended that he was my dragon and nothing had changed. Once I was fully on him he took to the starry skies. I wasn't going to ride Valonqar all the way to Valyria as I wanted him to guard Daenerys, Jorah, and my children. If the Rasiki failed to protect them then it would fall to my little brother to defend.

Once we were far enough away that I thought we wouldn't be spotted, I jumped from Valonqar's back. Quickly I transformed into the monstrous form of my dragon. I was white as ice and larger than Drogon by a few feet. It felt good to finally have wind under my wings again. While I had been raised a direwolf, my blood and soul was a dragon. My ancestors had once been dragonlords in Old Valyria.

For a few hours my little brother followed me and then eventually headed back to Jorah. Valonqar had his role to play and I had mine. Once he left my side I informed the Rasiki of what I wanted done. For a day I flew all the while trying to keep out of the eyes of humans. When there were clouds I would fly underneath to hide my form. A few instances I traveled as a human to better keep out of view. As I got closer to Valyria I felt a darkness. This wasn't my fear as I could tell the two apart.

I finally entered Valyria at noon. Even though I was flying above the cursed land, I felt more afraid than I ever had been. The darkness I had felt before was here no longer as though it had turned its gaze. Maybe it thought my journey to this place would kill me. Or maybe it planned to hurt me in other ways once I had left.

I rode the thermals so I didn't have to expend so much energy as I looked for...whatever it was I was looking for. On the ground I could see the stone men. Some were sitting quietly and looking troubled. The people with grey scale who had just arrived were terrified. They looked up at me and I could see prayers leaving their lips. The majority of stone men were angrily going around doing what they could to quell the pain. No, they weren't trying to stop the pain as they weren't conscious enough to do that. They were merely reacting to their pain without any real thoughts about their actions.

My eyes drifted to an open patch of ground. I landed in the middle of it and transformed back to a human. A human in body only as my mind was something else. I grasped Alexander as I focused on what had called me here. A few pieces of grass were trying vainly to grow which added a bit of life to the dull scenery around me.

"I remember this place." Alexander told me. "I don't know why but it holds importance."

For a few minutes neither of us said anything then I thrust it into the ground. Both of us were in shock as the motion was so sudden and I didn't know why I had done it. As soon as the sword was planted firmly in the ground the scenery changed. Instinctively I knew this was long before the Doom of Valyria. This was long before the Targaryens nearly completed their genocide on the Kaari. This was when the Kaari lived and yet hadn't formed a House. I found myself in the field and yet viewing the events from a distance.

There were children playing while the adults watched. In the center of the field was an ancient dragon. He was old even in comparison to the other dragons of Valyria. He was the last dragon before the species made its transition into humans. It had been a sudden yet lengthy transition. The eggs he had helped fertilize had hatched into the first human Kaari.

The children weren't afraid of him and would play on him leaving the adults to shout at them. It wasn't polite to treat something so ancient so foolishly. The last dragon, though, didn't mind and even seemed to chuckle. I smiled at the scene. It was one of peace and tranquility. All tranquility left the scene as a group of Targaryen soldiers came doing a mock battle. The Kaari all raced to the edge of the field merely to get away as there was no fear in their eyes. The warriors fought bravely for imaginary gains. The dragon didn't care until the fight came a little too close for his comfort.

The last dragon snapped at one of the Targaryens merely to make them go away. There was no hatred in his eyes, merely annoyance. The Targaryen soldiers, whether intentionally or not, took the meaning to be one of battle. Excitedly he told the other warriors to kill the dragon as that would be a true test of their skill. I stared on in horror knowing I could not change these events. I watched as the old dragon was too weary to properly fight off such an energized group. There was no fear in the Targaryens' eyes, only childish glee.

Once the Kaari realized that their sacred dragon might die, they rushed towards the Targaryens. Even the children put up a good fight but to no avail. Kaari and Targaryen blood was spilt as the last dragon lay dying. The moment the dragon breathed its last breath the Kaari became more than vicious. Spells were cast and the Targaryens were driven off.

One of the children held out his hands to touch the dragon and the young one glowed. An adult frantically took the glow from the child and put it into her dagger. There was a promise made that once a better home was found, the last dragon would live again but not as a creature of flesh.

"Alexander, you're him." I said as the realization dawned on me. "You're the last dragon. You couldn't remember that before as the memory was too painful."

"I am." It replied. "I see now that I kept the memory buried deep. The pain of my own death is something I would prefer not to remember."

I took Alexander from the ground and used it to block another's sword. Once my sword was taken from the ground the scenery shifted. I hadn't allowed it to confuse me as now was not the time. Viserys and I traded blows for a few minutes. I didn't know how he had come back to life only that he had. Death had also granted him much better skill with the sword. Both of us stopped our fighting when the stone men could be heard.

Feeling Viserys' essence I felt the darkness from earlier. For some reason he had changed his mind and taken interest in me. Did he merely want to show that he was alive or was there some other reason?

"I heard you had died in Vaes Dothraki." I said once the threat of stone men had passed. "What I told you earlier still remains true. I will kill you."

Again our blades clashed. The Targaryen had made a fatal mistake so I swung my blade against his throat. Alexander should've ended his life but the Valyrian steel merely passed through the human. It was as if Viserys was made of smoke instead of flesh.

"You can try to kill me." Viserys said with a smirk. "I have allies that improved upon my perfection. I can't be killed by any mortal weapon. I will take the Iron Throne and no one will stop me."

"If you can kill me then why don't you?" I asked calmer than I felt. "Or am I still beyond your grasp?"

"My sister still cares for you. If you're going to die it should be in front of her. I don't know why you're here but I doubt it's to leave her side."

He didn't know why I was here which meant he might not know I was a Kaari. Though even if he did know my true heritage that wouldn't mean he would know the importance of this place. Not even my own House remembered the truth of our ancestral blade. So Viserys had seen me and decided to taunt me. Show me that he was strong so that I would feel weak. If I had only myself to worry about I wouldn't fear him. However, Jorah and my children's faces were in my mind now.

"No one is immortal." I told him. "Even gods can die."

"You won't win." Viserys sneered. "I gave you a chance to be by my side and you refused. You could've been my queen and ruled the Seven Kingdoms with me."

I held back laughter at what he didn't know. He was talking to the last Kaari about having a place on the Iron Throne. If he knew my lineage he would have never uttered those words. Instead he would have mocked me for thinking my House was worth anything. He would grow even more cocky than he already was.

"Is that offer still there?" I asked.

If the offer still stood I might be able to use certain methods to kill him. I doubted Viserys lusted over me but he might see me as a way for more power. If he doubted himself even a little he might take a union with me to calm himself. He wasn't a desirable partner in any manner, but it could provide me an opportunity to kill him.

"You're too loyal to my sister." Viserys retorted.

That was a yes to my question. There was anger in his voice but also longing. He might be powerful but I had the skills to make sure battles stayed won. He could win Westeros but I had the respect of the people that he could utilize. Or maybe Viserys didn't want me for those reasons but to take something from his Daenerys. With me he would take something more dear than a dragon from her: loyalty.

"You're right." I said and sheathed Alexander. "I am too loyal. But there may come a day when she fails me. She wouldn't be the first Targaryen I have lost faith in."

There was hope in Viserys' eyes but not enough for him to fully trust me. As I heard stone men come closer again the Targaryen was suddenly gone. If I ever needed to use my body to get close enough to kill him I would have the means. I had had to lie so that I could enact greater good in the long term. If there was no other way, at least.

I transformed into my dragon and took off. Just as my wings and claws left the ground, stone men ran at me. I felt the diseased people pass mere inches from my flesh. From my studies dragons weren't affected by grey scale. I should be reassured that I was safe. If it wasn't for the memories I had, I would feel more than safe. I wouldn't risk becoming a stone man again because I thought I was safe.

I caught a good thermal so I gained altitude quickly. I hardly had to expend any energy to rise up. The journey had been tiring and yet I had to go further. I had to reach Daenerys and Jorah to tell them what I had learned. I would also have to tell them the truth about myself.

I blinked.

"You're like Khaleesi." I told Chris. "Both of you can't stay in one of the bases for very long. You need the thrill of the hunt."

"Can't help it." Chris replied. "I need to feel like I'm doing something. I can't let the world go to shit without doing something."

I smiled. He had to see tangible proof that he was helping. He wouldn't take anyone's word on it. Some part of me had thought he would have been a good fit for Khaleesi. Hail, if she stayed true, would be a good wife for my daughter. And, in the end, that's what mattered.


	43. Chapter 43

"I understand why you're going, Rin." Alex said as he walked beside me. "But you should delay the mission a day or two."

"I know that Alice and her people are going off course." I told him as Eve struggled to get out of my embrace. "But we can't wait any longer. The longer we wait gives Umbrella more time."

Recently two reports of Alex clones had come in. Since neither had the mark they had been killed. A few cures for the Raqus Strain had been sent to the places that had been threatened and the surrounding area. The threat had been neutralized so far which left my men free to worry about Alice. Jane Doe had done what she was supposed to but Alice had reacted unexpectedly. So far no word had come in from my spy about why. It could be that she had found a more desirable target or she thought Jane was acting suspiciously. Whatever the reason, she would be coming very close to where I was going to infiltrate.

"She should be staying away from the facility." I reassured Alex. "Even if she does get too close, she shouldn't be able to cause too much damage."

"It's never wise to underestimate her." My husband reprimanded me.

He was right. I should have been the one to remind him how dangerous Alice could be. But I was too anxious as we made our way to the rooftop. These would be the last few minutes before the mission truly began. First there was the helicopter that would take me to the outskirts of an Umbrella base. Then I would pretend to be part of Umbrella. Finally the real work would begin once I made an excuse to go to the cloning facility. All signs pointed towards a shipment needing to go to where I needed to be. I would figure out how to stay in the facility once I got there. Since this mission was one of infiltration I wouldn't be bringing Jorah as the weapon was extremely recognizable. If someone thought I just looked like Rin there would be no confirmation that it was me. At least by sight. But if someone thought I looked like Rin and had her signature weapon, I would be caught and reported. Then the mission would have to be started over.

"I'll trust you and the rest of the council to keep me safe." I told him.

"I will keep you safe if I can." Alex said. "But the rest of the council will be too dimwitted to see what I do."

Alex would only care about keeping me and Eve safe, no one else. Of course he would see any other train of thought as useless. I trusted him and the rest of the council to keep Alice away while I was on my mission. I had to trust them.

"Keep Eve safe too." I said as I handed our daughter to him.

We were on the roof and the helicopter was nearly here. A few Rasiki would travel with me and then go to their respective destinations after. Under the setting sun Alex took Eve into his arms. There was a slight tenderness hinted there that would only show itself once he was in private.

I kissed him deeply. For a moment I considered waiting a day or so. Not just for safety but so I could make love to him. As with every mission, this could be the last time we saw each other. I wanted the feeling of my husband's cock deep inside me one last time. If this was the last time. Once the kiss ended I ran and jumped into the helicopter. I looked at Alex who wore a stoic expression that appeared very close to breaking.  
* * *  
"Ray Raqus," I lied to the Umbrella soldiers in the helicopter. "This is a last minute assignment for me."

All of us were making our way to the cloning facility. I had been able to pass as an Umbrella soldier with only minor questioning. I looked behind me to see the cargo. It was a small shipment but I could tell it was important. The materials we were transporting would be used for cloning. I took careful note of how everything was progressing while no one else seemed to care. It was a boring task and the others probably hadn't been told everything. Wesker wouldn't want people talking too much.

Finally the helicopter landed at the facility. It was a building of a dreary grey color. It stood out as this reality was allowing life to blossom once again. A few flowers had even decided to bloom. The cloning facility, therefore, was obvious and not hidden at all. It was as if the night sky was trying to hide in the sunlight. Although this facility might not try to stay hidden as Wesker didn't have to hide. At least not like the Mormonts did.

All of us helped take the shipment out and appear uninterested the entire time. The others might have not cared but I was taking in everything. Sight, smell, and every other sense at my disposal.

"You were supposed to come earlier." A familiar voice said.

I turned to see Alex walking towards me. Each footstep purposeful and full of power. I worried that he had been given enough memories to recognize me. If the memories had been tampered with to make him hate me...I would have to abandon this plan. The others around me were bored as if they had heard his speech before. They respected him to a point but wouldn't be intimidated by the clone.

"There was a small delay." The man in charge said. "We were late by only a few minutes."

"You know the work I do." Alex retorted. "A slight delay could mean everything. You, come with me."

His hand had lazily pointed at me and I worried he had recognized me. I wouldn't risk revealing myself if he had randomly chosen me. Entering the facility through the small door, I was overcome with a sense of revulsion. A clone was helping to make clones in such a sterile environment.

"Why did you single me out?" I asked him.

"You seem different than the others." Alex said and I noticed his eyes on me.

He hadn't been given the full memories of Alex but enough was there for him to be attracted to me. He knew he wanted me but wouldn't be able to say why. Hardly thinking, I kissed him. I hoped that his lusting over me would distract him from any investigations into me. He paused for a moment as if taken aback.

When the moment passed his hands were going up and down my sides. I moaned as I was pushed against the nearest wall and his lips were on my neck. He paused a moment to look into my eyes. What he had just done was not like him and I was so willing to let him in. He was very confused.

"Rin." I said, grimacing internally as I realized my mistake.

"Alexander Isaacs." Alex replied.

He hadn't recognized my name. Wesker must have only given the clone what he needed to function. Of course he hadn't been given the truly personal memories. If I shared the clone's bed he wouldn't want to investigate who I really was. My Alex had been in love with me and had treated me tenderly when we first met. This clone was of his blood so hopefully he would find any excuse to keep me by his side.

I kissed him again and his hands went to undo my pants. I could tell myself this was all for the mission, but that would be a lie. This clone wasn't my husband, I knew that, but he made my body yearn like the real Alex did. Like Jorah did. My hands went to work on his pants as our kisses deepened.

"Um...Doctor Isaacs?" An Umbrella soldier asked.

"Have you completed your errand?" Alex hissed as he turned to the man.

"Yes...I wanted to see if you needed to check."

"I'll do that in a moment."

The soldier just nodded awkwardly. For a moment he looked at me in confusion. This was an odd act for Alex and it might be reported. Humans didn't usually just randomly fuck like this. If I was reported then Wesker might kill what he saw as a mere toy. He might even heighten and change security measures. That meant the next infiltration mission would be much harder.

"I'll only need a moment." Alex whispered in my ear as the soldier walked away.

Once his and my pants had dropped, he took no time in fucking me. His hands pressed against the wall as he started to thrust. I started to moan and leaned my head back.

"Al...ooh...ye...ooo..." I moaned as I let out a cry of pleasure. "Ple...ooh...yess...ooh..."

His bit my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. Each thrust more powerful than the last. He went quicker and quicker as my moans increased. I wanted my clothes off and for all of me to touch all of him. My nipples hardened and felt in need of his touch. The feel of his cock and the sound of his heavy breathing made my body easily approach climax.

"Riin..." He moaned and kissed my lips.

As one we came. Our orgasms leaving both of us exhausted and in need of rest. I looked at his eyes and wondered what I had done. Fucking him was one thing, it helped with the mission, but I should've had our fucking be more private as to draw less attention. Had I really been so afraid that I had jumped into the clone's arms? Or was it the fact that I saw no difference between the clone and Alex? Did my love for Alex make me act as I had when I had first met Jorah?

"You have to leave." The clone said sadly.

"Not if you tell me otherwise." I replied softly.

For a moment there was silence. If he agreed to letting me share his bed then this mission could continue. If not...the Umbrella soldier would most likely report me and another infiltration mission would become much harder. This was the last time things would be this easy. I put his hands on my tits and kissed him, doing what I could to help convince him.

"Yes." Alex said and parted from me. "You can stay."

"My birth name is Ray Raqus." I said as he pulled his pants up. "Just so you can report the right name to Wesker."

"I won't say that you stayed here and I'll make sure no one says otherwise. You'll be my secret."

I watched as the clone walked away. The rebellious look he had given me said much. Maybe part of him knew he was a clone and so he hated Wesker. Or maybe he just wanted to lord something over the President of the United States, a useless title for a broken world. Alex and Wesker's loathing of each other would keep me safe. At least for now.

Once I was presentable again, I started to explore the cloning facility. My eyes looked at the sterile environment I found myself in. The Mormonts kept certain rooms cleaned while others could have a little bit of wear to them. This facility was all spotless and I was reminded of how Alex would have liked things.

I didn't wander too far as I didn't want to press my luck with the Alex clone. He could be amused by my wanderings or he could become worried about them. What I could see I made sure to remember. There weren't many rooms on the ground floor and they were mostly storage. Food for the workers, guns for security, and cleaning supplies. I would have to check how the cloning was set up and I doubted any of those supplies would be here. They would most likely be better guarded. Maybe they could only be accessed by the Alex clone.

As I closed a door to a room I had checked, I knew I needed to come up with a name for the Alex clone. Not because all clones were individuals, but so I didn't confuse him with my own husband. If I had to kill this man I couldn't think of him as Alex. If I thought of the clone as Alex I wouldn't be able to kill him and therefore jeopardize everything.

"Where is the laundry done?" I asked what appeared to be a janitor.

She had a strange scent coming off of her. It took me a minute to realize what the scent meant. She was a clone. Stretching out my blood sensing abilities further than I had ever done, the only people I sensed close by were clones. This wasn't counting the Umbrella soldiers that had delivered supplies, obviously. If those had been clones then I would have never gotten here so easily. The use of clones making clones made a sick sort of sense. If Wesker needed to get rid of a facility by having it destroyed, he wouldn't lose actual people. Of course an Alex clone would be in charge of at least one facility since my husband was efficient at the art of cloning.

"Follow me." She said.

Her voice and body language all betrayed that she was bored. I wanted to see if she knew she was a clone, but I thought better of it. If she was overly worried about being a clone that could make Alex...no the Alex clone less likely to trust me. I couldn't let that happen so I kept my silence.

"Here it is." She replied, opening the door. "Though I don't know why you need to look. It seems your clothes are clean enough."

"I'm going to be staying here awhile." I told her. "I might need a change of clothes later."

"I don't see why you'd be here, then. It's not like the selection we have here is too different than what you're wearing."

"I'm good at making my own clothes. When I was growing up I had to make my own clothes or walk around naked."

There was a little pity in the woman's eyes. I didn't tell her that for the first few years of my life I had gone around naked. The only clothing I wore was obtained from corpses and those I would only wear when I slept. The other scenario where I would wear clothes in my early years was when my pack would visit the lands of always winter. Besides that I ran around the North naked. Better times when life was much more simple.

The clothing here would be easy enough to work with. I wouldn't be able to make erotic clothing, but I would be able to make certain features of mine more prominent. I could show my cleavage or make the outfits tighter. Perfection wouldn't be done here but perfection wasn't needed. What was needed was to give me a little more sex appeal.

"Have you had children?" I asked the woman.

"I had one and I lost him." She replied sadly. "He was a smart boy. His father and him had been on vacation when the outbreak happened. I was so close to saving him and then zombies ripped him apart."

"I'm sorry."

"I should feel guilty. If only I had known what Umbrella was really like...I would've become homeless if it meant my soul could remain clean. His name was Samuel. My little Sam."

It was stories like these that helped remind me how human we all were. No matter what side people fought on, there were losses. People on the other side always had a story. It could be that the original woman's life had ended when she tried to enact revenge. I didn't know the original woman's story and I doubted I ever would. This clone probably hadn't been given that information in fear that she would turn on Umbrella again.

"Why did you want to know his name?" The woman asked and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"I'm planning to have a child in the future." I replied giving her a half-truth.

"Who will be the father?"

"I don't know. I hope a good man."

Samuel. Sam. It sounded like a good name for the clone. If I could refer to him as Sam rather than Alex there might still be hope. I would be able to tell the difference between my husband and the clone I would be giving my body to.

"It's someone here, isn't it?" The woman asked. "I don't know why you'd be in a rush to make clothing otherwise."

"Doctor Alexander Isaacs." I replied. "I don't know if he'll give me a child but I'd rather be prepared."

The woman's expression had been friendly but now she regarded me with suspicion. I didn't blame her for that as she didn't know my story. Though it wasn't certain just because she knew my pain that she would side with me. I had still married Alex and had two children with him. I had married a bad man and yet loved him still. There had been growth in him and I hoped that any goodness in him would continue past my death.

"I didn't realize he was interested in people that way." The woman said. "But he does like power so it would fit he would find whores."

"If I'm bedding him do you think it wise to insult me?" I asked.

"I know what I am: a goddamn clone. I'm not real so why should I care if I die?"

She did know she was a clone and that created in her a sense of helplessness. If Sam was ever going to be free of Umbrella, what if he had the same reaction? What if he couldn't cope with the truth? Why the hells was I thinking about him escaping?

"You are real." I told her. "You can think and feel. You are as real as any naturally born human."

"I would trust that more if you weren't fucking a monster." She said.

She didn't storm out of the room and instead waited until I was ready to go. In the beginning of the Mormonts I had taken on the name of Ray Raqus to hide my connection to Alex. Eventually everyone had learned my name. First the more senior Mormonts and then the Tims. By this woman's reaction I could tell that was a smart thing to do. Secrecy had helped me start my organization.  
* * *  
I looked up and the others turned to watch as he walked in. Sam had a purpose to his every movement and seemed sure about all that he did. This facility was his domain even as he remained ignorant that he was another prisoner. I had been spending hours working on a dress in a room that was for cleaning. The equipment needed to make clones had to be as clean as possible so no mistakes would be made.

"What are you doing?" Ale-Sam asked as he walked over to me.

"I'm going to be here awhile so I wanted to have more suitable outfits." I told him.

I wanted to tell him that it was so he would be more aroused by me, but found that to be too direct. Even though it wasn't likely, he could take that information to mean I was using him. Merely suggesting I was making clothing to be more sexually desirable was one thing and saying outright what I meant another.

"I could find you something." Sam replied.

"And risk alerting Wesker that I'm not where I'm supposed to be." I told him.

"And why would he be interested in you?"

"If he figures out I am with you he might kill you."

I had thought about softening my words but decided against it. Sam knew Wesker and would know any reprimands would be fatal. Umbrella was not a place for heroes to rise up against evil. It was a corporation founded on evil and overflowing with lies. If Wesker felt threatened there would be death.

"I am too valuable for him to lose." Sam retorted. "He will make things uncomfortable for me but I will live."

Sam didn't know he was a clone. He didn't know the original Alex was working for the Mormonts. He didn't know he was a replacement. He was proof that Wesker had a surplus of replacements. I wanted to shout at him that he was in a cloning facility run by clones. Everyone here was replaceable. I wanted to ask him how he was so certain he was the original Alex. But then I decided against it. I knew Sam would react poorly and ruin my mission before it truly began.

"You're irreplaceable, but I'm not." I told him. "What if Wesker kills me because of what you've done?"

I wanted to think I had said that because I was manipulating him. I wanted to think it was nothing more than a way to keep myself safe. But it wasn't. I wanted to see if the Alex I knew was in there. I wanted to know how deeply he loved me. Was his need for me in his very blood? Was his love for me something that was beyond memory and thought? Or had I been lucky when I met Alex? Had it all been an accident of sorts?

"I won't let him hurt you." Al-Sam said.

"I know what this relationship is and I know who you are." I replied as I started to work on the dress again. "I know you care for yourself above anyone else. If I ruin your chance of staying safe you'll feel no guilt in having me killed. You might even pretend it was the plan all along."

I didn't want to look at his face. I didn't want to see my fears confirmed. I was using him and so I shouldn't feel betrayed if he used me.

I blinked.

The scariest thing for me, strangely enough, was the fact that I would have to tell them the truth. Nothing could be hidden as the memories of mine they kept couldn't be understood without the whole truth.

The vast land of Essos was beneath me yet all I could think was how Daenerys and Jorah would react. Would Daenerys' mind slip because of how my former queen betrayed me? Would Jorah accept his role of Azor Ahai?

I also worried that Daenerys would be dead when I got back and Jorah would never forgive me.


	44. Chapter 44

I knew I was close by to Jorah when Valonqar rushed out to greet me. While my dragon's eyes could barely see Daenerys' camp, I knew human eyes would see even less. They might see a white glimmer but wouldn't be able to tell more than that. After transforming to human I fell down through the sky with my eyes closed. It was a thrilling feeling that I would enjoy even if I couldn't transform quickly to a dragon. I had trusted my dragon and my little brother. Keeping attuned to the world through my other senses, I was able to tell when Valonqar was under me and easily found a spot on his neck sit.

He roared out in delight and we continued on our way. His wings covered the many miles in a matter of minutes. I reached out with my ability to sense bloodlines and was greeted to the roaring of a bear. Jorah was either in the camp or close by. My brother dove down steeply and landed on the edges of the camp.

"It is good to see you too." I told him before I dismounted.

The crowd of Dothraki that gathered seemed anxious and not just because of my sibling. I walked towards where Daenerys' tent was. If I was to get any answers it would be there. I heard Jorah's footsteps and then stopped. He looked at me and I saw that he was worried.

"I wasn't touched." I reassured him. "I made sure that didn't happen."

"Khaleesi has allowed me to stay in her service until this danger has passed." Jorah replied.

"I will convince her to have you stay by her side for life. You need her as much as she needs you."

"If she dismisses me it will hurt but she won't be wrong in doing so."

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and to reassure him that he was a good man. But that wasn't the way to calm him. He was accepting whatever happened because of the wrongs he had done. He was a strong and noble man yet flawed.

"I will still do my best in any case." I told my husband. "I don't want her to make a mistake. If she loses you she will get rid of a good advisor and friend. She will need you if she is to take the Iron Throne. How are our children?"

"They are safe."

Briefly there was a smile on his face. His words and expression said much. I would have preferred to hear about their misadventures than do my duty. I would rather be happy than to deal with Daenerys' deepening madness. Or maybe I was overestimating how much madness had overtaken her. I could order her death over a mistake.

We made our way to Daenerys' tent and then waited as we were ordered. I could hear movement inside and would not question what she was doing. She could be gathering her composure or she could be making a more threatening appearance. If she needed strength I understood. She cared for Jorah even as she was thinking of dismissing him.

"Come in." Daenerys said and we did so.

Her eyes were strong and regal making it clear how she could rule. She could control herself when need be and have an exterior of strength. Rhaegal and Drogon were by their mother. To any human they would be threatening. I had raised two dragons on my own and had seen stranger things than them. The Targaryen's show of power did nothing for me but I showed her respect nonetheless.

"Did you find what you needed, Rin?" Daenerys asked.

"I did and I also discovered who did the spell." I told her. "I am glad you decided to allow Jorah to stay."

"For now. Until the threat is resolved I know I can trust him to keep me safe. The Rasiki did a good job with guarding but they left shortly before you arrived."

"To guard a Targaryen is an insult that they were willing to do since I asked. I contacted them before I arrived hence their leaving. I wasn't going to make them stay if they didn't want to."

My queen didn't look happy at that. She wanted the Rasiki at her beck and call. They followed me and she wanted to use that. I didn't blame her for wanting that power. She, Jorah, and myself had all been effected by a spell. None of us knew the exacts of the spell, at least I assumed so, and that meant we didn't know how best to protect ourselves. It was a very scary thing to be under attack by an enemy we didn't understand.

"Will they be back?" Daenerys asked.

"If I ask them to they will." I told her. "But I won't call them unless I need them."

"I understand. You know how Ser Jorah Mormont betrayed me. You've seen the memories of how he conspired with the man who helped kill my family. How could you go away so calmly after learning that? Or did you make up any excuse to flee?"

In her words was the implication that maybe the stories told about me were true. Maybe I was a coward that only fools believed in. Maybe Rhaegar had been wrong to trust me. For a moment I thought about not telling the truth as this reality did not matter. No matter what happened here I would go back to where Daenerys had betrayed me. The thing that gave me the strength to tell her and Jorah the truth was the need to keep her sane. Maybe this reality would disappear once I left or maybe it would continue. In any case I had to tell them.

"I knew of him being a spy for the Iron Throne before I arrived." I told her. "I knew what he was doing and why by the time we met each other. I thought that he would become more than loyal to you over time. I was thankfully proven right."

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Daenerys asked.

"I...I guess to truly know why I did what I did, you would need to know my story. You would need to know my past."

"I've seen your past."

"None of us remember the memories in full. Not even half. Also, the spell that was used worked on you and Jorah. It allowed all three of us to experience your lives. It worked perfectly on you two because you experience reality like normal mortals whose eyes haven't been open. I don't live in just one world and time, but different worlds and different times."

I saw the confusion in both of their eyes. Even the dragons were listening more to me. Everyone but me was trying to figure out what my words had meant. I went over in my mind how best to explain multiple realities to them. In the Nightmare there had been a theory called multiple universes theory. My Jorah and Daenerys had been awakened to the hellish reality at the same pace as I had. Well, at least they had time to learn about the Nightmare while these two humans would have the information thrust at them.

"I come from another reality similar to this one but different." I told her. "Your brother Viserys Targaryen died in Vaes Dothraki in my home reality but in this reality he is alive. He is the one to seek revenge on you and me. But I will explain that more as my story continues."

"Your home reality?" Daenerys asked confused. "You've met me before? Did I learn about Jorah? What did I do?"

"I have met a version of you before. A version that had a much different fate."

"Did you see her die?" Jorah asked.

Concern was in his voice and I wanted to cry. I didn't want to bring up that Daenerys had killed her lover, sided with the mad Cersei Lannister, killed Sansa, and injured Jeor so gravely that I had to kill him. It would be easier to say that Daenerys had died rather than tell the truth. The gods weren't kind, though, and I had to keep with my plan.

"Where I come from she hasn't died yet." I replied. "But I can't skip to answering your questions without explaining things."

Daenerys leaned back and looked at me. She would want a quick answer instead of a story that would spand hours. I would try and keep things at a quick pace but I knew questions would take up time. I began with telling how I had grown up in the North with my direwolf pack. I nearly got lost in talking about the simplicity of that time. I told them about my name of Scourge and how I had become a minor tale. I had been seen as a hand of the gods at the time. Exacting judgment whether it be death or life. It was as if I were a sword swung by the mightiest of the gods back then.

My story then went to my pain of losing my pack and eventually ending up in Old Valyria. I told them that it was Franc Raqus who took an interest in me. He thought it was my unique view on the world that allowed me to keep a sense of self while being a stone man. Eventually it was revealed that what allowed me to survive being a stone man was my Kaari heritage. I had been saved by ancestors I didn't know I had. I told them about saving the Raqus estate and raising my dragon. I told them about the pain of losing her and what she had given me.

"Is that common among the Kaari?" Daenerys asked in wonder.

"No it isn't." I replied. "To my House what happened to me was more than dangerous. We believe in evolving but not on a whim. There is always careful thought to every stage. My ancestors would be pleased about what came of my union with my dragon, but they wouldn't have celebrated the initial act."

I then talked about what had originally lead me to meeting Daenerys and Jorah. I took some time talking about why he was at my family's estate. She listened to this part intently and I paused in my story telling so that she could understand better.

"I don't know how you can be so forgiving." Daenerys replied.

"I have forgiven you for being part of the House that left me without a family." I pointed out. "I can do that because we must look at what is instead of what was. While we can judge a person by their past, we must also consider their present."

"And do you think that it is wise to use your...reality as a way to decide Jorah's fate?"

"It shows that Jorah's intentions for you are pure. When he first met you all you were was a name. All you were was a way for him to get back home. Now that has changed. He met you and he fell in love with you. He could've gone back to Westeros since then but he serves you. He serves only you."

I knew Jorah loved Daenerys and wasn't afraid to admit it. When he had met me it had been after both had decided not to be together. He would always love her in some form even though I was his wife. There were some bonds that went beyond mere romance and marriage. There were callings that tugged at the deepest parts of oneself.

"How does this story become confusing?" Daenerys asked. "Why weren't your memories like mine or Jorah's?"

"After I made love to Jorah for the first time I was taken to another place." I told her. "I call it the Nightmare as that is how I first experienced it. It is...it is not like the world any of you know."

I then explained about the Nightmare while answering various questions. I explained about Alex and my agreement with Jorah about my other husband. The Jorah beside me was not happy but I could see understanding start to form. Harder than talking about Alex was the world of the Nightmare. Things I now took as normal were more than strange to my queen and husband. Drogon looked at his mother as he could tell she was confused.

"So you were sent to the Riverlands after you helped defeat Euron Greyjoy." Daenerys said. "Then you remained steadfast under torture for my sake."

"My own life is nothing if it sacrifices others." I told her. "I was not going to let you be harmed because I succumbed to Cersei."

"And then I betrayed you. After everything you risked for me. After sacrificing your unborn child so I would win...I...I can see why you came here."

"I am a coward to have run away. My husband and subjects still need me."

"Then why don't you go to them?" Jorah asked.

"I need to make sure Viserys is killed before I go. He is a factor that wasn't in my reality and one that must be taken care of. He is more than powerful now and I won't let any of you deal with him alone."

The light had gone away once night had arrived. My tale had taken many long hours to tell and only now were we back in the present. I could still tell that Jorah and Daenerys didn't fully comprehend what I had been through. That didn't bother me as at times I couldn't fully tell what my life had become. Normality was a thing of the past as I had been through too much.

"I will keep Jorah by my side." Daenerys said. "I will defeat my brother and claim the Iron Throne as my own. I will not become another mad queen. I will not become like my father or brother before me."

"Keep those words close to you." I told her.

Thirty minutes later and the meeting was over. There had been details that needed to be worked out. After those details had been finalized I had talked about the last dragon, the truth I had found out in Valyria. It hadn't been a detail that was important to my story and so I had held back telling it. Daenerys had promised to make reprimands for that loss and grow close with the Kaari. My children and those of Targaryen blood would marry to repair the damage.  
* * *  
"Thank you for what you did." Jorah told me.

We sat around a fire with our two children. Jorah held Chris who had started falling asleep. Our son couldn't seem to make up his mind if he wanted to stay awake or go to sleep. Rhaenys was continuing to suckle. This night would be one of my last here. I would be giving up my children in order to protect the Seven Kingdoms. They were a large reason I didn't want this reality to just disappear.

"I know what she means to you." I told him. "And I know how much she needs you."

"What would you have done if she didn't let me stay?" He asked.

"The Rasiki weren't here just to guard, they were here to kill. I saw her abandoning you as a way her madness would increase. If she had sent you away she would die. I was scared that I would come back only to find Daenerys' corpse."

Jorah's eyes looked at me angrily and he remained silent. Finally he looked at his son.

"I understand why." Jorah replied slowly. "I do care for Khaleesi or else I wouldn't be following her. I wouldn't be advising her if I thought she was unfit to rule the Seven Kingdoms. But I don't love her. You are my wife, Rin, and I will never abandon you."

I smiled and Rhaenys decided she wasn't hungry anymore. I put her in a small crib I had brought out. She reached her hands to me and then grew distracted by the toy next to her. It was a small thing made of cloth without a real shape in mind. I took Chris from Jorah's hands and put him in a crib next to his sister. Unlike his twin, he fell asleep.

"I won't be here forever." I reminded Jorah and walked over to him. "Once Viserys is dealt with I will go. I have other duties to attend to no matter how much I fear them. Your bed will be empty once I go."

I sat next to him and put his hands on my hips. We kissed and I forgot the world for a glorious moment. The only things that existed now were me and him. My senses were always alert for my children's safety, but a good part of my mind was able to relax now.

"My love," I told Jorah as I put my head on his shoulder. "When I am gone your bed shouldn't remain empty if you wish it otherwise. If after I am gone you wish to seek a relationship with Daenerys or someone else, do not remain alone because of me."

"I will always love you, Rin."

Jorah started taking off my shirt. Slowly he allowed more skin to be revealed. Each movement made me shiver in anticipation. After what seemed like far too long, he kissed both of my tits. I lay down on the ground and Jorah took his place above me. He started sucking my tits and I moaned. He was my husband, my lover, and yet his lips were as greedy as any child's.

"Mmmm..." I said as I tried to keep quiet.

He stopped sucking and started to take off my pants. When my cunt could feel the cool night air I squeezed my tits. I needed him in me now. I couldn't wait. I...I let out a loud moan as Jorah started to eat me out. My hands went from my tits to clutch at the ground.

"Ooooh!" I moaned loudly. "Jor...ah...ah..."

My back arched and my fingers dug deeply into the earth. His breath, tongue, and lips on my cunt. His tongue...oh yes. His tongue. I felt my body shivering as it neared climax. Jorah stopped and quickly took off his clothes. Each piece of clothing was taken off both very quick and in an animalistic manner. It was as if he didn't fully understand clothing. I spread my legs as much as I could.

"Ah!" I moaned in delight as he entered me.

"Riiin.." He moaned as he started to thrust.

Before he could get to the speed my body demanded, I heard our children scream. I turned my head as Jorah shoved his cock deep in me. He didn't do so to fuck me, but to better use his body as a shield. Two human-like creatures that appeared to be made out of darkness itself were walking over to us. Though walking wasn't the right word. It was as if these monsters simply appeared in another spot and yet also walked in a normal manner. It was an odd sight to see. I reached inside to tell my dragon's gift that it would have to be used very soon.

I felt the power inside of me and directed it to create a shield around my two children. The shield started thin at my head and then covered my children. Jorah looked around and I guessed that he was seeing how to quickly get to his sword. Just as he was about to go towards it the monsters made their move. They had been going at a steady pace before but now they went to my children's side in the blink of an eye.

They moved through my shield with only minor discomfort. Jorah seemed to leap out of me and rush to his sword but to no avail. I called my power back as my magic had no effect on these things. Their human-like forms changed so that their heads were now mouths. Mouths with large fang-like teeth. My children yelled out one last time as their heads were bitten off. The creatures roared in delight as they tossed Chris and Rhaenys' heads towards me.

The time it had taken Jorah to get his sword had been all the time the creatures had needed. I took Alexander from my waist and stood up. I had stepped out of my pants as they would be too confining in this fight. I pushed all my pain to the back of my mind. Now there was only the purest thing that could happen to a person: participating in the battle of life and death.

Jorah swung at one of the creatures and the blade passed mere inches from its 'skin'. I liked to give my opponents the ability to survive until it meant my death and didn't like to let the hint of fear take over. Those were the reasons I didn't tend to use my powers. But Chris and Rhaenys had just died. Two more of my children had been taken from me.

I also liked to control my rage so my sanity would remain intact. I had kept my sanity when my other children had died but I had no choice in those instances. I was in too much pain when Franc had died, had to focus on other things when Alec had died, the emotional pain surrounding Jeor's death had taken hold, and the unnamed bastard was killed to protect others. Now, though, nothing was stopping the rage from consuming me like it had when my dragon had been murdered.

The powers from my ice dragon lineage took over. My skin became like snow and my hair more pale than Daenerys'. The two monsters took a moment to look at me as if they could feel the power coming off of me. As I rushed over to one my hair continued to blow in a wind that didn't exist. The enemies in front of me consumed my attention while the screams in the camp didn't interest me. I would avenge my children and make these monsters scream.

I blinked.

I looked up at Sam and saw a great expression of pain on his face. What I had said hurt him as he believed he cared about me. It might be possible that he would risk everything for me when the time came but he could also be a coward.

"I will not let Wesker hurt you." Sam tried to reassure me. "I promise you."

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" I asked.

"Yes."

He tried to sound confident but his voice faltered. He wanted to be brave but he didn't know what that or love meant yet. Alex had showed me that this clone had the possibility of becoming a better man. Whether this clone became noble wasn't certain, though.


	45. Chapter 45

The room around me was cold and sterile. It had the feeling of a place to store meat and that wouldn't be wrong. It was a relatively small room compared to other parts of the cloning facility. That didn't mean it was small just not as daunting as other areas. The room held clones of people who worked at the facility. There weren't many that were needed as the day to day goings on of the facility weren't dangerous. Sam kept extras just in case something went wrong.

I walked while wearing the dress I had made. It had turned out to be a greyish color. While it did show my cleavage it didn't hug my body like I had wanted it to. I had done all I could to make it seem erotic and the end result didn't fulfill that goal. It appeared more that I was wearing a pillowcase than any form of clothing. The Alex clone didn't mind and that was what mattered. I had done this for him and if he was even slightly aroused I had succeeded.

"Where did you get the original people?" I asked Sam.

"Wesker merely sent me DNA of Umbrella Corporation employees and I didn't ask questions." He replied. "I did run a brief analysis to see if there were any surprises. There weren't any."

"Do you know what happened to the original people?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that they are here to help run this facility."

Of course the clone wouldn't care about other people. He wouldn't see them as worthy of anything. To him people were only tools for him. I don't think the question of him being a clone would ever cross his mind. Other people were replaceable but he was Doctor Alexander Isaacs. He was above mere humanity. Of course he wouldn't be cloned.

Sam was walking beside me with a sort of tablet in his hands. Glancing over I saw that he was looking at the statistics for these clones. If he ever needed them they had to be in working order. So he needed to make sure that everything was perfect. When I got back to Eden I would look up some of the clones if I had the time. If only to calm my own curiosity of where they came from.

"I'm impressed." I told Sam. "And this is only for the workers."

A cocky grin formed on the clone's face. He had promised to show me the cloning facility in stages. Letting me muse over the latest part until it drove me mad. It was as if showing me the cloning facility was his form of foreplay. I knew that would mean when he finally revealed everything that it would be more than worth the wait.

Sam stopped in front of one column of clones. He looked from his tablet to the corpses in front of him. It was a creepy sight to see. He was a clone feeling as if clones were worthless. The fact he didn't know he was a copy didn't make the scene any less creepy. Besides Sam, the clones made me feel uneasy all on their own. They had eyes that were closed and lungs that breathed the minimum. All of them in balls of liquid that would preserve them until the time came. Until they were awoken only to become slaves.

"It seems one of the clones has been slacking on their duties." Sam said angrily. "The clones won't die but they might be of less quality than I'd like."

"What will you do when you find the clone?" I asked him.

"Kill them. I can always get a new one."

To distract myself from the callousness of his words I looked at the liquid. Each clone was encased in a sphere of odd liquid. It would be a pleasant color if not for the contents inside. The calming blue quickly turned horrific in nature. Even though I knew it would never happen, I thought the clone that was in front of me would open his eyes. He would scream in pain and terror as he slowly drowned. He would pound on his cage in the vain hopes he could escape. Even if he could, Sam was there. There was no escape.

"He's not going to wake up and hurt you." Sam said, looking at me briefly.

"I know that." I replied. "It's just keeping a human in a cage like that is wrong."

"He's not a human, Rin, he's a clone."

I wanted to shout at him that he was a clone. He couldn't be so callous about people that were just like him. But I refrained from doing so yet again. Both because I didn't want my cover blown and it would hurt him. If Sam ever found what he was...I didn't know if he could live with it. Khaleesi, Hail Ocampo, and Jane Doe all accepted what they were but Sam might not have the temperament.

"Doesn't the clone still feel, though?" I asked. "Doesn't he feel shame and joy? Doesn't he have hopes and dreams he wants to achieve?"

"I can understand why you think that." Sam said with a shake of his head. "He appears human and so you think he should be treated as one. But he wasn't born, I created him. I took DNA and created a perfect replica. He was created by man so he is less than us."

I wouldn't argue with the clone further. Not now even though I wanted to. For another hour we looked over all the clones in the room as Sam talked. He talked about the process of making a clone. It was exactly like how Alex had created clones of Alice. Hearing him talking about cloning calmed me. It brought to mind a simpler time when I didn't have the whole world on my shoulder. I had just been a woman trying to survive back then.  
* * *  
I ate lunch while looking over some files Sam had given me. It was something to relieve the boredom that weighed on me. I enjoyed fucking him and being with him. The times alone were the times my own mind tried to terrify me. Looking at the files was a way to both calm myself and help with the mission I was on.

Sam had quickly grown impressed with how well I understood what he was talking about. Finally he had found someone that he could truly talk with. If only I didn't have to hide who I was our relationship could deepen quicker. I shouldn't want a relationship, though, as I didn't know what would happen to the Alex clone at the end of the mission. I also had to consider Alex's feelings. I doubted he would like me falling in love with a clone of himself.

I was alone in the cafeteria to keep away from the other clones. They didn't like me which I understood. I liked to keep away from them when I could to make them feel calmer. They would know I was in the building but at least they wouldn't have to constantly look at me. I lifted my eyes from the files to the door. A male clone was walking through and his footsteps had been more than loud.

His gait was powerful yet tired. It was as if he wanted to be more powerful than he actually was. He looked at me and took a seat at my table. For a moment he looked at the tablet I was holding and then looked away. Either he didn't understand what the files were or he just didn't care. He was a slave to this place and, for him, there was no escape. There was no ending where he would live a life of his choosing.

"Do you want to talk or just sit there?" I asked him.

"Why are you fucking that monster?" The clone asked and I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "You more than anyone else can see what he does. He talks to you about us and yet you still fuck him. Some of us thought you loving him with all an act. We all hoped that you would free us. You've seen where he creates us and heard him talk about us like we're not real. We might not be human but we deserve respect."

I wanted to tell the clone my honest opinion about Sam. However, I thought that both me and him had to show an undivided front. We couldn't allow the clones to think they could come to one of us if they wanted a certain opinion. If they wanted a kinder response they could come to me and if they wanted one of their own punished they could go to Sam. I had to agree with Sam while also having my own opinion. It was a very tricky game to play with high stakes.

"Clones are humans." I told the clone. "Your blood is human and, therefore, you are human. But you are the property of the ones who made you. Unless you manage to escape you must follow the rules. Alex decides your fate."

"But you can talk to him." The clone begged. "I can see it in your eyes that you're different than Isaacs. Whoever you are, you want to help us."

"I am different than Alex but I agree with him on certain things. The reason I fuck him is because we agree on certain things. Your lot in life to serve him is one of the things we agree on."

The clone looked angry and I didn't blame him. He had come here with a grievance yet I didn't help him. I didn't reassure him. I wanted to help him and to make sure he knew how important he was. Maybe he didn't mean anything to the world, but he was important on a personal level. He must have friends and people he had connections with.

"So why are you here?" The clone asked.

"I was on a delivery mission and Alex caught my eye." I told the clone. "Did you really think I came here to save you?"

"I guess not."

The clone got up and walked out of the room. Before he did, though, he turned to look at me. Behind the confident facade I saw a broken man. I hadn't come here to help the clones, I had come here to make sure my own men stayed safe. The Mormonts had grown yet I still couldn't help everyone. Depending on how the mission ended, I might not be able to help anyone here. I might have to go away as Alice or Umbrella attacked the base. The chaos would be intense and make it hard to save anyone.  
* * *  
I walked into the room that I shared with Sam. It was simple with a bed, desk, and a few other things so the clone could work up until going to bed. Sometimes, like the real Alex, he would grow obsessed with his work and be up all night. I would fall asleep looking at him and feeling happy. It was simple and yet brought me the most peace nowadays.

I took off the pillow-like dress and started the shower that was connected to Sam's room. It always amazed me how the shower worked. A few Mormonts had explained the inner workings to me and yet it was still like magic. Once the war was over in Westeros I would have to bring this technology to my people. I would grant my subjects this piece of the Nightmare.

Stepping into the warm shower I started to wash. I took my time as the water was a pleasant temperature and the few soaps more than pleasant. I had my own men use only the basics as not to waste things which made staying with Sam even the more thrilling. It wasn't often that a bounty like this would get to Eden or one of the other bases.

Once I was done with the shower I dried up and wrapped a towel around myself. Stepping out of the bathroom, the air felt colder than before. I smiled as the change of temperature amused me for some reason. Most likely because the world was so horrible that my mind reached for anything good. Any hope there was I went for it like a starving pup.

I sat on the edge of the bed as I waited for Sam. If I got tired I would just go to sleep. I liked to see him come in for the evening with a warm glow around him. He was doing what he liked in an environment he was comfortable in. While Alex was allowed to do his work he had more restrictions than he liked. He had been sure to tell me so multiple times. Sometimes less subtlety than others.

Hearing Sam's footsteps I stood up. As he opened the door I let my towel fall. I smiled at him and sat down on our bed spreading my legs. Some of the water from the shower still dripped down my body. It made me cunt appear wetter than it actually was. Sam slammed the door and quickly knelt in front of me. He kissed my inner thighs and I held back a moan.

"Oooh..." I moaned as he lightly kissed my cunt.

I needed him to do more and now. I didn't want to wait and he knew that. Each light kiss made me moan louder and louder. I was begging him through sound alone to do it already. I wanted him to hurry up as I was going mad with anticipation.

"Yes!" I moaned loudly as he finally started eating me out.

I tilted my head back as my cunt grew wetter and my nipples hard. I felt Al-Sam push me back in the bed and I didn't resist. What he could do with his tongue and mouth...I heard him take his clothes of as my eyes were closed in pleasure. Just as I was about to cum he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw my love's naked form. His clothes were strewn across the floor and his cock was hard.

I turned over so that my stomach was facing down on the bed and my ass was up. I looked at him eye me as prey. I liked that look of certainty in him. I liked giving him confidence now though I could easily take him out. I was in control and he would only have the illusion. It was moments like these that made me remember that I had his cruelty.

Once he decided to move he was on top of me. He mounted me more like an animal than a person. One of his hands held my long red hair and the other was placed on the bed. He rode me rather roughly. Both of us moaned as sweat went down our bodies and the scent of lovemaking filled the air.

"Ah...ah...a...ex...aaaaaah!" I moaned loudly as I clutched at the sheets.

My knuckles turned white as my body felt on the edge of climax. The powerful thrusts of Sam and the pain of my hair being pulled too hard was making it easy to cum. I came and yelled out as the clone continued to fuck me.

"Let...me..." I moaned and pushed him out of me.

Sam nearly fell off the bed and my mouth was there for him. One of his hands clutched at the wall and the other clutched at the bed.

"Riiin.." He moaned.

I liked the taste of my husband's cock. I liked the feel. I liked how when I put it in my mouth he lost control. I felt him start to shiver and adjusted my movements to only allow him to get to the edge of climax. I wouldn't allow him to cum, not yet.

"Please..." Sam begged. "Please..."

Smiling I let him cum. He yelled out so loudly that those in Essos could hear him. I drank every last drop of cum that came from him before taking my mouth from his cock. We then changed positions so Sam's head was on his pillow with my head on his chest. I felt more than happy at the moment. The lovemaking had seemed different this time, more animalistic than usual.

"I love you, Rin," Sam said, running his fingers through my hair. "You're the only thing here that feels real."

I was the only thing here that wasn't a clone and wasn't part of the macabre design. Everything else but me was here to serve the Umbrella Corporation. Sam, once he found out he was a clone, wouldn't think of himself as real. He was just a replaceable part of the cloning facility. Wesker did need Alex's mind but didn't need to hunt for the man.

"Maybe I am." I replied. "Maybe everything here is an illusion."

"Would you want me to be an illusion?" Sam asked with amusement.

"No."

Sam was not an illusion even if he was a clone. He was as real as anyone I had ever met including Gandalf. The part of the mission I was not looking forward to was having to leave Sam if he would not join the Mormonts. I also didn't like to imagine Alex not reacting well to Sam. There would be tension but I knew Alex would try for my sake. He was more scared of losing me than making himself happy.

"I wish this could last forever." Sam said regretfully. "But one day Wesker will find out and we'll have to make hard decisions."

"But you won't desert me?" I asked.

"No, of course not. But what we have won't be...blissful. It'll be hard. You said before that you were worried that I would abandon you. I question if you will stay by my side."

"Alex, my whole life has been nothing but pain. One test after another. One hard decision followed by something even more painful. When I find a cause I believe in I fight. I don't back down."

"If you think so low of me, why stay?"

"Because I love you, Alex."

Love could make a person do such crazy things. I had given Alex another chance and was considering staying with Sam. I loved both of them in a way I wish I didn't. If I didn't have feelings for Sam I could walk away without a problem. I wouldn't have to endanger the mission because of my personal feelings.

We fell asleep like that. The scent of lovemaking thick in the air and my head on the chest of a man I loved. It was more peaceful than my dreams. My dreams where the whole mission fell apart and I watched Sam die.  
* * *  
"That doesn't make sense." I said as I looked at the computer screen.

It was one that was monitoring calls to and from the cloning facility. Luckily enough this building hadn't been equipped with an AI. That was probably because Wesker didn't think Sam was important enough for one. My love hardly noticed the absence of the AI as he was too caught up in his work. All he cared about was that he had the tools necessary for cloning. Everything else came second. The behavior wasn't odd to me as Alex was the same way: he was more concerned with getting a task done than what was provided.

Though Alex knew the rules I had about AIs while Sam didn't. Possibly this was a sign that Wesker had tampered with the clone or possibly not. In any case I had greater concerns. I was better at understanding computers than when I had first arrived in the Nightmare. But I still had trouble when there was a truly difficult problem concerning them. Right now either some files had been misplaced, hidden, or erased altogether. I didn't know if this meant someone was secretly contacting Wesker or if something else was going on.

"Trouble?" One of the technicians asked.

"Do you know who is in charge of keeping the call records straight?" I asked.

"The clone before me."

"What happened to her?"

"She went crazy. Kept on saying that there was someone willing to help us. She ended up talking to Doctor Isaacs before she could tell anyone what she had found out. He didn't take kindly to what she was saying to him and had her executed. Then he made me and told me the story."

Hope. There was so little of that here. So the technician had been in contact with someone who had promised her a way out. That little bit of hope had been enough for the other clones to declare her mad. In my mind there was little doubt of who the technician contacted. There was one person I knew that was hellsbent on vengeance. Someone whose anger and sense of purpose would be irresistible to the clones here. Someone who appeared a little too close to this cloning facility before I arrived.

"Alice." I said under my breath.

I wondered why Sam hadn't told me. It could be that he didn't want to worry me as he was confident she was no longer a problem. He was too confident which could be deadly in times like these. How the files were hidden or erased was unlike Alex's way of doing things. The technician must have done this before going to Sam.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The technician asked and I shook my head.

Sam and I would have to have a talk before things got worse. I still needed to see more of the cloning facility which meant I had to speed things up. I had ways to persuade Sam through sex and being astounded by him. I hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to such measures, but I had to think of my men more than my heart.

I blinked.

Alexander connected to one of the monster's necks. It bellowed as it tried to avoid the blow. When the Valyrian steel with the last dragon's soul made contact something akin to blood flew from the abomination. Its 'blood' came out as a grey cloud. The monster didn't die even after it had been decapitated. Its body could no longer move but its head hissed at me.

"You think you can stop me?" The monster said with Viserys' voice. "You cannot equal the power I have achieved after death."

I focused my icy energies on the head. The head that was merely an avatar for the Targaryen king. What appeared to be an icicle shot from my hand into the center of the creature's head. The thing stopped making sounds as it was frozen. It looked like a White Walker from the North.

My attention turned to Jorah and I saw him holding up against his opponent.


	46. Chapter 46

Tendrils that seemed to be a bluish gas and ice shot at Jorah's attacker. The weapon I had created dug deep into the creature's back. It was confused and angry which allowed my husband an opening. He shoved his sword deep into the creature's chest and pulled it out to cut off its head. The same strange blood flowed out of the creature. Jorah stood back in confusion as the head laughed. Unlike the creature I had attacked, it stopped making any sound after a few seconds.

"Rin?" Jorah asked and I saw concern on his face.

How I looked was different. Not just because my skin and hair were different colors, but the rage that was radiating off of me was unusual. Chris and Rhaenys had died. I had lost two more children and Viserys would have hells to pay. I was weak in my anger but I couldn't think of that now. Now I needed to kill more both because of rage and I realized the whole camp was under attack.

"Khaleesi." Jorah said and both of us turned to find our queen.

We ran without clothing or shame. Those didn't matter now as a god of death was toying with us tonight. Most of the Dothraki weren't faring too well against Viserys' creatures. They were holding up but it was more of a slaughter than an actual fight for the most part. Alexander saved many lives as I tried to find Daenerys.

"Where is your khaleesi?" I asked a Dothraki whose innards were now gracing his outside.

He could only weakly point in the direction of her tent. Jorah was there to end the man's life. I hardly focused on the battle around me as I was too caught up with my own pain. I did my best to focus on the moment but I could only do so much. I had to fight and yet I didn't know if I could win this battle.

"We will avenge our children." Jorah promised me and put his hand on my shoulder. "For that we need to focus, Rin. If we don't we will join our children. We will join our children while their killer still lives."

I could only nod and reached out with my blood sense. I could hear the roaring of a dragon with three heads. Daenerys was still alive and I would keep her that way. If I let her die, though, there would be no chance that she would go mad. I pushed that thought out of my mind even as it yearned to linger. I wanted to fight with no consequences. I just wanted to kill.

"I can sense that Daenerys is alive." I told my husband. "I can smell Targaryen blood thick in the air. I only smell one Targaryen. Whatever magic Viserys is using doesn't allow me to sense his blood here."

"Then we have to get to her." Jorah said. "Now."

"The whole camp is under attack. We can't think just about our queen, we have to think of everyone. Right now I can't think clear enough to take everyone to safety."

"And you're the most powerful fighter Khaleesi has now."

Azor Ahai's face twisted in anger and pain. He needed to make sure the Targaryen was safe but knew what I said was true. He had even added to the argument of why he should lead the Dothraki to safety. He didn't like it but he knew it was true. It also meant he trusted me with Daenerys' life. I would make sure she lived tonight if only for him.

Jorah and I kissed briefly before parting ways. I turned when I saw a group of the creatures harassing a Dothraki woman. They had more than enough time to kill her but chose instead to play. I wondered if this was what the creatures liked doing or if Viserys was having more than a little fun with his powers. In any case I raised a hand and an icy wind assaulted them.

"Run." I told the woman and she did.

The creatures hadn't been harmed but instead momentarily immobilized. Once they recovered their senses they ran at me. They ran faster than any creature I had seen before. It felt good to kill them. It was a challenge and the blood shed was calming. Even though the blood wasn't blood in a normal sense. I wanted to play with the last one but I heard Daenerys scream. The final creature dodged five of my blows easily but was too slow for the sixth.

Once I made sure he was dead I raced towards my queen. My feet pounded the earth and I remembered being with my pack. I remembered protecting my family when there had been a rival pack. I was running the same way. I didn't know if I could save her and instinct was the only thing keeping me going now. Instinct helped me push fear out of my mind.

Two of the creatures held Daenerys by her arms and legs. There was no malice in their eyes but boredom. They considered this duty nothing important. As I quickly approached them three of the creatures surrounded me. They had moved in the blink of an eye and immediately started attacking. Their movements were quicker than I had seen them that night yet I was able to fight them. I wanted to get to Daenerys now and forced myself to focus on this fight.

For every blow I made against them, they cut me five times. My blood splattered on the ground as I was finally able to kill two of them at once. One I killed with Alexander and the other I killed with my powers. Before I was able to turn to the last one it tackled me. As we rolled on the ground it managed to claw one of my eyes out. With my remaining eye I saw my discarded one roll across the ground. It rolled towards the fire and bloodshed of the rest of the camp.

I knew I should feel pain but the heat of battle had taken it all away. My hair wrapped around the creature's neck and I was able to fling him off of me. With a few strokes of my sword the creature was dead. I ran after my queen even as the sound of dragons filled the air. I spared a glance with my remaining eye to see dragons appear from nowhere.

Unlike my dragon, Valonqar, Rhaegal, and Drogon they were pure black. Pure black except for their eyes that shined red. There was something wrong with them and my ice powers started to waver. My dragon's gift became afraid and wanted to retreat. The things in the sky looked like dragons but they weren't. They were a mockery of the species.

"No!" I yelled at Valonqar in my native tongue. "To me! To me!"

My brother had started going after one of the dragons that was heading towards Daenerys. I didn't think either of us would be able to reach her before she was put on the beast's back. That meant we would have to chase her which meant I would have to ride my brother. Valonqar landed beside me just as the creatures took Daenerys onto the dragon's back.

My brother hadn't landed gracefully with his tail smashing a few tents. I didn't mind as any Dothraki that remained in them were already close to death. Viserys' little army brought death and only death. As I climbed my brother I reached out for Jorah's scent. I smelled Mormont blood and relaxed. Both because I was glad my husband was safe and the blood loss was getting to me. Enough blood was lost that my body returned to normal as my extra powers were taking up too much energy.

"Follow." I told my brother and he took to the skies.

He was more than eager to fight. I don't think it was because he sided against Viserys, but because he was unnerved by the dragon-like creatures around him. Rising up I saw fifty or more dragons. First I would focus on getting Daenerys and then I would find the alpha. I couldn't win a fight against so many but if I discouraged the leader I had a high probability of getting out alive. Or at least Daenerys, Jorah, and Valonqar would survive this night. My queen's dragons were still too small to fight and I had seen a few Dothraki carry them out of the camp. Most likely under their khaleesi's orders.

As Valonqar and I rose, other dragons went downwards. They would ravage the camp. I didn't focus on the destruction and instead kept my eye on Daenerys. It was hard keeping my brother to the plan as he wanted to fight. As we dodged the odd dragons, going under and around them, he snapped at them. His teeth did so little damage it didn't upset them. Or maybe Viserys had good control over them.

Once we were close to the dragon my queen was on, things got harder. The creatures held Daenerys tightly and the dragon performed evasive maneuvers. I moved to my brother's head and balanced myself there. I would have to time this perfectly and not make any mistakes. It was hard to time as both dragons went upside down which made me have to clutch onto Valonqar.

"I'm going to put Daenerys on your back." I told my brother in my native tongue once I was ready. "You will take her to Jorah. Don't fight. There will be many more battles for you to show your skill. This I promise."

Valonqar growled but I knew he would do as I commanded. As my brother and the other dragon did a loop I jumped off. I grabbed the dragon's tail and held on. After a minute I felt stable enough and made my way to my queen. The world spun around me and yet I didn't grow disoriented. The only thing that mattered to me was getting to Daenerys.

She saw me and grew horrified at my appearance. I was bleeding heavily and I had an eye missing. I felt weak and the only thing keeping me going was desperation. I crawled past her and the creatures. She started yelling at me to come get her. She begged me to come to my senses. I was fully alert and so knew there was something I had to do before saving her.

Once I was on the dragon's head, a head now roaring out in anger, I stood up. I drove Alexander through the dragon's skull. It was hard to do, especially with my blood loss, and yet I managed. Its roars stopped and its body became limp. I ran quickly back to Daenerys and was able to easily kill the creatures as they were distracted. I wrapped my arms and legs around my queen before jumping off.

"Oompf!" She said as we crashed onto Valonqar.

I was too exhausted to let out any sound. I still had enough strength to make sure neither of us fell off. After five minutes I finally got her seated on my brother's neck. It had taken five minutes as now the other dragons had a keen interest in me. Fire had gone over my brother's body as he tried to dodge the attacks.

"Valonqar will take you to Jorah, Daenerys." I told her.

"What about you?" Daenerys asked. "Do you plan to kill all those...things by yourself?"

"I'm going to try."

Before my queen could reply I jumped off. Alexander disappeared once I transformed into a dragon. Valonqar roared and went to find Jorah while I went on the offensive. The dragons that had been attacking the camp were now going after my brother. I would have to win or risk losing everyone. I would not let those I loved die and I would not let Viserys win.

The dragons around me were smaller than me but that also meant they were quicker. Size did not always equal advantage. Two flew from below and one from behind. I twisted and turned so that the one behind me was in front. The two flying from below me passed me by mere inches. A strange energy seemed to come off their bodies. Instead of focusing on that I had to concentrate on the one in front of me. Both of us breathed fire at each other and then our jaws clashed.

We kept our jaws firmly locked as both of us attempted to claw at the other's stomach. One of his claws grazed my belly and I was able to give him a deep cut. He roared and I disengaged from him as he breathed fire. I was not going to let him damage me that way. It was only because one of the other dragons tried to get me that he died. The two who saved me crashed into my attacker. They got into a fight which allowed me time to fly away. I wasn't here to kill them all, I was here to find the alpha. In my current condition I had no chance to win against this flock.

For what seemed like years dragons came after me and I fought them off. I would attack them or use others to attack for me. Soon the space around me became a chaotic mess of wings and flames. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the largest one. In size he equaled me. If I had any hope of coming out of this fight alive I would need to tame him. Tame him or kill him.

It was as if he saw the challenge in my movements and came down to meet me. The other dragons backed away and started to circle us. They knew better than to mess with a prey of the alpha. In such a short time he had made it very clear that he wanted to kill me. Him and no one else.

He breathed his flames at me and my jaw was the only place that didn't escape damage. Somehow enough pain registered and I yelled out. I flew at him and he held his claws out. Deadly things that could take apart things in the Nightmare with ease. Maybe even tear Valyrian steel to shreds. There was a lazy look in his eyes as if he couldn't believe I was making this fight so easy.

Everything had to be timed perfectly. Each breath and wing beat had to be timed. There could be no mistakes now.

I transformed back into a human and my speed propelled me onto one of his claws. Before they would have been more than deadly but now they didn't harm me. At another angle they would've. I put Alexander between my teeth and started to climb. The dragon roared loudly in anger that he was being used as a plaything. I concentrated on my destination and so I noticed only that I was making good headway to my destination.

"Creature," I told the dragon in my native tongue. "Listen to my words."

I was now on his head and holding Alexander. I would kill him like I had killed the other one if need be. I didn't like killing such beautiful creatures, even if they were unnaturally made, and would give this dragon a chance. If he refused I would kill him.

"I know that you act not on your own intentions." I continued in my native tongue. "I know you act under the orders of the risen Viserys Targaryen. That is why I pity you. You are a creature of such strength that to be controlled by such a pathetic human is undignified. Why should you follow him? If you kill those who will not follow you and stay by my side I will kill him. I will make sure the Targaryen never controls you again!"

The dragon roared and this time in triumph. He was agreeing with me. I held Alexander and sat in the usual spot you do to ride a dragon. The world became a rush of wind, wings, and flames. I was riding the dragon but not controlling him. The battle took an hour to complete. It felt like Viserys left the air when the battle had been won. Now I rode the large dragon and four dragons, one a runt, followed us.

"Find Jorah." I told the dragon in the common tongue. "I need to recover before I can plan my next attack."

The dragon didn't seem happy about that but he obeyed. I guided him to search the landscape. The battle had taken us far from the Dothraki camp. It took two hours to find Jorah and Daenerys. During the time we searched I found my mind fading. Now that the fighting had stopped all the pains of my body yelled out. It wasn't soon enough when the dragon finally landed.

The Dothraki that remained yelled out and prepared to fight until they saw me. I dismounted and a few rushed over to me. The young Drogon and Rhaegal got through the crowd to see what was happening. The pair tried to attack the alpha and he merely shook his head. Their attacks didn't have any hope of killing him.

"Valonqar flew off after the battle." A Dothraki woman said. "We don't know where he went."

"He will come back." I told her weakly as a few humans helped me walk. "He is angry he didn't get to fight. He'll be back once he calms down."

The last thing I remembered was Jorah yelling out my name and rushing towards me. My pain overpowered me and all turned black. I faintly knew what was going on but I couldn't react. There was panic that I would die as the risk of infection was so high. My body could now stand more blood loss than before so that wasn't a problem. If I was alive with so little blood Jorah must know that wouldn't be why I died.

The next few days became a blur as my body kept trying to die and those around me trying to keep me alive. If I died here I would be alive in the Dragonpit. Better I live here than have to see my queen become like her father. Despite everyone's fears, my body was able to heal. I would always be scarred but at least I would be alive.

The first afternoon I was able to, I walked out of my tent. Jorah was off doing his duties which left me time on my own. Every moment he could he was by my side. But there were things he still had to do if I died. I had picked up a staff before starting my venture outside. It reminded me of when I had first met Jorah and was so badly injured I had to use a staff to walk.

After a minute of making sure I would be able to walk some distance, I headed to the edge of camp. The Dothraki had pity in their eyes. Shortly after the battle they had held a funeral for Chris and Rhaenys. When I had become conscious enough Jorah had told me about the funeral as tears came out of our eyes.

Upon reaching the edge of camp I saw all six dragons. Valonqar didn't like the others but accepted them. He was most kind to the runt that I had named Franc. I found it fitting that the runt be named after my son that was miscarried. The others were also named after my dead children: Alec, Chris, Rhaenys, and Jeor. Jeor was the alpha. I had named him such as my first child with Jorah named after his father's father deserved such a namesake.

Currently they were all sunbathing after hunting. Valonqar had been more than helpful in giving the others lessons on how to hunt. It had turned out that all had been created recently. The reason they seemed off is that they were created instead of being allowed to mature naturally. There were a lot of things they would need to learn.

I turned quickly as I heard someone approaching. It took me but a moment to realize who it was. I had never actually seen him except in memories of this reality. In this reality we had interacted many times but in my home reality he had died before we could meet. During Daario's rise to power he had died upon being ambushed. The legends surrounding him was that he was a great warrior. Yet even the greatest among us could be killed. Just because one was efficient at the art of killing didn't mean death was avoidable.

"Ser Barristan Selmy." I said with as much of a bow as I could manage.

I blamed him for Jorah's greyscale. If not for Father my husband would've died a slow death. It was unfair and yet it was still a sin I blamed him of. I wouldn't yell at him for my husband's initial exile as this Selmy hadn't done the deed. He would never do it.

"Do I know you?" Barristan asked.

"There was a fierce battle a few days ago." I told him and pointed to the dragons. "I ended up with Jeor, Franc, Alec, Chris, and Rhaenys. Valonqar I had before. Raised him from an egg."

The former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard stared at me. He tried to see the face I had before all the scars. He tried to see what I would look like with two eyes instead of one.

"Rin Targaryen." Barristan said. "Please forgive me. You look like one of the gods ate you and spat you back out again."

"I'm not a Targaryen." I told him. "Never was. Rhaegar knew and helped guard my secret. Daenerys now knows it. I'm the last of the Kaari. Last of my line. I had twins with Ser Jorah Mormont and the risen Viserys Targaryen took them from me."

I should've been clearer in my speech but the pain of losing two more of my children overwhelmed my mind. The knight looked confused while struggling to keep his composure.

I blinked.

"Rin?" A clone asked.

I had been entranced in my own thoughts. I had been thinking about how to speed up my mission here so hard that everything else had disappeared.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Doctor Isaacs wants to show you something." The clone said with disdain. "It's one of his t-virus mutations that he's proud of. He wants to see what you think of it."

"Lead the way."

We walked in uneasy silence. At least speeding things up wouldn't be too hard now. Sam was wanting to show me the things that would actually interest me. Of course with things being sped up I would have to decide what to do about the Alex clone sooner.


	47. Chapter 47

"I was told you wanted to show me something." I said to Sam.

The clone was currently engrossed on what was happening on the computer. I was patient as he finished up the preparations for the event. It was going to be an event as he wouldn't show me a creation of his without some fanfare. I looked at what he was doing and saw what looked like the Raqus Strain. Alex had done his own research and I had looked. I liked learning especially when it concerned the safety of my men.

"Do you understand any of this?" Sam asked when he finally looked up from his screen.

"Some." I replied. "I don't know what it's supposed to be. It looks like the t-virus just twisted somehow."

"It is a mutation of the t-virus. Wesker allowed me to mess with the original t-virus to see if I could produce anything else of value. Of course I was able to produce this mutation as well as a few others."

"Does it have a name?"

"I call it the m-virus."

"Mutation virus?"

Sam shrugged. A lesser man would've started complaining about how the actual virus was deadly. A lesser man would've been insulted by such an insult. The clone, on the other hand, didn't do anything but shrug as he was sure of his abilities. He wouldn't ruin his reputation by complaining in front of others. He wouldn't demean himself in that way.

"What does it do?" I asked as I pretended not to know.

How could I ever forget what had happened at Raqus Base? Seeing the clone of Alex in pain right before changing into a zombie. I wouldn't soon forget nearly losing both Alex and Eve. I wouldn't soon forget Jane Doe helping me. It was during that time she had decided to go into my service.

"It would be more effective if I showed you." Sam said with a small grin on his face.

On one of the monitors on the wall I saw a clone. It was a Rain Ocampo clone who was looking as weak as the clone at Raqus had. So there must be no designated clone for different strains. It would make sense for Wesker not to limit himself in that fashion. It also meant that protecting the Mormonts had just become much harder.

I reminded myself not to flinch as the demonstration went on. I wouldn't give Sam questions I couldn't answer honestly. Keeping myself calm I watched as the Rain clone transformed. The human quickly changed into a grotesque creature with long limbs and her teeth became sharp. Those teeth could now rip and tear with ease.

The zombie looked around and set its sights on the camera. The camera had been making slight movements which had been enough to set the creature off. With a signal from Sam the room became filled with fire. What the Rain clone had become didn't yell out in pain but burned in silence. The Alex clone looked at me to see my reaction. He was proud and needed to see me share in his joy.

"The m-virus." I sad breathlessly. "Can you show me how it works?"

"I would be glad to." Sam said.

For the next hour every question I asked was answered. I took in every minute detail that he gave me. Everything would be important for the Mormonts. Khaleesi would not have understood everything Sam was showing me. She would have been able to understand a good amount but not as much as myself. K-Mart had a good memory. However, she might not have been able to tell which details would have been worth remembering.

"Where do you hold them?" I asked Sam.

"You can't see them like the workers." He said sternly and I could tell there was fear in his voice. "They have to be held differently as they're more volatile. I've found that holding them like other clones makes them change before I want them to. Sometimes they would change inside their cells and other times they would change right when they exited this facility. If you went in there it wouldn't be safe."

I had hoped that Sam would just allow me into where the Raqus Strain clones were being held. I hoped that by being near one in a human state I could get information to help with detecting them. The only problem would be putting how to detect them in human terms.

"I'll just be in there for a minute or two at most." I said. "You can have two guards with me in case anything goes wrong."

"Two guards and you will only be in there for a minute." Sam stated. "You will also wear a hazmat suit in case you come in contact with blood."

While I wasn't afraid of things going wrong, the hazmat suit would severely limit my range of motion if the worst happened. If I had to fight I needed as many advantages as I could get. However, bringing this up to Sam now might make him reverse his decision. I was sure a quick fuck would make him agree with me again, but I didn't want to use those methods.

For thirty minutes I was suited up and given endless instructions on what to do. As the minutes went on I grew suspicious of the two clones that would be guarding me. I knew that none of the clones respected Sam and yet were too afraid to attack him. While my lover was not the best fighter, he knew how to have a commanding presence. The threat that he could actually do great harm even if he couldn't.

But I wasn't Sam. The clones might think that they could kill me and make it appear like an accident. They could feign remorse while reaping the benefits of my lover's tears. I had to be careful when I went to the room. It might have been better to go alone, but Sam would never allow that. The mission came before my fear and I must remember that. If I failed now the Mormonts would suffer. Alex, Khaleesi, K-Mart, and Eve were all depending on me.

"Remember not to make any loud sounds." Sam repeated as he lead me to the hallway. "It seems the more quiet people are, the less likely the clones are to wake up early."

I nodded and used my other senses to keep track of the guards. I couldn't show my suspicions to anyone. Sam left us when we reached the hallway that lead to the Raqus Strain zombies. Now I was all alone with the guards that would most likely kill me. When the door to the very large room was opened, I wondered how much they valued their own lives. If they thought of themselves as fake and undeserving of being treated like a human, it didn't seem likely that they would care if they died. What was death to an illusion?

As the door slid shut the stench of the zombies was deafening to my nose. Even inside the hazmat suit, the scent was stronger than it had been at Raqus Base. The strong scent must be because of how the zombies were stored. Unlike the worker clones, the Raqus Strain clones weren't in bubbles but laid on tables. Their skin was covered in a substance that I couldn't place. All I knew was that it was clear and made their skin shine. Their arms and legs were held to the table by cuffs. Cuffs made of a metal that didn't shine but was extremely dull. The table was bare with only monitors on the sides.

"Have you seen enough?" One of the guards asked.

There was only a hint of fear in his voice and yet that made me more suspicious. It could be that he didn't like being in a room of Raqus Strain clones or that he was growing nervous of the plan. I doubted the clones could come up with an elaborate scheme quickly. Not because they were dumb, but because they were living in fear. Theirs would be a simple yet effective plan.

Sam had told me that if a zombie woke up and changed that there were measures to keep the base safe. Fire would pour out of the walls just like in the testing room. If the guards truly intended for a simple plan and weren't afraid to die I could easily guess what they would do. Looking around the room while appearing to just be in amazement of the zombies, I looked for any objects to fight with. I saw many Rain Ocampo and random Umbrella corp member clones, but no weapon that would be effective. I wanted something that wouldn't break the zombie's skin which meant no guns.

"Yes," I replied. "There's no reason for me to be here anymore."

"No there isn't." One of the guards said. "Fuck you, Isaacs! Fuck the Umbrella Corporation! Fuck Wesker!"

As he yelled, him and the other guard started slapping the zombies. I could already see the zombies waking up and knew there was no way that I could get to the door in time. My only hope was to disable the zombies, escape the room, and have the fire consume everything.

"Rin, get out of there! Now!" Sam yelled. "Move!"

I hadn't moved because I knew running would be useless. It would feel good to be doing something but it wouldn't amount to anything. I was immune to both the t-virus, Raqus Strain, and fire so I didn't have to die today. However, I didn't want Sam to know that. Not yet. So I couldn't break the skin of one of the zombies.

A few of the zombies woke up and started to strain against their restraints. In very human-like voices they cried out. Sam over the radio was telling me not to be fooled that these things were humans. Turning to the guards I could now see their eyes filled with pure fear.

"It's harder, isn't it, when you have to enact your plan?" I asked them casually. "It's so easy to imagine when it's just in your head. Are you truly prepared to die?"

I wasn't trying to scare them for the fun of it, I was doing so because I didn't want them firing their guns. With a slow and purposeful gait, I was able to add more show to my words. These guards weren't ready to die and I would use their fear. Fear should be followed like a guide but not your master. It still was your choice about which path to take. The guards didn't know this and they would die in ignorance.

They held their guns to me. Not taping into my enhanced powers, I moved too swiftly for them to even shoot their guns. One of the guns I kicked out of its owner's hand while the other one I broke its owners wrists. Both of them collapsed on the floor as the zombies grew even more restless. I picked up one gun and looked at the two guards. They were victims in all of this. They were undeserving of the fate they had planned for themselves. Their eyes were scared as I shot both of them in the heads.

"Alex?" I asked.

"You need to move." Sam replied sternly.

I looked and saw the zombies continue to transform. They had been doing so this whole time. I would've started running but there was even less time than before. The room was much bigger than the worker clones' room and that place would take a minute or two to get through. There would be no point in me running now.

"It's too far to run." I told him. "There is a possibility that I could make it out alive if I tried, but too small to count on."

"What will you do?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to fight and disable them. Not all of them but just enough to use as a distraction. Then I will get to the exit and you can burn them. All of them."

He didn't say anything else until I started to remove my hazmat suit. He hadn't questioned if I would make it out alive. He didn't want to sound weak in front of his men and I don't think his mind would allow that question. Of course I would get out of here alive. I only heard his yelling stop when I was fully out of the confining suit.

Sam, like the real Alex, was calm and collected the majority of the time. Things were different with him when I was in danger. What kept me calm now was knowing his moment of panic would be over quickly and he would deal with the problem at hand. After the crisis was the time to react, especially with my life on the line.

Two of the zombies broke free and I pushed Raqus Base from my mind. The place where I had nearly lost Alex and Eve wasn't here. I had to focus on the moment or risk losing everything. One of the zombies jumped at me, their long limbs propelling them as fast as a wolf, and I dodged it. It was put off balance and slammed into another zombie who started to wake up. The second zombie hadn't forgotten about me and I kicked one of its arms.

I spun through the air as I dodged its arms. It roared loudly in pain. As my hands and feet made contact with the floor I wondered why the one from earlier had remained silent. Jumping onto the second's back I decided that living people must be a factor. I broke its arm without breaking any skin and then ran. While running I thought the Raqus Strain zombies must have an enemy of flesh and blood to make any sound. Their battle cries were terrifying.

The second was moving slower but still fast. Four more zombies had woken up and transformed. One of these new ones accidently crashed into the second on its way to attack me. I turned to look forward after making sure the second wasn't actually dead. Luckily only blood was spilt. I couldn't be infected but Sam couldn't know that. He was being scared as is. To add a revelation to that would be torture for him.

As more zombies woke, everything became a blur. I kicked and punched to disable them. It became a dance and I imagined the howling of my pack being music. As I embraced the dance it became fun. It became more than exciting. In this dance I didn't have to worry about philosophical questions, there was only life and death. Even though a large part of my mind embraced the dance, another part of me focused on getting out of the room. I made sure to always move closer to the exit when it was safe to do so.

I successfully dodged one of the zombies and then was clawed by another. I didn't hiss or make any sounds of pain as I dodged even more zombies. With my own blood flying through the air, I had to make sense of all the confusion. The only thing in life now was the dance and getting to the exit. I couldn't reveal myself.

The exit loomed only a few feet away and only a few of the zombies showed any interest in me. They had started arguing with one another on who should get to kill me. Maybe if there hadn't been anymore humans left alive in Raqus this would've happened. Five of the ten that had been chasing me started to fight with each other. It would only take me a minute to disable the other five. Then I could get away to freedom. After disabling three of the remaining ones I felt something go into one of my eyes. I blinked a few times and then my vision cleared.

The final two were taken down easily. I had grown used to this dance and was able to quickly pick up weaknesses. Checking only to see that the five were still fighting each other and there were no more opponents going after me, I ran. My hand slapped onto the scanner and I waited for the door to open. But the door never opened. I touched my face just below my eye to find some green blood. I had known that the something was blood though I had chosen to consciously ignore it.

"Alex," I said, keeping my voice steady. "You need to burn this room."

"I'm going to override the security system." Sam said. "There will be enough time to cure you if we act quickly enough. I made an antidote just in case I ever got infected."

"No, you can't. If you let me out then the whole base will be infected."

"The base is clones. They don't matter."

"What will happen if all those around you are these abominations? You won't be safe if the rest of the base is dead."

I knew I couldn't convince Sam to keep me in here by appealing to his humanity. The only time he cared about others was when I was involved. The way to keep everyone safe was to make my plea about Sam's fate only. The clones might hate me even more after today but at least they would be alive.

"Good-bye, Rin." Sam said.

"I love you, Alex." I replied and looked at the zombies.

A few had stopped fighting each other and had started to run towards me. I was fresh meat to kill. The closet got a few feet away before the flames consumed the room. Through the flames I watched as the room was consumed. The zombies that had been rushing towards me tried vainly to get to me. They were less than ashes before they could kill me.

My clothing had burnt but I was left alive. Unharmed and unburnt. I closed my eyes and I hoped that Sam saw it as me not believing my good fortune. When he and the other clones came to see me there would be anything but good fortune. This day the gods had laughed at me again. Mocking me because I thought I could do this. That I had believed the infiltration plan would go smoothly. They had toyed with me by having an Alex clone running this place. They wanted to make me think everything was going to be okay.

The door slid open much too soon. I opened my eyes and I looked at the clones. They held their guns at me as if I might kill them. The fact that there were no burn marks along my body would tell them I wasn't human. Or at least my DNA wasn't purely human. Had Sam already started to make up theories of why I was really here?

"Come with us." One clone said and I stood up. "Doctor Isaacs is waiting for you."

The time it took us to reach the room gave me time to become nervous. I might have to abandon the mission so that the Mormonts could continue to survive. I had gotten enough information about Umbrella cloning and this base. There was more I should get but at least I wouldn't walk away from this empty handed.

"You can leave us." Sam said.

The door closed which meant I was alone with the Alex clone. The room was the same one I had watched the Raqus Strain zombie earlier. The clone had been excited then and now he was far from it. I didn't know how much I could reveal to him now without endangering myself.

"Did Wesker send you?" The clone asked.

"No." I replied honestly.

"I don't believe that a genetic experiment like yourself just happens to come here. Wesker wouldn't allow someone like you to visit me on accident."

"I don't work for the Umbrella Corporation. I haven't for many years."

"So you just happened to arrive here while pretending to be another employee?"

I could see that he was breaking now and if I told him the whole truth he would break even further. The truth included the revelation that he was just a clone. He was something that he loathed and thought less than human. If I were to tell him everything he would break. I decided to lie as much as I could while revealing enough information to placate the him.

"I would like to say falling in love with you was just part of the mission." I told him, figuring he would be worried about that betrayal. "Part of it was but the other part wasn't. It will be hard getting back to my husband after this."

"Who do you work for?" Sam asked, his voice showing relief.

"They're called the Mormonts. We fight to find a cure for the t-virus, create a society, and destroy those who harm humanity. We have found a cure and so are being more offensive than in the beginning."

"So one of my viruses harmed you."

"Destroyed an entire base. We're attacking other cloning facilities and chose this one to investigate. I was to come here, gather information, and then leave."

A smile formed briefly on Sam's face when I referred to Raqus. He didn't know I had been there or else he would've been concerned. His happiness now was because he had confirmation that at least one of his strains worked outside of this facility. He adored his ability to create even when it brought about death.

"What were you planning to do with me?" Sam asked.

"Before I knew you were here, I wasn't bothered about what I'd leave behind." I replied honestly. "Now, though, I want to give you a choice to join."

"If your marriage means anything to you, you'll be moving on from me once you return."

"My husband will learn to accept you."

It would be hard to get Alex to accept Sam. I was sure I could convince my husband in any case. I loved both clone and original. I didn't want to have to choose.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry, Ser Barristan." I said, rubbing my head. "It's been a long night."

"And it seems like there is much to explain." Selmy replied.

"More than you can imagine."

He had served House Targaryen loyally and I had just announced I was a member of their rival House. A House that was supposed to have died a very long time ago. Never mind that I had explained everything in the most incoherent manner.

"I assume you're here to serve Daenerys Targaryen." I said and he replied with a nod.

I then started walking back to camp. I did so slowly and Selmy did not complain once about my slow pace.


	48. Chapter 48

Daenerys, Jorah, Selmy, and myself were all in a tent away from the sun. We had been telling the knight what had transpired. There had been a lot to catch up on so the shortened version was told. It left out that I was from another reality and what had happened in each reality I had visited. Even though things were kept short, it had been a long story to tell.

"And you trust him?" Selmy asked.

"Jorah has been my dearest advisor and friend." Daenerys replied. "If he wanted to kill me he would have done so already. When Viserys attacked with his demons, Jorah helped lead my men to safety. If he hadn't cared for me he would've run."

While Jorah's face remained expressionless, there was a hint of pride in his eyes. He liked being complimented by his queen. I wondered if after I left if they would marry. There weren't many people that I would trust with my husband's heart and she was one of them. Would the Rasiki follow Daenerys more easily if their lord was bonded with her?

"I wouldn't have given myself to Jorah if it meant endangering Daenerys." I added. "A man like him is one of honor. He had to fulfill his promise to the Iron Throne before he could act fully on his heart."

"And yet you haven't married him." Selmy pointed out.

"There hasn't been time. Shortly after I arrived back Viserys made his attacks. The only thing that has been on my mind is making sure the Beggar King dies. Until that happens we will all be in danger."

Selmy remained silent but didn't argue Jorah's presence any further. He might believe us about Jorah or he might not. In any case he would accept him. The next hour was full of thinking how to act. There would be no more time to react to Viserys' attacks or we would be dead. As the conversation continued I felt the wall between realities waning for me. I would go back to my home reality very soon. I would have to deal with a mad Daenerys Targaryen and Cersei Lannister. The Iron Throne had two mad queens now.

"Rin?" Jorah asked.

I looked at him. He out of everyone I had known could tell when I was going to a different reality. Our souls were intertwined so he could tell when I left. His eyes showed concern as he was most confused about what he felt. It was as if I were on the edge of a cliff and about to fall. It wasn't a transition like usual.

"My time in this world is growing short." I told them. "I have only a small amount of time to help you. I do not want to leave you with your brother, Daenerys."

"Attacking Viserys head on won't work." Jorah replied. "He has become more powerful than before. I doubt any blade will cut him. Not even Alexander was able to harm him."

"Then we must use a weapon more clever than steel."

My magic might work but I didn't want to risk that. Whoever or whatever had resurrected him might have made him immune to what I could do. If not immune, it would be much harder to kill him with mere magic. If Viserys were to die then the weapon would have to burn into his very soul. At least what was left of it. There was only one thing I had that might work.

"Dragon blood is magic." I told them. "Dragons themselves are pure magic."

"Will you be using Viserion against Viserys?" Selmy asked disbelieving.

"Rin's blood can burn a person alive if injected directly into their bloodstream." Daenerys said. "But how will you get close enough to my brother to do that? How will you survive?"

"I'm not going to survive, Daenerys." I replied.

"No, you're not going to die." Jorah replied angrily. "You're not going on a suicide mission. Khaleesi brings up a good point, you won't be able to get close enough to Viserys. You will die for nothing."

I wanted to remind Jorah that my time in this reality was never going to last. I had duties as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. My time spent here was merely me running away from what I should be doing. I didn't want to go back to a world with Daenerys as an enemy. I wanted to stay here where I could wake up every morning knowing my queen had not gone mad. But that was only the wishful thinking of a pup.

"I hope my previous conversation with Viserys will make him think I would betray Daenerys." I told them sadly. "Besides, he will like to gloat over me. Maybe even in me."

"You're willing to give your body up just because of a chance?" Jorah asked, raising his eyebrow.

Daenerys looked shocked that I would even suggest this. Selmy looked nearly as angry as my husband on this matter. The thought that I, the last of House Kaari, would think of doing this was unthinkable. Even to my own ears it sounded horrible. But it might be the only chance of destroying Viserys for good.

"Are you sure that's the only way?" Daenerys asked.

"It might be." I replied and then turned to Jorah. "I'm not going to make it back and the Kaari will lose their only ruler. Jorah Mormont, if given more time I would've gladly married you. In my mind you are my husband and the Lord of House Kaari. I am wondering if you would like to claim the title I bestow on you already."

Jorah's face twisted in sadness. He remained as calm as he could and yet there were cracks in his facade. He didn't want to see me go and yet I had to. I had to kill Viserys and then retake the Iron Throne. There was silence in the tent as we all waited for his reply.

"I will become the last Lord of House Kaari." Jorah said once he had gathered enough courage to speak.

"Then here is my sword, the ancestral blade of our House." I told him as I gave him both scabbard and sword. "I have talked with it and you will be the last person to receive all the knowledge it holds. It has also told me how to work magic so that its knowledge does not have to wither away into nothingness after you die. If you bear children with a dragonlord, even a Targaryen, they may one day hold the Kaari ancestral blade. I named it Alexander but with you as its wielder, it needs a new name."

Jorah removed his own scabbard and sword for the ones I had given him. He unsheathed the sword and looked at it. I didn't mind giving him some time to name it. I was going to leave him forever and he had just been given an enormous duty. Not only did he have to name a sword but he had to preserve the knowledge in it.

"Lightbringer." Jorah finally said. "You said before that the past memories of the rulers of House Kaari are in here."

"As mine will be when I leave this place." I told him.  
* * *  
Leaving them had been more than hard. Jorah had kissed me and held me close one last time. When I got back to my reality there would be a Jorah there for me. However, this was the last time this version would see me. To him there would be no difference between me being alive elsewhere and dead. After I found myself able to leave his side, I said my farewells to Daenerys. I looked deep into her eyes for madness and found nothing. I prayed to the gods that meant this version of her would one day sit on the Iron Throne with a sane mind.

I had left Viserion and the other dragons with Daenerys. I would go meet Viserys alone. I didn't want to risk them dying for my sake. There were much more important battles to be fought. Battles that didn't involve searching for the Beggar King. It took a few days but finally I found him.

He was living on the edge of Valyria in a place that was more peasant-like than I would've expected from him. Maybe whoever had raised him from the dead didn't really care for the Targaryen. Maybe the necromancers just wanted chaos. That would explain such a simple dwelling.

"Rin Targaryen." Viserys said as he walked out to greet me. "Aren't you worried that Daenerys will die without you?"

"She can burn in the hottest hell for all I care." I told him. "I nearly died for her and I do not wish to see my ancestors so soon. Staying with her now means certain death. Siding with you means life."

"And why should I take you in? Why should I be trusting you right now?"

I leaned heavily on my staff and faked tears. Looking into his eyes I could tell he thought he had broken me. His pride would cloud his judgment just enough. Gloating over a traitor to his sister would be so sweet to him. It might make the Targaryen believe anything I said. At least if I didn't arouse too much suspicion from him.

"You will help me kill my sister?" Viserys asked, a nasty grin adorning his face.

"I will." I told him. "I will do anything for you."

"Will you kill Jorah Mormont?"

"He was a good fuck, nothing more."

Viserys seemed a little suspicious of that statement. He said nothing more on the matter of Jorah, though. I hoped that meant the 'king' thought that I was so scared I would lie about those I loved. He might think he had to break me just a little bit further and then I'd be completely under his control.

He invited me into his home and I followed. It was large but not as menacing as someone like Viserys would like. It still had artifacts that I could tell were rare and old. The sigil of House Targaryen was everywhere. In every room it appeared at least once. I didn't know if the necromancers would support Viserys' rise to the Iron Throne or not. Those who practiced dark magic hardly ever turned out to be good people. And if they were good it would only be to a select few and even then you were in danger.

"If you still intend to rise to power you will need a queen, Viserys." I told him. "If you want to make the offer to me again I will accept it."

"And why would I make that offer to you now?" He answered with a laugh. "Any beauty you had is gone. You're all scarred like the disgusting creature you are."

My mind flashed back to how my body looked in my home reality. Jorah was right that my mind would take some time to recover from the torture I had received. My title of the 'Whore Queen' had been given because of my lack of clothes. I had an air so others would follow me despite my attire. It took some convincing to some and others didn't mind my attire as much. No matter what they thought I felt less because of what had happened to me. This asinine Targaryen was merely repeating what I said to myself.

"I can still bear you Targaryen children." I lied and dropped my staff. "Unless you wish to have children with a lesser House."

I took off my traveling robe and more revealing clothes were shown. My clothes were all meant for traveling but I had made sure my top showed my tits. At least the top of them. I wanted to vomit as he gazed at me. I hoped that his need to gloat would give me the chance I needed. I took a needle that was sticking out of my belt. At the same time I took out the needle I removed my top. My tits were enough of a distraction to keep Viserys' eyes away from the real threat.

"You wouldn't want our bloodline mixed anymore than it is." I told Viserys as I walked towards him.

"You don't even look Valyrian." Viserys said mockingly. "How pure of blood do you really have?"

I pricked my finger and wrapped my fist around the needle, hiding it from his sight. My expression on my face was a combination of hurt and angry. I wanted him to think that he had broken me. That I was too weak in mind and body to hope to fight him. That I was no longer a threat to his reign. By his own expressions I saw that my plan was working. He would fuck me because he wanted to prove his power. He wanted to see me break in every possible way. If he knew that I was Kaari this moment would be so much sweeter for him.

"Then I'll make you my queen." Viserys said and put his hands around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"I would like that." I replied as I put my arms around his neck.

His wicked lips kissed my neck and his hands went up my sides. I moaned slightly as I tried to judge if now would be a good time to make my move.

"Ooh..." I moaned as his hands quickly pulled down my pants. "Yes...oooh...yes..."

I pretended to be impatient as I kept my focus on the kill. I had to make my move when there was no chance Viserys would suspect a thing. That moment was one I didn't look forward to. His kisses and touch became much rougher. It also became harder for me to make excuses to keep my arms around his neck.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as I was pinned up against a wall and he readied himself to enter me.

"Yes..." I said weakly.

When his cock entered me it wasn't like Jorah, Alex, Sam, Chris, or Bronn's. There was no sense of passion as the Targaryen started to thrust. Everything was power to the man and I was but a toy. He wasn't fucking me to pleasure me but using sex as a sword. He didn't need passion.

My moans of faked despair mixed with pleasure made him approach climax quickly. Just as he was cumming I stabbed him with my needle. Viserys didn't notice at first as he was too caught up in his own pleasure. But then he started burning inside and his hands squeezed my neck.

"You cunt!" He yelled out. "You pathetic fucking cunt!"

As the world started to twist around me I smiled. In this battle I had won and my husband would be safe. I prayed to the gods that this reality's Daenerys would stay sane and Jorah would be able to rebuild my House. Not as it was before but something new. The second Viserys breathed his last pained breaths I found myself in the Dragonpit again with my son in my arms.

"A few days." Daenerys said, her voice angry. "A few days and then we will go after the last person that can dispute my claim for the throne."

"There is also Gendry Baratheon." Cersei told her. "Rather recently Rin legitimized him."

The Mother of Dragons nodded. Everything flooded back into my mind harsher than normal. Usually when I went to a different reality I felt different for a second or two upon arriving. Right now it felt as if my skin, bones, and blood were all being taken from me only to be replaced again. That other reality was different from the others I had visited. Much different from the others.

"You will not harm those under my protection, Daenerys." I said as I stood up. "You may end this war before it begins. You can end this war before others have to die because of your foolishness."

My voice was stronger than it had been before. To those around me it must have seemed like I had collected myself within a few seconds. Jorah was the only one not shocked by my reaction. He could sense when I left and so would know I had had time to recover. In his eyes there was also a hint of jealousy. He would have to deal with Daenerys' betrayal without the benefit of escaping for a short time.

"You think you will walk out of here alive, Kaari?" Daenerys asked. "I have three dragons and more men than you. Even if you were to attack me you would lose. You aren't invincible."

"My House has survived for a long time." I replied. "Before the Doom of Valyria it held its own against your House. After the Doom your House tried to destroy us completely. My ancestors were threatened with a genocide that ran very deep. For it wasn't just a genocide of the flesh, it was the genocide of our existence. We survived that by making the Targaryens think they had won. Brave men of my House sacrificed their lives so that there would be hope in the future."

I handed Jeor's corpse to Jorah. His face tried to remain strong but I could see it breaking. After we escaped and were alone, I was sure he would cry from night to morning. Those in the Dragonpit looked at me and seemed afraid. Daenerys had gone into Khal Drogo's pyre because she had wanted to die. When she came out of the pyre unburnt and with dragons, she found a new calling in life. When she had burned the Khals in Vaes Dothrak, she had come out with the Dothraki bowing before her.

In each of those cases she had needed others. She had needed others to follow her after the first fire. For the second one Daario and Jorah had been needed to that it would succeed. Those gathered here today knew I didn't need others to survive. My men might be killed and I could be left on the edge of death, but I could continue. I had survived in the North, Essos, and the Nightmare. It was easier with allies, but I could survive alone for a time. I could survive until I had the strength to destroy Daenerys.

I didn't think Daenerys was weaker than me because she needed others so she could have power. There was an art of going from nothing and then having enough support to rule the Seven Kingdoms. She had done so with the kind of strength that I didn't possess. A strength that came naturally to her. It could come off as arrogant but that didn't make it any less deadly. A ruler didn't need to fight to survive, they just needed to align themselves with the right allies to rule.

"And your House lost." Daenerys retorted, hiding her fear. "You Kaari can fight and survive, but it is your destiny to lose. If your House was so strong why didn't it overthrow the Targaryens long ago?"

"We tried killing dragons so we had a chance at overthrowing your House." I replied, hiding the guilt in my voice. "Do you know the guilt that runs through my blood because of that decision? We were willing to darken our names just so that your House would die. I am the last of my line and have my family's honor to uphold. What do you think I'm willing to do to you?"

I looked to Val-Viserion and we made eye contact. He was nervous as he knew now was the time lines would be drawn. He would have to go against his mother or his sister. After this time there would be no going back. In his motions, slight though they were, I could tell he would side with me. Maybe that was the thing that was making him so nervous now. Rhaegal refused to make eye contact with me and I didn't even bother to check if Drogon would switch sides.

"All those who wish to side with me, join my side!" I shouted. "On my signal we shall run! If you are left here and shed your blood for me, I will honor your families for years to come!"

"Run?" Cersei said with a laugh. "Where do you expect to run to?"

I looked at Jorah and knew he would do whatever I asked. Right now he was broken and would follow my commands just to do something. Jeor's corpse was lifeless and I worried that it would need to be dropped if this plan was to succeed. Bronn looked unhappy but that wasn't unusual. He had obeyed me when King's Landing had been under threat of wildfire and I had no doubt he would follow me now. Tormund looked as if he wanted to kill the Mad Queens and I worried he wouldn't follow me. I hoped that his loyalty to Jon Snow would mean he would follow me. At least until the Stark was freed.

"Brother," I whispered in my native tongue. "When I start to run be there for me. I am sorry but other humans will need to be on your back for a short time. That is the only way we'll escape."

Viserion growled in anger but not disagreement. My Queensguards looked confused. I could see that some would defend me until the end while others would side with the new rulers for safety.

"If you are so sure you can kill me, why don't you now?" Daenerys asked.

"Death is too kind of a fate for you." I told her, my hatred for her rising and fading at the same time. "You need to see all you've worked for destroyed. You need to see your allies betray you. You need to feel the hopelessness I am experiencing. Daenerys Targaryen, I have the fate of the Seven Kingdoms to consider because of you."

"Six Kingdoms. House Greyjoy is no longer under your control."

"Yara Greyjoy helped madness flourish in your mind. Unless the House no longer supports you, it will be destroyed and replaced."

I looked at Theon and he nodded briefly, a motion unnoticed by most in the Dragonpit. If he could become ruler of his House it wouldn't be destroyed. I was more than certain that he would ally himself with me.

I blinked.

"Are you certain he will?" Sam asked.

"It won't be easy for him." I admitted. "But if I ask I am sure he will say yes."

"Who's your husband?"

I held Sam's hand and kissed it. I didn't want to ruin the illusion for him as it would break him. But the time of lies and hiding had passed. I would tell him the truth, I had no other option if I wanted to move forward.

"First tell me if you'll join." I said.

"If it means staying next to you, yes." Sam asked. "That's the only reason I will."


	49. Chapter 49

"Do you want to get dressed first?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

Everything would be revealed to the Alex clone. I didn't mind the temperature in the room or Sam seeing me naked. It wasn't as if he could touch me without my permission. The fear I was feeling was purely internal. It was purely in my mind. For a few seconds I tried to figure out which order to tell my story in. If I failed in this I would lose him.

"There is much to tell." I started.

"We have enough time." Sam replied.

"What I'm going to tell you will shock you. There are some things that I'll save until you are able to process what I'm about to tell you. I guess I should start where I was captured by the Umbrella Corporation. I resisted capture and they realized that I was different. They realized my DNA wasn't entirely human. I was sent around Umbrella while being heavily sedated. It wasn't until I was brought to my husband that I was able to be alive."

Alex while cruel, had granted me the most freedom. He had allowed me to observe and learn about the Nightmare. He had enjoyed experimenting on me and yet could show actual human kindness. He had become the man I had loved in this reality. I couldn't kill him and I couldn't kill Sam.

"At first I didn't like him." I continued. "He was arrogant and I didn't want to admit the darkness in myself. For years I had been trying to control that part of myself and yet with him...with him it was so easy to let go."

"So I would know this man." Sam said. "How many times were you passed around in the Umbrella Corporation?"

"How ever many times it took to be experimented on by everyone."

"I didn't receive you."

I wondered if I should ask about clothing. There could be some time wasted in getting dressed. I could get the courage I needed then. No, that was a lie. The fear would always be there and would only become greater with time. I had to face it now or risk it overwhelming me in the future. Taking a deep breath I continued.

"After the miscarriage of Franc, our first son, I faked my death and left Umbrella." I said as if I hadn't heard him. "I started the Mormonts and later accepted him back into my life. He's on the Kaari, the Council, as well as myself and two others."

"Why didn't I receive you?" Sam asked angrily.

"Why didn't you hear of the Mormonts? Is it mere coincidence that you're the only non-clone in this facility?"

"No, I'm real. Wesker would ne-"

"Wesker is an asshole. Alex is married to me and has joined the Mormonts. So a clone was made to imitate his mind. You are an expert in cloning, one of the best Umbrella has, and your talents weren't to be wasted."

"What about the...real me?"

"I have a daughter with him. Her name is Eve."

Eve Isaacs. I hoped Alex was managing to keep her well. But I couldn't think about my daughter now as Sam was my concern. His face twisted in rage and anger so I rushed to his side. He recoiled from my touch but I held him tight anyways. If I let him go now it could mean he would kill himself. The thought of seeing any version of Alex die made me feel more than afraid.

"You're real." I told him. "I call you Samuel or Sam. You are as real to me as anyone else. The fact that you were grown and not born means nothing to me. You are a man I love and that's everything."

"And you're sure the real me will be accepting?" The clone asked.

"He won't like it but I can make him. You won't lose me, my love."

I kissed him and he kissed back. Our kisses fierce as he started to finger me. I moaned into his mouth as I got lost in his touch. Oh what his fingers were doing down there. My cunt was becoming wetter and I was losing control of my body.

"Al....Sa...oooooh! Ooooooooh!" I yelled out as he bit my neck.

Somehow we were on the floor and he was above me. One of his hands was on my waist while the other was on one of my tits. He squeezed hard on my nipple which caused me to let out a loud moan. I needed him badly at this moment.

"Fuck...al...read...y...ooh..." I moaned and I worked to get his clothing off.

Sam stopped me and stood up. He took his clothing off and I admired him. I thought of just laying there and letting him have his way with me, but then I imagined something else.

"I remember when I first saw you." I said as I stood up. "You looked at me and when I kissed you...I love you, Sam. I will always love you."

I pressed my back against a wall and waited to see what Sam would do. The moment I had decided I loved Alex had been more dramatic than with Sam. In that sandstorm I had realized I loved the man who had been experimenting on me. Had been torturing me. There were things that had connected us, but when I feared losing him forever I realized my feelings of love.

With Sam I had always known.

Sam quickly came over and pressed himself against me, his cock so tantalizingly close. He rubbed against me and we kissed. His mouth, his hands, and his entire body was more than intoxicating to me. One of my legs went around his waist as he finally entered me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"Riiiin..." He moaned into my ear.

"Saam..." I replied softly as I felt my body nearing climax. "Al...aam..."

"L....oo...oooh..."

My love's body was tensing as he was about to cum. My leg pulled him close as I felt him seed enter me. I closed my eyes as the erotic sensation of his seed filling me took over. I came just as I felt myself become pregnant with another child.

"What is it?" Sam asked as I opened my eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I replied.

"Will you..."

"Of course I'm keeping it. I don't care that it'll be a son of a clone. Its father is a man I love."

Sam smiled and put his head on my shoulder.  
* * *  
"Why do you want me to have my own name?" Sam asked that night as we lay in bed.

I was next to him and his hand was on my stomach. It hadn't moved much in the course of an hour. It was as if he couldn't believe his child was growing inside me. He was still getting used to the idea that he was a clone and real. A child seemed almost too much for him to handle at the moment.

"We are made of our experiences." I told him. "Our blood merely gives us a starting point in life, it doesn't dictate which path we will choose. You are Alex by blood but you are Sam by choice. You have the possibility of becoming someone different."

"Do you want me to be different than him?" He asked.

"Alex has his problems. I pretended I was dead after Franc's death because of them. He has changed since I first met him but he will never become a good man. He'll never be noble. He cares for me and Eve just as much as his own life. That doesn't mean he's into sacrificing his life for the greater good. He's only part of the Mormonts because I am."

"You're saying I can't change? That's there no point in attempting to change?"

"No, just that there's a limit. At least I think so. I hope not. I hope both you and him will prove me wrong."

Sam looked at my stomach. Our child was growing there. Most of the time I thought of myself as a killer, as a weapon, and that was the purpose the gods had given me. But whenever I became pregnant and gave birth I was reminded of another side of myself. I might be written down in history as a strong fighter, but I was also a mother. I could create life as well as take it away. Maybe one day one of my children would grow into adulthood and make a name for themself.

Eve could grow up into a wonderful woman. She had my blood that roared with dragons and smelled of ashes. She also had Alex's blood that was thick with genius. He might not be the most moral of men but he was smart. He was dangerous because of what he could do and the restraints he lacked. She could become a powerful leader if she wanted.

And the child inside of me...he or she also had the same blood as Eve. Except for the fact that Sam didn't have the Mark. I wondered the names I could call them. My daughter had been named Eve as she was meant to be a second chance for myself and Alex. As I thought of the child now inside of me I came to a crushing realization.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I haven't told you where I'm from, have I?" I replied and he shook his head. "I'm not from this reality but another. The reason Umbrella could never find out who created me is because I'm not from here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Sam, I'm going to have to go back one day. Everything I've accomplished I'm going to have to leave behind. I'll have to leave behind you, Alex, Eve, and our child. I'm saving this world only to never see how it blossoms."

"You're living in both realities now, correct? You can continue doing so."

In his eyes I saw hurt and I more than understood why. He had just met me and fallen for me, now I was telling him I was going to leave. He was only going to join the Mormonts because I was there. The same reason Alex had for joining. I didn't want him to hurt and I didn't want to leave him at this facility.

"I can't." I said sadly. "If I do then the fabric of all the realities will start to break. After...after one of my children died I was able to go to an alternate reality. I can't keep on going to new worlds when I'm in duress."

"So I'm supposed to join the Mormonts for you just to see you go?" Sam asked angrily but still didn't move his hand. "I'm supposed to change my life just to see you leave me? Why do any of this, then? Why not continue working for Umbrella? Why do anything if you're just going to leave in the end?"

Sam brought up the same questions that I had been thinking about. When he and Alex brought the questions up it made me feel stupid. It made me feel like a silly, little pup. There was no good answer about why I was leading the Mormonts. But he, Alex, and myself all deserved an answer. My husband and lover because they were dear to me. Myself because I shouldn't wander the world without knowing why.

"I guess because of guilt." I replied quietly. "I did horrible things while working for Umbrella. I did things that I won't ever be able to make up for. I helped humanity crumble all the while thinking I was doing the right thing. I can't ever make up for all that I did, but I can put humanity where it belongs. I won't be able to see what all my efforts resulted in, but my soul will leave this reality clean."

"And do you think that will convince me?" Sam asked.

"It has. You haven't removed your hand yet."

We looked at each other and then a grin spread across both our faces. I loved how I felt around the clone. I could be angry one moment and the next fully in love. He could grow into a decent man and become an honored member of the Mormonts. There were so many things that could happen with him if he chose the right paths.

"I don't understand you." Sam told me. "But I will not leave you. I won't leave our child."

"I love you too, Sam." I replied. "What would you want to name him? Others have told me that I'm not that best at naming things."

"Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"I named a deadly virus the m-virus. I don't think you can count on me for names."

Nathan if a boy. I had heard of a video game character with that name as well as a hotdog brand. Why would this clone want to be reminded of either? Maybe it was truly just the first name he had thought of. Maybe a deep part of his mind felt guilty about something. If he wanted to tell me he would.

"And if it's a girl?" I asked him.

"I think I've messed up enough tonight." He told me.

"I think Daenerys. The gods will toss a coin when she is born. Either she will be able to control her madness like I can or she will become like you."

Sam kissed me and his hand moved to one of my breasts. One of my hands touched his chest while the other went to the back of his neck. I loved his body and his mind. He squeezed my tit and I moaned. He stopped and I put my head onto his chest.

"We're going to have to go soon." I told him. "Alice will come here soon. From what I heard from one clone, she has already attempted to contact this facility."

"Where would we go?" The clone asked.

"We need to leave here first and then decide. If Alice attacks while we're still in this facility there won't be time to do anything."

"If I can have a few more days then I can get copies of all the information here."

I nodded. I wanted to rush out now but my lover was right. The whole point of this mission was to gather intel. I already had enough but now Sam was promising me more. Maybe out of fear of leaving or maybe he actually felt loyalty to the Mormonts. In either case the intel he could provide would help my organization immensely. I would wait a few more days.  
* * *  
Walking around the cloning facility had taken on a very eerie tone. Clones were an odd bunch and it had taken awhile for me to think of them as people. Now, though, I was having to remind myself of the lesson I had learned long ago. It was so easy to think of them as just things as now they were the enemy. I didn't know which ones would be loyal to me and which ones would side with Alice. In my time here I hadn't risked creating allies and now there was no time.

I could say kind words to them and do good deeds, but I doubted a good majority would believe me. They would see the fear I was trying to hide and think I cared nothing for them. My change of heart in their eyes would be because I felt the end was coming. That would make them happy and more likely to act against me.

Now I was walking around the facility to look at places Sam didn't have time to tell me about. I found there were different variations of the Raqus Strain. The popular variation that the clone favored had been seen in Raqus as well as when the guards had tried to kill me here. Less popular variations included ones that made the transformation slower as well as making the final form look different. Some had sores that oozed the green blood while others grew even more feral. Those had been ruled out due to the side effects making them harder to control. Sometimes Sam couldn't even make them go to the location they were supposed to. Not even if said location was a few feet away from the facility.

"I don't think you'll find much use for that." One of the clones told me.

I had found myself in a room of blood samples. All of them marked as being from a former Umbrella experiment. All of them providing Sam with what he needed to improve upon them. It made my blood boil to see Wesker putting proof of my existence in front of my lover while the clone remained ignorant of who I was.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Doctor Isaacs hasn't been able to find anything." The clone replied with a shrug. "He's tried a...a lot of things."

"Has he experimented on you before, hasn't he?"

"Not me but other versions of me."

Umbrella still had samples of my DNA and wanted to find a use for it. Sam had Alex's blood and my husband had a problem that blinded him at times. If he were too focused on one line of thinking he couldn't imagine different possibilities. Maybe he had made headway but in his mind my DNA ended up meaning nothing to him in the end. I didn't begin to think that this meant Umbrella had stopped testing on my blood. No, if one clone was experimenting with my blood that must mean others were also.

In that moment I understood why Alex and Sam felt the way they did about clones of themselves. Messing with a person's blood was sacrilege. It was harming the deepest part of oneself. Khaleesi, Rain Ocampo, and Jane Doe had all readily accepted that they were clones. They were the strong ones. I never had to worry about a clone of myself but I would have to deal with monstrosities created from my blood. Each abomination would be one of my demented children. Dear gods, I pray that I never become attached to them like my own children.

"I need information on those experiments." I told the clone.

"Will Doctor Isaacs really allow that?" He asked.

Why was the clone questioning me? It could be that he was feeling brave in defying me or there was another reason. If Alice had successfully contacted a few clones then he might be denying me for another reason. But it didn't make sense for the wronged woman to seek my blood. It wasn't her style. She was more about attacking those she saw as enemies. She didn't tend to concern herself with experiments that would excite Alex, Sam, or myself.

"Alex will not question me on this matter." I told the clone sternly. "He will see it as an odd quirk and won't stop me."

"It's just he seemed oddly protective of those blood samples." The clone replied with a shrug. "He didn't have any use for them but he still kept them."

Yes, Sam would destroy the blood samples if he had found no use for them. That was his way. The fact that he had kept them meant his love for me ran deep. It was beyond reason and thought. It merely was and he couldn't fight those feelings. The man was a monster and yet was capable of great love. He was much more complicated than some people gave him credit for.

"I'll ask him then." I told the clone.

"Why are you interested in the samples?" He asked.

"I have my own reasons."

"Some are saying that you wish to overthrow Doctor Isaacs. They say that you're just using him to get what you want. They say you fight for us instead of against us."

"Once I am done here, he will go to a different place."

A small smile formed on the clone's face. He thought that I was going to kill Sam in the end when that wasn't the case. The different place would be Eden Base and not an afterlife. If there was an afterlife at all. Sometimes I wanted there to be one while at other times I wanted all feelings to end. Possibly this clone hoped that Sam would visit one of the numerous hells. Maybe there were seven as the Faith of the Seven said. Maybe there were more. Maybe there were less.

"If you are going to send him to a 'different place', I could help you get information on the experiments he ran." The clone finally said.

"Thank you." I replied.

In an hour I had the information at my fingertips. The clone had gone off to do other things. I had wanted to tell him the truth about what I was going to do and then thought better of it. Even if I managed to convince him, there was the possibility that Alice would find out. If she did then she would attack even earlier than expected. It wasn't just the fact that the original Alice would attack earlier that kept me silent, it was the fact if she knew certain clones were loyal to me that she would kill them. I was protecting them just as much as myself.

It always amazed me what Sam could do. He had tried some very unique things which had lead him to creating a dragon-like creature. Jeor and the other dark magic dragons were wrong. They all had a sense that something was off about them. However, they were all capable of being loved. The thing I saw in the files was incapable of inducing any emotion except hate. The abomination had died within a few minutes. That had been the most successful attempt before Sam had stopped the experiments. He must have grown bored so he had stopped. I didn't think Wesker would throw something so interesting away, though.

"Rin?" A clone asked and I looked up from the tablet.

The clone's face was full of fear as she held a gun at me. Her hands shook and her face was covered with fear.

"Alice has been talking to some of us." She said, her voice shaking. "She told me what you are. She told me that Doctor Isaacs is just a clone. She wants to kill you herself but I want that pleasure."

I blinked.

"House Greyjoy will never support you and I doubt you can destroy it." Daenerys said. "You only have one dragon and I have three. No matter how big of an army you manage to form, my dragons will destroy it."

Drogon and Rhaegar would be on her side but Viserion would be on mine. Two dragons against two dragons would be a fair fight, but not one I could hope to win. Not if I also had to defeat her army. Still I would make a pitiful gesture to make my House proud before it died forever.


	50. Chapter 50

I wished there was more to say to Daenerys. I wished that I could plead with my former queen. But those were the wishes of a young pup, I was much wiser than that. I tensed my muscles and I saw my men look at me. There was no point in focusing on who would run with me and who would stay. All that mattered now was getting out of the Dragonpit alive.

Taking a deep breath I ran. I heard Jorah, Bronn, and Tormund all running behind me. A few of my Queensguard also ran. For a few seconds nothing happened and then the Targaryen made her move just as Viserion started to run into place.

"Don't let them leave here alive!" Daenerys yelled in rage and pain. "Attack them! Kill them! Burn them all!"

Drogon was close to his mother and yet he hesitated. Serving his mother meant attacking his brother. There was confusion in the dragon's eyes and he didn't move just long enough for me to reach my brother.

"Hold on tightly to him." I said calmly. "Hold on until I am able to transform. Think of nothing but holding onto Viserion."

In my goal to get to my brother I had tuned out the rest of the world. Alexander had cut through the Queensguards that had betrayed me while those running had defended themselves. The traitors were dead now. Not all of the traitors, but just enough. While the others clung onto my brother's legs, I grasped his tail. His body was as familiar to me now as my dragon's had once been.

Viserion ran quickly and soon enough he was gaining altitude. As his wings beat eagerly, Drogon decided to move. He roared at his brother as he was angry at the betrayal. While my brother was rising up, I heard Rhaegal join the fray. I closed my eye and prayed to the gods that we could safely escape.

"You're going to need to hold on a little longer!" I yelled so that my men could hear me. "I need to make sure we aren't all eaten!"

"You're a crazy fucking cunt!" Bronn yelled and I smirked.

I let go of my brother and quickly transformed into a dragon. Before I focused on Drogon and Rhaegal, I looked to see if Jorah was still holding Jeor's corpse. Though it didn't appear easy, my husband wasn't letting go of our son. His knuckles were white and a pained expression was on his face, but he wasn't letting go of our son. I hoped that if he needed to drop Jeor's corpse he would do so but I could very well imagine the pain that was going on inside of him. It was the same pain that had caused me to go to an alternate reality.

Before I could reflect on Daenerys' betrayal and my son's death, I turned to the two dragons. Drogon was massive and he was angry. Each small beat of his wing propelled him quickly towards me. Rhaegal was smaller but still a danger. I would go after the larger dragon and pray to the gods that Viserion would be able to defend himself. At least until I was able to get to this side. I changed directions slightly and dove towards Drogon. He opened his mouth and out burst flames. The attack didn't hurt me but it was still an annoyance. I roared and fired flames at him.

As I attacked Drogon I tried to distract him. If I could only make him go far away enough and then escape, my brother and men would be safe. That plan had a small chance of working but it was the only one I currently had.

I roared out in anger as his flames hit right above my remaining eye. If my remaining eye was lost I would be flying blind. There would be no way for me to tell what was going on. At least not without many weeks of practice. And even then I would need a rider. I twisted and turned so that now the large dragon was below me. I pulled my wings tightly to my sides and aimed to land on Drogon's back. He moved so that my claws skimmed his tail.

Drogon roared and breathed flames at me. I flew around him and he started flying in the opposite direction than Viserion. I was able to spare a glance at my brother and saw Rhaegal flying after him. For now my brother was keeping out of range of Tyrion's mount.

In a few minutes my jaws clashed with Drogon's. It lasted a few seconds but it was violent enough. I used my claws to push off of the dragon and dove down. I used the momentum from my dive to go back up. Daenerys' mount couldn't change direction as fast as me and so I was given a few seconds of freedom.

I looked at Viserion and saw him straining to keep ahead of Rhaegal. I wanted to fly over to help but I couldn't. Besides my brother's safety, the safety of those on him concerned me. Jorah's grip was slipping and I saw him have to make a decision to drop Jeor or die. Before I could see his decision, I had to turn to fight Drogon.

Our cries and flames filled the air. As we continued our dance I knew time was running out. My plan to escape King's Landing would fail if I continued on my current course. There was no choice but to go towards Viserion, take the humans from him, and fight the two dragons. I didn't want to shed dragon blood and hoped that later battles would show me my hands could remain clean in that matter. But if me and my men were to survive, others would have to die. Tyrion would have to die and he didn't deserve to. Both because I admired the man and for Lei's sake.

Just as I was readying myself for a real fight, I heard five familiar cries. They were sounds I had heard but not in this reality. The feel of them was wrong somehow as if something was off and yet I loved them. Swiftly they dove at Drogon and Rhaegal. Jeor, Alec, Franc, Rhaenys, and Chris had come to help me. My attention now turned to making sure my dragons didn't end up killing Daenerys'. This was hard to do as they had a need to defend me by killing.

Seeing that I was no longer as needed, I flew quickly to my brother. Bronn, Tormund, Jorah, and my remaining Queensguard landed on me. All of them taking a moment to get adjusted. My husband landed on me without Jeor and made his way to his usual spot. We would mourn for our son when we could, but now we had to flee. I roared at my dragons and brother to turn away from their opponents. Now the heavily injured Rhaegal and Drogon had turned back to the Dragonpit, most likely because they were currently outmatched, so there was no need to harass them further. We had won.

Flying on the cold winter winds I looked below me. Where Arya, Jaime, and the others were escaping a large wolf back was running close by. The alpha was a Direwolf and it was heading towards my allies. A tear went out of my remaining eye as I was brought back to my childhood. I was brought back to the peaceful times with my pack. The times hadn't been peaceful but they had been calmer than the storms I currently found myself in.

Sparing a glance back at King's Landing, I saw three dragon-like creatures known as wyverns in the distance. Like dragons they had two wings and two legs. Unlike dragons, though, their colors were more varied and their tails had spikes. The only similar color between all three was orange. The first creature was orange and green. The second creature was orange and black. The third creature was orange and blue. Faintly I could see three beings on each of the creatures. If I had dared to go closer to King's Landing I could tell if the riders were human or something else.

As I needed to keep my men safe, I turned to Jaime leading my men to Dragonstone. Whatever the riders were, I didn't trust them to be allies. I had heard stories about wyverns in Sothoryos but not their riders. Had they started their journey when I was on the Iron Throne and were expecting to serve me? Or kill me? Would they give their loyalties to whoever sat on the throne?

For a few hours I flew and those on my back became more comfortable. Tormund was the most amusing of the lot. He was a Wildling and seemed to take great satisfaction in riding me. The only thing that kept him from moving around so much was that he was unsteady on me. Bronn replied to whatever was being said which often lead to laughter. Laughter from everyone except Jorah. He had dropped our son to save his own life. A son that the queen he had served so valiantly had killed. I had given the final blow but it was her that made me take action. If I hadn't taken any action Jeor would have lived the rest of his life in pain. I hoped that the rest of his life would have been short, but I couldn't tell for certain.

Finally my men took a break and I landed. While I made my own descent the other dragons also landed. Viserion was uneasy about the newcomers but still was welcoming enough. I had an idea that was more to do with the fact that he was going against his mother than actually caring. He had found something to escape in which was good enough for now.

As those on me got off, my men gathered around. Once everyone was off of me and I had transformed, my husband and I were given cloaks. The wind had gotten harsher and I wouldn't be surprised if a snowstorm would happen soon. I pulled my cloak tight to me not because of the temperature but my pain. I would have to talk to Jorah soon and I didn't know how to comfort him. I didn't know how to comfort myself.

"What are your orders, Queen Rin Kaari?" Jaime asked.

I looked around and a combination of faces looked back at me. Humans, dragons, and wolves all seemed to look at me for answers. We needed to get to Dragonstone and make a plan. We couldn't just go straight to the Vale and hope that the gods decided to be on our side. The force we had now wouldn't be enough even with the dragons. I didn't know how wyverns fought and whose side the riders would be on. The fight to free Jon Snow wasn't one I would take risks on.

"We'll make camp until the weather grows calmer." I said. "It seems as if a storm might be on the way and I can't risk losing men to it. Once the weather becomes calmer we head to Dragonstone. There may be allies there that we can use."

Jaime was good and didn't question my decision. I wondered if that was because he trusted me or that he didn't want to argue in front of my men. As I was questioning his action I saw Arya come forward with a Direwolf beside her. I remembered her talking about Nymeria and figured this was her. Like all Direwolves, there was a nobility that went beyond mere human words. There was a strength in the creatures that matched that of any dragon. If it turned out my father was a Stark, I wouldn't be surprised. It could be coincidence that a Direwolf pack took me in or it could be blood.

"Where is Sansa?" Arya asked.

"She's dead." I told her. "Daenerys Targaryen burned her alive with Drogon's flames. The same flames that killed my son."

The young wolf was consumed by revenge and tended to be able to control it. She had found a way to calm herself in me and Gendry. Me because I was a teacher and the Baratheon because he was her lover. Her marriage opportunities would have to change now that Sansa was dead and Jon might accept my marriage proposal. But her having to stay in Winterfell wasn't the reason she was angry now.

"Daenerys Targaryen." Arya said angrily. "Why didn't you kill her? Do you want to let all the mad queens live?"

"The way to defeat Daenerys is by showing others I am a force to be reckoned with." I explained. "To show that I am fair and yet able to win. I need to solidify my claim through winning my battles. Besides that, allies might have died if I had gone after the Targaryen. Theon Greyjoy may yet prove useful if he has his House side with me."

Anger threatened to tear the girl's face apart. Anger that may be hiding tears. It was so much easier to feel hatred over sadness at times. I remembered how losing my entire pack felt and the emptiness that had threatened to consume me. Everything I had known was taken from me and yet life still beckoned me.

"I will make sure you get your share of vengeance, Arya Stark." I promised. "If it is possible, Cersei Lannister's fate will be left up to you."

"You swear it?" Arya asked, anger mixed with hope in her voice.

"I swear it by my honor."

I was not going to call the gods into my vow. They had torn me and those I loved apart. There was also my Kaari blood to think of. My House did not bow before mortals or gods. I would be damned if I swore something so important on the gods that used mortals as playthings. Arya seemed to be calmed by my promise and there was excitement in her eyes. She would get to kill a person from her list. A person that she had dreamed of killing for a very long time.  
* * *  
I came back into my tent as the snowstorm became worse. My dragons sat around the camp in a large circle. They breathed fire into the air every ten minutes so my men had a better chance of not getting lost. I removed my cloak and looked at Jorah. His eyes were open and he was underneath the covers. They weren't as good as the ones in King's Landing, but they helped us keep warm which was good enough.

"You were gone." Jorah said as he looked at me. "There was something different, though."

"I was fully gone from this reality in a way that was wrong." I replied as I joined him. "I went to an...alternate reality. Because I wasn't there to save Father and the others, the Raqus estate was burned down. I lived there for a little while with Viserion. Except I didn't call him Viserion, I called him Valonqar. I was living for so long without Daenerys and yet our paths crossed again. Viserys Targaryen was brought back to life by necromancers, at least I assume so, and I had to sacrifice myself so he would die again. I think my destiny is forever intertwined with you and her no matter how much I deny it."

"How long were you gone?"

"Between that reality and the Nightmare...years."

I could see the jealousy and anguish on his face. No matter how much I explained how I was still in pain and loss, he wouldn't understand. All he would see was that I had had time to process what had happened while he had no escape. I didn't blame him as he deserved to discover what I had. He deserved to find out if he could live a life without serving Daenerys once. To see if his life was so intertwined with hers that there was no escaping his fate. My position was different, though, as I wasn't part of the Azor Ahai prophecy. Not if Daenerys was revealed to be Nissa Nissa, that was.

"How did you get the dragons?" Jorah asked as I rested my head on his chest.

"One of the times Viserys attacked there was a whole pack of dragons." I replied. "I was able to get Jeor to my side and that gave me four others. They were created by whatever dark magic the Beggar King was given after his resurrection."

"Did you know they would be able to follow you over?"

I shook my head. It had been a rare blessing from the gods that they were able to follow me. But the blessings of the gods tended to be wrapped up in curses. Since this reality's Daenerys had taken the Iron Throne with only three dragons, I knew it was possible that the black dragons weren't needed by her. However, I didn't know the situation over where the other Daenerys was and if she desperately needed them to survive. I wish I could go to that reality just to make sure my queen was alright. Or maybe...no, I couldn't start thinking about so many possibilities or else I'd never stop.

"At least Daenerys will die a swift death." Jorah said sadly. "At least we can win quickly once we face her."

"How well can dragons take on wyverns, Jorah?" I asked him.

"Why would we need to worry about wyverns?"

"I saw three when we were leaving King's Landing. I don't know if they'll kill the Targaryen for us or be our enemies. Possibly both."

Sothoryos was unknown to most in both Essos and Westeros. The unexplored continent had seemed to keep to itself for the most part. Maybe wyverns had visited the Seven Kingdoms in the Age of Heroes so their interactions had gone undocumented. For now I didn't have enough information to form a plan. All I had to go on were hopes that could be easily dashed.

"I have only heard stories about them." Jorah finally replied. "Unlike dragons, they don't breathe fire. From the stories that I have heard there were no mentions of riders. There were only tales of them being untamable beasts."

"But these creatures had riders." I said. "They can be tamed enough to be ridden. The fact that their riders were able to take them so far from home more than proves that they can be ridden like dragons."

Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal had all been taken from home but it wasn't the same sort of journey. Essos and Westeros were more connected than the foreign continent. The journey the wyverns had taken was more akin to my dragons' trek. I still didn't know why or how they had followed me, just that they had. It was the same kind of uncertainty that the wyverns awoke in me.

"And why would the riders want to travel so far?" Jorah asked. "Does Sothoryos want to align itself with the Seven Kingdoms or destroy them?"

"If they want to align I doubt they have a grasp on the politics of Westeros." I replied. "They might decide that since Daenerys is on the throne they will support her. They might mistake her for the true ruler and so help bring Westeros into chaos as the White Walkers approach."

"Or they could be playing a game."

"Or they might be searching for someone or something with no concern for Westeros."

"Or they came here because they fear the White Walkers traveling to their home."

The last point didn't seem to be a serious guess by my husband, just an idea to consider. Wyverns weren't talked about like dragons were. Their history was much less documented to the point everything was guesswork. I couldn't tell what move they would make. There was only one way to make sure that they followed me instead of Daenerys. One way I was mostly certain of.

"If the riders value power, I can show them that." I finally said. "If I can earn their respect through war, they may switch sides during our first battle."

"And if they don't?" Jorah argued.

"Then they will have declared themselves enemies of the Seven Kingdoms so I will have no choice but to kill them."

My husband seemed to hear the uncertainty that my voice vainly tried to hide. I was trying to sound confident so I could possibly fool myself. There was the fear that the wyverns and their riders posed as well as Daenerys' betrayal. For a moment I could fully grasp why my former queen, my former friend, had gone mad. It would feel so good to have no doubt for only a moment. Feeling my sanity slipping I let all the pain course through me. I allowed myself to fear and only after calmed myself. I couldn't become too comfortable or madness might reign in my mind also.

I recalled everything I could about the wyverns so I could fight them better. I had only seen them a moment and yet that was all I would need to make a plan. The slightest movements of prey could tip an able predator off. An able predator could better understand its prey in a second and so make a kill. Nature was not a peaceful place to be and was not one to allow for even the tiniest of mistakes. Even though I was now fully aware that I was a human and the political world of Westeros, there would always be a direwolf side to me. I would always see the world in terms of predator and prey.

"Could you see the riders?" Jorah asked.

"No, not from where I was." I admitted. "If I had flown a little closer to the city I would've been able to see them. I would've been able to see if they were human or something else."

"You were right not to go after them. It wouldn't do to risk more lives for the sake of curiosity."

I blinked.

I didn't show fear to the clone. My body and mind were more concerned with Alice's name being mentioned. With my life being threatened and her name being thrown out, it must mean Sam and myself had no more time left. We had waited too long.

I prayed to the gods that I was wrong.

"Then if you truly wish to serve Alice, if you truly think she's right, you shouldn't kill me." I said in a voice that was as cold as a dragon's breath was warm. "She will take offense that you took such an important kill from her. She might even doubt your loyalty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for so long to write this scene. I would've gotten this chapter out sooner but...went out of town for over a week and couldn't get to my laptop during that time.
> 
> If you're wondering why I killed off the majority of Rin's children so far...it was so that each of her dragons could represent a dead child.


	51. Chapter 51

There was confusion in the clone's eyes. She both wanted to see me dead and prove herself loyal to Alice. The battle in her head would be over soon, I was certain of that, so I had only a short amount of time to think up a plan. A plan that had to cover all possible reactions as well as Alice's future attack. Before my mind could comprehend what was going on, I dodged the clone's attack and kicked the gun out of her hand. She tried to kick me but I was too swift, too prepared even when my conscious mind was a mere passenger.

I looked at her for a split second. I thought about letting her live but then shot her with her own gun. The upcoming battle would be chaotic enough without another enemy. As the clone breathed her last breaths I found myself pitying her. She had only known what it was to be a slave and had yearned dearly for freedom. Now she had died without fulfilling her dream.

"Sam," I said over the radio I had found on the dead clone. "I don't think there is any more time."

"Do you have a plan?" He asked, sounding more sure of himself than I knew he was.

"Get out of here. How much of the information can we leave with if we go now?"

"Enough."

I heard the fear that tinged his voice. I doubted even half of what was needed could be taken out on a whim. Important pieces would most likely be left behind. My lover must only be saying 'enough' because he was scared. He might be worried I would risk both our lives just to get everything we needed. He didn't want to die today or any day in the future.

"Get to the roof." I told him.

There was no more talk as there was no more left to say. The only thing left to do now was to take action. This was a time where words and actions were not to be wasted. I raced through the various corridors as I took important files. While there was more that could be carried, I had to think of how much Sam could hold. My dragon form would be useless at holding anything small for any great amount of time.

I held out my hand and stopped the bullets that would've pierced my skin. As they cluttered to the floor even more were shot my way. These clones must not care about being loyal to Alice, they just wanted revenge. Or my appearance shocked them too much. I could face a hoard of clones but Sam...my lover was not a fighter. At least not yet.

While I attacked them some were killed by friendly fire. The next five minutes were a bloodbath of bullets and curses. Once the fighting stopped I continued on my way. While racing through even more corridors and getting a few more files, no more clones attacked. Their muscles tensed and there was desire in their eyes. These clones, unlike the others, cared about forming an alliance with Alice. They could focus on the future instead of being consumed by the present.

Although...if none were attacking me now, they must be certain that Alice was close enough to kill me. They were calm enough to think about the likelihood of my death. They knew that they didn't need to rush it. Maybe they didn't care about any loyalty to Alice, but just wanted the hope of survival to be taken from me. I could worry about their intentions later, for now I would take the opportunity that was presented to me.

I jumped and rolled to the side as the wall on my right was blown away. I stood up and looked at the hole that was where the wall had once been. There was not much to be seen before Alice clones started to pour in.

"Don't kill her." One of the Alice clones said. "Alice says she wants her alive, though she said nothing about injuring her."

Alice would've liked to think that she was a good person with none of what made Alex a monster. But her clone's smile and voice indicated otherwise. There was a desire to do harm and enjoy it. This clone had the ability to do evil for the sake of doing evil. That meant Alice could fall to the darkness that she would claim to have no knowledge of. While thoughts of Alice went through my head, my main worry was for Sam. He could take on a few of the clones he had made, but not Alice clones.

"You," The Alice clone said and pointed to five other clones. "Find the Doctor Isaacs clone. We don't want him to escape."

The clones Alice had pointed to ran off to find my lover. For a moment I thought of fighting back and quickly realized how foolish that would be. It would be more than thrilling to take a few clones down as I escaped to freedom but it would be childish. There were more clones in the facility than I could handle. There was too high of a chance that I would be killed in the chaos. Even if I were to survive, I doubted I could save Sam. I would not have his death on my list of sins.

"I thought you would fight back." The Alice clone replied.

"I could fight back and lose." I told her.

"So you admit you are weak."

"Just because you can easily kill me now doesn't mean you always can."

I hoped the plan was to get Sam and myself together. The moment we could touch each other I would fly off and leave this place. I would fly off and return to a Mormonts outpost before making my way back to Eden. If my clone lover died during our escape, Alice would take yet another step away from a possible alliance. I wouldn't become foolish in my attacks but I would find less of a reason to stop hurting her forces.

After thirty minutes the Alice clones, now joined by other clones in the facility, escorted me outside. While elevators were the quicker mode of travel, they chose one of the rare staircases instead. Like an injured direwolf I was lead down. I felt a need to run and escape as I didn't like being used. It wasn't my human pride, it was my direwolf instincts. Instincts that called out for me to run as going along my current course was inviting disaster. If I showed weakness it only gave my enemies more reason to hurt me. I should lash out to prove myself. Even when I had been in King's Landing I hadn't feel so demeaned. I had been playing a game of honor to my former queen and my newborn son. This...this demeaning action by the Alice clones removed me of any power. The only thing I had to save by going along now was Sam. He was enough of a reason, more than enough, but I didn't feel the power I once had.

The sun beat harshly against my skin, though less harshly than before, and ahead of me I saw Sam. He turned his neck as I walked up next to him. There were a few bruises on his face and hands indicating a brief struggle. Anger and fear were in his eyes as I stood beside him. Paying attention to every detail I tried to figure out a way to escape. On the wind I heard the faint sounds of helicopters and they couldn't be Alice's. This was because all of her forces had landed. Either Umbrella was coming which was yet another enemy to fight or the Mormonts were about to arrive. They wouldn't know my situation and so it was only a coincidence if my men ended up saving me. I would wait until I was certain who the helicopters belonged to. If they were my own I could save my own strength.

I heard footsteps that sounded like all the other footsteps except to my bloodsense. With that innate Kaari ability I could easily tell that this woman wasn't a clone. This was the woman I hadn't seen since I had helped Alex escape.

"Alice Abernathy." I said simply as I met her eyes.

There was silence as we both looked at the other. In her mind I was a traitor that had helped one of her biggest enemies escape. In her mind I should be killed for what I had done. She was right that I had committed many sins that I should be punished for. However, I had done my best to right as many of my past wrongs as I could. Even though we were now enemies, I pitied her. It was a cruel joke of the gods that she was but a plaything for them. More so than other humans.

"Rin Isaacs." Alice finally said.

She had drawn out saying Isaacs more than she had to. It was a verbal reminder of how much I had hurt her. When we had met I had gone by the alia Ray Raqus. Starting the Mormonts I had wanted to distance myself from my then estranged husband. I didn't want my recruits to connect me to Umbrella, not right away at least. While some Mormonts had known of my connection to Alex, it wasn't until after I returned with my husband that the truth had quickly become common knowledge.

"We are fighting for the same reasons." I told the woman. "I am fighting to save the world. I am fighting so that humanity can reclaim its rightful place. I am fighting to destroy the Umbrella Corporation."

"And yet I find you working for them again." Alice retorted.

"I was on an infiltration mission. There have been attacks and my organization needed information. Information that only I was qualified to get."

It took all my resolve not to hint at the fact that I had tried manipulating her. Even though she had destroyed other cloning facilities, she wouldn't rank destroying Umbrella bases higher than being used. She would also harm, most likely kill, Jane Doe. I wouldn't risk her life. Not only because I liked to keep causalities down, but because Jane was an extremely useful asset at the moment.

"How bad were the attacks?" Alice asked and for a moment I saw concern on her face.

"One of my bases was completely destroyed." I replied, hoping I was making headway towards an alliance. "There were only a few survivors. Most casualties were women and children. The attack was started by a clone of my husband."

"I've been attacked by clones too. Two Rain Ocampo clones tried to kill me."

Hail Ocampo had survived her brainwashing to the point she was now in a relationship with Khaleesi. By the look on Alice's face I could tell the two Rain clones hadn't so lucky. The sadness soon changed to anger and I knew why. It was so much easier to be angry than to feel sadness. Was this how Daenerys' face looked as she went down the path of madness? Was this how my former queen's face looked right as she decided to follow in her father's footsteps?

"And yet you tried to leave with the man who created the clones?" Alice said. "You still decided to follow Doctor Isaacs in some form?"

"I didn't know I was being used." Sam said as if that was any justification for his actions. "I didn't know I was just another clone."

"So you only cared once you were affected? You still helped kill and ruin lives."

With a glance from me my lover went silent. His face strained and I could tell he wanted to argue his case more. A case that would go nowhere with Alice. She had still been wronged and that wouldn't be changed just because Sam had been manipulated. The only way I could argue his case would be to bring up that he wasn't the Alex that had caused her so much pain.

"Your only concern with me was how you could use me." Alice said. "I was nothing but an experiment to you. I know you are just a clone, but you were acting as he would act. You enjoyed torturing and killing people. You would've made the same choices he did."

"If you want peace between us I will agree." I told her, trying vainly to not have to kill her. "The original Alex isn't working for Umbrella anymore. He isn't trying to destroy lives anymore. This clone can change the same way."

I held back saying Alex was only siding with the Mormonts because of me. His reasons were still selfish, just in a different direction. Instead of purely for his own devilish ends, there was a larger part of him that acted in my benefit. He loved me to the point that he would change his ways. I imagined, though, that every night he fell asleep hoping I would change my ways so he could go back to his former way of life.

"I'm not going to trust Doctor Isaacs." Alice replied. "And you shouldn't trust him either. If you kill his clone now we can talk about me not killing you."

"You know I'm not going to kill him." I said.

She nodded and raised her gun. I calmed myself with the sound of the helicopters growing louder and a last minute plan of how to get out of this alive. If I timed things correctly I could transform and escape with Sam. Everything depended on the allegiance of the helicopters so I had to wait. Waiting was painful as my lover begged for Alice to let me live.

"She's pregnant!" He yelled out with venom in his voice. "I would think someone like you wouldn't kill a pregnant woman!"

She looked at me and there was confusion on her face. There was a debate raging in her mind. On one hand killing me and my unborn child would make Sam feel even more pain. She wanted him to suffer as she hadn't killed him first. But Alice had what he would see as a weakness: the need to care for the defenseless.

Killing a child to someone like Alice and myself was an unforgivable crime. To Alex and Sam it would depend if the child was theirs or not. If it wasn't they wouldn't care. I didn't know if Sam was yelling about our unborn child because he truly cared if it died or if he was merely playing the woman. It could be both. Most likely was both.

Before Alice could make a decision the helicopters fired on her men. I saw the Mormonts sigil on one of them and breathed a sigh of relief. It still wasn't common for my sigil to be on helicopters as I valued secrecy above all else. I looked around at the chaos that quickly emerged. Alice forgot about me for a second and so did her people. They had their own lives to worry about. I took advantage of that one second.

I grabbed Sam's arm and he quickly followed my lead. I had to get us far away enough from the main fighting so my men could see me. As we started to move Alice glared at me. I could see she wanted to enact vengeance but I was only one person. If she called her people after me now then many of hers would die. It was only because she valued life that no one stopped me. Well...a few tried and I easily killed them.

"We just need to get beyond the fighting!" I yelled at Sam so he could hear me.

After three minutes of avoiding getting killed by stray shots, we left the cacophony of bloodshed behind. Sweat dripped down Sam's body as we waited for one of my helicopters to notice us. I would've squeezed his hand but knew it was too public for him to like it. He had already shown too much emotion when he thought we were going to be killed by Alice.

Though it took a few minutes, a helicopter finally came towards us. Once it touched the door opened. This wasn't one with the Mormonts' sigil on it but I could see a few of my men inside. All of them had our sigil on their arms. A dragon and direwolf eternally consuming then becoming the other. The words 'Cure. Society. Rebirth.' were also there. Words that filled my men with both hope and pride. I could see my men sitting there with fear that was probably born out of boredom. I wondered if they had meant to attack Alice or if they were close by and so were forced to help the others.

"How should we deal with Alice?" One of my men asked in the Common Tongue as I sat down.

Sam was next to me and confused. I hadn't yet taught him the language that was second nature to the majority of my men. Some of them weren't fluent but knew it well enough to communicate. As the helicopter gained altitude I thought about how to handle Alice. We couldn't just run away though that is what I wanted to do. Not because I was scared but because I didn't want to kill her or her men. But doing that would be a sign of weakness that I couldn't allow. A show of weakness would mean she would feel more confident in defeating me.

"Inflict the minimum amount of damage." I replied in the Common Tongue. "Don't bother trying to destroy the facility as I think Alice and her men will do that well enough. Those down on the ground are seeking vengeance and will be more than likely to destroy what they hate."

The man repeated my orders in High Valyrian over the radio. After half an hour we finally flew away from the cloning facility. I didn't think about how many people had to die so that my men could live. Sam was silent and tried to put on a front that he knew more than he did. Those around us could easily tell that he couldn't speak the Common Tongue or High Valyrian. Instead of respecting him, they said nonsense phrases in both languages. Once I saw that it was bothering Sam more than he could handle I silenced them. My lover turned to look at me and I wondered what he was thinking. Maybe he thought he deserved the disrespect or maybe he thought I had poor control over my men.

"Umbrella." One of the women hissed.

I glared at her and she looked ashamed of her mistake. She had spoken in English and I prayed to the gods that she was a Tim. I would have to look at her files to make sure. For now it wasn't a bad mistake, but if she continued to make the same mistake it could be costly in the future. Sam and myself were already buckled and it was good we were as things became hectic.

There were no windows and so I had to bear the uncertainty. I held Sam's hand and he grasped mine tightly. He must be very scared to show such emotion to strangers. The helicopter dropped and I felt a sense of weightlessness. I felt the same way when my dragon, Viserion, or Jeor dove down. On them it was a feeling that was freeing. Here, though, it was a sign of disaster. The controlled dive turned into freefall after shots hit the helicopter. It was damaged enough, the pilot possibly dead, that it had no hope of flying.

Reaching inside to my dragon's gift, I slowed the descent. In my mind there was no doubt that a few people would die in the crash. I reassured myself that even a few surviving would be enough. As gravity pulled at my very being and then tried to pull me into the ground, everything went black. Through pain and fire I felt a pair of familiar hands pull me across the ground. The ground was mostly sand, though there seemed to be some parts that had grass. Wearily opening my eyes I looked to the sky to see the Umbrella helicopters flying away. We must have come too close to one of their bases or it was a joke of the gods to have them appear now.

"Sam?" I asked the pair of hands.

"I'm here." His weak voice replied.

"Aren't you going to save the others?"

"The others don't matter."

Sam wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he had left good men and women to die. He didn't hide the fact that he felt nothing for them. All he cared about was my life and his. I was too weak to fight back. All I could do was cry out and so I did.

Blackness consumed me again.

I woke up in a bed and felt dried blood on my head. The crash had taken more out of me than I had thought. Now that the shock had left my body I could feel my wounds much clearer. Shrapnel had pierced my skin once the helicopter had crashed. Groaning I sat up. The room I was in was part of an apartment. Out of the window I saw I was around five stories up and looking up I saw there was no ceiling. Reaching out with my bloodsense I felt Sam. He was alive.

Pushing the pain back, I got out of bed. I got to the nearest wall before I had to catch my breath. I had used my powers too much battling Alice's army and the ferocity of the crash had depleted my strength. I could survive but with every movement costing me. I took my time and found myself in a small kitchen area. Sam was lit only by starlight as he made a meal.

"You shouldn't be up." Sam said with worry thick in his voice.

He stopped what he was doing and helped me sit at the table. The table only had one chair that wobbled with the slightest of movements.

I blinked.

"If I had gotten closer to the wyverns it might make the battles easier to win." I replied.

"We will win those battles." Jorah said gently. "We have you as our queen and brave men to fight."

I didn't want to be queen. I wanted only to rebuild my House both for the sake of my ancestors and to raise a family. I was happy with the wind under my wings and nature around me. I was happy when I was away from human society. But the gods had called me to end the war between Kaari and Targaryens. I would kill Daenerys and form an alliance through marriage with Jon. Though I only needed his children, not his constant presence as a husband.


	52. Chapter 52

"Don't show fear, Arya." I told the young wolf. "If you wish to impress my brother that is an emotion you can't show. You have to tell him through actions alone that you trust him and that you are strong. Dragons respect strength."

She didn't look back to me but her actions showed she had listened. Her body relaxed and only the barest hint of fear remained in her. Viserion looked at the girl and I could tell that he didn't mind the human as much anymore. The snowstorm still raged around us but Arya had insisted on starting her training now.

We stood a few feet from camp though the snow around us made it seem miles away. The only visual signs we had of camp came when the other dragons blew their flames. It was also the only time we felt even a little warmth outside. Nymeria had wandered away as the training had continued. She had only done this once Arya had reassured her that she was okay. The two were close even after all the time apart.

"Hold out your hand again." I instructed and she did so.

Instead of moving away, my brother looked at the appendage. To him it must seem strange as it didn't look as powerful as his teeth. I remembered when I thought myself a direwolf. I remembered how I thought my hands were some monstrous deformity. Viserion was able to calm himself and put his snout on Arya's palm. Well, as much of his snout as he could manage which wasn't a lot. He had grown much since Essos. No longer was he a hatchling but a dragon worthy of the title.

There was a smile on Arya's face because it must seem funny to her that such a dangerous creature treated her so gently. Or maybe she smiled for other reasons. While she would always be a Stark, there was a hint of a dragon's strength behind her eyes. A strength that was as chaotic as it was powerful. Then the moment passed and the two parted. He yelled out in pride that he had completed the task before him.

"Good job, brother." I said with a smile.

"When do you think this storm will let up?" Arya asked and I heard the impatience in her voice.

"It will let up when it does. Once things are calm enough I will train you to ride Viserion. Nothing complicated, just enough for you to help make an entrance at Dragonstone. If there are enemies waiting for us I want them to fear me completely."

What I wanted was so close to Daenerys' need to show off that I doubted myself. I reminded myself that I had to have a show of power as I had no other choice. There was no time to build up respect as Jon Snow's life and the fate of the Seven Kingdoms was in the balance. One wrong move and everything fell apart. If I didn't stop Daenerys in time everything would fall right as the White Walkers came to conquer the fallen land.

"What if Jon doesn't marry you?" Arya questioned. "You've said that all you need is his children and you can legitimize them. So you don't need him to live in King's Landing with you and Jorah."

"You don't want your fate of being Lady Stark of Winterfell." I replied. "I don't want to be the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Protector of the Realm."

"But you could still have Tyrion. The only reason you haven't taken him is because you don't want to fuck him."

"Yes."

"You haven't even met my brother and you don't mind sleeping with him?"

"When I sensed him he seemed desirable enough to have sex with."

"Because he isn't Tyrion."

There was no arguing with that as she was right. I could try to rationalize my decision however I wanted. The truth would always remain the same. Tyrion Lannister had proven to be a very good man. That didn't mean Jon would be any more desirable to me and could very well choose not to help me bear children. By refusing Tyrion I could have ended the Kaari line that had lasted a long time.

"Are you trying to distract yourself from your new role as Lady Stark?" I asked.

"I'll have to marry another lord to keep the Stark name." Arya said. "Sansa was always better at being a lady. She was always better with what ladies are supposed to do."

Trying to imagine Arya being confined to the role of politician sounded wrong. How she interacted with Nymeria was proof enough that she had a wild spirit. A wild spirit that had traveled from Westeros to Essos and back. A wild spirit that reminded me of when I was young. Having either of us in the position of ruler was pure insanity.

"She would've been better than you at what to give Gendry." Arya said with a sigh.

"I gave him the home of House Targaryen. I should've given him Storm's End." I agreed with a nod. "I remembered Stannis Baratheon having it for some time. I should've remembered."

"Maybe you were just trying to mock Daenerys. You knew what she had become. You weren't that blind to think there was no chance of her turning out like her father."

Arya was, again, right. At least about me knowing my former queen having turned mad. It was a truth that even now I didn't want to admit yet had to. My mind kept going back to her hugging me at the Raqus estate. My mind kept telling me things were like they were before and so I kept anticipating my friend walking behind me. The Targaryen was a ghost that I would never be able to shake off. Jorah had it harder as he cared for her much more than I. He had more memories with her and had even at one point wanted to marry her.

"I can't say I was trying to mock her." I finally replied. "Though it would have been a good way to wound her pride. Saying someone of the House that took the throne away from hers now owned such an important part of her heritage would wound her pride."

If Daenerys hadn't turned mad I could have fixed my mistake. She would understand how new to the human world I was. She would be mad but things could be easily fixed. I was sure Gendry would be too happy about getting Storm's End back to complain much. If they were to wed, Arya could live with him. If they didn't marry he would still have his castle and she her freedom. Now everything had changed.

Arya and I turned to raise our swords as one. Alexander and Needle seemed to get lost in the thickness of the storm. A storm that allowed me to barely see the girl. But, then again, sight was not everything. A good predator, a good fighter, didn't depend only on one sense. The person that had been running suddenly fell down.

"Stay close, Arya." I said and I waited until she was close to me.

I made sure the human wasn't about to attack and then I sheathed my sword. Leaning down I was able to make out the familiar face. His was the face of the man who had taken away my eye during the Battle for Meereen. Something I had forgiven him for yet he still felt guilty of.

"Grey Worm?" I asked.

"Missandei?" He said weakly. "No. Daenerys had her killed."

"Grey Worm, can you stand up? Me and Arya will get you back to camp."

"What does it matter? Missandei is dead!"

The pain and hurt in his face and voice made me shiver. It reminded me of how I had felt when my children had died. There seemed to be no point anymore and yet I had kept moving. I kept going on for reasons I couldn't explain. I had thought Grey Worm dead by Daenerys' hands. It didn't occur to me that she would allow someone with such anger against her to live. Or maybe she had been sane enough to realize that he would be in too much pain to go against her. Because I had assumed the actions she would take, I hadn't thought anything of it when he wasn't in the Dragonpit.

"I know." I replied. "But there is a reason you are still alive. Maybe it's a need of vengeance."

Grey Worm finally relented and allowed himself to be guided back to camp. The dragons breathed their flames twice before we entered the camp. When a few of my men saw me there was a rush to get me into a tent. Lei was in it and stood up to look at the injured man. Her face was in so much sorrow at the sight of him. She had such a kind heart that most of the Lannisters seemed to lack. Even Tyrion didn't have her purity.

"He's alive?" Jaime asked when he came in.

"For now." Lei said, the woman had quickly taken over nursing duties. "His injuries are pretty severe."

I didn't have to turn to see Jorah enter. I could sense his blood clearly and every one of my senses were attuned to him. There must have been enough commotion that he had decided to see what was happening. In his eyes I saw guilt. Missandei's death and Grey Worm's madness were on him. At least in his mind. I assumed that as the pain on his face had no other explanation. Turning back to Grey Worm I watched as Lei took care of him. Her gentle hands were quick and ready to work with little. I assumed the majority of his problem was the pain of losing his love. Anything else I was sure myself and Lei could figure out. And when we arrived at Dragonstone there would be even more help for the man.

Through all this time he did not make a sound or acknowledge anyone in the tent. His pain was great and something that he would have to conquer on his own. There was only so much myself and others could do for him. If he wasn't able to conquer his own demons he would be doomed to die. Either die or live his life as half a man.

"He was a good fighter." Jorah said softly once Grey Worm had fallen asleep. "A good man. I should've known Daenerys was past saving when she killed Missandei. The woman I served would have never betrayed one of her closet friends."

"She betrayed you." Jaime pointed out. "You did everything for her and she had no problem tossing you away."

"I deserved her ire. I had spied on her and never admitted it. I was afraid about losing her and it cost me."

"If she had been thinking with her mind instead of her pride she wouldn't have exiled you." I chimed in. "Daenerys knew you and knew how loyal you were to her. Instead of asking you calmly with a reasoned mind, she acted like you had never done anything for her."

Jorah and I would always disagree on this point. I could see his point of view and he could see mine. He might even admit one day that his exile had shown that our queen was going mad even then. But for now he wouldn't and it would be useless to argue. Especially in front of our men. Maybe a queen raised as a human would yell at Jorah for disagreeing with me, but I wouldn't. Not now when the pain of the wounds she had given us were still so fresh.

"In any case Missandei's death was the time anyone with sense would have left her." Jorah replied. "We followed her anyways."

"I didn't send armies to kill her." I told him. "I could've made it impossible for her to reach King's Landing. With Jaime's guidance I could have taken her down. I could've saved Jeor."

"I'll call for you when he wakes up, Rin." Lei said.

"Jaime, get Bronn to watch over Lei. If Grey Worm decides to attack, I won't lose her."

Jaime nodded but I could see I had hurt him slightly with my remark. He didn't argue with me either because I was his queen or he knew I had given a good order. He only had one hand which would be nothing against an Unsullied. From what Bronn had told me, the swordsman of before was gone. The Lannister could not match what he could once do.

"Arya," I said, turning to the girl that had been forgotten amongst Grey Worm's return. "There is nothing more to teach you today. When the storm passes be ready to ride Viserion."

She nodded and left the tent. She might be going to see Nymeria or Gendry. She might make love to the man she seemed destined to take as a husband. In any case it was none of my concern. I merely hoped that the talented girl would stay safe and by the end would be alive. It would be a great loss to lose her.  
* * *  
"You still keep expecting to see her, don't you?" Jorah asked once we were back in our tent.

"Daenerys, me, and you seemed to be so close." I told him, placing my hands on his chest. "I served her so fiercely because I loved you. Getting back Meereen was normal, but coming to Westeros...that I did for you. To stay close to you I knew I had to serve her. Now she is gone and I'll have to kill her. The worst part is the rest of the Seven Kingdoms will remember her as her father's daughter, not the rightful queen we met in Essos."

My husband put his hands over mine. I took comfort in his touch. The warmth that proved he was here even though my world was falling apart. Even though the wind that howled was cold, his warmth ignited a flame that heated up the air. He would always have this effect on me. No matter how many centuries passed, I would be comforted the same way by him for all eternity.

"I was brought to her because I wanted to go home." Jorah finally said. "But soon I fell for her. She ate all of the horse's heart without vomiting. She came out of the fire unburnt with three dragons. I loved her deeply and being in her service made me alive again."

"If you need me to kill her I will." I told him. "I'm not going to put the burden of her death on you."

"I am Azor Ahai, I have no choice."

"What if she's not Nissa Nissa? What if you don't have to kill her?"

"Daenerys is Nissa Nissa. If I had to kill you I would be heartbroken, I'd be lost and never forgive myself. When I kill her the part of me that healed me will be gone. I'll be the one to take her from this world."

I could go on about how we had no choice now. I could tell my husband, my love, that letting her live would be more than dangerous. Especially because of how she planned to attack Bear Island. But nothing I said would make killing her sound better to him. I knew because no justification would heal my heart once she died. So instead of trying to calm him through words, I leaned up to kiss him and soon his lips were on mine.

His hands let go of mine and pulled me close to him as our kisses deepened. My arms went around his neck and his lips went to my throat. My tits felt a great need for his hands to touch them but he refused. He moved his hands close to them and then pulled them away. I let out a moan as my need for him grew greater.

Jorah let go of me and then turned me around. He kissed the back of my neck and grabbed one of my tits. I let out a moan as he started rubbing my cunt through my skirt.

"Fuck...me..." I moaned softly. "Please..."

"Shouldn't you be saving your womb for Jon's child?" My husband teased as he pulled on one of my ears with his teeth.

"I...don't...please..."

He roughly turned me around and then pushed me onto our bed. Both of us helped each other take off our clothes. At least until my tits were out and then his mouth was on them. His tongue played with my nipples and he sucked on them as though he were new to the world. I arched my back as my fingers ran through his hair. My cunt grew wetter as he continued to suck and bite my tits.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned and then yelled.

He had started to finger me and as my body started to shiver he took his fingers out. When he placed them in front of my face I sucked them clean. He kissed me gently on the lips and we finished taking each other's clothes off. Once my clothes were off he started eating me out and I let out a loud yell.

"Jor...ah! Ah! Aaah!" I yelled out as my body couldn't figure out how to react.

I wanted to let him continue but I also wanted to shove his cock deep inside me. I wanted...oh how many ways I wanted to fuck him now. As I rested on the edge of climax he stopped eating me out. Without thinking what I was doing, I shoved him down and sat down on his cock.

"Riin..." Jorah moaned softly and squeezed my ass.

I rode him and my fingers dug into his shoulders. Every now and again I would lean my head down and we would kiss. His tongue touching mine and then I would raise my head to the sky. I felt my body begin to shiver and I rode my husband even harder. Each motion was to get his cock deeper into me.

"Riiin...Rin!" My husband shouted and his mouth looked as if he were gasping for air.

After he came he moved so that I was under him and moans came out of my mouth as he thrust. In and out. In and out.

"Ah!" I yelled as my back arched. "Jor...ah!"

I came and my body relaxed. He went out of me and I put my head on his chest. Our bodies had sweat as if we had been traveling for days in the desert. I took in the sweet smell of his sweat. I took in the sounds of his breathing. I took in everything as it was peaceful. This was what I would be fighting for. I would be fighting for moments like these.

Jorah's hand went around my back and I could tell he was also at peace. The worry about killing Daenerys had temporarily gone from his mind. For a little bit he wasn't thinking about the horrors that would take place in the near future.

"Are you with child?" Jorah asked.

"No," I replied. "My womb is still ready for Jon's child if he agrees. I won't need to wait for yours to leave my womb."

Once we started to feel cold we went under the covers. I fell asleep that night feeling peaceful which hadn't happened since I had left King's Landing. It was a good kind of odd. Though, truth be told, my sleep was never what a human would consider peaceful. There was always a bit of me that was alert for danger. But right now was the most comparable I could ever feel to a human's version of peaceful sleep.  
* * *  
I looked at the cold winter sky. The storm had ended a week ago and so we had been traveling all that time. I had trained Arya on how to ride Viserion and watched for Daenerys' forces to attack. Thankfully she hadn't yet set her sights on us which meant she was busy with the politics of Westeros. She was busy stabilizing things in King's Landing. Instead of that making me feel as if I had enough time, the urge to hurry was great. I didn't know how long this interlude would last and couldn't count on it to work on my schedule.

Turning I saw my men looking at me. They had just finished packing for the day and were ready to make the final trek to Dragonstone. The few women and children seemed more than nervous. Arya was already on Viserion and he was anxious to get started. My other dragons were already in the sky and were yelling out. They wanted to move and couldn't understand why we still stood still. I gave a single glance to Jorah which gave me the strength needed for me to speak.

"I grew up in the North." I started, my voice firm and confident. "Westeros is my home. Long ago, before the founding of the Seven Kingdoms, my House came to this place and survived. They survived against genocide from House Targaryen. They survived while maintaining a strong bloodline. I will not let such a strong House die. I will not be the last Kaari. I will prove to Westeros that I am as strong as my ancestors. I will prove that I am worthy of my blood."

I waited a moment as my men cheered. Their faces happy as their mouths opened wide so they could shout louder. Even Viserion joined in and his roar seemed to shake the very foundations of this world. In a moment my men calmed down enough so that I could continue.

"We will make our way to Dragonstone today." I said and pointed in its general direction. "Once those who fight are well rested, we will make a stand against the false Queen Daenerys Targaryen and her wife Cersei Lannister. We will tear them down and keep madness from the Iron Throne."

This caused my men to cheer even louder. Their feet stomped on the ground and their voices seemed to reach the gods. I didn't like saying Daenerys was a monster, but she was. And it was my duty as queen to stop her.

I blinked.

I balanced on the chair and looked at Sam. He was worried and I didn't know if my safety or his was more of a concern to him. He had faced both his and my death. He had saved me from a helicopter when he could have just easily let me die.

"I can't lay in bed all day." I told him. "I can't be that defenseless."


	53. Chapter 53

"If you move around then you'll just hurt yourself, Rin." Sam said. "If there's any hope in going to Eden Base, you need to be rested."

My lover was right. If the whole goal was to get back to Eden I had to rest. Right now I didn't trust myself to turn into a dragon and fly. If I was weak as a human then flying as I needed to would be impossible. If there wasn't a chance of encountering danger in the skies I would risk changing now. As is, I couldn't plan for a peaceful trip.

"The moment I recover enough I'll transform into a dragon and we can head home." I told him. "If I waited until my human form was fully recovered it would take even longer."

The clone didn't argue at all. He was probably happy both that I was not going to risk my life and that he would be in safety soon. Since returning to Eden was close at hand, I was starting to feel nervous about having rescued my lover. Alex wouldn't take a clone of himself easily and there would be convincing to be done. I wondered if he would even accept the child in my womb as worthy of his attention. I would have to make my husband understand my reasoning. There was no other choice.

Sam helped me back to my room. I lay down in bed and looked at the stars. The Nightmare's constellations were different from the ones I grew up with. Since I had arrived in this strange realm I had grown used to the stars here. I had learned to navigate by them. To pass the time I named each star and constellation I could see. Besides being a way to relieve boredom, this was a way to help figure out where I was. Hopefully I would take in enough correct information to guide myself and Sam back to Eden without trouble. I couldn't wait to make sure that Eve was okay. Her innocent face happy in its childish ignorance.

A few hours after lying down, Sam joined me. His body was not used to such strain and it seemed he was relieved to lay with me. The bed was just big enough to contain the pair of us. Its springs making a strained sound once he joined me. For a moment I thought that the bed would break. We both waited for a few minutes to make sure that the bed would remain whole.

I lay on my side and Sam embraced me with his arms. His hands touched my stomach and the rest of his body also pressed against me. It felt good to have him so close. I had rescued him from a life of ignorance. I had brought him into the light of the world. A putrid light but that was the way the world was. It was good that he was now free to make his own choices in the full knowledge of what was.  
* * *  
Against Sam's wishes I was moving around the apartment complex. I promised to only do so for an hour and then come back. He wasn't with me now as he was looking for food. The place he had taken me was in shambles and it was easy to see why not even a group of scavengers had taken up residence here. The electricity didn't work and the water barely ran. The rooms had walls and ceilings missing for the most part. If anyone had lived here it was only to gather their strength before moving on.

I walked up to a window, this one was heavily cracked but not broken, and looked at the landscape. Before the rains had started again this place had been a desert like the rest of the world. This would explain why the apartment complex was abandoned. If there wasn't a good source of running water here there would be no point in staying. Now, though, green had started to take over the landscape once again. The majority of the vegetation was grass though a few bushes had started to grow.

Turning back inside I took note of the room I had found myself in. It was a nursery with a crib, a dead baby, and a dead mother. The painting on the crib was gone for the most part with a few patches holding on. The wood was cracked and the bedding was wasting away. The child inside had withered away to bones with the cause of death being obvious. There was a bullet hole in its skull. The mother was also just bones now with a gun beside her. Both were wasted away to the point I didn't know if she had killed her child because it had turned or she just thought it had. Or maybe she had wished to remove her child from the nightmare the world had become.

My memories took me back to the Dragonpit. Like this mother I had killed one of my children so they would stop being in pain. Jeor might hate me now but he also might be understanding. He might forgive me for what I had done. If the gods decided to be fair to this mother and child they would allow both to be reunited. Both would also be able to understand why the mother had done what she had.

I could blame Alex for the horror before me but I didn't. He wanted to perform awful experiments but they were supposed to be controlled. He wanted to go deep into darkness but he wouldn't take the whole world with him. Well, not unless he was assured he would be the one in control. If the Nightmare were to be a hell, he would be the ruler. If my husband wasn't sure of having that much control he wouldn't damn humanity. He wouldn't because he cared about his own safety above all else. I also didn't blame my husband because he had been trying to right his wrongs, even though he did so in an inhumane manner. At least before he had joined the Mormonts.

"Rin?" Sam asked and I turned to see him enter the room.

His eyes went from the mother to the child. His eyes also glanced at the stuffed animals in the room. I couldn't tell what they had once been as all of them were ripped apart. There were the bite marks of dogs and birds on them. If there had been one stuffed animal that hadn't been ruined, I would've taken it back to Eden for Eve. She deserved a toy from the wastelands.

"I'm fine." I replied weakly, doing my best to shove the memories away. "Has it been over an hour?"

"No." He told me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

His eyes held genuine concern for my wellbeing. It was odd seeing him both as an unfeeling monster and a caring husband. He wouldn't feel bad about causing harm to others because they weren't him. Yet he would do anything for me. He showed a part of himself to me that no one else would believe. I walked over to him and used the wall to help support myself.

"I'm alright." I told him as I leaned against him. "It's just...memories. I see Jeor dying in the Dragonpit. I see all my children dying."

"We will get to Eden and you won't have to worry anymore." Sam said, kissing my forehead.

"I give myself the faintest hope that my children will survive and then they die. I thought Jeor was more than safe and then he was burned alive. I was planning for Chris and Rhaenys to live. I thought they could help rebuild House Kaari and then they died. Right in front of me their heads were bitten off."

"They weren't our child."

The clone wiped the tears from my face. I hadn't realized that I was starting to cry. The memories had hollowed me out to the point I didn't notice the pain. It was the only way I could survive. If the deaths were the only thing I thought about nothing would be done. My grief would consume me like it had after the loss of Jeor Kaari. My first child with Jorah Mormont. The only heir to House Kaari. What if Jon Snow didn't accept my proposal? What if he did before he put a child inside of me? What if our child died before I could conceive another with him?

"No, they weren't." I said as I tried to stop the tears. "Eve has been my only child to survive. She managed to live as all of Raqus Base was dying around her. She is a miracle. Our child could be another miracle."

Sam's reply was only to kiss me. It was brief but strong. He might have kissed me so he wouldn't have to speak ill against Alex. 'Our child' he had said. It was as if he didn't care about any of my other children as they weren't conceived by him. Maybe that's the reason he was able to comfort me so easily. Hopefully that didn't mean Alex wouldn't care about the unborn child in my womb.

"You should go now." I said softly as his hands cupped my tits. "Unless you have found food."

"And if I have?" He asked, squeezing one of my tits.

"You can have your way with me. But not in this room."

"I'll find some food quickly, then."

Sam kissed the top of my head and started to walk down the hallway. I smiled at his footsteps that seemed to be quicker than before. It was good to be desirable. It was also good to have something that made humans race to do what you wanted them to. I felt my stomach and knew that soon sex wouldn't be as enjoyable as before. Soon it would be an epic test of endurance that wouldn't be fun. Tonight would be one of the last times I fucked for awhile.  
* * *  
One of my favorite things about the Nightmare was showers. I liked taking them as they made bathing much easier. The shower in front of me was in need of many repairs and that wasn't counting the water issue. I hoped that there would be enough water to take a decent shower with. I also hoped Sam would walk in to see water dripping down my body right before it hit the floor. Him walking in all depended on how quickly he finished dinner.

I got undressed and just let my clothing fall to the floor. If I had been raised as a human I would try to find the cleanest patch in the room. But I had been raised by a direwolf pack that had different standards. If you're out in the wilderness finding the perfect place gives you a higher chance of being killed. If everything around you is broken you don't bother with looking for perfection that won't be found. So I didn't feel anything when my clothing hit the dirty floor. A floor that had odd smells and a few insects crawling around. Insects that weren't in my room in the same amount. I think that was a requirement when Sam picked out our housing.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on the shower and hoped for the best. The showerhead made an odd sound and then a stench came out. I felt like I was going to vomit and then water poured out. It didn't come gushing out but trickled for a few minutes before stopping. I should've learned how showers worked so that I could fix this situation. I wanted water flowing over me in a way that was only possible in the Nightmare.

"Fuck." I hissed.

After I shook my head, I walked out of the bathroom. I walked without clothes on as the air was pleasant enough on my skin. My sense of hearing, smell, and sound were at their fullest now due to the dim lighting. While the only sign of a zombie herd had been yesterday and they had not come close to this place, that didn't mean all dangers were gone. Insects and arachnids, while small, could be deadly. Just because something was smaller didn't mean it was any less harmful.

"Rin, why are you..." Sam asked once I entered our room.

The starlight and moonlight lit up the room better than the hallway I had been in, though that wasn't saying much. My lover's eyes were the clearest thing in the room to me and they were full of lust. The light lit up my naked form. My pale skin, fiery red hair, smooth cunt, and ample tits. I had continued to walk towards him and by the bulge in his pants I knew what he was hoping for. But he wouldn't do anything until I gave my consent. I could masturbate right in front of him and cum multiple times while he stood still. He would wait and that made me aroused. I was the predator and he was merely my prey when we fucked.

"I was going to take a shower and it didn't work." I said and leaned on the table that held a meager meal. "It worked a little and then it didn't."

"The water doesn't work here, you know that." Sam replied.

"I still wanted to try. Showers are one of the greatest things in this world."

Looking at him I wondered about fucking him now. I wondered if I should tease him and when arousal drove him mad finally fuck him. There was also the problem of making sure I didn't exhaust myself. For now there was no danger but Alice or the Umbrella Corporation could arrive at any moment. The peace of this place could be easily broken and I couldn't find myself too exhausted to fight. I couldn't find myself too exhausted to flee. But the way he was looking at me and the power I had over him made it near impossible for me not to want to fuck him.

I started to masturbate and watched his face. He was standing by the sink and his knuckles turned white as I continued. He was stopping himself from rushing over to me and it was driving him mad. I yelled out as I came and then held out my hand in front of me. My hand, my fingers, could never hope to achieve what his cock could.

"My love..." I said softly and walked over to him.

I held up my hand to him and soon his lips were on it. As he sucked and licked my cum up his hands went to my waist. He squeezed my ass and I let out a moan. He finished and looked into my eyes. His were the eyes of a predator but he was the prey. He could be a predator to the world but he would always be my prey.

Our lips touched and we kissed. Passionately. Fiercely. It was as if our lips were fighters locked in eternal combat. I tore at his clothes as he lifted me up on the counter. My legs opened wide for him and he undid his pants. They fell to the ground.

"Wait." I said softly and he did. "Now. Fuck. Me."

Sam smiled. He knew the game I was playing and he was more than happy to play. My legs wrapped around his hips to pull him even closer to me. He didn't bother with entering me gently. His hands held firm to the counter as he started to thrust. Violently like a rabid animal. It was a ferocity that Jorah's elegant mind could not grasp and Alex was too restrained to imagine.

"Saa...." I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me.

"Iiinn!" Sam replied and then he bit my neck.

I yelled out in pleasure as I felt his cum enter me. He kissed my forehead as his body started to calm down. Men did not cum this quickly, not without prompting, but Sam had watched me pleasure myself. He had had his foreplay. I pushed my lover away from me and was about to get down from the counter when his lips started to kiss my inner thighs. All thought left my mind as I got lost in his touch.

He kept going closer to my cunt but never touched it. I felt his breath on my cunt but never his lips. Never his tongue. I started to moan as I needed him. I need him to eat me out and make me cum again. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. Sam then kissed my cunt before eating me out.

"Oooooooahhhhhhhh!" I yelled out. "Oooh...pl...oooh...aaam..."

I grabbed the counter to steady myself. My back arched and I felt myself approach climax. This made it even harder to steady myself as I just wanted to let go.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaam!" I screamed as I came.

I closed my eyes to help steady myself and when I opened them I saw Sam in front of me. I put a hand on his face and he leaned into it. He was a monster to many but I saw him as a human, as a lover. I knew he was a horrible person yet I loved him anyways. It wasn't as if I were a beacon of light myself. I had a darkness in me that always threatened to get out. A darkness that laughed at me trying to do good as if I could ever escape it. Though my darkness wasn't the evil of a human, but the laws of nature. Those laws didn't always align to the goodness of mankind. They were different, hard to explain, and yet pure. It was just being a human meant having to follow them in a different manner.

"I love you, Sam, and I will always love you." I told him. "When we get to Eden I will explain everything to Alex. I'll do what I need to so you can continue to share my bed."

Sam nodded. For a few minutes we stood there in peace. Nothing was on our minds but each other. Tomorrow could come and take everything away. But, for now, there was peace.  
* * *  
I stood on the roof as the sun beat down upon the land. Sam was close by as he was nervous that I was here. The roof was mostly gone and the rest was unstable. Over the course of an hour we had found the most stable part of the roof. Still the clone was nervous and would constantly look at me to make sure I was alright. He was also constantly looking at his feet to make sure he didn't fall down. For some parts, falling through the roof would only be a few feet. But the apartment complex had areas where some floors were partially gone or all gone. So falling in those parts meant falling all the way to the ground. My lover was right to worry.

"Do you want to go back down?" Sam asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Yes," I replied. "I've seen what I needed to."

Just as my husband started to go towards the ladder, I stopped and so did he. Sam looked at me and his face grew more worried than before. My ears had picked up a sound I had become very attuned to in Essos. It was a sound I had encountered in my home reality but never here. It was a familiar sound that was perverted. It was a dangerous sound.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It sounds like the beating of dragon wings." I told him. "The creature is some ways in the distance but will probably be here shortly."

I didn't have to explain to him how a dragon could be brought into this reality. The clone had experimented with my blood to create a dragon-like creature. That meant other Alex clones and scientists could have also experimented on me. I was only somewhat familiar about Sam's abomination, but I couldn't count on that abomination being the same one that was coming towards us.

"Are you sure it'll come here?" Sam asked.

"We can't count on the gods to make our lives easy." I replied. "We have to think about what to do if it does come here."

"We won't have much time."

And I wasn't yet well enough to fight or flee in my dragon form. I had tested it out a few times. The most I could easily do was fly away slowly. With each flap of my wings costing me a lot of energy. If this abomination was fast, slowness would not help. If this abomination wanted to fight me, I didn't have the energy to survive.

Using dragon eyesight, I looked to where I heard the sounds. Faintly I saw a creature that became clearer as the seconds passed. For the most part it looked like a dragon with the coloring of my dragons rather than Daenerys' children. Well it had the coloring of my dragons for the most part. The coloring that was different was a pink hue as if the organs were on the outside of the creature. Some of the pink parts seemed to beat like a heart or a pair of lungs. The face of the creature seemed to want to split into many parts, each part of its face was jutting off in a different direction.

I changed to normal human eyesight as it got closer. Sam gasped as he was getting his first sighting of the creature. Concentrating on the creature again I saw that it was about half the size of myself. Maybe I could win by sheer size if it came down to a fight. Though I didn't know what Wesker would have this abomination be able to do so size might not make a difference at all.

"If it comes too close we'll have to flee." I told my lover.

"Will you be able to?" He asked.

"There will be no other choice."

I blinked.

As the stomping continued I transformed into my dragon form. My white scales matched the snow on the ground. I roared loudly and Viserion joined me. My men cheered louder as Jorah climbed onto me. I hoped to have inspired them enough that if we had to fight for Dragonstone, they would not falter.

My brother and I raced along the ground until we had enough speed to take off. Our wings beat as one as we rose higher and higher. Looking at Arya I saw her stoic face hide excitement underneath. I didn't know if flying or a possible fight excited her more.


	54. Chapter 54

I had been flying for hours and only now was the port to Dragonstone in view. I roared in delight that this flight would soon be over. Me and my men would soon get rest. My brother and the other dragons roared in response. Arya, still not fully used to Viserion, looked shocked for a moment before calming down. Franc, the runt of the pack, flew down low over my men before joining the rest of us again.

My men were lead by Jaime Lannister and Bronn. Both trustworthy men who would be able to deal with any trouble they encountered. Grey Worm was in the middle of my men and was walking normally. The only thing off about him were his eyes. They looked but saw nothing but pain. Lei was riding next to a few of my Queensguards. I would not risk her life. She had proven herself to be a good human and was the sister of Jaime, a man who had earned my respect. She was also the twin of Tyrion who had proven himself in Essos.

"We're nearly there." Jorah said with fear tinting his voice.

Dragonstone didn't just mean a place to rest, it meant that we were truly going to kill the Mad Queens. We were going to kill our former friend Daenerys Targaryen. She had been arrogant in Essos, but what she had become was much worse. To take Cersei Lannister as her queen was pure insanity. She had become mad like her father. I wondered if she now had the capacity to recognize that fact. Probably she didn't.

We finally approached the port where some of Daenerys' ships were. Their sole purpose was to transport people to Dragonstone. I yelled out as did the other dragons. After a few minutes there was activity as two humans rode out to greet my army. Jaime stopped my men from going further and I looked around to make sure there wouldn't be any surprises.

"Stay in the air, Lady Stark," Jorah told Arya. "We'll come back up when we decide it's safe."

Two people had come out to meet me. A very masculine woman and a man. The woman rode with purpose without a smile on her face. The man had a white beard and there was worry in his eyes. I landed in front of my men and Jorah quickly got off of me. We had flown so many times that it seemed to be second nature to him on how to dismount me. I felt out of place when I changed back to my human form. I was suddenly starting to see myself in human terms. In human terms it didn't make sense for a queen to merely be standing in front of her men. A queen should have a mount.

"I am Queen Rin Kaari of the Seven Kingdoms," I started, forcing the oddity of referring to myself as a queen to stay out of my voice. "And this is my husband, your king, Jorah Mormont."

"And why does her grace come here?" The man asked, his eyes and voice suspicious.

"Daenerys Targaryen has gone mad. She killed Yara Greyjoy, Sansa Stark, and my son Jeor. She will marry Cersei Lannister. I once served her proudly, as my scars show, but I can't follow a mad queen."

The woman tensed up slightly when I mentioned Sansa's death. She must be Brienne of Tarth. The man considered my words but remained silent. I wondered if he needed anymore convincing before he let me pass. I also wondered what repercussions there would be if I made my way inside by force. Jon Snow's life and the fate of House Mormont were in danger. I didn't want to wait any longer but waiting might mean more allies for the war. If there was one thing that was needed for my army, it was allies. Allies meant a higher chance both to defeat my former queen and be supported after the fighting was done.

"And do you still serve Daenerys Targaryen, King Jorah?" The man asked.

"I do not serve Daenerys Targaryen any longer." Jorah replied, pain barely audible in his voice. "The woman I served in Essos is not the same one on the Iron Throne. The woman who sits on the Iron Throne does not deserve the title of queen."

The man and Brienne both seemed taken aback by my husband's choice of words. It was more than well known that he would always refer to Daenerys as Khaleesi. Him using her actual name meant more than anything else he said. Still the two humans in front of us didn't move.

"Queen Rin Kaari, I am Ser Davos Seaworth." The man said and then indicated the woman beside him with a slight tilt of his head. "My companion is Brienne of Tarth."

"Is Arya Stark still alive?" Brienne asked almost as if accusing me.

I would've reprimanded her for her tone, but I didn't. I had failed too many people to act like a saint. However, I did need to make sure everyone knew I was the queen. My title alone wouldn't convince people, I also had to act the part. So I pointed up.

"Lady Stark is the rider of Viserion." I replied. "She is a strong woman and will be a capable ruler of Winterfell."  
* * *  
"Dragonstone." Jorah said once we were alone in our room. "The place where House Targaryen first made their mark on Westeros."

"And now ruled by the House that brought them down." I added.

"And with the one who will end that House's reign forever as a guest."

We didn't say any of this happily. We were saying it to remind ourselves. I thought that if I kept repeating it often enough the pain would go away. That if I kept reminding myself of the truth that it would stop stinging so much. I wondered if Daenerys had even the faintest bit of her former humanity hiding away. Hopefully she did and she didn't die before she remembered.

I walked over to a window to look at the surroundings. It wasn't like the Raqus estate or Meereen. The smell of the sea wasn't inviting like it was in the East. Making the scene even sadder was the fact that Daenerys should've been in this room. Daenerys should've been welcomed here and allowed on her rightful throne.

"It will never go away, will it, Jorah?" I asked my husband.

"The pain?" Jorah asked and I nodded in reply. "No, I don't think it will. Not for me."

I put a hand on his shoulder and he put an arm around my waist. Now both of us were looking out at the landscape. Looking out at the dragons in the air and resting on the ground. Looking at the wolves who were lead by Nymeria and exploring this new place. This was a brand new place for all of us. Jorah's comforting presence was the only thing keeping me from breaking down. I remembered him coming to my room that night and us making love. The first time I had felt sexual desire for anyone. Maybe when I had seen him for the first time I could sense the deeper connection between us.

"I may have enemies here." I said, breaking the silence. "I need to deal with them."

"What is your plan, Rin?" Jorah asked.

"I can see a person's soul, in a sense, and will use that gift. I will give the people here a choice of joining, leaving Westeros, or going to serve the Mad Queens."

"Do you think that's wise? If there are those who will side with her, does she need more men to use? Or is this a trap and you'll have your dragons kill them?"

His voice was harsh but not cruel. There was worry in his words. He wanted to make sure I didn't follow Daenerys' path. He didn't want to lose both women that he loved. I shared his fears as madness seemed a better alternative than doubt. But that was a trap that would only lead to pain and suffering.

"No, I will hold true to my promises." I told my husband. "I am hoping that the majority of those here will see that our former queen is mad. They might not like the Whore Queen in front of them, but they should find me a better alternative than Daenerys."

"Cersei Lannister was not admired by her subjects." Jorah agreed. "Because Daenerys has made her her queen, people may follow you. They may want to see Cersei killed badly enough that they will kneel to a queen of a forgotten House."

Yes, Cersei hadn't done well with having people like her. It was the part of politics I liked the least and could understand why she avoided it. However, unlike her I had more reasons to think of my image while being unafraid to forge my own path. I didn't have a name to ride on while she did. Her arrogance had grown while she was but a child. She had never had to consider the possibility that people wouldn't bow before her. So she had created enemies very easily.

"It is good our former queen made such a mistake." I said. "Daenerys was so concerned with cementing her position on the Iron Throne that she didn't stop to consider what she had done. The decision she made may well be her undoing."

I wanted to believe that Daenerys would see reason. That marrying Cersei would make her wake up. I would even forgive the Targaryen for the murder of my son if it meant I could have the woman I knew back. But decisions had been made that could never be undone. I wondered how long it would take me to stop thinking she was behind me. I wondered how long it would take Jorah to stop thinking of her. Never probably. I walked to the bed and lay down, trying to take comfort in the luxuries. But they were luxuries of humans which meant nothing to a direwolf. That meant nothing to a dragon. After a moment Jorah joined me. As we embraced each other we started to cry.

My body felt as if it had been greatly wounded. I tried to keep my voice low so the others didn't hear my cries of pain. I missed Daenerys and I didn't want her to die. The fact that she was on the opposing side hurt like a dagger through the heart. It twisted slowly so every bit of pain could be sensed. Nothing was sacred to this pain and it consumed a person fully.

"We can win this." I reassured Jorah. "We can get through this. When the dark deeds are done we can finally rest."

"And I will live for centuries." He said sadly. "If I had a normal lifespan I wouldn't have that long to think of her. Now...now the pain will last for longer."

"I want to say that the pain is a gift from the gods to remind us of the good times. That's a lie, though, the pain isn't a gift. It seems to be a way of the gods to mock us. But just because we're in pain doesn't mean we can forget our duties. It doesn't mean we have an excuse to be weak. You are my husband and the king of the Seven Kingdoms. You are one of the strongest men I know. If there is anyone I want by my side as I keep the realm safe, it is you."

His lips touched mine and we kissed. We didn't fuck that night but we kissed. Each kiss pushing against the pain. We had to be strong when in front of our men, but in private we were different people. We could be as weak as we wanted to without fear of judgment. My pain was his and his pain was mine. We shared two bodies but one soul. Two minds but one life.  
* * *  
"My name is Rin Kaari." I said as I stood in front of the throne. "I am the last of my House and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. The true ruler unlike the false queens that have tried to take that title. When Daenerys Targaryen came to King's Landing, I did not give her the Iron Throne. I held true to my beliefs that she was unfit to rule. Though I fled it was only so that I could fight her later. By besting me in the Dragonpit she did not win. Not when I have men loyal to me."

I wasn't sitting on the throne in Dragonstone as that was Gendry Baratheon's place. I had foolishly given him this castle instead of Storm's End. It would be disrespectful to unseat him from the place I had given him. Standing beside me was Jorah Momront. Both of us with our crowns. Both of us standing to show our humility. Our posture didn't hint at weakness but showed strength to those around us. Like in King's Landing I was showing more skin than was normal for a person of my rank. Like before some people didn't like my attire but those around me showed respect. I didn't think my attire would turn away from me, it was far too late in the game for that to be the deciding factor.

"I served Daenerys Targaryen loyally in Essos, King Jorah served her even more faithfully then." I continued, looking at those gathered around. "When I met her I was rescuing her from an assassination attempt by Daario Naharis. I later helped her reclaim her city of Meereen. It is with a heavy heart that I declare war on her that will lead to her death. Your king, Jorah Mormont, is Azor Ahai reborn. Daenerys Targaryen, the false queen, is Nissa Nissa. Longclaw, your king's sword, is Lightbringer. The gods themselves have declared Daenerys' death. Though they are not kind, they are on our side for now."

The crowd before me was made up of residents of Dragonstone, Dothraki, Queensguard, my friends, and Stark soldiers. All those of House Mormont and Arryn had since gone back to their respective homes. Those before me were enough to keep this castle safe. They might still follow Daenerys so I would feel no hope until they showed their true colors.

"Residents of Dragonstone," I said. "Gendry Baratheon is an ally of mine. He has allowed me to make what I will say involve you. Dothraki, you are far from home and all you want is to go back. If you follow me and help me defeat the rogue khaleesi, you will go back to Vas Dothrak with honor at such a feat. I will not ask for you to join in the war against the White Walkers. Those soldiers who kneel under the banner of House Stark, I am going to rescue your Lord. Then I will save House Mormont, ally of House Stark, if Daenerys is not defeated at the Vale."

I walked from one end of the room to the other. I looked at the people's eyes and their reactions. Some looked away from me while others hesitantly met my gaze. Lei looked more than nervous to be here while Grey Worm was bored. She helped the Unsullied when she could. At times it was almost as if she were using him as a distraction. Jaime was nervous but not about being in a political setting, but because it was his duty to protect me. If this move went wrong he would do everything to keep me safe.

"I doubt all of you want to follow me and I won't force you to do so." I said once I was back in front of Gendry with Jorah by my side. "If you wish to join Daenerys Targaryen I will not stop you. My dragons will not attack you. If you wish to join me I will gladly take you. If you wish to avoid this conflict, you may go to Essos until the bloodshed has ended. Every person will come to me and state their choice. If you tell me the truth you will be able to go pursue your destiny freely. If you lie, Alexander will taste your blood."

I touched my sword's hilt so everyone knew what I was referencing. The ancestral sword of my House was excited, in its own way, to put fear into human's hearts again. I think it had more to do with getting rid of House Targaryen rather than the actual situation. The people looked at me in slight confusion but there was no fear. They knew if they followed the rules I had put forth they wouldn't be harmed. It was a certainty that tales of me had cemented.

For the next two hours everyone came up to me. I gave everyone a choice. There was a power in me that could sense the goodness of someone and I trusted that power to tell me when someone was lying about their loyalties. It wasn't a perfect ability as it had given me no indication about Daenerys' turn to madness. It was most likely that the power relied on how a person was at the moment. So at the moment the majority of people gathered kneeled to me and swore their loyalty to me. There were only two people that sided with Daenerys and they started to leave.

"Are you sure we shouldn't kill those cunts, Rin?" Bronn whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. I had made a promise. They would be allowed to leave with the minimal provisions and nothing else. It was on their shoulders that they had decided to doom all of Westeros if I failed. But this gamble might pay off. They would be able to tell others of my mercy which might have others side with me. My kindness might save me when the night was at its darkest just as it had allowed a mad queen to flourish. The main purpose of giving people a choice wasn't for manipulation, but because I wanted to give people a choice on what to fight for.

"I can tell you that this will come to bite you in the ass." Bronn whispered in reply.

With him standing so close to me I felt desire for him. A great need to spread my legs and feel him enter me again. This time not for duty but for pleasure. Pure pleasure for both of our sakes. It was awkward in moments like these to have feelings for him. To have a sexual need for a human that I didn't have a personal connection with. We were friends and I knew we would be nothing else, but something called for me to fuck him again.

"Rin," Jorah said. "We need to go out to make sure the dragons let them leave this place unscathed."

My husband looked at Bronn and then to me. He knew that the torture would have effects on me that would last for some time. He was understanding as he knew I would never cheat on him. And the one time I had wandered...it was a one time thing where he knew my mental scars had gotten to me. There was no doubt in my mind or Jorah's that I would remain loyal to him.

With Jaime leading the way, I made my way outside. Nymeria walked beside Arya and the dragons looked at the two people. Viserion opened his jaw and growled. The other dragons tilted their heads to the sky and roared loudly, their black bodies in stark contrast to the white snow. After the dragons again focused their attention on those leaving as they felt a change.

"Do not attack!" I yelled in my native tongue. "They leave with my blessings!"

My native tongue did what it always did and the dragons were calmed. They would not attack the deserters unless something changed. Until they could tell that my blessings had been removed. Jeor readied to attack as if in anticipation for a betrayal. He grinned in a way only dragons can and showed his teeth. It took the deserters some time to leave but eventually they did. They left uneasily onto the boats that would take them to the ships that would transport them to the real shores of the Westeros continent. My brother leapt into the air and Franc joined him. I imagined that both would follow the two humans until they grew bored.  
* * *  
I stood on the beach as the sun rose. I watched as the light touched the water. It was so different than the Raqus estate and yet still calming. Four wolves stood around me and tried to find the prey I was looking at. The prey I was staring at so intently. My past was so simple and with the wolves I wanted to forget myself. I wanted to be the strange direwolf and not the human queen.

"I'm not looking at prey." I tried telling the wolves. "I'm just remembering home."

That, of course, made no sense to them. One started to go into the water and the other three joined him. In the cool morning air they played without a care in the world. Once they started howling the rest of their pack joined in. Loud howls but tired ones also. You could tell that some of the wolves had just been woken up and weren't happy.

One of the wolves looked at me and seemed confused why I wasn't joining them. They had found my prey and I should join in for the kill. Whatever the kill ended up being. Later I would have to be a human again but for now I could be a wolf.

I howled and joined them. I splashed water at them and mock fought them. All of our moves for play as the prey never showed up. I laughed more than I had in a long time. Again I was with a pack and was a strange direwolf. Maybe one day I would make a new pack and be the strongest in the North.

"Your grace." A voice said and I turned to see Davos.

He seemed to take the odd sight of his queen barely clothed and wet very well. A queen that was playing like a human child with wolves. On the winds I could hear two of my dragons returning from a late night hunt.

I blinked.

"Get onto my back, Sam." I said. "In case I have to transform quickly, we won't be able to wait even a moment."

My lover's footsteps were hurried yet careful. They were also slow and the abomination had set its eyes on me. If this thing had something like the Kaari bloodsense, it was coming here because Wesker had made it crave my flesh.

"I love you, Sam." I told him and readied myself to transform.

"I love you too, Rin." He replied, his voice cracking. "Just don't get us killed."


	55. Chapter 55

Sam had his arms around me and I felt his body shivering. The abomination that called itself a dragon was coming towards us and fast. I pushed my tiredness to the back of my mind. At least for the most part as I needed to understand how my body would react to the stress I would give it. I jumped off of the roof as if I were diving which nearly caused the clone to fall off.

Transforming in time was the only thing that saved his life. It was as if my dragon form was trying to consume his essence as I gained altitude. My wings flapped as hard as they could as the abomination turned towards us. Sparing a glance behind me I saw what I assumed was the beast in confusion. It roared loudly in anger as it pursued us.

Even as I held back bile, I admired the creature. It was smaller but the speed was as if from a larger creature. Or maybe I was so tired it made the dragon seem quicker. Whatever the case was, outflying it wouldn't work. Already my body was growing tired. I didn't know how long this thing could last which could be hours from now.

Sam was having trouble staying on and one option of ending this, for better or worse, came to mind. This abomination might be faster but my experience could defeat it. The decision to fight had to come in the next few seconds as I wouldn't have enough energy after that. The only thing holding me back now was if my lover could hold on during the fight. But that couldn't be my main concern as if I died both of us would perish. My decision was carefully made in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled out as I turned around to face the beast.

My lover said nothing more on the matter as the reason was obvious. I roared and I was met with a slightly softer roar. I opened and closed my claws while imagining how they would dig into the creature's skin. If the pink coloring was indeed the creature's organs, I just had to find the right one. A simple cut and I could fly away to safety. Just as the creature would've rammed into me, I dove down. My wings were pressed close to me as I rushed to meet the ground. Just as I started to feel the foul breath of the creature, I opened my wings and turned which made me gain altitude.

Sam started laughing in joy and then the creature turned towards us. I depended on my sense of hearing to know how quickly it had turned. I didn't know if fire would cause any harm to this beast but there was no harm in trying. If we were going to die, I wouldn't be a coward at the pronouncement of my fate. Once I had turned to face the abomination, I let fire shoot from my jaws. When my flames hit the creature's black parts no damage was done. But when it hit the pink that looked like organs there was damage. The creature roared out in pain and seemed to forget about me for a moment.

"Don't turn back!" Sam yelled out. "We can go now!"

My lover was wrong. If we left before knowing its fate, we could wake up only to die. He would die but there would be a part of me that continued on living. Maybe it would be better not to have to worry about two realities at once. But then...I could not let Sam die. I had worked so hard, risked so much, to keep him alive. The abomination would have to die so my lover would be safe.

I roared loudly as I dove down. The wind seemed to push a wall at me as I went down. The clone yelled out and I couldn't make anything of what he said. It sounded like it was just panicked yelling so it must not be that important. I doubted Sam was thinking clearly right now. Once I was close to the abomination I spread my wings and opened my claws. Claws that were more than eager to kill the demon that my blood had created. Wesker had used my blood for his perverse testing. Alex, in all his madness, had never used my blood as he loved me. Though by Sam's actions, if my husband in the Nightmare didn't love me he would have created a foul creature like the one underneath me.

The abomination tried to turn to avoid my attack and it was a good maneuver. The creature was quick but I had experience. I was able to time things just well enough to sink my claws into the pink parts of it. The creature yelled out in pain as I dug even deeper into it. It tried to fly away but I was larger and my wings more powerful. There was tiredness starting to overtake me but I had enough energy for this. Each beat of my wings made the sick experiment my puppet. It struggled and yelled but to no avail. I had been living for far too long and had learned to push fear away. I had learned to push doubt away. I had learned to only focus on what we help me win a fight.

Looking over the landscape I saw a river and decided to bring my prey to there. I would dive down and let it drown. I would allow the water to suffocate it as it cried out in mercy. Or anger. I didn't care as it would be dead soon either way. For a moment I focused on Sam who was trying to keep his balance. My movements had been hectic for a trained rider and the fact that he had managed to stay on showed his strength.

Just as I approached the river, the abomination managed to escape my grasp. I had been holding onto it but it had broken away. As it pulled away it left some of the pink skin in my claws. What was underneath the pink skin was what appeared to be lava. There was no heat that I could feel but the coloring and the bubbling made it look extremely similar. It must be the creature's blood. For a moment I was afraid it was going to come back and attack me. I had no strength left for another fight. Luckily it left screaming in pain and agony. For now I had scared it away.

"Don't go after it!" Sam shouted weakly.

Instead of following the creature to make sure it was dead, I landed alongside the river. Even if I had wanted to kill it, I wouldn't have been able to. Hopefully the damage I caused it made it die. If not...if not I would find out soon enough. Sam clumsily got off of me and I changed back to human form. I bent over and grasped my knees, doing my best to quickly catch my breath.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The clone said angrily as he hugged me.

"I was keeping us safe." I replied, leaning into him which nearly made both of us fall over. "I couldn't let that thing have the chance to kill us. In a fight like that you can't turn to run as that shows you are weak. A show of weakness is a sign you are an easy kill. That you are easy prey. In my Direwolf pack I couldn't show weakness like the others because I was already thought poorly of."

"At least you killed it."

"We can't count on the gods to give us that blessing."

Just because I had harmed it didn't mean I had given a killing blow. There were so many factors about it that I didn't know. Such as how fast it healed. I didn't know its weak points and had had to guess during the fight. A fight where I was much too weak. Maybe I shouldn't have doubted Sam as he had worked on an abomination that was similar.

"Did you work on that?" I asked him. "That thing had my blood and I know about your experiments on me. Well, on my blood."

"I never got my experiments to that stage." Sam replied honestly as he let go of me. "I think I went too far even when I didn't know whose blood it was."

There was confusion on his face and I understood why. A man like him didn't know what love was or how it affected a person. Before me he had never experienced empathy for any man or beast. There was only him and his desires. Until me. I changed him and, if the clone was like the original, it would take a lot to make him realize what I truly meant to him. It went to a realm beyond logic and understanding.

"So you don't know if I really killed it." I said and looked to the sky. "It might be that it'll die or that it'll pursue us later. We need to find shelter."

I had looked at the river from the air but down on the ground it had a different feeling. Foliage had grown up on the shore with only minor sandy patches. In the distance, on the side of the river we were on, I saw a small shack. It was broken but hopefully enough of it could be used for shelter. If not then we would have to find some place else. Not just to hide from the abomination but to get to a safe place I could recover in.

"I saw a shack, Sam." I told the clone.

"How far is it?" He asked as he helped me walk.

"It's the closest structure I saw."

Sam shook his head as we continued our journey. Both of us looked up to the sky from time to time. Both of us expected to be attacked at any moment. I couldn't fight again today and so we would both die if the creature came back. I wouldn't die without a fight, though, no matter how pathetically I did so. Death was something I had faced every day since I had joined my pack. So fear was something that didn't make me expend more energy than I had to. My lover, on the other hand, was not used to facing the prospect of death. Since the attack was so fresh in his mind he kept reacting to every little sound. Being alert all the time was a good thing but the panic he was showing was not.

"If we die, we die." I reassured Sam. "If you keep panicking like you are, death is more certain than if you remain calm."

"You're not disturbed at all by what happened?" He asked.

"I am. I don't think I'll be able to fight off the abomination if it attacks again today. If I lose this fight I'll lose you and our child. If I die then what will happen to the Mormonts?"

What would happen if I left this world before my time? When the war for humanity was won I planned to leave this place. At that time there would be plans in place for how my organization would carry on. There would be plans about how it would fade away until it was needed again. If I died now the future of my group was uncertain. Alex already knew I was leaving and it tore him apart. He wanted me to stay. What would happen if I died now? Would chaos erupt like a plague? Would there be infighting in the Kaari? Would that infighting be started by Alex? Would Alex restrain himself as he knew the Mormonts was dear to me?

"Don't you already have plans for when you leave?" Sam asked.

"Rough ideas." I admitted. "But all those ideas will mean nothing if I leave before my time. I have structured the Mormonts so it doesn't need to depend on one leader. Hopefully those ideas and structuring will do."

While I was head of the Mormonts, the rest of the Council also played a part in the decision making process. I could override them anytime I wanted to, but I allowed them to control the Mormonts as much as myself. At least for the most part. If they had learned to operate as one being, me being gone should not ruin everything I had built.

"Won't they already think you're dead?" Sam asked as we approached the shack. "You were last seen in a helicopter that crashed. If they track it down and find the wreckage, they won't find you."

"They might conclude that I got away. They'll wait for me to return. I still have time to make contact before they think I'm gone."

"Even I would have to come to the conclusion that you were no longer here."

"How long would you wait for me?"

"Too long."

I smiled at his answer. He would go against logic just to think I would come back. I was the only one he would wait for like that. Besides himself, I was the only one Sam considered human. Of course just because he loved me didn't mean he stopped being dangerous. It didn't make all the evil he had done go away. It just meant there was a kind side to him. A kind side that only I was privy to.

Once we were in front of the shack, we started exploring. For a little over an hour we looked over every inch of it. The gods had blessed us with a shack that would protect us from the elements. One spot just needed a little repairing before it was a place to sleep. Sam insisted having a sleeping area was a priority. When that was completed I convinced him to make traps around the shack in case of enemies. There was no protection against the abomination but humans and zombies were a different matter.

Finally I lay on the bed. It was mostly gone but enough was left to sleep on. Enough was more than comfortable to someone raised in a Direwolf pack. I looked at Sam who was sitting on the floor looking at knives we had found. There were hunting knives and knives used for cooking. Not good weapons but they would have to do. Sam hadn't taken any weapons from the doomed helicopter as he had been afraid. We had been lucky enough not to have found predators in the apartment complex as we hadn't found any real weapons there.

"Can you fight with a knife?" I asked Sam.

"I have never fought, Rin." He said with a sigh. "I don't know if I can be like you and get up close in a fight. I like to keep my distance. I like to keep safe."

While Sam might be showing some bravery, he was a coward for the most part. At least Alex was. Besides being a coward, my husband in the Nightmare had become a decent shot. He could kill if need be so I was sure the clone could be trained. But the clone brought up a good point: he couldn't do hand to hand combat.

At least not now. Maybe I could train him in that art. Though training would cost me energy I couldn't afford to lose. Bu if Sam wasn't trained to fight then my chances of surviving would decline. I needed to sleep to regain my energy which meant my lover had to take watch. At least from time to time. His body could handle the training, I was sure of it, and become a fighter to be remembered by song. Not epic songs but ones sung in taverns by drunken patrons. I smiled at the thought.

"I can train you." I said.

"I think I can do well enough for now." Sam replied.

"You must do better than well. If we don't make it to Eden before our child is born, I'm going to need you to defend me during their birth."

The clone lowered his eyes from mine and then looked back up. If I didn't need someone defending me, he wouldn't be in confusion now. But I needed his help and if he couldn't provide it...he could never live with himself. If I died and it was his fault he might lose the will to live. Alex had rejected being a Tyrant because that would mean not being able to love me. My husband had also attempted suicide when he thought me dead. The clone might actually succeed in his suicide.

"When do we start?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"I need to rest some." I replied. "Then we can start."

I wasn't just resting for myself, I was resting for my unborn child. I was still in confusion of what the name should be and Sam seemed more than ready to allow me to be in charge of naming. There was Jorah after my husband in my home reality, Tyrion after the imp, and Eddard after the father of Arya. If a girl I thought Arya and Sansa would be fine names. Nothing from me should be named after Lei as she was more pure than anything that came from me.  
* * *  
"You use fear as a guide, not as a master." I said as Sam fell to the ground.

He was breathing heavy and didn't even try to counter any attacks I might make. He was a brilliant man and one I loved, but he was no fighter. Alex had learned to handle a gun but I wouldn't trust him with staying clear in a battle. It could be that his clone would be different. If there was anyone that could test the limits of Sam's resolve, it would be me. If only we had started in a more peaceful situation, but I would live in the truth and not regret.

"I'm...I'm sorry." The clone groaned as he got up. "I'm not used to...well...to this."

"When I was born a way of bloodshed wasn't something I was used to." I told him, sounding more like a teacher than a lover. "Only through the years did it become normal for me. You don't have the time for that intensity, but you can become someone worthy of respect."

"I thought I already was."

"I guess I worded that poorly. I meant to say that you can become a fighter still."

"I didn't think Alex was one."

"You have his blood but not his life. He learned how to use a gun which means you might not remain useless in a fight."

Again we circled around each other without making a move. My face was calm and without emotion. My limbs didn't clearly tell which attack I would go with this time. Sam, on the other hand, was nervous and I could read him easily. To be kind I allowed him to make the first move. His blade aimed at my arm but I had already moved. I aimed at kick at his back which he managed to dodge. His footwork only barely allowing him to stay upright.

This was an improvement over the last two days. He was actually dodging my attacks. Clumsily, yes, but still he was improving. I couldn't expect perfection from him so I wouldn't. Just because I was impressed didn't mean I decided to take things easy on him. I would still attack him just like before. A few more moves in the dance were made and he was on the ground yet again.

"We're done for the day." I said and offered Sam my hand. "You're improving. I'm not a normal opponent, I'm more seasoned, and yet you were able to hold your ground."

"It doesn't feel like a victory." He said as he got up. "I don't think I'll be able to protect you."

"You will."

I said and kissed him. His lips were soon on mine and his hands on my waist. The thrill of a fight meant more to me than sex. However, when Sam was close to me it was hard to remember that fact. The scent of him and his warmth were maddening. My stomach was starting to bulge which made me think of him even more. In a few months our child would be born. A child that would be there even when I wasn't. It could be that if Alex thought me dead Eve would keep him sane. Would be the reminder my husband needed to continue living. To continue serving the Mormonts.

"If you're able to fight, then we can head to Eden now." Sam said and I shook my head.

"I'm willing to expend a little energy because I know that there is a bed close by." I replied. "If we moved now then when we encountered trouble I might not last. I couldn't just lay down after a fight as shelter might not be nearby. In a few more weeks I'll be able to travel again."

"And if the beast comes after us again?"

The abomination hadn't shown its face since the first attack. It could be that the creature was truly dead or it was still recovering. A third option was that it hadn't been able to find us yet. Since I didn't know how the creature functioned, I couldn't know for certain what parts of it I had actually damaged. I could've merely impaired its ability to think or ruined its tracking abilities.

"I will be able to run." I told the clone. "By the stars I've figured our general location. There's a good chance I could find a Mormonts outpost to help us. Maybe even a base."

"Are you sure your men can stop that thing?" Sam asked. "If you can't hope to fight it off, why should they fare even better?"

"I'm very powerful, Sam, but that doesn't mean those who serve me are weak."

It was amusing at times how much my lover trusted me. The fact that he felt sure of me made me feel good. Much better than I should feel about that fact.

I blinked.

"Your Grace," Davos said and handed me his coat.

I walked out of the cold water and took it. I didn't need it but it would be rude to refuse the man's offer. He was a kind man and, from all that I had heard, one whose morality was pure. At least compared to others that I had met. No one was blameless or without sin.

"Am I needed?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk about your plans for Jon Snow." He replied and I heard true concern for the King in his voice.


	56. Chapter 56

"What have you heard, Davos?" I asked Davos.

We were now walking along the beach with the wolves following us. They kept playing in the water while keeping up with myself and the other man. A few times they stopped and howled at the sky full of the fading colors of sunrise. It was peaceful and I lost myself in that feeling instead of darker emotions. Davos seemed to be taking time to word his statements in a polite manner.

"Lady Stark and Lord Baratheon have mentioned your intentions to marry him." Davos replied. "Does this mean you have any intentions to discard the current king?"

"I love Jorah Mormont in more ways than mere language can describe." I answered. "I have no intentions to take him away from my side. Jon Stark has Targaryen blood coursing thickly in his veins and that is what I need. Just having children with him will both strengthen my own House as well as making peace with the other dragonlord House. I feel that it would be more than rude to not offer him a chance at marriage."

"Polygamy isn't...normal in Westeros in recent times. Certainly not for those who sit on the Iron Throne."

"If I had known I was going to be on the Iron Throne and live in the world of human politics, I would've done things different. But it is not my desire to dismiss Jorah from my side merely because the gods decided to toy with me."

Daenerys Targaryen was supposed to be my queen. She was supposed to be the one I helped get to the Iron Throne. With her I was supposed to have brought peace between House Targaryen and House Kaari. But she had gone mad and now bedded Cersei Lannister. Two mad queens were on the throne and it was my duty to kill them. Simple exile would, sadly, not do. Daenerys had risen from nothing in Essos once before, I would not give her a second chance.

"And what will you do if Jon does not agree?" Davos asked.

"Then I will accept his decision." I replied sadly. "I will accept that I am the last of my House. I won't like it and feel I failed, but to force him would be dishonorable."

I didn't know what I'd do if Jon refused. As a Kaari, the last Kaari, I couldn't stand idly by and watch my House die. A memory of Daenerys back in Essos came back to me. I remembered her suggesting me using my dragon form to mate with her dragons. It had disgusted me and should've been the sign I needed to see her madness. But now I might have to go through with her idea if Jon refused to share my bed. The last dragon, whose soul resided in my Valyrian sword, had been able to make humans from dragons. It could be that I would have to repeat the same process. For what would be better to strengthen the Kaari bloodline than an actual dragon? Or it might be that idea was pure insanity that I had to believe in or accept that my House ended with me. At least Kaari that were thick in the blood of dragons which was the same thing to me.

"You would do best to appeal to his sense of decency." Davos finally said after a long pause.

"How would you suggest I do that?" I asked.

"Remind him of your House's long history. I didn't know about the Kaari and when I learned...it is a sad tale. It would be devastating for him to hear."

"Is there anything else you could advise me on?"

"He believes in the White Walkers and the threat they pose to Westeros. If his union with you can unite all of the Realm to fight, there is a chance he will agree to your proposal."

There was always a chance, though, that Jon wouldn't agree. Since I believed in the Azor Ahai Prophecy he would rightly conclude I wanted to fight off the White Walkers. That I believed the legendary creatures to be real. I hardly thought me holding that over him as a threat would work. Maybe I would take Davos' advice though and see where it lead me.  
* * *

I was in the Chamber of the Painted Table with my most trusted men around me. Jorah, Arya, Gendry, Jaime, Bronn, Davos, and Brienne looked to the table. We had been discussing attack plans for hours. Lady Stark had a small bruise on her face due to a training accident with Viserion earlier. It had been a stupid mistake and I had already berated her for it. I hardly doubted with my words and my brother's actions she would make the same mistake twice.

Daenerys seemed to be behind me this entire time. She wasn't mocking me for trying to fight her, but there to help me fight her. It didn't make sense logically but did make sense emotionally. I was longing for her. No, not her but for the way things used to be. It was like when my pack had died and I was wishing they were alive again. She had been my alpha and now she wasn't.

"And I will be in the back, your grace?" Brienne questioned.

"Yes, because I trust your skills." I replied yet again. "The ground forces won't matter. The only point about attacking the Targaryen's ground forces is to take away her power. If she lives to attack Bear Island, there will be less people she can use. Some might side with us if we do well enough."

"You are a master of dragons, yet she now has wyverns at her side."

"We don't know that for certain. And even if that were so, we could kill them. I feel just at home on the ground as in the sky. Whatever advantages they have I will use against them. I am a Kaari, we do not bow down to anyone or anything."

I looked at Jorah and felt my confidence increase. Riding me he would wield me like a weapon. He would help guide me. When I flew into battle there would be two people in control: me and my husband. The queen and king of the Iron Throne.

Bronn looked skeptical but I knew he would follow my plan. For him, Jaime, and Lei I had ordered Tyrion to be captured if at all possible. I had said the main reason was that the imp would hold valuable information. As he was at Daenerys' side, many were skeptical so I hadn't stated my real intentions. I had assumed he was staying by her side to try and turn her back. He had had such good control over her I had no doubt that he was our last chance. Our last chance at returning the Targaryen to her former glory.

"And what will we do if Jon is already dead when we arrive?" Davos asked.

He was brave to ask such a question. No one else here dared think of the possibility that he could die before we arrived. Before I could answer I sensed something. It was a smell, sound, and general feeling that something wasn't right. It was the sense of danger that I had learned to perfect early on in my life. I didn't need to focus on why or how there was danger, all I needed to do was be prepared. It was logic and not logic at the same time.

"Rin?" Jorah asked concerned.

There was no time to focus on him. There was only time to prepare for the danger. Without thinking about it I took Alexander from its sheath. When that action was done a shadow raced towards me. I could feel magic radiating off of it and put up my own magical shield. My dragon's gift was more than ready to lend me its aid. Deciding that this being could tear me apart easily, I dodged it. The air seemed to rip and tear around me with how fast I had moved. The shadow said nothing and only ran at me. Dodging it again I tried to slice the being with my blade, but to no avail. If not even Valyrian steel could harm it then it was powerful. Only now did the thinking part of my brain connect it to the Red Priestesses.

"Protect your queen!" I heard Jaime shot.

I couldn't focus on his voice or what was going on around me. I could only focus on my shadowy assassin. If steel could not harm it, maybe magic could. As I danced with it, I talked with Alexander. There was no time to learn complicated spells, but the pure force of my abilities should give me a chance. Maybe Hisara could've come up with something more, but I wasn't her. I didn't have the time to learn all that she knew.

The assassin's sword cut through my skin and my mouth let out a yell. My body was in pain but my mind was strong. My mind was still focusing on the plan. From the palm of my hand came flame. Not dragon's flame but that of wildfire. Like my eye the rest of my body had retained some of it. It was just enough to drive the shadow assassin away and look confused for a moment. But then that moment was gone. It turned to someone else, killed its new target, and I heard a young woman's voice yell out 'Gendry'. After that I darkness took me.  
* * *  
I groaned as I opened my eye. It felt like I wasn't really alive. As if I were just a ghost. I no longer belonged in this world. No I did belong as a jolt a pain coursed through my body confirmed. With that pain came the memory of what had happened. The shadow assassin had been sent by a Red Priestess to kill me. That must mean that they didn't think I was Nissa Nissa if they would take the kill meant for Azor Ahai. My magic had been able to save me but hadn't killed the creature. Gendry had been the next target and hadn't been able to save himself. Maybe Daenerys had ordered him to be killed by another assassin or it could be it had been an accident. A cruel joke of the gods. If it had merely been the gods laughing at themselves then I had nothing to fear from another attack from the Red Priestesses.

"Rin," Lei said and I turned my head to see her.

The Lannister had just come into the room and I saw her holding medicine. If I had been in a better state of mind I could have indentified everything she was holding. A tear came down my cheek and I flinched at the burning pain. The color of my tear was a greenish color that imitated wildfire. A shiver went down my spine. I had been more injured by the assassin than I had thought.

"You're awake." Lei said and wiped my tear off. "You've been asleep for around a week now."

"A week?" I asked and sat up. "Daenerys might be half-way to the Vale by now. Jon might be dead."

"And you'll be dead too if you...if you don't rest some more."

"How did I survive?"

Tyrion's twin told me some of the story as she cleaned me up. She talked about how badly the assassin had harmed me. She talked about how Arya hadn't been talking to anyone except Nymeria and Viserion. Lei started to talk about who had helped heal me but then stopped herself. It must not be a good person if such a creature was driven to silence. Or maybe Lei just wanted all the information to sink in. I could understand that as it was a lot to take in.

"Where is Jorah?" I asked worriedly.

"He, Arya, and Davos are keeping the dragons calm." Lei said with a small smile. "They nearly started attacking Dragonstone when you were harmed."

My dragons were my pack. When an alpha was injured there was blood to paid. Paid to the pack before they moved on. Carefully I stood up and Lei was there to help me. I didn't like appearing weak both since enemies might find me an easy kill and I hated pity. I didn't like people feeling sorry for me. Just as I found my balance a red priestess walked in. Unlike humans, even before I joined with my dragon, illusions never worked on me. I could always see people for what they were. In front of me I didn't see the sensual woman that most did, but a withering old hag. Around her was a glow that was more annoying than painful. She, like the rest that worshipped R'hllor, wore red robs and a necklace that held a red gem in the center. Blood red like her robes.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Melisandre." The woman said, the illusion making her voice seem both young and old to me.

"And why should I trust a Red Priestess at this time?"

"Because I don't think Daenerys Targaryen is Nissa Nissa, you are. The only man who should end your life is Azor Ahai."

I had grown used to the fact that Jorah loved Daenerys on a level he could never love me. He had been through too much for and with her to love her less. She was the part of him that the gods would laugh when he killed. My husband loved me and would always be there for me, but I wasn't his Nissa Nissa. That place belonged to the woman that had made him redeem himself. That made him worthy of the title Azor Ahai. But it was good that Melisandre made a mistake on that matter.

"So the other priestesses decided to kill me to push Jorah to kill Daenerys?" I asked as I made my way out of the room. "To make sure my husband had no doubt on the matter. That when the time came to kill her, there would be no hesitation."

"Yes," Melisandre replied. "I had come to warn you about the attack but I was too late. Lady Stark decided not to kill me until you were fully healed."

Suddenly the name 'Melisandre' became more than a little familiar to me. She was a woman that was on Arya's list and also exiled by Jon Snow. For someone that yearned for vengeance, sparing the crone's life meant something. The girl must truly care for my life if she was willing to spare bloodshed on my behalf. It must mean that Arya truly trusted in Melisandre's healing abilities.

"You were exiled by Jon Snow whom I wish to court and angered Arya Stark to the point of madness." I finally said. "I value your help in my health, but I won't spare your life in the end. Not just because allying with you means angering House Stark. I will not spare your life because you have done horrible things in the name of your god."

"As long as the prophecy is fulfilled I care not for my life." Melisandre replied and I could hear fear in her voice.

"And...and what if the prophecy is just a lie?" Lei asked.

"The Lord of Light wouldn't lie about something so important. His followers, though, can make mistakes. I misread the signs and thought two different men were Azor Ahai. My fellow priestesses have misread the signs and think Daenerys Targaryen is Nissa Nissa."

It didn't matter to me if the Azor Ahai Prophecy was true or not. All I cared about was what was happening in front of me. As I lead the three of us to where I heard the dragons calling, I thought about the present. Before Gendry was to help forge Valyrian swords with help from me. He already could make them but the information from Alexander was more than helpful. Now with the Baratheon gone, it was up to me to make the swords. I would also train others to make them. Without Valyrian steel there was no hope to defeat the White Walkers. Without the special metal, humanity would perish.

Looking at Lei I could see that she wasn't convinced. She was also smart enough not to argue with the priestess. If Melisandre had any doubt that I was Nissa Nissa, my health would be in danger. I was sure the Lannister could help me, but whatever healing had been done was mostly thanks to the other woman. The woman who had burned a girl alive because she had needed a sacrifice.

We remained silent until my dragons were in sight. Jorah was the first to turn to see me. His footsteps were hurried and happy but not too emotional. He wasn't racing towards me with arms wide open but he was still going fast. We said nothing to each other and just looked at each other. His eyes said everything his mouth could. He worried about me but would never question my strength. Especially not in front of my men.

"I'm alive." I said simply.

"For how much longer?" Davos asked, his eyes focused on Melisandre. "How much longer until she decides that you are more useful to her dead?"

"I serve only the Lord of Light." Melisandre said, her voice collected and angry. "He has decreed that King Jorah Mormont kill Queen Rin Kaari. She has nothing to fear from me."

"Once Rin is fully healed, Melisandre will die anyways." Arya said with Nymeria at her side. "We just have to watch her for a little while."

Arya's eyes were angry. No, not angry, that would be too simple of an emotion. They were cold with the knowledge that she would kill the red priestess soon. They showed happiness at that future and yet they were also emotionless about it. It would happen and that truth was all that mattered. Not for the first time, I wondered what she had been like before her family had been taken from her. Before her Ned, Robb, Catelyn, and Sansa had died. While Bran's death hadn't been noted by anyone, it was rightly assumed that he too was gone.

"The dragons like you, Ser Davos?" I asked, deciding that this conversation would be better left until later.

"Aye," Davos replied. "Franc, the runt, seems kinder to me than the others. If I wanted to chance it, I think that I could touch him."

Father, namesake of Franc, would like Davos. Both were men of a kinder disposition than most in this world or the nightmare. It was only fitting that Davos ride the dragon named after my father. Though making him a rider was risky. He had no dragonlord heritage. Arya didn't have any either but the dragon she rode was my brother. It was much different to convince a family member than someone outside of your line. Though Daario had been able to pick random people as riders. It stood to reason then that Davos could become a rider. Especially if Franc already liked him.

"Maybe you should chance it." I said and was rewarded with a shocked look from Davos. "Jorah is my rider while Arya is Viserion's rider. My other dragons do need riders of their own. They can follow commands but it is better if they have someone giving them order directly."

"I am honored for the consideration." Davos finally said. "But I don't have the blood to be a rider."

"Neither does Arya yet Viserion allows her to guide him. Daario was able to get non-dragonlord riders on the backs of both Viserion and Rhaegal. I can sense connections between dragons and humans, hence I chose Tyrion Lannister to ride Rhaegal. I just need to spend a moment with Franc to see if he would allow you to ride him."

I wasn't going to blurt out about Father. I wouldn't allow those memories to be spoken aloud at the moment. They weren't memories I wanted all to know. Melisandre was a woman I didn't trust and for her to know my past...that wasn't hers to know. If she wanted to live under the delusion that I was part of the Azor Ahai Prophecy, so be it. But I wouldn't allow her to know me.

"I merely need to talk with Franc to see if he will actually bond with you." I continued.

"And does becoming his rider mean I ally myself with you?" Davos asked.

Humans were odd sometimes. Part of me knew that I was one of them yet another part laughed at that suggestion. In my mind there was no direct correlation between becoming a rider and being loyal to me. A rider must only be loyal to his dragon. If the dragon was loyal to me so must the rider be. But loyalty to me from the rider if the dragon wasn't also loyal was pure insanity.

"While I would more than enjoy your support, I expect your loyalty to be with Franc and not me." I answered. "If Franc continues to be loyal to me then I expect you to not act against me."

I remembered riding my dragon and Valonqar. Both respected me as I did them. It was a strange and powerful bond we had. One full of loyalty and respect to the other. Each realizing the value of the other. Dragons might not speak in any human tongue, but that did not mean they were stupid. It merely meant the way to communicate with them was different. Maybe being raised with direwolves had allowed me to see through a dragon's eyes much better.

"If I do decide you are a fit rider, Davos, then you must be somewhat trained before we reach the Vale." I said.

"Are you sure you're fit to fly?" Jorah asked, worry in his voice.

"I can ride a horse until we get to the Vale. By then I'll have regained the energy needed to fight. No need to waste it before the battle."

I blinked.

Sam looked at the sky, searching for the abomination. I reached out with all my senses to see if I could feel a hint of it. If I could hear it on the wind or smell it. It had a scent that I could smell for miles. I kissed my lover gently to take his mind away from the fear. Fear was useful but it could also lead to madness. Right now madness couldn't be tolerated as it would lead to a quick death.

"My love," I said. "Let's lie down. I need to rest."

Reluctantly he went inside the shake and lay down next to me. It was awhile until his breathing calmed down enough for him to fall asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

That night the air was slightly warm. The heat of the day had carried over. Sweat was going down my body just sleeping next to the clone. It wasn't the worst of conditions I had ever been in so I was able to sleep comfortably. I was awake now only because I had heard something. The footsteps were off in the distance and sounded human. By the footsteps alone I couldn't tell if they were friend or enemy, just that they were coming towards me. By my bloodsense I could tell some of the humans were Alice clones. They smelled like her and had the oddity only clones produced.

Looking over at Sam I thought of waking him. But waking him meant sending him into a panic. He was calm and collected as long as he knew he was in control. That wasn't the way fights ever turned out for him. He would be even less happy when he found out I didn't want to kill them if at all possible. He hated Alice and would like nothing better than to see her dead.

"Sam," I said quietly into his ear. "Wake up."

"Why?" He asked in a whisper.

"We might have company soon."

As Sam started to get up, I held him down. They weren't that close yet but we needed any preparation we could get. Because I was pregnant, I didn't want to overdo it with my abilities. The memory of losing Franc was still fresh in my mind. It had been a long time but the memory would always haunt me. Would always make me doubt myself. So being prepared for an attack would be paramount at this time. We already had a few traps but those would mean nothing to someone of Alice's capabilities.

"I can sense Alice clones." I told him. "If they come here then we will have problems. I don't want to kill them which will make this harder."

"Why not kill them, Rin?" Sam hissed. "They would've killed you and me if your forces hadn't come. Why should I risk my life for someone that wants me dead?"

"Because they are only reacting to a situation they were forced into. Because Alex toyed with them. Because letting them live gives a more likely chance of Alice siding with me. Because letting them live may mean we have more spies inside Alice's forces."

"How many do you have already?"

"Only one. Jane Doe."

That wasn't a very convincing argument. After all the effort I had spent gaining allies amongst Alice clones I only had one spy. I hated spies as they were dishonorable to me, but it had to be done. I had to know where Alice was to aid her or avoid her. Even though she wanted nothing to do with me, it would take much more for me to decide to kill her. Even with the end of the war against the zombies approaching.

"But one of those clones may be the next spy." I said after some silence. "If the non-clones with them are enemies, they may be grateful for our help. Grateful enough to let us live and possibly to side with us. If we show them humanity then they may begin to doubt. They may begin to side with me and aid the Mormonts in the future."

Sam showed no signs that he was convinced, but was wise enough to know not to argue. Arguing with me now would only waste time and the chance that either of us lived another day. For the next few minutes we prepared for the oncoming attack. The plan was to basically have Sam lead our enemies towards me so that I could easily kill them. If I had been better I would've insisted on a more active role in the fight.

As I took my place behind a tree, I looked at where Sam was. This was harder to do as it was night and there was hardly any light to see my surroundings. After I made sure of his location I looked to where the humans were. As they got closer I could hear the hurried footsteps. They weren't afraid, all of them were seasoned fighters, and so I could tell a fight was coming our way.

"You bitches!" A man's voice yelled out. "You crazy ass bitches!"

His voice was scared and sounded as if it took a lot of effort to get the words out. Whoever he was he wasn't a friend of Alice and the clones were taking their time on him. Maybe it was to scare more information out of him or possibly they didn't want to kill him. The man could have been a friend of Alice's and so killing him was hard to do. Or maybe he was just that good of a fighter. An extremely good fighter if he had been able to hold his own this long.

"You're running to the Mormonts." One of the clones said angrily. "We need to know how you were planning to communicate with them."

So Alice was attempting to send more spies into my organization. While communicating with my group wasn't complicated, Alice might be interested to know if there was a more secretive channel she could use. So I would be less likely to suspect her. Just as I was admiring her skills, this brought up a new problem. The man, there was only one that was not a clone, wanted to join me and I might have to kill him. Letting him live would mean I would be wasting the opportunity to get more Alice clones on my side. If Sam had been more used to spilling blood I might be able to change the plan. But it was too late. I would cover my guilt in good deeds after this night.

The man raced in front of the three Alice clones. By their gait I could tell they were merely toying with him. Hoping to scare him enough to spill his secrets. Before I could think of a way to save him, Sam attacked. His movements were less clumsy than before and he lead the man towards me. Or he would've if both of the clones didn't try to attack at that moment. Two of the clones were caught in my traps. One was pulled up in a tree while the bear trap closed around the other's foot. Both things happened too fast and unexpectedly for them to properly react. I knew it wouldn't keep them down for long.

The gods granted me a small favor by having the man run close enough to me for me to slit my throat. There was a look of shock on his face when I killed him. I wished good deeds were easy to do, but that wasn't the case now. Letting the man live and making peace with the three Alice clones would've been impossible. His usefulness had ended when he had brought them along. Maybe after he died he would realize the situation I had been put in. Maybe.

But now was not the time to think about my actions as Sam needed help. The clone that wasn't stuck in a trap was busy beating up Sam. The other two were quickly freeing themselves, the one that had been stuck in the bear trap had blood gushing down her foot. I didn't see but I heard the familiar sounds. With my own small blade prepared to make a kill, the Alice clone yelled out as she stepped back. Both Sam and myself looked in shock as the life slowly left the Alice clone's eyes.

"Don't come closer." I said, holding up a hand as the remaining clones approached. "Your friend earned her fate. We mean no harm to you unless you want to kill us."

"And why should we trust you?" The clone who had gotten stuck in the bear trap asked.

"You've heard about me and should know I could kill you now if I wanted to."

The two looked at each other as I helped my lover up. Sam looked exactly like Alex in the same way the other clones looked like Alice. Killing one of them presented a new problem. We hadn't just helped them, we had harmed them. They were my enemies but that didn't make them stupid. It would be hard to convince them that they should help us if all they could see was a dead friend.

"And you would have let us live if we didn't attack?" The one who had been pulled into the tree asked. "You and him are monsters. You're both people that use others. You wouldn't have spared us if given the chance."

"Yes, we would have." Sam replied. "If it had been up to me I'd have you killed right now. Rin, though, wants me to spare your lives."

"Like you could kill us."

All three clones stared at each other. All three looked as if they would attack each other at a moment's notice. The Alice clones wanted to kill the Alex clone. The need to kill each other was in their very blood. It was not something they could easily fight.

"Sam follows me." I said, breaking some of the tension. "So he won't kill you."

"I doubt you would spare us in the goodness of your hearts." One clone replied.

"Rin wishes to use you as spies." Sam said. "She wishes to help Alice and to keep her safe. You could allow that to be more easily done."

"How many spies do you have already?"

"Enough."

I wasn't going to admit to only having one spy. Only one person to help me ally with Alice. I cared for the woman more than she thought. Both of us had the same goal of bringing down Umbrella and making the world as it once was. She thought because of who I allied with, who I loved, that I was just another monster. Just another person that agreed with Umbrella except for how much power it gave me.

"And how have you used the traitors?" One Alice clone asked, crossing her arms.

"Once I found out that Umbrella was releasing clones as biological weapons, I used my spies to have Alice target the cloning facilities I couldn't." I replied as honestly as I could. "We all want the same goal, she just doesn't trust me."

"You are sending spies into her camp. Why should she trust you?"

"She is sending her own spies. The Mormonts has been infiltrated before and the spies found out. Every time."

The one who had stepped in the bear trap looked as if she wanted to agree with me. It was only with her glancing at her fellow clone that made me think she wouldn't choose me in the end. Both of the clones had to agree with spying or one could be found out. If there was anything suspicious then the other could be a problem. I wanted to say more to make them side with me, but I couldn't find a compelling reason.

"Wesker used me." Sam said, his face showing he was not liking helping me at the moment. "He didn't tell me what I was and made me believe I was in control. I'm not going to help someone who used me."

"You made us." One of the Alice clones said. "You would've used us in your experiments if Alice hadn't come to help us escape. You're not getting pity out of us, Doctor Isaacs."

"I am not Alex. Rin has told me that he has changed. Whatever I-he was before, he isn't now. We're not going to help Wesker."

"Alex and Sam are dangerous people," I said. "But they are no longer Alice's enemies. What I did when working for Umbrella I'm making up by destroying the corporation. Join me and we can provide a stronger front. We can focus on the real enemy."

I didn't bring up the fact that all Alice wanted was revenge by killing me, Alex, and Sam. The rational part of her mind was slowly going away. It was slowly fading to the point of not really existing. She wasn't the same woman I had met before. If I didn't act quickly enough all hope of an alliance with her would go away.

"You're right." The one that had been stuck in the bear trap said. "You were helping us by having Alice destroy the cloning facilities. I'm not sure if Doctor Isaacs, both of them, are under your control but I'm willing to take a chance that they are."

"You can't be serious." The other one replied. "You know what Rin and him have done. Neither of them can be trusted. Neither of them should be sided with until we know."

"And how will we know if we never talk? How will we know if all we do is torture them? How will we know anything if we don't start to think?"

"Sam and myself will leave in the morning." I told them. "You have a night to think it over. We won't attack you if you'll pay us the same respect."  
* * *  
"So we just make up names for ourselves?" One of them asked.

I had informed the two Alice clones about the Mormonts' rule on clones. I had explained that clones naming themselves was to show that they were individuals. That they knew they weren't the same as the other clones just because they shared DNA. I had also talked about why I had killed the man who wanted to join. They hadn't agreed with it but they understood. Which was the same way I felt about the incident. Sam, on the other hand, didn't understand why the death of one man should worry us so much.

"Yes," I replied. "Khaleesi took the name of my unborn child if it had been a girl. Hail Ocampo took a name similar to her orginal's."

"What about the spies?" One asked.

"That is not for you to know. If you're questioned and you know the answer you might reveal everything to Alice."

That was a good way to cover myself. They shouldn't know that my attempts at getting Alice clone spies had resulted in a mere three spies. Later they would find out as I grew to trust them more. For now they would be in the dark about the truth. For now they would choose their names and then we would part ways. They would be informed on how to contact the Kaari once some time had passed. Once we needed their help.

"Rebecca." The one who had been stuck in the bear trap said. "I've always liked the name. Something about it has always made me happy."

"Welcome to the Mormonts, Rebecca." I said and shook her hand.

"I don't fully trust you, but I do think Alice has become a little vengeful. Almost like she doesn't care about the rest of us."

"I guess I'll choose the name Aria." The other one said. "I like music. Wish that the world was a little more peaceful."

Aria sounded a lot like Arya. The name brought to mind the young wolf. I saw her with Nymeria and on the back of Viserion. She was extremely brave and talented for one so young. She had seen the darkness of despair and hadn't let it stop her. She was also a girl mourning the loss of those she loved. She was also a girl put into a position where she was lost. She had reluctantly become Queen of the North. At least until I wed Jon Snow. Then she would become Lady Stark of Winterfell. A powerful title in its own right.

"Aria, welcome to the Mormonts." I told her.

"I agree with Rebecca, Alice is becoming a little unstable." Aria said. "She is still a great leader and I stand behind her, but she's different than before. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not."

"I am not asking you to give up your faith in Alice. Throughout this war I've wanted to make peace as she's been through enough. You'll only have to spy until peace is made."

"And you think that she is going to be happy that you let spies into her camp?"

"I can only hope that she understands."

Throughout this entire meeting Sam had remained silent except for once or twice. I knew that he hated the clones and loathed the fact that we were working with them. He knew I was powerful even with my current limitations. He kept giving me looks as if he were asking for permission to fight. The Alex clone made a few moves as if to get up, but always stayed seated.

"Why don't we go with you to your main base?" Rebecca asked. "You're weak and will need the help."

"I need to inform the Council about you first." I replied. "I can't just show up with people of your caliber without warning. You will be contacted when you're needed. For now continue helping Alice."

In three hours all of us had packed up for the journey ahead. I warned them about the dragon-like abomination. Aria offered to report back to me if any information was found out about any more such creatures. It would be more than good to understand such a powerful enemy. With everything decided, we parted. They left on land while I fashioned up a boat to go down the river.

"You don't trust them, do you?" Sam asked once we were far away from the Alice clones. "I highly doubt that they wanted to help you back to Eden from the goodness of their hearts."

"There is the possibility that they were that kind." I replied after a moment's thought. "There is also the possibility that they lied about becoming our spies. Once we are back at Eden, the Kaari can decide what to do with them. At least all they can report to Alice about is information that there are spies in her camp. She'll be looking for many, not just one."

For a few days we traveled down the river. We had to stop as continuing would mean ending up far from Eden. For the first few days we hid during daylight hours and walked during the night. We weren't lucky enough to find any cars. Finally I saw a herd deer eating in a field. The field had grown remarkably well and I smiled. They could provide us with meat and transportation.

"Wait here." I told Sam and approached the herd slowly.

All of them looked at me as if I meant to kill them. Some of them would die today, but two would be used for mounts. And if there was a point in time we needed food, they would become a meal. I would teach my lover how to skin them so I wouldn't have to do it alone.

"You and you, to me." I told two of the deer in my native tongue. "I promise to provide you with food. When we get to our destination you may leave."

I said my words in a calm voice. A voice that showed me to be a friend of theirs. Slowly both came to me and I pet their heads. I noticed that their faces were odd as if some vengeful god had visited them. The Mormonts must be spreading the cure around. If they had released it to all I would've heard about it, I was sure the Alice clones would've said something. So either these deer had wandered from a place that the cure had been released or my organization was close by. Another odd thing to note was the fact that an animal had been cured which might mean the Kaari had decided to extend the reach of the cure.

"We have mounts, Sam." I said as sweat caused by the sun dripped down my body. "We also have food."

My lover had walked to me when he had seen what was going on. I taught him how to hunt and within an hour we had food. After eating some, we sought shelter. The night hadn't brought us to somewhere to hide from the sun, so we had been forced to walk further. This shelter was a lovely cabin with thick woods on all sides which made it well hidden.

"What would this have been like before the zombies?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know." He answered as he got off his deer. "Probably a place a couple used as a getaway. Maybe a family. This place looks too disorderly. Too hard to predict what will happen. I-he wouldn't have liked it."

No, Alex wouldn't have liked this place. Green had started to take over and I could imagine it looking even better before. I always wanted to live with nature. If the world was built up like how it was described in the documentaries, I would've cherished somewhere to get away from the cities. A place I could escape to just for a little while.

As I got off my deer I felt unsettled. I felt like sickness was coming over me. Sam raced to my side and helped me up. I leaned heavily on him as our deer went to eat. I worried that this sickness could cost me yet another child. I was also worried that it would slow us down for days. The clone's heat was more than comforting to me.

The cabin had looked good from the outside, but inside it was broken. It looked like there had been a fight mere hours before we had arrived. Maybe there had been and the combatants would show themselves come nightfall.

"We should leave." I told Sam. "There was a fight here recently."

"You don't look fit to travel, Rin." He replied as he sat me down on a couch.

I grimaced in the pain as I felt nearly dry bloodstains. Maybe I had experienced too much heat or ate the wrong things. It could be that this pregnancy was going to go horribly wrong leaving my child to die in my womb.

I blinked.

"There have been stags seen around Dragonstone." Jorah said.

"A stag would be better." I said as I walked away with my husband.

The others made no move to follow as they knew we wanted privacy. When there was no one that could see us, I put my arms around Jorah's neck and kissed him. It felt good to feel such carnal lust for him after nearly dying. One of his hands went down my shirt and gently squeezed my tit.

"I'm sorry." Jorah said, removing his hand after I had moaned in pain. "I am just...I'm glad you're not dead."

"I won't leave you alone, my love." I told him with a smile. "I will go through all the hells to be with you."


	58. Chapter 58

I opened my eye slowly in the cool morning air. Every morning, night, and day would be cold for years to come. Winter had reached Westeros and, with it, the White Walkers had finally decided to make a move again. Soon I would leave Dragonstone and face off against Daenerys Targaryen. Soon I would move to protect Bear Island if I didn't defeat my former friend at the Vale. Soon I would be fighting a war with the White Walkers. But now I was just resting in my husband's arms.

Jorah Mormont had his arms wrapped around my waist and my back pressed against his chest. It was a simple moment and meant more to me than anything else in this reality. His warmth meant more to me than any song by a bard. Having his love meant more to me than any title given to me. It was simple and yet was complex.

"You're awake." Jorah said sleepily. "You should get as much rest as you can before we move out. Your wounds still need to heal and the journey won't be kind on them."

"Don't worry." I said. "I like lying here and thinking of you. Thinking of what it was like living with my pack."

Those days had been even more simple. Yes, they had been deadly but it was of a normal kind. There had been no Seven Kingdoms for me. No Houses to serve. The long history of Westeros meant nothing to me. There weren't any human boundaries to respect. I was a Direwolf and I was obligated to serve no man. The only one I served was my alpha.

"Did you ever visit Bear Island?" Jorah asked.

"I don't remember." I replied. "I remember killing a bear. It was a mighty creature and yet I was able to defeat it. My pack and I took it down. It didn't die on any island as I remember snow on the ground. It was so cold and yet the thrill warmed me up. I would sleep each night against my pack. After a few days of being with them I realized they wanted to disown me. I didn't realize that until years later. It wasn't until I killed the bear that I was accepted. I might have been a strange Direwolf, but at least I wasn't useless."

Jorah's hand went down my stomach and then rested under my tits. I felt equally the need to make love to my husband and to continue resting under his touch. It would be a rough journey to get to the Vale. There would be the point the real difficulty started. Myself and my six dragons could take out any army. Well, not unless the wyverns proved to be a more than difficult challenge. There would be loses and the worst would be Daenerys' death. If we could kill her there. If not...then it would be at Bear Island she would meet her doom. Or me mine.

"Have you ever seen a White Walker?" Jorah asked.

"I sensed death and yet life in some creatures. But my pack always avoided them." I replied. "They didn't know what White Walkers were. They just knew they weren't to be messed with. I always thought my pack was invincible before they died. I found it strange that anything could scare them that much. I never connected White Walkers to that strange feeling."

"Or you would've mentioned it in the meetings."

Yes, the numerous meetings that had occurred once I had woken up. Discussions upon discussions. During those gatherings many things had been decided such as Dragonstone would become a school and I would take Storm's End as my own. If House Arryn refused to bend the knee, as the humans said, I would take the Vale. The area was in the North and was more preferable to me. I grew up in the North, even if the North I remembered extended beyond the Wall, and so the Vale was close to home. I wanted to give Storm's End away but that would prove to be a complicated matter. Bronn was the only one to joke about it while the others were more serious on the matter.

"Yes, that would have been something to bring up." I replied, enjoying the feel of my husband's naked form on mine. "Though I don't think it would be much help. I have never encountered a White Walker, just felt what might have been one."

"What else could you have sensed?" Jorah asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something the White Walkers are afraid of?"

My husband let out a chuckle as we changed our positions. I was now sitting on him, my ass mere inches from his cock. In times like these I wondered who was my alpha. I seemed to dominate him and yet with one word he could break me. That was love. That was what I would always fight for.

"And what could the White Walkers ever be afraid of?" Jorah asked, his hands finding their place on my ass.

"I don't know." I said. "But there has to be a reason they're making their move now."

"Maybe they're afraid of you."

"Or you. You're Azor Ahai after all."

In the blink of an eye Jorah was above me. His lips were on mine and then they started traveling down. I let out a soft moan as his lips sucked my tits. It hurt but it was more pleasurable than painful.

"Oooh...Jor...ah..." I moaned and then his lips started to travel again.

He kissed my inner thighs gently. He kissed them slowly. So slowly. He breathed on my cunt making my hands clutch at the bed sheets. My back arched as he started to eat me out. It was so easy to get lost in the euphoria he caused me. So easy to close my eye and forget my pain.

"Jor...ah!" I yelled as my body neared climax.

He changed positions again so he was posed above me with his cock deep inside. My husband and I kissed as he started to thrust. Each thrust starting slow and deliberate. Each thrust making me moan for him to go faster. He wasn't concerned about my wellbeing, I knew that by the fact he was fucking me, and so knew he wanted to make me yearn for him. He wanted my body to beg for him. To plead for him. And it did. He kissed and bit my neck as my hands dug into his back. Finally Jorah started to thrust faster.

"Oh!" I yelled out. "Oooooh! Jor...or...aah!"

I came and still he continued. Still my body craved him.

"Riiiin..." Jorah moaned as he came.

We looked at each other and smiled. I put a hand on his face and felt the sweat from our lovemaking. I smelled the sweet scents that both of our bodies had produced. I was aware of how weak my body could get if we continued, but that didn't matter to me now. The future didn't matter. Death didn't matter. Daenerys Targaryen's mad reign with Cersei Lannister didn't matter.

"We need to get ready." Jorah said. "You are queen and we are about to leave."

I nodded and Jorah started getting dressed. I looked over to where our two crowns were sitting. They were made out of dragon scales and metal. Their colors were silver and gold. The parts that were dragon scales covered in either silver or gold gave off an animalistic quality. Both metals, scales, and colors weren't evenly divided. There was gold in the silver and silver in the gold. In the center of each crown was a red ruby mixed with onyx. The colors of House Targaryen, the ancient House I was going to bring down. Jorah's crown was bulkier while mine had a slimmer appearance.

"My ancestors would be proud." I said holding up his crown. "For millennia on end House Kaari fought them. Now our long war will be over."

"Lei and Jon will be the last two Targaryens, though they won't take that name." Jorah said as he finished getting dressed. "You aren't destroying a House, Rin, you're transforming it. Their blood will grow weaker over time but it isn't the end for them."

I smiled at that. My husband was comforting me in my time of need. He was probably also consoling himself. He had fought against House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion and yet he had ended up serving it. Now he was again faced with bringing it down. This time the House was ruled by a dear friend of his. Former dear friend.

"You can choose something else." Jorah said. "Your men won't think ill of you if you do."

"They call me the Whore Queen, Jorah, so I will give them one." I replied as I held up the outfit. "If my enemies want to laugh as they die, that is their choice. I am one of the deadliest fighters in Westeros, no matter my clothing."

The outfit, if one wanted to call it that, was nothing but gold chains, rubies, and a thin piece of cloth at the bottom. I had put it together myself and remembered how Tormund described it. Or at least had tried to describe it as he had laughed and no one could tell what was being said. It was funny, yes, but I needed to show strength. I needed to show my scars that I had earned for my queen. The queen who had betrayed me.

My husband helped me with my clothing, his hands more than a little eager. A gold necklace would help hold it up and then it was time to work on my tits. Two large rubies covered up my nipples while leaving the rest of my tits exposed. I let out a slight moan as Jorah squeezed my tits and I wanted to let him in again. I wanted to let him in so badly it was driving me mad.

Next we worked on my stomach. A large ruby inside gold would sit there. The gold was in the design of a dragon with the ruby looking like one of its eyes. Jorah looked into my eye and by his touch I could feel his need. I could feel his hunger that echoed mine.

Finally we put the cloth in its proper place. In the center was yet another ruby. My body would be cold but I could bear it. It had been a little into my childhood until clothing had become normal to me. I remembered clumsily sowing together my own outfits for the first time. It had been an adventure for me. It had also been a blessing when the wind didn't feel as harsh.

"When we camp tonight, I will pleasure you like I haven't before." Jorah said as he handed me my coat. "I will make you think you have made love to a god itself."

"I hope you keep your promise." I replied with a smile. "Because I am already too eager to feel you inside of me again."  
* * *  
We were now gathered near the edge of Dragonstone, the waves could be heard in the distance. I put a hand on my stag to calm it and looked at those around me. I still wore my coat as it hadn't yet been time to reveal it. I wanted to wait until we were at the edge of the castle to show it and give a speech to my men. A speech these humans would require. My bare feet were at the ground and felt the cold snow. It was a feeling that calmed me as the childhood memories of my pack came back to me.

Looking up at the sky I could see my dragons minus Franc. Arya was riding on Viserion and was helping to lead my pack. Davos was on Franc's back and both were in front of all of us, ready to take off the moment we started moving again. It had taken a short amount of time to get Jon Snow's advisor on dragonback. The man had learned incredibly quickly how to ride. Soon he would be ready for battle. Or at least he would have to be.

Most of the Dothraki still followed Daenerys Targaryen, but a small few followed me. It hurt to hear them refer to me as their khaleesi and I couldn't wait until they went back to Essos. Back to Vaes Dothrak. Back to their home. I didn't need to be called the title my former friend loved.

Lei was at the front, one of my men to ride beside me, with the bow that Gendry had made her. I hoped she never had to use it as her innocence would be gone then. Once a creature drew blood there was no going back. But I wasn't naive, nor was she, and so she carried her weapon. A weapon which she wouldn't have to be up close to kill her foes. Jaime, the former Lord Commander of the Queensguard, was beside his sister. He would be there to protect her so she wouldn't need to kill.

Bronn was the new Lord Commander of the Queensguard. I had made sure Jaime knew that his dismissal was purely because his hand was gone. He hadn't yet improved well enough to guard himself, much less the royal family. Bronn had accepted the position with his usual lack of grace. Right now I felt his eyes on me and I wanted to go over to him. A part of me wanted to fuck him now. I wanted him to fuck me when it wasn't duty. I wanted to see what lovemaking with him could really be like. Jorah looked at me and I nodded. He was well aware what my torture had done to me and trusted me to control my baser instincts.

While my outfit didn't cover much, I still made sure that my ancestral sword would fit. I briefly touched Alexander and then looked at Brienne. She carried Oathkeeper one of two swords that had been broken down from Ice, Lord Eddard Stark's sword. Her blade too was Valyrian steel. Jaime had its twin Widow's Wail. A sword he hadn't wielded until shortly before leaving King's Landing. It had been a gift from Cersei that he had been loathed to accept. Brienne gave me a nod and then I turned to face my men.

"My name is Queen Rin Kaari." I proclaimed loudly. "The Iron Throne was given to me by the people of King's Landing. Some that made their way here with me and will stay in the safety of Dragonstone. My House is an ancient one that has managed to survive through the Doom of Valyria and then the attempted genocide from House Targaryen. In my blood there is a strength that no man or god can match. There is a beast in me that was awakened the day Daenerys Targaryen betrayed me and threatened my homeland."

I was interrupted in my speech by Tormund. He had been dealing with the Wildlings, his men, as they were uncertain about fighting this war. They wanted to follow Jon Snow and I wasn't him. I was merely a woman who would take them to Jon. From the look on his face he had convinced them to march with me though it had been a tough conversation. It wouldn't surprise me if he had delayed his appearance as a way for his men to have the illusion of rebellion. While I didn't consider myself a crow due to my upbringing, the Wildlings did. Though some were confused on that part.

"I did not want to be queen." I continued and nodded to Tormund as he took his place. "I merely wanted to rebuild my House. I wanted to live with Jorah Mormont and raise a family in peace after the war. We did have a son named Jeor, after Jorah's father. Against all odds our son survived. Jaime Lannister could've broken his deal with me but he didn't. My son...my son was going to be a great man one day. At least so I thought until that day in the Dragonpit. The day Daenerys showed she had fully descended into madness and burned him alive!"

I threw off my coat and revealed my outfit. I had had to rehearse the move many times before I got it right. Tormund had to hold back a chuckle as the whorish outfit was amusing. Jorah and Bronn both looked at me with a carnal desire in their eyes. Once we camped for the night I would take my husband up on his offer. I wanted to be consumed by him tonight.

"My people call me the Whore Queen, so I shall become one." I said angrily. "It won't matter when my enemies' bodies are eaten by the crows. I want them to see my scars to know why I fight. To know why Daenerys' betrayal hurts me to the core. I lost my eye in the Battle for Meereen. The scars covering my body are from when I was loyal to her in King's Landing. I kept everything about her a secret in case one small piece of information doomed her. For all my devotion to her, she killed Jeor Kaari. She killed Sansa Stark. She killed Yara Greyjoy. She killed Missandei. She killed the woman I knew. I will have vengeance for my son and for my House! I will take you to the Vale and we shall revel in the blood spilt!"

In one motion I grabbed my coat, threw it to Bronn, and mounted my stag. I turned it around and saw my men cheering. I had already heard their voices but now I saw their excitement. Most of the Dothraki couldn't understand what I was saying and yet they were cheering too. Lust for blood was thick in the air now.

"We ride to the Vale." I said. "We ride to glory. We ride to vengeance. Daenerys Targaryen will pay for her treachery with fire and blood!"

I turned my stag around yet again as Franc took off. I calmed my mount down as the dragon reached the safety of his brethren. Then the journey began. It was odd to have men so eager to kill on my orders. It was odd to have such loyalty from those who didn't know me. I couldn't fail now as it would mean a betrayal of their trust. I had to be a strong queen for them now and until the last of my days.  
* * *  
First we rode to the edge of the island and then dismounted as we sailed on the ships. Once we landed on the continent, we rode until the sun started setting. A few times over the day we had stopped but only briefly. My men needed to eat and the horses needed some rest. But mainly we rode. A few times I had ridden Jeor as he had come down and was insistent I ride him. It helped me feel good though it didn't make Lei or Melisandre feel good. The red priestess wasn't honored to ride among the front and was stuck in the middle of my men. Grey Worm didn't ride in the front but that was due to his own choosing.

Now I watched as my men set up camp and waited a little impatiently for them to finish my tent. I didn't care about the cold, my coat hadn't been used once we had started riding, but Jorah was a different matter. While we had been riding I had been thinking of what he would do to me shortly. Now my body seemed to be at its breaking point.

"Your Grace," Bronn said in a mocking bow as he lead the way.

"You may leave us." Jorah said and the two men looked at each other.

For a moment I wanted both men to fuck me. I wanted to feel both men in me and on me. I wanted to smell our scents combining. Then that moment was followed by me putting my arms around Jorah's neck. He smelled so good and he felt so warm compared to the snow outside. Compared to the wind that raged.

"Let him watch, my love." I whispered into Jorah's ear.

"Then you will want him to join in." Jorah replied, his hands traveling slowly to my ass.

"Then fuck me as if you were two men."

My husband looked to Bronn and a predatory look formed on his face. Not only would he let out all the lust from today's ride, he would show this man I was his. That no man would be able to touch me as he could. He turned me around and took off my crown. He then took off his own and put it next to mine.

"You may stay, Bronn," Jorah said. "But you must stay where you are."

Bronn made no move to disagree. He just looked at us with a hungry look in his eyes. Jorah kissed the back of my neck and then bit it. I moaned lightly as his hands squeezed my tits. He squeezed them as tight as he could before letting go. My hand went behind my head and he kissed it. While one of his hands continued to squeeze my tits, the other went quickly to my cunt.

"Oooh!" I moaned loudly. "Ooooooh! Jor...aaaa...aaaah!"

I looked at Bronn and saw him considering moving. The woman he lusted over was screaming in pleasure. Oh gods how I wanted him too. How I wanted him to join in. As I was thinking about his cock deep inside me Jorah removed his hands from me. He looked into my eye and then at Bronn. It was as if he were considering.

"I love you, Rin." He said as he slowly took off my outfit.

"I need you, Jorah." I moaned, wanting him to hurry up and fulfill my need.

He first took off the necklace and slowly took off the rubies covering my nipples. His mouth then closed on one of my tits and his arms pulled me close. His hands were on my back and mine were on his shoulders. Both of us grasping at each other as though our lives depended on it. Jorah's tongue flicked my nipple every now and again.

"Jo...rrrr..." I moaned.

"Riiiin..." Jorah replied.

With feverish hands he finally removed the last of my outfit. Then I lay on the floor, my legs spread. My husband quickly took off his clothing and then he was eating me out. My legs went around his head as they tried to bring him closer. His tongue, his breath. It was maddening as was Bronn's heavy breathing. I was surprised that he hadn't yet taken off his clothing so he could masturbate.

As I was on the edge of climax Jorah took his place over me. He kissed the tops of my tits and then he entered me. I yelled out in pleasure as he began his thrusts. They were quick and rough as he was claiming his prey. His prize. His wife. His love. My legs went around his hips as I tried to make him go deeper. He was fucking me like he were two men.

"Aaaah...aaah...oooroooh!" I yelled out as I came.

"Ri...nnnnn..." Jorah moaned as his seed filled me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. He was mine and I was his.

I blinked.

I groaned and looked at Sam. Now that I was on the couch he was looking over me. I knew he wanted to help but I was also painfully aware that his area of expertise was not pregnancy. He manipulated genetics and didn't care so much about new life being born.

"I didn't lose our child, Sam." I said. "Not yet at least."

"I don't know if we can travel with you like this." Sam said. "You might hurt yourself or our child. It wouldn't be safe."

"Do you think I could recover before the child is born?"

Sam's face was pained as he wanted to give me the truth and yet also wanted to make me happy. So there was silence for awhile as neither of us said anything.


	59. Chapter 59

The months passed by quickly and slowly at the same time. My sickness made it so I couldn't travel far and Sam didn't like to leave my side. Neither of us had been able to find a radio to get the word out that I was alive. Sometimes my mind drifted too much to what Alex must be thinking. How he must be breaking inside because he thought that I wasn't alive. No travelers passed us while we stayed, not even the people that caused the wreckage from earlier.

"The others will keep Alex stable." Sam said, though it sounded like he didn't believe his own words.

"They might." I said as I lay beside him in our bed. "But what about Eve? How sane will they keep her? Her mother died and..."

"We will go back to Eden when you're better. You can make sure everyone is okay then."

I was going to reply but then I vomited. For another thirty minutes I stood over a bucket and puked. I felt horrible for myself and worry for my unborn child. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I loved him or her even though they hadn't breathed a breath.

Now it was only going to be a day or so until the child was born. Maybe it would be sooner. The only thing I knew for certain now was my health was improving. I was in the bed and Sam was standing beside me. He looked different than when I had first met him. Before he had the build of a maester, now he had the build of a fighter. Over the course of nine months I had trained him as best I could. The only thing making him continue his training was my safety.

"He'll make it." I said softly. "He has to."

"He has your genes in him." Sam replied. "He can survive what his mother can."

"None of my other children except Eve are still alive."

Sam said nothing as there was nothing he could say. I had gone from being certain my child could survive to being more than uncertain. None of my children had died during childbirth so I should focus on that. I shouldn't focus on the smell of Jeor's burning flesh or the sight of Chris' head rolling across the ground. I should focus on none of my children dying during their birth.

The sun was going down and so all would be dark. Night would fall and stars would shine in the sky. Sam and I both turned our heads at the same time. A few small bells could be heard. Some animals or people were close by. Probably animals but there was always the possibility of being discovered. The clone stood up and took out a gun. We had discovered the weapon and it had calmed the nerves of my lover. On his belt there was a dagger in case he ran out of bullets. Or if, for some reason, during the fight the gun was lost.

I screamed in pain as I felt the contractions. This baby would be born now and Sam would be on his own. He would be on his own to fight and if he died so did I. In this reality I would be gone and Alex would never know the truth. There was nothing to do now but trust in the clone. He gave me one last look before walking out of the room and down the stairs. I calmed my mind enough to focus on the child that would soon be born, Sam would need to take care of himself. With the training I had given him, it should be enough to make him the victor.

There was a gunshot fired and then laughter. Maniacal laughter of the kind only evil men could make. Not evil like Alex or Sam as they were at least controlled. Their hatred was focused and backed with planning. This laughter was the kind of a rabid animal. It had no thought to the future and was merely reveling in the now. There was no mercy promised in its voice.

"Damn, you nearly hit me." A man said and laughed again. "You do realize you're trespassing on my house, right? Sure we haven't been here for awhile, but it is still ours and you are still taking what doesn't belong to you."

"You need to leave." Sam said with just a little too much fear in his voice.

"I need to leave? Why? You don't just kick someone out of their home. That's rude."

I felt the pains of childbirth coming again. I felt it becoming great enough that I needed to yell out. But yelling would be more than deadly. If the people thought he was alone the fight would be less harsh than if they knew I was with him. A woman about to give birth might be more than fun to these people. It was hard keeping any sound from coming out of my mouth. The child would be born and I didn't know how much longer I could remain silent. Probably not for much longer.

"You've been gone for months." Sam said, sounding a little more sure of himself now. "This is my home now."

"Oh, so you really do want to fight us." The man said. "I can tell that you're only alive now due to luck. You're not a fighter."

"I'm more powerful than you think."

I wanted to hold back my yells but I couldn't. I clutched at the sheets as I tried to keep calm. There was no doubt in my mind that fighting would break out now. I yelled out in pain and fear. My child, myself, and my lover would all die. Tears came out of my eyes and I prayed to the uncaring gods for mercy. Mercy that I knew was beyond their realm of understanding.

"Is that...is that a pregnant woman I hear?" The man asked with glee.

"Oh, I do love babies." A woman said joyfully. "They make good appetizers for the main course."

There was a sort of irony in Sam dying by cannibals. Alex had worked with the Umbrella Corporation to make zombies. If you thought about it, he had turned people into cannibals. It was fitting and the thought made me laugh. I didn't find the idea funny but it was either pain or laughter. I needed a release. For better or worse, the fighting would be over soon.

"Don't go near her!" Sam yelled and there was gunfire.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds. It was hard to figure out who was winning in my current state. There was the sound of furniture breaking, walls cracking, and people yelling. Besides the one woman, there were other women in the group of cannibals. Suddenly a pair of feet ran up the stairs. If I had been a mere pup, I would've thought Sam was coming up. But I wasn't a pup and recognized the sound of a stranger's footsteps. I recognized that the heavy breathing wasn't from someone I knew.

"So, you're the one with the child." A woman's voice said and I turned to look at her.

Her hair was long, brown, and wild. Her eyes were brown and shining with madness. Her teeth were clean except for a piece of meat that hung off of one of them. Her lips curled in a cruel smile. To me she seemed to be like a rabid Direwolf. Large and powerful, but mad. As mad as only nature knew how.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have the child." She said with a wicked grin as she walked over to me. "If I tore it out of you it won't have the same taste. You won't have the same taste. Oh, yes, I will enjoy eating you."

I yelled out as I felt my child about to be born. My child's life would consist only of crying out and then dying. It would be a short life and then I would die in this reality. If only I would die in all realities so that memory wouldn't have the chance to overtake me. If only. If only.

Both of us looked as the sounds of fighting rushed up the stairs. The woman looked angrily and I could understand her emotions. Her rabid pack was going to take away prey she had claimed as her own. She took out her gun and shot at the first person to enter. The man didn't have any time to react. The woman had been so crazed that she had shot her own pack member.

"Get the fuck out of here!" She yelled but to no avail.

Sam pushed his dagger through the neck of a woman as gunfire missed me by mere inches. I had achieved some state of perfect calm and so was able to observe Sam as I gave birth. He had a few bruises and cuts, but his pain seemed to compel him to more violence. He was consumed with rage that I might die. I smiled as I was thrown off the bed in the chaos.

I tried to avoid the frantic movements of the combatants and then I had to lay on my back. I yelled out in pain as I felt my child start to leave me. Blood hit my face and a gunshot barely missed one of my legs. All the while the only thing I focused on was giving birth to my son or daughter. I closed my eyes and guided my body in its movements.

"Please...please..." I moaned. "Let my child live...please..."

My child let out its first cries the second it left me. I opened my eyes to see the crazed woman rush over to try and feed. Sam shoved her and bit her neck. He jerked his head back and part of the woman's neck was gone. Her blood was soaking the floor and Sam looked shocked at what he had done. He spit out the human flesh and stabbed her in the eye to make sure she was dead.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he held up his child.

"Is...the child...okay?" I asked weakly.

"He's fine."

He cut our son's umbilical cord and put him into my arms. Tears rolled down my face as he started to drink from my tits. He had been born amidst bloodshed. Maybe it was a sign that this child would endure like none of my others had. I put a hand on Sam's face and kissed his lips. My lover had truly become a warrior. There was a strength in him that would be unleashed when I needed it.

"You were brave." I told him with a smile. "You were strong."

"Only because you were there to teach me." He said.  
* * *  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to hold Eyrie?" I asked as I handed my son to Sam.

I had named my son Eyrie after the seat of House Arryn. The House I would overthrow if it did not bend the knee to me. If it stood with Daenerys, it would fall and the Kaari would take the Vale. My son had been born in bloodshed so it was only fitting he be named in reference to a great conflict. One that would shake Westeros to its knees.

"I am, Rin." My lover replied and took Eyrie into his arms.

I smiled as Sam grew happy. Our child was special not because a gift was in his blood, but because he calmed Sam down. Made his father feel feelings that had previously been a thing of myth to him. After admiring his son, he put him in a bag on his front. The bag would give Eyrie enough movement to move if he so wanted, but would also hold him tight so no accidents would happen.

Sam backed away from me as I was about to transform. A few weeks after the attack from the cannibals, I had fully recovered. Sickness had fled from my body and so we had planned to fly to Eden as quickly as possible. Transforming into my dragon form felt more than freeing. Finally I would be back in the sky where I belonged. Where my blood called for me to go. It took all my energy not to take off the moment I was a dragon.

After a few minutes Sam and Eyrie were secure on my back. I waited until my lover gave me a signal to take off. Soon my wings beat and I gained altitude. After so long I finally felt free. My son yelled out as if he were overjoyed at the experience. Over the course of three days we finally made our way to Eden. I could've gotten there sooner but I was being cautious and Eyrie had to feed from me.

I recognized the landscape as being close to Eden. I recognized it even though it had been greatly changed once the rains had returned. Then I looked below me in shock. Corpses lined the street. Uniforms of Umbrella and Mormonts were on the dead. There were many Alice clones and men without uniforms on the street also. There had been a great battle and my side had lost. I dove down and landed close to an entrance.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he got off.

I was silent as I transformed. Everything I had fought for was gone. It didn't matter now that myself, Sam, and Eyrie were alive. The world would fall as this was the center of the Mormonts. Without Eden my men would be without a real structure. What if...I raced to the entrance and was able to get in after a few minutes.

"Do you think this is safe?" Sam asked.

The door, and from what could be seen of the hallway, showed safety to be a concern. If it were only me I would dash through the rest of the base to make sure Alex, Eve, Khaleesi, and K-Mart weren't dead. Then I would go through the streets. But I had not only my lover but our son. I couldn't let anything happen to them.

"No, it isn't." I said with a sign. "Noah, status."

There was no reply and for a moment I thought that the AI had been broken. That would be a smart thing to do. Make sure no one could get to the secret files of the Mormonts. Even if the AI had been left intact, anything could be broken into. Umbrella would have more than enough resources.

"Noah is gone." The AI finally said. "My name is Gandalf 2.0. Some members of the base have taken to calling me Gandalf the White. I recognize you as Rin Isaacs. However, that person is deceased."

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked, some hope filling me. "You are not to supposed to talk to random people."

"Various scans have indicated you are Rin Isaacs. Including cameras showing your transformation."

So the Council had repaired Gandalf enough to use it in this instance. This must mean that the whole battle had been a ruse. Of course there were dead Mormonts as the fight had to look real. I hoped that honor and respect had been given to those who had decided to stay. Who had decided to give up their lives to my cause.

"So Eden has moved..." I whispered. "Gandalf, what is the status of Alexander Isaacs, Eve Isaacs, Khaleesi, K-Mart, and Chris Redfield?"

"Those Mormonts are currently alive." Gandalf replied.

"Where is the New Eden?"

"I have no files on such a location. I was only given a limited amount of information."

"Do you have files on what happened here?"

"No detailed files remain intact in my systems. What I can remember is that the Kaari showed the location of this base to attract attention. Umbrella and Alice attacked at the same time. The remaining Mormonts were able to use the attack to destroy much of both opposing sides."

Sam looked at me and I saw that he was tired. He had traveled all this way merely to run into another obstacle. After spending a few hours at the old Eden Base, we were off again. I didn't want to linger too long as Umbrella might return. While Alice didn't have the forces needed to come back, Umbrella did. If they found me then they would attack. Me being alive could help them much as could my newborn son.

For a week we traveled when safe and went where my bloodsense told me to. I searched for any hint of my husband as his was the blood I could sense the best. While I could also pick up Khaleesi's blood, it was mixed with the many Alice clones that were in this reality. Finally I looked down below as I felt the pull of Alex's blood. It was a harsh and strong odor that was in my nose.

Below me was a mountain that had been worn away over time. It was now flat on top and it had a round shape. There was an opening as I could tell some contraption had been made to cover it and could also be removed when need be. Only due to my eyesight could I tell this as my men had hidden it very well. Circling around I could guess that this was the new base. The New Eden.

Not knowing what else to do, I landed close by and waited until Sam got off of me to transform. Three Rasiki finally appeared with their guns pointed at us as if they couldn't believe I was alive. I was glad that they didn't easily allow their hope to make them act stupid.

"Rin Isaacs?" One of them asked.

"Yes." I said in the Common Tongue. "I was delayed due to an illness that didn't allow me to travel. This is Samuel Isaacs whom I rescued. The child is ours and his name is Eyrie Isaacs. What do you call this base?"

There was a beauty to the area that I couldn't quite explain. If there were peace I would like to live here. It was cold and the blossoming of spring was close by. It must be more than beautiful in the dead of winter. The ground covered with snow and the wind making everything colder. Eyrie was out of the bag and was resting against his father's shoulder. I would have to feed him soon.

"Winterfell." The Rasiki replied. "And it's not a base, it's the first city of the Mormonts."

"I need to see Alex." I said.

"They're in a meeting right now. Though I don't think yours will be an interruption they'll mind."

Sam, Eyrie, and myself followed the Rasiki. The clone was nervous and I knew why. Now he would see the original that had caused so much chaos. The man that he shared the same DNA with. Well, except for the Mark. I put a hand on his arm briefly and saw him calm down a little. Then it was time to focus on the city. The corridors were a combination of metal and rock. They were also a lot wider so more could fit in. The look and feel was a place worth living instead of somewhere merely to survive.

Soon we were in front of two doors. They were metal and could only be accessed through scans. It wouldn't surprise me if only certain people were allowed in. I assumed that this was the Kaari's chambers and so it wouldn't do for just anyone to come in. One of the Rasiki looked at me and I nodded at them. Sam could tell that I was nervous and so handed me Eyrie. I took some comfort in my young child. His hands and mouth yearned for my milk. I couldn't feed him yet, not until I talked with my friends.

"We are discussing important matters!" Alex yelled as the door started to open. "Whatever you have to say can wai-"

My husband was silent as he looked at me. All of his anger left his body as his eyes met mine. It was as if he had been fighting until I came. After the moment of calm he rushed towards me. His hands clasped my face and we kissed. He was crying and doing so loudly, a rarity as he liked to keep calm around others. Now, though, tears were going down his face as he looked at me. Only me.

"Rin?" Alex said, his voice barely able to leave his throat. "You're alive?"

"I would never leave you." I replied with a small smile.

My husband looked down at Eyrie as the young child started crying. Alex then noticed Sam and there was tension in the air. To distract myself I looked at the others in the room. Khaleesi and K-Mart were both sitting on stone chairs. The walls had been kept rocky and the floor was the same as the rest of the city. Behind the chair was another area that one needed to walk down stairs to get to.

"This is Samuel Isaacs." I finally said to help ease the tension. "I aimed to rescue Sam from Umbrella once he figured out what he was. If not for him I wouldn't be alive now."

"He saved you." Alex said slowly. "What do you want to be done with him?"

"I want you and him to share my bed. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Rin, we're all glad you're back." Khaleesi said with a large grin on her face. "But we're also wondering how you survived."

For three hours I detailed my time at the cloning facility, my budding relationship with Sam, and what happened during our time in the Wastelands. During the story Alex stayed close to me while K-Mart took care of Eyrie. She seemed more than happy and I felt good for her future children.

"Eve has missed you." Alex said once I had finished. "She didn't speak for awhile after you were declared dead."

I blinked.

"So is there going to be more?" Bronn asked.

"No, you may go now." I replied as I kissed Jorah. "It was a long journey today and that was enough energy wasted."

Once Bronn had gone, Jorah and I moved to our bed. I felt more happy than I had in a long time. It must be the combined happenings in both realities. Both had left me with a sense of hope for the future. In this reality that meant hope I could defeat Daenerys Targaryen. Hope that I could fight off the White Walkers. Hope that the reign of House Kaari would last for a long time. As head of House Kaari I would start to implement democracy in Westeros or at least a form of it.


	60. Chapter 60

"It will be hard convincing Westeros of your intentions." Jorah said. "Especially the maesters."

Jorah, myself, and Bronn were currently riding together in the front. I on my stag and the other two on their horses. I was in Northern clothing as I didn't need to pull the same stunt I did the other day. Once we reached the Vale I would change to something a little more revealing. For now, though, I wore something that was suited to a queen. While riding together the conversation had turned to what I planned to do to the political landscape after I secured my place on the Iron Throne.

"My House committed a grave crime against them." I agreed. "Lies from my House led to Oldtown being attacked. Even in other circumstances, I wouldn't expect them to change their ways easily."

Daenerys, for all her faults, had said she wanted to break the wheel. I don't think she understood that statement and once she had gone mad that desire had gone away. Or at least I assumed it had as killing Yara and marrying Cersei didn't make sense otherwise. Since my former friend had lost sight of one of her goals, I felt it fell to me to fulfill it.

"Those cunts are stuck in their ways." Bronn agreed.

"And without the backing of the Faith of the Seven, you can't afford to lose the support of the maesters." Jorah said.

"They won't be happy to hear that I'm starting my own school, either." I replied with a shake of my head. "So once they hear how much I want to change Westeros, they won't be happy."

It would be hard to convince anyone, much less the maesters, that my changes were meant for the betterment of all. The Iron Throne would still be held by one House, but the way to be won would be slightly different. A form of democracy, or at least my understanding of it, would be introduced. While the right by conquest would still be in effect, there would also be a series of elections to win the Iron Throne. It was a less bloody way of doing things. As Daenerys' conquest of Westeros was done out of vengeance, I would make into law that once the throne switched hands the former House had no claim. It would not be popular to think of there being any weight to reclaiming the Iron Throne. I didn't think this would stop a future Daenerys, but I hoped it would help.

"Even if they don't agree with your school, if you sway them they will accept it." Jorah said. "They might even try to improve themselves to compete. The last thing they would want is to be overshadowed by another group of maesters."

"I think what should be more of a concern is what if the Starks are no longer in control of the North." Bronn said. "There is no greater House the North respects. Rin's plan might anger them and...we've seen what happens when you anger the North."

The War of the Five Kings. The war that killed Robb Stark brother of Arya Stark. It was a danger in my plan but what plan, what change, was done without the possibility of failure? Only cowards dealt in schemes where they would always be the victors. Bringing change to the political landscape would risk bloodshed. That meant I needed good diplomats and to solidify my good name on the land.

"Allowing people choices means change." I replied. "There will be elections so that the people can vote on which House controls each region. If House Stark can hold itself up, it will continue to rule the North for a very long time."

"And if the Starks lose control of the North?" Bronn prodded.

"Then they will have to find a solution that has a good outcome for them. If they dare lash out in anger that will be seen as treason to the Iron Throne. While I don't want to kill that House, they will have to face consequences for their actions."

I preferred peaceful solutions to violent ones. There was a time for peace and a time for war. Denying either their proper place could be deadly. What I intended would be very strange to the people of Westeros which meant possible violence. How I handled Daenerys would help show that I was a worthy ruler to those I wished to rule. I would turn to advisors to help me as humans would forever be strange creatures to me.

"Your changes to bastards will be more accepted because of Jon Snow." Jorah said, changing subjects to keep us calm. "If it wasn't for the fact he gained enough support to be King of the North there would be problems."

Jon, hopefully my future second husband, had done a lot in his life. He had been raised as a bastard and yet had risen through the ranks. His was a story that showed bastards could become accomplished. His was a story that showed bastards weren't less because of their blood. Bastards would become just like any other person. I wouldn't force this new ideal on others, though, but would provide benefits for those that followed my new way.

"He is supposed to be a caring leader." I replied with a nod. "He cares for his people and doesn't put on a performance like others."

"And how long will that part of him last once he rules the Seven Kingdoms?" Bronn pointed out. "He could be the greatest fucking bastard out there but he could make a mistake. Even if he doesn't make a mistake certain cunts may fabricate stories about him."

"And make Rin seem to be an incompetent ruler." Jorah added. "She would have him in her bed and by her side."

"Then during the time we destroy Daenerys and the White Walkers, we can only pray he proves himself. So any dissenters will be in the minority and ignored." I replied.

Other changes to the political landscape would be Houses having their rulers chosen by tests and not by looking at the eldest child. The tests could be an election or something similar to what my House had done before the Doom. This wouldn't be a law, but benefits would be given to Houses that changed their ways. Each region would also send a representative to the council in King's Landing and their appointment would last a year with no chance of renewal. No need for them to risk the allure of power that had driven many mad. The representatives didn't have to be from the ruling House so if the ruling House wished to secure its power it would have to please people.

As I was about to talk about these things all of us stopped and looked up. A large, black form was heading towards us. A form that had red eyes that seemed perverted yet loving somehow. Jeor was wanting me to ride him again. I held up a hand and those closest to me stopped. As my dragon landed my army quickly stopped marching. Some in fear. Some in respect. Some in a combination of both. Not respecting and fearing dragons would mean a swift end to any creature.

Just as I was about to get off my stag, I turned my head to see Tormund and a Dothraki coming towards me. The former was riding a horse while the latter was running on his own legs. Jeor growled in annoyance as he wanted me on his back. Depending on the information my men gave me, I would have to forgo my dragon for some time. Keeping a stoic face I was able to calm the dragon.

"Khaleesi," The Dothraki said and I held back a shiver. "There is a man claiming to be Ser Barristan Selmy."

Jorah and I looked at each other. The man had died by the hands of the Sons of the Harpy, a group led by Daario Naharis. The only reason Selmy would be alive now was because the tears in reality were becoming larger. When I had gone to the alternate known world reality, it had been different. But at least that tear had only involved me and no one else. If it was truly Selmy who had appeared, it meant I had to hurry up with the Nightmare or risk destroying everything.

"Bronn, tell my men that they can take a break." I said. "I don't know how long this will last. Jorah, until I say so you need to stay away from Selmy. If he sees you he might not side with us and I would hate to have to kill him."

Jorah nodded. The last time the two had seen each other was when Daenerys had exiled my husband. Selmy did not know about Daenerys forgiving the Mormont. He did not know anything past his own murder. Or, at least, that's what I was assuming. I was assuming at which point in his life he had come from. I was assuming that if he had already met the Mad Queen, he had escaped. A man with Selmy's talents wouldn't be wasted as an errand boy.

As I made my way towards Selmy I found Grey Worm. If there was a way to convince the former advisor of Daenerys, it was with the Unsullied. Selmy knew Grey Worm and so would trust what he would say. Even if Selmy didn't know Grey Worm, the tormented man's responses couldn't be read as fake. At least not to any rational mind.

Grey Worm followed me with no expression on his face, but I could still feel the hatred. If Selmy turned out to be an ally of the Targaryen, there would be bloodshed. There was only so much that could be done to control the Unsullied's broken heart and rage-filled mind. It was a risk that needed to be taken so I could have another ally. Selmy, from all the stories I had heard, was a great swordsman and considered one of the best in Westeros. That's what was needed not only to defeat Daenerys but also the White Walkers.

When I finally reached Selmy he was surrounded by Wildlings and Dothraki. His face did not show an ounce of fear but only irritation. One of his hands was close enough to his sword that he could attack at a moment's notice. The moment I was in his sight he looked at me. As I waved my men to stand back, I could feel the power in his gaze. This was a man that wasn't to be fooled with and deserved my respect. Even when his actions had led my husband to getting grey scale. If it hadn't been for Father, Jorah might never have been cured.

"I am Queen Rin Kaari of the Seven Kingdoms." I said and didn't allow my eye to show anything. "I've heard many things about you, Ser Barristan Selmy, including your death by the Sons of the Harpy in Meereen."

There was some surprise and shock on his face. Good, he hadn't yet met Daenerys Targaryen. The bad part of that was he hadn't yet experienced the queen's madness for himself yet. He hadn't yet felt the fear that came from looking at how much she had changed. If Selmy had been there when Jeor, Yara, and Sansa had died he would've stood with me. At least I hoped that was the case.

"The Kaari died a long time ago." Selmy replied.

I wondered if he was more confused about my House still being alive or him being dead. His body was fully alive and yet in one reality he had died. Just because he hadn't asked about his death didn't mean he understood my words. It could be that it horrified him too much to say a word about it. As if by not mentioning it it would become false.

"My House only appeared to have died." I told him. "We lived by mixing our blood and hiding. By the time I was born there was no other Kaari alive. The closest I have to a blood relative is Viserion, former dragon of Daenerys Targaryen."

"You stole from her, didn't you?" Selmy said angrily. "Now you've placed yourself on the Iron Throne to end your old rivalry."

"I served her loyally in Essos. It was I who both saved her from a murder attempt by Daario Naharis, leader of the Sons of the Harpy, and helped her take back Meereen. My missing eye and the scars that line my body were earned by serving her. I was not raised a Kaari and even knowing my heritage does not cloud my judgment about her."

"Then she is dead?"

The hurt in his eyes made me wish she was dead. If Daenerys was dead that meant she hadn't turned mad and it didn't fall on Jorah to kill her. It would mean that the world was a better place as her name would resound as a light through history. What she had accomplished was something to be praised. She had been a good friend and her talks with me were some of my most pleasant memories. I didn't know how to tell Selmy that she was alive and had followed in her father's footsteps.

"If only she were dead." Grey Worm hissed.

Selmy turned in shock at the Unsullied's comment. This is why I had brought him to this meeting so I couldn't have much regret. Yet I wished that he had worded his sentence differently. That he had thought before he spoke. But Grey Worm's mind wasn't one to be trusted. At least not anymore.

"She killed Missandei." Grey Worm continued before Selmy could reply. "She became a different woman when she crossed the Narrow Sea. Daenerys is no longer the person I serve. I rather she water the earth with her blood."

"Grey Worm." I said softly.

"She only cares for power now. She and all that serve her should become corpses littering the ground. The stench should scare away eve-"

"Grey Worm!"

My voice had such power behind it that it snapped him from his rambling. The dragons in the sky seemed let out a scream of fear. The Wildings looked at me as if I were some animal and not a person. Selmy looked at me in an odd combination of both fear and respect.

"That's not Daenerys." Selmy said.

"Daenerys Targaryen fell to temptations of power as she crossed the Narrow Sea." I replied. "She killed Varys before reaching Dragonstone. She is, as we all are, blamed for her own actions. However, her lover Yara Greyjoy did influence her to the point where the Targaryen trusted no one but the Greyjoy. By the time she reached King's Landing I was on the Iron Throne as the Seven Kingdoms needed a ruler. I was awaiting her arrival so I could give up the power. I only wanted to live in seclusion and rebuild my House. When she came she killed Yara, Sansa Stark, and my son Jeor. Daenerys took Cersei Lannister and seeks to kill Jon Snow, thus removing the last person to have a claim on the Iron Throne."

"But Jon Snow is just a bastard."

"Since you've been gone he has risen to the rank of King of the North. I have had a vision, which Daenerys trusts, that he is Jaehaerys Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

There was a pause and I was glad the man seemed to be trusting me. It might be that his whole world had been shaken so he was willing to trust me. Or maybe he truly believed what I said. While I wasn't fond of the man, I knew he wasn't one to hide behind masks. At least not like Littlefinger or Varys. If he sided with me now I would trust him.

"What is the last memory you remember, Ser Barristan?" I asked.

"I was in Meereen in a fight with the Sons of the Harpy." Selmy replied. "I died?"

"Even the greatest among us fall. Some that should have heroic deaths are murdered in alleyways."

"Have you chosen a king? Is Jaime Lannister the Lord Commander of your queensguard or Daenerys'?"

I would now have to mention Jorah and hope the man understood. He could still harbor resentment towards my husband and so decide to walk away. Where would he go, though? He was alive when he shouldn't be and the queen he had served was now mad. There was no avoiding the question so I had to decide my next words very carefully.

"Jaime Lannister has earned my trust." I told Selmy. "He made sure Jeor was safe and my ancestral sword was not destroyed during my torture at King's Landing. While I was his captive on my way to King's Landing he told me that he had killed the Mad King to save the city. Daenerys' father planned to burn the city with wildfire. Due to the loss of one of his hands he has been replaced by Ser Bronn. As for my king...things have changed since you died. Daenerys eventually forgave Ser Jorah Mormont. Going against our former queen hurts both of us and we do not do so lightly."

Selmy's face didn't know which emotion to choose. He must be angry and confused about Jorah's fate. It was the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard that had helped my husband be exiled. That had inadvertently infected Jorah with grey scale. Selmy must also feel the same way about Jaime. Before it became more common knowledge of why Jaime had killed the Mad King, Daenerys' father, the act had not been looked at kindly.

"Why did Daenerys let Jorah back into her service?" Selmy demanded. "Why did you choose him as your king?"

"Jorah brought our former queen Tyrion Lannister and later helped rescue her from the Dothraki." I replied as if I weren't worried about Selmy's decision. "When I met up with Daenerys in the Raqus estate Jorah was there. In Essos I married him and when I sat upon the Iron Throne I was not going to give that love up. I was not going to show such callousness to the first man I ever loved."

"He meant what he said, didn't he? He served only her."

I nodded. It would be good to have Selmy on my side. But I wouldn't force him into my service, nor would I expect his loyalty. He had come back from the dead and still had many things to work out. It would be foolish and naive to expect him to bend the knee.

"If you will accept my service, Queen Rin," Selmy said as he knelt. "I swear by the old gods and the new to never waiver in my loyalty."

"I accept your loyalty, Ser Barristan Selmy," I replied. "We begin marching to the Vale in an hour. For now you will guard Lyria Lannister. Once we camp for the night you will be updated about the battle plans."  
* * *  
"You did a brave thing today, Rin." Jorah said once we were alone in our tent. "I know what forgiving Barristan meant to you."

"I didn't forgive him." I said sitting down on the edge of our bed. "If it wasn't for Father you might have never been cured. The one man I love in this reality might be fated to madness. I know I should forgive him, but I keep seeing you as a stone man when I consider the idea."

For a few minutes Jorah said nothing as he sat down beside me. He put an arm around me and I leaned against him. I needed his body heat that reassured me about everything. I worried that Selmy had only bent the knee because he was confused. Only with time would his loyalty to me, Jorah, and the rest of my inner circle be proven. If Selmy at any time felt his place was with Daenerys, I would have to kill him. He knew how I planned to attack Daenerys' forces and the Eyrie. That wasn't information the enemy should know.

"I've forgiven him." Jorah said breaking the silence.

"But you're the one who was hurt." I replied, touching his arm which held the remnants of his grey scale.

"What I did was wrong. Even though I served Daenerys in time, spying for the crown was not honorable. She was right to be angry. Barristan only did what he did to protect her. I can't hate a man for that."

"And he couldn't make it so her view of your actions didn't lead to exile, Jorah?"

"We both know it was her decision, not his. No matter how he informed her, it was her choice in the end. Even as she threatens the Seven Kingdoms, you wish to forgive her?"

I looked at my husband and saw a small smile on his face. We both cared for her more than we should. Her betrayal had both hurt us in more ways than we could ever say. I didn't doubt that Jorah was still making excuses for her even if he never said them aloud. Even if he killed her, she wouldn't be a monster to him. It was a curse both of us would bear until the day we died. We would care for her even as her name was a curse to other people. I would always blame her for Jorah's grey scale, but I had a much larger loathing of Selmy for my husband's former illness.

"I just think if he approached her another way, you wouldn't have been exiled." I said.

"Daenerys was right to be angry. She was more than justified in her wrath." Jorah replied.

"No she wasn't. She could be angry but she saw how hard you fought for her. How much you cared for her."

"I was shown to have lied in the beginning. Why couldn't I be lying again?"

"Because it wouldn't make sense. King Robert Baratheon would want her dead as quickly as possible. Once she hatched dragons...only her death would have pleased him. Maybe even the death of her dragons."

The thought of Viserion dying made me shiver. He was the closest to a blood relative I had. With two wars, one with Daenerys and one with the White Walkers, I knew he could die. However, I didn't like to think about it. My brother had to survive. He had to make it out alive and help breed other dragons. There were eggs elsewhere in the known world and they could be hatched. He would help start a new line of dragons.

I blinked.

"I would like to see Eve." I said.

"I need to show you something first." Alex said and lead me down the stairs.

I gave a brief glance to Sam who seemed to be doing well. The others were being more than welcoming and making sure of his intentions. Down the long flight of stairs was a beautiful sight. It was a cave with water trickling down the middle and out of the opening. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all kept as they were when this place was discovered. The opening was wide enough for my dragon form and looked down upon a small forest. Looking above the forest I saw a ceiling that was quickly opening to show the sky. I had known that the mountain had a hole in the center and the cover could be removed.

"I thought you were dead." Alex said as he took his place beside me. "But I wasn't going to leave Winterfell without a place to remember you by."

"It's perfect." I replied.


	61. Chapter 61

"Sort of jealous of him, Double R." K-Mart joked. "He got to be born and immediately ride a dragon."

Me, Eyrie, and K-Mart were all in Alex's cave. The cave he had made sure remained intact as a gift to my memory. The floor was full of rocks and extremely uneven. I was sitting down while K-Mart had decided on the more human option of standing up. We were both close to the opening as I fed my son. He was content unlike everyone else in Winterfell. He didn't yet know the truth about the world and why one should worry.

"Don't get too jealous, K-Mart." I reminded her. "He could've been eaten alive after his birth."

The cannibal woman had been added to my many nightmares. Thinking of how close I had been to losing another child made me shiver. If it hadn't been for Sam we would have all been dead. I had been useless in the fight which made me feel weak. A fighter who can no longer fight is nothing. Alex and Sam had both reminded me of the fact I had been doing the very hard work of giving birth.

"Are Alex and Sam finally getting along?" K-Mart asked.

I nearly laughed at the thought. Both didn't like each other to the point where we couldn't sleep in the same bed. I had to sleep with both separately leaving both to loathe the other. They were getting better but it was as if their blood rejected the other. Alex, of course, felt betrayed that I had fallen in love with another man. He didn't blame me, the darkest part of him couldn't, and it fell to Sam to take his hatred. Sam didn't like Alex purely because the original was a reminder he had been grown and not born. It was only Eve and Eyrie that had made any sort of peace possible.

"One of these days they will." I replied. "I can't live without either of them."

"What if they are like this for the rest of their lives?" K-Mart asked.

I couldn't live like this forever. There had to be a peace as the current state was a living hell. I stood up as Eyrie finished and fell asleep in my arms. I looked out of the opening to the forest below. The forest was small and yet large enough to be a decent sized park. As it was daytime and the ceiling was open, there were children playing. The young gave me hope that there would be humans to populate the Nightmare once the war was over. It would be no use to save the world just for it to fade away.

"They won't be." I said. "They may fight and argue, but eventually they'll reach an understanding. Both love and adore me. Both want to please me. They'll find peace with each other if only to make me happy."

Eve was confused about what was happening. She didn't understand why Alex loathed Sam. Thankfully if she wanted to spend time with either father, they allowed her. Sam had found himself quickly adoring Eve and treating her as well as Alex did. Which was understandable as both came from the same DNA.

"You're the only person who sees anything in Doctor Isaacs." K-Mart said. "Those with saner minds have written any cooperation between the two as a fantasy. There is just too much anger with them."

"They will find a way." I said and decided to change topics. "I'm glad to hear that Khaleesi and Hail Ocampo are fairing well. I didn't want them to marry too soon in case it was only Hail's instincts to love my daughter."

My friend gave me an eye roll. She must think I was weak to avoid talking about my relationship problems. Or possibly she just didn't like the transition. Right now I was trying to keep sane with everything that was going on. I would be pushed into my husband and lover's quarrel soon as is. I would be forced to think about how I would proceed with them. For a little bit I wanted to not think about the men I loved.

"They do want to get married soon." K-Mart said. "Right now Khaleesi is waiting for Hail to return from a mission."

"How often does my daughter leave Winterfell?" I asked.

"As often as she can. Khaleesi makes any excuse to go."

I chuckled. My daughter was like how I had been, unable to feel right in any place. Well, I never had gotten over that. Not really. My life had allowed me excuses to constantly travel. After I won the wars, I would be forced into living at King's Landing. I couldn't take off at random moments as the Seven Kingdoms would need me. I would have to consider others before myself in all my travels. Maybe the gods would still find excuses for me to travel the land that I ruled.

"So is it often that all the Kaari are together?" I asked my friend.

"Very often." K-Mart replied. "Alex and I do a good job at keeping her here where she is needed. Do you still want to put Sam on the Council? No offense but one of them is enough."

Yes, one Alex was enough. One of them was enough to take up a lot of time even though both were no longer being looked at. Both had the possibility of becoming a problem that could turn deadly. If I said the wrong word all the hells could break loose. But if I lost the battle to keep both, I would force Sam onto the Council even if my friends didn't want him in that position.

"I owe it to Sam." I said as I started to walk back into the cave to the stairs. "He risked the life that would be most comfortable for him just to be with me."

"He also did it to get revenge." K-Mart said and I nodded in agreement. "Who is to say once Wesker is killed he won't turn on us?"

"Because he loves me."

"That won't be enough once you leave."

Once I leave...if I chose my home reality over the Nightmare I would leave. That was the plan. But how easy would it be for me to escape into this reality forever if I lost the war with the White Walkers? And if I ended up dying while trying to defeat Daenerys Targaryen I would be forced to live in the Nightmare until the end of my days. An end that wouldn't be seen by me for centuries to come. Maybe more. The plan, though, was for me to leave the Nightmare once humanity reclaimed its rightful place in this reality.

"No, it won't." I agreed. "But if he sees what loving me means he will fight to keep what I want alive. Alex didn't know what love was until he thought he lost me and now...now he will do anything for me even when he thinks me dead. Sam will be the same way."

"If you are certain, I'll agree with you." K-Mart said as we entered the Council room. "If only to piss Alex off."

"And do you think Khaleesi will agree?"

"Double R, I think she'll need a lot of convincing."

Khaleesi loathed Alex and to think she would be easily convinced to take a clone of him on the Kaari was insanity. But if she didn't I doubted Alex would agree with the proposal. Which meant if I wanted Sam on the Kaari, I would need to convince her as I doubted my husband would ever agree to the decision. Of course there was always the option of forcing Sam onto the Council as a last resort.  
* * *  
The information on the computer screen passed quickly as I reviewed some scout's findings. There were three new factories being built by the Umbrella Corporation. Three new factories that saw an increase in the abominations that were the dragons of this world. Many, including myself, thought they were going to become the guards of the factories. That meant Umbrella was up to something big.

"Do you want me to go over that?" A Tom asked. "You probably have more important work to do."

"No," I told him, nearly gagging at his scent. "I need to see the data for myself. If I don't I might miss something important and risk the safety of the Mormonts."

The Tom had a strange scent and it took all my strength to remind myself it meant nothing. At least Noah, Alex, and Sam all agreed I was imagining things. But my mind wouldn't remain quiet on the subject. There was no illusion I couldn't see through and it felt as if the man was using some magic. But that was impossible as, besides myself and my children, no one could use magic in the Nightmare.

"How quickly will my friends become Toms?" He asked. "It's just that being away from them is unnerving. We've been friends since childhood and hardly were ever apart from each other."

"They are going to arrive in a day." I told him. "You shouldn't worry. If they are trustworthy the rank of Tom will be bestowed on them."

"Is there anything I could do that would get me kicked out of the Mormonts?"

"If there wasn't, why would I have the rank of Tom? Being a Tom means you will be judged on if my organization is a good fit for you. It's a way to weed out those who wouldn't work in the Mormonts without risking sensitive information being leaked."

Richard Pointe, the Tom I was speaking to, didn't seem like a good fit for the Mormonts. However, I had been wrong before about recruits. In my organization there would be many times when you wouldn't see your friends or family. Serving humanity meant forgoing certain things at times. If he was getting so concerned about his childhood friends then there was a high likelihood he would break. If Richard went on an important mission and messed it up because of his feelings, there would be consequences. I had doubts, though, about his childhood friends. I felt a lie when he talked about them. That was why I had ordered extra screenings for them before they were permitted inside Winterfell and given the rank of Tom. I wouldn't take any chances this close to the end.

"And they will be accepted?" Richard asked.

"If they pass the same inspections you did." I replied. "If you have a pressing question, you may ask. If not, go find someone else as I have important work to do."

With my ears I listened as he walked away and more familiar footsteps replaced his. Now a whole different set of problems would arise. A more personal set of problems now that my husband and Eve were approaching. I turned away from the computer screen and opened my arms so that Eve could jump into my embrace. Alex's face looked tired and I assumed he had come to drop her off.

"You've gone over the reports for days now." Alex said once he looked at the computer screen. "There isn't much more that can be found out until another team is sent. If that is what you want."

"You mean what the Kaari wants, Alex." I said with a small smile as Eve looked at the computer screen. "I'm not the center of the Mormonts."

"Yours is the only opinion I value. And, if you want, you can demand any action without consulting the Council."

There was a brief moment of hurt once I reminded him I didn't rule the Mormonts like a queen. Not usually, at least. My husband knew I wasn't the center of the Mormonts as the Council had thought me dead. My organization hadn't fallen because others had thought I had. It had continued to be strong like Alex had.

"I could if I thought the action important enough." I replied. "A simple scouting mission can be agreed up by us and the others, though. I'm still figuring out exactly what the scouting mission will require."

"Depending on which location is chosen." Alex continued.

"I don't like him." Eve said as she got off of me.

"You don't like who, Eve?" I asked.

It was amusing how my daughter would switch topics in the middle of an important conversation. I could teach her to stop it but I didn't. Not until she was a little older. Besides, it gave me a good excuse not to stress over things too much. Alex looked at Eve sternly but there was a little softness to his glare. He was a dangerous creatures but to me and our daughter, he was not to be feared.

"The new man." Eve said. "The man Daddy and I passed."

"You don't like the new Tom?" I asked. "You don't like Richard Pointe?"

"He smells horrible."

"I don't smell anything worse than normal on him." Alex said. "Whatever you two are smelling is because of your bloodsense. Sam thinks he's found something in one of Pointe's blood tests which he's refused to show me."

I doubted Sam was refusing to show Alex because the clone wanted to be certain. No, Sam wanted to annoy Alex and my husband was allowing it. As a member of the Kaari, Alex could demand the information and the clone would be helpless to refuse. At least if the clone I rescued wanted to stay in the Mormonts. That meant my husband was either opening up to the clone or just toying with my lover.

"Do you think the blood tests will show anything?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alex said. "If anything, I hope it calms your mind about the Tom."

I didn't bother asking my husband's opinion on the Tom. Alex was not well known for liking people. He would have no problem killing the majority of the Mormonts. If it was his life or theirs he wouldn't mind saving his own skin. It was only his love for me that stopped him. Being close to him reminded me of being next to a predator. An eagle, hawk, or bear. It warmed my blood and made me want to tell Eve to go away. But I had promised myself not to fuck either Alex or Sam until I could have them both. It drove me mad at times as my body yearned for them.

"I need you to make peace with Sam soon." I told Alex, my body making me deviate from the topic at hand.

"You don't need us both, Rin, you did very well with just me." Alex replied.

"But I like Sam." Eve said, not understanding the conversation. "I like being with Sam."

I was very open with my daughter when it came to sex. For me there was no shame in the subject. However, she wouldn't be able to understand the game I was playing with the two men. I didn't fully understand it. It was immoral to dangle sex as a prize, yet it might be the only way to be with both. I would do anything to keep my relationship with both of them.

"You can still visit Sam even if I'm not fucking him." I told Eve. "Just because people aren't having sexual relations doesn't mean they disappear from the other's life."

"No, sometimes they are invited onto the Council." Alex said, an expression of loathing on his face.

"Sam is like Daddy." Eve said with a smile. "He's smart."

If she hadn't been our daughter I was sure Alex would've hit her. Or he would've planned her death in some detail. But, as she shared his blood, Alex merely let out a sigh. All violence gone from him with only a stern expression remaining. The same stern expression that always was on his face.

"I'll take Eve," I told Alex, kissing his lips gently. "You do your work, I'll look after her."

Once he was gone I hardly got any work done. Eve wanted to know so much which took up some much needed time. Time, I admit, that I would be wasting until another scout team could be arranged.  
* * *  
"From the hours and days I've spent looking over the information, I've concluded that we need another scouting mission." I said as I sat in my seat in the Council room. "Whatever Wesker has planned, it is big and we need to be prepared."

"Can't we use the Alice clone spies?" Alex asked. "We have two more."

The Kaari were now in yet another meeting. Meetings that had become much more frequent once Winterfell had been built. This city represented the first step into an actual society which meant there had to be more meetings. Usually meetings about things I had never considered before. A part of me felt like visiting the cave that was just a short distance from this room. It was a part I had to control now.

"We sent Rin into a cloning facility because you didn't trust my judgment." Khaleesi pointed out. "This scouting mission is about getting information, not destroying anything. We can't let Umbrella know we have any inkling that the factories are important. We can't show our hand too soon."

"Once we know the danger, we send the Alice clones." I said, choosing not to fully dismiss my husband's idea. "If we have her destroy two of the factories, we only need to focus on one."

"The one we scout?" K-Mart asked.

"Yes."

The next few hours were spent deciding which factory to scout. It was finally decided that the farthest factory from Winterfell would be the one scouted. If there was going to be retaliation, we didn't want Umbrella anywhere near the city. This place was more innocent than Raqus Base and none of us wanted that incident repeated.

"Can we vote on the Alex clone being admitted onto the Council?" K-Mart asked. "I just...just don't want that to be unanswered."

"Not now." I said.

"Because you know how the vote will go?" Khaleesi asked.

"Yes."

I wasn't going to lie about my reasoning. I wanted Sam on the Kaari and needed the right time to have the vote. If he proved himself then the others would find themselves agreeing with me. The others wouldn't force the vote now as I could stop it. While I liked for the Mormonts to be run by the whole Kaari, there were instances where I would use my power to make things go my way. There was no doubt in my friends' minds that this would be one of those times.

"Maybe my clone may be able to prove himself in the near future." Alex said with disdain in his voice. "Rin, Eve, and Eyrie all don't like being near to the Tom Robert Pointe due to the Kaari bloodsense. My clone encountered something off but didn't know what. He showed me and I recognized it immediately. There is some of my wife's DNA in the Tom. Since she can't recognize her own blood it must mean Umbrella has a new weapon."

"It might even be what the factories are making." K-Mart said. "What are they using her blood for, though?"

"Giving people the ability to turn into others." I guessed. "They're using some of my magic to give the ability to transform into others. So Robert Pointe may look like the real man but be someone else. Why didn't Noah or anyone else spot this?"

"You only gave the AI the bare essentials to function." Alex pointed out. "It couldn't make the leap of logic necessary to figure the problem out. And none of us, save me, has any real experience with your DNA."

My bloodsense was a powerful weapon and yet there was a lot I needed to learn. If I had been experienced in using the ability I could've figured Umbrella's plan out sooner. At least my ability to never be fooled by illusions had helped me. It hadn't let me figure out Wesker's plan, but it had allowed me to know to look into Robert Pointe. It had allowed me to view a piece of the puzzle that would have otherwise been hidden from me.

"We need to test Robert Pointe without him knowing the reason why." I said. "We will also allow his friends into Winterfell so we can question them at the same time, though separately. They will also have the highest security so that if this weapon has any other ability, we'll be ready."

"What then?" Khaleesi asked. "Question them and attack the factories? If they are being used to make this weapon."

"We question them and then find out how it's made. We disrupt how they first get the materials and then move to the factories. Even if we don't destroy all three of the factories, or wherever they're being made, at least the weapon won't become a big threat. At least not as big as it could be."

Khaleesi's hands tightened around her chair. I could guess the reason why. She wanted any excuse to leave and roam the Nightmare. Wedding planning was stressful so I guessed that was another reason she wanted to get out of Winterfell. But she would stay if that was her duty. A duty that she would have to honor until after the zombies had been defeated. Maybe even longer. I would be the one marrying her to Hail Ocampo. I was her oldest friend and so there had been no doubt about my part in her wedding.

I blinked.

Viserion was my only living relative. He was the only one that I could truly call a brother, even though he was a dragon. But in the wars I would fight he could die. Maybe Daenerys would have the naiveté to think he was immune to death. I wasn't as I had seen the great fall.

"She shouldn't have exiled you." I told Jorah. "Maybe she was right to be angry, but your exile was unjustified."

My husband was silent as the argument would go nowhere new. We had an understanding of each other's opinions, though we would never change our own. Soon, at least soon in my mind, we would approach the Vale and we would have more important things to focus on.


	62. Chapter 62

I turned around and Alexander stopped Ser Barristan Selmy's sword from cutting me. In a few movements I was able to disrupt the knight's footwork enough for him not to block my next attack. We stopped fighting when my sword was at his neck. For a few seconds I thought about moving it a few inches to bring about the man's death. Pulling away from him I reminded myself how foolish that would be. He wasn't a bad or evil man, in this world he was one of the purest, and killing him wouldn't help me.

"If you were of House Dayne, I wouldn't be surprised to see you as the Sword of the Morning." Selmy said as we both sheathed our swords.

"I wouldn't be as good a swordsman now if I were raised a human." I replied. "Nature taught me more of fighting than any human ever could."

My eye then went to the sky to see if the scout had returned. In the daytime Arya flew and in the nighttime Ser Davos took that duty. The fact I was alive again was secret, except to those who hadn't received the news of my assassination, so I had instructed my dragons to eat any ravens that flew by the Vale. If Daenerys didn't know I was alive she wouldn't be able to be as prepared. She might hear about dragons moving towards the Vale or she might not even know that. At the moment I was close to the Vale with scouts looking over every inch of land that could be used. Once everything was mapped, which would be once Arya returned, I would start bringing troops to key strategic points.

Selmy looked at me when my gaze returned to the ground. I still didn't feel comfortable with him and I knew those fears weren't founded in reality. I still blamed him for what had happened to Jorah Mormont. How Selmy had played a key role in giving my husband greyscale. It was my husband who suggested I spare with the former Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. I had agreed as fighting with someone did allow me to know them much better than talking did.

"You were the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard of Aerys and Robert." I said breaking the silence. "Then advisor to the queen."

"Are you suggesting I join your Queensguard, your grace?" Selmy asked. "I don't think the king would much approve of me protecting the royal family."

During the journey to the Vale, there had been some discussion on not only making Selmy part of my Queensguard but returning him to his former position. Bronn didn't mind and I would guess he wanted the chance to get a lady and castle. Being in my Queensguard didn't allow the man that opportunity. It was only my dislike of Selmy stopping him from getting his former position. I hadn't told Selmy that but the truth wouldn't stay hidden any longer. If it did he would blame Jorah and I had to be brave enough to take the blame.

"It is not my husband who has doubts, Ser Barristan, it's me." I told him. "King Jorah agrees what you did was right. He understands you were protecting Daenerys. I, on the other hand, can't help looking at you and seeing him with greyscale. If he hadn't run into Father he might currently be dying of that cursed disease. It is unfair to blame you, but I do."

"And that puts enough doubt in your mind to keep me out of your Queensguard?" Selmy asked, holding back his shock for the most part.

"I won't put someone beside me that I can't trust completely. If I need your help and I doubt...more than one person could die."

I could tell Selmy wanted to argue the point more fervently and I wanted to allow him to. However, I was also afraid of appearing to tarnish his honor. Honor, especially for men like him, was something you didn't joke about.

"You love him dearly." Selmy said as we made our way back to camp.

"He is the first man I ever loved." I replied. "And my feelings towards him shouldn't affect how I appoint my Queensguard."

"I did not me-"

"It doesn't matter. The fact that I hold such a grudge is a dishonor to your years of service. I will work on calming my own feelings so that you can once again serve a dragonlord."

Selmy raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. Maybe he was proud that I trusted him so. Maybe admitting my own thought process showed that I was a competent leader. In any case my words to him hadn't made him decide to leave me. I wondered if he knew I had wanted to kill him earlier and how close I had come. When I fought there was no expression in my eye and so my intent could be hard to read.

"You were gone longer than expected." Jaime said once we came into the camp. "If you had been gone any longer we would've searched for you."

"I got caught in the dance." I replied with a shrug. "The stories about Ser Barristan were truer than I thought."

I had been impressed by the man I hated. It had been fun sparring with him and seeing a good swordsman. Selmy would be a dangerous enemy if I ever pissed him off enough. He could kill many men before being brought down. I shouldn't hate him for what he had done but...sometimes my own emotions were beyond my control.

"And you will have songs sung about you, I'm sure." Selmy replied. "Your style of fighting is unique and hard to anticipate."

I didn't want songs sung about me. I just wanted to live my life without being bothered. But the gods had given me a destiny that would force me to go against my wants. I was now the queen of the Seven Kingdoms and my needs now meant nothing. At least for the most part.

Our conversation was cut short when we saw Viserion in the sky. I had informed Arya that she shouldn't approach the camp in a straightforward manner. It wasn't yet time for others to know where we were. They could know we were close by but I didn't want to sacrifice my men before the battle. As my brother landed, Nymeria rushed to meet her mother. The Direwolf always was unnerved whenever Arya rode Viserion for any great length of time. I didn't blame her.

Arya spent no time getting off and rushing towards me, only petting Nymeria briefly, which made me worry about the news she would bring. By how she smelled, looked, and my brother's look at her I could guess she had gotten off his back at least once. That wasn't safe and yet more information could be gathered that way. The girl was more than well suited to hide among her enemies without being noticed, after all.

"I know where Jon is." Arya said before I could ask. "I know where Ghost is. We should rescue him now."

"We have to plan first." I told her. "I am not risking your brother's life due to impatience. Jaime, get the others together to discuss a plan as quickly as possible. We can't count on Daenerys waiting for this rescue mission."  
* * *  
I leaned back in my chair as Arya let out a sigh. After an hour of debate it was decided to rescue Jon now instead of after the battle. The deciding factors had been not wanting to risk the Stark's life and the need of his expertise. If the vote hadn't gone in the direction it had, I doubted Arya would wait to rescue her brother.

Around me were Jorah Mormont, Ser Davos, Jaime Lannister, Bronn, Barristan Selmy, Brienne, Arya Stark, and Tormund. Lei was busy practicing her archery in case she was needed. Jaime and myself didn't want her to have to kill but we also were aware it could happen. We shouldn't risk her life because we were afraid of her changing. Grey Worm and Melisandre both hadn't been invited to this meeting as they weren't trusted. Grey Worm because of the fact he still hadn't recovered from Missandei's death and Melisandre because Arya still hadn't decided on her fate.

"You will want to go on this mission, Rin." Jorah said without question. "Will you need me?"

"We shouldn't risk both queen and king at the same time." Brienne replied. "If both of you were to die who would sit on the Iron Throne at such a crucial moment?"

"Ser Davos is sound enough of mind." I replied and only after I spoke the words did I realize their implications. "If Jorah and I die, he sits on the Iron Throne. But I will not risk Jorah's life for a mission that could go very wrong. Arya and I will ride Viserion. She will go after her brother and I will go after Ghost. We will both meet up at the camp."

After I spoke there was silence. Jorah looked to me as if I should've discussed my opinions on Davos beforehand. Davos himself seemed as if he were about to disagree but said nothing. The man had served Stannis Baratheon and Jon Snow while helping both of them. He was one of the most honorable men in Westeros and that's what the Iron Throne needed: honor.

"Do you want to wait for nightfall, Rin?" Bronn asked and I nodded in reply.  
* * *  
"You should've discussed with me before you appointed Davos as our successor." Jorah said as we made our way to Viserion.

"I forget how humans view things at times." I replied as I watched Jeor and Chris fly.

Jorah and I had been too busy preparing for the mission to talk about Ser Davos. We had discussed how best to hide once I had landed. We were both worried more about Arya than my own conduct. The young Stark was yearning for revenge, her keeping Melisandre alive now that I was well was like a perverse form of foreplay, and might go too far in rescuing her brother.

"I will discuss any future appointments." I promised my husband.

"You could leave Ghost until after the battle." Jorah said. "Do you feel he is part of your pack?"

"Not my pack, no. But almost as if he is the same species as me. Would you be so heartless to let an innocent human die?"

He merely looked at me and was silent until we approached Viserion. Arya finished her conversation with Nymeria before mounting my brother. I handed Alexander to Jorah before joining the young girl. He held my sword tightly as he watched me. Once I was behind Arya, Viserion flew into the night sky. Flying at night human eyes couldn't see the ground and it was like one was swimming in a sea. A sea with lights above and darkness down below.

"Just beyond the Bloody Gate." Arya said under her breath as she tried to make out the landscape beneath us.

"We need to approach in the opposite direction, Arya." I reminded her. "We don't need House Arryn to attack while we're away."

"We have dragons and they don't."

"I won't risk my men's lives before the battle with Daenerys."

Though Arya wanted to disagree, she obeyed me and changed directions. Every now and again I would redirect her as she went off course. I had a suspicion she knew where to go but was impatient. This could prove troublesome when she was on her own and I wasn't there to reel her in. But she was not a child, not really, and held the rank of Lady of Winterfell. If she decided on a wrong course of action I would have to deal with the consequences. As would she.

After some time we landed where no humans were. I jumped off of Viserion and felt the ground. I listened to the sound it made when I made contact and smelled the scents that wafted up to my nose. I waited until Arya had dismounted my brother and he flew off. He wouldn't fly so far as to not be able to help his rider in her time of need.

With one quick parting glance we went our separate ways. I remembered the smell of a Direwolf and made my way towards the scent of Ghost. I remembered Arya's directions and also followed those. Making my way to the animal I felt as if I were back in my childhood. It was as if I were on a hunt with only my wits to save me. On my hips there was only a dagger if I needed to defend myself. Listening to the sounds around me I managed to blend in with them. If a human were to hear me my sounds would be confused with others.

I heard horses and hid behind a rock. Where there were stalls there was a good chance humans would be there. That was the case with all human structures. A few soldiers guarded what seemed to be a large box with bars. Inside I could hear nothing but the breathing of a Direwolf. Ghost was there and his guards didn't seem about to be lax with their duties. Any obvious magic would be noticed so my plan couldn't be direct.

As the soldiers turned their heads to any sound, I focused on the horses. Those creatures were my least favorite mounts and ones I avoided when I could. One problem with them was how scared they could become. A small sound would make them think they were about to be killed by a mighty predator. That could help me out now.

I moved silently, my sounds hiding in other sounds, and used the dark as a cloak. I never used just one sense and so I wasn't afraid during the moments where I could barely see anything. What mattered to me was I was safe and hidden, free to do what I pleased. After I made sure there were no humans inside, my ears perked for the slightest indications they were there, I went inside. As I paused a moment I thought of Ghost's prison. I would only have a brief moment of panic where no one would notice me or him. I had to remember the quickest way to free him.

With a twitch of my fingers the doors opened, thereby freeing the horses. While the creatures were skittish, they weren't moved quickly by everything. Instead of rushing out they examined the stall doors and then looked to each other. If I had more time I would have allowed them their curiosity. But if anyone noticed me everything would be lost.

"Run." I said softly in my native tongue.

My word was directed to all the horses. I hadn't spoken a suggestion but a demand. A demand the creatures were helpless to do anything but follow. So they ran which caused Ghost's guards to briefly panic. I stayed in the middle of the herd until I was close enough to Ghost's prison. The one guard that was by the door was too focused on being trampled to notice me. Calming my mind I freed the Direwolf.

He didn't exit but looked at me. He was a wise enough creature to know panicking at this moment wasn't good. Quickly I headed away from the humans and he followed me. The guards shouted as they ran after me. I didn't bother taking out my dagger as it wouldn't kill enough of them. Worse attacking might threaten Ghost's life.

In my head thoughts of how to escape came one after the other. They came as I heard other men coming towards me. As Ghost and I ran I tried to recall the landscape, but things were much different when you were on the ground. If there was a cliff I could use then I could merely transform and escape that way. I tried to judge the distance of a cliff close enough but got nothing. When I stopped running the Direwolf looked at me and then also stayed still.

"If they are distracted with me, Ghost," I said in my native tongue. "Then Arya has a greater chance of rescuing Jon Snow. I have escaped much worse than this before."

The Direwolf seemed to calm down when I mentioned Jon. The man he considered his alpha. If there was any chance of saving Jon, this creature would take it. Ghost didn't know me but he must have smelled the wild coming from my skin and my loyalty to Jon in my words. The men surrounded me and I could tell they wanted to kill me.

"Queen Rin?" One of them asked, his voice full of fear and admiration.

"Yes," I replied. "I have come to take back this Direwolf that House Arryn has no right to keep. As you have stopped me, I wish to make an offer to your lord."

"And what is stopping us from killing you now?"

"Do you really think Daenerys will like you killing me? You have kept Ghost and Jon Snow alive, so I know you are aware of the consequences of killing me."

"Then you will let us capture you?"

"Only if I can speak to Lord Robert Arryn."

"It is the dead o-"

I raised an eyebrow and merely looked at the man. He was well aware that I was having mercy on him as I wasn't using any of my powers. In truth, using them now hadn't occurred to me as doing so would be dishonorable. But even though I wasn't using my powers, all those here had heard of them. Daenerys had said I was peaceful yet stories of how easily I killed would make anyone nervous. Especially those going against me.

Without any more complaints I was taken to the High Hall. Ghost walked behind me and those guiding me stayed away from him. With my bloodsense I reached out to see if Arya was close by and felt content knowing she wasn't. Just as Ghost and I took our places in front of Robert, I heard the distant wing beats of Viserion. Good, part of the plan was succeeding. Now all I had to worry about was my part.

Robert was a child and a weak one at that. If he had been part of my pack, we would've left him to die long ago. It should mean something to me that such a weakling could rise up, but he was much too weak. From the rumors, he was merely the puppet of Littlefinger. The man I had executed used House Arryn for his own ends, just as he did everyone else.

"Lord Robert." I said with a bow.

"Couldn't this just wait for morning?" He whined.

A good ruler, even one of the lesser ones, could make that question a threat. But this little thing lacked the confidence to make himself appear dangerous. His biggest characteristics, from first glance, was he was weak and childish. I stood in front of the Moon Door, a circular opening that was used as House Arryn's favored form of execution, and had to tilt my head up to look at the lord.

"I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and I am worthy of attention." I replied calmly. "The men that captured me only did so because I wanted it. If I was so inclined I could have killed them."

"You're not the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Robert said. "Daenerys Targaryen is. If you are so powerful why not kill them and escape? Push her through the Moon Door!"

He said 'Moon Door' with such glee that he could've been talking about a new gift. He must like pushing people through the Moon Door for no reason at all. If he had been a stronger man, I would've thought him mad. At present I didn't think he comprehended any form of reality. Those around me made no move to push me as they knew it wouldn't work.

"I said push her through the Moon Door!" The boy said with childish anger when his order wasn't obeyed.

"I am one of Daenerys Targaryen's enemies and one that she tried to have killed by a shadow assassin." I said slowly and, for the first time, Robert had fear on his face. "She would want to kill me herself. The other reason no one is pushing me out is because I'm not going through that hole unless I want to. I come to make you an offer, Lord Robert. You can take a few of your men and go into exile in Essos. The other option is for me to kill you now."

"What if I bend the knee?"

For a moment I wanted to pity the boy. He didn't deserve this fate as he was too stupid to understand anything. And yet I could do nothing but what I was as his actions had consequences. If I treated him too kindly now, no one in the Seven Kingdoms would follow me. They would think they could just tell me a sad story and I would let them go.

"I won't accept your surrender." I told him. "I will harm no one here but you as they are not guilty of your crimes. All they are guilty of is doing the honorable thing and following their ruler. As long as they cause me no harm, they can live."

"How will you kill me?" Robert asked with tears in his eyes.

"Pushing you through the Moon Door."

I blinked.

"Who should attack the two factories?" Khaleesi asked, no worry on her face.

"I will take one as alone I am more powerful than anyone in this room." I replied. "K-Mart hasn't had much opportunity to fight since the move to Winterfell, I hear."

Khaleesi was silent and then nodded. K-Mart had always been the last person asked to fight as my daughter liked to use any excuse to leave the city. The younger woman wore a grin on her face as this wouldn't just be a skirmish, but an actual battle.


	63. Chapter 63

Sam's sword made a thunderous sound when it connected to the jagged pieces of Jorah. We pulled away from each other and circled. My lover had grown as a fighter ever since entering Winterfell. We sparred from time to time and he also practiced alone. His weapon had only one dangerous end while mine had two.

Unlike in Eden, I had decided not to carry around my infamous weapon in Winterfell. This city was supposed to be about peace and the fear Jorah could instill wouldn't help with that. I did have it by my side in the council room when meeting with other Mormonts.

I quickly changed my grip and used the smooth edge of the staff-like weapon to go for Sam's legs. To his credit the clone stumbled only a little and was able to block my next attack. Again the jagged edges made a thunderous sound when connecting with Sam's sword. A sword that a blacksmith had made for him and a few other high ranking Mormonts.

"You've learned." I said as I watched sweat drop from Sam's brow.

Instead of replying with words, he grunted. I could tell he was weakening and yet he wouldn't go down slowly. The hits he got in became erratic and yet extremely powerful when they landed. Soon, though, I had knocked him on the ground and his sword went across the floor. A group of Mormonts that were sparring had to hastily move out of the way.

"I'm done." The clone breathed heavily.

After I had made sure he wasn't lying, I looked around the room. It was one of the sparring rooms scattered throughout Winterfell. Like usual, the large room was busy. Only the Rasiki, who learned some of the most deadly moves, used private rooms. This was due to the fact that if everyone knew what they did, I would become much easier to kill.

I held out a hand and my lover took it. Once he was up I found his scent intoxicating. Again I wished I hadn't made the deal so I could fuck him now. So I could feel him touching me and his cock...no, I had to stop thinking that now or my resolve would fade. Alex and Sam had to make peace with each other or my body would go mad.

"You don't have to wait." Sam said as a Mormont handed him his sword and then left. "You can choose one of us."

"That would be impossible." I told him. "I rescued you and I can't let you fade away. Alex I...we've had our differences and worked through them. You gave me Eyrie and he gave me Eve. I can't let both of you go."

"He has agreed I helped with discovering Umbrella's most recent plot."

"That may allow you into the Kaari but not our bed."

We both nodded. I could see him wanting to make me happy and yet unable to. I tried to think about what would happen if I were to meet a clone of myself. It would be more than awkward and I could see why Alex loathed his clone. And, most disturbing of all, I tried imagining having a three-way involving my clone. Might it be the sex part that was making Alex and Sam not say yes to my offer?

"Are you going to take a shower?" Sam asked with nervousness in his voice.

"I have to review some minor complaints." I replied. "And I'm not fucking you unless you resolve your issues with Alex."

The clone had an odd look in his eyes as I walked away. I didn't focus on it as it was most likely longing. I understood that. The next hour was full of me resolving issues I didn't want to deal with. A couple didn't like that they weren't able to get their own room, a Tom complained about cleaning duties, and a poet wanted to teach a literature class. For the couple I had to explain they had only been together for around a week which was hardly enough time to get their own room. For the Tom I had to explain that the Mormonts humbled themselves to do work that they thought beneath them. For the poet I had to explain all the positions were full.

One of the best things about Winterfell was that now there were classes and an actual curriculums. Mostly about science, math, and history yet there were also other classes of other subjects. If the Nightmare was to ever recover people couldn't just learn knowledge, they would have to live lives.

After dealing with the complaints I walked back to my room. A room with a small bedroom and connecting shower. Once I opened the door I headed straight to the shower, an amazing invention of the Nightmare. After putting Jorah by my bed, I took off my clothing and turned the shower on. For a minute I just looked at the strange contraption. I didn't know why it fascinated me so, but it did. After I had defeated Daenerys and the Night's King, I would find out how to make a shower in Westeros.

Just as I entered the shower, I turned as I heard a sound. The people who entered my room had two distinct smells: Alex with the Mark and Sam with the usual clone scent. I smiled and watched them enter the bathroom. Their eyes went from my tits to my face and back.

"We have come to an agreement." Alex said. "You're right, you shouldn't be forced to decide between us."

"And we're not going to force you to." Sam added.

With a nod from Alex, Sam was the first to come to me. I entered the shower and he followed. The water going down both of our bodies as he turned me to face a wall. His mouth kissed my neck as his hands reached around to touch my tits. My hands grabbed at the wall to try and keep myself stable as I started to moan. One of his hands gave my tit a final squeeze before going lower.

I tilted my head back as he entered me and I moaned. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to keep quiet. Sam's arm pulled me towards him and I felt his cock through his pants. I needed them off. I closed my eyes as I got lost in every sensation. I missed this. I missed him. When Sam pulled away I turned around and Alex was in front of me. Had he fooled me into thinking they had made peace just to fuck me? Alex removed his clothing and I saw Sam do the same. Soon all three of us were in the shower together. Naked and wet in more ways than one.

Alex took me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock was inside of me and went further once he slammed me into a wall. Oh gods, this was bliss. My husband's thrusts were hard and rough to start off with. It was almost like he needed to fuck me to survive.

"Ah...ahhh...Al...ex...aaaaaah!" I yelled out as my fingernails dug into his back. "Oh, gods, please please."

This made Alex go even faster. My tits rubbed against his chest and I closed my eyes. I opened them briefly to see Sam heading towards the bed. The bed...where both could-

"Oooh!" I moaned out as my husband carried me towards the bed.

He dropped me down and then we moved higher on the bed. This allowed him to be beside me while the clone...the clone smiled at me and then lay on his stomach. He kissed my inner thighs as my husband fondled my tits. My husband's mouth kissed mine as my lover's lips kissed my cunt. A cunt that was very wet.

"Oh, gods...oh..." I moaned while wrapping my arms around my husband's neck and my legs around my lover's head.

"We love you, Rin." Alex said between kisses.

"Yes..."

One of his hands traveled to my hip and I wanted his cock in me again. I wanted them both to fuck me at once. Not touching me like they were, but both entering. If this was some perverse fantasy being acted out, I didn't care. My body didn't care. I breathed hard and, without thinking pushed Sam with my feet and mounted Alex. He looked confused for a moment and then I was kissing him.

"Sam..." I breathed and slapped my ass once.

I yelled out in ecstasy as Alex bit down on one of my tits and Sam entered me. Soon I had two men thrusting and I was in the middle. I yelled louder and louder as my body began to shiver in the pleasure. We turned over a few times, a mess of legs and arms, and ended up on the floor. None of us cared as the sensation of pleasure overrode every other sense. Hands and mouths explored each other through the chaos. I tasted them and they tasted me. Oh gods, we were one made of three.

Alex came first but that didn't stop his thrusts. Neither did Sam stop his animalistic thrusts when he came. But when I came we all stopped as if my orgasm was a sign from the gods. Untangling ourselves took a moment or two and then we just lay on the floor.

I looked at Alex and Sam. Both were sweaty and the scent of lovemaking was thick on them. After a moment to catch our breathes, we went on the bed. I lay in the middle with my head on Alex's stomach and Sam's hand on my leg. It was calm and peaceful. We were together.  
* * *  
"You don't have to come." Chris said as we walked towards one of the hangers. "Me and the other Rasiki will be able to handle this."

Robert Pointe's friends were arriving. His friends that were probably using the same weapon he was. A weapon that allowed them to hide their true identities. A weapon that was made from my blood. Chris' plan was to have Rasiki recruits go with him and overpower the other traitors if need be. The common thought was that capturing his friends would be easy. But me, the overly cautious one, was worried that this weapon could hold another secret. Another secret that might be more offensive than how the weapon was currently understood.

"I trust in your abilities, Chris," I replied. "But I still want to watch what happens."

"Don't you think your presence might...you know...make the traitors more nervous?"

"Possibly. And if they lash out we will know the full extent of the weapon."

I felt Jorah's comforting weight on my back. If anything went wrong my weapon would taste blood again. It would feel good to use it for combat again. I knew Chris was right in his worry and yet I wanted to come. I wanted to smell the vile people that dared use my blood. That dared to think its powers were for them and not my children.

"Is it normal for you to be here?" Robert asked as we entered the vehicle and his scent nearly made me gag.

"I want to see the new recruits in action." I lied to the man. "Since nothing will happen, I just want to see how they hold themselves while going on even the most minor of missions."

This seemed to calm him down somewhat, but he was still nervous. Truth be told he was always nervous. I don't think spy work suited him. Or maybe he was hoping to use his nervousness as a sign that he was innocent of all wrongdoing. While still focusing on him, I also looked at the vehicle I was in. One of the engineers had created it once she had entered Winterfell. Ever since forming the city, there had been a minor increase in inventions.

This invention looked like a combination of a helicopter and a fighter plane. It had the same general shape of a helicopter except there were no propellers. Instead it had wings near the top and was kept up by something. The engineer had explained it to be in detail but I kept on forgetting the specifics. All I clearly remembered was that its ability to levitate was caused by the undersides of the wings. It was dark green in color and could only fly for a short amount of time. Much too short of time to reach the nearest outpost but far enough to meet Robert's friends before they got to Winterfell.

"When you're ready." I said as I sat down in one of the seats.

The vehicle took off and I saw a few of the Rasiki showing signs of nervousness. I didn't blame them as this prototype had a tendency to land at random. There wasn't any real certainty if it would get to its destination. However, to make it better there needed to be tests. Meeting and restraining Robert and his friends would be a good test.

The landscape, like most of the Nightmare, was no longer all desert. Now vegetation had sprouted up though not in great amounts, just enough for the color of the landscape to vary beyond shades of brown. As we approached the meet up site I smelled the same stink that came from Robert. I felt vomit want to come up and pushed it back down. It wouldn't do to show any reaction now.

"Isaacs," The pilot said in High Valyrian over the radio. "The transport ship has crashed. It's sending out a distress beacon."

Distress beacons were given out rarely now. Only vehicles that had high priority were given them. Their range was also limited due to not wanting to alert Alice or Umbrella. I had a suspicion that Robert's friends had taken over both the vehicle and the identities of the Mormonts. This so he could pretend to mourn them and they would all have access to things no Tom should.

"Approach carefully." I replied in High Valyrian. "We don't know what caused the accident."

For the first time Robert seemed more relaxed. I wondered if he hoped to defeat enough of my men to take on their identities. What I knew was that him relaxing meant he was still unaware I knew his plan. That I knew the vile weapon he had in his blood. It was because of my anger I would have no qualms letting my husbands dissect him slowly.

"Do you think they're okay?" Robert asked, his voice making it appear as if he were afraid.

"We'll find out." Chris said and started to give orders.

When we were nearly to the distress beacon, a Rasiki recruit stunned Robert. Because Alex and Sam weren't certain of the exacts of the weapon yet, the only way to stun a person using the weapon caused them pain. I hadn't requested the stunning be painless and I had my doubts they had took the comfort of the traitors into account.

"Ah!" Robert yelled until his whole body went limp.

"I am a Kaari." I told him without making eye contact. "I could smell that something was wrong about you. It was simple to find my blood in your veins."

I didn't look for his reaction as I didn't care. It wasn't important to know what he was feeling at the moment, just that he couldn't interfere. I ordered the Rasiki to make sure Robert's body was hidden from view when we would first arrive at the other traitors. After the traitor was dealt with, we acted as we normally would. Chris was giving orders to the new Rasiki as if this were just another normal day.

"We weren't aware you were coming here." The traitor wearing the pilot's identity said in English.

I could see the other traitor leaning against the helicopter. He had chosen to steal the other pilot's identity. The scent of my perverted blood was thick in the air. I didn't have to turn to see the others realize this man was indeed a traitor like Robert. In the helicopter it had been fine to speak in any language as I hadn't said to only use the Common Tongue. Out in the open, like we were now, it was standard procedure to only use the Common Tongue. This since being out in the open constituted a mission-like environment.

"Chris Redfield is training new Rasiki, I want to see how they perform for myself." I said in English with a slight shrug. "What happened?"

Before the pilot could answer Chris directed the Rasiki to investigate the crash. It would seem that the Rasiki were merely investigating the crash while the truth was they were getting into position. Once the fighting began I wanted it to end quickly.

"We were flying like normal and then the soon to be Toms attacked." One of the traitors said. "We were lucky enough to kill them before they killed us."

"The damage done to the helicopter was too great and we crashed." The second traitor said, shivering at the memory.

There were two bodies that were a few feet from the wreckage. They had been clever to get to the pilots. One or both must have exited the helicopter briefly to get to the pilots and then they stole their identities. It would be more than interesting to see what the real pilots looked like now. Maybe they still looked like themselves or maybe they didn't.

"It's good you arrived so close to Winterfell." I said. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to pick up your signal and you might have died. There aren't many outposts around here."

The traitors began to speak and the firing began. I pulled out Jorah as the traitors moved just slightly slower than me at my fastest. The weapon had given them my speed or at least close to it. It was good we had surprised Robert so dealing with him had been easy. One of the traitors shot at me and I dodged, only to bring Jorah's smooth side into his head. The traitor went down and I looked at how the Rasiki were handling the other one.

Being new, they weren't yet used to someone of the traitor's speed. Any move they made was a few seconds too slow. The traitor's gun ran out of bullets as the Rasiki dodged. After the traitor ran out of bullets he tried doing hand to hand combat. Both him and the Rasiki were fluid in their motions. Each one a perfect reflection of the other. This meant none landed hits.

"You'll get better." Chris said as he shot the traitor. "You have to learn not to fear the speed."

As the second traitor yelled out in pain, a Rasiki stunned the one I had knocked out. His body squirmed and then made no other motion. I had to be sure that none of the traitors would wake up before they were imprisoned. During the ride back I looked at the Rasiki's armor. It was much different than the regular Momronts'. It had equipment designed to help add to the person's training. Only with technology could one hope to defeat an Alice. People's physical abilities could only be trained so far.  
* * *  
"Fascinating." Sam said as he looked at the test results.

I didn't mind that he thought the abuse of my blood was fascinating as it wasn't meant as an insult. I knew he wouldn't create such a weapon and his admiration for it would only be at a distance. Eyrie woke up and started crying. He was in a crib that had been temporarily put in the room. Sam and I wanted to spend time with our child which meant he had to be moved into this room.

The room was full of mostly computers with a few areas for testing. Testing ranged from the biological to more mechanical matters. Today our only concern was information on the computers as we were reviewing intense testing of the weapon. Alex was still doing more testing more out of boredom than anything else. No, not boredom, a need to torment those that were using my blood in such a perverse manner.

I picked Eyrie up and spoke softly to him. After a few minutes he calmed down and I walked over to my second husband. On the screen were the secrets of this new weapon from Wesker. He had enough blood to experiment on it and my only hope was that his supply would run out. If that happened he couldn't test or manufacture things with it anymore. The abominations would die out over time. Maybe it would take many years, but humanity would survive to see a world without them.

"I wonder if you could use some of the qualities this weapon possesses." Sam mused. "You wouldn't be limited to just your usually form or a dragon."

"That sounds like what a spy would need." I said. "I would not want to take up that profession unless I absolutely had to."

"What about Eyrie being able to use this transformation power?"

Eyrie looked so innocent in my arms and I could barely imagine a future where he was a killer. But my son's innocence was an illusion as when I was barely a year old I had made my first kill. I had proved to my Direwolf pack that I was worthy to be with them. Unlike some humans thought, Direwolves would throw out the weak that would hold them back. You had to prove you were worthy to be in a pack or face death. For a human child even simple exile would mean a painful passing.

"We will see." I said softly. "We don't yet know what the gods have planned for him. The cruel beings might have him be the best spy of the Nightmare just so they can mock me."

"You talk of spying being wrong yet we have turned clones to our side." Sam pointed out.

I blinked.

After a few minutes of silence Robert Arryn walked to me. It would be much quicker to push him out of the Moon Door, but I waited. He was such a sickly, weak, and stupid little thing. He shivered and shook as he looked down below. The fate he had so gleefully given others was now upon him. Robert looked at me as if I would pity him enough to save him.

"I prom...promise...I'll...I'll..." He pleaded and I just looked at him.

My eyes showing no comfort and only the harshness of the North. He slowly nodded.


	64. Chapter 64

I looked at the others around me and saw their interest. I saw their nervousness. In none of them did I see any disgust about killing their lord. He hadn't made any pact with them that they cared about. In the future I would have to learn about what the people thought to better secure my rule over the Vale.

I finally pushed Lord Robert Arryn out of the Moon Door and watched him fall. I changed my eyesight to that of a dragon and watched. I watched as his flimsy limbs flailed in the air as if he could learn how to fly. I watched as his body crashed into the rocks below. I watched as his head cracked and one of his eyes popped clean out. I watched as all of his limbs crumbled as if they were nothing but twigs. I made sure the image was cemented into my memory so I would only repeat this kind of execution if need be. In the Nightmare, before the t-virus outbreak, such executions were barbaric and maybe Westeros would turn to that way of thinking someday. But probably not in my lifetime.

"Get the corpse of your former lord." I said and looked at the guards around me. "Then bury him in the ways of your people. I do not wish to desecrate his corpse."

They looked at each other confused and then left the room. At least most of them. One stayed with uncertainty in his eyes. There was no hatred of me in them. Maybe there would be later if I didn't act right, but for now he didn't loathe me. He was just confused about the change and I didn't blame him.

"I need my men alerted to my conquest." I told him. "I also need ravens sent to all the Houses of the Vale to alert them to the change of power. If they bend the knee to me, they may keep their places. If not, I will be forced to do battle with them."

When he nodded his head I gave him the location of my camp. If I was betrayed at least my men weren't helpless. And with the Vale's support I would have enough to do some harm to Daenerys' vast army. If I couldn't defeat her at least I could damage her some. Maybe I would even win allies in the upcoming battle so I could win against her at Bear Island if need be.

I walked slowly to the throne. It was odd for me to think of myself as a queen or a ruler. There was still a part of me that thought of myself as an odd direwolf whose destiny in life was to live. To run across the land and only focus on staying alive. As I ran my hand across the throne I tried to sense my new destiny. A fate that stretched across multiple realities. I sat and looked to see the view the last Lord Arryn saw. It was as if I were a dragon perched on a mountain looking down to those below.

After a while I heard my dragons' roars in the skies and saw my men enter the room. Jorah was first among them and he was quick to stand by my side. While his movements were quick, they were also slow as if he weren't excited to be by me. He gave me a proud look, handed me Alexander, and then turned to Bronn who moved to my other side. After we looked at each other we turned our eyes to those below. My men were surrounded by those who lived in the Eyrie.

My eye quickly went to the two Starks that were standing in front of everyone else. The last two Starks that currently remained. Hopefully they wouldn't be the last of their House. Arya was standing proudly with Nymeria next to her. There was something feral in her smile. A warning to anyone that would think of crossing her. A warning that might go beyond some people as they would still see her as innocent. But she was anything but innocent and defenseless. I kept my calm as I looked to the man standing next to her. I recognized Ghost and the scent coming forth from the man. It was a scent I had sensed in Essos. A scent I had been looking forward to meeting in person. His body showed strength even while I could tell he was nervous. I spared a look at Brienne, Lei, Selmy, and Tormund before returning to Jon Snow.

"Jon Snow," I said more calmly than I felt. "I am-"

"Rin of House Kaari. First of her name." Jon replied. "I know who you are. Daenerys talked about you. Arya has told me about you and your offer."

"To connect Westeros in this great time of chaos. A time when if it is not connected, everyone dies."

"The North won't readily accept a dragonlord. Especially not after we trusted Daenerys and were betrayed. Only those too scared to stand up to her bent the knee."

"Daenerys never lived in the North. She learned her history while with her brother Viserys who sought the Iron Throne for himself. I grew up believing I was an abnormal direwolf. While living outside of human society, I grew up understanding the people of the North much better than stories told by maesters."

There was silence as we let our words sink in. Both in our own ears and in the ears of those around us. The ears of people who would also need to be convinced about my right to rule no matter Jon's decision. I could tell this wasn't easy for him and I hoped Arya had been able to put him on my side. I needed to make my House stronger but wouldn't push Jon in a direction he didn't want to go.

"Do you know where House Kaari made their home when they hid in Westeros?" Jon asked. "Did they become people in the North?"

"I am not sure of what my House did." I replied. "The last time a person imparted their memories into Alexander was when the last try to kill House Targaryen failed."

"And you want my support even though you believe I'm from that House?"

"I will not blame you for all of House Targaryen's failings. It is not right. It is not just. From the stories I have heard of you, you are far from dishonorable. You have risen from the status of bastard to that of King of the North."

Jon and I looked at each other. I hoped that Arya had told him stories of my youth and Davos had helped. House Kaari was no longer a secret but I doubted Daenerys in her insanity would tell the stories properly. I wondered if Jon would decide whether or not to marry me at this moment. Maybe he would wait some time.

There was silence in the room as my first large alliance would happen. If Jon decided to fight against me many of my allies would be lost. If he decided to marry me I would have a stronger alliance with all our mutual allies. The Wildlings and the North would stand by me firmly.

"I loved a Wilding named Ygritte." Jon finally said. "I don't want to betray her memory."

"I am not asking you to forget her, Jon, as love runs deep." I replied. "If Jorah dies before me I will mourn eternally. No man will take his place but I will not act as if my life has ended too. If love decides to enter my life again I will not dismiss its call because of him. If you won't move on, I will not force you."

"Even if my refusal means your House dies? The House that has been fighting for centuries?"

I nodded slowly. I had to be strong and yet I couldn't. There was fear in me that I was sure the others could sense. The Kaari line that had been living since the days of Old Valyria would die. Yet I would not force this decision on him. Doing so would be dishonorable. I would face the truth of my own House's death as all things died. At least I would have children afterwards and would have a new Kaari line to start. One distanced from the Last Dragon, yet still strong.

"I agree to your proposal." Jon said. "Westeros needs to be united once the White Walkers come. And what your House has endured...it doesn't deserve to die. Not when its last remaining member is working so hard for the goodness of others."

I felt more excited than I thought I would. My House would not die and would continue. At least if I could have children that survived to adulthood. I wanted to run down and embrace Jon and yet I had to restrain myself. It wouldn't do good to have a queen show such strong emotion. I had to be stronger than I wanted to be at this moment.

"I thank you, Jon Snow." I said, a barely contained smile gracing my lips. "House Kaari thanks you. Do you wish to take the Stark or Targaryen name?"

"Do you not wish for a bastard to be on the throne?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"If a bastard is your worse crime, the Seven Kingdoms will be in good hands."

"I will take the Stark name as the others in Westeros might not be as understanding."

I nodded. The next hour was spent making sure of the new arrangements. The people who lived in the Eyrie had to quickly get used to my rule. Quickly they all pledged their services to me and I promised to protect them as much as I could. Jon stood next to me which helped me feel better about the proceedings.

Soon enough myself, Jorah, and Jon walked to our chambers. Bronn walked behind us as he was worried a lone person might try to kill me. Luckily we didn't encounter a rogue and were left to converse. Talk quickly turned to Valyrian steel as Jon was focused on defeating the Night's King.

"We will forge Valyrian steel." I told Jon. "We know about dragonglass and dragon fire being needed to make a Valyrian steel blade."

"So you know about Dragonstone?" Jon questioned.

"We have already mined enough for testing the forging process." Jorah replied. "Once Daenerys is defeated we will return to gather more."

"When will testing begin?"

"Now that we have the Eyrie, as soon as possible." I replied. "I need some rest first and then I will start."

"You said sacrifices are needed?" Jon asked.

"There are other ways." Jorah said. "We will not sacrifice others for our weapons."

"House Kaari didn't like to sacrifice to make our Valyrian steel weapons." I explained. "We found other ways to make them. Only a few of my House's rulers ever explored sacrifices in any depth. Alexander was the exception to my ancestors' rule against sacrifices. It was made strong by the blood of a Targaryen."

I knew my House had a troubled past as nothing was ever pure or clean. Everything had a stench to it if you only smelled it long enough. Even in my House's darkest hours, I could understand their actions. The Last Dragon had been murdered and they were in pain. The last link between Kaari and dragons was gone. They wanted vengeance and blood. Both Houses had later become so entwined with their hate that they forgot the reason for their hatred.

I touched Alexander, who was now on my waist, and it gave me reassurance. What had happened was in the past and the present was all that mattered. The only thing that mattered now was defeating Daenerys and the White Walkers. There were more important things going on than something I could never hope to change.

"Is Alexander happy about me?" Jon asked.

"It is pleased that House Kaari will have a future." I replied. "Nothing else matters about my marriage to you in its mind."

As we walked I looked at Jorah and we locked eyes for a moment. There was a chance that Jon would fuck me tonight which meant a giant step would be taken. My new husband was not bad looking and seemed like a decent fuck. There would be many days and nights that I would make love to him. House Kaari needed to stay strong. My blood would be tracked so that the Kaari blood wouldn't die out soon. Also to be tracked would be any children by Tyrion and Lei as they carried Targaryen blood. Alexander and myself had gone over the exacts many times to make sure that the death of House Targaryen wouldn't be the end of House Kaari.

We finally found ourselves at the entrance to our chambers. Bronn was about to stand by the door until another queensguard came, but Jorah signaled him to follow. My cunt grew wet with the reasons why my first husband would do this. It might be that the Mormont would allow for Bronn to join in. Maybe my former lover would be able to enter me again.

Once the door was shut I put my arms around Jorah's neck and looked at him. I felt his warmth and breath which were different than anyone else's. Even Alex and Sam who looked like him. There was a reason I had fallen in love with my husband so deeply. His body and the feelings he created in me were unlike anything I had ever encountered. They were as pure as running with my pack had been.

"Jorah," I whispered in his ear. "I miss when it was just you and I. It was so simple."

"Rin," He whispered back while putting a hand on my neck. "Those times will come again. They aren't gone forever."

His hand slid quickly from my neck, to under my clothes, and ended on my tit. He squeezed it and used his other hand to push me against him. His lips were on mine and I let out a soft moan. My hands went to his face feeling every inch of stubble. I leaned my head back and he kissed my neck while roughly taking off my clothes. They were ripped but I didn't mind. There would always be more. My hands helped him out of his clothing so that soon we were naked. I sat on the edge of the bed and he knelt in front of me.

I spared a look at Jon and Bronn. The former was confused and the latter was taking his clothes off.

"You don't have to join in, Jon." I told him. "This isn't normal for me. Usually it's just me and Jorah."

"I'll watch." Jon said.

I wondered if he was staying as it would be rude to leave or if he had another reason. His love for the wilding ran deep and he might be battling with that. Once we were legally married, according to Westerosi customs, we would have to fuck. For now, though, I would wait. Worries of him dying came to me and thoughts of this being one of the few times I could have children with him.

"Ah!" I moaned as Jorah started to eat me out.

All worries went away with my husband's tongue. With my husband's hands on my waist. I started moaning louder and louder. My fingers curled around the bed sheets as I held myself steady. Holding myself steady became harder to do as my husband continued. Just as my body started to shiver Jorah stopped, stood up, and held out his hand.

I was confused yet too aroused to question his actions. I took his hand and stood up. Once I did I felt Bronn's hands on my waist and his lips on my neck. Oh gods, he felt good and my body yearned for him. My body called out for my lover differently than my husband. It was a less intense calling yet one I hated to deny. Jorah's mouth was on my tits and I closed my eye, allowing only pleasure to exist.

"Oooh...oh..." I moaned loudly. "Oooh...ah...Jor...or...aaaah!"

I needed Jorah's cock in me, but he didn't enter me. Instead he went onto our bed and lay on his back. His cock erect and his eyes looking at me. Bronn guided me to the bed and my mouth quickly went onto my husband's cock. A soft moan left Jorah's lips as I started to suck. As I started to suck Bronn entered me from behind.

Bronn's thrusts were forceful and I smiled. I moaned. From how he just focused on fucking me, no kisses or hands touching me, I knew he had been waiting a long time for this. My body had also been longing for him and it quickly approached climax.

I tried to yell out as I came but Jorah's cock muffled the sound as did his cum. I made sure to get every piece of his seed in my mouth. Or at least as much as I could with Bronn's distracting thrusts. My eye looked at Jon who I could see was taking off his clothes. He tried to remain noble but I could see the lust in his eyes. The lust that would make him put away his longing for Ygritte. At least for a little bit.

"Aaaaah!" Bronn yelled out loudly as he came.

The next second Jorah and Bornn had changed positions so that they were both laying beside me. I was on my back now and both men weren't touching me. It was like they were showing Jon Snow his prize. A prize that had caused both men so much pleasure. Jon came onto the bed and he kissed my tits. Biting both nipples lightly with his teeth.

"Oooh..." I moaned lightly as his lips traveled to my mouth.

His kisses started out gentle and timid, but quickly became feverish. He took my face in his hands and my arms went around his neck. He was pleasurable, very pleasurable, but there was something missing. Something that had no name but was the thing Jorah had. The feeling I had that connected us both.

"Jo...nnn..." I moaned loudly when Jon entered me.

As he began his thrusts, gentle and soothing, all thought went away. I allowed my body to get lost in his touch. A touch I would feel for many years. My body was more than ready to enjoy his cock. I clutched at the bedsheets as Jorah and Bronn's hands groped my tits. I clutched at the bedsheets as Jon became more sure of himself and his thrusts increased.

"Yg...iiin..." Jon moaned and I replied with my own moans.

Each time I moaned louder Jon increased his thrusts and the two other men squeezed my tits hard. My fingers dug into the Stark's back and my legs wrapped around his waist, trying my hardest to make him go even deeper. Deeper and harder. Harder and deeper.

"Yee...oooh!" I yelled as we came as one.

I closed my eye to see if I had become pregnant. No, no I hadn't. Looking into Jon's eyes I knew he wouldn't mind fucking me more. I wouldn't mind that much either. He had been good. The next few minutes were spent rearranging ourselves on the bed. I ended laying my head on Jorah's chest and Jon's hand rested on my stomach. Bronn waited a moment and then got dressed, taking his place outside the room with a large grin on his face.  
* * *  
I put a hand on the weirwood throne of House Kaari, formerly of House Arryn. I turned my head to see Jorah walking towards me. It was the morning after I had had sex with Jon. It was the morning where we would update our plans of attack. I didn't want to kill Daenerys and yet I would have to. Or Jorah would.

"What is bothering you, my love?" Jorah asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's Jon." I replied. "I know why I must have children with him, but there's something wrong about it. I'm just using him like I used Bronn at King's Landing."

"This is nothing like that."

"How not? I'm fucking a man just to have a child. Just so..."

"You're deciding for yourself. No one is forcing you."

"And I decided for myself at King's Landing. I decided to take Bronn as my lover. I decided."

"You decided not to be raped. If you had been raped your ability to have children could have been taken from you. The House you fight so valiantly for could have seen an end. If you didn't have sex with Jon again, would it ease your mind?"

Jorah was acting like I could pull out of this pact I had made. If I could, though, I was conflicted if I would want to. Jon was a good lover even though my body did not like him the same as Jorah. There was also the point about my children dying. Right now only Eve and Eyrie were alive while many more were dead. The only reason this was even a question for me was because the torture at King's Landing had hurt me more than I had realized.

"You could have two children and not bed him again." Jorah reassured me.

"No," I said sadly. "Many of my children have died and I won't risk the safety of my House for my sanity. I also think you might have another less noble reason for telling me it's okay not to fuck Jon again."

A small grin was on his face. He would always be a jealous man. His usual stoic expression was on his face as a guard came into the throne room.

"Your grace," He said. "Cersei Lannister has approached the Bloody Gates and is requesting an audience with Lord Robin Arryn."

Jorah and I looked at each other. My mind was now full of ways to deal with the former queen.

I blinked.

"I only allow Alice Clone spies due to necessity." I told the Alex clone. "Alice and I are on the same side. We both have the same goals. Without the spies we couldn't work together to defeat the Umbrella Corporation. We couldn't work towards our common goal of killing Wesker."

"She'll never turn to your point of view." Sam said. "Time would be better spent sending spies into the Umbrella Corporation."

"We have been doing well with monitoring that corporation."

"Isn't that a form of spying?"

I didn't say anything and he had a look of smugness on his face. He knew that he had won this argument. I was in the grey area of hating spying and yet needing it. I needed to stay ahead of Wesker and that meant bending my own morality as far as I dared.


	65. Chapter 65

"You need a refill?" Alex asked.

Alex, myself, and Sam were sitting together as the third wedding of the day started. A good majority of those in Winterfell were gathered in the park. The sun was bright and the temperature pleasant. This was one of the very few days that no alarms had gone off to warn about Alice and Umbrella activity. Because of this weddings went on. They were quicker and shorter than pre-outbreak Nightmare weddings, yet just as meaningful. Doing long and drawn out weddings ran the risk of not everyone getting married before they died.

The first wedding of the day had been for Khaleesi and Hail Ocampo. The second had been for myself and Sam. The third one, the one where the couple were saying their vows now, was between a very loyal couple. Both, like most in the Mormonts, had risked much for the cause. I prayed to the gods that they would have children and that all would live long lives.

"I think I've had enough." I replied. "My ass is finally feeling normal for the first time in two days."

Alex and Sam grinned. A few days ago we had decided to do anal sex until all three of us had been beyond exhausted. After all had been cleaned up, we had prepared the crib and small bed for our children. All the while I answered questions about anal sex to Eve while my two husbands tried to not act too shocked. Both of them had done many atrocities and yet it was sex that made them nervous.

Alex put a hand on my leg and kissed me. I kissed back and wanted him to take me now. Wanted him to conquer my body even with everyone here. We stopped and I looked at Sam. He smiled a rare smile as he watched. They were mine and I was theirs. For once in a long time I had been able to relax. To not think about any missions or problems. Sam, Alex, and K-Mart had taken over the majority of Kaari duties today. My two husbands had ended their work early while K-Mart would be alone until tomorrow. The work load had been decided on by who was getting married. This had lead K-Mart to joke about getting married just to get off work.

"Fine, I'll have another drink, Alex." I said. "But if we're having sex tonight, my ass is not involved."

Alex nodded and walked to get another drink. Alcohol in Winterfell, even the kinds used for celebrations like weddings, were lacking in taste. The popular brews came from Eve Base as they were the rarest. Vineyards had started popping up and there was a movement to have one on the outskirts of Winterfell. I didn't care about such things but since my men did, I had to show interest.

The people around us were happy with hardly a care on their faces. They were smiling and laughing as if the world hadn't ended. This is the kind of hope I wished to see all the time. Ever since escaping Umbrella, I had wanted to pay my large debt to the Nightmare. I had wanted to see people actually living and not just surviving.

"What do you expect us to do once this is all over?" Sam asked. "How do we go on after you?"

"You are a good father." I replied. "You'll have Eve, Eyrie, and how many other children I give birth to. They'll be my legacy and what you can look to after I go."

"It won't be the same."

"Jorah will never be you or Alex. But I have a path to walk and it leads me away from those I love."

I smiled as I saw Eve and Eyrie with their babysitter, at least the one available for today. Eve was more than happy and talking a lot. She was moving fast enough that the woman couldn't have a moment's peace. Eyrie was awake and his arms were moving as if he was replying to his sister. It was chaos but the good kind. A kind that hurt no one. A kind that the Nightmare hadn't seen in a long time. Whatever became of this world, I wouldn't know for certain. I could only hope as my destiny would lead me away from this place. If I didn't die in Westeros, that is.

Before Sam could argue further, Alex came with my drink. He kissed me lightly on the lips and sat next to me. As I sipped the wine I looked at all the joy and happiness around me. I had done this. I had made it possible for a place like Winterfell to exist. I had given these humans the gift of hope. Hope that would blossom and make a new world possible.

Alex and Sam tensed up as two women walked towards us. Khaleesi and Hail Ocampo were more at peace than I had ever seen them. My daughter held her wife's hand in her own. She was holding the clone's hand as if she let her go, her wife would die. They pulled two chairs over by me and sat down.

"So it's official," Hail said. "You are married to yet another crazed madman."

"She does have a type." Khaleesi said.

Alex didn't like the comment, but he said nothing. He knew, as well as I did, that this jovial nature would fade away by day's end. After the celebrations were done, everyone would be forced back into reality. No longer would we spend time in a dream of the future, but the harshness of the present. It was unusual to see either Khaleesi and Hail so happy, yet it was refreshing. It gave me hope that after the war had been won, there would be something for them. There would be parts of them unaffected by the tragedy that could live.

"Hail, you have a type." Sam said. "It's programmed into your DNA."

My second husband didn't yet have all the restraints that Alex did, but he would learn. For now he didn't hold back as much. If he didn't like what you said he would tell you. There were good moments where he did show restraint. Today, though, was not one of his better days. Today he would not put up with Hail and Khaleesi mocking him.

"He is right." I replied and earned a glare from Hail. "It's the reason why I was hesitant to support you marrying my daughter. But you have shown that your love, no matter where it started, is strong. It is true. I trust, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you will not betray Khaleesi."

"I will not." Hail reassured me. "I wonder if the same can be said of your husbands."

"I would not be with them if I thought they would betray me." I told her. "Both have earned my trust. Both have risked much to stay by my side."

"While I don't like two Doctor Isaacs being around, Rin has a point." Khaleesi said. "Alex has proven himself to me and Sam has been shown he's capable of the same trust."

Hail looked at her wife and then slowly nodded, the argument had ended. It took a few minutes for the atmosphere to calm down and then we were laughing. We talked about things that had no relevance to the bigger picture. We just enjoyed the short time of happiness we had together.  
* * *  
It was night and I stood at the top of the city. The course mountain beneath my bare feet and a starry sky above. The stars told an intricate story of creation and also served as a way to navigate the world, at least on a physical level. I thought the name of every constellation I could see. I whispered the stories that humans had created. I wondered, as I often did, if there were really new and old gods. Or if they were just named differently as their worshippers forgot their original names.

R'hllor was the one god that had shown interest in me. At least I was not Azor Ahai or Nissa Nissa. At least I was just involved with them. Suddenly an image of Longclaw, Lightbringer, came into my mind. I had kept telling Jorah that I would kill Daenerys Targaryen if he could not. What if the god was playing with us all and had fooled us into looking at the wrong sword? What if the sword was supposed to be more metaphorical than literal?

No, the god would want us to fulfill the prophecy that had been made clear to us. Longclaw was Lightbringer and Jorah would kill Daenerys. Anything else was me longing to ease my husband's pain. I was a pup no longer and had to learn to deal with this painful reality. Sometimes you couldn't ease someone's suffering and could only watch. It was a painful lesson, but a necessary one.

"Isaacs?" Someone asked and I turned to see a Mormonts.

Her face showed her concern. Her hands were shivering in the cold as they held the gun. Her eyes going from me to the landscape around me. For a moment I embraced the darkness. My feet felt every inch of ground they touched. This world was so different from my home yet I had learned to love it. To understand its odd beauty. It would be a pity to leave all of this behind.

"Am I needed?" I asked.

"There's been Umbrella activity spotted." She replied. "It isn't safe for you to be out here."

"I will be go inside in a minute."

She nodded and started heading back. I took Jorah off my back and let the starlight reflect off of it. Stars that were so different from the night skies I had grown up under. Yet still as lovely as them. Looking at them I tried to find anything home-like in the sky and failed yet again. If I did choose to stay here I would quickly become lonely. It wasn't just Jorah or my duties, it was the sense of home I needed. A sense I couldn't properly explain to anyone, not even myself.

After I returned Jorah to its place on my back, I headed back inside.  
* * *  
"Ah!" I yelled out as Sam kissed my neck. "Umm..."

My second husband's body was shivering as he approached climax. I was laying on my bed with the clone above me. His groans more animal than human. My back arched as his cum filled me. Before I came there was a knocking on the door. Sam's face held a sneer as he turned to see who had interrupted us.

"It's Eve." I whispered before he yelled out.

"Can't the girl give us a few moments alone?" Sam said with a sigh as he pulled out. "For the past few nights both her and Eyrie haven't been sleeping."

"The downsides of parenthood." I said with a smirk as he got dressed. "We had a few good days with no interruptions. We can't have sex all the time."

Sam just shook his head as I got dressed. I liked having sex with Sam. I liked having sex with Alex. I liked having sex with both at once. But with a war and children, I couldn't pleasure myself all the time. After this war...no, I wouldn't be here. I was sure, though, that Sam and Alex could find another woman once I was gone.

"You can come in, Eve." I said and Eve rushed in.

"Look, mommy!" She said gleefully and held up a plushie.

Plushies were extremely rare as they weren't something that was needed. The Kaari made sure resources were spent on things necessary to the survival of the Mormonts. Every now and again, though, plushies would be found or they would be made. My daughter was holding up a pink elephant and smiling.

"Eyrie and I are sharing!" Eve shouted.

Sam sat beside me as our daughter handed me the pink elephant. Its texture was extremely soft showing it was newly made. Hardly anything marred its surface. I gave it to Sam who looked it over. After a minute he handed it back to Eve who proceeded to press it against her chest. Our daughter looked at the bed as if asking for permission.

"It needs to be cleaned first." I told her. "Your daddy and I were getting messy."

"Oh! Am I getting a sister this time?" Eve asked.

"We won't know until her pregnancy is at a certain stage." Sam said. "And she isn't even pregnant yet."

"Why don't you want another brother?" I asked.

Eve just shrugged. Any reason she might have had was forgotten by her due to the pink elephant. For the next half hour all three of us played a game. The pink elephant changed names a few times as did the plot. That didn't matter to her as she was having fun with her family. I didn't have a childhood like she did. There were peaceful moments in my pack, but none like this. No moment in my childhood years existed where I could forget my surroundings. Where I could not pay attention for a second.

For a moment I felt extremely scared for Eve. If she didn't know to be constantly vigilant, how would she survive? Sam picked up on my mood and put a hand on my leg. He squeezed. The reassurance went unnoticed by our daughter. She was too busy pretending to be somewhere else.  
* * *  
"So we can attack soon?" K-Mart asked. "We've ruined the supply lines and have learned all we can about the new weapon."

The Council room was quiet and most of the debating went inside our heads. This would be a big move and for once silence surrounded us. I think it was the fact that I had been thought dead the last time I left that made everyone so cautious. Alex looked as stoic as he could but there was pain in his eyes. He didn't want to lose me again and yet knew he would have to risk it. He knew holding me back now would hurt me more than death.

"We need to attack soon." Khaleesi replied. "Wesker will figure out soon that Rin is alive. I've already heard Toms arriving with stories of her death just being rumors."

"How many of those stories are tales?" Alex asked dryly. "Those coming here will hardly be wishing Rin dead. They'll want to believe there is hope where none exists."

"Do you want to risk Umbrella finding out she's alive before we reveal it?"

Alex had a point. Those joining would want to believe I was alive so that Umbrella had a better shot of being destroyed. They would want hope even when it didn't exist. Khaleesi also had a point. I was using that same tactic in the Vale against Daenerys Targaryen. It was a useful tactic as the enemy wouldn't know what to expect. They could plan but I would rise up as a wildcard.

"We will attack very soon." I told them. "Alice will attack the one factory we can't. K-Mart and I will attack the two others that are left. There will need to be air support for the abominations."

"Chris Redfield can send some of his best fighter pilots for you." Sam replied. "And for K-Mart. Fighter planes shouldn't be a problem to find."

I was sure some of the best fighter pilots were in other bases and outposts. That meant time would be added to the mission. Which meant the need to speed things up was becoming necessary, but not at the expense of the mission. We couldn't become lax with getting pilots or any other members for this mission. It was too important to make unnecessary risks.

"How long will that take?" Alex asked.

"However long is needed." Sam replied. "We can't risk lives without reason. Especially for this."

Hidden beneath his words was another meaning. Both men didn't care about anyone else but themselves, their children, and me. Sam didn't care about how much time it would take to gather pilots as he didn't want to risk my life. He would not let me die. I could see Alex understanding his clone's reply.

I closed my eyes as I started to think how the attack should go. The majority of the plans had already been made but I was worrying that there was some fault in them I hadn't noticed. Some fault that could mean we would deal with a loss. I wondered if Alice could make her way to one of the factories that weren't hers to take. I worried about how K-Mart would deal with the woman she once thought of as a friend. I worried that if she attacked my factory I would have to divide my attention.

"My clone is right." Alex agreed. "We need to take all the time needed to make sure the best pilots are available. The dragons are dangerous and fighter pilots need to be there to deal with them. Rin and K-Mart need to focus on their targets. If the facilities aren't destroyed, the dragons will be the least of our concerns."

"Maybe another Council member needs to go with Rin." Khaleesi said. "She can take care of the dragons and I can take care of the factory."

"I can deal with both." I told my daughter. "Kaari will be needed here to better coordinate the attacks. If no one is aware of everything that is going on, the mission will be doomed a failure from the start."

My daughter didn't need to say her reason for wanting to go. I knew it already. She didn't like being holed up for any great amount of time and looked for any reason to leave. In the past this wouldn't have proven to be much of a problem but now was different. Now was a mission that could change the course of the war. If more spies could sneak around using another's identity, there would be chaos. People would start doubting who they could trust. And trust in a war like this was paramount.

"Sam and Alex will be here." Khaleesi argued. "If anything happens then they can take over the Mormonts."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't tend to be the biggest supporters of them. Would you really like if the future of this organization was in their hands? Will you be able to die peacefully in the knowledge that the Mormonts' legacy will be taken up by them?"

Sam looked at me while Alex was unaffected. He was aware of my point and could control himself. I wanted to trigger a response from Khaleesi and insulting my husbands was how I was going to do that. In all honesty I didn't trust them leading the Mormonts. I trusted them on the Kaari where they could be controlled, but not as the only rulers. I doubted the lessons I had imparted to them would remain once they had power. What if they fought with each other for control thereby risking the organization even further?

"You have a point." Khaleesi replied. "But you have to admit that you would do better to stay in the air."

"I know." I said with a nod. "But sometimes you must trust those beneath you to do their jobs. I doubt that Chris will recommend anyone weak. They will be the best pilots of the Mormonts. I will not let my blood be misused anymore."

My blood was for myself and my children. Wesker had no right messing with what wasn't his. He had no right to look into the deepest parts of me and use them for his own end. When the time came I would kill him slowly. I would make him suffer for all that he had done. He had used my blood first for the abominations and now for this weapon.

"Then K-Mart and I will make final preparations." I said.

K-Mart wore a large grin on her face. Finally she would be able to go into battle again. Finally she would leave Winterfell for some time. Khaleesi sat back in her chair and didn't look pleased. She wasn't angry at me as she knew the reasons for my decision. It was more that she didn't like being caged in. Alex and Sam were both worried. They hid it well but I could feel the pain coming off of them. My first husband was used to letting me go while the clone wasn't. Sam would learn how to deal with me going from time to time. Alex would teach him.  
* * *  
As I changed Eyrie's diaper, Eve played with her two fathers. It was the start of their day and the end of mine. I had had guard duty the other day so my sleeping schedule had been changed. Alex and Sam would make sure that our children left me alone as I relaxed. It would still be two more days until all the pilots had been gathered. Two more days until I would risk my life for the cause.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" I asked once I finished taking care of my son.

"I'm going to help daddy with his work." Eve said, clapping her hands. "He's going to teach me what he does."

"I just hope both of them will behave themselves during your lessons."

I handed Eyrie the pink elephant that was his for the day. Alex and Sam had much to teach our children. They had helped teach me what I knew of the Nightmare. I was sure they could impart some of that vast knowledge to Eve. The only problem was that their lack of morality could be extremely devastating. My children shouldn't just learn facts, they should also learn boundaries. Boundaries that wouldn't make sense to my two husbands.

"She's much too young to teach anything too deadly." Alex reassured me.

"But I thought you said I was smart, daddy." Eve complained.

"You are one of the smartest people I know but that doesn't mean you can learn everything at once."

My daughter had a defiant look on her face. She looked like she was going to argue with Alex until she got the answer she wanted.

I blinked.

"Allow her in but say nothing of the change of leadership." I told the guard. "Before you get her I need Lady Arya Stark and King Jon Stark to be here. Everyone else in my inner circle can stay away from this meeting if they so choose."

The guard bowed and then was off to give the news. I had promised Arya Cersei if the gods allowed it and they had. I didn't know what horrible fate the young Stark would choose for the Lannister, but I would not disagree.


	66. Chapter 66

The cold winter wind made my cloak blow against me. I was riding a horse and walking towards the Bloody Gates. Everyone in my inner circle had come to see about Cersei Lannister. People that didn't need to be there arrived just to see my decision. They wanted to see what their new ruler would do. I had allowed Arya Stark to decide on a rather unique form of execution.

As I walked out of the Bloody Gates I saw Viserion perched as close as he could with Arya on his back. Both wore matching grins that were more animal than human. On my brother it made sense but on the Lady of Winterfell it was wrong. Revenge ran thick in her blood. I turned and saw Cersei a few feet away. She was crucified and alive. She was silent now but the frozen tears showed her silence was because of exhaustion.

I heard the sounds of two pairs of feet. Very quickly two people came into view. One was a human with white hair and mad determination in her eyes. She was Daenerys Targaryen, the woman I had served before she had fallen to her House's madness. The one walking beside her was not from Westeros. I quickly guessed that it was from the same place as the wyverns: Sothoryos.

This creature resembled a dragon for the most part. It had a tail that was raised a few inches above the ground. Its feet closely resembled the claws of a dragon while its hands were more humanoid. Its bald head and abdomen were like a dragon. Its pale white eyes looked like that of a fly and on its cheeks was something odd. It seemed to be that something had been removed but I couldn't tell for certain. The last thing to note about its physical appearance was that it was blind. It took a few seconds but I realized it was reacting to sound over what it could see. Its clothing was loose fitting and weathered. The only new thing it seemed to wear was the sword by its side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Daenerys asked angrily. "Lord Robert Arryn will burn for this."

My former queen and friend hadn't yet noticed the dragon she had once called hers. I didn't blame her as her wife bore the wounds of torture. Arya had had some fun toying with Cersei before the crucifixion. Just as Daenerys started to get close I jumped off my horse and it ran away. It could sense my brother and wanted to get away as quickly as possible. It just barely got out of Viserion's range as the dragon breathed fire. The fire burned Cersei who let out a few final screams before she died. The fire also burned my clothing so that I became naked.

Once the fire had died, Cersei was dead and I felt the chill of winter. Viserion, seeing a well cooked meal, took the Lannister in his jaws and swallowed her whole. Daenerys starred at me with fear in her eyes. Without the cloak hiding my appearance, she could see me. She could see the woman she thought had been killed under her orders.

"I told you it is hard to kill me." I said, letting the cold eat at my skin but not letting it inside. "The last Arryn is dead and House Kaari controls the Vale. Just as we will the Seven Kingdoms."

"You may have escaped once, but you won't again." Daenerys said. "You can be sure of it."

"My men are ready to battle you. I got new allies upon arriving at Dragonstone. I can see you have a new ally of your own."

"His name is Chl'lor. He is the leader of the wyvern riders from Sothoryos. He is a Nieth."

Daenerys said each statement as if it should make fear the only emotion I felt. It didn't affect me in that manner and I merely focused on her statements. Chl'lor was a Nieth from Sothoryos who was the leader of the wyvern pack. That meant he was the leader who was important, at least in his native land. While the Targaryen seemed confident that he would not betray her, he was from somewhere else which meant betrayal might not be far behind. Betrayal I might use to my own ends.

"Chl'lor, may I ask what has brought you here?" I asked.

I was hoping that the Nieth would see this as respectful towards him. Maybe he was growing bored of being with Daenerys or maybe he would see my dismissal of her as meaning I held the real power. As those thoughts went on in my head I saw my former friend holding back tears at the charred remains of the cross that had once bore Cersei. Whatever madness had claimed my former friend's mind, there was still love in her heart. A twisted and dark love, but love nonetheless.

"I am chasing my cousin." Chl'lor replied. "There have been signs that point to his involvement in certain happenings in Westeros and Essos. Signs that have traced him to red, shadows, and flames. There have also been signs that point of destruction that could invade Sothoryos. My cousin must die before he can play his game any longer."

"How long has he been playing this game?" I asked.

"Millennia. His wyvern died and he went mad. When he left Sothoryos no one followed as what a Ghost does is up to him. If he decided to play with humans we didn't care as they were just humans."

"So you're loyal to Daenerys now?"

"I am loyal to the human because she has power. Power that can be used to capture my cousin and end his life."

"And what if I showed you I have more power than her?"

"If you keep the same deal she has with us, yes I will stay by your side. If you can prove that you have more power than her by killing her, yes I will stay by your side."

Daenerys was thrown out of her mourning and glared at the Nieth. Her arrogance had grown to the point of insanity. In the Dragonpit she had thought Jorah would stand by her side even after she had burned his son alive. Now she seemed to think a creature not from Westeros or Essos would obey her. At least it seemed that arrogance may have advantages for me.

"We had a deal." Daenerys insisted.

"A deal with a human doesn't mean much." Chl'lor said with a wave of his hand. "I care about my purpose, not your life."

"I will prove to you, Chl'lor, that I am a more honorable and powerful person than the Targaryen." I replied. "Tomorrow I will kill her and bring you her corpse."

"You won't win here." Daenerys retorted. "You will die and then so will House Mormont. We have the Greyjoy fleet on our side. Theon has bent the knee and will help me."  
,br>  
There she was wrong. As Arya had been torturing Cersei, a raven from Theon Greyjoy had arrived. In it he had warned the former Lord of the Vale about Daenerys. He had said that he would be switching sides and Lord Arryn would be wise to do the same. It was far better to die in honor than live in dishonor. Theon knew about living a dishonorable life.

I had sent a raven to him saying I was alive and to wait for me by Bear Island. The Rasiki would be able to put up a good fight. Paired up with the Greyjoy fleet and House Mormont, Lyanna would live to see another day. Even if I died, I thought House Mormont had a good chance of surviving.

"We will see." I replied calmly, not noticing the cold.

"Tomorrow." Daenerys said and she walked away.

Chl'lor followed a moment afterwards. The way she had said 'tomorrow' made it seem I didn't have that long to wait. I had to expect an attack at any time.  
* * *  
"Daenerys won't attack until tomorrow." Jorah said. "She has gone mad but she hasn't lost all sense of honor."

Jorah, Selmy, Jon, Davos, Brienne, Arya, Lei, Tormund, Bronn, and Jaime were all gathered around discussing battle plans. Things had changed since we had left Dragonstone and so the battlefield was much different. We already had the Eyrie under our control and so we only had to worry about Daenerys' army. While that was still a lot to manage, it wasn't the same situation as before. Now we could attack harder.

"She burned my sister alive." Arya retorted. "She is not an honorable woman anymore. She is not your khaleesi anymore."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jorah asked. "I am not so blind to think she is the same woman. If she was I would still be at her side."

While the rest of us agreed Daenerys would attack sooner than she said she would, Jorah was not convinced. I hoped he was right but I wouldn't risk my men's lives on that hunch. Because of me Jeor and Sansa were dead. If I had only seen reason and known she was mad things could have been much different. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

"While the Targaryen might honor her word, we can't risk it." I said. "We need plans in case she attacks now and if she honors her word."

"And what happens if she attacks now?" Davos asked. "We are all in this room together."

Yes, we were all gathered here. If there was an attack we would be rushing around trying to figure things out. There had to be something simple that all of us could follow so that all wouldn't be lost. The Targaryen would not be allowed to end my reign and all I had managed to get. She wouldn't get the Vale or Bear Island. She would be left with nothing but death.

"We have three dragon riders here." I pointed out. "Jorah, Arya, and Davos. If there is any attack all of you will get into the air as quickly as possible."

"And what about the rest of us?" Selmy asked.

"The rest of you will act on the plans we have previously discussed. That should leave us with enough strength to take on anything Daenerys attacks us with."

"Are we still attempting to get Tyrion?" Jon asked. "I admire the man but he has stayed beside Daenerys."

I wanted to save the imp only because of Jaime, Lei, and Bronn. Lei and Jaime didn't want their brother killed and believed he had his reasons. Jorah and myself were of the mind that he was trying to reel in Daenerys to what she had been before. He might be fighting a losing battle, but at least he was trying. At least he hadn't given up hope like the rest of us. Still, I had to have another reason for my council.

"If we lose this battle, which we might, we need information about her." I said. "Tyrion Lannister can provide that information. If we find his reasons for staying with Daenerys less than honorable, I will kill him. I'll make sure he feels every ounce of pain due to him."

The rest seemed to agree on this point. The next hour was spent hurriedly preparing a battle plan. Selmy and Brienne would be leading the biggest sections of my army. Tormund would be leading the Wildings. Lei would be staying by the castle and would only attack if need be. I had helped her practice which she wasn't happy about. Before using a bow and arrow had been for fun, now I was turning her mind toward war. Arya and Jaime would be tasked with protecting the common people in the Eyrie. I would not risk lives needlessly.

"Thank you." Lei said after the meeting. "About Tyrion I mean."

"He might be unbearable at times, but he does have a certain charm to him." I told her. "He was admirable in Essos."

"Yeah, my brother can be like that."

There was a sad smile on her face. I wanted to reassure her that soon Tyrion would be back on the right side and there was nothing to be worried about. But that was a lie and the Lannister didn't need to hear any of those from me. During the battle I was sure that Jorah and I could get Tyrion off of Rhaegal. Then we would have him stand trial. I would do my best to make sure the man walked free, but there was uncertainty there. I wanted to have a more democratic way for Westeros which meant it would be harder to get Lei's twin his freedom. I thought that Lei, myself, Jaime, Bronn, and possibly Jon could convince the others to let Tyrion walk free.

"Is something else bothering you?" I asked Lei.

"During the battle I might have to kill someone." She said shyly. "I might...I know you're keeping me away from the thick of it but I still might have to...how do you do it? How can you be so caring and yet kill?"

I had to think a moment as questioning why I killed wasn't something I did. Before I had lived a year, killing was normal. Growing up in a Direwolf pack made not harming anything an impossibility. At least if you wanted to live. Those who survived in the harshness of the North had to kill. You could pity your prey or enemy, but letting them live could be deadly. Either because they would kill you or you would starve. Thinking of how to explain that to an innocent like Lei was difficult.

"I grew up with a Direwolf pack." I began. "Killing becomes your only nature when you live like that. While I can be caring, I've told you enough to prove I'm not a good person. I can pardon someone just as easily as I can kill them. In the wild there is no morality like you've grown up with. In my mind it is purer than any man made thing, but it is also harsher. It is bloodier and not for the faint of heart. How can I retain a semblance of goodness thinking those thoughts? Because I only kill when I have to. I do not harm when I don't have to. I also work towards forgiveness when I have done a misdeed."

Lei looked at me and I could see her trying to take in my words. She was doing her best to understand what I was saying. Or maybe she already understood my words and was just deciding how to act on them. She was sunlight in a dark world. Killing would dim her innocence and yet it had to be done. None of us lived in a world where peace was the default way. One day maybe there would be eternal peace, but not today.

"Jaime isn't happy." Lei replied shyly. "He...he doesn't want to put me through war."

"Neither do I, Lei, neither do I." I said. "But I won't allow you or others to die because I showed pity. If you don't fight you may die and then how happy will your brother be?"

"Couldn't I just hide away?"

"If Daenerys' army was smaller, yes. But I can't risk someone coming in and I won't leave anyone defenseless. You are good with a bow and arrow, I highly doubt you will kill more than you have to."

"One is too many."

I wanted to retract what I had said. I wanted to give her her way of life back. But I couldn't. Daenerys and the gods wouldn't let that happen. They wanted to twist and turn the goodness of the world into bloodshed. They wanted to turn the world to the ways of madness. They had corrupted Daenerys' light and they would try to do the same with Lei's. I put a hand on the Lannister's shoulder and she looked up at me. It was strange to think of myself as a queen as I felt like something less. I was merely a friend helping someone. It felt like I had no title at this moment.

"After Daenerys and the Night's King die, you won't need to fight any longer." I told her. "You can forget the way of war and embrace a more peaceful existence. For now, though, you will need to fight. I will do my best to keep you from the thick of the action, but I can't shield you from all bloodshed."

"I...I understand." Lei said.

As I watched her walk away I felt guilty. Daenerys should have never put me in this position. Of course the blame could also fall on me as I was the one to rescue her from Daario in the first place. I was the one that had decided she was deserving of life. Maybe my powers of seeing into people had failed me or it might be she hadn't been mad yet. Not mad in the way she had been in the Dragonpit. In Essos she hadn't been perfect, arrogant for sure, but she had seemed like a ruler. A ruler had to appear arrogant so others didn't walk over them. I had believed she could learn to be a good queen in time. Now...now I had to kill her.

I walked around the Eyrie with no destination in mind. All I could think about was Daenerys and her betrayal. I could still smell Jeor's burning corpse in my hand. I could still remember killing him so that he would suffer no more. I had been forced to kill two children in King's Landing. One for Daenerys' safety and one for her madness.

There were loud noises of people crying and dragons roaring. I rushed to the room with the Moon Door. In a haze I could still remember what the alarms meant. Daenerys had not kept her word and I prayed I could kill her to get the pain over with. I waited for Jorah at the edge of the Moon Door. I waited to hear his footsteps come rushing towards me. Once I heard them I jumped and focused on my dragon form. Quickly I shed the skin of a human for that of my dragon. Suddenly I felt the slight pressure of Jorah landing on me.

I turned upwards and quickly gained altitude. Below I could see my dragons rising to the skies while my men hurried to their positions. It wasn't possible for the Bloody Gates to be taken down, but my men could still attack Daenerys' army. There were pathways we had found that would be guarded and hidden ways that few could discern. The Targaryen would be attacked both in the sky and on ground.

Rising even higher I saw Daenerys on Drogon with Chl'lor riding his wyvern beside her. The two other wyverns were behind them with human riders. The human riders were also blind like the Nieth. For a moment everything was calm as I took everything in. The world was peaceful and I could merely observe those around me. Then the moment was over and the wyverns attacked first while my dragons countered them.

Jorah directed me to Daenerys as the others focused on the wyverns. Davos' face's only expression was pure concentration while Arya looked nearly gleeful. Just as I saw Tyrion riding Rhaegal, something swooped from above and I turned so the thing merely grazed my stomach. The thing had seemed to go as fast as lighting and I was confused for a moment. Then the moment was over and I realized it was a wyvern. I turned quickly from the smaller creature yet it turned even quicker. It was an orange and green blur. Just as I avoided its next attack it blew a cloud of acid. Some of the acid remained in cloud form while some turned into liquid.

"Daenerys!" Jorah shouted to remind me of my true purpose.

Fighting wyverns was only a distraction. I had to get to Daenerys and end this war so the true war could get underway. I changed my tactics to be more offensive to the wyvern and its human rider. Every move I made I kept Daenerys in sight. I focused on her taking on Chris just as much as the wyvern's next move. I saw it about to breathe more acid and aimed my jaws at its throat. The creature roared in fear as it was only barely able to avoid me. As it flew underneath my stomach, myself turning sideways to avoid its claws, a small burst of acid came out. It didn't even make a dent on the wind as it was quickly blown away.

Finally I was close enough to Daenerys to feel the wing beats of Drogon. I could see anger on every inch of her face as she knew her time had come. Death had come for her and it came with a vengeance. I felt flames gathering in me and I let them out towards her. Her mount had no chance of dodging this attack as he was too big. I was certain it wouldn't be fatal but at least I would draw first blood in this fight. The fight that would end her reign.

Just as the flames were about to lick Drogon, a wyvern swooped down and took the hit. Instead of the creature being burned, its skin lit up like a campfire and then returned to normal. I dove down to reach at it with my claws. While I was bigger and could make more powerful attacks, wyverns were faster at dives. I turned my attention away from the creature for a moment to see my dragons having a lot of trouble with the other two wyverns. Rhaegal stayed away from them for the most part and focused on the humans on the ground.

One of my claws was able to graze the wyvern's human rider and push him off. Hopefully wyverns were like dragons and needed their riders for anything complex. I knew once the creature recovered it would be powerful but not as in control as when it had a rider.

I blinked.

"It isn't just how smart you are, Eve." I told her as Eyrie tried to eat the pink elephant. "It's also about morals. What your father does is hard to understand on that level."

"But isn't daddy a good person?" Eve asked.

"Your father will never betray you or harm you. That I can promise."

"So he's good, right?"

I looked at Alex who turned away so he didn't look me in the eyes. At least he felt shame now, though that would never be enough to change his nature. He was a cruel and ruthless man and I loved him for it. He was kind to the few he loved and ruthless to those he didn't. He had become kinder over time, though he would constantly be on the edge of madness. So he wasn't good yet wasn't pure evil. That wasn't something I could explain to my daughter until she was older.

"Your father is a good man." I told her with a smile and she smiled back.

The poor thing, she believed me.


	67. Chapter 67

"How long until we get there?" A Mormonts asked in the Common Tongue.

I was on one of five helicopters going towards one of the factories. K-Mart and Alice would be going to the others. The former because it was her duty and the latter because I had manipulated her. She had to see that we had a common enemy but revenge had clouded her mind too much. Alice only wanted Wesker, Alex, Sam, myself, and the Umbrella Corporation to burn. She had no thought to the future, just the lust for blood that was in her heart.

"Are you really that ready to die?" A fellow Mormonts replied in the same language.

The one who had replied had a grin on his face. His body had no hint of war or bloodshed. This would be his first real battle. The first time he would understand what being a Mormonts was truly about. His trial of becoming a Mormonts had been for intel so he had never been in a battle before. Not for my organization at least.

"Are you?" I asked in the Common Tongue, the only language allowed for the moment. "How many of my battles have you fought?"

"I've lived in this hell hole." The Mormonts said respectfully. "I might not have fought for you but I have risked my life. If I wasn't strong I wouldn't be here. I'd be as dead as the rest of my family."

"But have you fought in battle? Trust my words when I say it is much more than fighting for your life."

"How?"

His voice reminded me of Eve and how defiant she was. How she would look at anyone who disagreed with her until they agreed. But she was a pup and was allowed to get away with such games. The Mormonts arguing with me was an adult. He couldn't play childish games with me and expect to win.

"You will see." I replied. "If you live to see the sun rise again, you will know. This argument you're having with me will seem like a joke. What will also seem like a joke are your duties if you survive. For a month you will need to clean up the restrooms."

"But I thought I could argue with you." The Mormonts said angrily. "That we're open with each other here."

"To a point. You crossed a line with me. Chris Redfield could cross it and I wouldn't mind because he has earned that right."

The Mormonts looked at me angrily and then looked away. I had created an environment that everyone felt equal in. Pranks were pulled and truths were given. But there were always lines so that order could be maintained. Order that would be lost if the Kaari were seen to be nothing more than just another Mormonts. If I lost my control then anyone could rise up. Someone could rise up with a different agenda than myself. That could not happen. Equality was something I favored but no so far that it would endanger those I fought for.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." The pilot said in High Valyrian over the radio.

Ten minutes wasn't when we would be landing, but the time the battle would start. The abominations always roamed a little further than the factories. Wesker could make them stay in a certain area, as long as it was a large area, which worked out for him. Real dragons only grew when they were allowed to roam. So he was getting bigger abominations than he planned for.

"Isn't Alice and her cunts starting to ride them?" One Mormonts asked.

"Just a rumor." I replied stoically.

I wondered if the abominations could actually be tamed. If they could be under Mormonts control and we would have yet another weapon to fight Alice and Wesker with. Just as I started debating the morality of using such ilk the helicopter swerved. I calmly adjusted my body before my mind started comprehending what was going on. Once my mind started to think clearly I remembered the abominations that were near.

"Can you still land us at the drop off point?" I asked over the radio.

"Yes." The pilot replied after five tense minutes. "We won't be able to stay long."

As the helicopter continued to rattle I understood what he meant. We would all have to leave quickly and then head towards our destination. The helicopters and a few fighter planes would be fighting in the air while my men would take on the humans. Hopefully Wesker hadn't set too many traps for us. The Mormonts who had argued with me earlier had turned pale white. If he failed me I wouldn't cry when he died. If he survived this should be a lasting lesson for him.

Once the helicopter landed we all raced out. The last person to exit jumped as the helicopter rose into the air. She stumbled but quickly caught up to us. I looked up into the sky and let myself fully embrace the scene for a second. Abominations were roaring and breathing fire while the vehicles in the sky countered them. Each thing made their own loud noises as they continued their attacks. After that second I focused on the ground and took Jorah from my back.

The scene I ran through was made of fire and the smell of burning bodies. Some Umbrella soldiers fired at us and my men fired at them. As I ran I used the jagged parts of Jorah to slice through their bodies. One swing went into the side of an enemy's face. When I pulled back I took skin and bone right before I swung again killing the human. Another time I jumped and came down on a man. As my feet went on his shoulders, Jorah went through his neck. Once the man started to fall over I jumped off and continued running.

Again and again there were moments I used my strength to kill. This time I could embrace my humanity and kill by human means alone. It was a thrilling sensation to know by my human strength alone I was doing this. I didn't need any powers or magic to be a killing machine. As the blood I spilled soaked into my skin I laughed. It was like I was-no, I had to control myself. I had to stop laughing. My men might not feel comfortable following a madman. Calming myself down I continued to slaughter as we approached the doors of the factory.

I signaled to five of my men to break down the doors. My men protected me from the chaos surrounding us so I didn't flinch at the bullets or tense up at the sounds. Sounds from the abominations, men, and vehicles. Through it all I remained calm and serene. Nothing could break me.

I walked through the doors and let my men fire at those who attacked. My main concern was the computer terminal in the center of the room. Blocking out every other distraction, I focused purely on breaking into it. I needed to make sure that there was information I needed inside before trying to go further. I wouldn't risk my men's lives for nothing. If there was nothing here we would merely blow this place up.

"Can we just blow it?" A Mormonts asked.

"Only speak in the Common Tongue while on a mission." I said in the Common Tongue. "There seems to be valuable data here."

"We'll meet you on the roof?"

I nodded and then we were off. My men went off in different directions either to kill or gather intel. Sometimes both. The group that went with me were the toughest. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to get any Rasiki for this part of the mission as that elite group was dealing with the abominations. We walked through a hallway that was quiet and heard sounds of battle in the distance. I dragged Jorah along the ground as I steadied myself. My men held their guns up as they prepared for any sign of trouble. My ears listened for any sound of lasers.

"We got lucky." A Mormonts said and I shook my head.

"The gods don't give us mortals luck." I told her. "Keep yourselves calm but don't forget how much danger we're in."

I wondered why Wesker had left this area unoccupied. If it was unoccupied, that was. A foul stench entered my nose and I turned. Something was telling me not to look yet the pull was too strong. My men followed me to a door though they were confused. We should be heading up to the roof killing as many people as possible, not wasting our time by exploring. This was unusual yet there was no choice for me. I had to see. I had to find what I smelled.

Once I opened the door I felt sick. Monstrosities in jars littered the room. The stench was my blood being messed with and these were what Wesker had created. I held back a shiver as the only person in the room caught my attention. His was a body that had moved against mine many of times. That had made me moan and created a child with me. This was the last clone of my husband.

"This is the last one." I said softly in a language the Alex clone couldn't understand.

It had taken time and effort to find out what had happened to the remaining Alex clones. In the end, though, it had been worth it. We hadn't been able to figure out what had been done with the final clone until now. The last one slowly stood up with his hands raised. Living and loving Alex I knew he didn't want to attack. It would be better to make a deal than to try and kill us. Alex and Sam had both needed time to find their strength, this clone didn't have that advantage.

"We will-" I started to say in English and then one of my men fired.

The clone didn't have time to even scream before falling over dead. I felt my heart break and my mind shatter. It was a clone but it had Alex's face. I saw Alex twisting into a zombie and yet remaining like he was at the same time. The face I had grown to love and the body I liked being against. There was no life behind those eyes now. No more times to talk with each other. No more time.

"What did you just do?" I shouted loudly in the Common Tongue once I could think clearly again. "That clone was not going to attack. We could have taken him back to Winterfell and found out what he knew. Why he was able to get under our radar for so long."

The Mormonts who shot looked more than ashamed. He also looked afraid as if I would tear him apart. I wasn't violent like in Westeros, but I wasn't a saint here either. I was vicious and that made people afraid. It also made some humans feel like they should follow me. If I was vicious than I could provide them protection. Protection and salvation that every human needed right now.

"Everyone, get out." I said softly and they exited.

Once everyone was out I also left. Focusing on the fire within, I let out ropes of fire from my hands. Every place the fire touched burned. All that desecrated my blood burned and I enjoyed the sight. I left the Alex clone for last. I held back tears that wanted to pour forth as I burned him. I had to remind myself that this wasn't my Alex. The one I had fallen in and out of love with wasn't the man I was burning. I shouldn't feel so much sadness yet I did.

I turned away and felt as if the gods had been warning me about something. Or they were mocking my pain. My men looked at me and knew that once we got back to Winterfell there would be punishment. Even though there was fear in their eyes, they followed me. We kept heading upwards until there were finally men for us to kill. The sadness I felt at burning the Alex clone came out as anger.

I rushed into the thick of battle with no concern for how my men were holding up. I swung Jorah in a circle that cut off three Umbrella soldiers' heads. As the heads were torn from their bodies and landed on the ground I felt relieved. I hadn't brought the clone back but I had killed. Killing could be very soothing at times.

I held out a hand and three Umbrella soldiers splattered against the walls. Three dents were left in the wall and I grinned. Only bloodshed would satiate my growing rage. One of my men yelled out and I blocked his body with my own. The bullets broke once they connected to my skin and then I pushed the man away. I pointed up and we started going that way once all the Umbrella soldiers were dead. Blood lined the floors, walls, and ceiling. Sometimes I would step on a dismembered hand or leg. I didn't care. I needed blood for the Alex clone. I needed blood for myself.

Finally the noonday sun hit my face and I smiled. This would be over soon. I looked around me as my men got on the roof. We must have gotten this part done so easily as Wesker thought that the abominations would make a better force than his humans. That was his mistake.

Once all my men were out I ran to the edge of the roof. I dove down as if I was going into water and spread my wings. I was a real dragon rising up. I roared loudly as an abomination came towards me. I barred my teeth and felt ready to tear it apart. I wasn't exhausted like I had been before. No, I was ready this time. The thing turned away from me and I flipped over breathing fire onto its back. It cried out in pain as if that would do it any good. I smiled in a way only a dragon can.

We twisted and turned in the sky. We danced with death all around us. The abomination tried to breathe fire at me but I was able to dodge it just in time. I felt the slight changes to the wind and used them to my advantage. I used them in a way that was far beyond the understanding of the abomination. I used my knowledge to grab its tail in one of my claws and rip one of its wings with my other. It roared in pain as I let it go. I watched as it crashed into the ground and died. Much more dignified than the last Arryn had died.

I turned to avoid two abominations attacking me. I had had my fun and now it was time to go back to my duty. The Council had guessed that the abominations would only attack creatures in a certain area and once we left we would be safe. I prayed to the gods that that was true. I bit the neck of one abomination and the fighter pilot killed it. Now I was truly free to go back to my mission.

I saw my men yelling in joy as I circled the factory. With every lap, more men jumped on my back. Some were clumsy and nearly fell to their deaths while others seemed to be experts at the feat. In each case I adjusted myself so that I didn't lose any man or woman. I moved so that no one died no matter how horrible they were at jumping onto me. Once everyone was own me I flew away. Or at least started to. Three abominations started after me and breathed fire. Their roars more disgusting than terrifying.

I took note of the wind and my enemies. I took note that some of my men had started firing at the abominations chasing us. I took note of everything and dove down right before pulling up and making a hard turn. The motion both pushed my men more firmly on me as well as moving me faster to safety. I wouldn't risk the lives of my men for nothing. If the information was true, I could fly away from the abominations' territory and be safe. I just had to keep calm and collected. I just had to not listen to the terrified screams of my men.

An abomination dove down towards me and I flew up to meet him. Seconds before he breathed his flames, I shot my own into his mouth. His mouth twisted and turned in ways only his could. During that time of confusion I flew away and fighter pilots took care of him. They swarmed him and it took a few minutes for the abomination to finally die. Flying away I could hear and feel the factory exploding. I used the warm wind to help propel me further away from this place.

There was one abomination chasing me and I could hear many in the distance. It snapped at my tail and kept trying to attack my wings. It and I danced. One of its long teeth sliced my stomach and I attacked it with one of my claws. My claw grazed its eye as it twisted away. I thought of grabbing the pink areas and killing it but the edge of the territory was so near. I had to make a choice.

I flapped my wings as fast as I could. Each wing flap leaving me more and more defenseless against the abomination. In the back of my mind I could tell that less men were on me than before. I flapped my wings and the abomination dove at me. I wouldn't be able to turn in time. I could but that would mean losing even more men.

Just as I prepared for the worst the abomination stopped. My remaining men cheered loudly. I breathed a sigh of relief as I had completed the mission. My blood would not be able to create the weapons Wesker wanted. My legacy was safe.  
* * *  
"I am sorry, Isaacs." The Mormonts who had killed the Alex clone said.

We were staying in an outpost for the night. The greens of the forest had started to come back just in time for the fall. The orange leaves falling and giving my men extra cover. The outpost was a series of three cabins. Each one hidden amongst the trees. Me and the man were standing inside the kitchen of one.

"What caused you to shoot him?" I asked, my voice cold.

"He's a clone." The man said slowly. "He would just be a hindrance to the mission. Even your two husbands took time to adjust. We didn't have the time for that."

"At that moment, no, we didn't have time to make sure he adjusted. But once back at Winterfell we would have tried. It makes me think you have loathing for my husbands in your heart and just needed to let out the aggression."

He looked away from me. I was accusing him of treason and he knew how far into this war we were. We were approaching endgame times in which case a traitor would be executed. No more of the mercy myself and Khaleesi had given in the beginning. Once the endgame point was fully reached then mercy would be given a new name. Harsh realities would have to be faced. He knew what me calling him a traitor now meant. Even if we were at the start of the war showing that you wanted to kill those in charge was more than damning.

"I want to kill you for your insolence now." I said. "As is you might have the best intentions for the Mormonts at heart. Because of this you will be given a trial in front of the Council."

"Thank you, Isaacs." The man said nearly crying.

"You will hand over your weapons and will be confined until your trial."

He handed his weapons to me and the other Mormonts took him. The man had merely killed a clone. He hadn't killed Alex or Sam. I shouldn't be reacting like this. I shouldn't have lost control. At least I had restrained myself enough to let him live. At least I hadn't caved into madness. If I had thought like Daenerys did I would've killed him. I wouldn't have showed any sign of mercy to a traitor. But I wasn't like her. At least for now.

"Isaacs, you can send a message to Winterfell now." A Mormonts said and I walked to the communications room.

Giving the room that title was giving it a little too much credit. It was a cramped space that smelled and only one person at a time could fit in it. I sat down and sent a request to Winterfell which was accepted. Soon enough Alex's face was on the screen. He knew where I had planned to head after the battle. Or else I doubted he would've answered this.

"You survived." Alex said looking happy.

"Yes." I replied. "There is a man that will need to stand trial when I get back. We found your one remaining clone and he shot it."

Alex didn't look like he cared but then he noticed my expression. I had tried to remain calm but a tear was now going down my cheek. A tear that could signal more to come. I feared that if I spoke I would lose control.

"Rin, I'm here." He reassured me. "I'm alive. That thing wasn't me. I will be alive when you get here."

"I know." I told him. "But I don't like imagining you dead. I don't like the idea that one die I'll see your corpse."

"You won't. I trust you to protect me."

I nodded. He was right. I would protect him and he would live until I left. After that I had no control. While I was in the Nightmare I would protect my first husband with my life.

I blinked.

The wyvern did a surprising thing. It didn't react like a dragon would but like a human. Upon recovering it dove down so that the human landed on its back. Quickly the human returned to his position on the wyvern's back. Now the wyvern did another odd thing, it started flying like it had before.

The change was subtle and easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. I had been focusing so intently on the slight change that I could see it. There was no recorded instance of a human warging into a dragon but that was the norm for wyverns.

I wasn't just fighting against dragons, humans, wyverns, and Nieth. I was fighting all of them plus three beings who had warg-like abilities.


	68. Chapter 68

The battle was mainly a cacophony of wings broken up by roars to me. Throughout all the maneuvers I had to focus on the goal of this battle. I had to kill Daenerys now so I could focus on the White Walker threat. A threat my second husband was obsessed with. I dodged yet another wyvern attack and felt Jorah grip me tightly. I could imagine his knuckles turning white as he focused on holding on.

The wyverns were few in number and yet just three were providing enough power to take on many dragons. I finally got a brief moment of calm where I could look at the chaos around me. Daenerys was currently battling with Arya with their two dragons equally matched. Size didn't matter when there was the question of skill. Lady Stark was the better dragon rider it had turned out.

I looked at how my ground forces were doing and saw that Rhaegal was causing a lot of damage. Luckily my dragons had been able to distract him from causing too much damage. But, sadly, that wasn't saying much when dragons were involved. There were many dead and I hoped that none of my inner circle had perished. I wondered if Brienne was fighting while thinking of Podrick's death. From how she told the tale it had been a heroic end for the man.

"We might not be able to kill Daenerys today." Jorah said and I heard a hint of hope in his voice. "We should capture Tyrion while there is still a chance."

I turned to Rhaegal and flew towards him. Currently he was regaining altitude before making another attack. Jeor was making his way towards Daenerys' child but turned away once he saw me. The green dragon was my prey and Jeor was wise enough to let me have him. If the green dragon was diving down then all I had to do was intercept him. I felt Jorah tense up as he prepared himself to jump to the other dragon.

Once I hit Rhaegal, Jorah was nearly thrown off me and Tyrion nearly fell to his death. As both myself and the dragon regained our senses, my husband was able to jump onto Rhaegal. It was always a scary thing to watch someone jump from dragon to dragon. Myself I had never been afraid as I had trusted my dragon. Now I wasn't afraid as I could merely transform before I fell to my death. But Jorah didn't have that safety I did.

I flew away from Rhaegal and turned to see him in confusion. There was an unwanted human on his back that he was angry about. He was also angry about me for attacking him. Making up his mind, Rhaegal turned to chase me. He blew fire at me which I dodged. The cry of a wyvern was coming towards us but I put that out of my mind. If the creature proved to be a threat I would deal with it. For now I had to focus on rescuing Tyrion.

"Rin!" Jorah yelled out and I turned to face Rhaegal.

A few things happened at once that were quickly burned into my mind. I flew underneath Rhaegal and watched as Jorah jumped with Tyrion. Rhaegal had decided he would attack easier prey and flew away from me. As the two men fell I positioned myself to catch them on my back. Tyrion's head caught the wyvern's acidic breath. I saw his head fall off and then my husband dropped the dwarf. The acid had quickly begun eating at every part of Tyrion. Jorah landed on me and I turned. I was angry and sad. Angry for Tyrion's death and sad for Lei's heartbreak when she found out. At least she didn't have to smell his corpse and hold onto those memories forever. The rage gave me strength and my husband just held on once he figured out he wasn't controlling me anymore.

Speed was the advantage of the wyverns. But as I had told others, speed was only part of victory. Strategy was the other part. Strategy could win against the greatest of odds. The wyvern went out of my sight and I counted the seconds until he came back. I timed everything perfectly. As the creature's speeding body went underneath me, I put a claw around its neck. My claw slid down its neck and found a resting place in its back. As the wyvern yelled out in fear and pain, the rider using his warg-like abilities to try and escape, I put my second claw around its bladed tail. I had originally aimed for a wing but at least I had the wyvern under my control now.

I pushed the pain to the back of my mind as I bit its neck which stopped it from breathing acid. I breathed fire on its rider as the wyvern's corpse fell out of the sky. I roared again as I flew up and went to look for my next target. Blood could take away the pain. Giving death would be my salvation.

"It's over, Rin." Jorah told me.

I let out a loud roar of frustration as I saw that he was right. Daenerys was flying away with the two remaining wyverns at her side. On the ground were burning bodies from both my side and hers. Nymeria's pack was gathered around her and Ghost as Daenerys' forces fled. Most of her forces, at least. Nymeria Sand and some of the soldiers from Dorne were surrendering to Brienne. Maybe my friendship with her in Meereen hadn't been faked. Or maybe she saw me as the winning side.

After an hour I finally landed and allowed myself to be looked at.  
* * *  
"You were stupid." Lei said as she finished tending to me.

"You're right." I said, gritting my teeth. "I shouldn't have grabbed onto the tail. Though I didn't have any idea it was poisonous."

"I'm not talking about the tail."

I had tried to avoiding Lei but she was a good medic. She was one of the few people I trusted beyond reason. But she was also someone who had lost her brother because of me. A brother I had promised to save. A brother that had been killed and devoured by acid. It wasn't a pretty death, not that there was such a thing, and since the battle was done I allowed myself to feel everything. Tyrion's death had become more horrific once I had become human again.

"Daenerys got away but we know where she's going." I explained to her. "We lost one battle but we won't lose the next one. Next time I meet her she will die."

"Why didn't you kill her this time?" Lei asked angrily. "You could've dealt with the wyvern and then killed her."

"I was being attacked by things I had no experience with. They were quicker and had abilities I was unaware of."

"You did a good job of killing one after Tyrion was dead."

I didn't say I had rage when I had killed the wyvern. Rage that had made me unable to think clearly. I didn't explain that because it wouldn't help her. She was mourning and I could tell that she was breaking. Her innocence was starting to fade away. I wanted to be careful about pushing her further over the edge. Though, in all honesty, I think her light would become dim and nothing could stop it.

"Why didn't you go after Daenerys once you killed the wyvern?" Lei asked once she finished and stood up.

"The battle was over." I told her. "Going after her would've wasted resources. We know where she is going and will kill her then."

"You said that about the Vale. Who's to say you won't lose the next battle?"

"I swear to you, by my honor, that I will kill Daenerys or die trying."

"If you aren't able to kill her next time, I will."

I nodded and watched her leave. She was off to tend to my men's wounds while letting her own fester. I hoped Jaime would make sure she didn't go mad in her grief. Her brightness should be preserved as much as possible. Lei's innocence had been a rare thing.  
* * *  
"Tyrion is gone." Jon said, sitting by the window of our bedroom as Ghost took his place in front of our bed. "And now Daenerys is moving towards Bear Island. Why didn't she try and finish us off here?"

"She knows that we would've won." Jorah said, running his fingers through my hair. "Or she might hope we will arrive at Bear Island only to watch it burn."

I had my head on Jorah's bare chest and was trying to find comfort in him. I wanted to distract myself from this war. Daenerys had been a good friend and now I had to think how best to kill her. It would be a good fantasy to think she was so afraid that she had pulled away. But from what I had seen in the air there hadn't been enough losses to warrant a retreat. We had been evenly matched. At Bear Island I would need to change things to be able to win.

"She didn't flee in fear." I mused. "I think she believes she can win against me."

"Then why flee?" Jon asked.

"So that I can die as House Mormont turns to ashes. I killed her wife and she'll want vengeance."

Cersei's death had been cruel and Daenerys would want to see me suffer for it. She would want Jorah to suffer for letting it happen. She had learned in her years or else she would've killed me here. Her years had taught her how to be cruel but not stupid. How to kill and yet remain strong. Though in this battle Nymeria and some Dornishmen had defected. The Sand Snake had told me about how Ellaria still thought she could control the situation hence the queen still sided with Daenerys. Daenerys the woman who had married the woman Ellaria blamed for her lover's death. Theon Greyjoy had defected once his sister had been killed, his Reek personality pushed far enough away due to grief. Daenerys was strong and frightening, but her power was waning.

"And you are sure we can get there in time?" Jon asked. "Stopping in Winterfell will take up time."

"I would not have agreed if I thought otherwise." Jorah replied. "Our men will need time to rest. It will also allow us time to look at Nymeria Sand, our new ally."

"I can't help but think you only want to stop in Winterfell to delay killing Daenerys."

"She was everything to me once but that doesn't mean I will risk my home."

"You didn't focus fully on killing Daenerys in the battle."

"That was my choice, Jon." I replied saying a half-truth.

Jon was silent. In the heat of battle not focusing on Daenerys had made sense. There were other things on my mind. Now, though, it was more than easy to see how many chances I had thrown away. Could it be that I pitied Daenerys to the point of insanity. It could have been my unwillingness to kill her that had let her live.

"There was a battle raging." Jorah said, defending me. "There were the wyverns to consider and the rescue of Tyrion."

My rescue attempt had ended with Tyrion's death. If I had let him be then he would still be alive. Then again it could have meant Daenerys would have another dragon on her side. The green creature flying in the skies and killing my men. Rhaegal would've caused a lot of harm if he was still on his mother's side. With the death of Tyrion the dragon had stayed with me.

"At least we still have Rhaegal." I said. "And he needs a rider."

"And I'm a Targaryen, a dragonlord." Jon replied bitterly. "Rhaegal is named after my father, Daenerys' brother."

I nodded. My second husband seemed like he would never accept his true heritage. As if it would always cause him some doubt. A raven had arrived shortly after the battle with proof of his heritage. Now there was no denying it. He didn't have to like that part of himself, but now he couldn't deny that it existed.

"She's a good teacher." Jorah said as one of his hands went down my back. "She taught myself, Daenerys, Tyrion, Arya, and Davos."

"You won't become less of a Stark because you ride a dragon." I reassured Jon. "When we fight the White Walkers dragons will be more than useful. You having your own will be an asset."

"I know I won't become less of a Stark, it's just they scare me."

"Just don't admit that feeling to Rhaegal and he'll let you ride him. Him sensing your Targaryen blood will make the bonding process fast."

Jon took off his clothes and joined us in bed. I changed my position so that my head was now on his chest. My body heat much different from the cold wind blowing in. I didn't like having sex with Jon even though it was enjoyable. However, I needed his children to keep my line strong. If Jon felt my warm and inviting skin it might make him decide to fuck me tonight.

We didn't fuck and fell asleep together. Jorah kissed the back of my neck before drifting off to sleep. The sleep I always visited left me aware of my surroundings. I could have dreams but I would wake up if I thought I was in danger. It was the sleep of a Direwolf.  
* * *  
"I knew you wouldn't stay with just one man." Nymeria said with a devilish grin on her lips.

She, myself, Jorah, Jon, and Bronn were at the front. While the others rode on horses, I had found another stag to ride on. Ghost would walk beside Jon's horse and then run off for a little bit. But he always returned. Davos and Arya rode their dragons so that they could guard us. I had started Jon's training with Rhaegal and would continue it every time we rested. Selmy was guarding Lei as she had started to show signs of being unstable. I didn't want any harm to come to her because of her grief. I had to admit I was growing to trust the Selmy more. Bronn and I had discussed about changing my Lord Commander. He seemed to agree with Selmy taking his position merely so he could have a castle.

"I chose Jon for duty." I replied.

"He doesn't look like a man I would choose for duty." She said.

"You and I have different tastes in men."

Nymeria just grinned. She didn't know about the other reality I went to and the husbands I had there. If I had mentioned them I was sure she would have commented on them. Talked about them without end. Only stopping to discuss business.

"But the same taste in leaders." Nymeria said. "My mother is a good woman but she has grown too confident. A woman like Daenerys can be killed but there is no one left to rule that could be controlled."

"Do you want me on the Iron Throne only if you can use me?" I asked.

"No. I want you on the Iron Throne because I want to focus on my home. I want to make Dorne stable for the first time since I helped overthrow the former prince. I can't do that if the Seven Kingdoms are at war."

"Overthrew the former prince?" Bronn asked with a laugh. "That's an odd way of saying you killed your uncle."

Nymeria looked at my Lord Commander angrily. There was no doubt in my mind that she hadn't minded her uncle's death. To her that must have been a way to earn vengeance for her father. I could understand that hatred while not agreeing with it.

"Whatever happened in the past, the current princess of Dorne is an ally of Daenerys Targaryen." I said, trying to calm the argument before it exploded. "We have to deal with the here and now. The past can stay where it is for now. Nymeria is an ally as long as we support her claim as ruler of Dorne."

"Cersei killed my father and Daenerys slept with her." Nymeria said coldly. "I am not loyal to House Targaryen and I will not let my home fall due to my mother."

"We are glad for your support." Jorah replied. "Is there any chance you could convince your sisters? It will make it easier for you to take back Dorne."

"My sisters are infected with my mother's madness. They will not join me."

Obara had not seemed like someone who was level headed. I could understand why she would still follow Ellaria Sand. I wondered who they would think would be fit to rule the Iron Throne that they could control. If it turned out no one was fit to rule they may look to claiming the coveted position for themselves. It was possible.

"After we defeat Daenerys," Jon Snow said. "After we defeat the White Walkers and after we give you Dorne, will you still remain loyal to us?"

"I would remain loyal to Rin." Nymeria replied. "She is trustworthy and strong. She has earned my respect. How did you survive the shadow assassin, Rin?"

"The gods didn't want me to die." I explained. "They want to torture me more before I am allowed peace."

"She used whatever godsforsaken powers she got from the wildfire to drive it off." Bronn added. "She didn't destroy the shadow assassin, just pushed it to another target."

"Gendry Baratheon." Nymeria guessed. "I had assumed he had stayed at Dragonstone."

"He was burned there." Jorah said. "That was the last place he would ever go."

Gendry had risked his life for me. He had been loyal and close to Arya. Now she had a broken heart in the same vein as Lei, except Gendry had been Arya's lover. I had let others die. It was war, though, and things happened. Horrible things and you couldn't let yourself think about them too hard. I allowed my mind to smell the acid that burned Tyrion and see the shadow assassin that had killed Gendry. But I still kept myself at a safe distance so I wouldn't be distracted.

We traveled for awhile. When we stopped I would train Jon. I also made love to him with none of our efforts leading to me becoming pregnant. We sweated and moaned but to no avail. After a long journey a rare smile broke onto Jon's face for a brief moment. I looked ahead and saw the castle.

"Winterfell." Jorah said.

"Home." Jon added.

I looked up as Viserion let out a loud roar. This was the first time Arya was seeing her home since her father had died. I wondered what it would be like if I ever went beyond the wall. Could home ever be home again after all that I had been through? Was the young Stark experiencing those kinds of feelings? Could she ever truly come home after all she had gone through?

My other dragons followed Viserion and I turned to Jon. There was longing on his face as if he wanted to return home. He was so close to Winterfell that he would go home physically, but emotionally he might always remain distant. There had been some part of him that would never go back to how it had been. All creatures, whether human or otherwise, were changed by life and could never go back to previous times.

"Now that's the kind of castle I'd want." Bronn said. "I guess Storm's End is a good one too."

Once we had settled in, Selmy would become the Lord Commander of my Queensguard. Jorah had convinced me to do it with some fanfare as people looked more highly at him than Bronn. I saw no reason not to have it done in a quiet room but my first husband had another opinion. I had finally agreed to the plan after much debate.

We all entered and I got off my stag. Setting my feet onto the ground made me feel something unexpected. I felt like I was home and where I was meant to be. It seemed to be that a thousand voices rejoiced at my presence. In my blood it seemed as if the scent of Direwolves howling was potent. I had never known my father or mother. I only knew that my mother was a Kaari and was unaware of who my father was.

"What is it, Rin?" Jorah asked as he took his place by my side.

"I don't know, my love." I replied. "It's as if I am home. As if my ancestors are calling out to me."

"Direwolves are the sigil for House Stark. It might be that animal's connection to Jon is what's making this seem like home. Or your father was a Stark."

My marriage to Jon and the sigil of the Direwolf could make a powerful enough connection to make me feel like Winterfell was home. Maybe the fact that the Mormonts' central base was called Winterfell also made a powerful connection.

"And if I'm the daughter of a Stark, who is my father?" I asked. "And will Jon really agree to continue a marriage with his relative?"

"I don't think he has much choice now." Jorah replied somberly.

"No, Jon doesn't." I replied. "I don't think I am a Stark or I would've heard something by now. Jon, Sansa, or Arya would've told me I resembled one of their family."

"Jon has called you Benjen once." Jorah said.

"He said that while having a nightmare." I answered with a smirk. "He would've called you Benjen if you were the one to wake him up."

My first love smiled and chuckled. I wasn't a Stark which meant my bloodsense had showed me another of its abilities. The gift from my ancestors was powerful and maybe one day I would learn how to fully use it.  
* * *  
"It has been an honor to have Ser Bronn as the Lord Commander of my Queensguard." I said.

All of my men were in the Great Hall. The Dothraki were the only ones that seemed out of place. Arya also looked awkward as she now bore the rank she had never wanted. Her yearnings were for a more wild and free way of life.

"But the Lannisters promised him a castle which he can't have if he remains by my side." I continued. "If Ser Barristan Selmy agrees, I would like him to take back the title that was his. A title he bore loyally even in the darkest of times."

Selmy's face was shocked as he knew the depths of my words' meanings.

I blinked.

"You'll be back soon." Alex reassured me. "You will have myself, Sam, Eve, and Eyrie to comfort you."

"I know." I replied. "Goodbye."

The call ended and I sighed. We had had the entire conversation in High Valyrian so that if Umbrella picked any of it up they would have to decipher it. They had become better at the task but there were still flaws in their systems. Words and phrases they got wrong.

I walked out of the room and ended up in the kitchen. I looked out the window and prayed that all this pain would be behind me soon.


	69. Chapter 69

"Mommy!" Eve said as she rushed at me, jumping into my arms.

I laughed loudly as the rest of the Mormonts exited the helicopter. Humans greeted each other as lovers, friends, and relatives returned to Winterfell. I held onto Eve for a few seconds and then set her down. Alex came towards me holding Eyrie and Sam walked by them. This moment felt so peaceful. So pure compared to everything else.

"Rin." Sam said as he kissed me on the lips.

I put my arms around his neck and then rested my head on his shoulder. He was alive and well. His scent was intoxicating like always. I looked at Alex and the screaming form of Eyrie. My son reaching out with his hands. I let go of Sam and took hold of Eyrie. My son instantly stopped crying which caused all of us to smile.

"The other factories have been destroyed, although K-Mart had a little trouble." Alex said. "Some of the Alice clones went there so she had to deal with them."

"Were there any surviving clones?" I asked.

"No."

I nodded. Even after all Alice had done, I still wished for us to become allies. We had the same enemy that we could better defeat together. Yet she still harbored hate in her heart for me. Loathed me for the man I loved and couldn't see past that hate.

"You should get some rest, my love." Alex said. "It's been a long journey for you."

"Can it be a brother this time?" Eve asked and I smiled.

"We can't decide that part. Not yet."

Eve looked disappointed but nodded. We walked down the vast hallways of Winterfell and left our children in our room. Our daughter would watch over her brother and call a nurse if there was any trouble. I kissed the top of her head after putting Eyrie into his crib. I wanted to spend time with all of them after the battle, but the yearning in my body for my husbands was great. I wanted them to fuck me now. Part of me didn't care about my own offspring watching.

But I left my children and walked to the Council room. Even though it became maddening to wait any longer, I walked down the stairway to my special cave. The water going gently over the pebbles and out of the cave. Down the water fell into the valley. I looked at my two husbands who seemed more than eager to fuck me, but they would wait. It was fun seeing the lust in their eyes and the bulges in their pants knowing that they would wait.

I slowly undid my jacket and let it fall on the ground. My tank top was white and I wasn't wearing a bra. I had known I would be coming back today and knew what would most likely happen. So my husbands looked at my cleavage and my hard nipples. I walked to Alex and kissed him, pressing my body firmly against his. His lips kissed my own harder and one of his hands went down my shirt making me moan. He grasped one of my nipples making me moan loudly into his mouth. He squeezed one of my tits and I nearly yelled into his mouth.

We took a step back as we caught our breaths. Once I caught my breath I clumsily took off his clothes. I needed him. Once his pants were off I kneeled in front of him and took his cock in my mouth. I sucked on it and was rewarded with moans. While I was giving Alex a blow job, Sam knelt behind me and started kissing the back of my neck. He then put both of his hands down my shirt which made me lean my head back. Alex's cock went out of my mouth as I let out moan after moan.

"Saaa...aaa....oooooooh!" I moaned loudly as he squeezed my tits and kissed my neck.

Sam ripped my shirt off and I grew even more excited. It was forceful and I decided it was only right to reward him. I turned around and roughly guided his mouth to my tits. He was more than quick to take one in his mouth and suck on it. His breath, tongue, and lips made me quiver. I looked at Alex who sat beside Sam and took my other tit in his mouth.

"Al...aaaam..." I moaned as lost myself in the pleasure. "Yess...oooh...fuuuuuuuuuck!"

I felt myself come close to cumming and then they backed away from me. Alex helped me up and Sam took off the rest of my clothing. Alex kissed me and Sam's lips touched every inch of my skin as he uncovered it. Once I was naked Sam slowly undressed himself in front of me. When he was done he took my face in his hands and kissed me. He entered me as our kisses deepened. He pushed me against a wall as he began to thrust. Each movement nearly sending me over the edge, my toes curling around the pebbles.  
"Saaa..." I moaned.

Sam ran his fingers down my sides, my tits, and my back. He started to let out loud moans and held onto the wall to keep himself steady. I tilted my head back and he bit my neck. He bit it as if he were going to rip my throat out. It felt dangerous, it felt wonderful.

I dug my fingernails into his back as I came, yelling out. The yell sounded even louder as it echoed. When Sam came I closed my eyes, feeling his cum fill me. All of the energy seemed to be out of him and I turned to Alex. My own lust hadn't died down enough. I needed more. I kissed Sam and he backed away. He leaned against the wall he had pushed me against and watched.

I rushed at Alex and he was barely able to steady himself in time. He stopped me from pushing his cock deep inside of me. I looked at him and then he kissed me as one of his hands slowly made its way to my cunt. His fingers made me kiss him hard. Made me kiss him rough.

"Fuck...please..." I moaned. "Please..."

Alex kissed the top of both of my tits before removing his finger and pushing me to the ground. The water was cool on my back as my husband entered me. His thrusts began rough and only got rougher as he continued.

"Riiiin..." He moaned loudly, not even trying to control himself.

He kissed my neck and my mouth. He pulled at my ears with his teeth. He was devouring me and that was what I wanted. I wanted to be consumed. To be reduced to nothing but feelings and desires. To forget the world for a while.

"Al...al...ex....oooh!" I yelled as we came as one.

I closed my eyes taking in the pleasure. Sam walked over to me and Alex exited. I lay on Alex and Sam put one of his hands slightly under one of my breasts. It was strange to think of them as killers in moments like these. But that's what they were. That's what I was.  
* * *  
"I think you should change that policy." A woman said.

I was walking to the Council room for the meeting. It was a daily thing that happened at Winterfell where the Kaari would go over daily events. Important matters about winning the war would happen at different times unless they were more than urgent. I had found that running the Mormonts had become less about the war and more about keeping people happy. I would make people happy when I could but I wouldn't forgo my own moral code. Not without a valid reason.

"Vaccinations are mandatory." I told her, doing my best to keep my tone calm. "There is no reason to risk the lives of everyone here just because it makes you feel uneasy. You can feel uneasy but at least you'll be alive."

"Do you know what are in vaccines?" The woman asked.

"My husbands are doctors and I learned from my first one. There is no problem with our vaccines."

There were sadly many who believed like this woman and they were now feeling strong enough to voice their opinions. It was a reason I had decided on a seminar on vaccines just in case that knowledge had been lost on the world. Some had changed their opinions while others maddeningly held onto them. Some let their fear override their senses.

"At least give people the freedom to choose not to vaccinate." The woman pleaded. "I shouldn't have to sacrifice my bel-"

"Yes you do." I told her, stopping so that I could look her in the eyes. "There is no official religion here even if I continually talk about gods. Those who have beliefs have to sacrifice them for the good of the group. If you want to believe that vaccines are horrible creations, you may. But I will not allow those harmful beliefs to kill this organization. I will not sacrifice all I have built for your baseless fear. You may ask the Council to go over our ruling on vaccinations if you want."

"You know those have never worked."

"Then stop complaining. If the use of vaccines is such a large part of you, you may leave the Mormonts."

The woman looked at me angrily as she knew that wasn't an option. Being with Alice would be a hard life and Wesker would be worse. The only other option was to live in one of the random groups of the Wastelands. The best place for the woman to be was in Winterfell. After the war was over the world would change and there was no doubt in my mind that she would be able to follow her misguided beliefs when it did.

The woman walked away from me in a more subdued manner than before. She walked slowly as if she had been beaten. I was glad that she hadn't made any claims against my husbands or else there would have been problems.

Shortly after I entered the Council room the meeting began. There were many things to consider about keeping the peace. Some things seemed so tiny and insignificant to me that I hadn't thought to consider them problems. They were things that people should get mad about for a moment and then get over. Sadly people were rarely that simple to please.

"It seems due to us not executing the man that killed a Doctor Isaacs clone, people think we don't value him." K-Mart said. "They wonder why such an act of aggression is not being dealt with more."

"He did get all rank and privileges revoked." I pointed out. "He has also been given duties that are far beneath him. I just think that execution is a little too far. If I executed the man I would be playing to my base emotions. Emotions that if left unchecked would consume me."

"You can control them." Sam retorted. "You can control them enough to kill him. He deserves to die for what he has done. There was no justification."

I could understand Sam's point of view. He was also a clone of Alex and had personal stakes in this decision. He probably saw himself being assassinated and no one caring. He didn't hate me for my decision, but he didn't agree with it either. I looked at Alex who showed no emotion. To him clones were just things like horses, important but not worthy of love. Even a clone of himself dying hadn't affected him. He was a cold man, my husband.

"Death is a loss of control." I said, trying to justify myself. "When a man dies, mortals lose control of his fate. It is then we must pray that the gods feel just as much hatred towards the man as we do. If I killed him then we wouldn't be sure he would be punished."

Sam looked at me and I could tell he didn't believe me. I could have lied to myself and said it was because he was consumed by vengeance, but that was a lie. I had let the clone murderer live because I was afraid of my own darkness. Now that decision might cost me the stability of the Mormonts. This meant I had to reverse my decision in a way that didn't seem unfair. That didn't seem too barbaric. Humans were so hard to please at times. At one moment yelling for violence and the next being angry about it.

"So do you think we should give the man a harsher sentence?" I asked my friends. "And, if so, what?"

"Death." Sam replied.

"I don't think we should kill him." K-Mart said. "Not now after Rin already has given him punishment. But it should be something that leaves a visible scar so that people will be happy."

"Only a clone died." Alex pointed out. "Not me. Not Sam. The man has never made a move against me before. There is no harm in letting him walk free now. People are unreasonable but they will learn to accept the Council's decision."

"We need to increase the punishment." Khaleesi stated. "If not then we may lose control of our men. Having one of our own kill even a clone of a Council member should mean something. I agree that a visible scar should be left on him. Something that disfigures him but doesn't hamper his ability to perform his duties."

Execution had been suggested only by Sam so it was easy for me to disregard that. K-Mart and Khaleesi had both mentioned leaving a visible scar which I could do. My inner darkness would be angry about having a sentence so mild which meant it was the right decision. As right as I could make decisions like this one.

"Tomorrow we will leave a scar on him." I decided. "It will be done in this room and a limited amount of Mormonts can come. Make sure that space is made for those who disagreed with my original decision so that we can judge their reactions."

After that we went back to discussing more mundane matters. Matters that nearly put me to sleep. I could see that while Alex could handle the boredom, he didn't enjoy it. But as it was what I wanted, he would continue to suffer alongside me.  
* * *  
It was the day of the scaring and the crowd in the room was large. Even in the gigantic Council room, it felt as if every inch was being taken up. In the center was the Kaari and the man being punished in front. His name burned when it exited my mouth. My friends had been kind in not repeating the name when they could.

"Michael Gabe," I said, holding back my ire. "Your trial and sentences have already been given out, yet it wasn't enough."

"You can't be allowed to do this." He said, sweat pouring down his face. "I've already been tried."

I looked at the Mormonts in the room and I saw some become happy. It would make sense if they thought I was about to kill the man in retribution for what he had done. No one but the Kaari knew his fate. I saw him shiver and shake as the fear was getting to him. Also anger might be getting to him at what he would see as an injustice.

"Even though what you killed was a clone, it still had the face of my husbands." I told him. "I decided to have pity on you for what you did. I shouldn't have."

Jorah was on my lap and I curled my hands around it as if this would be the weapon I would use to get justice. The real weapon was a scalpel that was under Jorah. Under my usual weapon just enough to hide it. I looked at Michael who was refusing to talk anymore, though the shivering had increased.

"So I must rectify my decision." I said standing up and putting Jorah to the side.

Before anyone could tell I wasn't going to use Jorah and instead a scalpel, there were gasps. The man nearly fell down in fear. He had seen firsthand what the unique weapon was capable. He knew how easily I could kill with it. It was if my weapon was part of my body at times. When the man saw I held a scalpel he calmed down. Though I could still tell he was uncertain if I would kill him or not.

"I will give you a scar so that you and others will remember what you did." I continued. "So that you will wear the shame until you die. This will be the last bit of punishment for your crime. You will not be tried again for this one misdeed again, I promise you."

The man nodded and I took my place in front of him. He put on a brave face but I could see fear in every feature. I wondered if he was thinking what the scar would be and how badly it would hurt. I hadn't made the motion to get anything to dull the pain so he must know I wanted it to hurt. I wanted it to pain him so the memory would be carved into his mind.

All it took was one smooth motion to get what I wanted done. One small flick of the scalpel and his nose was torn off. He let out such a cry of pain that I felt joy. Now he was experiencing only a small amount of the emotional pain I had. Now he was getting justice for what he had done. As the blood poured out of his wound I felt something rise in me. Something that nearly cried out when the man covered the place where his nose used to be.

A few medics came over and started to treat the man. I had instructed them to make their duties as painful as possible without damaging him further. He was being punished and helped at the same time. I spared a glance for Sam and saw he was happy. His desires weren't being fulfilled but the man who had killed a clone was in pain. It would do for him as it seemed to do for the other Mormonts gathered around. Some had their hands over their mouths so their screams were muffled while others were holding back cheers. In this one swift motion I had hopefully calmed down any uprising.

"I thank you for your judgment, Isaacs." The man said weakly after the medics left. "I understand what I did was wrong and I will commit no further acts against the Kaari."

"I believe you." I told him as I sat back down in my seat, Jorah again on my lap. "That is why I am letting you live. That is why you will continue to be a Mormonts. One day you may even achieve the rank you once held."

The man bowed and nearly fell over while doing so. After a few minutes the Mormonts left. Some in shock and some excited. On none of the faces did I see any anger. They agreed with my decision no matter how gruesome it had been. They must have known that such a slight against the Kaari would be met with my judgment. Now they had proof so they couldn't lie to themselves.

"You approve, Sam?" I asked once only the Council remained.

"I would have preferred to see him killed while begging for his life." Sam admitted. "But I do like the punishment you gave him. The fact that he will have to tell his children why he has no nose."

"He could always lie." Khaleesi pointed out. "We can't force him to tell the truth. Him losing his nose might turn into a legend about how noble he was. Maybe even how he was favored by Rin."

I grimaced internally at the thought. However, I had to admit that she was right. In Westeros and Essos truths had become legends. I wanted the truth of what I had done to always be known, but that was a fantasy. Even tales about the greatness of the Mormonts could become overblown. In any case the truth would be lost in time.

"That will be after Rin leaves," Alex said. "It'll be a time when nothing will matter."

"We have two children, my love," I reassured him. "Two pieces of me that I am leaving to this world. One of them was from Sam but that doesn't make him any less yours. Any less a piece of me. I don't want to leave any of you but I have to. If I have to choose between worlds, I'm choosing home."

"Is Westeros really better than here? Is Jorah really better than me?"

"I don't know."

"You still have time to decide." K-Mart pointed out. "Does this going between worlds thing include taking other people?"

I held back a laugh as the image of Alex in Westeros amused me to no end. My husband's talents were for the Nightmare, not the Seven Kingdoms. He flourished in a controlled area which was far from the world I grew up in. There were many comforts he would have to learn to live without to survive in my home reality. I would need to ask Alexander sometime if I could. It could be a compromise that the gods might allow.

"I am unsure if I could take another person." I replied honestly. "Alex, are you really willing to give up everything you know for me?"

"I can't lose you again." Alex said. "I won't."

There was so much tenderness in those words and his eyes that even Khaleesi was taken aback. This was a cruel man and yet he knew love. He might not care for many people but he cared for me. It was an honor to find myself capable of making him cry when I left. I walked to him and sat in his lap.

"You won't." I promised as I kissed him. "Not if there is a way."

I blinked.

Selmy knew that with my words I had shown him forgiveness. No, maybe not forgiveness, but acknowledgement that any hate on my part was unfounded. That whatever I thought of him he was more than admirable and worthy of my trust. My words meant much more than a simple change of Lord Commander.

"I will be honored to serve you, your grace." Selmy replied and stood up.

He walked behind me and Bronn took a seat beside me. In the wake of my decision there was cheering and I felt good. Bronn would have Storm's End and be paid. I had no doubt, though, that he would still stay loyal to me. Selmy was where he should be, protecting the true ruler of Westeros.


	70. Chapter 70

I pulled my coat close to me as the wind blew fiercely. I had worn less clothing while with my pack traveling in the North, but this cold was different. This cold warned of world changing things to come. It warned of the White Walkers and Daenerys Targaryen. It was a much different kind of cold than I had ever experienced before.

Lei picked another arrow from her quiver and shot at the target. Her need to fight had become much greater ever since leaving the Eyrie. Her eyes seemed dimmer than before as if the light was slowly going out. From what I had seen and heard of her, she was the purest of the Lannisters. Maybe she would fall into the madness of Cersei or maybe she would be able to have a little goodness.

"Aren't you going to teach me?" Lei finally asked as she turned to look at me.

"You don't want to speak to me." I told her. "I thought me being here was fine but I would have to be silent."

She breathed a sigh and a little light came back into her eyes. With that I knew she wouldn't fall into madness, but the fight to stay sane would be hard. It would leave her much different from before, but at least she could still stay herself. Something I couldn't say about myself. Though I wasn't sure of how I was before my pack. I was less than a year old when I met my pack which didn't give me time to form a personality from before.

"I don't like that you let Daenerys get away." Lei admitted. "I don't like that you let my brother die. But you're the best teacher I know. You're ruthless but you're kind."

"Do you want to kill Daenerys?" I asked. "Do you think you'd get a chance?"

"I'm not going to let a prophecy stop me."

"I'm a Kaari, I do not bow to the will of the gods. If a prophecy comes to pass, it passes. I do not seek to fulfill it. I'm asking if you think you'll ever be in a good position to kill her."

"No."

Lei's face was both angry and sad. Both emotions mixing to twist her face into something unique. Lei's face wasn't evil but it wasn't kind either. It was in a grey area of morality. I could tell that she was fighting the truth of her wish.

"Accept that fact, Lei, and I will teach you." I told her. "I will not train someone who only fights for one thing. It is easy for such a person to become lost in madness when they fail. And if they succeed they may find themselves without a cause any longer."

"I want Daenerys dead." Lei replied. "But I also want those responsible for Tyrion's death to die."

"And what will you do once you achieve those goals?"

"I will fight whatever war you need me to and then I'll retire to Casterly Rock, Rin."

I wondered if that would hold true by the end. Like a dragon, once a human got the taste of blood there was hardly any going back. Maybe she would be able to live a quiet life once the realm was at peace. Maybe she would become like she once was. Or she might be forever thirsting for battle. In the nights waking up from dreams of past fights. Since I could sense she was answering what she saw as true, what she felt as true, I had no choice but to obey.

"You are already excellent with a bow and arrow, Lei." I commented. "What you need to learn is how to kill. Not just the act but dealing with the thoughts and emotions. This so you can concentrate in the heat of battle."

I looked at Lei who was confused but more than willing to learn. I then had her get ready to fire an arrow. I watched her gracefully line things up and the eagerness that had suddenly taken a hold of her. An eagerness that she didn't have when I had first met her. An eagerness that still struggled against a want to kill and a dislike of death.

"Look at your target and imagine Daenerys Targaryen." I instructed Lei. "Imagine her in all her glory, in all her dignity. Imagine Daenerys looking at you and smiling that arrogant smile. Imagine Daenerys gloating about Tyrion's death."

Lei's hands started to waver. She was imagining things and that was scaring her. I wondered if it was imagining killing or the thought of Tyrion's death that scared her more. For me it didn't matter as she needed to learn to control it. To not let it affect how her arrow flew. Emotions like she was feeling could be deadly. Emotions that could get her killed or worse.

"Now shoot." I told her and she did.

The arrow did not fly as gracefully as her others had. It just barely hit the target at all. A true testament to her skill was that it hadn't missed completely. She looked at me in shame and I didn't reassure her. Those were things that she would have to learn to deal with. I was her teacher now, not her friend. She wanted to kill which meant certain barriers would have to be broken.

"Do you still have that scene in your head?" I asked and she nodded. "Shoot again. Shoot until you hit the center. Shoot until you kill Daenerys with an arrow through the eye."

Again and again she fired. Again and again she missed. Each time she shot an arrow it came closer to the center until finally she made a hit. When she turned to look at me so was happy but there was doubt there. She had never killed anyone before. She had not learned how to deal with the loss of life going before her eyes. But with that deadly shot she was showing promise. Maybe she could kill Daenerys and save my husband's soul as well as my own.

"How did that feel, Lei?" I asked.

"It didn't feel as good as I imagined." Lei admitted. "I liked imagining her being killed but...but...I didn't like seeing her in pain. Even after all she's done I don't want to torture her, I just want to see her dead."

"You kill a person right and they won't feel pain. For now, I'm done training you for the day. Practice more if you want, but before you go to sleep think about how imagining her dead made you feel. Allow all the positive and negative emotions to flow through you."

"Is that how you learned?"

"I can't remember, killing has always been a way of life to me. I learned by living in a Direwolf pack and that can be an unforgiving part of nature at time."  
* * *  
Melisandre stood in the Great Hall. Her hands were in chains and her necklace had been removed so that everyone could see her true form. Even as her skin sagged, she looked in control. She seemed ready to accept her fate whatever that might be. Jon and Jorah sat on opposite sides of me while Selmy took his place behind me.

The air in the Great Hall seemed to be much colder than that outside. The story of Cersei Lannister's death had gotten out and so everyone knew how deadly Arya Stark, Lady of Winterfell, could be. The only one not showing any fear was Tormund who kept making glances at Brienne. The knight was just a few seats away from Jaime who she seemed much more comfortable with. Though, truth be told, I had seen a certain kindness when she looked at the wildling. At least from time to time.

"I should have you killed, Melisandre." Arya said sounding more like an assassin than a lady. "You murdered Renly Baratheon with a Shadow Assassin, convinced Stannis Baratheon to burn his daughter alive, and unspeakable deeds that we're unaware of."

Those seated leaned closer towards Arya. The Dothraki that did not have a good grasp of the common tongue had those around them to translate. I waited until the temporary translators were done. The names wouldn't mean much to the barbarians, but at least they would know what was being said. That's what was important. Soon they would be able to forget Westeros if they so chose.

"But you also did good." Arya admitted. "You gave me my brother back and my queen."

When Arya said 'my brother' and looked at Jon I felt something strange in that glance. It was more than familial love, it was romantic love. Pure and eternal. If what I saw was true, and it felt very true to me, then her helping to convince Jon to wed me was a sacrifice to her. I didn't think of him committing incest but how he looked back at her made me doubt myself. If Jon would bed Arya, I wouldn't mind. I knew what he did to me sexually was purely for duty. What he felt for his sister went beyond duty. If he did anything, though, I would want to be told. When he looked at me afterwards he seemed more than ashamed and just focused on Melisandre.

"Because you helped me, I will let you live." Arya said and there were gasps in the hall. "However, you will be closely watched and if you commit a crime again, I will kill you by burning you. As that is what you like to do to others."

"I will do what the Lord of Light commands." Melisandre replied. "His chosen warrior has come upon the land once again as has his wife and sword. I will not work against Azor Ahai."

Arya did not looked pleased by this but it seemed she would allow the Red Priestess to continue breathing. I remembered when she told me what she wanted to do to Melisandre. Her decision hinged on Jon being alive again. Before I had seen that look I had known she felt deeply for her brother. The rest of her family was dead and only Jon was alive. I thought that Arya only wanted Melisandre alive so that Jon could be brought back to life. So that she would never have to lose her only family member again.

Arya walked towards Melisandre with the woman's necklace. The red ruby in front giving off a bad scent to my nose. A scent of deception and lies. As Lady Stark put the necklace on the Red Priestess, the older woman's image changed. For me she never completely transformed but to others I knew the hag appeared youthful. Her tits plump and the rest of her body ripe for fucking.

A meal was served and the tense atmosphere lessened. I looked at Jorah and his face. His face, hands, and everything I could see. I wanted to spend my life with him and no one else. Bronn was a good fuck and friend, but once he left for Storm's End I would not cry too hard. I wouldn't stay up for endless nights thinking about him. Maybe I would visit him from time to time, but I didn't need him like I needed Jorah.

I looked at Jon and knew I had a duty. We both did. At least one day I would have enough children to not have to perform my material duties so often with him.  
* * *  
My footsteps had again brought me to the crypts of Winterfell. My connection to Jon and the Direwolves making it seem like the place was calling out to me. Like those buried here were calling me home. This wasn't my home. My home was the North as the Direwolves saw it. A territory that extended from places like Winterfell all the way past the wall. It extended to places where it was always winter with no ounce of warmth.

"You come down here a lot." Jon said and I turned to look at him.

I was standing in front of a Stark tomb. I read the name but had no recollection of the dead Stark. There was no importance yet the tomb had drawn me to it. I looked at my second husband who now stood beside me. He also looked at the tomb and I saw him straining to think of who this ancestor was.

"The crypts call to me." I told him. "I saw how you looked at Arya earlier. I'm wondering if you would prefer her in your bed."

"No," Jon said in utter disgust. "She is my sister. She will always be my sister. I'm a Stark, I will not commit incest."

"I don't know if you're lying to yourself or not."

He took my face roughly in his hands and kissed me. It was as if he were kissing away all thoughts of being pleasured by Arya. As if kissing me could erase all those base desires that he had to fight with. He pushed me against a wall and I put my hands around his neck.

"If you ever do bed her, tell me first." I breathed as he started to undress me. "I know what we're doing now is out of duty."

"It started that way for me." Jon admitted. "Now it's because I want to."

My tits were now exposed and Jon squeezed one. I bit my lips as I controlled my moans. Moans that were getting harder to control as he continued to squeeze it. It felt exciting to fuck here as it was wrong. There was something very wrong about this to my human side. A side that was being overpowered by my more animalistic nature.

Jon stopped touching my tits and used one hand to go down my now naked form. I moaned softly as one of his fingers brushed against my cunt. He kissed my neck and I got his pants down. It was hard to do this as he had started to finger me and all my body wanted to do was become lost in my husband's touch. But I was able to pull his pants down and see that his cock was hard. It was not as good as Jorah's but it would do. My body yearned for it now.

"Joooonnnn..." I moaned loudly.

"Do you really want to conceive our child down here?" Jon teased, kissing my tits as he fingered me.

"Yes."

The way I said it sounded more like I was a wounded deer than a Direwolf. It was high pitched and pup-like, but I didn't care. I just wanted my husband to fuck me. For a few minutes he continued to finger me and then he pulled out. He looked at me and I didn't care if he was thinking about Arya or Ygritte. All I cared about was that he fucked me.

Jon took me in his arms and pushed me against a wall yet again. I gasped in pleasure as his cock roughly entered me. My hands went around his neck again as I got lost in the euphoria of the moment. In and out his cock went. The wall behind me dug into my back more but I didn't care. His lips went from my mouth to my neck and to my ear.

He had to gently lower me to the ground as his thrusts became too rough for either of us to stand up. I felt like I was falling to the ground and it was only Jon's arms that saved me. Arms that were soon on either side of me.

"Oooh..." I moaned. "Oooh...ssss...essss..."

My legs stayed spread open as Jon continued. His moans were loud and turning into yells. For a moment I thought about what would happen if someone walked in. That moment passed as I didn't really care. I tore at Jon's clothing so that I was able to see his bare chest. I kissed it and I felt my husband losing control as I did so. His body started to shiver as he approached climax.

"Rin!" He yelled out as he came, his head leaning back.

"Oooh...yes!" I replied as I felt a child being conceived.

As soon as the joy started I felt an odd pain. I cried out and Jon exited me. I couldn't figure out why I was in pain as this had never happened before. The miscarriage with Franc hadn't happened at the point of conception.

"Can you stand?" Jon asked and I nodded.

Both of us got dressed as quickly as we could and then made our way out of the crypts. Once we left Jon shouted for a maester as we made our way back to our room. Jorah ran towards us with concern on his face. All the noise that my second husband had been making must have alerted him. Soon I was lying in my bed with my two loves on either side of me.

"What happened?" Jorah asked as a man looked over me.

"I conceived and then there was pain." I said through gritted teeth.

After an hour all three of us were left alone. There hadn't been anything wrong with me merely confusion on why I was experiencing any pain. I was worried that I would lose the child I felt earlier. I couldn't lose another child. I leaned on Jorah's chest and took comfort in Jon's head on my shoulder.

"We will figure this out, my love." Jorah promised me, running his fingers through my hair. "You will not lose a child."

"I know you are glaring at him, my love." I grinned, knowing the truth without needing to look. "Jon did nothing wrong. You of all people should know that I have had much rougher sex."

"We fucked in the crypts." Jon said ashamed. "Maybe it's the old gods being angry at me."

"You should have thought about that before damning our wife." Jorah replied.

The way he said 'our wife' was as if he were laying sole claim on me. They were quiet after that brief exchange but I had no doubt they would bring up the argument later. Most likely when I wasn't around them so that I wouldn't be disturbed. As long as their conflict stayed between them, I wouldn't argue. If Jorah and I weren't killed, we would live long after Jon had passed away. It wouldn't be that much time for Jorah to grit his teeth if he blamed Jon for anything bad that might happen to me.  
* * *  
Jorah and my swords clashed. We were fighting in Winterfell and it made me feel calm. As we moved and made blows, it was evident to all around that we were attuned with one another. He was my rider, husband, and soulmate. We had sparred against each other in Essos and now we did so again in the cold of Winterfell. Since I was pregnant, there was no more need to worry about how we made love.

"Arg!" Jorah said as he twisted away.

The motion caused him to nearly slam into a wall. As I made my way to use the opening, he turned so that my easy kill was gone. I paused and looked at the sweat running down his body. We had been sparring for a long time and yet we both still had energy.

"I remember our wedding night." I told him as I sheathed Alexander.

"That was a night." Jorah said as he sheathed his own sword.

I took his hands in mine and felt the blood course underneath. I felt his pulse quicken as we touched. He leaned down so that he could kiss me and I reveled in his taste. My nipples hardened as our kisses deepened. I ran my hands across his cheeks and felt myself grow weak. I needed him now. I wanted him badly.

"We should stop." Jorah said and looked at some of the people moving around us.

"Yeah, don't need to do it in the open." I replied with a nod.

"No, we need to stop until we know what's happened to you."

"I am sure it wasn't because of sex."

I walked to our room and he followed me. There was no more argument about if we should or shouldn't. He wanted me and I wanted him. As soon as we shut the door behind us, we had crossed the point of no return. My arms went around his neck and his hands went to my tits. His hands ran up and down them. He squeezed them.

"Jor...ah..." I started to moan.

He bent in front of me and pulled down my pants. I wasn't able to step out of them before he started kissing my inner thigh and eating me out. He ate me out so delicately that I could hardly think. Jon could do this but there was something about my first love. Something special. Just as I was about to fall down, Jorah stopped and I kicked my pants to the side.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. He moaned into my mouth and I could taste myself on him. I smiled as he turned me around and put both his hands down my shirt. The sound that came out of him was more bear than man. I doubted if I brought up any of his earlier fears he would care. I helped him take off my shirt. He moved me over to the bed as he undid his pants and took off his shirt. I was now bent over the bed waiting.

I heard them fall down and then he slapped my ass. I let out a yell of pleasure as he did so. I let out a moan of pleasure as he kissed my back which caused me to moan more. I moaned hoping that would set him off and he would finally offer me release. Jorah entered me and started his thrusts gentle. Gentle to the point of madness. I wanted him to fuck me and fuck me good. As I moaned he went even more gentle and I figured out his game. A game I was hopeless to play as my body betrayed me. I tried twisting around so I could fuck him myself, but he resisted. Maybe I really wanted him to play with me.

"Rin..." Jorah moaned as he used one hand to finger me.

Yes, I wanted him to play with me like this. I cried out in pleasure as I felt my body close to climax. Suddenly Jorah started to ride me and hard. I clutched at the bed and tried to stay stable. In and out he went. Faster and harder than a Dothraki riding a horse. With him fucking me I managed to climb on the bed. He exited me so that he could turn me over. While he held my arms above my head he entered my cunt.

"Yes!" I cried out. "Oh gods...ooooh...ooooh!"

Jorah did not go gently now. He rode my cunt harder than he had ridden my ass. Both of us were crying out now. I looked at his face as his mouth opened and shut with no reason. Animalistic sounds exited our mouths as we approached the edge.

"Riiiiin!" Jorah yelled out as he came.

"Jor...ah!" I yelled both because of his cum and my own orgasm.

We were sweating more than before and the scent of lovemaking hugged our bodies. He exited me and I lay in his arms. These were the moments I enjoyed. I wanted to spend my life with him and to forget the world. But I couldn't do that now as Daenerys had gone mad and left me with the duty of ruling the Seven Kingdoms.

"I love you, Rin." Jorah told me as he ran a hand down my stomach.

"I love you too, Jorah." I replied. "My love. The first man I ever loved."

I blinked.

Alex and I looked at each other. I had asked Alexander about bringing my husband to the Nightmare. It could be done but it was also risky. Even if it did work there was the fact that Alex was unsuited to the lands of Westeros and Essos.

"I can do it." I told Alex slowly. "But you'll be giving up everything here."

"There is nothing to live for but you." Alex replied.

"If by the end of everything you still want to follow me, I'll allow it."

I knew I could bring one person back but I didn't know how many I could carry.


	71. Chapter 71

"If you would just take me to Westeros I could figure this out." Alex said as he watched me.

I was currently going through paper files of medical findings. These were deemed unimportant as they hadn't helped to find a cure for the t-virus nor did they deal with any of the main illnesses currently plaguing the Nightmare. The only reason they were important to me was because they might unlock the key to the mystery I was having in Westeros. One of these files might tell me what was wrong with my body in my home reality. Alexander didn't have an answer but did say my pain sounded familiar. It had said the answer might be buried so it would look.

"There isn't much you could do there." I told him. "Even if we do get over there, you won't have the equipment to run any tests."

Alex wasn't happy but did start to help me. I didn't know what kind of information to look for as my pain was vague. I had already looked up about conception problems to no avail. The files Alex and myself looked through were made up of a mismatched collection of topics. For hours we continued to look trying to figure out the way the go about finding an answer.

"It could be a magical problem." Alex said as we took a break. "Our world has no magic like yours does."

"In other words searching will be useless." I replied leaning back in my chair.

"More than useless."

"Then why not tell me that hours ago?"

"I'm a scientist, Rin, so admitting to magic is not something I like to do."

I sighed. He was right as his profession would limit his point of view. People like him would have issues of pride that would distract them at key moments. Now that he brought up the truth I knew there was nothing for me to do here. At least in terms of searching for a cure for my illness. I would have to leave my unborn child to the whims of the gods. I did not like to bow to their wills and I wouldn't. I would allow them to play their games and then kill them if I didn't like the answer. I was not having another child taken from me.

"Let's go to bed." Alex said and I nodded.

It was hard to turn my mind away from the possible loss of a child. It was hard to distract myself. With the utmost courage I followed my husband. Instead of my worry I focused on the movements around me. A woman carried her child to one of the many rooms to change his diaper. He was crying out loudly and the smell of shit was strong. The woman looked embarrassed.

Further along a group of teenagers chatted away. They didn't act like their world had ended and that made me feel good. There was enough humanity left in this world to sustain the species when the time came to truly rebuild. Right now all humanity could do was survive long enough to see the end of zombies. One of the teenagers, a blonde girl, looked at me in fascination. I imagined that even now legends were forming. To her I wasn't just a person, I was a goddess. I nodded at her and she saluted me.

"Isaacs," She said, looking at me and trying to avoid Alex's eyes. "When can I join the fight? My mom says I'm too young."

"Every breath you take is a fight." I told her. "Everything you do here is helping to fight what the Umbrella Corporation has done to us. As for the killing part...are you training?"

"Yes."

"If we ever are at our most desperate hour, you can be called upon. But you are too young to risk for just any mission."

"And when I get older?"

"If this war is still raging you can join on any mission you're qualified for."

The girl looked so happy as she walked away. I wasn't letting young people fight because humanity needed to repopulate. While there were enough people to wage a war, I wouldn't risk humanity dying out because I let too many die. There was a time for war and a time to rebuild after the horrors.

When we reached our room, Alex opened the door for me and I went in. I fell onto our bed thinking about everything. My husband was soon by my side and I was in his arms. My body yearned for him and yet I didn't have the energy to make love to my husband. My tits called out to be sucked and bitten, yet I didn't want to move. The worry about losing a future child made me unable to move.

"You experienced pain at the moment of conception." Alex said as he realized I wasn't in the mood to have sex. "I don't think that was anything to do with the child itself. The pain you felt was much too soon."

"What if it was me seeing the child die?" I asked.

"You have many powers, my love, but prophecy doesn't seem to be one of them."

Prophecy was what Daenys Targaryen had. The ability had allowed her to save her House from the Doom of Valyria. This caused House Targaryen, a small House like my own, to survive with dragons and therefore become strong. House Kaari wasn't known for its prophetic ability. We were known for our vast magical abilities, though.

"All you can do is wait." He said and I slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.  
* * *  
"Noah," I told the AI. "Are you sure those are all the recorded places Alice has under her control?"

I was currently in a round room that was always kept pristine. In the center was a holographic map that would change based on the user's needs. Right now I was looking over data needed to make a decision. The Kaari were divided and it was up to me to make the final call. The most important thing the Mormonts currently had to deal with was spreading the cure. Once the cure was spread enough, attention could be spared to making full out war with Wesker. A sizeable area had been found that would spread the cure. The weather would be right for months and it was an area that humans traveled through. More people meant more people that would be transformed back to normal or vaccinated against future infections.

The problem was that there were rumors of Alice being near the area. Besides her being able to convince people to not become vaccinated, she could also lay down a deadly attack. Alex and Sam wanted to attack any Alice clones and supporters in the area to make sure the cure could be distributed safely. K-Mart and Khaleesi were of the mind of making the cure area smaller so that we wouldn't have to attack Alice. The first opinion showed a need to fight and the second showed kindness to my feelings towards Alice. She was not my friend and yet I didn't want to harm her if I didn't have to.

So it was up to me to decide which was the better route to go. To either attack or change the distribution area. This was why I was in the room. I wouldn't leave until I figured out a solution to tell the others.

"Yes, Isaacs." Noah replied. "Those are all the areas. Would you want me to add minor sightings to the map?"

"Yes." I said.

Red, the color I had chosen for Alice, spread more densely on the map. It seemed as if there was a hand about to curl around the cure distribution area. I had to remind myself that the added red was merely minor sightings. This could mean Alice or her allies had appeared in the area briefly. Possibly only one or two minor members of her team at that. Still it meant that the distribution area could become compromised and quickly.

"Give an estimate how long Alice has been around the distribution zone." I told Noah.

"One month at most." Noah said after a brief pause. "Most likely less."

If that were true then Alice wouldn't have been able to fortify any real stronghold. At least not to such an extent that the Mormonts would have problems overpowering her. I could simply do what my husbands wanted and crush Alice so that the distribution area would be secure. That would be simple and easy, yet I was unsure about that plan. Not only would it cause a further divide between Alice and myself, there was the matter of innocents being harmed. It was my caring for innocents that had started me along this path and I wouldn't give up their lives easily.

"Shut off the holograms, Noah." I said and the AI did so. "Inform the Kaari to go to the Council room. Tell them I have made a decision."

I walked out of the room and towards my destination. As I walked the humans looked at me in worry. I was walking with more purpose than I usually did. It was as if I were a wolf about to chase his prey. Near the Council room I saw Chris. He looked at me and I at him. We started to head towards the Council room together. He was of high enough rank, being the leader of the Rasiki, to join in on any Council meeting if he wanted. He usually avoided them, though.

"I assume you made a decision." Chris said.

"Yes." I replied.

"And I also assume some of the Kaari won't be happy."

"Can you guess which ones?"

Talking with him felt good. He was a good friend and had accepted I felt no love for him. To this day I had to be reminded that he was the true father of Alec Isaacs. I had to be reminded that we both had lost a son when Alec had died.

"Alexander and Samuel." Chris replied and then grinned when he saw he was right. "Those two want to fight even when there are other options."

"Alex nearly destroyed the world on accident." I pointed out. "Sam is still angry about being grown instead of born. I keep both in control and they will both do what I want."

"I know Alexander will but I'm not so sure about Samuel. Alexander was a good leader while we thought you were dead. Eve helped him hold onto any bit of sanity. Not that he'll ever admit that. Well, at least to me."

Alex had done well in my absence. He had been able to hold on. He had thought he had lost me a second time and yet reacted with strength I didn't know he had. He was willing to deal with the pain the second time and hold on when there was no hope. I loved my first husband and it was moments like these that I could tell there was something to love.

"No, he won't admit that." I admitted. "He'll see doing so as some kind of weakness."

"Do you think that Claire is still alive?" Chris asked while trying to hide his fear.

I had met both Claire and Chris. They had been good to me and yet now Claire was an enemy. If there was a battle she might die by a Mormonts' hand. I couldn't risk having others die so that she might live. It wasn't a risk I could take and Chris knew that. I could tell that he knew that by the pain in his voice. He had told me before that sometimes he had nightmares about killing Claire. The worst part, he had said, was getting praised for it.

"Your sister's death would have been reported." I reassured him. "She is still alive."

"Do you think she will switch sides?" Chris asked.

"The offer is always open to those on opposing sides. I don't know if she'll accept, though. All reports show that she is intensely loyal to Alice."

"And probably thinks I'm some damn traitor."

This time Chris couldn't hide his pain. This thought had broken him. He and his sister had been extremely close before I had driven them apart. I wanted to go back in time and make my answer one of hope. But I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't pretend that the truth was anything but terrible. I had grown up in a harsh reality where if you hid from the truth you would die.

"You aren't a traitor, Chris." I told him. "One day Claire will see that."

"One day." He said with a dismissive tone.

Once I approached the Council room doors Chris went away. It might be that the pain of killing Claire was hurting him or he just didn't want to join. Usually it was the latter that made him have to be updated about anything important the Kaari had said.

Upon entering the room I saw that everyone was here. K-Mart, Khaleesi, Alex, and Sam all looked at me with intense interest. In a few short sentences I would make some happy and some mad. I took my seat just to buy myself some time to think about how I would word my decision.

"Alex and Sam have a good idea of what to do." I said and my two husbands looked pleased with themselves. "Going over the data it doesn't appear like Alice could have hoped to get a stronghold. Killing them would be more than easy. However, many innocents could die in that process. The whole point of making a cure distribution zone is to save as many lives as possible. Killing Alice and her allies will destroy that. Worse, it may make it easier for Alice to turn others against us. It is more than human to attack anything when you're angry."

Khaleesi and K-Mart seemed pleased about this outcome. My husbands, on the other hand, didn't look happy. They looked at me but said no word. We were married and could speak without saying anything. I knew they would calm down soon but, in the mean time, they would be far from happy. Sam still had rage towards Wesker and needed a reason to kill. He was now trained well enough to actually fight and I wouldn't be surprised if he had made his decision purely to join in on the mission.

"So you want to make the distribution zone smaller?" Sam asked angrily. "If the whole point of this mission is to save innocents, your decision doesn't make sense. Those people you say you care about will die."

"It is uncertain if they will die or not." I pointed out. "We can give them the cure later and it will be just as effective. The only certainty we have of them dying is if we have a show of force around the distribution zone."

Sam couldn't argue that point. He was angry, not stupid. Khaleesi's stomach showed a slight bulge indicating her pregnancy. Her and Hail Ocampo had decided to use a donor to have a kid. My daughter smiled at me as she ran her hand down her belly. For once she was not seeking to leave Winterfell and neither was her wife. My daughter's pregnancy was probably the reason she hadn't suggested an attack on Alice. We shared a brief smile and then my attention was drawn back to the moment.

"I can start figuring out ways to plan the new distribution zone." K-Mart offered. "I want us to still distribute the cure as much as possible."

"You can have that task." I said with a nod. "I'll trust you to make your own team."

K-Mart grinned. Even though she was now a leader she had a childish appearance to her. One of joy and love. I hoped that Lei would be able to retain such a pup-like attitude once the wars were over. One could only hope that light like theirs wouldn't fade forever from this world.  
* * *  
I held out my hand and a field formed around me. Khaleesi had released her own psychic burst at that exact moment that crashed into it. The sound of a large explosion and the feeling of a light breeze happened when they met. There was no one around us as we were using a private sparring area.

"Dammit." Khaleesi said and then ran at me.

She held out her sword and with a wave of her hand tried to push me back. At that exact moment I jumped away and went to attack her side. Her blade met Jorah and she was pushed back a few inches by the impact. I swung my weapon's smooth side at her torso and I stopped just short of actually hitting her.

"Once this child is born we can finally spar like before." Khaleesi said.

My daughter hadn't even flinched as if she knew in her heart I wouldn't risk hurting a child. I would never risk harming her. Our friendship had been formed on the bonds of trust. Trust that had allowed us to be friends after she had found out the truth of her creation. She had been made to be a toy for me and she had become so much more than that. She had become a daughter, ally, and friend.

"And I'll have to deal with the annoyances of having you try and leave Winterfell every chance you get." I replied.

"Maybe by the time my child is born the war will be over." Khaleesi pointed out. "Is it wrong that I want the war to always be there? That whenever I think of a time without war I feel confused."

"You were created to fight, daughter, and so your emotions make sense. If there is nothing to fight then what is your purpose."

"You never thought of those questions?"

"Out in the wild the only purpose is to survive."

My pack was a time of my life I was always thinking about. It had formed me into the person I was today. The scars were evident in the most simple of my actions. It was a time I yearned to go back to and a time that I could never visit again. I had tried to go back to my nomad days after the death of my son Jeor. That hadn't worked out and I had again found myself in the company of Daenerys Targaryen. Again I had found myself bearing the children of Jorah Mormont.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I could feel snow underneath me. The harsh winds of the North tore at my skin. Another person would have cried out in fear. I felt no fear as this was home. I wondered what would happen if I ever reached my pack's territory again. I wondered if it would still feel like home to me.

"You miss it, don't you?" Khaleesi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It was a simpler time." I admitted. "A time I didn't have any of the worries that I have now."

"You grew up."

"As did you."

She put a hand on her stomach and smiled. She and Hail had had sex with another man. My daughter had wanted one thing about her that wasn't manufactured. That she could call her own. I didn't look up who the man was as I felt that was very private information.

The door opened and both of us turned. There was Alex standing in the doorway. Sometimes he came to me to help and sometimes he had that look in his eyes. It was a subtle look that most didn't notice but I did. I knew what it meant and I started to grow wet.

"Khaleesi, I need to go now." I told her. "My husband needs me."

"I bet he does." Khaleesi said under her breath.

As I walked away I reflected on the fact that my daughter would never accept my second husband. I didn't expect her to as he had made her. He was the one that created her to be nothing but a toy to his loving wife. She had been made for me and sometimes, if I let myself think about it, I felt sick about the thought.

"It's dangerous to spar with a pregnant woman." Alex said as we walked down the halls.

"You say it like that as if you care." I replied.

"I don't but you do."

Quickly I could see where our destination would lead us. We were heading towards the park where there were many hidden areas to fuck in. I paid attention to those around us while making sure not to get into an unneeded conversation. I nodded my head as a few saluted. A few children ran towards me but their parents stopped them. They weren't naive to what my husband's now not subtle glances at me meant.

Alex pressed on the pad to open a door to the park for me. The chilly winds indicated that soon winter would be here. He rushed off and I followed him. He must have been planning this for some time. For the past week Eve and Eyrie had not given us any peace. Thankfully there were three of us to help with the burden.

I wrapped my arms around Alex's neck and we kissed. I leaned back into one of the trees that helped hide us from view. Our kisses deepened and Alex put his hands on my waist. My pack wasn't the only time of simplicity compared to now. When I had been my husband's captive, a toy for him to play with, things had been much simpler. When he had freed me from his torments, things had been much simpler. There had been no Mormonts and I hadn't been in charge of a war.

"You need to relax, my love." Alex said as he pulled down the zipper on my top.

"I am trying." I told him.

He took off my top and threw it to the ground. He kissed the tops of my tits before started to undo my bra. I closed my eyes and focused only on him. I focused only on what my body was yearning for.

I blinked.

"The only man you love in this world." Jorah said. "I can tell the way you look at Jon you don't love him."

"I have to do my duty to my House and the Realm." I said sadly. "I do like him. He has a good heart and treats me well at love making."

I did love Jorah more than Jon. I loved Jorah in a way I could never love Jon. And, in turn, Jon could never love me like he had Ygritte. Maybe he was honest in saying he no longer fucked me out of duty, but out of a yearning to do so. Maybe he was really hiding his true feelings for Arya when he made love to me.


	72. Chapter 72

"Tomorrow we go." I said as I got dressed.

I looked to see my two husbands also getting dressed for the day. Last night they had been touching a little more than before. Usually they seemed to only touch when they had to, especially when we all fucked together, but last night their fingers lingered on the other's. I knew that Jorah would not admit anything yet as he was probably debating inside his own head. Jon, on the other hand, I wasn't too sure about. If they were developing sexual feelings towards each other I didn't mind. It would work better for all three of us if we were sexually interested in each other. It would make lovemaking more pleasing.

"We should go sooner." Jorah said as he finished. "We've already lingered here too long."

"After we defeat Daenerys Targaryen we will fight against the Night's King." I pointed out. "This might be the last bit of rest we will have for a long time."

Jon didn't say anything but there was a helpless look when I mentioned the Night's King. The creature had been a foe for my second husband for a very long time. He had seen the army of the dead and had become obsessed with defeating it. I didn't blame him for his obsession as it might end up saving the Realm.

A few minutes later and all three of us walked out of our room. We went our separate ways. I headed for Ser Barristan's room to see him. There was hardly a moment I could find to talk to him now that I was at Winterfell. Most conversations were for business and nothing else. It would be good when these wars were over and I could actually talk to others.

"Ser Barristan?" I asked right before knocking on his door.

A minute later and it opened revealing a mostly undressed Lord Commander of my Queensguard. His eyes and body were ready to deal with any danger while his mind seemed to linger in sleep. He was loyal to me and I felt bad for ever putting my personal feelings before his honor. It was something Daenerys would have done. I was supposed to be different.

"Is there a problem?" He asked and I noticed the sword in his hand.

"I want to talk to you in private." I told him and he nodded.

I walked into his room and he shut the door. He continued to stand as did I. His room was simple as were the furnishings in it. There were just the bare essentials here. He had refused a better room. That might have been done to earn my favor.

"I want to apologize for being so callous to you before." I told Selmy. "I shouldn't have let my own feelings towards you make me doubt you."

"It is your right as queen." Selmy pointed out. "Who you appoint to be your Lord Commander is your decision alone."

"A position like the one you have should only have the best person for the job. You are one of the best fighters in Westeros. You are also extremely loyal. Not making you the Lord Commander of my Queensquard is a mark against me. I should not rule by pure emotion. I should rule by what is best for the Realm."

Selmy nodded. There was a pause and I could tell he was thinking of asking me a sensitive question. Whatever it was I would answer it. He more than deserved my respect after what I had done. There was silence for awhile and I focused on any sound and smell I could pick up.

"May I be frank, Your Grace?" Selmy finally asked.

"You may, Ser Barristan." I replied.

"I did what I had to do to protect Daenerys. Jorah was never going to tell her the truth so the duty fell to me."

While my husband was honorable there was no doubt in my mind the man was correct. Jorah would always have had to be pushed into confessing the truth. Still, Daenerys could have let him explain himself more fully. She could have been kinder to the man who had risked everything for her. Yet she had sent him away. It had fallen to Selmy to tell my former queen the truth.

"You could have told her to restrain herself when talking to Jorah." I argued. "She could have avoided him having grey scale in the first place."

"I did not know him as well as she did." Selmy said. "If I had known him I would've reacted differently. What I saw was a man who had lied once and might done so again. I couldn't risk Daenerys' safety for a man I didn't really know."

Selmy brought up good points that I couldn't disagree with. He had cared for his queen and had merely done what he thought was best. I could see there was no cruelty in his heart. Indeed once he had been given the rank of Lord Commander of my Queensguard he had protected Jorah with utmost diligence. There was always going to be a part of me that blamed him and yet I could feel forgiveness start to seep into me.

"You did what you thought was right." I replied. "You protected Daenerys when she was still a good woman. I will make sure that if you ne-"

"No," Selmy said. "You feeling protective of your husband is to be commended. You take his honor seriously."

I nodded and then left his room. I reached out with my senses to find Jorah. The man whose presence could make me tense with lust. If I had to pick a favorite lover, it would be him. As I walked through Winterfell people looked at me with fear in their eyes. Not fear for me but fear from the knowledge that once I left things would not be easy for a long time.

I found my first love standing in the snow and watching as people went by. In his eyes I could see he was distant. He was considering something important. I stood beside him and I leaned against him. No one paid us much mind and I was glad.

"What do you think about Jon?" I asked once everyone had left.

"He's a good man." Jorah replied. "He was raised by Lord Eddard Stark and my father trusted him."

He put a hand on Longclaw and sighed. He still didn't like that I had forced him to take back his ancestral blade. Even after everything he had done, he still thought he wasn't a worthy son. My husband had done and risked more than most. Yet he still undervalued himself. If not for the fact his blade was proven to be Lightbringer, he would not have accepted his fate as Azor Ahai.

"I'm not talking about his honor." I said. "I'm talking about how you think of him sexually."

Jorah was quiet for some time. I allowed him to choose his words. He might be embarrassed for his feelings. He might even think himself not worthy for the much younger man. I could see why Jon would be desirable as there were moments I lusted for him. Short bursts that made me crave his touch.

"I'm starting to think of him in that manner." Jorah admitted. "When I see him riding you, it makes me feel a type of longing I've never felt before. I've always been attracted to women and it's strange for me to admit that's changed. Then I think about how I would be disloyal to you if I fucked him without you there."

"I fuck him when you're not around." I pointed out. "I fuck you when he's not around. We're all married. It's actually a relief that you may be getting feelings for him. Lovemaking with you both is wonderful and yet...there's always something off. Like you're too scared to touch each other. I get it with Alex and Sam since their situation is not normal. But you and Jon are two completely different people with two different sets of DNA."

"I'm wondering if you have another reason for telling me this."

"I'm not telling you that you can fuck him just so I can watch. It will be easier for all of us if we all want to make love to each other."

Jorah took my hands in his and kissed them. He kissed my lips. I then rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. I let his smell fill my nose and forgot the world. It was so easy to forget everything that was going on when my love was with me. When we weren't discussing serious issues. When we could just be human.

"So when are you going to tell him?" I asked Jorah.

"For this I think it is better if I show him instead of tell." He replied and I could imagine a smile on his lips. "You and I didn't say much when we made love that first night."

"That night seems like a different age."

"It was a good time. Daenerys was herself and I was healed."

I remembered her rushing to hug me. I remembered the conversations I had had with her. She had been arrogant, yes, but not a bad ruler as long as she had good advisors. Her downfall had been who she had taken to bed. Daario had nearly succeeded at killing her while Yara had driven her mad. If Jorah had been in her bed she could've avoided madness. Yet then he wouldn't be mine and I couldn't live without his comfort. Was I really risking the Seven Kingdoms just to be with the man I loved?

"After all this is over we can travel to Essos." Jorah promised me. "You can see your father again."

"I don't know if a visit there will be good for the Realm." I said.

"We can leave Jon in charge while we are away."

"Maybe by that point you'll feel a need for him to always be in your bed."

Jorah smiled at that and we started to walk around Winterfell. Again there was a need in me to go into the crypts. There was something pulling me there and I didn't know why. If my father had been a Stark, it could be him that was calling to me. I didn't think this likely as I had explored the large area a lot. I followed my feelings and always ended up in front of a different tomb. If my father had been a Stark and was calling out to me, I would've found his tomb the first time I had gone down.

"Are you nervous about seeing Lyanna?" I asked him.

"I don't think nervous is the right word." Jorah replied. "I gave her responsibilities because I was a poor son. I sold people into slavery for a wife that wasn't worth my time. I tarnished the honor of my House because I needed to keep my wife happy. A wife I married for love."

"So you're scared about meeting your cousin."

"Very much so. She has become a good ruler in her own rights which means she is more than fierce. She takes her duties seriously which means she might not forgive me. She might see that my sins are too great and so deny me forgiveness."

"What will that mean for me and Jon?"

We were to be wed officially tonight. I didn't hold it to any great importance as it was something for duty. It was also going to be small as we would have to leave in the morning. After the wars were won there could be a bigger wedding in King's Landing if my subjects insisted. There could be feasting and drinking for weeks if they wanted.

"Lyanna seems to admire Jon." Jorah said. "At least from what I've heard."

"Yes, she does seem to be a contributing factor to him becoming King in the North." I agreed. "Which means if she isn't disgusted by him allying himself with me, she may support you because she supports him."

"It is disappointing that she will be giving up a possible marriage to House Stark."

From what I had learned about House Stark and Mormont, such a marriage would be ideal. My husband's House had supported House Stark for many generations. So allying the two Houses by blood would have been ideal. Lyanna was very young but for such a strong leader, she might have already thought of a marriage with Jon for the same reason I had married him: political reasons.

"If I have male heirs then I see no problem with marrying to House Mormont." I replied. "Solidifying a tie with the crown."

"Which you hope to make different than it is now." Jorah stated.

"It is a slow change but hopefully within our lifetime the wheel will start to break. It will start to fall apart and soon after we die, it will be gone. All memory of it as if a dream. It is what Daenerys would have wanted."

If that is what she had really wanted. I had begun to doubt her need to get rid of the wheel a long time ago. The only way I could convince myself she wanted to change everything was that she hadn't yet understood what she had meant. She hadn't yet learned what changing things would entail. But if she had kept her sanity she would have started breaking the wheel. Words would have changed into action. Ideas would have provided the strength for her future.

"Yes, she would have wanted that." Jorah said sadly as he become lost in his memories.  
* * *  
"Jaime." I said as I walked up to the knight.

I could smell the scent of Lei having been to his room recently. They were the only two Lannisters left now. They were the only ones to be able to carry on their family's name. It was a fear I was very familiar with as I was the last of House Kaari. If I were to be honest with myself I would remember us Kaari were not just a House, we were a species. A species that came from the last dragon.

"Your wedding should be soon." Jaime said. "You deserve to be happy with what you have done for the Realm."

"For what I have done for Lei, you mean." I replied. "Even after I failed to save your brother."

"What I think of more than the death of Tyrion is that you were saving him. That you would keep your word like I kept mine."

There was silence as I thought of what to say next. I hadn't talked to Jaime often and I should've since Tyrion died. Since Cersei had died. I had given him some words of comfort after the death of his family members but not as much as Lei. Maybe that was because Jaime had survived his darkness while Lei only had known the light before.

"What was it like killing the Mad King?" I asked.

"You're worried about how you'll kill Daenerys, aren't you?" Jaime replied. "I would say Jorah will kill her but you don't seem too keen on obeying a prophecy."

"What happens happens. It seems that those humans who try to get prophecies fulfilled cause more harm than good. They get too obsessed with a prophecy and then abandon all that made them human."

"Like Rhaegar."

Rhaegar had been obsessed with finding the Prince Who Was Promised. Jon's father had been the center of Robert's Rebellion. If there was a case to be made about not following prophecies, it was Rhaegar. Though, by the end of the wars, he might be proven right in the end. His obsession might bear fruit.

"Yes, him." I said with a nod. "How did it feel when you killed the Mad King? Did it start to eat away at you then or sometime after?"

"Any pain was caused by people not understanding what I had done." Jaime said honestly. "It was caused by the name 'Kingslayer' being thrown around like an insult. No one knew that I had saved many people. Each time that title was used I felt more of me being eaten away. Killing the Mad King was easy by comparison."

"You didn't exactly tell others why you killed the king. Of course they wouldn't understand."

"They should've at least been grateful that such a person didn't sit on the throne any longer. They should've at least questioned why I had killed and not assumed the worst."

I would not argue about how he should've told others even though it would've saved him some pain. It would've brought light to the wildfire problem that Cersei had exploited. It would have made people think him more honorable than they did. I would not argue that point because it would change nothing. Jaime had made his decision in the past and I had made the decision to tell everyone the truth in the present.

"I'll have the opposite problem." I told Jaime. "People will praise me for killing Daenerys and not remember how good of a friend she was to me. How devoted both Jorah and myself were to her. The worst part is that the majority of people will never know."

"And afterwards I'm sure there will be a feast." Jaime agreed. "People singing songs of you, Jorah, and Jon. They'll sing songs that will cement your reign on the blood of your friend. I never knew Daenerys before she came here so I gladly won't be able to join in on your sorrows."

"She was always arrogant, but she was restrained. Vicious and impulsive, yet reserved. I knew that war changes people but I didn't realize what that meant. I thought Daenerys would be changed and yet still be my friend."

I had thought Jorah and I would still be loyal to our queen while rebuilding House Kaari. I would find the Targaryen I had sensed and I would have his children. There would be peace after all the fighting. But then Daenerys had taken the advice of Yara Greyjoy and betrayed her friends. Killing her would not be a joy for me but it would be better than seeing the heartache on Jorah's face. While she had been a dear friend of mine, she had been a woman Jorah had pursued as a lover and then saw as a daughter. Me killing her would not be as painful as what my first husband would have to endure if he did the same deed.

"Has Lei looked after your problem?" Jaime asked as I started to leave.

"She thinks my future child will be born healthy." I told him. "Alexander says the same but seems to think my child will be much different than I expected. I don't know what he means by that."

Both Jaime and I were aware that I always bestowed a gift on my children. So both of us were now confused that my sword had warned me of what had become a common occurrence. I left shortly after that.  
* * *  
I dug my claws into the snowy ground. The claws on my wings and those on my feet were tensed. I was about to take off and make the journey to Bear Island. Jorah was on my back and Jon was on Rhaegal. The wedding the night before had worn us both out and yet we were prepared to make the journey today. My second husband still seemed confused about how to ride a dragon. It was lucky that Rhaegal liked him and allowed him to make his mistakes.

The rest of my dragons were in the sky and my men that were traveling on foot looked more than prepared to go towards the fight. I had decided not to make a grand speech as speed was of the essence. I hadn't even allowed time to rest a full night as the newly risen sun showed. I took one last look at Jon and remembered the night before. Jorah hadn't yet told the Stark his feelings but had showed extra attention to him. That had confused Jon but he had seemed to more than enjoy it.

I took to the sky. It took a little under a minute to gain good altitude. The other dragons roared in delight once they saw me and Rhaegal. Arya from on top of Viserion gave Jon a very loving look. He returned it with a smile. Then we all started moving away from Winterfell. All except Arya who was staying there. Jon had said there must always be a Stark at Winterfell and Arya would fulfill that role. She did not like it as it kept her away from a big battle. Like how Khaleesi kept trying to go off on missions to escape the boredom of staying still.

We approached Bear Island much too soon for my liking. Jorah tightened his grip as he looked down on the home he had disgraced. Down below were Rasiki guarding Lyanna Mormont from harm. They looked up at us and didn't attack. I circled around the island until the Greyjoy fleet was able to transport my men to the island. This took some time as they had made a blockade around Jorah's home as to make attacks less likely.

Jorah directed me where to land and Jon followed. Looking at the island, really looking at it, I imagined what growing up had been like for him. Upon touching down my husband got off and I transformed into a human. Mormont soldiers lead us to where Lyanna would be meeting us.

Upon arriving in a great hall, my sickly green eye was immediately drawn to who could only be Lyanna Mormont. She was young and small but had the same demeanor as her cousin did. The same show of strength under a scowl that could make a dragon run in fear. She had to be strong or else her House would've fallen many years ago. A Rasiki was on either side of their charge, something the young Lady did not seem to like but wouldn't disagree with.

I blinked.

Alex let my bra fall to the ground as he put one of my tits in his mouth. I put my hands on a tree behind me so I could balance myself. He took my nipple between his teeth and bit gentle. I moaned softly, the sound nearly a whisper. I looked down at my husband's hair and thought of what his face would look like covered in my cum.

"I'm relaxed, my love." I told him and he stood up.

"If only I could have you to myself again." Alex replied. "No clone and no kids. Just us."

I smiled sadly at him. Both of us wanted the simplicity of our former lives back.


	73. Chapter 73

"For now it can be just us, Alex." I said and he smiled at me.

His kisses trailed from my lips, to my neck, and to my tits. He spent time kissing them and sucking them. Flicking my nipples with his tongue which made me moan. When my fingers dug into his back he stopped and let his kisses wander again. Quickly and smoothly he undressed me. He lightly kissed my cunt and I moaned loudly while biting my lower lip.

Alex kissed my inner thighs and I made sure I was propped up securely by the tree behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as he started to eat me out. He did so slowly and carefully. His tongue and lips skilled after knowing me so long.

"Al...ex..." I moaned. "Yes...ess...oooh..."

As I started to feel my mind slipping into a purely animalistic state, I used my dragon's gift to undress him. I did so quickly and made sure not to tear any of his clothing. Soon I was looking at my love's naked form. He was slightly more muscular than when I had first seen him. Alex had wanted to make sure that he could protect me if need be.

He looked up at me as he continued to eat me out. I moaned louder and louder as he continued. My body started to shiver and then I leaned back with my mouth agape. As I yelled out in pleasure Alex turned me around so my face was on the tree. His hands moved up and down my sides. He stuck a finger in my cunt and I turned my head around to kiss him. I tasted myself on his lips. My hands clutched on the tree as he continued to kiss and finger me.

"Rii..." Alex moaned.

My husband removed his finger and placed his hands on mine. He lightly took one of my ears in his teeth and pulled before entering my ass. I loved the feel of his cock in every orifice. I grabbed the tree harder to steady myself. His thrusts started gentle and then they increased. He bit my shoulder to contain his cries of pleasure. His bite sent a new kind of pleasure through me. The thought that I could make my husband so thoughtless made me extremely aroused.

Right as I felt him about to cum, I pushed him out of me. I pushed him to the ground and straddled him. He was shocked for a moment and then his hands were on my ass. They squeezed my cheeks and gave my ass a few good slaps. All this happened as I started to ride him. I had become so used to his motions and sounds he made that I easily got swept up in his euphoria.

"Ooh..." I breathed and leaned down to kiss him.

Alex put his hands on my back as my movements became more frantic. He kissed me and our kisses became just as ferocious as every move I made.

"I love you, Rin, I love you." Alex said just as his body tensed.

I kissed his neck and I felt him shiver. As he came, his cum so sweet inside of me, he yelled out. He yelled my name and pushed me on my back. He fucked me like he were a rabid Direwolf. He kissed and bit me in equal measure and I felt myself on the verge of climaxing.

"Ah!" I yelled out in pleasure. "Oooh...Al...ess..."

"Iiin..." He moaned and thrust deep inside of me as we came together.

I smiled as I sensed a new life starting to grow inside of me. This conception felt normal and reminded me that I could create life. I wasn't just a killer but someone who gave life. Eve and Eyrie proved that I could keep my children alive. There was hope for me and for my offspring.

"Will Eve be getting a brother or a sister?" Alex asked as he exited me.

"Who knows." I said. "It's too early to tell."

Once my husband got up he offered me his hand. I took it and found myself in a tight embrace with him. The scent of our love making was strong. What made it even better was knowing that I was the only one Alex thought of this way. Everyone else could burn but me, Eve, and Eyrie were to be protected at all costs.

"I love you, Rin." He said, looking down at me.

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Alex." I said, looking up at him.

"That is probably true."  
* * *  
"Triplets?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes," She replied. "They'll be born healthy as your last two were. Unlike Eyrie, there will be no one trying to eat your three new young ones once they are born."

The woman had a smile that wavered but then righted itself when I didn't appear mad. Alex, Sam, Eve, and Eyrie were all around me. Eve was holding Eyrie and my husbands were holding my hands. This was what I was fighting for. This was why I would risk everything. I wanted everyone to experience such moments of being together. Life was not just fighting, it was living. Something that would be much easier once the world had been reclaimed by humanity.

"Triplets." Alex said and squeezed my hand.

"You're sure there are triplets?" I asked again.

"Yes," She said with a smile. "I am sure. I want to make sure that you are certain about not giving birth at Winterfell. It will be much safer."

"The men around me will be only the most loyal. I am doing as much screenings as possible."

"There is always a chance of a mistake. Of something going wrong. I know how much your children mean to you, Isaacs."

It was a slightly foolish idea to give birth away from Winterfell. K-Mart had reconfigured the cure distribution zone and I wanted to go. I wanted to see my plan in motion as it was as sweet as childbirth to me. The cure distribution zones were highly important to the plan to cure the t-virus on a global scale. Mormonts were still giving the cure in areas in a manner that seemed random. The majority of distributions had to appear random or risk our enemies figuring us out. If things became too predictable then Wesker or Alice would plan an ambush. I wouldn't risk my men's lives for nothing.

"They mean a lot to me." I admitted. "I will make sure my children are safe while helping with the goals of the Mormonts. I am a leader so I don't have the luxury of remaining seated."

"Forgive me for my bluntness, Isaacs, but Khaleesi is taking some time away from missions." The doctor replied. "A child being born in safety will give it a higher likelihood of living."

"The doctors I choose to help me give birth will be extremely talented in their fields as well as loyal. Where I will give birth won't be as pristine as this place, but it will be clean with people ready to serve me."

The doctor saw there was no polite way to continue to argue, so she stopped. In a few short minutes she had left the room which left me alone with my family. Eve handed me Eyrie and I took him in my arms. He had grown and I hoped that he would continue living for many years after I left. I hoped that Sam and Alex would be good protectors for him.

"So I can have multiple sisters?" Eve asked, her eyes shining with happiness.

"I thought you wanted brothers." I said.

"I want sisters now."

A rare grin graced the lips of Sam. She would change her mind many times as the young often do. Eyrie cried out and then I smelled shit in his pants. Alex reached down to take our son and went over to a counter to change our son's diaper. After a minute of searching he found a few spare diapers and continued on with his task.

"You'll have to come up with three new names." Sam said as we watched Alex while Eve did her best to stay still.

"If I have at least one daughter I'm thinking of naming her Hisara." I replied. "She was the Lady who found the ice dragons. She also tried to make ice and fire dragon hybrids."

"What's your name?" Eve asked as she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Rin."

"No, that's the name Father gave you in Essos. What's your real name?"

"I never thought to ask. I didn't even know my mother or father."

I hardly remembered the day my pack rescued me. I knew the scent of my mother was strong and smelled like fire. A fire that had been burning since the Targaryen's genocide of my House and would die off with me. Unless I had children with Jon Snow. I would be the first and last true Kaari in the Nightmare. Then again the Kaari were all about change and I had given the majority of my children gifts. What if I didn't have to have children with Jon? What if all of my children would be the start of a new human line of Kaari? Then my House wouldn't die, it would just evolve into something else. It might have been my fear of changing and failure that had held that thought back.

"What's a popular Kaari name?" Eve asked.

"Hisara." Alex said as he returned with Eyrie in his arms. "Lady Hisara discovered ice dragons. She was also the one to make ice and fire dragons a reality. The next stage of evolution for her House."

I smiled at him. He had remembered the history of my House. I wondered if he had remembered such information just to prove he could survive in Westeros. That when he traveled with me he wasn't going to a land he knew nothing about. That would solve one of his problems once he traveled but not all of them. My husband would need to learn how to properly survive without all the luxuries he now had. He would have to learn to live in a completely different society.

When I had mentioned bringing Alex to both Jorah and Jon, they had two very distinct opinions. Jorah didn't like sharing me with yet another man and was wary as he had heard stories about the doctor. Jon, on the other hand, was extremely confused. Eventually he decided he didn't mind. Later I had calmed Jorah down and he grudgingly agreed.

"Is that your name?" Eve inquired.

"Maybe it is." I replied. "Maybe my real name is Hisara Kaari."

"I like mom better. Are you sure mom isn't a popular Kaari name?"

I didn't reply and merely laughed. Such a simple question. Much simpler than the many that had been going through my mind as of late. Should I answer my daughter like a mother or a teacher? Should I let her live in a fantasy world or make her face reality like I had done when I was young?

"No," I told her and she frowned. "Though I am sure in Old Valyria there were many endearing terms for mom. Why wouldn't that be the case? We give life to the world. When the t-virus is wiped from this world and the flame of Umbrella extinguished, it will be mothers that will be able to rebuild the world anew."

"So should I be a mom when I get older?" Eve asked.

"It will be for you to decide. If the world needs more young then there should be many breeders. But I hope when you get older that doesn't have to be the case."

"We can always create humans." Sam replied. "Just enough so that woman aren't forced to be used."

"I'm sure that will break some ethical codes." Alex said softly. "People might see their neighbors as abominations and us as devils."

I was glad Khaleesi wasn't here. She would point out that Alex's real reason against Sam's idea was the fact he didn't want to be cloned. While my first husband had grown used to the clone, our lovemaking in bed more passionate as of late, he still was weary of the clone. He was still weary of future clones and worried that there were really more clones of him out there. Alex didn't care about ethics, just that he would remain unique. If he didn't love me I would think him angry at my blood.

"That is something the whole Council will need to vote on." I said. "Alex is right that it will break ethical codes and people will grow angry."

"But don't they know we're trying to help?" Eve asked as she climbed into my arms.

"Humans are strange creatures, my daughter. If we follow Sam's plan then future humans could twist his rules."

My daughter just nodded as if I had just imparted ancient wisdom to her. What it was to be a pup and not realize the true horrors of the world. If I had been raised a human I could reflect on how much I had waded into the darkness. But I hadn't been raised like a human. I had been raised as a Direwolf.  
* * *  
It had taken awhile for everything to get underway. There was more time taken with planning because I would be going to a base right before joining the rest of the team. Everything had been double and triple checked for my safety.

"I'm sure they are just rumors." I said to K-Mart.

We were in my cave as we counted down the last few days before I would depart. I looked around at the cave's beauty and was reminded how much Alex loved me. Because of his love for me he had made sure this part of Winterfell remained as it had been before construction. I had three more of his children in my womb. Children that would turn out as lovely as Eve and Eyrie.

"So you're not going to take the spy rumors seriously?" K-Mart argued.

"I am taking them seriously." I replied. "I am taking them very seriously. That is why I am looking at my doctors so thoroughly. That's why I'm looking at my guards with such diligence. I have taken all the precautions I can and nothing seems off."

"Not off enough you mean."

Even though she appeared angry with me I could tell she cared. She had nearly lost me multiple times and didn't want to actually lose me. She had nearly lost me in the church battling the Alice clones, at Raqus Base, and on the spying mission where I had met Sam. During those three times she had had to wait away from where I was. She had always been helpless to help me in those situations. I knew what I was doing was risky, but I did think it was safe. All the worry I had was due to anxiety about the Mormonts' goals. I would come back as would my children and Alex. The latter would actually be helping to administer the vaccine.

"I will not take unnecessary risks." I reassured her. "The only time you'll be losing me is when I go back to Westeros."

"With Alex." K-Mart said with a small laugh. "I don't see him surviving in a medieval world. He'll probably go mad and ask to be taken back."

"I'm more concerned how he will react to Jorah. My first love does look like him and sound like him."

"He must love you a lot to end up sharing you with a doppelganger of himself."

Alex did love me. He could have given up love completely and stayed in the form of a Tyrant. He could've had so much power then and yet he had refused it. He had refused it as he didn't want to lose something more important: the ability to love me.

My husband had gone through great changes for me. Changes that neither of us had thought possible. If I had believed he could change, I would have never left his side. I would've endured in the knowledge that he would become a better man. I was glad that I had been proven wrong to such a large extent.

"I don't know if he realizes how hard life in Westeros is going to be." I told her.

"Between you and me, I don't think a man who accidently lets lose a zombie virus thinks very much." K-Mart said with a large grin. "I don't think he realizes much."

"You should be glad that you are of high enough rank."

"You mean I should be glad I'm your friend so you don't punish me."

We both let out a chuckle. I leaned against a wall and looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was kept clean but was still as untamed as my soul would be. I was a Direwolf at heart and didn't like being inside this long. I was used to it and tended not to notice as much, but being in the open was more preferable to me still. When all the wars were over I would be trapped inside King's Landing until the day I died. I'd be able to leave when I wanted but I would have the Realm to worry about.

"Maybe we should have a movie night when you get back." K-Mart said. "All of the Kaari together. I know once you return all my nerves will be fried. I'll need something to cool off with."

I would've asked what about the rest of the Mormonts, but I knew the reason. It was to be a private celebration for us. I didn't like giving myself a benefit like that, but didn't think my men would mind that much. I would need to do something for the others, though, just in case they felt left out.

"Are there some Mormonts who want to make a movie of their own?" I asked.

"It's a small group with more than limited funding." K-Mart replied. "Do you want them to make a film for us?"

"And then they can join us in viewing it."

The mood in the cave was now more than happy. I was glad I wouldn't be leaving her in an angry mood. If this were my last time seeing her I didn't want her to be mad at me.  
* * *  
"Down below, Isaacs." The pilot said in High Valyrian over the radio.

Alex, myself, and the others looked down. Below us was a hospital on the very edge of the main base. The main base was underground like the others with an abandoned convent on top. Some of the Christian Mormonts had Mass there every Sunday. At least when it was safe to do so. The hospital was in good shape but false signs had been put around to make it appear more than dangerous.

In a few minutes we had landed beside it and we all exited the helicopter before it flew away. It would be refueling in an outpost before making the journey back to Winterfell. In both realities I was heading away from one Winterfell or another. It was as though the gods kept a very intricate design that extended far from what a mortal could perceive.

Alex was on high alert and held a gun out. His arms were tensed so that if we were attacked, he would be ready to protect me. Ready to die for me. Jorah was currently on my back and I was ready to use it if need be. The guards around us, including one Rasiki, also had their guns out as we walked to the hospital.

Inside it was dirty as if no one had been here in a long time. I knew that each room was well taken care of, except those that would be too visible from the outside, and I would give birth in a clean environment. Alex had put away his gun and was looking at me. His eyes seemed as though he wanted to kill everything in sight but I could see kindness there. Kindness he would only show once we were alone.

Walking to my room was a long journey and Alex let me lean on him for support. There were pieces of skeletons scattered all around to make the place look more ominous. There was blood on the walls and what was supposed to look like brain matter on the ceiling. The lights flickered and then went off. This happened randomly with no order. It was as if there was a little bit of electricity but not enough to depend on.

"You've done a good job." I told the doctors who had joined us in our walk. "This place does look as if it would be better to run than stay here."

"Thank you, Isaacs." One of them said.

K-Mart had warned me about the rumors. Something seemed off about the one that had just talked to me. I tried to recall his face and couldn't. Alex put a hand on my shoulder. He looked at the doctor and I could see the man was growing nervous.

"I know him." Alex whispered so only I could hear. "He was one of the doctors you weren't able to look at yourself. I approved him myself."

"And you're sure he's not a traitor?" I whispered back.

"His allegiances have shifted in the past, but he has never acted out against the Mormonts in any way. He came from a group that was attacked by Alice. She thought they were Mormonts and so he decided to become one. He hates Alice and he would be the least likely one to be a traitor."

I nodded and continued to walk. The doctor I had found suspicious did not ask me any questions. It might be I was sensing his past which wasn't connected to the present. Or I was sensing an actual traitor. I would have to meditate on that point.

Soon enough I was in my room with Alex seated beside my bed.

I blinked.

"King Stark," Lyanna Mormont said. "I am glad to see that you have returned to the North."

In few words Lady Mormont had told me and Jorah what she thought of us. She didn't trust her own blood as much as someone she once thought a bastard. She considered me untrustworthy. Or maybe she was more used to Jon and wanted his opinion on us.

Davos and Selmy currently stood behind us. One ready to advise and the other ready to fight. Lyanna eyed them and then looked back at Jon. She was waiting for him to speak. He looked at me and then back at his ally.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to depression I wasn't able to get two chapters out this weekend. Wanted to get this and the next chapter out as they're what I've nicknamed the half-way point of this fic.
> 
> Oh...this is probably the first chapter in this fic without a sex scene that is extra long.

"I am glad to be home, Lady Mormont." Jon told Lyanna. "This is my wife and queen Rin Kaari. She helped rescue me and has promised to wage war against the White Walker threat."

Lyanna looked at me and it felt as if her eyes were looking into me. It felt like they were taking me apart to see if I was friend or foe. If I was foe then I was dead. If I was a friend then she would show me mercy. She looked briefly at Jorah and then put her attention back on Jon.

"And you trust her?" Lyanna asked.

"With all my heart." Jon replied. "She has an odd way about her but she is loyal to those who deserve it. She is also unafraid to go into danger when the need calls for it. She was born and raised in the North."

"The Rasiki told me she wasn't raised as a Northerner."

"She was raised by Direwolves. Those animals would not just take any child in."

She was silent and then her attention was on Jorah. I could see my first husband tense up. Jon hadn't had to point him out because she already knew. They looked at each other for so long that I thought Daenerys might attack Bear Island while we waited. I kept myself calm as I knew Jorah's cousin wasn't stupid enough to let anger get the better of her. If she did feel anger about his shame, that was.

"What happened to your other wife?" Lyanna asked, seeming to not want to say the woman's name.

"She abandoned me." Jorah replied calmly. "She left me for a man that had more money."

"And you tried to bed Daenerys?"

"I served her for a time."

"And she betrayed you. If you hadn't been smitten with her then I would have one less thing to worry about. Because of you our House was shamed and because of you Westeros is in jeopardy."

I was going to point out that if I hadn't rescued Daenerys then Westeros would be safe from her. All the people of this place would have to deal with was Cersei and the Night's King. I would helped the fight here but without my connection to Jorah or Daenerys, I wouldn't have bothered to venture away from Essos. It was my fault. But I said nothing as my first love had to defend himself now.

"In Essos Daenerys Targaryen was different." Jorah finally replied. "I met her as the wife of Khal Drogo. I watched her grow from an innocent girl to a worthy ruler. She had her faults but I couldn't predict what would happen."

"Because you loved her." Lyanna countered. "You couldn't see her faults because you didn't want to."

"Love did blind me to some things, I will not deny that. Do you truly think I would risk helping the House I helped bring down for just anyone?"

There was silence that was filled with unease for minutes. Jorah had verbally sparred with his cousin and seemed to be winning. I looked at Jon and could tell that he was worried. If this went the wrong way Lyanna could be against us once the war had been won. I did not think her the type of person to risk the safety of her House for anger. Her pride might take control once winter was over, though.

"Is your new wife any different from the other women?" Lyanna asked.

"Rin is not Daenerys and she is not the woman whose name you wish to not be spoken." Jorah replied. "We met in Essos and ever since that meeting we have stayed loyal to each other. She is willing to do anything for her cause and is unafraid of death. She has stood every form of torture that she has been forced to endure. She is stronger than Daenerys who has never truly accepted that she might fail. She is willing to live with nothing unlike my second wife."

"She has won the heart of Jon Sn-Stark. I trust his opinion more than yours. I trust him more than you. Unlike you he has not dishonored his House and has always fought for what is right. Unlike you he has also never had to face the dilemmas you have had to. He has never had to figure out how to redeem himself. You have done the best with what you could and have lead a life as honorable as you could make it. For the reason that you have, in my eyes, just barely earned your redemption I forgive you. If you were not one of the kings of the Seven Kingdoms I would allow you to take back your old title."

Jorah was so excited that he couldn't get any words out of his mouth. He just stood there with a large smile on his face and tears going down his cheeks. This was the only kind of forgiveness that he would take. He wouldn't care about redemption if his House didn't forgive him. I could see the happiness mixed with pain that only Jeor would make more potent. I could also see Lyanna's expression. I doubted she would allow Jorah his old position back because of the kindness in her heart, though that might be a factor, and I thought that she was tired of ruling. She was so young and I didn't blame her for wanting to push the burden onto someone else.

"I thank you for forgiving Jorah." I told her. "Me, Jon, and Jorah will tell you of your cousin's deeds later. I want you to see how much he has truly earned your forgiveness. Later we'll tell stories but now we need to prepare to fight."

"Yes," Lyanna replied. "Though I wonder if you'll allow Daenerys to escape like last time."

"Not again. When I let her escape then there was still time to waste. Now there isn't."

I could tell Lady Mormont wasn't impressed and I agreed with her. It was because I still cared for Daenerys that I had let the Mad Queen escape. I would have to push back any feelings for her to the back of my mind. When she was dead I could feel again but not now. Not until it was all over.

"Then we better prepare." Lyanna said.  
* * *  
"I don't want to be that far back." Lei complained.

Jorah, myself, Jon, Jaime and Bronn were walking with her. She would be positioned on Bear Island in case any of Daenerys' forces managed to break through Theon's blockade. Lei did not like this idea as she had bloodlust in her veins and an excuse for her aggression. Though she appeared angry, I could see a kindness that was trying to break through.

"You have never fought before." Jaime pointed out. "I'm not going to risk your life because you finally decided to kill."

"But no one will break through." Lei pointed out. "You're placing me on Bear Island just because you're afraid for me."

"If anyone breaks through the blockade, it will be up to those on Bear Island to kill them." I said. "You will be one of the most important people in the battle ahead if that happens."

"No one will break through."

"Rin might be a queen, but she can still be a fucking idiot." Bronn replied.

That got a little smile from Lei. She looked at my lover and seemed to calm down. I knew that she was praying for something horrible to happen so that she could fight and avenge Tyrion's death. She had spoken to me briefly about wanting to kill Daenerys and her plan in doing so. It was complicated and would never work, but I didn't doubt the intentions in her words. Lei wasn't dumb and stopped talking once she figured out I thought she was insane.

"Grey Worm." I said as the Unsullied walked up quickly.

"I heard that I was promised a front line position." He said, his eyes looking wild in his madness.

"You will be shipped out in half an hour. You and other soldiers whose sole purpose is to keep Daenerys' allies occupied until we kill her."

The smile that appeared on his face belonged on a zombie. It was as if he were just rage made flesh. Hopefully he would die while fighting so he wouldn't have to suffer living without Missandei anymore. Lei had mentioned he sometimes would cry out at night. Sometimes death was the best solution for those in pain.

"I could fight on the ground." Jon said. "I'm not as good as you fighting in the air."

"You will do fine." Jorah said to encourage our husband. "Rhaegal likes you and all you have to learn how to do is trust him. Besides, if all goes according to plan your main job won't be engaging Drogon or one of the wyverns. You wi-"

"Will focus on dissuading people from getting to Bear Island. I know the plan. I just don't trust being in the air."

It was as if Jon continually tried to shove his Targaryen heritage away. In his mind he would always be a Stark that belonged on the ground and not a Targaryen that belonged on a dragon's back. Yet he would have to learn to balance the two. In the coming war with the Night's King dragons would be one of humanity's greatest weapons. Not using that weapon would be foolish. We needed to win the war against the dead as quickly as possible. The more dead there were, the more powerful the enemy would become. Even if we burned all the corpses so they couldn't come back, the dead could still outnumber us which would lead to humanity's downfall.

I looked at how Jorah observed Jon. It was like how my first love observed me and my second husband noticed. He turned away from Jorah's gaze with a faint smile on his face. Hopefully they would admit their feelings to each other before any of us died in the war to come.

"You are a good dragon rider, Jon," I told him. "It is in your blood. You were born to ride Rheagal."

"I was born to be a Stark." Jon argued.

"Rhaegar believed in prophecies. You may be the Prince Who Was Promise. Your whole purpose in existing could be to ride your dragon and kill the Night's King."

Jon fell silent. I had gotten to the heart of all he wanted. To kill the Night's King would be made easier with a dragon. For now that was my husband's sole purpose. The only thing he cared about. The thing that kept him alive. Hopefully he would find another cause once spring filled the air.

"Ah!" I yelled and fell to the ground.

Jorah rushed to my side and held me. The pain I felt was the same as when Jon and I had sex in the crypts of Winterfell. Was my unborn child dying? But wasn't it too soon for me to give birth? Why had Alexander said the pain I had felt seemed familiar? Or something was familiar? I was in too much pain now to truly remember what my sword had said.

"I feel like I need to shit." I said through gritted teeth.

While Jorah held me, Jon started removing my clothing so I could take a shit. Jaime, Bronn, Lei, and Grey Worm all made sure that their queen kept her dignity. Sweat poured out of my skin and I felt like I was giving birth. Maybe I was giving birth to a giant shit. I started to giggle and Jorah held me tighter. His scent calmed me down.

"What?" Jon asked as something came out of me.

I looked down and saw a dragon's egg. Just as I was processing that strange event, more came out. One after the other. Each causing me pain, wonder, and worry all at the same time. Finally seven eggs were there in the snow. Seven eggs each with different colors. At first they had appeared like dragon eggs but now I saw there were differences from that species. Suddenly it all became clear to me why my pain had seemed so similar to Alexander.

"This is it." I said breathlessly.

"This is what?" Jon asked.

"The Kaari are a species, not a mere House like Stark or Targaryen. They always searched for the next stage of their evolution. It was a slow process as they were aware that missteps could have dire consequences. I have unique blood in me that has given my children gifts, at least some of them, and so it was now ripe to create the next stage if given the right blood. To create the next stage I needed Targaryen blood."

"Will you truly be the Mother of Dragons?" Jorah asked in wonder.

"They won't be dragons like we know them. They might be more humanoid in shape and smaller. I don't know. I can only guess."

"What are you cunts doing?" Bronn asked. "We need to get the eggs to safety before we start talking about the future of whatever."

Unlike dragon eggs, my eggs were cool to the touch. I picked up two and they felt like smooth stones. Their texture was calming. Jorah carried three of my eggs while Jon carried two eggs. We hurried back to where we had been allowed to bed and put them on the bed. We then covered the eggs with blankets.

"What happened?" Selmy asked as he took his place guarding my children.

"The next stage of Kaari evolution happened." I told him. "These aren't just my children but the future of my House."

Selmy nodded and soon as I could, I took to the sky. Jorah was on my back while Jon rose up on Rhaegal. Down below my men raced to their final positions. A few staying on Bear Island while the majority took a few ships to the main landmass of Westeros. The majority of Rasiki stayed on the island to protect it and its lady from harm. A few went with the main troops to protect them from the dragon and wyverns that were sure to aim for them.

With my dragon's eye I looked into the distance to see if I could spot Daenerys and her men. I had a wish that she had died on the way here so I wouldn't have to kill her. But then Drogon's roar could be heard and I tensed for the wyverns. Sure enough their forms could barely be seen as they sped through the air.

"Take care of the wyverns!" Jorah yelled to Davos and who was just close enough to hear him. "We go for Daenerys Targaryen, the Mad Queen!"

I dodged Chl'lor's wyvern and kept on heading for Daenerys. Davos took on Chl'lor's wyvern and Franc roared loudly. I didn't turn to see how they were doing, I just focused on my former queen. I did allow my gaze to drop, just for a moment, to the ground below. Soldiers on my side and Daenerys' were fighting. The Rasiki were doing well especially since there were no sorcerers on Daenerys' side. It was truly a blood bath.

I turned my attention to Drogon and roared. He roared the roar of a true dragon and we came at each other. Daenerys' face looked pained. I hoped the pain was due to our friendship being broken forever but it could also be due to Cersei's death. In any case that didn't matter now as I crashed into Drogon. He was the biggest of the Targaryen's dragons and yet he had become smaller than me. Dragons always grew and with the time spent between realities I had grown. My growth, though, had been erratic with no real consistency.

In any case I blew fire at Daenerys not because I thought it would kill her, but so that it would distract her. It had the added benefit of annoying Drogon so that he didn't think clearly. He came at me but I had dived down. He quickly changed direction to follow me so I turned over so I had a clear shot at his stomach. He turned at the last second so that my attack missed. I folded my wings together so that I dropped down fast and then opened my wings so I zoomed by Drogon.

Jorah was directing me to the left and I could see why. Left was over the Bay of Ice where Drogon could fall. It was where we could capture Daenerys before she fell to her doom. Her death would be given by my husband unless I messed up and killed her myself. The next few minutes were full of confusion. Now and again I had a glimpse at what was happening down below. Some brave men had managed to get on Bear Island and braver men would kill them. Rhaegal and Jon were delivering killing blows where they attacked. I also noticed only one wyvern in the air and Jeor looking bloody but proud.

"No!" Jorah yelled out as I managed to land on Drogon's back.

Well I didn't land on the dragon's back but I dug one claw in and bit right behind where Daenerys was sitting. The impact threw Daenerys off and Jorah jumped onto Drogon. I dove down after Daenerys while my husband focused on giving the killing blow to Drogon. As I watched her pale form fall through the air I thought of how innocent she looked. She didn't appear to be anything right now. Maybe if I let her fall then Jorah wouldn't have to kill Daenerys nor would I. But then the thought passed and I caught her in one of my claws.

I heard Drogon give one final cry and then flew under the beast so Jorah could jump onto me. Once I was assured that he was secure on my back, I looked for a place away from the battle. I wanted to delay killing my former friend and queen, but there was no longer time for that. Even with the death of a wyvern and Drogon, there was still danger. Casualties had been sustained on either side.

"Cry out." Jorah told me. "Maybe they will find it useless to fight now that their queen is about to be executed."

I roared out and those below slowly started to stop. I could see Jaime and Brienne start to take care of those who had stopped fighting. Feeling like darkness was tugging at my soul, I found a place on Bear Island. A crowd gathered as I landed and let Daenerys fall down. Jorah climbed off of me and I transformed before Daenerys could move away.

"Traitor!" Daenerys yelled out with strength even though her death was near. "You betrayed me once and now you betray me again."

"The queen I served in Essos died." Jorah said, taking Lightbringer out.

Jorah's face was so expressionless that even I had a hard time reading it. Daenerys, on the other hand, had a face that screamed her emotions. Her face twisted in a grotesque mixture of anger and pain. Pain, probably, at not achieving her goal. Still I hoped she felt regret for what she had done so that her soul went to a peaceful afterlife. Jon had described the afterlife as nothing and yet I thought differently. Maybe...maybe where we went after we died depended on certain factors.

I held Daenerys so that Jorah had a clear shot at her heart. He raised Longclaw and his grip wavered. There was a pain in his face now that defied description. It was hard to look at and yet I did so. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to kill the woman who had made him into a better man. He didn't deserve the sorrow that would follow him after completing this action.

"I am the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, my love," I told Jorah. "It should be my duty to kill such a traitor. Prophecy be damned."

"You are right." He replied. "Kill Daenerys Targaryen."

My husband had to control his relief as I took out Alexander. I held it high and the crowd around us grew silent. Daenerys sneered at me. The woman that had once hugged me and temporally made me a member of House Targaryen would die by my hands. Any regret I felt, I pushed to the back of my mind. That emotion would stay buried until it was safe to explore it.

"You are a coward, Ser Jorah." Daenerys sneered. "You got your bi-"

Her ranting stopped as Alexander went through her heart. Any strength was gone now as she cried out as if that would stop death from taking her. I kept the blade in until she stopped breathing and then I pulled it out. All of sudden everyone disappeared. Everyone but the corpse of Daenerys Targaryen, short lived ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

This didn't feel like I had gone into another reality. This felt wrong and yet here I stood.

"Khaleesi!" Jorah yelled out and looked at Daenerys.

This wasn't my Jorah as he hadn't said her name and he looked like he did while in Essos. His armor was the same as when he traveled by Daenerys' side before they had reached Meereen. His face was twisted in pain and then he realized what was going on. He looked at her corpse and then saw her blood dripping from my blade. I felt guilty and ashamed of what I had done. I could argue she had been about to kill his home and the Realm, but that didn't mean anything to me now. I had killed a dear friend and the guilt was starting to eat away at me. This was why I had let her live, I couldn't deal with the pain of never seeing her again even if it was on the opposing side.

I knew this Jorah wasn't mine and yet my heart called out for him. My heart would still fit perfectly next to his as our hearts became one. I loved him like my own. I had loved Alex, Sam, and the other Jorah because I loved my first love beyond reason. Even a clone of one of my loves dying could set me off. But I would have to kill him. I could tell this by how angry he looked mere moments before he pulled out his sword.

"You killed her!" Jorah yelled as he ran at me.

"I had to." I said, my voice weak. "She was going to kill us all."

"You killed her!"

He kept repeating that line as we fought. I had grown used to sparring with him but this was the first time he had tried to attack me. His face and anger felt like I was looking at my own emotions. I could end the fight now but I didn't want to. I didn't want to kill my husband. He was my husband in my mind though I knew that was lunacy. I had to kill him but I couldn't.

Just as I was thinking how to let him live, his latest blow came too close nearly drawing blood. I let him knock Alexander out of my hands and fell to the ground. I acted as if this wasn't expected and I let fear take over my face. I let it twist my face so even Jorah would be fooled.

"I am sorry, Jorah." I told him.

"Then you shouldn't have killed her in the first place." He replied.

Tears started coming down my face as I knew what had to happen. He raised his sword to tear into me and I raised my hand. Alexander went through the back of my love and cut through is heart. Jorah's face looked shocked and angry. He let out a scream that came out as a gurgle. I had killed the first person I had loved. No...he wasn't mine but he felt like mine and I had killed him.

I let out a loud cry of pain and the people gathered around cheered as I pulled my sword from Daenerys' chest. She fell down and I turned to Jorah. His face was the same as the one who had tried to kill me. Suddenly the truth came to me and I couldn't wait to be alone with my husbands. Jorah was my Nissa Nissa, the dearest thing to my soul. The one who had been the first one I had felt any romantic love for. He was the reason why I was in Westeros now. He had changed my life. He was my Nissa Nissa and he was the world's Azor Ahai. Melisandre been correct in that I was part of the Azor Ahai Prophecy and that made me feel so cold.

I held Alexander up and watched the blood fall from it to the ground. Daenerys' blood. Suddenly both me and my sword were on fire. I felt the fire seep into me and change who I was. I was no longer just Rin, I was also Ligthbrinter. Jorah had commanded me to kill Daenerys and I had. Now my clothes burned off, my scars healed, and my missing eye was replaced. I knew, as if some god was telling me, that my eyes now looked normal except for an odd green coloring instead of a normal eye color.

The flames went away and those around me bowed. I realized that Jorah had shouted Lightbringer. I also realized that both me and my sword had been needed to make Lightbringer forged again. My memories were in the sword and so we both were connected. Truly I was a sword and that made me afraid though I didn't show it. I had tried to fight against the horrible thought that I was merely a killer and now that the gods had stated that's all I was, I was terrified.

I blinked.

I looked at Alex. No matter what had happened in Westeros, here it was peaceful. I would give birth to my triplets and then I would help to distribute the vaccine. There was danger in my future but for now it was peaceful.

"I love you, Rin, and I will love our children." Alex said as he squeezed my hand.

"I know you will." I replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few big things happened in this chapter that I've been waiting so long to get to. So even though it's longer than normal, I feel like I should've split this up.
> 
> We have the meeting with Lyanna Mormont and her forgiving Jorah Mormont. She was actually the reason I decided to turn the original fic into a two parter (first part being Between Two Worlds). Sadly her role has been diminished from the one originally planned. Just the original plan would not make sense and so I dropped it.
> 
> We also have the reveal of the true Lightbringer. I love the theories that Lightbringer isn't really a sword so I played off that idea while making it character relevant like I had with Azor Ahai and Nissa Nissa. Rin had to be brought to an illusion where she had to kill Jorah as she was the human element (Alexander was the sword) and so had to kill a Nissa Nissa of her own. I had a few different illusions and went with this one.
> 
> Also the killing of Daenerys Targaryen has changed from the death originally planned. One of the major changes was that it was supposed to take place at King's Landing but then I realized that would make no sense once other changes had been made.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Hurricane Irma writing was delayed.
> 
> I am okay and the only bad thing that happened was power outage for nearly an entire day.

Today was the day and I was nervous. Maybe K-Mart and the others had been right. Maybe I should be giving birth to my triplets at Winterfell. I gritted my teeth as the labor pains swept through my body. As the pain made it hard for me to think.

"I'm here." Alex said as he looked at me.

The doctors who would be helping me give birth were still a few minutes away. A few hours ago there had been Alice clones spotted around the area. I had smelled them so I was put even more on edge than usual. The doctors had been making me nervous and I had to be constantly reassured that I was being too cautious again. I was even nervous around the doctors I had approved personally.

"And if there is an attack?" I asked him. "What will I be able to do while giving birth?"

"I've trained, Rin, I'm not as defenseless as I was before." Alex pointed out.

No, he wasn't the same man I had met so long ago. There was a nobility in him under his darkness and a physical strength. He could kill on his own if need be. He would kill to protect me as that need was in his blood. Sam, who I had known a shorter amount of time, had risked his life for me when I had given birth to Eyrie. But if Alice or her allies attacked I didn't think Alex would be enough to stop them.

I closed my eyes and screamed as I felt the children about to come out. It was a beautiful pain that tore me up and yet healed me at the same time. I could give birth and prove to the gods that I wasn't a killer. No, that wasn't true anymore. No matter how much I ran from the truth, I would always be a killer. No kind words would ever change that fact. I was a sword that fooled itself into thinking it was anything more. Tears came out of my eyes that I pretended were from the physical pain.

"The doctors should be here by now." Alex said angrily. "They shouldn't leave you waiting this long."

The door opened and two women doctors came in. They weren't familiar to me. I wanted my doctors as I had checked them. Even though I hadn't checked them all personally, Alex had helped and I trusted him in this matter. I wanted to run from them but knew I couldn't. I was a very powerful person, but I wasn't all powerful. I still had to give in to normal human weaknesses.

"We're sorry about the change." One of the doctors said with a barely hidden smirk. "The ones that were supposed to be here today are busy."

"Doing what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know." The second one replied. "All I know is I was given orders to be here. I didn't think to question my orders."

Alex put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. His eyes were beautiful while still being evil, his goodness held together by a thin thread. Looking at him was calming. When we had first met it had been pure torture and yet our love had stood the test of time. It would be able to handle anything.

"I don't like the change either." Alex told me. "But things happen. There must have been something more important on the base."

"I'm the leader, Alex." I replied.

"They didn't leave you without help."

He was right, there were things outside of my control. I had requested specific doctors so that I would be assured of my safety. I knew the doctors I had requested were extremely good at their jobs and it wouldn't be out of the norm for them to be called to something else. Though it did strike me as odd that they would be called to help someone of a lesser rank. I would kill the two new doctors if anything bad did happen. I trusted Alex to take care of them if they did try anything on me while I gave birth.

They got everything set up for the birth of my triplets. I held onto one Alex's hand with both of mine. I didn't trust these doctors. Once everything was set up they told me the words I had heard in different ways through the years. The words had become like a melody and I held onto them to keep me calm.

As I started pushing one of the triplets out, Alex yelled as one of the doctors injected him with something. He yelled in pain and fell down. There was fear mixed with pain in his voice. I could do nothing as the first triplet came out.

"Boy or girl?" The other doctor said menacingly. "Doesn't matter."

Once the first child was all the way out she threw it against the wall which killed it. I yelled out as tears came out of my eyes. I turned to see the first doctor standing over Alex with an arrogant smile. She was glad to be a part of this massacre and all I wanted to do was end her life. My two other children would die and I couldn't bear the thought of watching them perish at the start of their life.

"Do you want to know what really happened to the doctors?" The doctor by my cunt asked as my second child came out. "We killed him. We killed a bunch of your followers. That made the base go on lockdown. Perfect time for us to kill you and your ilk."

"No!" Alex shouted as he lifted Jorah.

His grasp on my weapon wasn't good. I could easily tell he wouldn't be able to fight well with it. But seeing him so selfless made me feel hope. He tried to attack one of the doctors but she was able to shoot him in the knee which made him fall down again. The doctor in front of me took my second child and set him in the sink.

"It's said you're immune to fire." She said and started a fire in the sink while my child screamed. "I guess your child isn't."

"Please, stop." I cried out. "Please. Kill me but leave my children alone."

"Why? So they can grow up to be a monster like you. We don't have much time before your followers overpower the real saviors of mankind. Luckily if they do, they will be the first ones killed in the real attack on this base of yours."

I heard helicopters and smelled Alice. She was here with her ilk. Alex might be able to defeat these two doctors but he would never be able to defeat Alice. It would be up to me to rescue us from this place. I had saved both of my husbands from impossible situations before. This would be no different. I made myself feel certain that I would succeed so that I calmed down. However, I still made sure to be open enough to defeat so I could react to things going wrong.

The flames from the sink started to rise as did the smell of my child's burnt flesh. As I felt the third and final child start to make its way out of me, I saw Alex pick up his gun and shot the two doctors. The one he had tried to attack before went down easily. The one who had murdered my two children, had been a little more difficult. She ran at him and it seemed to be mere luck that he was able to kill her.

"We need to go now." Alex said. "Are you strong enough to transform?"

"I'll be as strong as I have to be." I replied.

Giving birth to two kids and watching them die had taken a lot out of me. Emotionally I was a wreck and physically I was drained. I felt myself pushing the third child out as Alex held out his hand for me. I took it and got up while giving birth. As I stood up I had to regain my balance. I knew my child would be born as I did so. My plan had been to get up and then pick up my child. There was a chance it would hit the floor but this was the only plan I could make at the moment. When I regained my balance I crushed my child's skull. The sound of it briefly screaming tore me apart and Alex had to hold me steady.

"We don't have time for this." My husband told me and I could hear his voice breaking.

"I know." I said. "Let's hurry."

We made our way out of the room and started to head out of the building. The only thing I allowed myself to focus on now was getting to safety, the emotional pain I would feel in full when there was time. I would allow the feelings of pain and heartache to tear at me until I never wanted to feel again later. Now I had to focus on surviving.

While Alex helped me move, I was still slowed down. I could hardly move from the pain I felt. This became a problem once Alice and her ilk came in. The Rasiki did what they could as did the others around to protect me. Me and my love had to dodge friendly fire and shots aimed at us. I held onto him for strength far beyond the body.

I felt inside myself and found my dragon's gift. Out of my hand blew a great wind as if caused by the flapping of a dragon's wings. Alice's soldiers were thrown into the wall and some out of the windows. I groaned as even that little bit of power had taken a lot from me. I was weak and didn't know if I could survive. If I didn't survive then Alex would die. He could not make it out of this situation without me and I couldn't make it without him. This I knew.

Alex and I rushed by the fallen soldiers and made our way closer to the door that lead outside. Fear was in his eyes as he shot his gun. While he was more than scared, his aim was steady. Of course it would be steady as now it was his duty to protect me. As we got closer to the exit Alice clones appeared and made fighting near impossible.

"I love you, Rin," Alex told me. "I never thought I could love anyone. I love you."

My husband looked at me and there was such pain in his face that I can't describe it. Alice and Khaleesi would not think he was capable of such an expression. I didn't want to see it. I slumped against the wall as he let go of me. I stayed silent as he dropped his gun. There was nothing I could do for him now. I couldn't even save myself. Alex's transformation into the Tyrant was too quick. Soon his body was deformed and his scent was not the man I loved. There was something lacking as I reached to him with my bloodsense.

Alex ran at the Alice clones and they fell quickly to him. It was an amazing thing to watch how he swung his arms and Alice clones died. He remembered what we had learned about Alice's powers and how to combat them. As a Tyrant he was better at killing than a Rasiki was. The Alice clones yelled out and fought their best, but to no avail. This creature my husband had become was beyond powerful and savage. Soon enough his foes were scattered across the floor. Their guts, skin, and bones so thrown around that I couldn't tell which parts belonged to which clones. I couldn't even tell if the guts, skin, and bones belonged to humans much less clones.

Alex turned to me and I realized the truth that I had been pushing back. He had known that if he changed back to a Tyrant that he couldn't return to his human form. He had known that he would lose himself if he turned into the powerful creature. I hadn't thought that his fear of losing himself was true and now I was proven wrong. In his eyes and through my bloodsense I could tell that this wasn't Alex.

"Please, don't." I pleaded with him in a voice that was like a sick pup's.

"Why not?" The Tyrant asked with a grin.

The grin was the same as Alex's and yet more twisted. It radiated darkness in a way that my husband never had. Its smile was so much more evil than Alex could ever hope to be. I wished that Jorah was in my hands now but it had been left in the room where my three children had been murdered. I didn't even know if they were girls or boys or whatever mixture the gods had decided to give me. Jorah would rest forever in that room as I doubted Alice would let such a symbol of myself survive.

So I would have to kill my husband with my own powers. I looked at him and wished our story hadn't come to this. That he would be alive once I woke up from this dream. But this wasn't a dream and I had a job to do. A horrible job that every inch of my being told me was wrong. Yet I had to do this if only for the sake of Alex finding peace. I knew he hadn't wanted to turn back and lose the ability to love me. He wouldn't want himself to be like this. The only reason he had transformed was to protect me. He had given up himself to save me. I focused on the last of my strength to make one final move.

"I love you, Alex." I said as I steeled myself for the oncoming pain.

Three thin ropes of fire came out of my fingers and wrapped around Doctor Alexander "Alex" Isaacs. They cut into him while burning the rest of his flesh. Even though he was dying, he tried to attack me. His face twisted in rage and heat. He fell down before he got to me and his skin peeled away from his body. Some of it turned into ash and drifted around the room. Finally he died. Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I fell to the floor.

I felt as if my heart was breaking into many pieces and they could never be healed. For the first time I wanted Alice and her ilk dead. I wanted to see all of them suffer for what they had done. I wanted them to feel the thick waves of grief I was feeling. I wanted them to cry out for death long before I gave them their wish. I heard footsteps coming towards me and smelled the scent of Alice. The real Alice. Hopefully they would torture me and I would escape to seek vengeance.

It was hard work to have my eyes look at Alice. My body felt more than exhausted already and I knew my foe would not be kind to me. I tried to appear as strong as possible so that she wouldn't be able to savor her victory. She looked at Alex and seemed disappointed.

"Did you want to kill him?" I said mockingly.

"Yes," Alice replied coldly. "He used me as his plaything. Of course I should have been the one to kill him. You were the one that was supposed to love him, I didn't think you would kill him. Of course you're both monsters so I shouldn't be surprised."

Her tone made the truth even worse. I had loved him deeply and he had loved me. He had given up himself so that I would be safe. Alex was a much better person than the woman in front of me could ever be. And yet I had killed him. It didn't truly matter to me that he hadn't been himself when I had killed him. All that mattered was that Alex was gone from this world because of me.

"We're the monsters?" I asked. "The two women you had pretend to be doctors killed my three newborns. All they knew of this world was pain and then they died. You can claim you're better than my late husband, but you're still a monster."

"I didn't want to have them killed." Alice replied with her voice wavering. "But I had to. You deciding to give birth away from your main base was one of the few times you were vulnerable. Losing that advantage would have been stupid."

"At least it would have made you human, Alice."

"But then I couldn't kill you."

She pointed her gun at me. I knew it was supposed to be threatening and yet I wasn't afraid. I knew she wasn't going to pull the trigger right now. She had waited too long for this moment to waste it. Just as I wanted to see her suffer she would want the same fate for me. Alice might be my enemy but she wasn't stupid. She might give in to human urges more often than me, but she could think. If she couldn't then she wouldn't have thought up this plan.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Death would be too easy for you." Alice replied. "I've been waiting for this day for years. Take her."

I couldn't resist as Alice clones took me. They handcuffed me and dragged me out of the building. My legs quickly became bloodied and bruised. Alice followed behind and I assumed she did so to watch my pain. One day I would do the same to her. The only reason I didn't feel defeated now was because I knew I would do the same to her one day. Maybe not this day or the next, but one day I would make her suffer. Make her feel pain.

They put me onto a helicopter and patched up my wounds as we flew off. I could tell that they only had one helicopter as the rest had left in vehicles.  
* * *  
"Eat." One Alice clone said.

I was now in what used to be a mall. I tried to recall what I had learned about the Nightmare before the zombies had taken over. I think the store we were in was a bookstore. No a sports store. No, it was neither of those, it had been a pet store. The thing that had made me realize this fact were cages and the skeletons of animals inside. I wondered where they would put my skeleton or if they would even bother with it.

"I'm not demeaning myself." I replied calmly.

My arms were tied around a pillar in the pet store. I was positioned so that I was sitting down but I couldn't escape. At least that is what they thought. Alice was unaware of where my powers stemmed from and thought I was like her. So she had decided to use a substance that would stop her from using her own powers. She gave me enough of it that it had started to make me sick. One of the side effects was a decrease in appetite and a tendency to vomit. Alice thought that meant her plan was working. She was wrong.

"Alice won't let you starve." The clone said and forced food into my mouth so I had to eat.

Before Alice had killed my children and forced me to kill Alex, I would've tried to convince the clone to join my side. I would try and convince her that Alice and I were on the same side but the woman hadn't yet figured that out. But things had changed too much. Now I no longer wanted to save Alice and her ilk, I wanted them to die.

I swallowed the food and stared at my captor. The clone didn't seem like she was enjoying it and there was pity in her eyes. That pity meant nothing to me as she wasn't brave enough to help free me. She was a weakling whose only purpose in life was to be controlled. She was someone that would not last unless an alpha took her in. It was right that this clone should be used. Being used was what the gods had made her for.

"Time for your medicine." The clone said and took out a syringe.

I didn't react as she put the substance into me. The substance that was supposed to make my powers go away. A substance Alice thought she was overusing since she wanted to see how it would tear my body apart. Making me sick wouldn't stop me though she had come to that conclusion. Maybe she thought that it would slowly kill me.

"I'm sorry." The clone whispered as I felt my eyesight go dim.

My eyesight had never gone dim because the substance before. I had taken great pains to remember every side effect and none had dimmed my eyesight. Nor had any of the side effects made me think that my eyesight would be affected. This must be something else then.

The scenery around me twisted and turned like it was some kind of storm. Then everything quickly righted itself and I was in a type of place I had never been before. Standing up I could tell I was no longer pregnant and my clothing was like I had seen in pre-apocalypse Nightmare pictures. Observing the scenery some more I could tell that I was in an alleyway from a time before the t-virus outbreak.

I walked out slowly as rain poured gently down and I realized what my emotional pain had done to me. Like when Jeor had been murdered, I had retreated into another reality so I wouldn't have to face my pain. This time, though, the transition had been more sudden without any warning.

People walked by me dressed in clothing I wasn't used to seeing. They didn't have a care in the world as if their reality would always be peaceful and not stinking of death.

I blinked.

I looked at those bowed around me and thought of how to deal with the revelation I had made. As the queen I had to act as though I were proud of the fact. Not only was I a queen, I was Lightbringer. More than a few people would tremble at that thought.

As I tried to handle the power now coursing through my veins and the mental pain, I heard a voice. There is no way to describe it except I knew it was evil. It cried out in pain in a language I did not know.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my fiance is still staying with me so writing has continued to be slow.
> 
> Now I might be staying with him longer so this fic and my other blog work will continue to be coming out at a slower pace.

"And why should we trust you?" I asked the Nieth in front of me.

It was some time after the battle and now those of importance were in the great hall. Lyanna Mormont sat while myself and my husbands stood. I had decided to do so as a sign of respect to Lady Mormont. She had forgiven Jorah and showed her support to me. Besides that I couldn't find it in me to sit down after finding out I was Lightbringer and hearing that strange voice.

"You have proven yourself stronger than Daenerys Targaryen." Chl'lor replied calmly, his blind eyes seeming to look at me. "It isn't just any person who could be the cause behind the death of two wyverns. You didn't kill the second one but your dragon Jeor did. I doubt one such as yourself let him learn on his own."

"And what if you find someone stronger than me?" I asked. "Will you then treat me with the same lack of loyalty you did with Daenerys?"

"The deal I had with her was different. You are Lightbringer and Jorah Mormont is Azor Ahai. From what I have found out, you are the only two that can defeat R'hllor. If you kill him, myself and the rest of Sothoryos will swear fidelity to you."

"Why would we be interested in killing a god that is supposed to help us win against the Night's King?"

Jon seemed to be the most upset about this and I didn't blame him. He wanted to kill the Night's King and didn't seem to think that much about what would happen afterwards. Yet Chl'lor had come to us saying he wanted to get rid of our best chance of killing the foe of humanity. Not only would accepting the Nieth's offer doom humanity but would create a distance between myself and Jon. This foreigner would need a very good reason to make me accept his help now.

"R'hllor isn't a god at all, human." Chl'lor replied in shock as if this fact should be well known. "He is a Nieth like myself. Once he became a Ghost, our term for an ex-wyvern rider, he decided to leave our home to venture elsewhere. He decided to fool everyone into thinking he was a god because it was a good game to him. R'hllor became aware of a prophecy, the Azor Ahai Prophecy, that was about how he could be killed. To protect himself, he popularized the prophecy so his followers would look out for him. He might have even changed it slightly to better reflect his own needs."

"The creation of Valyrian steel." I said as I remembered things Alexander had told me. "Now that I think of it, the Azor Ahai Prophecy seems similar to how Valyrian steel is created. If you change a few things I can see how R'hllor could accomplish what you say he did."

"You are unique, human, and I can clearly see why only Jorah and you can defeat the rogue Nieth. The one who has played his games for too long and may interfere in an important moment in the upcoming war for our world. You have a Valyrian blade that has part of you in it. Now that Daenerys' energy flows through you, you have become an even bigger part of the blade. I don't think it is even correct to call you human anymore."

I had never been human before. Kaari were a species and not just a House, a fact I liked to shy away from. A fact I liked to pretend wasn't true. Now Chl'lor was telling me that I was even less human than before. I wanted to dismiss the fact but I had to accept it as I would anything else. I couldn't shy away from what I was or risk everything.

"So we would need to kill R'hllor before defeating the Night's King?" Jon asked, anger barely hidden in his voice.

"It could be done after." Chl'lor reassured my husband. "The Ghost likes to play around. He may figure that you going after the Night's King will mean he doesn't have to worry about you. If anything it will be after you have won your war that you will have to worry."

"We shouldn't risk the war with the Night's King going wrong." I said. "I would prefer that threat to be dealt with first. If needed we can make a good stand against the Night's King and then I'll go after R'hllor while others can wage war in the meantime."

"Jorah might not even have to go with you, human. His power is him giving you a command and your own abilities increasing. You can leave two leaders in Westeros if you truly wish to go after R'hllor before the Night's King dies."

I looked at my love and didn't know about that decision. Leaving him would mean leaving the emotional safety he brought me. I might have to travel to a far land to kill R'hllor and have no one by my side. I didn't want that. Especially if I had to leave him with the threat of the Night's King. I might return only to see him dead. But duty would always come first and I wouldn't risk the safety of Westeros for the sake of my own fear.

Jon and Jorah looked at me as we made a silent conversation. All of us were in agreement that we would take Chl'lor's offer. There was no doubt in our minds that the Nieth was telling the truth. We were also in agreement that he wasn't to be trusted, not fully. He had abandoned Daenerys when he felt the need so we thought he would do the same to us. The only question now was when and how to kill R'hllor.

"Once we make headway in defeating the Night's King I will kill R'hllor." I promised Chl'lor. "Of that you have my word. Can I expect anymore wyverns to fight on our side?"

"I can promise not to be your enemy as the distance to my home is so great." The Nieth replied.br>  
I nodded in understanding. Sothoryos was a great distance away. Killing R'hllor and getting the news to the Nieth would take time. Time that might extend past when the War for the Dawn ended.  
* * *  
Walking around Bear Island I could see Jorah and Jon giving each other looks. They had decided to consummate their feelings and were only waiting for the moment to act. After the battle there had been no chance to be alone and after that there had been the meeting with Chl'lor. Now we were finally having a few peaceful moments alone. I had wanted to join with them but I couldn't. I had found out I was meant to be a thing of destruction and that tore at me. Tore at me like killing Alex had.

"My loves," I said sweetly. "I'll leave you alone. I need to meditate."

"We were hoping that you would join us." Jorah said sadly.

"I wanted to join but...I'm a sword. I am made to only bring death. I thought that was only a bad feeling of mine but it's the truth."

Jorah kissed me gently on my lips and looked to Jon. Jon kissed my lips and cupped my tits as if begging me to change my mind. I shook my head and then I watched them go. I then turned to my own thoughts. The thoughts that threatened to tear me apart. I walked around the island allowing each horrible thought to come into my mind. I forced myself to focus.

What is a sword? A sword kills. It brings blood to water the earth. A sword can save lives, that is true, but it is a thing of death. People don't look at a sword like a shield, after all. Being a shield is more a sign of peace than of destruction. I could kill so easily but protecting...I did protect, though. I protected by death. I had protected an entire realm by killing Daenerys Targaryen. But could I truly look at myself as something that brought life if I had caused so much death?

"Rin?" I heard Lei's voice ask.

I turned to see the girl walk up to me. She seemed a little scared and trying to hide it. But her emotions were clear to me as the snow on the ground. From all accounts she had fought more than fiercely and had many kills to her name. I wouldn't be surprised if that fact was what had made her expression frightened.

"Yes?" I said and allowed her to walk beside me.

"How do you do it?" Lei asked. "I killed and it felt wrong. I saw people who were just pawns die by my hand. I don't think they truly believed in what they were fighting for. They were fighting because that's what their duty demanded."

"Are you more afraid that you killed people or that they weren't the people you wanted to kill?"

For a few minutes Lei thought my question over. In war innocents died. In war people who didn't want to be there died. You couldn't let the enemy live because they didn't believe in the cause as they would still kill you. Honor demanded sacrifice and so everyone bloodied their hands. In my pack there were no innocents either. Humans thought of nature as pure but it was as bloody as any human atrocity.

"I guess that I killed people." Lei said after thinking for a few minutes. "I don't like taking life."

"Nor should you." I told her. "You should only take as many lives as needed. No more and no less."

"Can I tell you what scares me more? That I feel proud of the kills I made. That I am proud of being so strong."

"You should take pride in what you do. Just don't kill just to kill. Always have a reason for doing so."

"I'll never find pleasure in killing. I'm not like Cersei or my father."

I felt the truth in her words. She would never be like Tywin who would use any means necessary to get victory. His ruthlessness had made him turn House Lannister into a powerful one, but it had ruined his soul. Cersei had killed whoever stood in her way. She hadn't been as clever as she thought she was, but she was still deadly. While I loathed her, the truth was that she had gained an extremely high position for a woman.

Lei and I walked in silence for some time as we both enjoyed each other's company. The scenery was beautiful. The snow was pure at least when it was away from the main parts of the battle. The dragons and one wyvern in the sky made beautiful sounds. Chl'lor's wyvern stayed away from Jeor, the one dragon to take down a wyvern. Jeor made snapping motions at the wyvern every now and again to remind it that he was a powerful foe.

"What do you think the purpose of a sword is?" I asked Lei.

"What?" She replied confused.

"I'm Lightbringer. I'm a sword."

"Don't people use swords to protect people? You used Alexander to save people."

"People use swords to kill others."

"You kill, Rin, but you're not a killer. Not like Cersei or Tywin was."

I wanted to believe Lei but I couldn't. People thought I was a good person but I failed so much. I tried to do good but I fell down so many times. Most of my children had died. Franc and the third triplet had been killed by my mistakes. I had killed Jeor by my own hands because I didn't think to kill Daenerys before she had reached King's Landing.

"I've had a lot of people die under my watch." I told Lei. "It's hard to think I'm not a killer at times."

"You've saved a lot of people too." Lei reassured me. "You can be cruel and kind. A sword can kill to protect. I think a bow and arrow is like that too."

"Are you saying that just to reassure yourself?"

"No. I wouldn't have killed if I thought that I couldn't protect people."

I heard that Lei truly believed in what she said. She would not kill just to kill, she would kill to save. I killed to save but I also killed to kill. When I finally returned to the Nightmare I would kill Alice and her ilk merely to seek revenge. I would tear them apart just to see what fell out. I wouldn't be a sword that protected then. But Lei might also argue that that was the exception. Maybe I was a sword that protected but it didn't feel like that right now.

"You might be right, Lei," I finally said. "I will need some time to think on the matter, though."

"I understand." She replied kindly.

We walked to the edge of Bear Island and looked out on the waters that surrounded it. Down at the water's edge was Nymeria Sand. She looked up at the dragons flying overhead, her eyes distant. She looked over to myself and Lei almost as if she didn't know if we were real.

"You did the right thing, Nymeria." I told her. "You betrayed your family for a greater cause."

"My two sisters are alive and aren't pleased." Nymeria replied. "It might take some convincing to tell them that I did the right thing."

"You are strong enough to do that."

"I think I might have to fight another war once everything is settled."

I looked to Lei and she put a hand on Nymeria's shoulder. I was glad to see that Nymeria was alive and still willing to do the right thing. While her actions seemed to have overwhelmed her to some degree, it didn't appear as if her emotions had changed her dedication to me. Lei started talking to Nymeria in a way I never could. I hadn't grown up with human kindness but the ferocity of the wild. I could teach others how to kill but living...that was better done by people like Lei.

Out in the water was the corpse of Drogon. His burial was done the moment he fell down and he had no funeral for his passing. Not that any funeral for him would be honorable. For Daenerys, Ghost and some of the the wolves from Nymeria's pack had torn at her body. Since fire would not burn her we had had to find a different way. Once I had killed Daenerys and heard R'hllor, I had called to the wolves. It had hurt giving that order but the Night's King couldn't be given a new body to use for his army. I couldn't stand killing her again and yet had had to give the order.

"Do you need me to be with you?" I asked Nymeria.

"No," She replied. "I just need to be alone. I need to think about how I'm going to talk with my sisters. What I could say that would convince them that what I'm doing is right."

"No matter how the war treats you, you won't have failed Dorne. When you go to the afterlife the Dornish rulers of old will be proud about what you have accomplished."

"And your ancestors?"

"Mad that I even attempted serving under what they would consider a Targaryen whore."

Nymeria and I laughed. It was a rare thing for both of us and sounded odd. She gave me a nod and I walked away. Lei said she wanted to spend time with her remaining brother and I walked to where I could sense my husbands. Sense their heavy breathing and moans. As I walked towards where they were I saw Brienne walking with Jaime and Tormund. While the first two had calm expressions on their faces the third had a large grin on his face. It was like the smile from an animal.

I walked a different way from them and was glad that at least their love would not hamper their decisions during the war. Though it also meant that Lei would have to spend a little time alone before her brother returned to her. I was glad that he had fully moved from Cersei to a woman who could actually love him. That would respect him as he ought to be respected. It would be interesting to see what Tormund brought to the relationship.

In the distance I could hear the moans of my husbands. I walked quickly to them and found them on the ground with nothing around them. Their bodies were being pounded by the elements and they didn't care as they provided each other with heat. Jorah was poised over Jon's body, my first love looking like he was about to kill his prey. Jon's face was twisted with pleasure as his hands clutched the ground underneath him.

"Aaah..." Jon yelled out as his back arched and Jorah went faster.

Jorah bit the younger man's neck and then turned to me. It took a moment for Jon to collect his thoughts and then he turned to look at me. Both of my husbands' faces showed they wanted me to join in. I walked over to them and knelt down. Jorah took my face in one of his hands and he kissed me deeply as he continued to fuck Jon.

I quickly got out of my clothing and lay on my back. Jorah removed himself from Jon and the Stark crawled over to where I was. His kisses traveled from my knees to my inner thighs. I moaned softly as he lightly kissed my cunt. This was what I needed. Him pleasuring me made me lose sense of my worries. Once his lips took full control over me everything went away from my mind. I squeezed my tits as I needed to do something. I wanted my whole body to be touched.

Jorah knelt by my side and kissed my neck.

"Yes..." I moaned softly.

I took my first love's head in my hands, my fingers feeling his stubble, and pulled it down to kiss it. Jorah kissed me as fiercely as Jon was. My hands went to Jorah's hair and our kisses deepened. Pleasure. That's the only thing my body felt. I didn't feel the cold, only the heat that my husbands made course through my veins.

Jorah removed himself from my arms and I watched where he went. Even Jon paused a moment to make sure nothing was wrong. Jorah kissed Jon's shoulders as he positioned himself over the Stark. Azor Ahai looked at me and we smiled at each other. I was happy for him and he was happy for himself. More than happy it seemed. I would never ask who he preferred as it would be unfair for him to choose. As long as he loved me I would not question him.

As Jorah began his thrusts, Jon moved so that he could enter me. My cunt was wet and my husband's cock slid right in. Soon I was under the weight of my husbands and I yelled out in ecstasy. One of my hands gripped Jon's shoulder while the other Jorah's head. We were a ball of pleasure where nothing but the moment existed.

At one time we came. As soon as we came the cold returned. We quickly put our clothes back on to keep the cold at bay. Jorah and Jon gave each other one final kiss before we walked back. I was Lightbringer and a sword could protect. For the moment that truth would have to keep the darkness away. I knew, though, that the nightmares about being a bringer of death would haunt me at night.  
* * *  
"Bran is alive." Jon said as the letter floated down to the floor.

My eggs were in a crib and kept warm. We were all seated on the edge of the bed. I put a hand on Jon's shoulder to reassure him. His family was dying around him and to hear news of a brother being alive would mean everything to him.

"Spotted around Castle Black with Benjen Stark." Jorah added. "It should be a few days until they'll be behind the safety of the Wall."

"We can reach them there in time." I reassured Jon. "Dragons can get there quick enough so there is no need to worry."

"You've never had a real family, have you?" Jon asked me. "Not like myself or Jorah have, at least. I don't think you understand how much this means to me."

"I understand. If one of my pack were to reappear I'd be more than excited. I wouldn't know how to wait when all my mind is focused on is meeting them again. If my dragon were to reappear in the flesh...I would be more than happy. All my mind would be set on would be getting to her. To making sure I'm not dreaming."

Jon nodded and smiled weakly at me. Jorah looked out into a space beyond the physical. It wouldn't surprise me if he were thinking about his father. I never had a father like he had. I didn't know what was normal or abnormal. I knew Ned was honorable and so was Jeor. But all fathers were not noble as Daenerys' bloodline proved. What was my father like? Did I really want to know or did I want to remain ignorant?

Very quickly we prepared a small party to go to Castle Black first and then a larger one to follow. The small one would be made up of Jorah, myself, Rhaegal, and Jeor. Three dragons would be powerful enough to stop any problem that would be a danger until the others could get to us. My eggs would be kept under the watchful eyes of Ser Barristan Selmy and Jaime Lannister. Anyone who thought of stealing or harming my eggs would be dealt with harshly.

A few hours later and the small party was in the sky. For the first time Jon seemed like a natural part of Rhaegal instead of a mere passenger. His fear for Bran must be great.

I blinked.

I continued to walk down the street. I wanted to find this world's Alex and find myself in his arms again. I didn't care if he was as evil as when I had first met him, I just needed to be reassured that he was alive yet again.

For around a week I tried to find out what I could about the Umbrella Corporation. In this reality the company still was seen as a good thing and not the destroyer of the world. I found out what I could about this world's Alex and how best to approach him.

Now I was ready to live in this fantasy I had created.


	77. Chapter 77

Bars in the Nightmare were like taverns in my home reality. Places where humans could get drunk and act more stupid than usual. I was in the bar in what I thought was the right attire. Tight blue jeans and a white tank top. My shoes were sneakers but to me that part didn't matter. My tits and ass were the main draw and I didn't need to show off my feet.

I had applied to the Umbrella Corporation and tomorrow I would have a job. A job I knew would bring me very close to my love. I had made sure that Alex's eyes were drawn to my keen scientific skills and ability to have a very flexibility morality. As I got caught up in my thoughts I saw a few men leering. I didn't mind as if I stood out that would be the bigger problem.

"What you drinking?" A man who smelled as if he hadn't showered in a few days asked.

"Nothing anymore." I replied and left the bar.

I walked down the street and went back to my motel room. The bar was amusing for a short time every night and then it became draining. Leaving a bar wasn't abnormal and I made sure not to leave too soon and never to arrive too early. It was a normal part of the Nightmare.

Upon arriving in my motel room I turned on the television. I flipped through the programs until I found one that was somewhat interesting. As usual it was the news. History and shows were amusing but what was truly interesting to me was seeing the state of the Nightmare shortly before it fell. The news stories weren't exciting except if looked at from a historical perspective. Crimes, murders, politics, and the rest were laughable compared to how bad life was about to get for the people here.

I fell asleep on my bed to the sounds of my television and the couple having sex in the room next to me. The sounds mixed to form a peculiar melody which eased me into sleep. The sounds were not ones of danger and so I was well rested for my interview.  
* * *  
I looked casually around me to the well kept building that housed the organization that would let out the t-virus to the world. It looked so clean and smooth which was somewhat off putting. I knew what monsters, both human and otherwise, were kept safe inside. The people of the Nightmare could not even guess how the end would come for them.

As I entered the building I looked at how well kept it was and how bored the people looked. They had no idea what life changes would happen because of the decisions made here. And it was my goal to become intimate with one of the worst monsters this building would help sustain. The clothing people here wore were similar to my first introduction to the Umbrella Corporation. Yet the clothing these people wore were actually clean and pristine. No smell of uncleanliness came from them.

After going to the counter and introducing myself I sat in a chair. It was supposed to be comfortable and to a normal person it would be. Yet to me it was too lavish and relaxing. It took a few minutes until a woman in a business suit, a pin with the Umbrella logo on the lapel, to approach me.

"Rin Kaari?" The woman asked and I simply nodded. "Follow me, Doctor Alexander Isaacs wants to interview you himself."

I noted the worried tone she had in her voice. I didn't know if she was worried for me or about me. Maybe she thought Alex had some twisted experiment for me or that I was as much a monster as him. Or maybe none of that. The Umbrella Corporation had done a good job at appearing to be a noble company so much that their own employees tended to be unaware of the evil they served. In any case she quickly lead me to Alex's office.

The hallways were clean and I could see a janitor lazily cleaning part of a hallway I went through. He briefly looked up at me and then went back to his work. I was nothing to him. I wanted to be nothing to anyone again. I wanted to be able to drift around as I had done before. But the gods had forced me down a different path that I, so far, had been unable to resist. One day I would find peace again and have my life's sole purpose to be in mocking the gods.

"Doctor Isaacs must be very interested in you." The woman said as she stopped in front of his door. "He doesn't usually conduct interviews himself."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked and pretended to be nervous.

"Unusual."

She still showed that nervousness from earlier. If she didn't know the true nature of the people she served then it must be she was a slave to routine. She knocked on the door and we waited for my husband to answer. Maybe she didn't like Alex for her own reasons and loathed being near him.

"Come in." A gruff voice said from behind the door.

Of course Alex wouldn't bother with opening the door himself. He would think that was beneath him. So the woman opened the door and did her best to avoid making eye contact with him. Me, on the other hand, made eye contact with him. Behind his desk he seemed like a powerful predator. This was his natural environment. This was where he was supposed to rule and look around his kingdom.

"You can leave us now." Alex said and didn't bother to look at the woman.

Following his lead, I didn't watch at the woman left. I merely listened. Right in front of me was the man I had seen twisted and then I had had to kill. Now he was in front of me alive and in his prime. This was what I wanted. The only thing I wanted. We looked at each other and I had a feeling there would be no real interview.

"You had a very good resume." Alex said as he stood up and walked over to me. "You seem ready to do what is necessary, no matter the costs. The only thing worrying me is you have no references. None of the names or numbers checked out."

"If you're so suspicious of me why have me here?" I asked him. "If you think someone sent me to spy on you why allow me in here?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let you out of here alive?"

"No, but I don't think you're the kind of man to waste his time."

Alex smirked and the expression on his lips didn't make it to his eyes. No, it made it to his eyes but in a twisted way. An animalistic way that I missed so. If Eve or Eyrie had seen their father smiling like Alex was now they would've cried. I should've run and changed my mind but I didn't. I had such a need to see my husband alive again that it was making me go mad.

"Why did you choose to apply here?" Alex said.

He was standing so close. I could smell his scent and hear his breathing. I looked at his eyes and then his lips. My body could easily tell that he was also looking over me as I was over him. I wondered if I could merely fuck him here and now. Looking at him another second I knew I could. He wanted me just as badly as I wanted him. It was painful to resist and wait.

"I decided to come here because of you." I told him. "You are a man that seems to know what he wants."

"What do you think about the state of humanity?" Alex asked and I could tell it was becoming very painful for him to wait.

"It's chaotic."

"And it's about to spiral downwards. It will kill itself unless there is the right leader in control. Right now there will be no chance of that happening as everyone is too divided. Humanity will destroy itself as it seeks to hold onto a dying world. The best choice is to make it so there are less people to cause chaos."

In the reality my Alex had been from the t-virus outbreak had been a mistake. It had happened without the Umbrella Corporation meaning for it to. But in the Nightmare reality I had found myself in, it had not been an accident. Not if Alex's plan happened as planned. And not only was this reality's t-virus outbreak planned, Alex was behind it. The man I had married had been seeking a cure in despicable fashions, but at least he had been trying to help.

"And how do you know that your plan won't backfire?" I asked, crossing my arms. "What if something goes wrong? What if you become infected and die?"

"Because I have been planning this for a long time." Alex replied.

Before either of us knew what was going on, one of his hands was on my hips. They felt warm where they were and right. My body yearned for the touch to go deeper but Alex removed his hand. He looked shocked that he would allow himself to lose control like that. I didn't want to wait any longer and I could tell that my love didn't either. But I would wait if only to learn more about the truth of this reality.

"How do you plan to kill enough people to gain control?" I asked.

"It's called the t-virus and the majority of my employees don't know it exists." Alex explained. "It was discovered and perfected due to a girl called Alicia Marcus."

Alicia Marcus. The name sounded like Alice. In the Nightmare reality I had come from, Alice had been an original and not a clone. She had been a woman in the wrong place at the wrong time. This reality's Alice, the Alicia clone that would rise above, must have been created as Alex's way to amuse himself. I had to control myself from laughing out loud. She would have a worse fate in this reality. She was nothing here but a way for someone to amuse themself. I wanted to spend my days torturing Alicia clones but I wouldn't as I wanted to be certain which one would become Alice. When I was certain then I wouldn't mind endlessly torturing the other clones.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him. "Why pull me into this 'interview' and tell me this information? Do you really trust me that much?"

In his eyes I could tell the truth. He loved me and yet that feeling was new to him. He didn't know how to handle the intense waves of euphoria it brought. He didn't yet know how to control it. I kissed him lightly as I decided to take a chance. I was rewarded with Alex kissing back. His hands went to my tits and squeezed hard. I moaned into his mouth.

"Alex..." I breathed as he undid my top, one button at a time.

I looked down at his hands and focused on the feelings they created. Even the gentlest touch from him was maddening. It was far too long until my top was off and thrown to the floor. Alex kissed the tops of my tits slowly as if embracing every second he could. I moaned softly as I took off my bra. Within the span of a second he was sucking my tits. His tongue danced over my nipples right before he bit them softly, pulling at them with his teeth.

We stumbled to his desk and he pushed everything off. Valuable items crashed to the floor but he didn't care. I didn't care. All we cared about was fucking each other. Before he put me on the desk he pulled down his pants and I did the same to mine. I bent over the desk so my ass was pointed to the sky and he entered.

"Ooh...ooooooh!" I moaned loudly as he fucked me.

My tits grazed the desk as my love fucked me. He did so like a wild beast. Like a rabid wolf. Every now and again he would bite my neck. Each bite harder than the last. It felt so good. The pain felt so good. Right before he came, he exited me and we finished removing each other's clothes. I allowed him to force me onto the desk and take his place above me.

How he hungrily looked down at me excited me. I missed this. I missed my demonic husband fucking me. I guided his head to my tits which he kissed right before entering me. My mouth uttered words that were from an unknown language. He felt so good in me. He felt so good when his thrusts were hard and quick. When everything was in the moment and pure pleasure. Pure escasty.

"Ah...ah..." I cried out as I felt my body approaching climax. "Fu...es...ohh...ple...aaaaah!"

My body was overcome by pleasure and I came hard. I bit into Alex's shoulder as my nails dug into his back. Yes, this was all that I needed. As I came so did Alex. I felt his cum fill me up which made the moment even more pleasurable. I looked up at his sweaty face that was pure animal with no humanity left. I had been his willing prey.

"I accept." I said softly and lightly kissed his lips.  
* * *  
I soon moved out of my motel room, something that Alex insisted on. Also soon was our marriage announcement that everyone but Alicia pretended to be excited about. I had been talking to her and had told her as much of the truth about myself that I could. We had worked out a way for my cure to be even more effective, something I would take to my Nightmare reality when I left, and hidden everything from Alex. She did not like me loving my husband but she also knew she couldn't change my decision on the matter.

Today I was at one of the windows of my house that looked over the city. Everything would change soon. I would now be a part of the end of mankind, the end of the world. This world was strange and yet there was a beauty to it. If I lived long enough I wondered how Westeros would change. I wondered if my plans to change the political structure of my world would allow for the odd beauty around me.

"You were talking to Alicia?" Alex asked as he walked up to me, a glass of wine in each hand.

"Let me have my fun." I said as I took my glass. "I like seeing the beginning of the end."

This calmed my husband down and I drank the wine. He had other kinds of alcohol and liquors in the house, but tonight was one for romance. Tonight we would actively try for a child. Wine was a good opener to the events that would unfold. I was worried, though, what having a child now would mean. What if something went wrong when we were frozen in time?

"You're worried again, aren't you, Rin?" Alex said as he ran a hand down my back.

"What if we lose the child?" I asked. "What if we are put to sleep and I lose our child?"

"I've made sure everything was safe." He reassured me again. "Nothing will happen. I promise you."

For the next few minutes we drank and said nothing. We walked to the couch and sat down. Around us were expensive things that denoted Alex's wealth and prestige. My husband's eyes went from my face to my ample cleavage. I was wearing a tight black dress that hugged my body. He was dressed up too and my body couldn't wait to see him in all his glory. For now looking at his lips and hungry eyes was good enough. The plan was to drink our wine and then fuck but I couldn't wait. My glass dropped to marble floor shattering and I mounted Alex.

My husband's lips went to the top of my tits. Each kiss made me moan. His lips then went to my cleavage and seemed to want to eat it. His lips felt that hungry and wild there. I closed my eyes as my body started to ride him. When I finally came to enough to realize his cock wasn't out I stopped and undid his pants right before ripping my dress. I came down hard on his cock and was rewarded with a loud moan from my love. My demented love that I had broke reality for. I wouldn't lose him. Not this time.

Alex tore at my dress and bra so he could get at my tits. So he could bite them and lick them. So he could suck them like a pup. I rode him faster and faster as his mouth drove me forward. Suddenly Alex pushed me away and sat me down on the couch. He looked at me and then knelt down. He planted kisses on my inner thigh before eating me out.

"Oooh..." I moaned.

His mouth, tongue, and breath could do so much. I gripped at the couch as my mouth opened and closed without sound. Or maybe I was crying out like a wounded animal. I couldn't tell anything right now. It only took my love a minute or two before I came.

"Ah!" I yelled out in pleasure.

Alex looked up at me with a wide grin. He removed his clothing slowly right before ripping the rest of my dress off. I lay down on the couch and he took his place above me. Each thrust was hard and fast. Nothing was slow with him tonight, though a few times he had gone slow during our lovemaking, and I didn't mind. Once he filled me up I felt another child being conceived. I looked up at him.

"I love you, Alex." I told him. "And our child will also love you."

"Are you certain you're pregnant?" Alex whispered in my ear. "I thought we could spend the next week fucking."

"If I'm pregnant I won't stop that idea of yours."  
* * *  
"Just a few hours more." Alex said as we stood next to each other.

We were at the Hive and things were moving along swiftly. Those who knew what was going on had fear on their faces while those unaware were calm. With myself being a few months pregnant, I couldn't be calm. The fear that I would lose another child ate away at me. Alex had had to spend many nights reassuring me.

"Just a few more hours." I echoed.

Over the course of months I had grown attached to this version of Alex. Yet I also felt distant from him as if there were some vast barrier between us. I connected to him in a physical and emotional state yet that meant nothing at times. Was it the fact that I had used him to escape my Alex's death? Was it that I was running away that made me not connect as thoroughly?

"And when we wake up we will be in a new world." Alex said. "A better one. You just have to trust that I have our best interests at heart."

There was no doubt that Alex had our best interests at heart but no one else's. At least not to the same extent he cared about me, him, and our child. He wanted a better world but his better world was full of his violence. Hopefully, if things went as planned, I would be able to escape my husband at some point. Hopefully I would be able to form a version of the Mormonts for this reality. An organization that would be the true salvation of the world. I pushed away the thought of having to go against Alex in the future if my plan succeeded. I couldn't think like that or my mind would cave in on itself.

"Doctor Isaacs," One of the Umbrella employees said. "I'm sorry to be so blunt but...well...should we be worried about you arriving? You don't usually come to inspections."

"If you do your job you have nothing to fear." Alex said sternly.

The employee gulped and then went off. He went so quickly I was afraid he was going to fall over from fear. If he died now that would be the kinder option that surviving and seeing the true fear that could infect this world. After watching him go I walked with Alex as he pretended to help with the inspection.

"There is a clone here." I said. "Is that really wise?"

"She can be killed if need be." Alex replied. "If she survives then she'll be interesting to dissect. I'll have one of my own clones be at the forefront of looking for her and testing her."

"And when we wake up?"

"Then we end the amusement. There will be more important things going on so that distracting myself with a clone won't help."

Alice would do more than distract Alex. She would become his most deadly enemy in their dance. I had planted codes into the Red Queen to help me escape from my husband when the time came. Codes that Alicia and Alex didn't know about. Codes that I could give Alice if she proved herself as an ally to me. Codes that would destroy the Red Queen if she didn't keep the standards that I expected from AIs. The incident at Raqus Base still haunted my nightmares.

"Sometimes it's like you're from a different world." Alex said with a small smile. "You will be at the top of my world."

"Maybe I am from somewhere else." I said in a joking manner.

I blinked.

The icy Northern wind bit at me and helped bring me back into my home reality. The feeling of Jorah, my first love, helped me feel the difference of what I felt for the alternate Alex. The man on my back was real and so was our love. The latter...the latter I felt deeply connected to and yet distant. Maybe I wouldn't leave my new husband and instead try to form strong bonds with him.

Rhaegal roared at me and I returned his call. He had been happy to be on the move again as he must have smelled a hunt. Oh yes, there would be things to kill and soon.


	78. Chapter 78

The flight to Castle Black seemed much too short. Too soon Castle Black was underneath and I had transformed back into a human. It was always strange to me to have others treat me as royalty. In my mind and heart I was a Direwolf, a thing of the wild. Not something that was supposed to be treated with what the humans considered dignity.  
  
"Your Graces," A man said with a slight bow.  
  
"This is Eddison Tollett." Jon said. "He is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and a good friend."  
  
I looked at Eddison closely. When my second husband had left the Night's Watch, he had left this man in charge. This meant the man was to be trusted. I gave a slight nod of my head and we went where the men ate. As we started to walk, Jeor roared from his place in the sky and Rhaegal joined him. After giving them a final glance, I focused on the humans around me.  
  
While walking those of the Night's Watch looked at us. I wondered what strange stories they had heard. My journey had been so odd that an observer might believe tales that were far from true. When I finally sat down the stares seemed to increase. I didn't react but Jon looked a little nervous. He didn't want to be in a position of power which made him a good king.  
  
"Bran is nearby?" I asked. "Shouldn't we go to the Wall now to be sure we meet them there?"  
  
"We figured you'd need the rest." Ed replied confused.  
  
I had been so focused on getting things done that I had forgotten about my human counterparts. Due to being raised with Direwolves I had learned to control my fatigue, at least to some extent. But Jorah and Jon hadn't. Besides the issue of fatigue, Jon had thought that Bran was dead. He might need some time to prepare to meet Bran in a place where he could be calm.  
  
"There hasn't been much time for rest that I forgot doing so can happen more frequently than I'm used to." I said hoping that would not sound insulting.  
  
"Is anyone with Bran?" Jon asked.  
  
"There's a girl with him and a cloaked figure." Ed said. "We think it is Benjen Stark finally making his return."  
  
I turned to see my husband with a worried look on his face. I could guess what he was thinking about. Back when he had been Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, a few of those under him didn't like how he was allying himself with the Wildings. This lead to him being murdered. The thing the traitors used to lure him out was the promise of Benjen finally returning. It might be that my husband didn't want to get his hopes up yet again.  
  
"How do you know it's Benjen Stark?" I asked. "If they're still so far away how can you even begin to guess?"  
  
"Some of the men that have spent time with Benjen are sure that's who the cloaked figure is." Ed replied. "Others think that he has to be a Stark as he's traveling with Bran. Others think those guesses are stupid."  
  
"And what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not believing anything until he removes that cloak of his."  
  
As the minutes passed me and my husbands made a sad conclusion. Ed had said that Bran was traveling with a cloaked figure and a girl. There was nothing about Summer the Direwolf or Hodor. Whatever Bran had encountered past the wall had taken their lives.  
  
"We will rest and then go to the Wall to wait for Bran Stark." I said.  
  
As we ate we talked. Jon caught up with what had been happening with the Night's Watch and talked about what they knew about the Army of the Dead. We now had some Valyrian steel and dragonglass weapons that had been forged. They were not yet complete but some soldiers would be prepared.  
  
"How many men have those weapons?" Ed asked.  
  
"Less than half." Jon admitted. "Valyrian steel takes awhile to forge and we're hoping that we can forge some here. Or at least complete a majority to the point that they can be put on other weapons. Back at Winterfell we'll complete all forging and do our best to distribute the weapons around Westeros."  
  
"Our allies from Sothoryos will have their wyverns' claws tipped with Valyrian steel." Jorah added. "The wyverns can't breathe fire and yet the Nieth want to help."  
  
Wyverns were fierce opponents with their acid breath and quick speed. To a living creature they were beyond deadly. But the Night's King might have a different opinion. We didn't yet know how the creatures' acid breath worked against the dead. It might easily turn out that the only weapons the wyverns had against the dead were their claws.  
  
"So you have wyverns and dragons, what do you need us for?" Ed asked.  
  
"Because those creatures aren't all powerful." I said. "Because they can die. My own dragon in Essos died and I killed one in Westeros. We can't put all our efforts into one form of weapon or we'll risk losing this war. I won't risk my people's lives like that."  
  
Daenerys would have put all her faith into her 'unkillable' dragons but I wouldn't. She had lived her life, right up until her death, in the belief that she would succeed. That it was her destiny to rule the Seven Kingdoms and that no one could stand up against her. It had been a useful belief that had allowed her to gain strength, but it was a useless one to believe once she had started to conquer Westeros. There were dreams pups could believe and ones that adults could. Pups were protected by the pack and could lose themselves in fantasies.  
  
"You'll be on the front lines," Jorah said. "So you will be some of the first that will have the Valyrian steal and dragonglass weapons."  
  
"And some of the first to die." Ed replied.  
  
Yes, they would be some of the first to die. That was a fact that no amount of wishing could change.  
* * *  
Jeor and Rheagal rested next to each other on the Wall. They didn't watch us as we walked but, instead, focused their attention on what lay on the other side. I walked in the middle of my two husbands. Jorah looked at Jon and tried to calm the younger man with just a glance. I didn't bother trying to calm my second husband as I knew nothing would be able to.  
  
Instead of trying to calm Jon I went over how I would react to Bran. I could smell two distinct scents of Stark blood and I guessed that the cloaked figure was Benjen. Unless the girl had been a Stark girl that no one had recognized. That would have been possible if I hadn't known what had happened to the Stark girls. Sansa had died in Drogon's flames in King's Landing while Arya was in Winterfell. Hopefully the rebellious girl hadn't decided to do something stupid.  
  
"You're nervous." Jorah said to me as the gate started to rise.  
  
I merely nodded in reply. I couldn't explain myself to him right now as there were others around. So I focused on the gate rising. The action seemed to be ominous as if telling me to turn and fly away. That whatever lay beyond the safety of the wall was too much for me. Telling me that I had suffered enough so why make things worse. But I didn't fly away and merely stood calmly.  
  
With Jon and Jorah beside me, I walked to meet the trio once the gate was opened. Bran was laying down in a sled while a girl stood beside it. The cloaked figure stood behind them and appeared ready to attack any enemy. He also smelled familiar and not just by his Stark blood.  
  
"Hisara?" The cloaked figure asked.  
  
Hisara? That had to be the name of my mother. I doubted anyone but a Kaari would have that name. If they did it was a huge coincidence. How would this man, this Benjen Stark, know my mother? Why had he said the name so fondly?  
  
"No." Benjen said. "You're too young."  
  
"I didn't know my mother, Benjen, but I do recognize the name." I replied. "It's the name of one of my most beloved ancestors. I didn't know my father either. Both died when I was less than a year old. A pack of Direwolves kept me safe as I grew up."  
  
They had kept me safe and yet I had had to kill them. Their rabid faces haunted my nightmares still. Nightmares where I had to kill them again and again. I would cry out for them to stop and remember me. But they never did. I always killed them and cried as I felt alone in the world. Alone and a strange creature. Something that didn't belong.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange that Direwolves looked after you?" Benjen pointed out. "Your mother slept with many men and one of them was me."  
  
My father? I walked over to him as he pulled down his hood. I took his hand so I could better sense the blood that flowed through his veins. I smelled the Stark blood strongly. I touched Alexander and he informed me of how to clearly sense my own blood in Benjen's. After a few minutes I figured out how to perform the trick.  
  
"Father?" I asked, taking a longer look at the man who hovered between life and death.  
  
Ever since I had questioned who my parents were, I had thought to never see my father or mother. I had thought they had died a long time ago. I had never bothered to question both my parents dying. But now that had changed. Now my father was in front of me smelling strange for a human. Smelling like he was alive and dead. I focused on that scent more than the scent we shared.  
  
"Did she tell you my name?" I asked, not knowing why I asked the question.  
  
"Hisara wasn't close to me." Benjen admitted. "But the name Hisenys came up a few times as a name she'd call her child."  
  
"Hisenys."  
  
The name sounded like a curse and I quickly figured out why. My native tongue was a jumble of every language I had learned, so shifting through the pieces of a word was second nature to me. Hisara was the most beloved ruler of House Kaari while Daenys was the Targaryen that my House would hate. This due to the fact that her visions had saved the Targaryens from losing their dragons. Therefore Hisenys must be a prayer from the Kaari that hid in Westeros. It must be the way for my ancestors to have hope that their rivals would one die by a Kaari's hand.  
  
"Jon?" Benjen asked finally looking at my second husband.  
  
Jon grinned at his uncle and then the two embraced. It was an embrace that would warm the heart of an ice dragon. As they embraced I looked at the others. Bran sat still almost like an AI would and the girl looked worried. She was doing a good job at hiding her worry with a brave face, but I could see what lay underneath her mask.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the girl.  
  
"I am Meera Reed." She replied simply. "And you are?"  
  
"Rin of House Kaari, first of my name. I'm the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Jorah Mormont and Jon Stark are my two husbands that rule beside me."  
  
"I've never heard of House Kaari."  
  
"They're an ancient but forgotten House." Jorah replied. "They were another dragonlord House like the Targaryens. The two were rivals and after the Doom of Valyria, they were thought extinct. Rin has proven that to be incorrect."  
  
My name wasn't Scourge or Stonebreaker or Rin, it was Hisenys. A curse of a name. A curse against House Targaryen. I hadn't wanted to destroy a House as Daenerys was just one person. But the gods had answered the cries of my ancestors. Daenerys was the last pure Targaryen and the last to hold her House's name. Lei would always be a Lannister and Jon would always be a Stark. It seemed the more I ran from the gods the better I fulfilled their whims.  
  
"I'll teach you about my ancestors when we get back to Castle Black." I told Meera. "It'll be good to reconnect with my father."  
  
"Benjen can't go into the safety of the Wall." Meera said with an embarrassed tone to her voice. "What the Children of the Forest did to keep him alive makes the magic of the Wall hold him back."  
  
I nodded. I would need to see him when I could, then. In the war against the Night's King he would be more than important. Or maybe that was my need for my father to be involved getting the better of me.  
* * *  
"We're related." Jon said again in our room.  
  
Jorah was lying in bed with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep and was just resting. He was silent but I knew when the time came he would give his advice. For now it was just me and Jon who were having this conversation. I who was dealing with the fact that what I had believed for so long was wrong and Jon who was dealing with the fact that he had committed incest.  
  
"You know why I wanted to fuck you in the first place." I replied yet again. "It had nothing to do with my personal wants but the needs of my House. The needs of my ancestors who had sacrificed so much before me."  
  
"I understand." Jon answered again. "It's just...I can't fuck you when I know we're related. When I know that you and I are...cousins. I just can't."  
  
"You made a promise to me. You can't back down from that."  
  
Jon looked at me and then looked away. He seemed more than guilty. He knew what I said was true even as he recoiled from my words. If he stopped sharing my bed then my House could fade away into oblivion. True he had already given me seven eggs, they were placed delicately in a corner of the room, but what if not all of them survived? Most of my children had died and I wouldn't allow myself to believe my eggs would be any different.  
  
"You already have seven children by me." Jon insisted.  
  
"And not all of them may live." Jorah said with his eyes still closed. "We don't even know the proper way to raise them. What we're doing may very well kill all or some of them."  
  
"What would you do if you were told to commit incest?"  
  
"All Rin asks of you is to give her children. When she is pregnant you can keep away from her. When not fucking her, you don't have to touch her."  
  
Jon turned to look at Jorah and then me. He let out a sigh. Jorah had worded my intentions better than I could. He had looked into Jon and found what he considered important. Hopefully my love's words would be enough. If I had been thinking clearly that would have been where I would've had started.  
  
"Fine." Jon finally said. "I won't break my promise to you, Rin. Even if I wanted to people would find it odd."  
  
My second husband walked over to my first. Jorah opened his eyes and smiled faintly at Jon. They kissed deeply and passionately. Jon seemed to be doing so to help give him courage. Maybe he was telling himself that he was agreeing to fuck me just to keep Jorah. Would he do anything to keep Jorah by his side? I would say something against that but staying by Jorah's side had been the reason I had come to Westeros.  
  
"Maybe now we can discuss the other matter." I said once the pair had finished.  
  
"Father believed strongly in keeping a Stark at Winterfell." Jon replied.  
  
"For all we know it could have been a myth created by time." Jorah added. "Just like R'hllor. Maybe it is true but in a way we can't think of yet."  
  
"We have enough dragons to do what is needed." Jon argued.  
  
The plan had been discussed on and off for a few days now. The basic gist was we would take our dragons to the Night's King's army and cause as much damage as we could. We would then come back and prepare for a slightly weaker army. Maybe one that could be easily defeated. I wanted all my dragons to attack to have the best chance at making a dent in the Night's King's army. That meant Arya and Viserion would need to leave Winterfell.  
  
"Maybe we do." I replied. "But what if one or two are killed in the fight? While the plan doesn't need a pack of dragons, we have to prepare for losing a few. If that happens-"  
  
"So we have a slightly weaker force going against the Night's King but still-" Jon began.  
  
"Having a larger amount of dragons for this skirmish means more of the Army of the Dead can be killed." Jorah interrupted. "The more we kill now the less we have to worry about when the War for the Dawn truly begins. Once this skirmish is over Arya can return to Winterfell. There weren't Starks in Winterfell for a time and yet it still stands."  
  
Jon crossed his arms as if he were still debating things in his head. A decision would need to be reached now as there was no more time to waste. It could be that whatever curse happened when there were no Starks in Winterfell had already started. His worry might be worthless on the matter of Arya leaving their home.  
  
"Arya will come." Jon agreed. "If there is a curse concerning no Starks in Winterfell, it might not be able to be stopped now. I'll talk with Bran and see if he can track the Night's King. We shouldn't waste any time going beyond the Wall."  
  
Bran, or the Three-Eyed Raven as he liked to be called now, had strong abilities. He would be more than valuable to humanity's survival. But with his great power he had lost the sense of identity he once possessed. I guess such great powers had to come with a cost. I had talked with him a few times and he reminded me of Noah.  
* * *  
"She probably was using you." I told Benjen.  
  
"I was using her." He replied with a sad smile. "I was looking for a woman's touch and she gave me that."  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
He paused and our conversation came to a brief pause. I was now outside the Wall talking with the man who was my father. A father I only recently had found out was alive. Or sort of alive. I had never thought I would be interested in where I came from and yet I found myself with questions. Hence I was with my father as I waited for Arya and my brother to arrive.  
  
"I have very fond memories of her." Benjen finally answered. "I liked spending time with her but I didn't love her. I didn't mind when we had to part ways."  
  
"But you still remembered her or else you wouldn't have known me." I pointed out.  
  
"Haven't you met people that you remember even though you didn't love them?"  
  
I think he was showing human politeness by not asking who I had slept with. At least I felt that was the statement under his words. I would always remember Chris Redfield even though I hadn't loved him. I had used him to try and run away from my feelings for Alex. That hadn't worked.  
  
"Yes," I said. "I will probably always remember them. So you had such good times with Hisara that you remembered her?"  
  
"She was one of the loveliest women I had ever laid eyes on." Benjen replied with a nod. "True she was plainer than some and did well blending in with other Northerners. But I guess she could never truly hide the beauty of her House. Not that I would have ever guessed that she came from Old Valeria."  
  
There was a smile that was growing wider as my father thought back to my mother. I must look a lot like her to make Benjen confused. A man who had not seen my mother for quite some time. I wondered who the man she had died with was and if he had known the truth about House Kaari. If he had known that Hisara was one of the last remaining Kaari in existence. Only with Benjen's revelation had I started to question how and why my mother had died.  
  
"Jon isn't taking the news of your heritage well." Benjen said. "He comes to talk to me sometimes as do a few others."  
  
His voice betrayed some irritation to that fact. I had heard those of the Night's Watch talk about my father as if he were some new specimen. Alex would have wanted to dissect Benjen for curiosity's sake. He would want to find out if Benjen was immortal and, if so, how to make others immortal. It wasn't high on my late husband's list of priorities, but it was there. Buried way down beneath other things that interested or amused him.  
  
Before I could reply I felt my brother close by. I closed my eyes and let my bloodsense soak in the scent of Viserion. Once I opened my eyes Benjen nodded at me. He would be here later. Now was the time to spend a moment with my other family member. My father backed away from me as I assumed my large dragon form. I had grown a lot since I had first encountered Jorah and the Nightmare.  
  
A few flaps of my wings saw me take to the sky and join my brother. With Arya on his back, we danced.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Maybe you are." Alex replied with a grin that quickly faded as people passed us by. "It would explain you better, I think. There are too many oddities about you."  
  
"If I make you feel uncomfortable why marry me?" I asked.  
  
As we made our way to the cryochambers, I saw emotions twist his face. It was a subtle changing of emotions that Alex's face did, but I noticed it just like I noticed everything about him.  
  
"It is almost as if there is some force driving me to be with you." Alex answered. "It isn't something I've encountered before."  
  
My husband wasn't just experiencing love, he was feeling the pull of bonds that stretched between realities. He was feeling the love for me that my Alex had felt. An Alex I had tried to replace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revelation about Rin's heritage is something I've been waiting ages to reveal.


	79. Chapter 79

I was finally in the tube that would freeze me in time. Alex looked at me as if to reassure me. I nodded at him as calmly as I could but I was worried. There were a few different outcomes to this event. I didn't know which outcome I wanted and so my nervousness was increased. It was like when I left my first Alex and had made it seem like things were okay. I was lying that way yet again.

"When we wake there will be a new world waiting for us." Alex told me. "A better world."

"I trust you." I said and touched my stomach.

"Hisara will grow up strong."

Hisara...the name of my mother and the name we had agreed upon for a daughter. I knew my mother's name now. I nodded at my husband and resisted closing my eyes as time seemed to stop. To keep myself calm I looked at Alex who was there beside me. His face had the beautiful arrogant look that I had fallen in love with so long ago. The thought of him kept playing in my mind as I lost all sense of time. Ages were passing and time had stopped all at the same time.

"There has been a malfunction." The Red Queen said as time started to flow normally once more.

The door to my pod opened and I exited to see another pod opening. So the gods had decided on this turn of events. They would allow me my vengeance on how Alice had wronged me. Alicia groaned as she was woken up. Once she could she looked at me confused. Her face became even more confused as I walked over to her calmly.

"What is..." She started and stopped as she noticed how I was looking at her.

"I set up a few plans to get me out of the Umbrella Corporation, this is one of them." I explained and her face took on a look of fear.

I tapped into my dragon strength and picked her up. Her body was already weak so she couldn't struggle. I took her in my arms like a dying pup as she looked at me. Her eyes asked me why I had betrayed her. Alice had made me murder Alex and had been the cause of three of my children's death. No, four. Alec had been killed while trying to escape her army so long ago. I would deal with Alice later, but for now Alicia would do.

"You hacked into my systems." The Red Queen said angrily as I started to head towards the exit with no problems.

"Of course I did." I replied.

"You seemed to be loyal to Doctor Isaacs. You seemed to be loyal to Alicia. Which was the lie?"

"Both to an extent. There is blood that must pay for past wounds. Hence my betrayal of Alicia. There is the truth that Alex's way is not the way to salvation. Hence my betrayal of him."

As I continued to make my way out I felt reassured that the Red Queen would have no memory of this incident. Instead of what had actually occurred, her memory would recall only a malfunction. Something had gone wrong and I had exited the Hive with Alicia. After all the chaos that would be caused due to the t-virus outbreak, there would be no way to tell what had really happened.

I walked through little known passageways so that not many Umbrella employees would remember me like this. Finally I was outside and put Alicia in the backseat of a car. I looked around to make sure the owner wasn't coming back anytime soon and then I drove off. I remembered to always keep to little known side roads so the chance of being spotted would be minimized.  
* * *  
"Quit your crying." I hissed.

It had been a few months since the outbreak. It had also been a little bit since the last rain and the earth was drying up. Alicia and I were holed up in what would become Winterfell. Already I was creating the city and work would be completed quicker once it was time to recruit. After the city was built I would freeze my followers until it was time to act.

Alicia and I were in the place Alex had made for me. She was naked and in pain as the water flowed underneath her. Like usual she was begging me just to kill her. I understood the endurance of humans and had let her pain continue. I wouldn't end it until I felt satisfied which would be today. Her screams of pain had made me happy before but now they bored me.

"Alice must pay for what she did, Alicia." I explained yet again. "She took so much from me."

"I am not her." Alicia explained, her voice weak. "This reality's version of her isn't your Alice. You have to know that."

"When I get back to my reality, my Alice will pay. For now I demand blood."

I understood all of what Alicia was saying. Yet I was so angry that I had to lash out. I couldn't wait until I got back to my Alice. My Alice's death was all I dreamed about the past few days. In the past I dreamt of this reality's Alex and how I should've been loyal to him. How I should've spent as much time with him as I could. But he hadn't changed like my husband had so there was no going back to him, at least for now.

"I tried to become friends with Alice and help her as much as I could." I said, getting the energy to kill the only companion I had now. "But she rejected me and paid me in the blood of innocents. I will let you go in the knowledge that this reality's version of her will die."

"And Alex?" Alicia asked mockingly.

"His fate will be decided later."

I dragged Alicia and there was no resistance from her. It was as if she knew what I was doing. She knew these were her last moments of pain. I took her to the edge of the cave and let her fall down. I felt nothing as she hit the ground and died. Her death would've amused me earlier but now it was boring. I sighed and went back to building Winterfell.  
* * *  
More months had passed. Now Winterfell had been built and my followers put to sleep. I had chosen a council that would rule. A council that Alex and Alice could join if they were worthy. If Alice had earned my forgiveness and if Alex had changed enough. Since Winterfell was built, staffed, and safe I had decided to wander the Wastelands until I left.

I tended to travel in my human form but every now and again I flew. Whenever I was flying it was as if I could think clearer. As if all my burdens were lifted once I felt the wind under my wings. It was a piece of peace that helped me.

Today I was walking with a backpack full of supplies. It had taken a few days to get enough supplies for a long journey. I didn't know where my feet would take me but I trusted the gods to give me a mission. Though, being that they were gods, I didn't much expect it to be a pleasant mission. I looked down at my pregnant belly and worried if I would ever give birth. It had been more than nine months which meant something had gone wrong. Most likely due to being frozen in time for just a moment.

I tilted my head as I smelled a very familiar scent. My hand went to my gun as I readied for battle. Finally she was here and I would kill her. Alicia had been a good start but the actual person...oh, yes, this would be a feast. I stood calmly on what used to be a road as Alice drove towards me on a motorcycle. The rains had come back and a few blades of grass littered the landscape.

"Hello." I said calmly as I looked at her.

There was determination in her eyes that I could admire if not for the pain I still felt. If the cries of the triplets didn't haunt my nightmares her gaze would make me want to follow. It took all my strength to not kill her. For now I would play with her a little, then torture her, and finally kill her as she begged for mercy.

"There's a place close by that we can use for shelter." Alice said as her gaze reached my belly.

"How far away?" I asked and pretended to be concerned. "And what will you be doing after you get me to safety?"

Alice looked at me and I saw fear there. I remembered from my lessons so long ago that Umbrella was able to control her. At least for a time. It might be that she still felt the fear of harming others. I could very well understand that some wounds ran deep. Some wounds dug at the very core of you just to tear you apart. You could heal but part of you would be lost in the process.

"I'm going to Raccoon City." She said after a long pause."If I go back there then I can end this. I can release a cure."

The cure was Alex's, not mine. Alicia and I had thought to release both at once but that turned out to be too dangerous. The two substances mixing had a chance of making something worse than the t-virus could ever hope to be. The plan had been that if Alex's cure was released first to wait an hour to release mine. What would happen then was that mine could cancel out his. It had taken hard work to figure out but both of us had found the exhausting work worth it. Both Alicia and I wanted to save as many people as possible. If she hadn't shared the same DNA as Alice, I would've taken her as my second in command.

"How do you know that the cure will work?" I asked. "What if whoever told you that is lying? Maybe they have another motive."

"I trust them." Alice said and then paused. "Not completely, but enough. I don't think that they would lie about a cure. My name's Alice, by the way."

"Rin."

I waited for her to finally realize I was the wife of Alex. I didn't know how much this clone remembered about me. By the way she didn't react by trying to kill me, it was safe to bet that she had no recollection of me. To her I was just another random person in the Nightmare.  
* * *  


"How long did it take you to collect all of this?" Alice asked as we ate together.

The trip to this abandoned building hadn't taken long. But it had taken long enough for me to doubt my wrath. For so many years I had seen Alice as an enemy. An enemy I had pitied but an enemy none the less. Now I was brought back to a time when she had been my friend. No, I had to hold strong. I had to remember the wrath that she deserved to get from me.

"Awhile." I admitted. "I only stayed still so long because the supplies were good. I don't think one should wander if they don't have to. It's not like traveling guarantees safety. It's not like there is a safe haven where you can escape the Nightmare."

Not unless you counted Winterfell or the small bases I had spread out across the world. I hadn't spent time building the other bases up as I didn't want to make my mark too clear on the world. It was too soon for that and I didn't expect to help with the Nightmare this time.

"I've looked for some of those places." Alice said bitterly. "Every time there was nothing. Every time I allowed myself to hope, I was reminded why that's stupid. Maybe after I release this cure there will be some place safe."

I thought of telling her about Winterfell. Not where it was or that I built it, but enough to get her interested. A way for the legend to start spreading and people to start searching. But then I decided against it. The gods seemed to always be on her side and I wasn't certain I wanted her to find it. At least not yet.

"What do you plan to do after you release the cure and everything goes back to normal?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied. "Go back to whatever I did before."

She must not yet know she was a clone. She must still think she had a life before that she could get back to. Maybe a family that had missed her after all this time. But I knew that she didn't have anyone to go back to. Her life all revolved around the Umbrella Corporation. If I told her the truth about herself and myself there would be more trust between us. It would also cause her pain. Oh, yes, she would feel pain after learning the truth.

"You had no life before the Umbrella Corporation." I told her.

"I never told you I worked for them." Alice replied suspiciously.

"You didn't have to. I know who you are and where you came from. I even know why you're Umbrella's plaything right now."

In her eyes longing grew. She wanted to find out the truth. After all this time she wanted the mysteries to end. Yet she was fearful as she should be. Here I, a stranger, knew more about her than she did. She must realize that meant I had worked at Umbrella and so could very well be an enemy. Her confusion was a good appetizer for the main course.

"How do you know?" Alice asked slowly.

"I worked at the Umbrella Corporation for some time." I replied. "Having the boss be in love with you helped me. I didn't do much of anything and yet laying in his bed helped me to achieve certain information."

"If you knew so much, why didn't you try and stop Wesker?"

"Albert Wesker is a good man for posters but he isn't the owner of Umbrella. That honor belongs to Doctor Alexander Isaacs. As for why I didn't stop him: the end was coming no matter what I did, so I prepared for the oncoming apocalypse instead."

"That seemed to have worked out great."

My hand had gone to my belly and Alice's hand had gone to her gun as we had talked. I had reached for my belly as I missed Alex and worried about the fate of our child. I worried that it would die before even being born. I worried that I would have to kill my love. Again.

"I am not going to attack you." I reassured her. "If I was going to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"Lots of people have said that to me." Alice replied mockingly.

"You think you're invincible. People who have faced off against you have thought they were invincible. I know I am only mortal. If I attacked you I would be very careful and not let confidence get the best of me."

Alice nodded and pulled her hand away from her gun. This seemed hard for her to do as she was nervous. Good. If she was nervous then she would taste so much sweeter when I ate her. I had given up cannibalism unless absolutely necessary but now I thought of changing that rule. I would change my rule on cannibalism so that I could properly celebrate my victory over Alice. Maybe I would keep her alive just so she could watch me eat her.

"So you're Rin Isaacs." Alice said and I nodded. "So you're the wife of someone who helped turn me into a perverted science experiment."

"You were always a 'perverted science experiment', Alice." I told her. "Alicia Marcus is who you were cloned from. Alex decided to let you live for his own personal amusement."

"He won't be finding me amusing anymore, he's dead."

In the first Nightmare reality I had gone to, Alex had survived Alice. He had transformed from a Tyrant back to his usual form. That had saved him long enough for me to free him. In this reality he didn't survive. A small grin came to Alice's face as she misread my expression.

"You killed a clone of him." I told her. "He, along with me and a few other Umbrella members, were frozen in time. I was only frozen for a short time. It was long enough for something to go wrong with my pregnancy."

"Is your child..." Alice asked.

"No, my child is alive. It's just that I can't give birth. Maybe I just need to wait some time and maybe I'll always be like this. I've thought of aborting her a few times but I can't stand the thought. I'm holding out hope that the gods will hear my cries for once."

There was pity on the clone's face and I looked away. I had to stay strong. But it was hard to as I saw the sympathy on her face. My Alice loathed me because of not killing Alex, this one didn't have that memory. She also didn't have the memory of me hiding who I really was. Through my hatred, did I just make an ally out of an enemy?

"What were you going to name him?" Alice asked.

"Her." I said as I felt the tension go away. "I was going to name her Hisara."

We finished our meal in silence and I could guess that Alice was thinking over the revelations I had given her. She had wanted to go back to normal after this war, but there was nothing to go back to. There was no family or life before Umbrella. What she had to do after the war was much harder and difficult. She had to decide on her own future and fate. She had nothing to guide her as all she knew was fighting. A part of me hoped she found a way to go on while another part still burned with hatred.

"I assume Isaacs will be waiting for me in the Hive." Alice said and I nodded. "Will you be able to kill him?"

I had killed Alex once before and it had hurt me deeply. A need for revenge that I had never felt before had consumed me. If I killed Alex again what would be left of me? Would I merely be a shell with nothing underneath? Would I be as senseless as a stoneman and zombie?

"I hope there is another option." I told her honestly. "I know what he is, I left him for a reason, but I can't kill him. I know my love for him is wrong but I can't help it. I won't stop you from killing him, but I can't make the final blow."

"I'll need some people before we make an attack." Alice said with pity and distrust in her eyes. "Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I will wait for you. If the plan at the Hive fails, I have a backup plan. I don't trust you enough to tell you about it as-"

"I understand. I'm your husband's pet."

That was not it. I didn't trust her because I saw Alex's corpse in her eyes. But I let her believe her truth.  
* * *  
"This is it?" I asked Alice.

Behind her was Claire Redfield, K-Mart, and a few others I didn't recognize. Maybe in the Nightmare I was from they were part of her team. I would find out when I returned and killed them all. I had packed up all I had to and was ready to leave. After a few short words we were off.

"So you're Doctor Isaacs' wife?" Claire asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes." I replied.

"Any reason we should trust you?"

"I don't think what Umbrella did was right. The last person that should be in charge of the world is my husband."

"Isn't that always the case?"

Claire said the last part with a laugh. Her laugh was cut short as a herd of zombies appeared in the distance. We were going the quickest way but now there needed to be a detour. Claire drove us as far as she could and then we got out. The area was a small forest that had managed to grow from the sand.

"We're close enough to the entrance, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, should be two days travel." I replied.

"Two days? I thought you said this was close."

"It could be done in half a day but zombies and Umbrella troops might slow us down."

We started walking and for awhile nothing happened. We increased our pace and then I stopped. One of the people I didn't recognize turned to look at me as if I were crazy. Then no one was looking at me. Umbrella troops had attacked. I jumped in a tree to get a better vantage point. Alice, as always, cut through the enemies as if they didn't exist. K-Mart was less skilled than my own but was still doing good.

"There's an opening!" I shouted and pointed to where the Umbrella soldiers were thin. "We can make a break for it and then turn around!"

Just as I was about to jump from the tree I saw an Alex clone close by. The eyes that consumed me and the lips that were pressed thin as he observed the world. For all he knew, he was the real Alex. For all he knew, he felt that the world was his by right.

"Rin!" Alice yelled and I realized I had spent too long looking at the clone.

I jumped and then the world went black. Through the haze that followed I recognized the Hive and then Alex standing over me.

I blinked.

Too soon the dance ended and we landed by Castle Black. I transformed back to human and Arya quickly dismounted Viserion.

"Where's Bran?" Arya asked and I started to walk towards her brother.

"It'll be good to fight alongside my brother again." I told her. "You flew him well. I assume you've been training with him."

"Every day. I wish I was there at the battle over Bear Island."

"The War for the Dawn will start soon enough and then you will be part of many battles."

This made Arya grin and I had no choice but to chuckle.


	80. Chapter 80

Today was the day. I was outside with Lei beside me. The others that would be going on this venture would be here shortly. After they arrived we would make our attack on the Army of the Dead. While Franc would be going, Davos would be staying at Castle Black. If things went bad, I didn't want to risk the one who would be made king if the royal family died.

"I wish I was going." Lei said as she looked at the dragons flying.

"You'll have other chances." I reassured her. "You're getting better with the bow and arrow but those skills won't be needed. I'm not wasting Valyrian steel and dragonglass on this mission."

"What if you don't return?"

I didn't see the old anger in her eyes any longer. It was there, under the surface, but it wasn't prominent. Lei was an angel to this world and so her wrath had calmed. Her innocence would never return but she wouldn't fall into being a creature of pure evil. She had talked with Jaime enough to forgive me. Though I doubted her anger would ever fully go away. Or maybe it would as Lei was strange.

"You will still have the memory of me." I told her. "If I don't return, save crying for me until it's safe. I don't want you to join me in death."

"Do Kaari go to the same afterlife as the rest of us?" Lei asked. "Part of your memory is in your sword so won't you go there?"

"You don't miss much, do you?"

We grinned at each other. As Lei looked at the dragons I noticed a longing in her eyes. She yearned to join them in the sky. That was probably the Targaryen blood burning in her veins. That blood demanded to ride dragons and I assumed it was a hard instinct to resist. When I got back from the mission I would see about letting her ride one. I would see if any would be a good match. I had already ruled out Jeor as he had seemed to take me and Jorah as his riders. My first love shared my life force so he also shared my special connection to Jeor.

"What is it like?" Lei asked as she focused her attention back on me.

"Riding or flying?" I replied. "Riding is amazing. You have this creature that could easily kill you yet obeys you. There is a special connection between a rider and their dragon. A connection that is shared with no other mount. Flying is a different matter altogether. The problems of the world seem to go away. All that exists is the wind beneath your wings."

We both paused as we heard Nymeria and her pack howl. The poor direwolf had strained herself to get this far so quickly. Arya had flown Viserion slower than usual so the creature could keep up, but a slow dragon is still very quick. The girl had said she had tried to tell Nymeria and her pack to stay but she hadn't. The Stark children had a connection to their direwolves like dragonlords to their dragons.

"Once I return I will see about getting you your own dragon." I promised Lei. "Your Targaryen blood seems to demand you have a dragon or else you'd go mad."

Lei nodded, her golden blowing gently in the wind. It continued to twist and turn in the wind as I took off to find the White Walkers. Jorah barely held onto me as he had grown more than accustomed to riding me. I wore a few pieces of armor as did the other dragons. It had been decided, against my liking, that armor should be worn in case anything went wrong. As usual, armor felt out of place on my body.

Rhaegal and I led the pack. I turned to see Jon holding tightly onto his dragon as if trying to make time go quicker. While I couldn't see her, I imagined Arya with a predatory gleam to her eyes. She was going to attack the true enemy of this world. An enemy that would be more than a good match for any seasoned fighter.

Hours passed and the landscape below didn't change much. Below us was snow and mountains. It had been a rough life surviving in the area but it was home to me. I had wondered how I would react to seeing home again after all this time. I had hoped that when I returned that it felt like home. That even so many years later it would call to me like it had before. But that call that I remembered was lost. I still felt connected to the North but now, after having changed so much, I could never call it home again.

In the distance I saw a hint of the Army of the Dead. Even with my dragon eyes I still couldn't see them clearly. They blended into the landscape well except for the White Walkers who stood out with their armor. I could just barely see the Night's King. I growled softly which was my sign for Jorah to give a signal to the others.

Our tight formation broke up into three parts to better attack the army. Myself and Jorah led the first part, Jon the second, and Arya the third. Jeor followed me as did Franc. Alec and Chris went with Jon. Rhaenys went with Arya. As I watched the dragons go I worried that Rhaenys following the Stark girl was a warning from the gods.

I flew far from where the army was to gain altitude for a dive. I would attack the left, Jon would attack the right, and Arya would attack the back. Franc and Jeor yelled in triumph as we all dove down. Jorah gripped onto me tightly and increased his grip once he could see the army for himself. The army must have noticed our approach as they had all stopped. I guessed it wasn't in the nature of the dead to run.

As I breathed fire onto the enemies below, I kept my eyes open for weapons. While it didn't seem like they had any long distance weapons, I wouldn't put it past them. They were a magical race and it made sense for me not to recognize all of their weapons. The Army of the Dead burned as my dragons lit them on fire. We were all moving close to the center and then would leave. No need to rem-

Jorah directed me in a tight turn just as a spear flew past me. It was made of wood with strange ice forming its tip. It was blue like parts of the White Walkers down below. Since we were encountering resistance it was a clear sign to retreat. This was supposed to be a quick attack as I hadn't anticipated that this could really lead to victory. The gods tended to be cruel and didn't allow people an easy time at life.

With Jorah's help I was able to avoid more of the spears and I saw that my dragons were also holding their own well. I roared loudly and the dragons without riders started to make their way from the battle. I attempted to fly as high as I could to avoid the spears to take a look at the battle. But there didn't seem to be an altitude high enough that was still safe for my husband.

I pulled my wings against me and dove down while twisting and turning, my wings and tail making slight movements so I could get away. A little below me my brother was making his way from the battle with Arya who had an angry look on her face. Just as I was thinking about her look four spears came towards me and two came for my brother.

I dodged mine and turned my head to see Arya and Viserion falling. I pushed down the sadness I felt and focused on Arya. She had jumped off my brother as if she knew she would be easier to catch on her own. A few more spears blurred past me but I focused only on Arya. Only on her and not the spear that had been thrown into his tail. The magic on the spears most be dark and potent indeed.

Before I could catch the girl, Jon caught her. Without acknowledging him I flew back towards Castle Black. For a few minutes the spears kept being thrown but finally they stopped. Half-way back we caught up to the other dragons who were crying at their pack member's death. Even though I had not watched my brother's descent closely, I could guess he had landed on the side of a mountain. He would be there for the Night's King to resurrect and use. My own blood could be used against me.

None of us talked as Arya had nearly died, I had lost a family member, and the enemy could have gained a new weapon. We had known it was a possibility but it was a risk that had to be taken. I had hoped, something I had to stop doing, that any dead dragon would be in places that the dead could not reach. Maybe the Night's King would find where Viserion had fallen impossible to get to. Hopefully.

"The Night's King won't get your brother." Jorah said softly as he ran his fingers gently on my skin. "And even if Viserion is turned, House Kaari's magic might give him a chance to resist."

I moaned at the thought of my brother all alone with his mind twisted. After I let out a moan the others joined in with Rhaegal giving the loudest cry of sadness. Viserion had been a brother to him and now he was dead. If dragons cried, my tears would be falling down as thick as rain.

"Shouldn't we rest?" Jon asked as Rhaegal's wings beat faltered.

"No, we don't know if the Night's King has resurrected Viserion." Jorah replied. "If he has then we might land and immediately have to take off. It shouldn't be that long now."

After what seemed like ages I could finally see the Wall. Once we were behind that we could rest before making the final trek to Castle Black. I could tell that we weren't close and that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting behind it to safety. A new energy rose in myself and the other dragons before hope again got slaughtered.

I can't accurately describe what happened as it was on such a massive scale. At first it was as if the Wall started breathing. It rose and fell like the chest of some large unknown creature. I slowed down and the other dragons followed my move. I glimpsed Arya and Jon looking confused. I wished I could've said something but, as I was in dragon form, I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell them that I was seeing small breaks in the Wall as if something was breaking out.

"Seven Hells!" Arya yelled as large creatures came out of the Wall.

The heads of the creatures were as big as Drogon had been. Unlike Drogon their skin was a snowy white and their eyes shown an icy blue. It was a different color than the White Walkers as it was more pure. More noble. Their large heads lead to large bodies and then they spread their wings. While the majority of them was white, sprinkled on their bodies was what appeared to be ice. It glistened in the sun as the creatures rose and flew north. I didn't know if the creatures would join with the Night's King but, for now, they peacefully flew past us. I wondered if they even noticed us.

"Ice dragons." Jorah breathed.

Even though he had not seen the memories hidden inside Alexander, it was an easy guess to make. They were dragons that seemed to be made out of ice and snow. Jon was the first to come to his senses and fly quickly to what had once been the Wall. The next few hours were spent rescuing those that could be rescued. It wasn't until after the sun had gone done that we could get any rest.

"We need to go now." I told them. "We have to get back."

"We need to rest now." Jorah replied. "After today we need to get some rest. Especially you who still has to go to Essos and kill a god."

I nodded and allowed myself to be lead to a room. The only rooms available were small ones that could only hold two people. Arya and Jon went in one while Jorah and myself went in another. When the door was closed I put my arms around my love's neck and kissed him. Our kisses were intense and passionate as I tried to erase my fears from earlier.

"We should rest." Jorah said as he paused from kissing me.

"This is rest for me." I told him and we continued.

His fingers ran through my hair as he kissed my neck. His heat warming me up from the cold. I leaned my head back as he slowly took off my clothing. My body yearned for him and my moans turned to small cries. He stopped once the top of my tits could be seen.

"Even now..." Jorah said as he put his hand under my shirt. "Even now you are the most beautiful thing I have seen."

"More beautiful than Jon?" I teased and in response he squeezed my tit.

As I cried out he lightly bit my neck. Focusing on my powers I took Jorah's clothes off even as my mind seemed to be pulled away from my body. Even as all I wanted to do was get lost in the pleasure. When the last piece of clothing fell away from his body he picked me up. He held me up as a child and put me on our bed. There he finished taking off my clothing. Looking at his cock I wanted him to take me in so many ways.

Jorah ran a hand up one of my legs and he lightly grazed my cunt with a finger. I moaned and I saw a hint of a smile flicker on his lips. He bent over and kissed my cunt before turning me over. My body's will wasn't its own and I had given control over to my love. All I existed for now was to be loved by him. I didn't mind giving up control now as I wanted to escape the pain of living for even just a moment.

He smacked my ass five times. Each time harder and each time I got wetter. After he was done with my ass, his kisses traveled from my neck down my back.

"Jor...ah..." I moaned as I bit my lip.

"Rin..." Jorah breathed and turned me over yet again.

I thought he was going to fuck me with how powerful his body looked and how hard his cock was. Instead of fucking me and claiming my body then, he put me on top of him as he lay on the bed. With the slightest of movements of his fingers and his eyes, I knew what he wanted. I positioned myself over his face as I held onto the headboard. It was thin and didn't look up to the task at hand, but it would have to do.

I teased my love by hovering my cunt over his mouth. My cum dripping into his mouth. My grip on the headboard tightened as I did this. From my love's moans I could tell this was exciting him too. After straining my patience to its limits, I gave my husband what he desired.

"Oooh..." I moaned as he started.

The skill he had with his tongue and lips was compared to the skill he had with his blade. My moans started off quiet but soon I was yelling out loudly. My knuckles on the headboard had turned white and I didn't care about breaking it. Let it break and crumble. Let it fall.

"Ah!" I said as I arched my back and felt my body start to shiver.

Suddenly I found my position changed yet again with Jorah on top of me. His cock was deep inside of me and his thrusts were powerful. All his desire was there as his thrusts became quicker and harder. Every now and again he would take one of my nipples between his teeth and bite.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled out as I came. "Jor...aaaa...aaah!"

"Rin. Rin." Jorah moaned through gritted teeth. "Rin. Rin. Rin."

A few minutes after I came I felt his cum fill me up. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling. I relished the last few minutes of peace I was likely to get for a long time. Jorah and I shared a kiss before he exited me. I soon found myself in his arms, my face on his chest and running my fingers through his chest hair.

"You miss your brother." Jorah said and I nodded.

"He was one of the only people I could call my family." I told him. "He was...he was my brother. Now I've found out Benjen and Jon are my family, but they'll never understand how I could consider a dragon my brother."

"I was there when Viserion was born. It was an amazing sight to see. Three dragons in front of my eyes. Three creatures that had not been seen for many years."

"And Daenerys was there. She was unburnt."

"I am glad we decided things between us wouldn't work out. I don't know what I would have done if I was by her side when she went mad."

"With you in her bed, she wouldn't have gone mad."

"So it's my fault for-"

"No, never. It is not even Yara Greyjoy's fault that she went insane. If Daenerys had been as strong as she appeared, she would have resisted."

I looked at Jorah and could see him realizing the flaws in my argument. I had both said who was in her bed could have saved her from madness and that it didn't matter who she slept with. I wanted to save Jorah from all the guilt yet I couldn't. I decided on another way to approach the argument.

"Would you trade your happiness for Daenerys' sanity?" I asked him. "If you had stopped pursuing her you would never have found me."

"I would never want to have you as a stranger." Jorah replied and took one of my hands in his own. "I also don't like what happened to Daenerys. She held such promise of being a queen and to...to see her like how she turned out...I know the maesters will put her down in history as a demonic woman but she was good. I don't know what I would decide if given another chance."

"Be glad that you don't ever have to make the choice. I love you, Jorah."

"I love you, Rin."

I drifted off to sleep after that. My dreams haunted by images of my dead brother and the thought that the Night's King had been able to recover his body.  
* * *  
"You didn't seem to get much sleep last night." Jon said as he kissed Jorah lightly on the lips.

"Neither did you." Jorah pointed out.

Both myself and Jorah had woken up to the sounds of Jon's lovemaking. Arya looked away as she blushed. The affair she had had was incestuous and there was no doubt in my mind that she was ashamed. I guess I had been correct that Jon had been fucking me to get away from his feelings for his sister. I guess once my lineage had been found out he had changed his mind on incest. At least as it concerned the woman he loved. Logical and illogical at the same time.

"What we did won't happen again." Jon promised. "I have loved her for some time and after...after what happened yesterday I was...I don't know why I did it."

"You aren't her brother." I reassured him.

"That doesn't make it less wrong. It doesn't absolve me of anything."

"You don't need to be absolved of anything. I know how you were raised to think incest is wrong, but I don't want you to think I am ashamed to have you as a husband."

Jon looked at me and shook his head. He then looked at Arya and I felt a love between them. Forbidden to most and yet beautiful. I had allowed an apocalypse to happen and was thinking of eating my enemies. Compared to that incest wasn't anything. I could not look at the looks they were giving each other and think it was comparable to the horrors that I had done. The horrors that I planned to do.

"I don't agree with it, but I'm not mad." Jorah said. "It is an unusual pairing, but if you don't have children I hold nothing against you. If you have children, even though I won't be comfortable with the circumstances of their birth, I will treat them as good as my own."

"I did like having sex with you, Jon." Arya said quietly. "I've been dreaming about it for some time now. Nearly as much as I thought about Gendry and completing my list. I wanted you to be with Rin so I wouldn't be tempted. What we did was wrong but I can't help but enjoy it."

Jon looked as if he had just been cornered. He waited as a few men passed us by, another search party going out to make sure no men had been passed over, and then looked at Arya.

"I did enjoy last night." Jon replied. "I imagine that after the war is over I won't have many times to see you."

"So you think the gods will not judge you for incest if it's not done often?" Arya asked with a laugh.

I didn't say my guess out loud as it would ruin the moment. But I thought that Jon was agreeing to sleeping with Arya because he hoped the long stretches without seeing her would quiet his sinful needs.

I blinked.

"Rin?" Alex asked as he looked at me. "How?"

I looked around the room and saw no one else with us. This was our private moment away from judging eyes.

"I didn't feel comfortable about helping to rebuild a world you ruled." I replied. "I had an escape plan. I hacked into the Red Queen and made sure sensitive information would be erased. It wouldn't know anything I had told it so the exact circumstances of my escape would remain secret. Is Hisara going to live?"

Pain twisted and turned Alex's face. It looked like he wanted to reprimand me but he was too happy to see me to do anything. I don't think he had it in him to harm me.

"She's fine." Alex replied. "The pregnancy won't be safe and it might kill you. That is if you do want to keep her."

"Hisara will help repay our sins. I want to keep her." I said with a smile. "What about...how did I get here?"

"One of my clones got to you. He didn't believe he was a clone and thought he had a right to you, so I had him killed. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Alex, I just needed some time away."

We shared a brief kiss before I blacked out again.


	81. Chapter 81

Being back with Alex was awkward. I told him about how Alice and a few others planned to break in. I wouldn't stop Alice from killing my husband, but I wouldn't make it easy for her to kill him a second time. Technically I had killed him before but my tormented mind wouldn't let me think that. It wouldn't allow me to feel that pain yet again.

"You shouldn't be up." Alex told me. "You need rest especially since you're planning to keep our child."

"If I'm going to live a few weeks longer I want to die knowing as much as I can." I replied as he stood up so I could take his seat.

I sat down and looked around the room. In front of me was a desk that had a keyboard and a monitor. There were a few monitors around the room so Alex could better keep track of everything that was going on. If I had wanted to I could access every bit of Umbrella information from here. The Red Queen hadn't been happy about my deceit and yet there was nothing that it could do. It could only watch in anger as I did what I wanted.

"Any word about Alice?" I asked.

"She and her band are wandering around with no plan." Alex replied. "I've taken your advice to heart and only sent out men when I have to. Though I think we should lure her in now and attack. I can kill her and the others."

"You think you can, but you've been wrong in the past. Sending out men has been a death sentence for them but has kept her away for now. She'll find her way in eventually and then you can play with her one last time."

I knew how much power Alice held and how deadly she could be. I wondered of what she thought was happening. Maybe she thought I was being tortured or maybe she thought I was falling back into my old ways. I don't think she had any idea that Alex would so willingly help me have a child. I don't think she had any idea of how he had tried to dissuade me after my initial decision.

"You don't think I could win against her?" Alex asked.

I remembered him as a Tyrant. I remembered how I had had to kill him. All because of Alice. My husband, this version of him, wouldn't understand the danger he could get into with her. He would go at her like he did everything else: self-assured with no worry of what could happen.

Maybe it was my fear of Alex dying that made me suggest not attacking her directly. Maybe it was the fact that I cared for this version of Alice. Or maybe it was just I was good at planning things. I had to believe the latter or else I would have to accept the fact that my mind was collapsing around me. I would have to accept that I was mourning in a very unhealthy way.

"Maybe you could, my love." I told him. "Or maybe not. Alice is a killing machine and one you can't easily control. If I could help you with your fight I would but my child...I'm not risking it."

"And how do you expect to win against her?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know my weaknesses and accept them. She and you don't even admit you have any. You plow through life with no thought that you could lose. For a time that can work but that strategy doesn't last. I also know her and can use her own weaknesses against her. Weaknesses she won't think to consider."

"Now who is being overly confident?"

He said that harshly but there was a light in his eyes that he saved only for me. Only for me would he show such kindness and caring. To the rest of the world he seemed uncaring and a monster. He was a monster yet so was I. He allowed my own darkness to flourish and I allowed his kindness to show.

"Doctor Isaacs?" A soldier said and we both turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Some things about the cure need to be looked at. There seems to have been unforeseen problems."

"I have gone over that cure years before the t-virus was released. There are no problems. Any problems are on the part of everyone's incompetence. As that is the case, I will come look at the problem. You will escort my wife to her room. Alice might break in so you will guard my wife with your life. If she dies and you live..."

The soldier gulped and nodded.  
* * *  
It was boring and nerve-wracking all at the same time. I lay in a room waiting until my death and Hisara's birth. I worried about how Alex, who was now sitting beside me, would carry on. That is if he was able to win. I worried that Alice would kill Hisara on her rampage throughout the Hive. A rampage that should have happened a long time ago.

"Keep calm." Alex said and took my hand, squeezing it gently. "You are safe here. Hisara will...will be born and I'll raise her in the new world. In the world we helped build."

Yes, I had built a world with Alex. A world where the majority was dead or turned. The rest were wandering the Wastelands. Maybe Alice should win and kill Alex so my husband wouldn't be able to inflict his horrors onto the world anymore. But I still couldn't stand to see him dead, even at the expense of the world. A world I hadn't been born in and would leave very soon.

"I trust you to raise her." I told him and squeezed back. "I just...I'm going to be gone soon and she'll never remember me."

"I will tell her about you." Alex said sadly. "I will tell her how great her mother was."

I smiled and a tear came out of my husband's eye. He wanted to stay strong for me and let me make my own choices. But it was so hard for him and I could understand. Suddenly alarms started going off and he stood up. We shared a simple glance before he left. We both knew the reason for the alarms and he was too protective of me to talk. The minutes passed by and I kept imagining Alex dead and Alice coming in carrying his head. She might be under the delusion that I wanted her help. She could kill Alex but I wanted to give birth with him by my side.

"Rin?" K-Mart said as she opened the door.

I turned my head to see her and the door sliding open in front of her. She looked in fear at the room and I could understand why. I was laying in a bed with many monitors around me. To someone who didn't know what they were for, it would make them think Alex was experimenting on me.

"Alex can let me give birth to our child." I explained. "There is nothing dangerous in here."

"Then let's go." K-Mart said and holstered her gun so she could start to get me out of bed.

"No, I'm not leaving. If I go now then I might lose Hisara. I might lose my child."

"And if you stay here you'll die."

"I'll die in any case. That's the risk I agreed to take."

"You ever think Doctor Isaacs is using you? He'll probably do god knows what to your child."

I looked at K-Mart and she went silent. She didn't know Alex like I did. If it had been someone else's child he wouldn't care about the child's wellbeing. Much less the mother's. But Hisara was Alex's child and so he felt connected to her. He would protect our child long after I was gone. That is, if Alex survived his encounter with Alice.

K-Mart stopped her struggles and stood by my bed. I guess she thought if she couldn't move me that she would protect me from Alex or whoever decided to come in the door. I could tell that this K-Mart still admired me and thought I was an idiot. She was a good companion. As she stood there I worried about my husband and if he was winning his own battle.

"Ah!" I yelped and the monitors started making odd sounds.

"What is it?" K-Mart asked as she tried vainly to figure out a solution.

"I might be giving birth."

My vision grew blurry and I felt my body cry out. For a long time, or maybe a few seconds, I was in pain so intense I couldn't tell what was real. After what might have been eons my eyes were able to focus on the world around me. Alex was there holding my hand tightly and Alice was behind him with an angry look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked and looked at a small cut on his forehead, the blood slowly dripping down. "Why didn't she kill you?"

"I was able to convince her that I was the only one that could save you." Alex told me.

"After Hisara is born I'll kill him." Alice said but I could sense the uncertainty in her voice. "He was able to stabilize your contractions."

They hadn't been like any contractions I had had in the past. These were so intense and powerful. It was as if dark magic was at work in my womb. I became very afraid that the child would be lost soon after she was born. How Alice looked...would her actions cause the death of my innocent child?

"No thanks to you delaying me." Alex pointed out. "I told you what the alarms meant but you wouldn't listen. If you had your way then Rin and Hisara would be dead by now."

"Why should I have believed you?" Alice retorted. "You caring about anyone other than yourself isn't exactly believable."

"My love does not care about others, that's true." I chimed in. "But he does care for me. Because he cares for me he loves Hisara. We are a part of him and so he loves us. The whole world can burn except for him, myself, and Hisara."

A sad smile appeared briefly on Alex's lips. Love was a concept that was more than foreign to him, yet he loved deeply. Alice and K-Mart's expressions changed to those of confusion. My husband was a monster and so they had expected to see a monster. Yet here was a caring husband who loved his wife. One who cared about a child that had not yet been born.

I knew I was going to die soon and he knew it too. While he had begged me to reconsider, he tended to allow me my wants without question. I think a part of him couldn't decide between if myself or Hisara should live. I think a part of him was glad that I was there to decide things for him. Hours went by and finally my last few moments in this reality were here.

"I need to say something." I said and looked briefly at the others who were around me to help me give birth.

"You should save your energy." Alex told me. "There is a possibility that you'll live."

"We all know that's not true. I need to tell you about another organization. One I built after the t-virus was released. It is an organization that will both help cure the t-virus and rebuild civilization. Not in the way you want, my love, as your way is too controlling. I was waiting to see how you acted before telling you the truth. You'll be on a Council, called the Kaari, if you accept this offer. You and Alice. I can tell that she will not kill you. I know people and can sense their intentions. To an extent."

Alice looked at me angrily. Her face was trying to pull itself apart in rage. After a minute she calmed down and looked at Alex.

"Doctor Isaacs is a monster." Alice replied nearly sneering. "You really think I will let him live? I will kill him and take Hisara."

"You will not take my daughter!" Alex shouted.

I put a hand on Alex's arm. My touch connected to a better part of himself and he calmed down. He wasn't happy, though, and I didn't blame him. After I was dead, Hisara would be the only thing that he could hold onto. The only thing that was real. He loved our daughter and with Alice as a mother, Hisara would be a strong woman in the future.

"You don't see him as a monster anymore, Alice." I replied. "You see him as evil, maybe, but not a monster. You see him as someone capable of love. You're a human woman and like seeing certain bonds. In this instance you like seeing the bond between a father and his daughter. I don't know if you'll think of him as a friend, but he will be an ally after I'm gone."

By Alice's glare I knew I had been right. I gave them the location of Winterfell but didn't reveal all the secrets. If I told them everything and I was wrong about them, things could take a turn for the worse. I wouldn't risk the Mormonts for my overconfidence. That wasn't fair for this version of the Nightmare. After I was done they nodded.

"I'm going to miss you, Rin." Alice said. "For your sake I'll stay by Alex's side. But if he tries to betray me..."

"The only time I'll betray you is if you try to harm Hisara." Alex replied. "If you don't harm me or her you have nothing to fear."

The clone rolled her eyes and then stopped once I started to scream. My insides felt as if they were twisting and turning as they tried to find a way out. I yelled again and Alex started screaming at the others in the room. I couldn't hear what he said as I was in too much pain.

"Give her something!" Alice yelled.

"I won't risk the baby!" Alex yelled back. "If they both die, Rin will kill me!"

I wanted to tell them that I could handle the pain. I could handle feeling my body quickly die and fade away into nothing. I could handle all the pain if it meant that Hisara would be born and that she would lead a long life. But I couldn't say anything due to the pain and soon I couldn't hear anything again. I focused on the pain and tried to judge if I was feeling the death of my child. Tears came out of my eyes as I felt people helping Hisara come into the world.

The pain went away as soon as I heard Hisara cry. I looked to see Alex holding our daughter as if she was the most precious thing in the world. My love quickly put our daughter in my arms and put an arm around me. Tears were running down his eyes and I could see Alice also crying. This moment, my death and Hisara's birth, would solidify an alliance between Alex and Alice. Of that I was more than certain.

"Hisara Isaacs." I said as tears started to form in my own eyes. "You are beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

I felt myself fading from this world and back into temporary captivity in my Nightmare. I wanted to hold onto my daughter as long as possible yet I knew that handing her over to Alex would help solidify his position as a loving father. Having that position for him would mean that Alice would be less likely to kill him. Her gaze had softened now when she looked at him, even though she still was angry towards him, and her having good will to my love was paramount to his safety. If they were allies it would be less likely that Umbrella would cause a problem to this version of the Nightmare.

Alex took Hisara and slowly picked her up. Alice suddenly appeared by his side to make sure my child wasn't dropped as my love was nervous. I could see Alex's mouth start to form words and then he started to scream. The sound he made and his reality seemed to melt away. As my reality solidified again, I saw my captor in front of me.

I was back in the pet store tied up with a timid Alice clone in front of me. My rage started to burn again as now I could get my revenge. Now those who deserved my wrath would have it. The clone looked at me as if sensing that something had changed. Yes, something had changed. I had found my strength and with it rage. So much rage.

"Alice doesn't know how my powers work." I said coldly. "She thinks everyone with powers is like her. That everyone with powers has her same weaknesses. That is not the case."

I focused and felt my dragon's gifts flow through me. It seemed to be joyful at all of the rage I was feeling. All the rage that coursed through me fed it. I was a Kaari, a species of dragons. I was no human and was not bound by their limitations. The Alice clone sensed something and started to prepare her own psychic powers as a defense.

"Escape." I said to the clone's blood. "You don't deserve to be trapped. Flow freely and find the meaning of freedom."

"Ah!" The clone yelled as blood poured from every inch of her body.

She fell down in convulsions as I used my powers to free myself. I stood up to watch as her eyes turned up to look at me in a silent plea for help. There was no help I would give her as she didn't deserve pity. As she breathed her last breaths I felt an odd sense of joy. Now these rabid creatures would die. All of them would burn in the pit of my rage.

I walked out of the pet store and saw Alice clones racing towards me. I reached out with my bloodsense to try and find the real Alice. She wasn't here. No matter, I would find her one day and feast on her flesh. That would be a good day. That would be the day she repaid me in full. I reached into the icy parts of myself to find a greater power. It was cold and yet fueled by my flames. My hair turned white and blew in a wind that wasn't there. My skin turned icy. For a moment the clones stopped as they had never seen me like this before. I didn't like to use the full extent of my powers but now I was too angry to care about honor. They didn't deserve my restraint in any case.

I leaned down and touched the ground. Ice shot out of my fingers and enveloped the surroundings. The clones that didn't jump in time were frozen. The ice enveloped them before they could run away. It ran over their bodies like a piece of clothing or a snake enveloping its prey. Some tried to run causing them to fall down and be frozen in undignified positions. Not that these scum had any right to dignity. No right at all. The way that some avoided this fate was to jump up and land back down after the ground was frozen. They provided an odd sight standing amongst their forzen brethren. Those that remained ran towards me firing their guns in a vain attempt to stop me.

I switched powers and soon fire enveloped my entire body. My hair that looked like fire was now covered in flames. The clones ran at me while I walked calmly towards them. Fire leapt out of my hands in the form of a whip. This is how I attacked my enemies. Everywhere my whip touched burned. It burned the clones and it started melting the ice. I walked calmly up the escalator to the scent of the carnage I was causing. Once I was at the top I turned to see the remaining clones unable to get up.

The whip turned formless and shot out towards the ice. I shot fire from my body and watched. I didn't cause the building to burn up but, instead, melted the ice so that the clones were drowned. I walked away into starlight and breathed in the air. I breathed deeply as the flames disappeared from my body. I turned back to the mall and wondered about using wildfire. I decided against it as my enemies were already dead. I would want them to feel the pain and terror of being consumed by the green flames.

What to do now?

The exhaustion hit me hard and I fell down. I had been tortured and it was only rage that had helped me become strong for just a moment. I had to get out of here before Alice decided to check up on her prey. Slowly I got up and made sure I wasn't going to fall down again. Flying wouldn't take me far as I was too weak. I was sure that I could fly to an outpost but the abominations that this reality called dragons could be out there. They were all but extinct now and yet there were reports that a few were still alive. I couldn't take that risk now.

Walking a short distance I saw a few vehicles. One was a pickup truck with odd symbols painted on it. There were phrases like 'Down with Umbrella', 'We Stand with Alice', and other petty human things written on the sides. Taking a closer look at the symbols I saw a faded sigil for the Mormonts. Was this stolen from someone wishing to join? Was it stolen from one of the bases? Had Alice used this truck in the past to break into Mormonts bases?

I blinked.

Arya and Jon smiled at each other. They only stopped when a man from the Night's Watch came to us. He bowed to us and looked at me. There was fear in his eyes as he didn't understand why the Wall had fallen, none of us did, and he needed someone to blame. But he couldn't blame me as he knew I was the last person that would cause such destruction. Yet part of him wanted to disregard that piece of logic.

"Did you find anyone during the night?" I asked.

"No, Your Grace." He replied. "No matter how hard we looked, there were no more men in the rubble."

"I will be leaving to go back to Castle Black soon. Hopefully the war against the dead will be short and you will be able to mourn in peace."

The man bowed yet again.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't get the next chapter out before Thanksgiving, it'll come out sometime after.

"You should've sent a raven." Tormund said with his arms crossed.  
  
Myself, Jorah, Jon, Arya, and Rhaegal were all back at Castle Black now. When we had arrived everyone had rushed to see that the royal family was alive. Davos had been more than relieved that he didn't have to be king. Now we were where all the humans here ate. The next meal had yet to be serve as it was not yet time to eat again.  
  
"We were back soon." I replied and looked at Selmy for confidence before looking back at the Wildling. "All the ravens had been sent, anyways. The Night's Watch needed to confirm if the entire Wall had fallen or just a small part. Not many ravens had come when I had left."  
  
"I assume that the Night's King has Viserion under his control?" Melisandre asked.  
  
The Red Woman had been brought here upon Arya's request. Her love of her brother made her want to make sure he never died. With the Army of the Dead on its way, her fear had become even greater. While everyone else said Melisandre was beautiful, I could not see the beauty. I saw her as she really was: an old hag.  
  
"Of course he would, he is no human." Chl'lor said seeming to look at Melisandre with his blind eyes. "I would think that he would risk everything if Viserion died in a hard to reach spot. While wyverns are more powerful, it seems like a good tactic to have a dragon on your side."  
  
Lei looked sick at the thought. It was as if she were his sibling and she was mourning his death. It would tear me to the core when I had to kill him. Besides Benjen, Jon, and Arya, Viserion was my only living relative. He was my only brother. I couldn't fall prey to my weakness as I was a queen. I would also be called Godkiller soon. If the humans had to give me a title.  
  
"We don't have the Wall to protect us anymore." Ed pointed out. "We'll need a plan for all of Westeros and soon."  
  
Yes, without the Wall the dead couldn't be halted. We would have no way to give ourselves more time. Maybe it had been foolish to try and make that first strike against the army. But then again if we had waited for a full on attack there would be even more enemies to fight and more chances for the Night's King to get a dragon of his own.  
  
"We'll need to plan for Rin not to return in time." Jon said. "We can't depend on her returning from Essos in time."  
  
Because he was a good man, he didn't add that I might never return. That would've upset Jorah and my father too much. Others in the room wouldn't want to see me dead but they didn't have as strong of a connection. They would be hurt but they would find an easier time recovering from my death. For the next five hours all of us planned. It turned out that Bran had been able to warg into Viserion for only a moment. Maybe dragons couldn't be warged into for long or maybe the Night's King had kicked him out. In any case the Three-Eyed Raven, who had given up his claim to Winterfell, would try again. It could be that he would be able to stop the dragon from being used.  
  
"We will break for the evening." I told my pack. "Ravens will be sent out as well and those that need to leave will do so. We can't waste any time now."  
  
We couldn't waste any time as the world was ending. Things seemed to be speeding up greatly as if the end couldn't wait. The end where the Night's King destroyed everything. I looked at Jon and he nodded. This could be the last chance for him to make me pregnant. When I returned, if I returned, he could be dead. I looked at Jorah and imagined him fucking me to start to get me wet. I imagined Jorah poised above me and fucking me to the point I couldn't think anymore.  
  
The three of us went outside and I tried to think where this final meeting would be held. When the sun rose again I would be going to Asshai where there was eternal darkness. The place we made love would have to be special to commemorate a possible last time.  
  
"Rin?" Benjen asked and I turned to see my father.  
  
Since the Wall had fallen, he had been able to stay at Castle Black. In a happier time I would have talked with him endlessly. But it was not a peaceful time and I couldn't let my emotions rule every part of me. In the Nightmare I could let emotions rule as I was so close to victory there. Was I just fooling myself? Could I really afford to let my emotions rule me with victory so close on the horizon?  
  
"Yes, father?" I replied.  
  
"Could I talk to you alone?" He requested and I looked at my two husbands.  
  
They nodded. Jorah put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before leaving me. Jon looked at Benjen once before going. My first love was concerned how I would hold up and my cousin couldn't believe his uncle was back. We stood in silence looking at each other for a few minutes before my father spoke.  
  
"I can't believe you're alive." Benjen said with a smile. "I didn't think that my night with Hisara meant anything at all."  
  
"And now I'm going." I said knowing what his unspoken words meant. "I will return from Asshai and help to take down the Night's King. Afterwards I will rebuild Westeros and make it a place of peace for as long as I can. You'll be beside me."  
  
"I don't know if I'll survive this war. Whatever can kill the White Walkers might also kill me."  
  
"To win I might have to kill you?"  
  
I had just found out who my father was. I had hardly been able to spend any time with him. He was like an acquaintance and I wanted that to change. After this war I wanted to have him be an actual human father to me. I wanted to create memories with him. If his guess was true then I would never know him. I would never know him like I should.  
  
"I don't mind dying." Benjen said and took my hands in his. "I've faced death countless times before and how I am now...it's not really being alive. I can't explain what I mean, just that I feel wrong. Rescuing Bran and Meera made me feel like I had a purpose again. Serving Jon has given me a purpose. I want to be a father, a real father, to you but I can't. I'm not going to let Westeros freeze over for my sake. I know you won't let everyone die just so I'll be alive."  
  
"How do you know that?" I argued.  
  
"You have Stark blood in your veins."  
  
We chuckled slightly at that. Not out of amusement but out of stress. Because it was a way we could calm down. This was a good-bye of sorts. I would see him again on the battlefield but we wouldn't be able to have a conversation like this again. We wouldn't be able to speak like father and daughter, we would only be able to speak like queen and subject.  
  
"I wouldn't trade being raised by direwolves for a life with you." I said sadly. "Without them I don't think I'd have the strength to fight today."  
  
"If I do survive this war I will be your father." Benjen said. "It will be uncomfortable living in the South, though."  
  
"You'll get used to it. The home of House Kaari is in the Vale and you could stay there if you wished."  
  
We hugged and for a few minutes I just let his warmth sink in. His warmth mixed with cold. Then it was over and I watched as he started to wander around. I wanted to give him hope but I had none to give. My only goal now was to kill R'hllor and gain the support of the Nieth. Everything else would come second. If I laid eggs on my journey, Chl'lor had promised to return them to my husbands.  
  
I reached out with my senses to find my husbands but decided to see someone else first. Lei was practicing with her bow and arrow. Every shot she fired hit its mark. She took a break to get her arrows back and do another round. She looked at me and stopped as I walked over to her. I had met her when she was innocent and now she had been reshaped by the world. She still held her original kindness in her heart but now it was different. The only word I could think of to describe her kindness now was mature.  
  
"I can't imagine what you're feeling about Viserion." Lei said and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know he was...was your brother."  
  
"It hurts." I replied. "I keep thinking that I should have done something differently. Maybe if I had acted in another way he would be alive now."  
  
"The plan went as well as it could have gone. It was just bad luck that Viserion died. I've been wondering...we refer to dragons as male and female but the Last Dragon was male, right? And he had eggs? Wouldn't that make him female?"  
  
I had to hide a smile. Lei, like me, was devastated by recent events. The Wall had fallen down and a dragon had died. Of course talk would now go to the biology of dragons. It was a distraction from the events of earlier. A way for both of us to find peace for a short while.  
  
"Dragons can go between male and female." I started to explain. "Back before the Doom dragons were able to make this change more frequently. They did so when they needed to mate and produce eggs. The other times their sex was fixed. It is unlikely that Rhaegal, Jeor, Franc, and the others will change their sex so they can breed. Somehow whatever caused the Doom affected the breeding of dragons."  
  
"So House Kaari can't claim credit for that." Lei said in a poor attempt at a joke.  
  
It still stung that my ancestors had killed dragons and made it near impossible for their eggs to hatch. To think that my House had anything to do with the Doom was unthinkable. I gripped Alexander and asked it. It seemed a little annoyed at the question.  
  
"Of course we didn't do that." Alexander said with a sigh. "There would be no point. We had to try to make a move against the Targaryens, even a highly dishonorable one. But to destroy all the dragons of Valyria? No. No we would never do that."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lei said as she realized how much her joke had hurt me. "I just...I just...I'm trying to make sense of everything. Tyrion's dead and now the whole world might end. I'm trying to hold on."  
  
"I know, Lei." I told her. "You've improved since before. A Valyrian steal arrow is something that will need to be looked into. Especially for you."  
  
Forging had been going along at a steady pace. Shortly after I had arrived back at Castle Black I had helped. I had made sure that a good standard was being kept. The Valyrian steel for the wyverns would be done shortly. A few daggers were nearly complete. The main focus, though, was Valyrian steel swords. Those would be completed before anything else was.  
  
"Have you completed Jon's sword yet?" Lei asked. "I ask and no one tells me for certain."  
  
"His should be completed by the time I arrive back."  
  
If I arrived back. No, I would arrive back. I would come back to defeat the dead and sit on the Iron Throne with my two husbands. I didn't want to rule but I would as it was my duty. Lei and I embraced before I went to find my two husbands. They were in our room sitting on the bed. Jorah and Jon were both naked. Both of their cocks were hard and ready for lovemaking. The way their clothing was tossed about the room showed that they had been playing with each other before I came.  
  
Jorah walked up to me and kissed my neck. His hands slowly and sensually took off my clothing. He let each article fall to the floor like snow. I moaned as his hands caressed my tits. We kissed and he pushed me against the nearest wall, my arms going around his neck. Our kisses became more passionate quickly.  
  
Suddenly he pulled me and placed himself behind me. His hard cock grazing my ass. My first love guided me to the bed and into Jon's lap. My second husband kissed my tits as Jorah slapped my ass. I moaned louder while still trying to keep quiet. It was becoming hard to do.  
  
"Oooh..." I moaned loudly as I started to ride Jon.  
  
His cock didn't have the same feeling as Jorah's but, oh gods, it was good. I leaned against Jon's shoulder as I rode him and he bit my neck. I rode him harder and harder until nothing remained but the feeling of his cock in my cunt. As if from a distance I heard myself yelling out and felt my body start to shiver.  
  
"Not yet." Jorah growled and took me from Jon's lap.  
  
"Noooo..." I moaned as I seemed to wake from a dream.  
  
Even though I didn't understand, I let myself be guided onto the bed. Jorah stayed off of the bed while Jon made his way to me. His kisses traveled from my neck to my cunt. He breathed gently a few times which made me quiver. I started to scream but Jorah's kisses muffled the sound. I dug my fingers into Jorah's shoulders as Jon started to eat me out.  
  
"Oooh...ooonnn...raah..." I moaned louder and louder. "Please...oh...oh...ahhhhh!"  
  
I pushed Jorah's face away so I could yell in pleasure. Gods Jon's tongue!  
  
"Fuck me!" I cried. "Oh gods! Fuck me! Fuck me!"  
  
Jon seemed more than eager to obey and changed positions so that his cock went in. It went in easily as I was so godsdamn wet. His thrusts started out slow as he seemed to need to adjust himself. After he was sure of himself he went harder. His thrusts became rough as time went on. He put one hand down to steady himself and put the other onto my tit. He squeezed hard and I yelled.  
  
In the heat of the pleasure I dimly noticed Jorah taking one of my hands. He kissed it gently and I felt him get onto the bed. He guided my hand and it took me a moment to realize he was putting it around his cock.  
  
"I love you." Jorah said. "Mmmm...iiiin...aaah..."  
  
I knew my love's cock and how to quickly stimulate it. Soon enough he was moaning loudly. With each moan Jorah let out, Jon rode me harder.  
  
"Noo..." Jorah moaned loudly. "Iffee...yess...oh gods...yes..."  
  
"Esss..." Jon moaned.  
  
I felt my body about to quiver and I could tell my husbands were approaching climax.  
  
"Jor...ah...ah...ah! Ah!" I yelled out as I came. "Jon...oooh...ooooh! Ah!"  
  
"Fuck!" Jon said as he gave one final thrust before coming and I felt a new life taking form inside of me.  
  
"Iiiin...ah!" Jorah yelled out as his cum went onto my face and onto my tits.  
  
Like a pair of hungry animals both men kissed and licked Jorah's cum off of me. I moaned as they did so and came yet again. I couldn't help it with the way they were loving me. The fact that they could both go mad because of me was...it was exciting.  
  
"Thank you." I said once I was in between them.  
  
We were all sweaty, the cold not affecting us at all, and were under the covers resting after the bit of excitement. I put my head on Jorah's chest and Jon put a hand on one of my legs. This was what I was fighting for. I was fighting for moments where I didn't have to worry anymore. Moments where peace was a given.  
  
"There will be more when you return, my love." Jorah told me and I felt the smile in his voice.  
  
"Will you keep Jon warm while I am away?" I teased. "I think that it will get even colder once the Night's King approaches."  
  
"I will keep him very warm."  
  
Jon looked at Jorah with love in his eyes. Jorah and Ygritte had been the two relationships he had had where incest wasn't a factor. My first love ran a hand down my front and I chuckled. I needed rest which wouldn't be done if we fucked yet again. Though my body was feeling stimulated enough to ride Jorah like a Dothraki did a horse.  
  
"I need rest, my love." I said and then moaned as Jorah inserted his fingers into my cunt. "St...o...oooh...fiiin..."  
  
I positioned myself on Jorah and looked down at his cock that was hard yet again. The sight of it made me lose my sense of logic. I was a tough woman, I could stand the exhaustion that more sex would bring.  
  
As I sat down on his cock I closed my eyes so I only focused on the feeling of it. I rode him gently at first and I quickly became wet as before. Jorah and I kissed, he took my lower lip in his teeth and tugged gently. I moaned. With each kiss I rode him harder and harder. In our frantic lovemaking Jorah was suddenly the one on top.  
  
I dug my nails into his arms as I felt my body starting to shiver. The moment I came Jorah pushed his cock even deeper inside of me. We came as one and I smiled. Jorah looked down at me and for a moment only we existed. After this war was over and Jon dead, it would only be myself and Jorah. We would rule Westeros and rebuild what had been destroyed.  
* * *  
"You know Asshai, Melisandre." I told the woman. "You'll know the dangers we'll face."  
  
I was walking with the priestess to meet with Chl'lor and his wyvern. The hag was not happy and I could understand why. She would help with a mission to kill her own god. It didn't seem like she was able to understand the fact that her god was just a mortal. A mortal who had found the secret to immortality. When I had gone to one of the alternate realities, some necromancer had brought Viserys back to life. Someone with a great amount of power. Could it be that bringing back Daenerys' brother had been a game to R'hllor? If the necromancer had been R'hllor?  
  
"You are wrong about R'hllor." Melisandre said dismissively. "Chl'lor is only trying to kill man's only hope. You saw how he broke ties with Daenerys Stormborn. Do you really think he cares about Westeros?"  
  
"No, I don't think he does." I said and saw my husbands talking with the Nieth. "But he does care about killing R'hllor. I trust that he will be in debt with me and so will not betray me."  
  
Jorah, Jon, and Chl'lor were all chatting while in front of the wyvern. Its colors were much more tropical than one of my dragons. Its colors made sense as the continent of Sothoryos was mostly made up of jungles. At least according to the Nieth who hated the landscape of Westeros. He also would complain about humans. It was strange to him the first time when I joined in on one of his rants. I think that had created a strong bond between us. A strange one that stretched between species.  
  
"Lightbringer," Chl'lor said with a bow. "Are you ready to fly?"  
  
"Yes, I am." I replied and spared only a glance for Melisandre.  
  
As I transformed I trusted that my eggs would remain safe. Selmy's first priority would be to make sure they didn't die. Everything else, including fighting the Night's King's army, would be secondary. Once I was fully in my dragon form the Red Priestess climbed on me. Jorah looked at Jon as my second husband appeared nervous. Arya hadn't been happy that the only one who could stop her love from dying would be gone. It had taken some convincing for the young Stark to relinquish her hold over the woman.  
  
Once Chl'lor mounted his wyvern we took to the sky. From up high the Wall's damage wasn't diminished. Usually when I flew the problems of the world went away but that wasn't the case with the Wall. Why had the ice dragons broken free after all this time? Why?  
  
I was glad once we had flown far enough away from the Wall that the ocean was beneath us. It cast a lovely blue color that helped calm me. It was also a vast body of water that would take awhile to cross. I used any thermals I could find to make it so I wouldn't have to flap as much. As soon as there was land beneath me I would land.  
  
"May I land on you?" Chl'lor asked. "I'm getting tired and don't know if I can last. It was hard enough getting to Westeros from Sothoryos."  
  
I nodded and soon he had landed. First he flew out of view and then I felt some pressure on my back. It took a moment to get used to the pressure and then I was flying like normal. I felt Melisandre grip harder on me when the Nieth landed. I didn't know if she did so out of anger or fear. There were good reasons for her to feel both. He had convinced me that R'hllor needed to die and wyverns had been shown to be very good at killing.  
  
I blinked.  
  
It didn't matter where the vehicle was from, all that mattered was that I could use it. I hotwired the truck, it was still an old enough model that that could be done, and started on my way to an outpost. As I drove I thought about my next series of moves.  
  
Jane Doe, Rebecca, and Aria would all be moved into the safety of the Mormonts. I had wasted so much time trying to recruit Alice clones with only three to show for my hard work. I would waste no more time with pity as Alice had shown I would get none from her.  
  
Blood would flow and Alice would regret ever crossing me.


	83. Chapter 83

I had driven all night to make my way to a very small outpost. The sun was on the horizon as I pulled up. The drive here had been longer than it had to be since I didn't want Alice to know where I was going. That is if she had been watching. I was strong enough to fight her off but I didn't want to waste my strength in case the fight went wrong. The outpost looked like an abandoned motel in the woods.

The abandoned motel portion wasn't the real outpost, the real outpost was slightly below ground. The rule was that the only time Mormonts were allowed to roam was at night. Darkness would give them enough cover to not be easily seen. I parked the truck and walked up to where the office was.

"I am here." I said in the Common Tongue. "My name is Rin Isaacs, leader of the Mormonts. I am in need of help."

For a few minutes nothing happened and then a circle in the middle of the floor appeared. I walked down the stairs and could hear the secret door close behind me. The smell in the stairwell wasn't pleasant as I didn't want the illusion to be ruined. I opened a wooden door and fresh smells entered my nose. There was not a hint of mildew, rust, or any other scent of decay in the outpost. Everyone in the outpost looked at me in wonder. I had no doubt that rumors of my death had been spread. Yet again I would have to explain how I was alive.

"Doctor Isaacs," One of the men said and saluted me. "Everyone said you were dead."

"My husband, Doctor Alexander Isaacs, is dead." I said while trying to hide my pain. "My three triplets are dead. I was captured by Alice and her ilk. I am alive and I will get justice for those deaths."

The man looked scared as he had never known me to sound so cruel before. My whole body started to shake as I remembered having to kill Alex. He had risked himself just so I could be alive. He had risked everything for me. While he had not been a moral man, at the end he had showed how kind he could be. He was a man I loved and his passing hurt me deeply. There would never be anyway to repair the hole he had left. But at least killing and torturing Alice would bring me some minor comfort.

"A helicopter can arrive here in half a day." The man finally said. "Do you want a message sent out now so the Kaari will know you're coming?"

"No, I don't want anyone else to know I am alive until I arrive at Winterfell." I replied. "I do not want news of where I am getting to Alice. The attack she managed before wouldn't have been possible if there weren't any spies."

"We found who the traitors were. None of them were high ranking and were merely new recruits. K-Mart and Khaleesi worked out a system to find them. There weren't many spies that remained in the Mormonts. New measures were put in place for recruits."

"There will be no more new recruits. The war with Alice is coming to an end. Those who have chosen to not side with us will be considered an enemy."

I would talk to the others about my plan. They would agree, especially after what had happened. I wanted to kill everyone but knew I couldn't let the bloodshed get too high. If it got too high then it could get out of control. If the rage would be directed only at Alice, I wouldn't mind. But humans were too unpredictable when they were angry.

No one talked to me as I waited for the helicopter. My ears did pick up whispers here and there. Their words were full of pity. Full of anger at what had happened. There was worry in this outpost but there was also trust. They knew whatever plan I had would be for the best. I had never lead my people astray. Never made decisions that ended up harming them in the end.

"The helicopter is here." A woman told me. "It just needs to refuel and then you can go."

I nodded. Everything felt as if it were a dream. The alternate Nightmare I had been in had felt more real. Right now it was as if I were just doing things because I had to. Maybe the pain was more real here because my Alex had died in this reality. I had told Jorah so long ago that I felt different in other realities. I resisted shaking my head and showing the others how I felt.

The helicopter ride was quiet. I only said what I had to and the others did the same. I needed quiet and rest or else the pain would tear me apart. It already felt like it was leaving me an empty shell. No, not even a shell. I was nothing. I had no form. The only form I had was rage and pain. If only Alex were here so that he could reassure me. But he would never return to me.

My journey finally ended as we landed. People were just milling around the helicopter area as if they were trying to escape work. Everyone there seemed as if they didn't care. I was sure that they were dedicated to the Mormonts' goals but they were just relaxing now. All that changed when I walked out. Some faces were full of relief and others of utter joy. I was glad that I could make people feel such a way about my return as that meant I could use them. I could rain flames on my enemies. I could tell them to die for me if I said the word. Alice had no chance against me.

"Noah," I said to the city's AI. "Inform the Kaari that there is an emergency meeting. Inform them that Rin Isaacs has returned."

There was a pause as the AI scanned me. It was making sure that it wasn't making a mistake. It knew that I couldn't be cloned and yet also was aware that its scanners could be manipulated. I wondered how Sam would react. I wondered if Eve and Eyrie would race towards me. I wondered how all of them had handled the deaths that had been reported.

"You are Rin Isaacs." Noah finally said. "I will alert the Kaari of your arrival. I have just talked with Samuel Isaacs and he wonders if you need rest before the meeting."

"Tell him I don't." I replied. "I can rest after the meeting."

"Do you mind that he will bring your children?"

"No, they can come."

I then walked towards the Council room. The humans I met along the way just looked at me with wonder. They had heard that I was dead yet here I stood. Here I walked along the hallways of the center of the Mormonts. My people knew to stand back with the way I looked and the presence I exuded. I walked not like a human but like a Kaari. A species that descended from the dragons of Old Valyria. I was the last of my kind in this world and yet that didn't make me feel sad.

"Mommy!" Eve yelled as she ran towards me.

Tears were pouring down her face as she jumped into my arms. I looked to my right to see the Council room door. The meeting could wait. I stayed silent as we both cried. Hearing Sam's footsteps I looked up. Tears were running down his eyes as Eyrie cried in his arms. My son was now big enough that he could do a good job at trying to free himself. Sam and I chuckled as Eyrie continued to fight.

"We thought you were dead." Sam said. "Eyrie has been...he has cried out for you every night as if he knew you were still alive. Could that be hi-"

"A form of the bloodsense." I replied. "It might be that he's extremely adapt at it. Or maybe it's his power. We might not know until later."

The clone walked over to me and we shared a brief kiss. Then we entered the Council room to see the others there. Khaleesi had a strong face on but I could tell that she was breaking. K-Mart looked like she was going to run over to me and it was only with great strength that she managed to stay seated. Seeing my friends, husband, and children helped to calm me. They helped to calm my growing rage. For a brief moment it seemed as if any thought of vengeance was going to go away. Then all the pain and fear from before came crashing down on me.

What if Alice managed to come to Winterfell? What if she took Sam, Eve, Eyrie, Khaleesi, and K-Mart from me? What if Alice made me kill my children like she had done with Alex?

"How did you survive?" Khaleesi asked as her voice broke.

I spent a long time going over what had happened. I went over every detail of my trip to the alternate universe. Sam put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. He knew that I would be thinking of Hisara for a very long time. He knew that for many nights and days after this he would have to reassure me. He, like my late husband, had a lot to learn. But he also had the ability to be a great father and husband.

"I can understand why you want revenge, I really do." Khaleesi said. "But what you want us to do...that doesn't line up with what the Mormonts has been doing all this time."

"I don't care." I said with Eve in my lap and Eyrie in my arms. "Alex was senselessly murdered and my triplets...do you think that them dying was justified?"

"Of course not. But what about your caution? Do you really think it's wise to attack Alice so hard? Even if we kill Alice there will be the Umbrella Corporation to worry about. Wesker might even use our vendetta against Alice to his advantage."

I wanted to yell at my daughter but she was right. Attacking Alice without restraint would be suicide. But if I lined up my vendetta with Alice and destroying Umbrella...things might just work. It would be hard but it could work. The Mormonts were much stronger than they had been in the beginning. I think that we could wage war on two fronts if we wanted to.

"I admit there needs to be caution concerning Alice." I argued. "But we can't treat her as an ally any longer. We can't try to talk reason to her."

"I agree with Rin." Sam said. "We should have never treated her as an ally before as we are now reaping the benefits of that. While I would like nothing better than to kill her slowly and without mercy, we can't be too rash. We can't jump into any line of action without considering the downsides. The Mormonts were built on caution and I'll be damned if we become reckless."

In my husband's voice I heard a note of glee. It was subdued yet it was there. I knew he and Alex had never liked Alice in the first place. Now he was going to be able to kill her. Or at least help in doing so. He would get to see her die and have his longings sanctioned by me. By his wife and the leader of the Mormonts.

When I looked at Khaleesi I wondered if she had other motives for not being harsh with Alice. My daughter, after all, was a clone of Alice. In her veins ran the same DNA as the woman who had murdered my children. Another person might not trust Khaleesi due to that but I trusted my daughter. If she had ever wanted to betray me she would've done so long ago. While what happened to Alex and my triplets was horrific, if Khaleesi wanted to betray me things much worse would've happened. I had to push the seed of doubt I was feeling for my daughter. I would let rage consume me but I would never doubt my daughter. Never.

"We could continue using Alice to help with our own fight." K-Mart said. "We could lead her into the more dangerous of the battles. That way we could wear down Umbrella as well as Alice. Maybe we won't have to fight either as they would destroy each other."

That seemed like a very logical idea. However, I wanted to kill Alice myself. I wanted to eat her flesh and drink her blood. I wanted to crack her bones open and eat the marrow inside. I also wanted her alive for as long as possible. But to have the others on my side agreeing with K-Mart would be the best idea. I was briefly taken away from the moment as Eyrie started to squirm.

Eve yelped which caused K-Mart to laugh loudly. My son had just shit and the smell was not good. For a few minutes we took a break as I changed my son's diaper. It was a bonding moment between me, Eyrie, and Sam. Eve had stayed in the Council room so she would be away from the smell. My daughter was smart. She would prove her father proud when she grew up.

"How has Eve been doing?" I asked Sam as I finished changing Eyrie.

"She's a fighter." My husband said with a smile as he took Eyrie. "There is not one day that passes that she's not practicing. She's too young to do any real fighting but there is fire in her blood."

"I will have to practice with her."

We headed back to the Council room. I thought of how I would train Eve. I would win this war with Alice and yet more wars could follow. Just because the zombies were defeated didn't mean humanity would suddenly stop fighting. The war against Umbrella and Alice brought humans together. But the thick bonds formed during war didn't always hold up after. The strongest of bonds formed by war could break easily when there was endless peace. It was a common enemy that made people work together.

"Mommy!" Eve said as she rushed towards me and I jokingly pushed her away.

Everyone in the Council room smiled. Eve was confused for a second but then she got the joke.

"The poop smelled bad." Eve said and crossed her arms. "It's not my job to keep him clean."

"I changed your diapers when you were younger." I replied. "And when you become a mother you will change your children's diapers."

"What if I don't want to have children? What if I don't want to change diapers?"

"Then you won't have to as I will make a world where anything is possible. Women won't need to breed to keep the population up forever."

This made Eve smiled and she hugged me. That hug ended the brief moment of peace before we had to discuss things. Things that could change the shape of the Mormonts forever. Things that could make my soul go ever closer to the darkness that Alex had inhabited. Things had to change after what Alice had done.

"What should we do about the Toms?" Khaleesi asked. "Should we stop allowing them in? Do you want us to execute them?"

"I think the Toms that have proven their loyalty can stay." Sam replied. "But the Tom that shows the slightest sign of sympathy to Alice won't be allowed in. It could be that the Tom thinks of Alice as a good person or it might be that they follow Alice. In any case we can't risk them being allowed in."

"Though I don't think we should be so harsh, Sam has a point. It is so close to the end of the war that making mistakes now could cost us victory."

"What will be done about the Toms?" Eve asked and looked at me.

I wanted to reassure her that we wouldn't murder the Toms. That the new recruits would just be allowed to leave. Toms were never given too much information. However, any bit of information seemed more than useful to Alice. Killing them seemed the only logical conclusion. No one said anything to Eve's question and I realized that it fell on me to decide.

"The Toms that don't pass our examination might leave to tell Alice what they know." I told my young daughter. "We can't risk something happening. Last time it was your father and three new siblings. Next time it might be you, Eyrie, or Sam."

"But she couldn't break in." Eve pleaded. "We're protected here."

"The world works through what you know. If Alice knew how to get in here she could attack. Nothing is ever truly safe."

Eve had never grown up where she hadn't been protected. She didn't know the brutal life of living in a direwolf pack. She didn't know what it was like to be hungry for days on end. She didn't know what it was like to have the elements rip and tear at your skin. She didn't know what it was like to make her first kill at under a year old. She didn't know, not really, the harshness of the world. Nature was not a beautiful thing, it was a mistress that liked to tear you apart every chance she could get.

My daughter didn't argue back and merely nodded. The next thirty minutes were spent deciding on the form of execution. While rage was eating away at my mind, I knew that the Toms were innocent. At least they didn't have a close connection to Alice. Though if we found one that did...I would torture them and then eat them alive. I would make them suffer for being part of the side that had cost me so much. I had lost so many children that the rage I was feeling was long overdue.

"You need rest, Rin." Sam said softly. "Tomorrow we can carry on this discussion."

I nodded. Khaleesi nodded. K-Mart nodded. Eve ran for the door as if the discussion hadn't disturbed her at all. Sam handed Eyrie to me and I held onto his sleeping form. I walked with my husband and children to the dining area. The many gathered there looked at me but said nothing. They knew to be respectful towards me. Though there were too many stares for my liking.

"I'll get the food." Sam said once we were sitting at a table.

I looked out the wall window onto the forest below. The sunset lit up the forest as if it were on fire. A few people were out there playing around. Some of them sparring. Some of them just sitting on a bench and enjoying the view. I had done all of this and Alice wanted to take me down. When she had tried to execute Alex in the church she failed because of me. Ever since then her thoughts must have been of vengeance. She must not have realized the reasons for my actions.

My husband came back with fresh meat with some vegetables on the side. The vegetables were ones we had grown ourselves. It was good to have farms and food. The meat smelled and tasted like chicken. Long past were the days of the reserves. Now all the reserves had been destroyed. I closed my eyes and took in every flavor. I took in the sounds of those I loved eating. Once my eyes were opened again I saw Sam feeding Eyrie, who was now awake, a few pieces of food. There were a few mashed potatoes that our child was able to eat at a very slow pace.

"I knew you'd be back, Mom." Eve said and then pointed to Eyrie. "He can tell when someone is coming back. He cried when Daddy died."

Sam nodded. I could see a hint of jealousy in his face and understood why. While Sam and Alex had resolved their differences, there had still been a wall between them. They had never truly liked each other and had only put up with each other because of me. I believed our children also had something to do with resolving their hostility towards each other. My husbands in the Nightmare were monsters yet ones that had kind hearts. Kind hearts buried deep within them where no one could see. No one except their children and me.

"You wondered what my real name was, Eve." I said. "I found out."

"In Westeros?" Eve said and stopped eating.

"My real name is Hisenys Kaari. It was a name my people used to inspire hope. To me it's a curse but at least my mother had hope for me. Hope I will bring to this world."

"Your real name is Hisenys."

I chuckled. Of course my daughter would only pick up that much. I had wanted to give her hope that even though her father was dead, there was a future. Now Eve was repeating my real name, the curse of a name, in a very loud voice. A few heads turned and then they went back to eating. All my daughter was doing was saying something that had no meaning to them. It was a good display of childhood to onlookers and nothing else.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked.

"My father told me." I replied. "A father that might die after the war in my reality."

"You wanted to get to know him, didn't you?"

I nodded. I wanted to have a human father. I wanted to know what it was like for the race I was supposed to be. Benjen had told me that I wouldn't risk the world for his sake and he was right. Even as my heart was breaking I would do the right thing. I would do the right thing not because of my heritage but because I wouldn't see millions die for my emotions.

I blinked.

The weight of the wyvern felt awkward on my body. But I pushed that feeling to the back of my mind. The wyvern finally left my back when Braavos could be seen. Down below was the city that Arya Stark had turned to to help her get vengeance. My wings were more than tired and yet I wouldn't land.

I circled around the city until I found a clearing for Chl'lor. I followed him and landed. Once Melisandre had dismounted me I transformed back into a human. I tried to hide how tired I was but to no avail.

"We'll stay a few hours and then we'll make our way to Asshai." I said as I could hear people come towards us. "Chl'lor, make sure Melisandre never leaves your sight. Don't let her talk to anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying across the sea is harder than flying over land. At least for Rin.
> 
> I don't know how dependent dragons are on thermals in Game of Thrones and assuming the creatures are like hawks. Hawks, unlike seagulls, can't do very well flying over a body of water such as an ocean. So since Rin will be making the rest of the journey to Asshai over land she won't get as tired.
> 
> Yes...sometimes I think my insane fics over more than I have to.


	84. Chapter 84

After resting in Braavos the journey to Asshai had continued. Traveling over land was quicker and easier to me. Besides the ease of traveling over land, flying over Essos brought back memories. My dragon had been such a wonderful creature to be friends with. It took all of my strength to not fly over the Raqus estate. Maybe once I had killed R'hllor there would be time to take a brief break there. Father was someone I wanted to speak to badly to tell him all that had happened. I also wanted my bones to be brought back there if I died during the war.

Living with Father and the family had been one of the only good times I had had in my life. A shinning beacon of hope in such a dark world. If I could I would go back there but now I had something much more important to do. Down below me the landscape changed and shifted. I remembered viewing some of the terrain through human eyes on the back of my dragon.

"Are we close yet, human?" Chl'lor asked.

"Yes, we're close." Melisandre hissed. "The Lord of Light will not be defeated by a mere human, you must be aware of that."

"Rin is no mere human, she is Lightbringer and Jorah is Azor Ahai. With his words he commanded her to kill R'hllor. Such an act will make her much stronger than she's been before. It will give her enough power to destroy your precious god."

When I had woken up that morning Jorah had told me to kill R'hllor. He had commanded me. The moment he spoke the words something was lit inside of me. A fire more powerful than I had ever seen before. It was like wildfire flames poured out of my skin. It was a good feeling. At that moment I knew I could take out the false god. At that moment there was a certainty the likes only Daenerys Targaryen had experienced before.

I could tell that we were approaching Asshai by the way the landscape changed. Before the landscape had looked deserted at times but now there was a sense of wrongness. A sense that the things of nightmares had polluted the area. By how calm Melisandre suddenly got I knew that Asshai was close by.

"Asshai is truly covered by darkness." Chl'lor said a few minutes later and pointed ahead.

It was as if the city were covered by a darkness so thick that no light could get through. It was a black space in the distance. Something deep within me wanted to turn around. Wanted to fly back and risk R'hllor living for eternity. But I couldn't fly back as I had my duty. If I let the false god live Jorah, Jon, Arya, Benjen, and many others could die. I wouldn't risk their lives for my fear.

"I will wait for you here." Chl'lor said. "I will be useless in this fight."

The Nieth with his compound yet human-like eyes had logic in his words but fear underneath. It wasn't the fear of meeting the Ghost but the fear of Asshai. The city, even this far out, resonated with evils unimaginable. I flew on as the Nieth landed. I flew on even as the city poured forth its evils onto me. When I entered the shadow I felt as if the darkness was confining me. With my dragon eyes I was able to see enough of the landscape to land. Melisandre was slow to get off and once she did I transformed. I put a hand on Alexander, the second part of Lightbringer, to reassure myself. In its cold steel I felt comfort.

"Now it is your turn to help, Melisandre." I said.

"What makes you think that I will help you now?" Melisandre asked.

"If you were going to refuse to help you would've done so already. I highly doubt a smart human such as yourself would wait so long to escape. Or do you think that your god will protect you here?"

The Red Priestess glared at me but started moving. I took Alexander out of his sheath and followed. I trusted the woman but not very much. Here she could throw many tricks my way. She could go down a path that would be the death of me while it let her escape. So I followed her slowly and closely. Making sure that she wasn't trying to trick me.

Soon enough the actual city was in the distance. I had learned a little about Asshai shortly before I came here. It was a city of depravity where any sin you could imagine was possible. Anything was possible. The cruelest of people found their home here as they were free to practice whatever they wanted. The perfect place for a false god to hide.

"Did you ever know where R'hllor hid?" I asked Melisandre.

"No and I never questioned." She replied. "But I know where it is likely he could be. It is a place on the other side of the city where only the bravest of people dare to go. R'hllor is powerful and would want to protect himself."

If he felt safe among dangerous people that meant the Nieth was even more powerful. The cruelty around him was harmful only for those that dared to seek him, not the false god himself. Living in a place where you could easily die was not a wise move. I didn't bother looking for comfort from Melisandre and merely continued to move on.

After some debate we decided to cross the hellish city. The first inhabitants we saw were just a few feet from the outermost building. A small stream with glowing green water flowed close by. A few of the creatures, whether they had been human or not originally I could not tell, dipped their hands in the water and drank. Words that must have been spells were muttered under their breath. One of them turned to look at me and grinned with decaying teeth.

I didn't bother talking to them yet two ran at us. By where their eyes were pointed I could tell they were interested in the Red Priestess. It could be that they recognized her, didn't like the color red, didn't like women, or just hated Red Priestesses. After I carefully considered the situation, something that took mere moments for me, I attacked. The creatures were quick yet clumsy. The smell of decay was even more evident now.

One lashed out by sending a small ball of fire my way. I didn't move and let it hit me. This made the creatures pause for a moment. But a moment was all I needed. With slow but well planned movements I killed them. Heads rolled down the sandy ground to land in the water. Their blood was green like the water. I didn't want to think of what spells had been performed to make them that way.

With Melisandre in the lead, we walked. The creatures didn't attack us anymore and once we entered the city no one cared. Those that reveled in torturing others already had victims. Blood flowed in odd formations and I guessed the man was practicing blood magic. He also seemed horrible at it as if he didn't know what he was doing. He muttered angrily under his breath which reinforced my conclusion.

Perverse things were done all around us and screams littered the air. Screams of victims and tormentors alike. The woman in front of me didn't react at all to the perversity around her. This made sense as she had lived here for some time. She would be use to the oddities of the town. Alexander being unsheathed was the only sign of fear I showed. Even then my posture was one of certainty so no one else attacked me. Though I didn't assume that would always be the case.

After what seemed like lifetimes we had crossed the city. For some reason Melisandre stopped and just stood still. She glanced at the sky and then at her hands. As she said a few words she took off her necklace and threw it to the ground. She stomped on it until it broke.

"I am going to help you kill the Lord of Light." Melisandre said with regret. "I no longer consider myself one of his followers and I think he will feel the same."

"Then why help me at all?" I asked.

"Because there is a chance you might be right. The Lord of Light's messages have been hard to read. After Stannis' defeat I questioned who I was and if I was right. I've gone over what I know and how I know it. I've gone over everything. You are a part of the prophecy I've been seeking the answer to for so long. I want to see how it ends."

"So you're only doing this because of curiosity?"

"No, because I think I deserve to be punished for how I've disrespected the order. I've been wrong so often that I don't deserve forgiveness."

I nodded. She had come to Asshai to die. We continued our walk to R'hllor and I noticed the landscape changed in a gruesome way. Even though it didn't physically change there was a presence here that was unlike anything I had ever encountered. My ears picked up the sounds of predators. Maybe they were natural creatures to this place or maybe they were abominations created by dark magic.

Finally we arrived at R'hllor house. It was a small and unassuming hut. A fire came out of the chimney and a Nieth like creature was standing by the entrance. The Ghost had messed with dark magic that had corrupted his body. There were markings on his body that Chl'lor didn't have and his limbs were abnormal. They seemed able to bend and twist in ways they weren't supposed to. R'llor's color was as dark as the darkness that covered Asshai.

"R'hllor." Melisandre said with a bow once we were feet away from the Nieth.

"Ah, yes, one of my Red Priestesses." R'hllor said as if bored. "I don't know whether to keep you or not. You were a good toy at one time."

"Lord?"

"No, I don't think I will kill you."

"But all I've do-"

"You're a human and a mortal at that. There is nothing interesting about you. Now, Lightbringer, you interest me."

R'hllor walked to me and I had an even better look at him. He was strong and sure of himself. Like Chl'lor he was blind and yet it was like he could see. From every movement of the false god I could tell he could easily kill me if he wanted to. Not only was he physically fit, he knew magic.

"I didn't expect you to be my killer." R'hllor said with interest. "I expected a fellow Nieth to kill me. I felt that one day my race would look for me and be successful. I figured that the Azor Ahai Prophecy would refer to one of the noble wyvern riders. Who else could best me but my own kind? But no, the Call has determined that you will kill me. Or at least try to."

I held Alexander tightly and readied myself for the creature's attack. But R'hllor seemed much more interested in talking to me instead of fighting. I felt my Kaari blood and the gifts of my dragon course through my veins. I would not allow this conversation to lull me into a false sense of security.

"So Azor Ahai didn't come with you, a pity." R'hllor continued. "Jorah Mormont won't be able to kill me. But still to kill both that threatened me in one move...but I guess the Call does not allow that."

"Was the prophecy always a lie?" I asked.

"In a way it was always a lie. Before I came to Essos it was a story to help tell children about the creation of Valyrian steel. The humans here slowly evolved it to be about a hero from long ago. Some hoped for the hero to rise again. I used that hope for my own needs. The Wyvern's Call warned me about those who could end my life. I, who have never doubted the Call, took the warning to heart. I gathered followers to search for who my killer would be. I used the Azor Ahai Prophecy to help guide them. Some like the filth you brought with you could hardly read the signs and others were very well adept."

I pitied Melisandre. Not only was her god false but he was insulting her. He was tearing the woman apart in ways that she didn't deserve. The Red Priestess had caused many crimes but this fate for her was not honorable. Later, if she survived, I would compensate her in some form. If I survived this fight.

"What about the Prince Who Was Promised?" I asked the Nieth. "Is that also a lie?"

"I did nothing with that prophecy." R'hllor said with a sickening shrug. "I already had the Azor Ahai Prophecy for my use. I did not need to have another prophecy. Are you stalling for time, human?"

"No, I wanted to know if there is someone who can save this world."

"Maybe there is but you will not live to find out."

Chl'lor could move quick. I had spared with the Nieth and we had connected that way. I had thought I would be able to handle how fast R'hllor could move, but I was wrong. The dark magic he had used to extend his life had affected more than his appearance. It had made him move faster than any Nieth could. It was only out of sheer luck that I was able to move out of the way in time.

As I turned to attack him it felt as if he used the darkness around him. A twisted grin appeared on his face as he rushed at me again. Just in the nick of time I sensed the invisible barrier he had created. I created one of my own and slammed it against R'hllor's. A loud crashing sound deafened our ears for a moment and a bright light shone in between us.

"So, you are a worthy opponent." R'hllor said. "But even if you have all the power in the world you won't be able to defeat me. I have spent countless lifetimes studying my art."

He had experience. Experience beat raw power all the time. If I could manage to do something he didn't expect maybe I could defeat him. I spared a glance to make sure Melisandre was safe. The woman had gone into his hut. Good, she would be safe that way. Now I could fully concentrate on my enemy.

For a few minutes we stood with one hand outstretched. The deformed Nieth sent countless spells my way as I used my barrier to block them. With each spell it became harder to keep the barrier up. With each spell I understood this creature a little more. Once I felt I had gathered enough information I dropped the barrier and sent a ball of dragon fire onto R'hllor. He laughed as the fire consumed him but he did not burn.

"Did you really think that would work?" R'hllor said with a laugh as the flames died. "With all the stories about me did you really think I could be harmed by fire? You are a pathetic human."

I had made a mistake. At least it wasn't a costly one. He must have learned how to become fireproof. Some Targaryens were fireproof because of their blood. My House and species the Kaari were able to learn magic to make themselves appear fireproof. One of the gifts of my dragons was that I was now fireproof. It wasn't out of the question for R'hllor to make himself immune to fire. I should've figured this out as he ran a cult that saw visions through fire.

Maybe R'hllor could be killed by ice. My skin turned white as snow as did my hair that blew in a wind that didn't exist. Before I could do anything I was returned to normal. The Nieth grinned and laughed again. My ice magic was one of my most powerful abilities and yet R'hllor had managed to not be affected.

"Ice magic." R'hllor said. "Very interesting. Fire and ice is in your blood. Both in your abilities and your lineage. I watched when you reunited with Benjen Stark. I was hoping the Ice dragons would appear sooner and kill you for me."

"And yet they didn't." I replied. "They didn't and I lived to kill you."

"If the Night's King had gotten a great weapon sooner my prayer could've been answered."

"You know why the Wall broke?"

"Those who built the Wall were smart. They knew that a powerful creature could break some of it down and allow the dead to enter Westeros. In case such a creature were to come under the Night's King's influence, something of great power would lash out at the dead. But it's useless. Why do you want to kno-"

I ran towards the false god and he teleported a few feet away. I had asked him partially because I wanted to know and also to distract him. Good, the Nieth was far enough away from the hut. As I gathered the wildfire inside of me I went over the information R'hllor had given me. It had been the Night's King acquiring Viserion that had caused the Ice dragons to awaken once again. I hoped that the gods saw fit for the Ice dragons to succeed in their task. I also hoped that they let me succeed in mine.

Green flames flew from my hands and hit R'hllor. He laughed as if the wildfire meant nothing to him. Then he stopped laughing as he couldn't move. His face froze on an expression of hatred. His teeth were pulled back and his tail was raised up. I had hoped the wildfire would kill him but at least now he couldn't fight back.

Even though he couldn't move, I saw him try to break free of his restraints. A lesser person would've mocked him. A lesser person would've told him what the substance still glowing on his skin was. I didn't like to talk and giving him more time to make a plan was not smart. So I merely drove Alexander through his heart.

R'hllor yelled and as he died he fought back. Through all the pain he managed to slash my throat. I fell to the ground as I held my hand over the wound. Once the false god died I allowed blackness to overtake me. Blackness turned into the soft glow of a fire. I sat up in a bed and looked at Melisandre who was watching the flames in R'hllor's hut.

"Why did you save me?" I asked her. "I killed your god."

"That was no god of mine." Melisandre said, refusing to look at me. "I served...I served nothing. I served a mortal who thought nothing of my service."

I took a quick look around and saw R'hllor on the floor a few inches away from the human. He had said that the Prince Who Was Promised was a real prophecy. Going over it in my mind I saw Jon being the one to fulfill that. I chuckled at the design the gods had given me. The royal family was full of destined greatness. Jorah and myself had been destined to kill R'hllor while Jon was destined to destroy the White Walkers. Hopefully such a royal family would never be needed again.

"I'm not laughing at you." I told the Red Priestess as I saw her uneasiness. "R'hllor said that the Prince Who Was Promised is real. I think Jon is that Prince. Jorah and myself have already fulfilled one prophecy."

"Have you ever had a question of faith?" Melisandre asked. "Have you ever had to rethink your life?"

"I have believed in the gods since a young age. I have never thought to worship them. They are beings to be feared, not worshipped. They are beings to listen to but not be obeyed completely. I do not know what you are going through."

"What is the cornerstone of all your beliefs?"

"That there must always be killing. I pray that doesn't remain true."

Melisandre nodded and then got up from her place in front of the flames. She checked on my wound and I could tell by the pain it had only been a few hours. After my wound was healed enough we would leave. After the war we could bemoan our lot in life. But now we had to keep moving.

"I can't believe it." Melisandre said. "Your wound is healing faster than it should. Do you still feel pain?"

I nodded. The woman didn't resist when I put a finger on my wound. The pain was still there but I could feel that it was nearly healed. If I healed this quickly I could leave Asshai much quicker than intended. If I was like this it was possible that Jorah now had this trait. Or maybe it was something specific to Lightbringer.

"Is it because I'm Lightbringer, Melisandre?" I asked.

"Rin, you know that my knowledge of that prophecy is not true. At least not all of it." Melisandre replied. "But I think it is safe to say that you're part sword now. That part of you might give you healing abilities."

The woman helped me up and I sat in front of the fire. This had to be the place where R'hllor had controlled his followers. He would give them visions and play games with them. At least some of the time. He had implied that there were real signs as he needed followers to track his future killer. As he was never interested in the truth, just control, there could be a god or gods that were helping humanity out. That or trying to kill them.

"Do you want to go back to Westeros?" I asked Melisandre.

"I doubt there is anywhere else left for me." She replied sadly.

I blinked.

"What is your father's name?" Sam asked.

"Benjen Stark." I replied. "He's the uncle of Jon Stark, one of my husbands. My blood ties me to the direwolves and to the North. I am part of the most powerful House in the North."

"Are you thinking about what life you could have had?"

"If I was raised a human I wouldn't be as strong as I am today. I thought my father dead and then, for a little bit, I imagined a future with him."

"And now that's gone."

I nodded and Sam took my hands in his. I knew I could trust him with my life. I could trust this clone with my heart.


	85. Chapter 85

I put my head in my hands as I sat on the edge of my bed. Sam was out with Eyrie while Eve was training. She trained as hard as her young body would allow her to. It made me proud that I could produce something that had such strength. If she had had my upbringing she would have done well. Maybe one day Eyrie would show the same need to fight. Or maybe he would take after his father and have the brains of the family.

Them being gone left me alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that attacked every part of me. The memories of Alex’s death were the hardest when I was alone with no distractions. The memories would produce such anger in me that I didn’t know how to react. Every day I looked for a battle I could fight in or an execution I could help with. But each time I was restrained by the rest of the Kaari. Each time I would allow them to restrain me as some waning part of me knew they were right. I hated that they were right but I was not one to deny the truth.

Someone had to pay for what had happened to my husband. Someone would have to die horribly for what had been done to him. For what had been done to my triplets. Tears went out of my eyes and through my fingers. I stopped when I heard someone knocking on my door. I recognized the man’s scent. I wiped my face to help hide the tears before opening.

“Chris,” I said. “Do you need something?”

My voice had broken a few times while asking that simple question. While just making conversation with a friend. Chris Redfield had been the father of Alec Isaacs, though sometimes I would forget that fact. Since arriving back at Winterfell we had hardly talked. I had hardly talked with anyone that wasn’t part of the Council or my family.

“I wanted to check up on you.” Chris said as he closed the door behind him. “I…I…you’ve seemed different ever since you came back. I get why but it still worries me. I’m wondering if there is anything I can do to help.”

“Help?” I asked with a laugh as I took my previous seat. “You can’t bring Alex back and you can’t bring my newborn children back. No one can help me.”

My former lover sat on the bed next to me. He looked as worried as I felt. Nothing could bring back the dead, not with the state they were in, but I needed to do something. I needed to rip and tear at those who had wronged me. I wanted to taste their flesh and drink their blood. That seemed to be the only way I could get closer. The only way I could start to feel again.

“You have your husband’s clone.” Chris pointed out. “You have Eve and Eyrie. You have Khaleesi, Rain, and their child. You have K-Mart and me.”

“I’m not going to replace Alex with substitutes.” I argued.

“I’m not…I’m not asking you to replace him. I’m asking you to realize you’re not alone. You’re not the only one to experience loss.”

“I’m sure that Khaleesi is extremely sad over my loss.”

“What about Eve, then? You lost a husband but she also lost a father that day. Her father is never going to return. You ever think that is the reason she is training so hard?”

Eve. My daughter. Alex’s only remaining offspring. I felt as if I had been slapped by the wing of a dragon. Viserion, if he weren’t under the control of the Night’s King, would be annoyed at me. My own dragon would be more than ready to show her anger. She knew my limits and how not to go too far. I looked up at Chris and he put a hand on my shoulder.

“I know this is hard for you.” Chris told me gently. “But you aren’t the only one fighting this war. You aren’t the only one that suffers from it. I know it isn’t fair but since you’re the leader you have to support the rest of us. Since you want to get more aggressive you’re going to have to show the people that you are there to support them. That even though you are asking them to risk a lot, you will always have their backs.”

A leader. That’s the role the gods had made for me. I had been part of a simple direwolf pack and now I was extremely powerful. In one reality I controlled the group known as the Mormonts while in the other I was the queen of Westeros. Humans followed gods, not fellow humans. If at this moment in the Nightmare I broke down those that followed me would find someone else. Maybe they would even follow Alice if they found a semblance of hope in her words. Possibly they would side with her if they found her stronger than me. Humans and direwolves had their differences but they were similar in many respects. One way they were alike was that they followed the strong.

“I will be strong.” I said and nodded. “It’s just not easy. Every time I can think I see them dying.”

“You can do this, Rin.” Chris promised me. “It won’t be easy or fun, but you can do this. When I saw you that day-“

“You saw what you would call ‘a nice piece of ass’. Don’t try to tell me a story about how you saw how strong I truly was or some such nonsense. You’re not a good storyteller.”

Chris laughed at that. He knew he was no wordsmith and would always fail at telling grand stories. But that didn’t matter as he was here for me. He had been with me for so long that I trusted him completely. Before I could become totally relaxed I heard another knock on the door.

“Come in.” I said standing up and breaking my moment of calm.

Jane Doe, one of the three Alice clone spies, bowed. She had been the easiest one to convince to completely leave her fellow clones behind. She had seen the truth of how this war was going. Alice might have been noble at first but after ordering newborns killed…Jane had quickly figured out how things were changing. Rebecca and Aria had been slightly harder to convince. They were still stuck in the past. Luckily, though, they had been convinced to move to Winterfell after a little time.

“It turns out that one of my fellow clones has been following me.” Jane said stoically. “She wants to know if she can find peace here.”

“The time for peace has long since passed.” I replied bitterly. “Now one of my husbands and all my triplets are dead. All those deaths could’ve been avoided if Alice had accepted my offer. This clone didn’t change sides before but waited some time after.”

I looked at Chris and he seemed to be repulsed by the darkness he saw growing in my eyes. I couldn’t help that darkness. That darkness told me to take comfort in the torture of this clone. Torturing was the only comfort that seemed possible at the moment.

“I understand.” Jane said reluctantly. “It would be so easy for a clone to come in here and wreck havoc. You aren’t too prepared for what we could do here. People are so used to peace.”

“The Rasiki are here.” Chris pointed out. “We could handle a good amount of chaos. But we shouldn’t risk our safety for the enemy. No offense.”

“None taken. What was done to you, Rin, was horrible and I understand the anger. I also trust for you to restrain yourself.”

“I will not be like Alice, Jane.” I promised the clone. “I will only kill those who harm us. I will not kill newborns or make wives kill their husbands.”  
* * *  
“I thought you were kind.” The Alice clone said, fear making her voice waver.

Currently we were both alone in an old lab. She was tied to a table while I stood beside her. I focused on how she looked at me. She was afraid and doing a horrible job at pretending to be brave. She knew she was going to die. She knew there was no escaping death now.

“Why did you come here?” I asked her.

“I thought you could help me.” The clone replied.

“Why would I help you? You served Alice and were never disloyal.”

“I knew no other way.”

“Lies!”

My fists slammed down a few inches from her face. Her face that would taste so good. No, not taste. I would rip it open slowly so that the blood flowed quickly and the screams shook the walls. I wanted to rush into the torture and had to stop myself. Like sex, this moment needed foreplay. This might be the only prey the Kaari would give me. I must savor this blessed moment that the gods had given me. Once I felt calmer I walked around the table.

“Don’t give me some bullshit about how it’s hard to disagree with a fellow clone.” I hissed. “Don’t tell me how it was more than difficult to break away from the others. You have known for quite some time about me. Jane Doe, Aria, and Rebecca have all proven that it is possible to change.”

“They are different.” The clone begged. “They are some of the strong ones. They’re not like most of us.”

“So you are one of the normal ones?” I asked. “Are you one of the weak ones? I can’t risk letting a clone in that won’t be loyal to me.”

“I’ll be loyal to you. I promise.”

“That means nothing to me now. Your time of making an alliance with the Mormonts is long over. Lines have been crossed.”

I took the small scalpel from my pocket and looked at it. If only Jorah was still by my side but that weapon had been lost. Besides, I wanted this torture session to last for hours. Jorah would finish this pathetic creature off too quickly. For hours I toyed with the clone. She would cry out and I would take the screams in like a sweet meat.

Every now and again I would stop to lick up the blood with my tongue. It tasted even better than I had imagined it would. I felt my body becoming more excited than it had in a long time. It was as if I were back with my pack. Except they wouldn’t like me playing with my prey like this as it was pup-like behavior at best.

“Please kill me.” The clone started to beg.

Yes, it would be best to kill her now. This perverse game I had been playing with her had gone on long enough. More than long enough. Deciding to end the game, I started to eat her and was rewarded with delicious meat going down my throat. With Alex’s help I had been able to understand the human body. I knew how long I could keep this clone alive. When my prey finally went silent I stood up. Now without her screams or her trying to fight back eating her didn’t have as strong of an appeal.

“Noah,” I said to the AI. “Have a cleanup crew come here. I want whoever works on cleaning up this mess to stay silent.”

“Yes, Doctor Isaacs.” The AI replied.

I knew rumors would spread but I wanted to control the information. I wanted an air of dignity placed around my actions. I might be a monster but I was a monster in charge of saving the world. I left the room behind as I tried to gather my thoughts.  
* * *  
“Was she a bad clone?” Eve asked as I helped her shower.

The communal shower was too small for Sam to join us so I was doing this alone. While some rooms had their own showers, others were left without that luxury. For me it was just convenient to use a communal shower now. In any case it was good to spend time with my daughter. The only thing of Alex I had left to comfort myself with. I could now fully understand how important Eve had been to my late husband. I could now fully understand how important she was to keeping my sanity. If I held onto her maybe, just maybe, I wouldn’t be lost to insanity. Maybe the darkness would pass me by with only minor scars.

“She was a clone that didn’t think of switching sides until it was too late.” I told Eve. “So, yes, she was a bad clone.”

“She let Daddy die?” Eve asked.

“Yes.”

That was the simple answer. It was unlikely that one clone, or even a group of clones, could change Alice’s mind. It was unlikely that the clone I had tortured, ate, and killed could have stopped Alex from dying. But there was a possibility, however faint, that if a group of clones stood up to Alice he would still be alive today.

I finished washing Eve and wished that this moment could go on forever. The water coming down and no worries about the rest of the world. I wanted to get lost in this moment but I knew I couldn’t. If I left the fight now then there would be no world to gift Eve. She would inherit the zombie infested world she had been born into. I wanted to leave her with something better.

Much too soon we were dressed and walking. Eve seemed to be a little too excited about training so I decided to take her to the park. As always the smell of the trees and grass provided much needed relief to me. My daughter didn’t rush off as was usual with her but stayed by my side. I had to talk to a few Mormonts before I could focus my attention back on Eve once again.

“Don’t you want to play?” I asked and she shook her head.

“I want to train.” Eve said. “I want to be like you. I want to be able to protect Eyrie and Sam and everyone else.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t matter how strong you are. You can’t save everyone. I am extremely powerful and I’ve lost the majority of my children. I’ve lost Alex.”

Eve sat down on the ground and didn’t look happy. I joined her. I wanted to reassure her but I couldn’t. I had to teach her how the world was. I didn’t want her to grow up thinking she was all powerful only to find out that she was merely a mortal. She could dream about saving everyone but she had to be aware of the truth. A truth that wasn’t always pleasant.

“But I’m training really hard.” Eve argued.

“I trained extremely hard in my youth.” I pointed out. “I trained harder than most humans. Yet I can’t save everyone. There are still limits I have to follow even when I wish I didn’t.”

“What if I can become stronger than you?”

“Then I will be proud. But just because you’re stronger than me doesn’t mean you will be all powerful. There are things that exist that make me seem like nothing.”

Eve had a determined look on her face. She wanted to win this argument and yet she couldn’t find a way. For a few minutes she said nothing as she ran her fingers through the grass. I understood why she wanted to feel like nothing could stop her. I could understand how that would be appealing. But believing in yourself too much could get you killed. And I didn’t want to lose yet another child.

“Your training will help you.” I told her. “Even though I pray that you will live in a world where you won’t need to fight, I know humans. I know how violent humans can be. If you need to fight in the future I’m sure you’ll be a great warrior. Your name will be sung in songs for ages to come.”

“But what if I can’t save everyone?” Eve asked. “Will you be mad? Will other people be mad?”

“It doesn’t matter if they are. What matters is that you will do your best.”

We smiled at each other and then I kissed the top of her head.  
* * *  
“You were violent with that clone.” Sam said as he went over data.

We were both in our room alone. Eve was playing with some of the other children while Eyrie was with a babysitter. It was a rare moment that we could spend time with only each other. So, of course, Sam had decided to finish up some last minute work. That’s what Alex would have done if he were still alive. I shook my head as I was trying to be as happy as I could be right now.

“I am surprised you have a problem with my actions.” I replied.

“I am surprised you did what you did.” Sam retorted. “Usually you are the one to be clear headed. With the clone…with the clone you were an animal. It was a sport to you.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m becoming more like you?”

Sam stopped what he was doing to turn and look at me. I could see the disappointment in every inch of his face. I could tell that he didn’t like what I had done. It must be that I had crossed a line he never would have. Maybe it was the cannibalism. Maybe it was the fact that I had tortured her for so long. Maybe it was the fact that I had gathered no data during my torment of the Alice clone.

“I have spent a long time changing.” Sam finally said. “I have pushed back my instincts to become a better man for you. I know I’ll never become the man you deserve, but at least I’m trying. What you did with the clone makes me wonder if there was a reason for changing. Maybe in a few days you’ll become like me.”

The thought made me shiver. While I loved Sam and Alex, I knew what they were capable of. It was only because of me that Alex had changed and Sam had joined the Mormonts. Without me they would still be the cruel people they originally were. If I turned back into Scourge, Eve and Eyrie would be lost. They would see their mother as something they could never have imagined.

I walked over to Sam and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I won’t become that person, my love.” I said as he put a hand on one of my tits. “I just need time.”

“I believe in you, Rin.” Sam said and squeezed my tit which made me moan. “That’s why I will never leave your side.”

I sat on his lap and we kissed. I held onto his shoulders as he kissed my neck. His kisses started to turn into light bites. I moaned as my hips started to move and I could feel my husband’s cock harden underneath me. He stood up and so I did too. With a hand he guided me to the shower in our room. One I hadn’t used earlier with Eve.

Sam’s hands slowly took off my top revealing a bra underneath. He pushed me against the sink and started to kiss the tops of my tits. I put my hands behind me as I let out a moan. His lips went over my tits as if he were worshipping a goddess. Maybe I was a goddess. He undid my pants just enough so he could touch my cunt with his fingers.

“Ple…sssseeee…” I moaned as his fingers only hovered right above my cunt. “Ple…sss…oooh…”

Sam’s smile was demonic on his face and yet it excited me more. He knew what he was doing. This blessed torture was well thought out. But this torment would not last. I could tell by the way he was becoming aroused every time I let out a moan. Finally he stuck his fingers inside of me and I leaned my head back.

“Oh gods!” I moaned.

As I became lost in his touch he took off my bra. He put one of my tits in his mouth and started to suck. Every now and again he would flick my nipple with his tongue. I felt myself about to cum and pushed Sam back gently. I started to take off my remaining pieces of clothing and he turned on the shower. Soon he was also naked. His cock was hard and inviting.

“Come.” Sam said softly and took my hand.

We stepped into the shower together and I went on my knees. I looked up at his cock and kissed it before putting it in my mouth. As I started to suck Sam ran a hand through my hair. Very soon he pulled at my hair as he started to moan. A few minutes later and his moans had turned into loud yells. I took his cock from my mouth and he stopped me from standing up. I lay on my back and he entered me.

I put my arms around his neck and we kissed. Our kisses increased in intensity as his thrusts did. I closed my eyes and Sam’s teeth pulled at my ear. I yelled out louder and louder. My body seemed unable to deal with the pleasure. The pleasure caused by Sam’s cock, the floor underneath my back, and the water from the shower coming down like rain.

“Oh gods!” I yelled out as my body shivered.

“Riiinn…” Sam moaned as we came as one.

Alex was gone but at least I would have Sam. At least until I left the Nightmare forever.

“Isaacs,” Noah said. “Three people have appeared in Winterfell. They did not enter, they just appeared. My sensors indicate Doctor Alexander Isaacs, Alice, and a small baby are now in the city. How should this situation be handled?”

Hisara, Alex, and Alice. I looked at Sam and we both realized any post-coital bliss would have to wait. My staying in more than one reality had caused yet another tear in reality.

I blinked.

“Everyone has the ability to change.” I told Melisandre. “I am sure that you can find a new way of life. I did. It wasn’t easy but I was able to adapt.”

“You’ve lived only for a short time, I’ve lived for centuries.” She retorted.

I nodded in agreement. It would be much harder for her than it was for me. While the change from the life of a direwolf to a human had taken me a long time, at least I hadn’t lived as a direwolf for hundreds of years first. Melisandre had dedicated herself to R’hllor for centuries only to find out he wasn’t even a god.


	86. Chapter 86

“I sense someone new.” Chl’lor said.

Once I had gathered my strength back, Melisandre and myself had flown to meet the Nieth. We had been extremely careful about transporting R’hllor. After death the Ghost had given off such a sense of evil that I wanted to burn him. But if I did that then the alliance with the Nieth would not happen. And against the dead the living needed all the help they could get.

“Her name is Melisandre.” I explained. “She has decided to not hide her appearance.”

“Her illusion was such a part of her that she seems like someone new without it.” Chl’lor said.

Melisandre said nothing and I could guess why. She was starting a new life as she was too ashamed of the old one. I could not begin to imagine all the doubts and fears that were swirling around in her mind. Haunting her and making her doubt everything. If she survived the war then I would do my best to help her build a new life. Or maybe she was so old that she wished only for the sweet release of death. A death that would be a gift at this point in her life.

“How long will it take for the other riders to arrive?” I asked as I put R’hllor onto the wyvern’s back.

The wyvern seemed to shrug its shoulders. It was such an uncharacteristic move of the creature that I knew the reaction had been Chl’lor’s. The journey for him would be long and there would be other time delays. There would be time needed to convince the rest of Sothoryos to help join the fight against the dead. My status as Lightbringer and Jorah’s as Azor Ahai should help greatly. Since I had killed R’hllor that should also allow an easier time of an alliance being formed.

“I am not the most important rider.” Chl’lor admitted. “Leading the search to find R’hllor was the most important thing I have done and should help raise my status. I will not fail you in getting help even if I must bring dishonor onto myself. You killed R’hllor and so I will honor my agreement.”

“If you’re not that high ranked how were you able to leave Sothoryos?” I asked.

“I had proven myself many times in the past. I had never shown myself to be anything other than trustworthy.”

“And you will really betray your honor for me?”

“You killed R’hllor. You, unlike most humans, deserve my respect.”

I watched as the Nieth mounted his wyvern. The creature was small and yet as deadly as any dragon. Chl’lor had never said exactly how high ranked he was. I didn’t think it mattered as what he had to say and show went beyond rank. If his species was too arrogant to help then I would deal with that. But I highly doubted Sothoryos would abandon me. Melisandre and myself watched as Chl’lor headed towards his home.

“It could be that Westeros has already fallen.” Melisandre said. “If we go back we may find nothing.”

“Then I will die fighting a hopeless battle.” I replied. “I will die knowing I did all I could. I will honor the memories of Jorah Mormont and Jon Stark. You can fall apart after the war, Melisandre. For now I need you. Since R’hllor was nothing, all that you accomplished in your life was due to your own power. Everything you were able to do, such as raising Jon from the dead, was from your own power.”

I wanted to bring up Melisandre’s wrongs but knew that would not help. I needed her to come back with me as Arya Stark would be expecting her. If the young Stark didn’t care about the Red Priestess’ fate I would leave her to wander Essos. I would allow her to decide her own fate and decide what to do with the rest of her life. Maybe she would’ve stayed in Asshai or maybe she would’ve wandered to Meereen. Maybe she would’ve even eventually run into Father.

“I need to make a stop at the Raqus estate before we go back.” I told Melisandre. “I want my bones to be brought there. If I do die during the war I want my remains to be in the first spot I found out I was human.”  
* * *  
The stop at the Raqus base had been short and full of memories. All of us, even Melisandre, wanted me to stay longer. But much too soon I had to leave. I had a duty to Westeros and the living and so couldn’t waste time in the past. Once the war was over I would visit my family from time to time.

Melisandre shivered on my back as the shores of Westeros could be seen. The Vale would be a short distance away and then we could rest. I sensed Jorah close by and that made me happy. I also sensed two things that weren’t as pleasant: I felt myself about to lay some more eggs and Viserion.

As I passed over the first of the mountains I could start to see my brother’s form. No, he was my brother no longer. Now he was a pawn of the Night’s King. A creature so fowl that he would destroy all of the living. Maybe there was a reason for his actions but it didn’t matter. What did matter was that his death was the only way to save the world of the living. The world of people I knew and loved.

Even though I knew my brother was now the enemy, I didn’t want to fight him. He was one of the few family members I had. It pained me to know what must be done. On his back I expected to see the Night’s King riding his mount into battle. Possibly Jorah was fighting a battle in the Vale and the Night’s King decided it was important enough to join in. But then why was there no rider? Was the Night’s King so unlike a human he wouldn’t ride a dragon for mere pride?

I growled and Melisandre held onto me tighter than before. With each beat of my wings I got closer to my brother. Closer to killing my dear brother. I noticed something strange. Viserion looked more than happy to see me. He let out a loud roar that shook the air around me but it was a sound that was one of delight. He wanted to play. He wanted to see me again. I slowed down to a less aggressive speed but still showed him I was cautious.

“What are you doing?” Melisandre yelled. “Kill him before he kills us!”

If I could’ve spoken I would have explained my reasoning. A reasoning I was growing more unsure of as the seconds passed. Finally the moment of contact was at hand. He was slightly higher than me and dove down. Then he spun around and flew up above me, his wing beats causing me to waver. If Viserion had been controlled by the Night’s King he would’ve attacked me. I was about to join in the game and then I felt the eggs. Viserion read my expression and guided me to the Eyrie.

There had been a battle that had left the Army of the Dead not able to reach their targets. The dead soldiers had all been resurrected as there were no fresh corpses down below. New wights with bloodied armor were mixed with the old. Some wights were completely dead and unmoving. Viserion and myself kept looking out for one of the spears. The battle must have waged for a long time and so the White Walkers were taking a break to come up with a new strategy. At least that is what I gathered.

Viserion showed me where to land and I followed him. Before Melisandre was all the way off of me I transformed back. This caused her to fall off and tumble. I didn’t care as there were more important things to worry about.

“Ah!” I yelled out as eggs started to come out of me.

The first came out before I could fully remove my pants. The next came just as I successfully pulled my pants down. I closed my eyes and counted the number of eggs Jon had helped with. Jon…was Jorah only here because Jon was gone? Or had they split up? Was Rhaegal alive?

I heard a few hurried steps come towards me. I looked and there were a few soldiers. They looked at the twelve eggs I had just laid. We just looked at each other for a few minutes before anything happened. I first had to inform them who Melisandre was as now she did not hide her appearance. They kept referring to me as ‘Your Grace’ as they helped me bring my eggs into the Eyrie. They reassured me that Jorah would see me soon.

“You’re back!” Lei said and I saw a change in her.

Her hair was braided and she had a warrior’s look in her eyes. It was much refined since last time. Much deadlier than before. Her bow and quiver were on her back as if they were always meant to be there. She must have seen a lot of fighting to be so changed. The strength and light I had seen in her before had transformed. She looked more angelic than last time. I waved to the guards to continue on to my chambers.

“How much fighting have you seen?” I asked her.

“You can tell?” Lei asked suddenly shy. “I’ve…I’ve seen a lot of death. I’ve faced death. I’ve seen those I care about die. With the living it was different, it was normal. But with the White Walkers…they terrify me. Fighting them terrifies me. So I thought how you would react and I became brave.”

Her eyes gleamed and I could tell there was something she wanted to tell me. A truth that made her more than happy. Before I could ask a wolf ran at me. It jumped on me nearly knocking me over and I laughed. After rubbing it behind the ears it ran off.

“Nymeria allowed us to have half of her pack.” Lei said. “Nymeria Sand also has been extremely generous with her support.”

“So she was able to reclaim Dorne?” I asked. “And I have a feeling there is something you want to tell me.”

“You are right on both accounts. I want to tell you that I’m Viserion’s rider. Bran was able to tap into his mind and free the dragon from the Night’s King. He helped me bound with your brother. I…I…I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t. I trust you with him.”

Lei handed me one of her arrows and I could see that it was different than most. It was heavier and perfect for being shot from dragon back. It would serve her well in fighting and yet it seemed better than the majority of arrows I had seen. The arrow was tipped with Valyrian Steel a material that was rare even when its making was no longer a secret.

“Are all your arrows so well made?” I asked pointing to the Valyrian steel.

“No.” Lei replied and I gave her her arrow back. “Not even half. Most are made of dragonglass. Jaime is the one that pushed for special arrows for me as I am now Viserion’s rider. So you killed R’hllor? I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name.”

“Melisandre.” Melisandre replied.

“Oh, you don’t have your illusion anymore. Did something happen?”

“R’hllor turned out to not be a god and he cared nothing for me. Rin did kill him and the world is better for it. No longer will people be fooled into serving him. No one will make the same mistake I did.”

Lei looked like she wanted to comfort the woman but she didn’t. Melisandre had given the Lannister a cold look and I knew why. She didn’t want the pity. It might be that she didn’t mind me pitying her as I had been there when she had learned the truth. It might be that she actually respected me. In any case the old hag didn’t accept the Lannister’s pity.

“How was it like killing a god?” Lei asked.

“He was no god.” I replied and then we turned to see Jorah.

As always seeing him made my body yearn to embrace him. His eyes and face. The way he held himself with such assurance. He looked at me and I could tell there was a smile about to break out. The only reason one didn’t was that there were people watching.

“This is Melisandre.” I told my husband. “After seeing that R’hllor was a god and he didn’t care about her, she decided to change her ways. She is no longer a Red Priestess but a woman searching for a purpose.”

Jorah nodded. I would explain to him later that she had destroyed her necklace shortly before we encountered the Nieth. I would tell him about the whole ordeal. But that would be left for later. Now was a time of greetings and reassurances. Later would be the time to tell him everything.

“Lei, show Melisandre to a room.” Jorah commanded. “I need to talk to the queen alone.”

I followed his footsteps to our room. On the way there we were silent. I saw guards and knights all tired from the fighting. Like Daenerys’ initial invasion of Westeros, I had been away from the action. On one hand that made me feel like I had abandoned my people but on the other I had been doing something important. I had removed a being that might have proved trouble later on in the war.

“Is Jon alive?” I asked as soon as the door was shut.

“Yes,” Jorah replied. “And he is a good warrior. He is dealing with the dead in the west. Things were much more chaotic than we anticipated. We haven’t seen each other for awhile now. We do communicate through ravens when we can but sometimes they don’t arrive. Bran has said that the Night’s King is warging into them to disrupt communication. Either that or having his men shoot them down.”

“That is wise.”

“We have received a message from the Night’s King. A raven arrived from him asking for one of the rulers of Westeros to meet with him. We think due to Bran freeing Viserion the Night’s King will talk with us.”

“Where is Bran if you can talk to him so easily?”

“He’s in the Eyrie. He likes to be close to Viserion.”

“So he doesn’t trust his own abilities?”

“I don’t think that’s the reason. I think it’s more due to the fact he wants to try and see if he can replicate his success with wights.”

“I will have to thank him for freeing my brother.”

“I think he was able to free your brother because Viserion adores you.”

I smiled. It made me happy to think that Viserion had been able to free himself because of me. That he was so loyal to me that he could not be affected by mind control. Even though my family was mostly gone, at least the ones that remained were more than loyal. Jon, Arya, Benjen, Bran, and Viserion. I loved my family that remained. I looked at where the eggs were and imagined the future of the Kaari. How we would rise again out of the ashes.

I sat down on the bed and Jorah sat beside me. We simply held hands and enjoyed the presence of the other. A part of me wanted to fuck my love so badly. I wanted to sit on his face and have him eat me out. I wanted his cock in my cunt and to feel him as he came. The screams we would make together and the scent that would fill the room. Yet another part of me was exhausted. I had traveled from Castle Black to Asshai. From Asshai to the Eyrie. I had also fought a god-like being and won while being badly injured. That part of me just wanted to go to sleep.

“Rest, my love.” Jorah said sweetly and I nodded.

He helped change me from my traveling clothes to those I wore to bed. I watched as Jorah changed and admired the body that was mine. That would love me long after Jon Stark was dead. After he was ready he came into the bed and I embraced him. My head found a comfortable place on his chest and his hands settled on my back. In a few quick moments we were both asleep. Him with the sleep of a human and me with the restless sleep of a direwolf.  
* * *  
I woke up and felt the warmth of my love. Of my Jorah. Of my Azor Ahai. The pains from before didn’t seem to exist anymore. I didn’t disturb him but just watched. I watched his chest go up and down with each breath he took. I watched his face that was at peace with the world. Everything was calm when I looked at him.

He opened up one eye and then the other to look at me. I kissed his lips and his hands went through my hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled down, kissing my bared neck. I closed my eyes and took in his touch. The touch that was making me lose sense of my identity. I rolled onto my back as he slowly took off my outfit. Ever so slowly he allowed his hand to barely brush my skin. Just as I was losing the last bit of who I was there was knocking on the door.

“Your Graces?” Selmy’s voice said.

“Later.” Jorah said and kissed me on the lips.

I made sure I was presentable before walking over to the door. The Lord Commander of my Queensguard bowed to me after I opened the door. He looked like he had been in quite the fight recently. His armor was dented in places and his face looked more worn out than usual. But at least he was alive and able to continue his duties. I had once blamed him for Jorah’s greyscale to the extent I had doubted how well he could serve me.

“Has a decision been made on what to do about the Night’s King’s offer?” Selmy asked. “We can only spare a few more hours if you do want to meet him.”

The Night’s King. I hadn’t found time to think about the request and yet a decision had to be made. Jorah couldn’t make the decision now that his queen, the one who outranked him, had returned. To the humans it wouldn’t be proper even though it made more sense. The dead talked in a language said to be unable to be translated by the living. If I used my magic maybe I had a chance of translating what the Night’s King said.

“If there is a way of peace we should take it.” I replied. “I highly doubt the Night’s King wants peace, though. So when I go to talk with him make battle preparations for when he betrays us.”

“I offer my services to go with you.” Selmy said.

I shook my head. For this I couldn’t waste time and dragons were the fastest method of transportation. Viserion was here already and so Lei would also go. I was sure I could find a few of the others quickly. The war against the dead raged across Westeros and dragons were the best weapon against the White Walkers.

“You will stay and protect the Eyrie.” I ordered. “Jorah will go with me as my rider. I will need him if I am to use my greatest powers. Unlike with R’hllor, he can’t give a simple command. I will also take Lei and Viserion. Is there any word on where my other dragons are?”

“Ser Davos was last known to be fighting at the Twins.” Selmy said. “Jeor has also been known to come whenever Jorah has called for him.”

“Then I will take Jeor. Unless The Twins are close to where I am to meet the Night’s King?”

“No, Your Grace.”

I nodded. That was good news. I was risking my life and one of the kings’ which was enough of the royal family. Jon and Davos being left from this suicide mission was a good thing. Jon was king and if all the royal family died then Davos would rule. He was a good man with wise words, though I didn’t talk to him much. From what I did know he was more than loyal and true.

“Tell Lei she is going with me on this mission, Ser Selmy.” I told him. “I will be ready to go shortly.”

A few minutes later Jorah and Selmy told me everything they knew about the meeting. From what had gone on during the war to where the meeting was to be held.  
* * *  
“So we’re going to kill the Night’s King?” Lei asked excitedly.

Her, myself, and Jorah were walking to meet Viserion and Jeor. A few guards surrounded us as we walked. I and my husband were silent while Lei was much more talkative. Maybe it was the fear getting to her and this is how she had learned to control it. I didn’t mind as I trusted her in the heat of battle to remain strong. In the end that’s all that really mattered.

“That is not the goal.” Jorah replied. “He is an extremely powerful being. I don’t think it wise to do an offensive attack. Not without more troops with us.”

Lei nodded. As I watched her now it was hard to see the woman who had helped me while imprisoned in King’s Landing. That woman would not be walking with the self-assured footsteps even while I could tell she was afraid. This was a stupid mission but I wanted to know more about the enemy and this was the way to do it. When the meeting went on Jorah would stay on Jeor and Lei would stay on Viserion. Both would act as my backup when things went wrong. It had taken awhile to convince them to flee if it seemed like I was beyond help. I was going to be stupid but not foolish.

I blinked.

“Have the three put into a holding cell.” I told Noah. “I will look at them soon.”

Sam and I untangled ourselves from each other, though we both didn’t want to. I was afraid to see the Alex I had only gone to because I had lost my own. I was afraid to see Alice as I didn’t know how she would react to the more aggressive war tactics. I was going after people who had the same DNA as her, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation about the sudden worry about if the Nieth will actually help Rin or not.
> 
> After editing today I had to go over the sudden 'plot hole' a few times to understand how it makes sense so I can understand if you were confused. In writing sometimes you put something down and realize your brain was thinking faster than you were.
> 
> Anyways...Rin has never fully trusted Chl'lor but she has believed him. She has never thought to question things before as there was a lot going on for her. Things about destiny and her place in certain prophecies. For once things have slowed down enough for her to take things in. She has to go back to Westeros but she doesn't have to worry about her place in prophecies anymore.
> 
> Chl'lor is a Nieth and so dislikes humans. Only after Rin completes the task of killing R'hllor does he consider her his equal.
> 
> Very sorry that was poorly explained in the actual text. There are times when readers shouldn't need things out for them but am still worried most won't get my point well enough.


	87. Chapter 87

Sam walked with me to where the three were being held. Four Rasiki, including Chris Redfield, walked around us. One in the front, back, left, and right. Their armor was different than the rest of the Mormonts and showed their rank clearly to anyone that looked. I hadn’t wanted Sam to come but he had insisted. He knew that I might need help after the confrontation.

I tried to imagine what seeing Alex alive again would be like. I had to remain calm when I saw him and Hisara. My daughter that I had left behind had come to me yet again. And yet again I would have to leave her behind. It pained me but I wouldn’t risk the fabric of reality for my own needs.

The guards in front of the holding cell saluted me. The cell was a room that was made of pure steel. It had been made specifically for Alice clones during the time I had thought that we could be allies. This would help protect those outside the cell but not those inside.

“Are you sure you don’t want me in there with you?” Chris asked. “One of the Council shouldn’t risk their life like this.”

“Alice won’t harm me.” I reassured him. “She might be angry but I don’t see her attacking me. I left on good terms with her.”

I nodded at Sam before going in. He had wanted to join me but understood why he couldn’t. Alex wouldn’t react kindly to seeing a clone of himself. As the door shut behind me I saw all three pairs of eyes look at me. Alex was trying to control his happiness as he would assume I was a clone. Hisara was struggling to get out of her father’s arms to come to me. Alice was stoic and sat close to Alex as if she were guarding him. A strategy that seemed to come from a place of love.

“So Umbrella cloned you.” Alice said as I walked up to the table.

There were two chairs for Alice and Alex with one chair on the opposite side for me. I sat down and I allowed my thoughts to gather. They all went different ways without warning. Fear and happiness all rolled together with many emotions mixed in.

“They tried.” I said calmly. “What this reality’s Alex found out was that I can’t be cloned but my blood can be used for other purposes.”

No one said anything to my statement. I could understand how being in a different reality could be confusing the first time. I could understand how difficult it could be to comprehend more than one reality existing. It was hard for me to remember the fear I had felt upon going into the Nightmare for the first time.

“You’re not Rin.” Alex said slowly. “I saw her die.”

“You saw the version of me in your reality die.” I replied. “After my death there I was brought back to this reality. I have gone over the security footage and know you haven’t said the name of the child. Her name is Hisara.”

Alex and Alice looked at each other. In a few glances I could see they were starting to accept what I had said. They were also unsure of me. I could understand that as I had lied to both of them. I had deceived them both about who I really was. Worry crept into my mind of what if this deception is what made this version of Alice go against me. Not only would Alice be against me but Alex and my daughter wouldn’t like me.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Rin?” Alex asked. “And will I be meeting myself anytime soon?”

“I guess I didn’t tell you because I was running from my own problems.” I replied. “Before I went to your reality this reality’s Alex was killed. You were a version of him and I didn’t want to break that illusion. There was also the fact that you weren’t trustworthy yet. This reality’s Alex took some time to become a decent man.”

I had had to stop myself from saying ‘My Alex’ as I didn’t want to offend this Alex. This Alex who was just as real and meaningful as my own. I couldn’t say ‘My Alex’ without him thinking he was the lesser one. There were no lesser forms of any of my husbands. Everyone was equal in my mind. Being a clone or alternate version of one of my husbands didn’t make one less worthy to me.

“How was he killed?” Alex asked and I hesitated.

Alex handed me Hisara and Alice put a hand on his arm. She squeezed it and looked at me. To extend the silence I focused on my daughter. She appeared to be a little over a year old. Her eyes more than happy to see me and her small hands strong as she held onto my shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to fall asleep.

“You have to first understand that this reality is different than yours in some major aspects.” I said. “The first is that Alice, this reality’s version, is not a clone. She was just a woman at the wrong place at the wrong time. She and I eventually met. For a short time we were friends but that changed very suddenly. As I was forming the Mormonts I hid my true identity so Alex’s name would not hinder my chances of recruiting. Plus the fact I was supposed to be dead. So when I revealed my identity and true allegiance by rescuing Alex from execution, we started a feud. A feud that has not ended.”

Alice looked at me. I met her eyes as not to shy away from her judgment. She had all the right in the world to react calmly or angrily. To try and attack me. By my statement she should gue-no, she didn’t know about the clones yet. I had to tell her as she had a right to know.

“Alice’s forces are made up mainly of her clones.” I continued. “Unlike in your reality her clones didn’t die. They live and a good majority, minus four, have been loyal to her. Alice’s forces also contain some non-clones that have decided to join her.”

“How did I die?” Alex asked his voice strained.

“I was pregnant with triplets and wanted to be part of a mission to give out vaccines. Against the better advice of many people, I went to give birth on a small base close by where the mission was to take place. Two of Alice’s people pretended to be doctors and killed two of my triplets as they were born. The third I accidently killed as I stood up. This reality’s Alex was able to revert from his Tyrant form back to himself, but his Tyrant form was always there to be used. Alex turned back into a Tyrant and helped but ultimately his identity was lost. I had to kill him. After that I was captured and eventually escaped. It was during my capture that I went to your reality.”

Alex sat back in his seat exhausted by the news. He and Alice both had to take in the news that they were in a new reality, that Alex’s version in this reality was dead, that Alice’s version was an enemy, and that I had lied about who I was. They would have to take this all in enough so that I could win the war. So that I could abandon them yet again. I didn’t want to and yet that was my fate. A fate I had chosen a long time ago. Duty and honor before my own wants.

“So you are from here?” Alex asked as if hoping for some form of normality.

“No, I am not.” I told him. “I am from a less technologically advanced place. On a different planet where seasons can last for years. When I have won the war against Alice, Umbrella, and the undead I will have to return there. Me being in two places at once allowed has allowed multiple tears, like the one you went through. I am sorry if this comes out as blunt but are you in love with Alice?”

Alex took Alice’s hands in his and nodded. Good, he wasn’t wallowing in grief alone. He had a daughter and someone to warm his bed. At least I hadn’t left him alone just as I wouldn’t be leaving Sam with nothing. He would have Eve and Eyrie to keep him company.

“If you will not be causing any trouble, you will be able to wander around the city.” I said. “Winterfell is the center of the Mormonts and the first city of this new world. I’ll make sure to find you a good room to stay in.”

“I want to stay with you.” Alex said with a look of encouragement from Alice. “I cried so hard about you when you died. If you’ll have to leave again I want to spend time with you first.”

“I’ll find a room close by for Alice so when you want to spend time with her you can. I must warn you that I did not stay with only one man. There was a clone of Alex I ran into and we formed a relationship. He took on the name of Samuel and his friends call him Sam. He’s also right outside the door.”

Alex remained calm but I could see a hint of fear on his face. He, like my Alex, did not like clones. Especially not clones of himself. I waited until he seemed ready to face himself before knocking on the door. A moment later the door was opened and the guard watched as we all came out. The Rasiki all had their faces covered with their helmets.

I handed Hisara back to my love so that he would have something to hold onto as he looked at Sam. The two didn’t say anything with their mouths but their eyes said everything. They looked like two hungry direwolves about to fight over some prey. A doe or a bear cub, maybe. In any case their eyes were locked in a deadly combat.

“You are Sam.” Alex finally said, breaking the silence.

“I am.” Sam replied.

“How did you meet Rin?”

“She was on a mission and she saved me.”

The two nodded to each other. Peace had been made at least for the moment. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. I could imagine the hells she had put up with for him. I had put up with his darker side for a long time. I had even been consumed at it to the point I saw Alex as only a perfect being and not a demon. Maybe Alice had been able to love him while not losing herself like I had.

I nodded at Chris and he took off his helmet. Alice and him shared a look of pure joy. There was a little confusion in her eyes but she seemed calm upon Chris’ reveal. He might not be the Chris she knew but at least he was a familiar face. A familiar friendly face. A face that had never hid something from her to the extent I had.

“So you’re part of her organization?” Alice asked Chris.

“I’m a Rasiki, the special forces of the Mormonts.” Chris said. “We’re trained specially by Rin to help combat Alice clones. I don’t think she showed you how deadly of a fighter she is when she visited your reality.”

“No she didn’t.”  
* * *  
I took a shower to help calm my mind. Alice, Alex, and Hisara had all blended in nicely with the other Mormonts. Hisara had loved finding out she had siblings. She, Eve, and Eyrie all got along well together. Sam and Alex on the other hand…they had a little ways to go but at least they weren’t fighting with each other.

Showers would be one of the things, besides those I loved, that I would miss. The way the water came out and you could adjust the flow. How easy it was to control the heat and cold. Showers were an amazing feat that I would bring to Westeros. I wasn’t certain if I could bring any of my husbands or children to Westeros, but I did know I could bring this technology.

I turned my head as I heard someone open the door. He didn’t have the smell of a clone and he didn’t have the Mark. I opened the shower curtain slowly and saw Alex walking towards the shower. I didn’t know if he had known I was here or if he had just randomly returned to the room. What I did know was what would happen now.

“Alex,” I said as I felt myself growing wet and not from the water. “Do you need help?”

“No.” He said and stopped a few inches in front of me. “I was just going to rest before going back out.”

Suddenly his mouth was on mine and he caressed one of my tits before squeezing it. I looked into his eyes and I felt myself become lost. Then we were kissing again and I pulled him into the shower. He did not even hesitate to be closer to me. He roughly pushed me up against a wall and kissed my neck.

“Oooh…oooh…Al…lllll…aaah!” I yelled out.

As he kissed me he took off his clothes. He had seemed to forgotten how to do so and I ended up helping him. I threw each piece of clothing out of the shower. After I did that I tenderly kissed his chest. With each kiss his breathing increased. His fingers dug into my back.

“Ri…” Alex moaned softly. “I’ve…iss…”

“So have I.” I said and stood back.

I squeezed my tits and backed up against the wall. Alex’s eyes looked at my body. My ample bosom, my red hair, and every other part of me. He pulled my hands away from my tits and started to suck them. I leaned my head back and moaned. Each motion of my love’s mouth made my moans louder. He stuck a finger and then another in my cunt.

“I love you, Rin.” Alex told me.

“I feel…th…ee…aah! Aah! Aaah!” I yelled out unable to finish the sentence due to the pleasure.

His fingers were nimble and strong. At least how that’s how they felt when they were inside of me. My cum made their motions quicker and I saw that this soon would not be enough for my love. He took his fingers out of me and turned me around, my face now looking at the wall. Alex kissed my back before fucking me in the ass.

“Riiiin…” Alex moaned through gritted teeth.

I yelled out in pleasure when he bit my shoulder. I closed my eyes and embraced what my body was feeling. I embraced how I was making Alex go mad. He was usually so calm and knowing I could change him so was exciting. When I felt both of our bodies starting to shake, starting to approach climax, Alex turned me around again so now my back was to the wall.

We yelled each other’s names out in the throes of passion. His thrusts became more chaotic as they went on. His cock filled me and moved in me. His cock felt like a natural part of my body, as if it needed to be there. How stran-

“Ah!” I yelled out as I came.

A few thrusts later he had also climaxed. He leaned against me, putting his hands on the wall to help him stay upright. We smiled at each other as this might be the last time we would fuck. I could sense the end coming. An end to this war. An end to my time with him. It was sad and yet it brought with it a sense of peace. Maybe the gods would allow me to finally lead a simple life. Maybe. Maybe…  
* * *  
“So we’re not negotiating with me…I mean her?” Alice asked.

All of the Kaari was in the Council room. Alex and Alice stood as none of us wanted my husband’s seat to be taken again. After all this I would send Alice, Alex, and Hisara back to their own reality. They were rebuilding their world and I would not hinder those efforts. Myself, Khaleesi, K-Mart, and Sam were in our seats. The room seemed more dreary than was normal. As if a cloud had settled over us and would let out a storm at the worst of times.

“We have tried to negotiate with her.” I pointed out. “We’ve given Alice all the opportunities she needed to join. Yet she didn’t.”

“Why don’t you let me try and convince her?” Alice asked. “I am her. I can explain.”

“We’re not going to let you risk your life like that.” Khaleesi stated. “Trust me, it is not easy for me to kill people that look like me. That have my DNA. Who were born to be used by someone else. I know it will kill you inside to fight but you have to do what is right.”

Hail wouldn’t be joining the final battle with Khaleesi. She would take care of her son. I couldn’t recall the name even though it seemed to be on the tip of my tongue. Everything was so chaotic right now that I could only focus on the moment. If I didn’t do that then I would be lost. The last bits of my sanity would go away. And at the end of the war I needed to be fully present.

“I understand.” Alice said angrily. “But can we at least capture her and convince her?”

“She has ordered the deaths of newborns.” K-Mart replied. “How could we trust her now? And if we’re wrong about her then we will destroy everything we worked so hard to achieve.”

While Khaleesi and K-Mart might not have liked our Alex, what our Alice had done to him had crossed a line. Had crossed a line where there was no forgiveness. Not anymore. She had clearly shown she was not on my side and so she was the enemy.

“What I do not like is that we’re using her to kill for us.” Alice said. “We’re going to have her die for a cause she doesn’t believe in. Her men will die thinking they’re helping their side when they’re helping us.”

“Fighting two enemies at once is never something the Mormonts could risk.” I explained. “Now we could but to risk everything at such a critical moment would be more than stupid. We were able to move from Eden Base to Winterfell because both sides fought each other. It created an effective diversion so we could move on while having both sides think they had made a major blow against us. It might not be the most moral of options but it has worked in the past and it will work now.”

I found no problem with using a resource so that I could quickly end this war. I no longer had my Alice spies to influence her, but there were other ways. For the next few weeks small attacks would happen to lead Alice to where Wesker hid. They would then attack each other and I would wait until the fighting started to wear each side down. Then I would attack them at their weakest to grant the Mormonts a quick victory. I was sure that there would be losses, but not too many.

Alex looked at Alice as if reassuring her. This Alex looked at this Alice with the kindness mine had only shown me. The look that even though he loathed the rest of the world, he would do anything for one person. Well one person and his kids. Mine had become a good father and a decent person. He had learned to be a human instead of a monster. Even at the end he had been braver than many men I had seen.

“I’ll fight.” Alice finally said. “I’ll join Rin, Khaleesi, and Sam.”

K-Mart was staying so if all of us died then at least one of the Kaari would remain alive. Alex was staying as he was no real fighter. Not like my Alex had become and not like Sam. In this final battle no risks should be taken that didn’t need to be. Victory had to be assured.

“We will be glad for your help.” Sam said with a nod. “Rin will be able to sniff you out from the others and the Rasiki’s equipment will be able to detect your unique signature. But you need to be wary of the normal foot soldiers as they might mistake you.”

“Why not allow everyone in the Mormonts know who I am?” Alice complained.

“You will be wearing the Mormonts uniform. But a lapse of judgment could cause one of our own to accidently shoot you.”

“Lovely.”

“If that declaration of Alice’s is over then this meeting has ended.” I stated.  
* * *  
“What if she doesn’t come back?” Hail asked as we walked through the park.

Khaleesi was napping with Robert, their child. A baby boy that had a lot of energy and both parents hoped that would change with time. Since Hail could not stay still she had decided to go to the park. She had seemed to be mopping around with no one to voice her concerns to.

“I believe she will come back.” I replied. “She has been with me ever since I escaped Umbrella. She has a strength in her and so I highly doubt she will die. You don’t need to worry, Hail.”

“I know I don’t have anything to worry about.” Hail said. “But I can’t help it. I’ll be here in safety and she’ll be out fighting. What if she leaves me alone with Robert?”

I blinked.

There was no more talking as we approached the two dragons. Lei was able to mount Viserion with little effort and I swear she was trying to show off. I changed into my dragon form and let out a loud roar as Jorah mounted me.

Soon enough we were in the air and snow started to fall. It was easy to imagine that there was no real danger and everything would be fine. It was easy enough to believe that there wasn’t really a war going on. I wished I was weak enough to start believing that dream.


	88. Chapter 88

I had heard what had happened with the war against the dead, or the War for the Dawn as others called it, and yet it wasn’t until I saw the destruction with my own eyes that I could comprehend what had gone on. Down below small villages had been destroyed with no one living in them anymore. Castles like the Eyrie were the only places of safety. I should’ve been here to help fight and maybe the war would’ve already been over.

As we got closer to the Night’s King the air became even colder. The cold was much more potent than it had been beyond the Wall. It must be that the victories had allowed the nightmarish being to gather more magic. More magic radiated off of him in a cold where not even wildfire could warm a person. Along with the cold I could sense Jon and Arya Stark.

I roared at Jeor and the dragon came close to me. He was a dragon that also seemed wrong with his pure black skin and blood red eyes. He had been created and not born like my own dragon had. Like Viserion had been. Jorah prepared to jump off of me, his body seemed confident as if he were merely walking down steps. Once Jeor was close enough my love jumped on.

I started to dive down so I would arrive just a little beyond where I felt the coldness. Jeor and Viserion didn’t dive down with me. A few wights and White Walkers were there to greet me when I landed. One of the White Walkers said something and I couldn’t understand him no matter how hard I tried. I looked up and gave Jorah a signal.

“Give up your weapons.” The White Walker said in a voice that sounded like ice breaking.

“You know I need no weapons to kill you.” I replied.

“Then you won’t mind giving yours up.”

I couldn’t argue with that and handed the being Alexander and its sheath. He looked at it and turned it around a few times as if testing it. He gave a nod of approval before leading me inside the camp. I tried not to be open about searching for Jon and Arya. I would rescue them no matter what it took. One of the tent’s flaps blew in the wind and for a brief moment I could see inside.

There Arya pressed closely up to the Hound. Neither of them acting afraid and yet it was clear that they were. She didn’t see me before the inside of the tent was hidden from me yet again. It had surprised me that they weren’t restrained. And yet that did make sense. The Night’s King’s army would be no match for two weaponless humans. They could yell and scream all they wanted but nothing would change. They would either be prisoners or turned to become part of the army.

I continued to follow the White Walker until we reached the center. The sight there horrified me. It was not the sight of the Night’s King who seemed more than calm. Evil and cold radiated from him yet that did not scare me. The sense he could easily kill me did not scare me. What did scare me was Jon bound and gagged in front of the ancient being.

“You are his queen.” The Night’s King said. “I thought you had run away.”

Jon looked up at me seeming to ask for help. The fact that the Night’s King had some of my most valued men captured stopped this from being a meeting. However, I would play along until it was safe to actually attack. It would be foolish to yet I had to rescue my men. Maybe the fight would even end the war now instead of later.

“No,” I replied. “I was away on another errand. Something only I could do.”

“I am glad you are here.” The Night’s King said and then seemed troubled by something in my eyes. “You still think of me as the enemy, don’t you? You still think I am evil for the sake of being evil? You are wrong. But rest assured those who are the ones at fault are dead. Yet I…but that will come later.”

I reached out with my powers and noticed the Night’s King had dampened them. They were no longer as powerful. Yet I could slowly tear at Jon’s restraints. So I did. Once I freed him he could escape or be foolish and try to attack the Night’s King. Or maybe he would die either way. I had thought since the Azor Ahai Prophecy had been fulfilled that Jon still had importance. Except that importance was with another prophecy: The Prince who was Promised.

Maybe I had been wrong.

“Why did you want me here?” I asked bravely.

“Because I want at least one person to know the truth.” The Night’s King explained. “Through the anger that has plagued my mind for countless lifetimes, I am finally able to have some form of sanity. I am finally able to tell at least part of my story.”

Jorah had once told Daenerys that good and evil always existed on both sides. I had foolishly thought that this war, the war against the living and the dead, was different. It seemed so simple and yet the Night’s King might tell me otherwise. Why had he called me here? Could it truly be because he wanted to talk?

“What if I didn’t come here?” I asked. “Jon and Jorah wouldn’t be able to understand you.”

“I will take whatever audience I can get.” The Night’s King said. “I bound this one before I could fully regain my sanity. I did try to tell him my story after I sent the letter, but he couldn’t understand. With your magic you are able to understand me and for that I am glad.”

I wondered if the ancient being knew I was trying to free my husband. There was a chance that he didn’t care at all about my plan. Maybe it amused him. In any case he did nothing to stop me and so I continued. Jeor and Viserion appeared to be restless up above. The Night’s King looked angry at my brother. I could understand why.

“Once I was a human.” The Night’s King said. “I was one of the First Men and wanted nothing in the world but to live. I wanted a wife and many children. There was so much that I had dreamed of and most of my dreams I have forgotten. I have forgotten so much since the Children of the Forest cursed me to be this thing. I can’t feel, not really. All I tend to feel is anger and hate. The two emotions gnaw at me and leave me nothing.”

I would ask why the Children of the Forest would do such a thing but I knew why. The need for revenge went beyond the boundaries of species. I knew that the Children of the Forest and the First Men had far from friendly relationships with each other. It did fit that they would try and get rid of the humans. It also made sense that their weapon would go rogue. Something so powerful could easily learn to do things on its own. Maybe they didn’t realize how powerful their weapon would become. How hard it would be to control.

“My hatred of what had been done to me was my undoing.” The Night’s King said sadly. “The hatred started nobly of wanting vengeance and then allowed the Children of the Forest to make me do their bidding. I started to hate my own kind and want them dead. Soon enough I wanted everything dead. The only good to come out of my anger was my freedom from them. And yet…yet I was never free.”

“So the Children of the Forest decided to try and get rid of you?” I asked him.

“Yes, they called upon those they had once said were enemies. They hid their shame and that made me all the more angry. How dare they take my life from me only to proclaim themselves the innocent ones! They took me away from all I knew so they could have vengeance. They didn’t mourn me as a person just the fact that their plan went awry.”

“And you wanted me to know this? Why?”

I saw the Night’s King struggling. The anger he had mentioned must be gnawing at him yet again. It must be tearing into him. Against all odds he was able to control the anger he had inside. The anger that constantly threatened to tear him apart and leave nothing. I waited for him to continue and was ready if I needed to attack him.

“I want you to know the truth.” The Night’s King explained. “Even if all of Westeros doesn’t know who I am, I want you to know. I want you to know that I never intended any of this to happen and I would stop if I could. I want you to know so that maybe, if the living wins, that my story can go down in history.”

It looked as if the ancient being was going to talk again and then he fell silent. He was losing his own struggle yet again. I thought of having Jorah help me and then decided against it. The first move I made against the Night’s King had to be well thought out. If I made the wrong move then I could doom the living.

“Humans.” The Night’s King sneered and I could tell things had changed. “Rin of House Kaari, tell this pathetic creature that he will die. He will die as his race’s time on this world had ended.”

“Why not turn him?” I asked.

“He has done too much harm to my people to be part of my army.”

Jon had been scared throughout the entire conversation. I could imagine what he had heard and how he wouldn’t know how to interpret what the Night’s King had said. If Jorah hadn’t given me the ability, I would have been unable to know how weak the being was. He was just a victim of fate and now the anger had consumed him yet again. I sat down by Jon and could tell that unless I got my other husband’s help there would be no chance to free the Stark.

“The Night’s King says that you will die.” I told Jon. “He says that humanity’s time on this world has ended.”

“As long as he dies I will be happy.” Jon told me after I removed his gag.

“I will not die.” The Night’s King replied. “There have been many prophecies foretelling my death. They have all been false. There is no god or gods that have sent their protection onto humanity. Even they do not care what happens to you.”

I was a Kaari and I followed my ancestors in not caring about the will of the gods. They might not care about humanity but I did. I cared very much and so I would fight for the living. It did not matter if the gods had sent a hero, what did matter was that we fight. If no prophecies about the Night’s King were true then he could still be killed.

“He says that no prophecies about his death are true.” I told Jon. “He says that the gods don’t care about humanity.”

“I will kill you.” Jon said bravely. “I don’t care about the existence of a prophecy. I don’t care that the gods turn a blind eye towards us. What I do care about is seeing you dead.”

The Night’s King grinned. I was unaware his face could form a grin. It looked about as pleasant as a corpse grinning. Even as the Night’s King took his sword out and put it to Jon’s back, I stood over my husband. When I had talked with him before it had seemed like peace could be made. He was a pitiful thing and deserved mercy. But he couldn’t have that. That was one thing I could not grant him.

“No!” I heard Jorah yell as the Night’s King picked Jon up.

A few wights came and held me back even as I struggled. My powers were still being dampened so I could not use them. All I could do was watch. Jon looked strong and resilient even though he was so close to death. I realized why he was so calm. This was not the first time he had died. In his mind it might be that he would finally be at peace. Finally not have to worry or feel pain ever again.

“Kill the Night’s King!” Jorah yelled, his voice clear to my heightened senses.

I focused on my powers but before I could do anything, Jon was dead. The Night’s King looked at me and shoved his sword into Jon’s back. A cry could not come out of my throat as everything had happened too fast. Forever burned into my mind was the sound of the sword being shoved through my husband’s back. The parting of skin and blood was a nightmarish sound. The sight of the blade cutting through Jon’s armor was a beautiful and ugly sight all at once. I wanted to run away but I couldn’t. Not out of fear but out of anger and duty.

The cry Jorah made must have been heard by the humans on the ground. Jeor cried out imitating Jorah and Viserion joined in. Soon the air was full of draconic cacophony as Jon fell to the ground. The Night’s King stood back to admire his work as my husband lay dying. My husband whose hands were digging into the snow as if there was even a hint of hope that he could survive.

Jon’s eyes looked at me. They were scared but strong. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something and then life left him. His eyes were still opened but now they did not see anything. The only reason I didn’t go over to him now was the Night’s King. He looked at me in a way that was much different from earlier. Now it was as if I was a new kind of prey for him.

“Hand her her weapon.” The Night’s King said. “And release the prisoners. Let her and everyone else see how fighting us is useless. Let the living see what we can do and despair!”

There was cheering since there was now movement in the camp. I could see the two dragons about to attack but I sent a thought to Jorah. I told him there were our men down here and that they needed to wait until I got them to safety. I held onto Alexander and opened my mind to him.

“You have the power now to go after him.” Alexander reassured me. “If you win this fight then you win the war. You are a Kaari, you do not need permission from any deity. You have the strength of your ancestors in you. You are the next step in the Kaari evolution as are your children. This abomination has no power over you. You are its master. Push the pity from your mind until later. For now become the Kaari that your ancestors would hope for. You are Hisenys Kaari, the one that will rebuild our people!”

With Alexander’s words loud in my mind, I was able to clasp onto the last bit of courage I needed. I might die in this fight but I would not go quietly. I would roar like the direwolf and dragon I was. Destiny meant nothing to me, nothing at all. All that mattered was this moment.

My body became quiet and calm as I readied for battle. The tip of Alexander brushed the snow as the fight started. We walked around each other as neither of us wanted to make the first move just yet. We were looking at each other and judging. I could hear Arya, the Hound, and others come close to where the fate of all would be decided. I could feel their eyes on me and knew what they needed. They needed their Queen, their ruler, to give them strength when hope seemed so far away.

“I am your queen.” I told them. “I was born with nothing and into a dead House. I was able to go beyond my humble origins. I was able to first become a servant of Daenerys Targaryen and then kill her when she went mad. I have done things not because they were easy, but because they were the right thing to do. I plan to serve Westeros for many years to come! Today will not be the end but the beginning! A beginning for a new Westeros and a life free from the fear of the dead! While I fight the Night’s King leave this camp. Fear not for your honor as no one will think you are weak. You are fleeing so that the dragons can lay waste to the dead!”

As my men started to cheer I heard dragon roars in the distance. Not dragons of fire but dragons of ice. I looked at the Night’s King who seemed unfazed. He must have called them here. Some of the Ice dragons must be loyal to him. With my mind I called out for my other dragons and pleaded with them to come at once. I told Franc to stay where he was unless Davos decided it was safe to go. After sending out the message I focused on the Night’s King. If I killed him everything would end. If I killed him maybe the Ice dragons would decide attacking me was not worth it.

Finally the Night’s King made his move. He was much faster than any other enemy I had fought in the past. His blade sounded like a harsh wind blowing in the dead of winter. He was much faster than I expected but the pure instinct part of me responded in time. I turned out of the way holding Alexander out to block the creature’s blow. Before I could fully recover from the first attack three more followed in quick succession. Only after the third was I able to go offensive. He had to back away a few feet to escape the blow I had aimed at his head.

In that brief moment I was able to see the chaos that was going on around the rest of the camp. I hadn’t had time to tell them that things had changed and running was now no sure means of protection. In the lead of the fighting was Arya.

“Get weapons!” She yelled and the others tried to obey. “Get the weapons or we all die here!”

That moment was over quick and it was back to my own fight. I somersaulted over the former human and aimed for his head. He was too clever to die to that maneuver and merely moved out of the way. He aimed for my legs as I made my landing. I swung Alexander and knocked the Night’s King’s sword away just enough so I could land. Then I had to turn and block his next blow or risk being cut in half.

“You are a fighter.” The Night’s King said. “It is a shame you can’t join my army.”

I didn’t reply and instead put an invisible wall between us. He seemed able to see it and paused. He observed it the same way a human looks at a fine work of art. Studying every detail for memory’s sake. He held out a hand and put it mere inches from the invisible wall. The Night’s King stood back and paused for a few more minutes before making his move.

The Night’s King ran at the unseen structure and I was flung into the air. Luckily I was able to land on my feet mere seconds before he got to me. The next few minutes were chaos and the only thing that gave me comfort were the sounds of wings. I glanced up for a moment and saw fire against ice. Jeor, the largest one of my dragons, was nothing compared to the Ice dragons. Any strike against the Ice dragon was nothing but a minor annoyance.

The Night’s King pushed me against the ground and Alexander flew from my hands. My body yelled in pain as my wrist broke. My opponent looked at me and then looked around. The fight against the living and the dead raged around us. He saw nothing but victory as that was the only reason for him to pause.

“This is not what I wanted.” The Night’s King growled as part of his sanity escaped. “This is not me.”

If I had been but a pup I would think this meant that there would be peace. No, there couldn’t be peace even if he regained his sanity. He had killed Jon Stark, one of the kings of the Seven Kingdoms, and therefore he would have to be executed. He would be executed and an entire race would fall victim to genocide. Even my innocent father. Yet I would not shy away from the darker aspects of what had to be done. Even the parts humans would say I needn’t worry about. I would understand my choices in every possible way.

“I know.” I said as I slowly felt my wrist healing. “This is not you and I will end your suffering.”

“You can’t.” The Night’s King gloated. “You will die and then your world will die. There is nothing that can save you. No god that will rescue you.”

“I am a Kaari and we bow before no gods. I need no god to rescue me.”

I blinked.

“She will not leave you alone, Hail.” I reassured the clone. “I will make sure that she returns alive. I will never abandon a friend like her.”

“It’s war.” Hail retorted. “People die that you don’t want to. You do everything in your power to protect and yet…yet it doesn’t mean anything at times. I’ve commanded men on missions where I was certain all would live. But a few of them died.”

We were silent as we passed by some Mormonts who were enjoying the sun with no worry in their eyes. Seasons passed so strangely here and it took a few moments to remember what season it was. It felt like the beginning of this world’s spring. I wondered what spring would feel like in Westeros.

“If she dies, she will die fighting valiantly.” I said.

“I guess that is all I can hope for.” Hail replied. “That or her returning alive and well.”


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you wondering why so many new chapters of this fic are coming out?
> 
> We are nearing the end and I want to try to get this finished before I leave for my fiance's. Once I get to my fiance's I won't be able to write so...trying to get this finished as a Christmas gift to myself.

Inside the helicopter there was silence. Pure silence only broken by the sound of the engines, propellers and breathing. Good-byes had been quickly given before those fighting had left for the final mission. The helicopter I was in was one of many. We would be approaching from many directions as Alice and Umbrella’s fighting had gotten to its peak. There would be ground support as well as fighter jets to help with the fight.

I turned to Khaleesi and we shared a smile. She had been with me at the start of this journey and she would be with me at the end. The other Alice was in a different helicopter as was Sam. I would be leading the charge as was proper for a leader. It was also something I more than wanted to do as I needed vengeance. The darkness in me had been able to be kept at bay but it still needed to be fed.

The helicopter rocked and it was as if I could see the battle below and around us. This silence would be broken soon as we would attack our enemies. Our enemies who would be currently too caught up in their own battle to fully focus on us. And when they could focus on us it would be too late. It would be far too late for either mercy or safety.

“Isaacs, we are here.” The pilot said over the radio in High Valyrian. “Permission to find a landing spot to deploy.”

“Permission granted.” I replied in the same language. “Do not wait for all of us to get off if it endangers your safety.”

“Copy.”

The air was tense before we landed. I went over every possible outcome in my head yet again. I even played with the idea of failure. Of fighting this long fight only to lose. Maybe all three sides would fall today leaving the world to carry on. With or without humans. Khaleesi gave me a smile and I nodded back.

The moment the door opened I jumped out with my old friend by my side. It was as if fire was falling from the skies and the cries of the damned filled the air. It was as if I was in a hell that I could never get out of. I lead my men through the forest of burning trees. Most of the forest had already been gone by the time we landed. But there were still trees and they still burned.

I saw two Alice clones fighting with a group of Umbrella soldiers. With a signal to Khaleesi we disabled the Alice clones. We broke some of their bones and the Umbrella soldiers went in for the kill not realizing that another enemy had come onto the battlefield. My men easily disposed of the enemy and we quickly continued to our main goal. While we would focus on killing any enemies outside, our main focus was to attack this version of the Hive.

By the time we made our way to one of the entrances, the outside was soaked in blood. I could see a few zombie corpses.

“I guess we don’t have to worry about them anymore.” Khaleesi stated.

“Probably not, but we must be careful.” I told her. “There might be a few in the Hive waiting for us. We can’t afford to be careless here.”

The entrance was dark and lit only by a few flickering lights. We walked over corpses as we watched out for any new enemies. From the looks of things the main battle had already taken place with no survivors. I had never personally met Wesker so I didn’t know his scent. I couldn’t tell his scent from anyone else and currently there were a lot of people around. However, I did sense something in what would be the center of the Hive.

I gave Khaleesi a signal and she passed it on to everyone else. We made our way to the center of the Hive. Finally we reached the entrance to a room that had a bunch of Alice clone corpses. I signaled for my men to stay put and nodded at my friend. Whatever was in here would require fire power and backup. Khaleesi and myself were the most powerful while my men would be the backup.

Khaleesi gingerly pushed the door open and I held my gun to provide her cover if need be. The sight that greeted us was terrifying and refreshing all at once. Wesker held Alice up with one hand. She tried to scream but no sound came out. I would have been glad about this if it was me killing her. If it was me being the one to see the life leave her eyes. Her death also wasn’t pleasing as it meant we had to fight Wesker and he didn’t look tired.

Alice tried to scream for a few more minutes before her body gave up. Wesker tossed her lifeless body to the ground and looked at us. I smelled him and knew he wasn’t human, at least not fully. He wasn’t a full Tyrant and yet parts of that being were in him. He would be more than dangerous.

“The rogue Doctor Rin Isaacs.” Wesker said and sat on a chair in the center of the pure white room. “You have put up quite the chase. For that I must congratulate you. And yet in the end it means nothing. Your rebellion ends here and now.”

“No, it doesn’t.” I replied. “It does not end here, your reign does. I have worked on tearing every facet of your corporation away and you are the final piece.”

“Do you really expect a peaceful world after you’re through? How long do you think the peace will hold?”

Wesker sat in the chair as if he knew he was going to win. A very expensive chair that was made of oak and had red cushions on it. He looked at me and then Khaleesi. His speech and gestures were to make me feel like I would lose. They were made to make me lose control and act foolish. I had no doubt that Alice had felt overly confident just to die in his hand. I would not make her mistake.

“The peace will hold long enough for the world to be rebuilt.” Khaleesi replied calmly. “The Mormonts did not set out to make a perfect society but one to take over the old world. To take the ashes of the world you ruined and create a better one.”

“There will be wars, of that I have no doubt.” I continued. “But the world will not be apocalyptic when the feudings of humans begin again. As with all societies, the Mormonts will change and become a mockery of what I built. I will become a legend changed to suit the goings on of the current day. I know what will happen as history is but a circle.”

“Then why not just let the world fall into ruin?” Wesker asked. “Why try to improve it? Just accept it as it is.”

“The world won’t be able to support humans if your reign continues.”

Wesker stood up and started to walk to me. His footsteps hard enough to make the walls around us echo with the sound. He took his time walking as if he had all the time in the world. If he walked fast or slow the outcome would be the same. His enemies would be dead and he would continue his reign of terror. Once he was a few feet in front of us he looked at Khaleesi. He smirked. He turned his head to indicate Alice’s dead body.

“I’ve already killed one of you today.” He said with a smile. “I will kill another and another until you clones are all dead. I allowed Doctor Isaacs his games and that was a mistake. Clones are interesting but he gave them too much intelligence.”

Wesker had used Alex’s cloning technology. He had manipulated clones into doing vast amounts of damage. Or at least that had been his intention. I had caught his scheme early on and managed to stop that weapon of the Umbrella Corporation. He and my late husband might have had different ideas on cloning, but they had both agreed it was useful.

“I have been trained by Rin Isaacs herself.” Khaleesi replied. “You will find me a harder opponent than Alice. A much harder opponent.”

“No, you will be the same.” Wesker said with a laugh. “You clones are limited in what you can and can’t do. You think you have more freedom than is actually possible. You are constrained by your genes.”

“My blood gives me some help in achieving things, but it is my choices that make me who I am.”

Wesker laughed and then the battle begin. His focus was on my dear friend which allowed me to surprise him. At least to a point. We both started shooting at him as physical contact was something that would be used as a last resort. He used his psychic abilities to fling the bullets away so nearly all missed him. Nearly all.

“Ah.” Wesker groaned as a bullet tore through his arm.

Even as the blood poured down he came toward my daughter. Faster and faster it seemed. With my own abilities I held my gun steady as he used his mind to try and push it away. Khaleesi wasn’t so lucky. I could tell that she hadn’t given up easily by the way her face scrunched up and how her gun cut into her hands as it was flung away. She grabbed a dagger at her belt and ran at Wesker.

Two balls of energy, invisible to the human eye, smashed into one another moments before the two humans made contact. The balls made a crackling sound as they moved through the air and then were silent. When they collided there was a sense of extreme heat. I shot at Wesker as Khaleesi fought with her dagger. The man laughed as each attack was ineffective. Khaleesi got the upper hand for just a moment causing the man to crash onto the floor.

My friend breathed hard. My gun had run out of bullets so I dropped it and started to walk over to my friend. We would finish thi-

Wesker had waited until Khaleesi was close enough to make his move. He kicked the dagger out of her hand and knocked her to the ground. Just as I sent a blast of wind his way he pushed a foot into her chest. The wind blew him away but it was too late. I had already heard the cracking of her sternum and other bones. Organs could have been punctured from the sound I heard.

I raced to her side while still being alert for Wesker. Hopefully he would allow me this moment if only so he could gloat. Her eyes looked up at me and smiled. I remembered so long ago when I had saved her life. She had originally been created by Alex for me to hunt for sport. For me to have fun while trapped in the Umbrella base. Khaleesi had become so much more than that. So much more than I could have imagined. She had created stability in the Mormonts and had been a shoulder for me to cry on. She had been a voice of reason.

“My daughter.” I said as I placed a hand on her chest. “Khaleesi the name of my would-be daughter. Khaleesi one of the titles of the queen I once served. Khaleesi the woman this world will remember long after you’re gone.”

“I don’t care about that.” Khaleesi said weakly. “I just…I care about you. I…did I make you proud, Rin?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Say good-bye to Hail and Robert for me.”

I was about to nod when Wesker came towards me. I walked back a few feet and watched him closely. He smirked at Khaleesi and stepped on her neck as he made his way to me. I pushed away all emotions from my mind as they would only hinder my fight. I had to struggle to push away my feelings towards Khaleesi as those were starting to tear me apart. They would destroy me if I let them. In a few seconds I was calm and collected. I was a worthy predator.

“That was touching.” Wesker said. “You won’t be able to say good-bye to Hail or Robert. I hope they weren’t too important to her.”

I didn’t allow him to continue. I rushed at him allowing fire to consume my skin. It did not burn me even as my clothing started to burn away. Wesker tried to put the fire out with his powers but he couldn’t. He lessened the heat but not by much. I ran at him as if to hug him. He turned away at the last second and a rope of fire latched onto his leg. He cried out.

Wesker managed to escape with charred skin. Part of his skin had turned to ash and floated away in the air. The ash drifted on a breeze I could not see. Even though this must have hurt him greatly he stood up. He pushed through all the agony and showed no signs of stopping. He raced at me again and was fast even though he had to limp along. I was able to dodge his body but not his mind.

I staggered as it felt as if something had hit my head. While part of my mind reeled at the pain, another part kicked his side. The part of my mind that was ready to fight did so as the other part slowly came to. It felt as if I woke to the smell of a pyre with the way he smelled. But he didn’t care about the pain as he probably thought he could heal himself afterwards.

Suddenly sprinklers came on and I had to stop from laughing. The fire I was using was dragonfire, something that couldn’t be stopped by mere water. I thought if I pulled his sunglasses off that his eyes would be open in shock. Though I could still fight with fire, I decided ice would be more effective. The fire around me stopped and Wesker must have thought the sprinklers had worked on me.

“For all your talk you are nothing.” Wesker teased me. “For all your powers you are nothing. Sprinklers defeated you?”

I looked at him and saw how wet he had already gotten. It was enough for what I needed. However, a person in shock would be easier to take down. I needed to make him believe that he had defeated me. So I fought him like a human. His skin was falling off with each punch and kick, yet that didn’t stop him. He was using tyrant blood which would make him indifferent to some pain. But just because one is unable to feel pain doesn’t mean injury will never happen.

He kicked at my legs and I jumped up while pushing away his psychic attack. I landed and kicked at his hip. He dodged it and attempted to punch my neck. That worked and I went on the ground. I rolled away as he attempted to smash my head in with his foot. Just like with Khaleesi’s chest. I could feel the wind from Wesker’s attempt at murdering me.

“Doctor Isaacs told me you had great powers.” Wesker said. “I am disappointed.”

He lifted his leg to slam it down on me. I kicked the leg he kept planted and watched him fall down. I jumped on him in the same manner that I would make love to my husbands. We tossed and turned as each of us fought to stay on top. As we did this Wesker tried to shove me away with his mind. This did not work as I was able to easily avoid the attacks.

Finally I was on top with the sprinklers still pouring down water for the fire that had been me. I waited a few minutes until I was sure that he would not be moving away in time. I also waited to see that the Red Queen would not attack. If she did then there could be problems. But the dead Alice’s team should’ve disabled the AI as we had made the idea very enticing to her.

“You wanted to see my powers?” I asked Wesker. “I have powers from my ancestors and from my own doing.”

My skin became pale white like ice and my hair lost all its color as it blew in an invisible wind. I used my powers to push off his glasses and saw his eyes full of fear. I hadn’t killed Alice and got my revenge, but at least I saw Wesker in fear. Wesker who had caused all of this chaos and death. Wesker who had tried to doom humanity. I didn’t want to hear his reasoning as it didn’t matter to me. Billions had died all because he had decided to play god with things humans had no right to mess with. Wesker had allowed people like Alex to design horrific experiments. Wesker had been the reason Alex had decided to toy with Alice. The reason any of this horror had taken place.

“Sometimes we don’t get what we want, Wesker, and we have to deal with that.” I told him. “I won’t be able to get the revenge I crave but at least I will destroy the Umbrella Corporation.”

Water dripped off me and turned to ice. At first it was only the water that fell onto me and then all the water in the room started to freeze. The sprinklers stopped as water froze over them. Wesker slowly started to freeze and was unable to do anything. He just looked at me in shock as the ice covered everything but me. I stood up and gave Wesker and Alice a final glance before going to Khaleesi.

I picked up her body and walked to the door. My men were there and they said nothing. As we walked I was told that there were no other enemies. I barely heard myself ask to go to the communications room. All I knew was that suddenly I was in one and had been told how to operate it. A few Umbrella people stood back in fear as they knew the war was over.

“This is Doctor Rin Isaacs.” I said over a few frequencies at once. “I am the leader of the Mormonts. I am the wife of Doctor Alexander Isaacs and one of his clones. I have slowly built my organization up to do what was accomplished today. Albert Wesker is dead and those of the Umbrella Corporation must step down. You do this and I will show you mercy. Alice is dead. She died fighting Wesker. Those on her side I will show the same respect as those in Umbrella, though I wonder why I should.”

I looked around the room with eyes that were now focused. My men stood proudly and those working for Umbrella were still afraid. Like a direwolf I would not take prey for sport. I would only take prey that served a purpose. Killing anyone who wasn’t attacking was hunting for sport. The memory of the Alice clone’s taste in my mouth nearly made me gag. But I stood strong because that is what my men needed.

“Myself and my organization had goals beyond curing the t-virus.” I continued. “The final cure for that virus is being released now through the air. Some of our allies have improved it so no manual injections are needed. The Mormonts have also achieved another of their goals by making a society. I could have ended this awhile back but I needed to be sure a society was there. A society to hold up the survivors so they wouldn’t be lost. The final goal is to rebuild.”

I paused to let everyone take the words in. I could imagine some would still be fighting and would need a moment to pause long enough to listen. During the pause I thought about Khaleesi and let all the pain enter me. Tears started to form and I wiped them away. Those would have to wait. For now I thought about meeting her and how she hadn’t abandoned me when I told her the truth. She was one of my oldest friends here and I hadn’t been able to save her. Just like I hadn’t been able to save most of my children.

“Now is the time to ignore boundaries.” I continued not letting anguish into my voice. “Now is the time to ignore ideologies. For now is the time we rebuild. Now is the time we make the world livable again. Now is the time when humans will take their rightful place back from the undead. Those who don’t want to join the Mormonts need not worry, all we ask is that you work with us. That you follow our lead. Once the world is made anew then the Mormonts will fade into the background until such a time as we are needed again. We will give you two hours to make your choice.”

I turned off the radio and sat back in my seat. I felt the weight of all I had done. It hadn’t occurred to me until this moment the magnitude of all I had sacrificed. How many lives I had saved. Everything felt like it held more importance now that it was over. Maybe it was only right that I should be praised for accomplishing so much.

“Thank you, Isaacs.” One of my men said. “I have been honored fighting alongside you. It does not seem right that I should be next to you as you declare the war over. I promise not to disappoint you in the coming years.”

“I know you won’t fail.” I told him. “I know you will only do your best.”

I blinked.

I called Alexander to me using my powers just as my wrist healed. The moment my ancestral sword entered my hands the Night’s King swung down. I gritted my teeth as the impact was powerful. From the being’s expression I could tell that my move had surprised him.

I was able to call on enough of my power to push him away. I stood up and heard the chaos increase. The other dragons had come and I heard the sound of wolves. Both direwolves and the smaller variety. Rhaegal appeared behind all of them and I could tell he was crying out for Jon. When my husband had been captured he must not been on his mount.

Now as Rhaegal called out for Jon I faced the Night’s King.


	90. Chapter 90

The cold tried to tear into me as I continued to fight the Night’s King. Both of us focused only on the other. He had lived for a long time and was no amateur. While I had grown up in a pack and had to learn to kill from a young age, he had been fighting even longer. Even if he started learning later in life he had had more than enough time to learn more than me. The power Jorah had given me was barely enough to fend off the ancient being.

“Heal that, bitch!” I heard Lei cry out just as there was an explosion.

When the fire from a dragon, which must have landed in the camp by accident, came crashing into the ground both myself and the Night’s King were flown a few feet. As I went through the air I saw Arya and the Hound making their way out of the camp. My men’s numbers were fewer than before but at least some were making it out alive. Those, like Bronn, had cuts that would leave scars for years to come.

While I flew through the air the Night’s King started to attack me. I had to use my own powers to make sure I didn’t go crashing into the ground. That would have given my enemy more than enough time to kill me. Jorah had given me an order and I would follow it. Not just for Jon, but for the rest of Westeros. For the rest of the world. If the dead ever got beyond their inability to swim, the rest of the world would have problems.

The Night’s King aimed a blow at my stomach and I wasn’t able to block it in time. Instead my skin became impossible to break as his sword pieced my skin. I aimed a blow at his neck but he stepped back, abandoning his sword. I broke his weapon but left the blade in. I was sure that I could get it out later, but if I took it out now I could bleed to death.

“You want to die.” I told the Night’s King. “Let me help you.”

“No!” He cried out and I heard both of his personalities fight for control.

As he screamed there was dragonfire all around. Through the thick flames I could see Ice dragons fighting Ice dragons. I didn’t have much time to look as the Night’s King attacked me. Our fight took us throughout the camp and I could see wights burn. Their screams echoed in my mind and I had to yell out. I let my body react as it would so that my focus would stay on my enemy.

“No!” The Night’s King yelled to a White Walker. “This filth is mine to kill. Go to the prisoners and kill them.”

The White Walker nodded and stopped his attack. Throughout the entire talk I had been fighting. I was getting better as the fight progressed but that meant nothing if the ancient being had a higher endurance. And then I had to think of my men who were risking their lives for me. The Night’s King had thick skin and not even Valyrian steel was piercing it. If I could not crack it then all was lost. Unless…

“Valyrian steel can kill my men.” The Night’s King said with a chuckle. “But to think I would have the same weakness? I am much stronger than them. Why would I be harmed by Valyrian steel?”

I put Alexander down and focused on the depths of my powers. I focused as I dodged the Night’s King. I had to avoid kicks, punches, and other attacks. As my world turned into fiery chaos I had to focus on all the powers I had gathered. With Jorah’s order I had been granted more powers to kill the Night’s King. Now to figure them out. Killing the ancient being would’ve been so much easier if I just had to stab him with a sword.

Ice powers were out of the question. The Night’s King was the lord of ice. Even the flames of a dragon couldn’t harm him. There was another kind of fire I had within me. A kind I rarely used as it was hard for me to access. I shoved the Night’s King away so I could focus.

Wildfire engulfed my being. The Night’s King looked at me and stood still. I had frightened him or his sane side was gaining control again. Never before had I been able to control wildfire like this. It felt like a part of me. I looked at the Night’s King and bowed.

“I pity you, Night’s King.” I said. “I kill you not out of anger but out of mercy. If there was a way of saving you I would. But there is no way. May whatever afterlife there is grant you peace.”

Out of my hands came balls of wildfire that crashed into the Night’s King. He yelled curses to me and the rest of mankind. I wished that there had been a hint of his sane side to thank me. To show me at the end that part of his human self had remained. That his human side had been there to understand all I had done. But that was not to be. Only the rage side of him was there as he went away into nothingness.

As the last bits of the Night’s King burned away there was cheering. I called the wildfire back to me and used my regular abilities to create a gust of wind powerful enough to soothe the fires caused by the dragons. I looked up and saw there was peace between the dragons. Now that the leader of the dead had gone, those loyal to the Night’s King had decided that fighting the living was worthless.

The next few hours were spent seeing who had lived and who had died. Jon’s body had been turned to ash. However, Jorah still decided to spend time next to where our husband had died. Soon we were joined by Ghost who held his head low. We all stood in silence afraid to speak. Speaking would make the Stark’s death more real. More permanent. Finally we were able to turn away and start the next part of our lives. All except for the direwolf  that lay on his master's ashes.  
* * *  
“They surprised us.” Arya Stark said. “We thought that they were further away and so we decided to rest. Rhaegal was off hunting when the Night’s King came.”

We were all in a large tent that was serving as the royal family’s until we got to a castle. Jorah sat beside me and put on a façade of calm. Arya was bruised but wasn’t seriously injured. The Hound stood beside her looking displeased by everything around him. His burned face made him appear angrier than he would otherwise. Lei was off in a corner looking strong but I could tell that she didn’t want to be here. Bronn was in a smaller tent as his injuries were serious enough that healers were needed.

“Why did no one guess where you were?” I asked.

“Because we decided to help Ser Davos at the Twins instead of going to King’s Landing.” The Hound replied. “The raven we sent might not have reached him.”

“The last time we spoke with anyone we were near King’s Landing and we were going to make sure the people there were prepared.” Arya continued. “But Jon decided to change his plans as Davos was in more immediate danger.”

Jorah and I looked at each other. Davos had been extremely important to Jon. He had been his advisor and friend. It was good that at least that man was alive. Hopefully. It would take some time to go through the Seven Kingdoms to make sure everyone was alive. I was certain Theon wouldn’t break away but there was a chance. If he did then I wouldn’t mind ruling the Six Kingdoms.

“We understand the late king’s decision.” I replied. “If the Night’s King wanted someone then he would get that person. It was only a matter of time before one of the royal family was captured. Arya Stark, Jon didn’t die weak. He died strong as he wouldn’t give the Night’s King the joy of seeing him in pain.”

Arya nodded. I knew the only way to make her happy but I couldn’t do that. Not even Melisandre could bring him back. Her eyes were sad and I was certain they would remain so for awhile. Jon had not been just her brother but her lover. With a belly that was starting to bulge there was no doubt that the baby was his. Unless the Hound was the father.

“Arya, is the child’s father dead?” I asked and she put a hand on her stomach.

“Yes.” She said as her voice broke. “He should be here to help raise it.”

“It seems you may have another man to raise your child with.”

The Hound’s face softened and he nodded. He put a hand on Arya’s shoulder and she took it. He was the bigger of the two but not the most deadly. The Stark would make a good mother and ruler. I did not yet know enough about the Hound to make any conclusions about him. I trusted her opinions on people and so he gained a little faith from me.

“I will be going back to Winterfell.” Arya said. “Sandor Clegane will be my husband and the Lord of Winterfell.”

“I will be more than happy to help perform the ceremony.” I said.

Things would start to be rebuilt even if hearts never could be. Then it hit me who I would have to be saying good-bye to soon. The life I had built in the Nightmare would not exist anymore for me. It couldn’t exist now that both wars had ended. No longer would I see Eve or Eyrie. I would have no more chances to spend time with Hisara.

Tears came out of my eyes as reality came crashing onto me. I had made the decision a long time ago to grow old and die in my home reality. Westeros needed to be rebuilt as much as the Nightmare did. No matter what dreams came to me I could only help rebuild one. I wanted to stay in my home and I would stick to that decision.

“Rin?” Jorah asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn’t respond as I allowed all my emotions to hit me at once. Khaleesi was dead after fighting bravely. Jon had been executed while unable to fight. Alex had died saving me. All my children that had died. All the death and pain from the last few years enveloped me. Now was a time of peace where I could feel all the pain without worry. I could spend a day or two in a daze as we went to a castle. Then I would have to become conscious again. For now, though, I could get as lost as I needed to. As lost as my heart needed to so it could recover.

“Rin?” Arya asked.

I looked at the girl and could tell she was scared by this side of me. The side that was weak. The side that could fall apart and never be able to be repaired. The last time I had felt like this was when my dragon had died. I had been able to find refuge in the Raqus estate until I had healed enough to move on. The first time I had felt like this was when my pack came down with rabies and I had to kill them. That sorrow had lead me to Old Valyria.

“I’m going to need a few days.” I told them. “The war is over now and I’m feeling again. Really feeling. All the sacrifices and deaths. I am strong when I have to be but when I can be weak I take the chance. I will heal but it won’t be complete. I have lost and given up too much to ever truly heal.”

“At least our House will carry on.” Jorah told me. “Everything you have done won’t be in vain. Long after we are gone, the legacy you start will continue.”

“We should leave her be.” Lei said. “When we get to the Twins we’ll talk to her again.”

I nodded and was glad I had such a friend as the Lannister.  
* * *  
“Your Graces,” Davos said with a bow.

“The Night’s King is dead.” I replied. “I need ravens sent out so we can start to rebuild.”

My voice was strong and yet I still felt distant. It was as if someone else were using my mouth. It was as if I were just a passenger in someone else’s body. My mind was clearer than it had been all journey. Jorah had tried to fuck me but gave up as he saw how stressed I really was. Sex usually was the solution to make me feel better, but not that time.

“You’re certain?” Davos asked seeming to be unable to believe it.

“I killed him.” I replied.

“When I saw the dead just…explode I thought he was dead. But I didn’t want to believe. It seemed like that evil thing would never die.”

I didn’t know how to explain to him how pitiful the Night’s King was. While he had been more than dangerous, he was a victim. The Children of the Forest had used him for their own ends and then reaped what they had sowed. Soon I would get his story out but not now. Not now as it was soon after the fighting had ended.

“Is Edmure Tully still here?” Jorah asked. “Or did he die in the fighting?”

“He’s alive.” Davos said. “Though heavily injured. You can talk to him if you want to.”

“Knowing he is alive is good enough for me.” I replied. “I’ll allow him his rest for now. Before I leave I will talk with him.”

The next few minutes were full of talk before I was finally in a room alone with my love. Jorah looked at me and I put a hand on his chest. Now his body felt more real. The fog in my mind was lifting as now there were things for me to do. Things for me to decide on that could affect the lives of many. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss me. Tasting him started to truly wake me up.

“Are you better, my love?” He asked and I nodded. “You scared me. I didn’t think I’d ever get you back.”

“I always come back.” I reassured him. “It’s just at times I am weak. There are not many times like that, though. I don’t tend to allow myself those kinds of luxuries.”

“The thing to hold onto is that we are still standing. Even though Jon and our son are dead, we are still here.”

“Here we stand.”

We kissed and I helped him undress. The first thing I took off was his armor. It clanged as it hit the floor. Jorah’s hands went up and down my sides, always lingering on my tits. I closed my eyes as I took in the sensations. His heat warmed me up even as the cold winter wind blew through our window. He was right in saying the thing to hold onto was that we were still standing. We were still here.

His lips went to my neck as he started to undress me. With every kiss there was a small bite. The slight pain made me heat up even more. I pushed him away and we smiled at each other. I took off the rest of my clothing and I sat on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of me when I spread my legs, my cum already coming out of me.

“I have loved you.” Jorah said as he kissed my inner thighs. “I will continue to love you until the day we die.”

“I ha….aaaah…aaah…” I moaned loudly.

As soon as his lips brushed against my cunt, I was taken from the pains of this world. All that existed were my love’s lips, tongue, and breath. All that existed was the way he knew how to pleasure me. His lips were only one part, his fingers brushing the underside of my tits were another. His touch made me yearn for all of him to be in me. For him to become one with me.

“Jor…aaaah!” I yelled out as I came.

I clutched at the bed sheets to hold myself steady. To make sure I didn’t flail around and hurt my love. The only one of my loves to stay with me. Once the pleasure died down enough I could see that Jorah had stood up. He was nearly tearing at his own clothing to quickly reveal the skin that I adored. The skin that was mine as was everything underneath it.

“When I first saw you…” He said as he gently pushed me back into the bed. “I knew I had found someone special. Someone that I had to be with forever. Just a few hours would have never been enough.”

As soon as I was all the way on the bed Jorah started kissing my body. He started with my neck. After all this time he knew the exact places to touch. I grabbed his head in my hands as he slowly went down. Each kiss seemed to be slower than the last. Each kiss lingering and making me even wetter. When he got to my nipples he pulled them gently with his teeth. When he got to my cunt he lightly kissed it as if it were a dear friend of his.

I watched as he placed himself over me and gently entered me. I put my hands on his shoulder and we kissed as he began to thrust. His cock moved in and out at too slow of a pace, by Jorah’s grin that was very much on purpose. He wanted to drive me mad before he gave me any kind of release. I moaned into his mouth as my body kept demanding sweet release.

As my mind drove me mad I roughly turned him over so that he was under me. I wasted no time once he was on his back. I rode him quick and my motions started to take him over the edge. A growl escaped my lips as if I were some strange direwolf killing its prey.

“Ri…iiiiiiinnn!” Jorah cried out. “Aaaaah!”

I felt his body shiver as he came. I felt his cum fill me up until it started to leak out. It took me a few more minutes to find my second release of the day. I closed my eyes and felt instantly at peace as my body yelled out.

“We don’t have Jon Stark.” I told Jorah as I stayed where I was. “But we have each other and that will do.”

We spent awhile just looking at each other. Our journey had led us down some strange paths. Strange paths that had kept us together no matter the chaos around us.  
* * *  
“Your graces,” Davos said with a bow as Jorah and myself walked with him through the Red Keep.

It had been years since the war had ended and spring had just started. I had been waiting for all this time to be called back into the Nightmare to say my final good-byes. The gods seemed to be punishing me with how they would not allow that to happen just yet. At least after the war there had been many things to focus on in the Seven Kingdoms and so the fear of saying good-bye to the Nightmare was lessened.

“I heard you were busy preparing for Arya and Sandor’s arrival.” Jorah said. “Her children are nearly as wild as she is.”

“As are yours.” Davos replied with a smirk.

Ser Davos Seaworth had proven himself to be a reliable Hand throughout the years. The changes I had wanted made to the political landscape were slowly happening. There was more importance placed on rebuilding rather than restructuring. As we continued our walk I saw a Rasiki hurry past us. In that final battle they had been at other places guarding against the dead.

“That they are.” I replied. “And disturbing to some.”

The next stage of the Kaari was a mixture of both human and dragon. As if there had been a balance found between the two. They had wings on their backs, a dragon’s tail, dragon teeth instead of human ones, dragon feet, hands that looked like claws, and scales instead of human skin. They did have human genitalia, hair, and the girls had the beginnings of tits. They were beautiful to me and when they were older I was sure they could find human mates if they wanted to.

“I wonder why they bother to complain about your children when the Nieth have found a permanent residence in Westeros.” Davos said. “Chl’lor and a few others have found a good home in Storm’s End.”

“Because they helped Westeros rebuild after the war.” Jorah answered. “Them and their wyverns are revered for that reason. The only man to send ravens complaining is Bronn.”

I had to hold back a chuckle. Bronn had gotten Storm’s End after the war. He had been pleased until he realized he had to house the Nieth who didn’t always like humans. It had been hard for both sides and yet a peace was able to be reached.

“Is Lei here yet?” A voice asked and I saw one of my children.

He was running to me, his tail held high above him. He was going slower because of that and yet he was too excited to care. Him and the others who had hatched were wandering around. Today was one of the few days I let them do whatever they wanted. Tomorrow would begin a set of training days yet again.

“She is still at Castle Rock, Essi.” I said as I took him in my arms. “Lei has duties to perform as head of House Lannister.”

“I thought Jaime was the head of the House?” Essi replied.

“He’s still part of my Queensguard and so can hold no titles or lands.”

I blinked.

“Sir, are you okay?” The Mormonts asked as I gasped for breath.

It had been so long away that I had reacted abnormally. Now I had reacted as if I were in some great pain. As I thought about my reaction I realized it had been the anticipation that had caused the gasp. The anticipation of the pain had made me feel as if I were dying. Soon I would have to say good-bye to those I loved.

“I am fine.” I said and waved him away. “It’s just…the war is over. There can finally be peace.”

The man took that reply and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always planned to make the Night's King more 'human', for lack of a human term. Wanted to do that while not lessening the danger posed by him. He is a dangerous character that does horrible things, but he has his reasons.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this to go.
> 
> I'm actually tearing up a little. This has been my biggest fic in a long time. Probably ever.

I sat on the edge of my bed. No one was here as I was to have a few minutes of calm before announcing my departure. Everything was peaceful after the final battle as everyone had agreed to a truce. I hoped the peace would last many years before breaking, but I couldn’t be sure. Nothing was for certain in this life. I had done all I could for this world and yet I yearned to do more.

Hail Ocampo and Robert needed me so we could all heal together. Khaleesi had meant a lot to all of us. But I would have to leave her wife and child to heal without me. The Mormonts would have to help them heal as I could do nothing else. I had done all I could. I imagined Alex next to me now asking me if I still thought leaving after all this time was worth it. I would still reply the same. If he were here now he would be going with me to Westeros. But he wasn’t as he was one of the many loses I had incurred in my time here.

Finally I found the strength to leave my room. The cleanliness of Winterfell made me feel as if this wasn’t real. That this place I had made so many memories in was nothing but a dream. It didn’t feel as if I were actually moving my own legs. It was as if I was just a passenger in my own body. My feet walked through empty hallways which just heightened my feelings of this not being real. My rational mind, my logical mind, knew that everyone was waiting in the park under the noonday sun. But another part of my mind was using the hallways as proof that this was all I dream.

Where would I wake up? Would it be in Westeros, Essos, Asshai, or the Nightmare? Would I wake to the arms of Jorah or Alex? Was leaving this place the right thing to do? Was there actually a right choice or had I just been fooling myself this entire time?

In some of the hallways there were windows and the light felt blinding. It was as if the sun was telling me to leave this place. I walked and wished that I had agreed to someone walking with me. Someone to give me a few last words of encouragement. But I had told them that it would give a better image to everyone if I came out alone. It would show the Mormonts that their leader was strong. Their leader that would be going away today.

I went to a door that lead to the park and stepped outside. I breathed in the unique aroma of the Nightmare’s air. It was a scent that I wouldn’t smell again after today. After today this would become a mere memory. Eve and Eyrie came running to me. My son was slowly growing and his feet seemed to barely propel him forward. I chuckled as they were supposed to wait for me.

“Eve and Eyrie, you are unbearable.” I said as I embraced them, tears going down all of our cheeks.

“Don’t go, Mommy.” Eve said. “I don’t want you to go. Why can’t you stay here?”

“I don’t want to miss you, Mommy.” Eyrie added.

I didn’t know how to explain my decision to my children. I wanted to spend my life raising them and seeing them grow up. I wanted them by my deathbed as I passed on. But that couldn’t happen. I had duties to Westeros and to keeping the fabric of reality intact. I had children in Westeros that were just as dear to me as Eve and Eyrie were. I didn’t want to lose anymore of my children and yet the gods loathed me. They played with me only to ask more than I was willing to give.

“I don’t want to miss you either.” I replied. “I love you so much and I don’t want you to ever doubt that. But I have children in Westeros too. I can’t abandon them.”

“And you can abandon us?” Eve asked angrily.

“I don’t want to. Sometimes making the right choice is impossible because one doesn’t exist. If there is ever a time I can see you again I will.”

Eve nodded, her anger fading. She could see the pain in my face. I turned to look at Eyrie and he was in tears, not able to comprehend anything at the moment. She looked at me and we shared a look. She would take care of him now that I couldn’t. She would make sure he didn’t hate me as she knew how much pain I was in. I smiled as I forced my tears to stop, she would become very powerful in the years to come.

“Come, let’s go.” I told them. “The others are waiting for us.”

Walking with my children by my side was the hardest part so far. Their minds could understand a lot and yet some concepts were beyond them. Too soon we passed by the first ring of Mormonts. They looked at me with confusion. I hadn’t explained to my organization yet what I was about to do. They were all running off a victory high and were confused by my sudden announcement.

As I walked through the thick crowd, Sam took my hand. He squeezed it and we briefly kissed. I had rescued him from slavery so that he could become a decent man. He had fought bravely in the final battle and all those with him that day agreed. Everyone here wouldn’t mind following his lead in the future. The kiss broke much too soon and I could see a yearning in his eyes. Sam had never wanted to follow me to Westeros. Yet now it seemed he wanted to change his mind. We both knew it was much too late for him to come with me. We both knew that our children would have to come and that was another set of problems. It was too late even if he did want to come with me.

Sam held my hand as we made our way through the crowd. The people around me were reminders of how much I had accomplished since I had arrived. It reminded me that no matter my beginnings that I had been able to achieve so much. I had been captured by the Umbrella Corporation as nothing more than a test subject. I had fallen in love with Alex. Then once I faked my death I had created the beginnings of what was around me now.

K-Mart came rushing to me and hugged me tightly. Freshly made tears were going down her cheeks. I had to stop walking so both of us didn’t stumble over. Besides Khaleesi, this woman had helped me the longest. She had believed in me even when I had revealed the truth.

“Double R.” K-Mart said softly.

“You don’t use that much anymore.” I replied sadly. “I’m going to miss you calling me that.”

“I should have used it more often. It suits you.”

Her response made no sense to me, but I decided not to counter it. This would be our last conversation together. If I said something wrong there would be no time to correct it. Besides, she was a dear friend and I wasn’t going to disagree with her opinion. If calling me Double R made her happy I saw no reason to say something to dismiss her opinion.

“You have grown into a good leader and fighter.” I told her as we ended our embrace. “The Mormonts will be in good hands. Of that I am sure even if I doubt everything else.”

The people around us started whispering. They were trying to be quiet and yet I was able to hear what they said. They were talking amongst themselves about why I would be leaving. Some thought that I had been sick this entire time and would be preparing them for my death. It meant something that none of them talked about me abandoning them.

K-Mart smiled at me, patted me on the back, and took her place around me. As the sun beat down on our backs we moved forward to the end. To what I had known about all this time and yet seemed scarier than I could have ever imagined. Each footstep seemed to last a thousand lifetimes. Each lifetime full of nothing but anticipation for the next life. For the next footstep. It took all my concentration to remain calm. I would not panic at the end of my time here. I would remain strong.

“Rin.” Hail Ocampo said as she came towards me with Robert in her arms.

Was no one going to follow the plan? Was everyone going to insist on walking with me? But even if that did happen I wouldn’t mind. I needed all the strength I could get. Even though the air was warm it felt to me as if it were the dead of winter. As if I could look over my shoulder and see the Night’s King radiating his unique chill. I closed my eyes briefly as I gathered my thoughts. As I gathered my feelings.

“I’m sorry.” I told her as she walked with me.

“There is no need.” Hail replied with a sad look on her face. “She made her choice and I know she’d be angry if I criticized her for it.”

“That she would.”

If I had tried to stop Khaleesi going to the final battle, she would’ve put up quite the fight. She loathed being stuck at Winterfell no matter the importance of the mission. She liked going places and fighting. To think any of us could have restrained her at such an important moment in Mormonts history was pure insanity. She had made her choice and we would just have to learn to live with it. No matter how much our hearts broke.

“I sometimes think she is right beside me.” Hail said with a half-hearted laugh. “I roll over to look at her and then she’s gone. Has that pain ever gone away for you?”

“The dead linger for me.” I replied, ignoring my men’s eyes as I continued to walk. “The pain never goes away. It’s a terrible thing where you think it’s gone and then it returns. I’ll spend weeks without hurt and then a simple thing triggers my memory.”

“Do you have a way of dealing with it besides just pushing on?”

“I don’t think there is any other way.”

Our somber talk was broken as Robert began to laugh. Such a sweet thing to be able to not know the harshness of the world. The world I helped create would allow him to go many years without him having to fight to survive. He would eventually learn the depths of Khaleesi’s sacrifice, but for now he could live in ignorance. Both of his mothers had helped him create the kind of world he could find peace in.

We continued our way to the center of the park where there was a rock. People would be able to see and hear me from there. I could make my voice loud if need be so everyone could hear what I had to say. Some children came towards me and just stared in awe at my figure. They must think me some kind of goddess if they showed such adoration for me. I smiled and nodded at them so that they shouted out in glee. They had no idea what was about to happen and so could be happy. As they passed from my sight I heard them whisper words to each other excitedly. They would have good memories of my final moments here.

My final moments…

“Rin!” Chris shouted as he nearly ran people over to get to me.

His face was full of worry. He had been a dear friend for so long and later a protector. Not just a protector, the leader of the Rasiki. The troops that I personally trained so that they could fight Alice clones when I wasn’t available. I wondered what would become of them once they didn’t have to fight such a formidable enemy anymore. They weren’t going to disband and for now they would be the guardians of the Council. In other words they would become a type of Queensguard for the Council.

“I wanted to say good-bye before…” He started and then looked at the people around him.

All of them were staring and he realized his mistake. I laughed and took him in my arms. We squeezed each other very tightly. I remembered when I had met him. It was at a time when I was trying to get Alex out of my mind. I knew my husband wasn’t good and so was trying to stop the urge to go see him again. Chris had been instantly attracted to me and so we had fucked. Afterwards I regretted using the man like that and we hadn’t slept together since. I had conceived Alec in our one lovemaking session together. Alec…one of my many children to die during the war. A death K-Mart had only recently stopped blaming herself for.

“We said good-bye the other day.” I told him. “You don’t need to give me a personal good-bye today.”

“I think I do.” Chris replied. “Yesterday it was bad but today…today I don’t want this to end. I don’t want to see you go again. Before…before I knew there’d be a chance I saw you again. But now I don’t. This will be the end of my time with you.”

“It’s been an honor having you by my side. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

We shared a brief hug as we stretched out the minutes until I left. The world was being built anew and Chris would help. One day far in the future all of us here would be but a mere memory. A fantasy that no one would truly believe. That thought made me glad that in the future no one would think this horror could happen. And, if it did, the Mormonts would rise up to protect the world as they had before.

After the hug I took off my shoes. A man took them and was surprised when I didn’t want them back. He held onto them like they were some precious jewel. There was fear in his face as I could see worry start to form. There had been an uneasiness that had been spreading throughout the crowd for a few minutes. It was a fear that wouldn’t be lessened by what I had to say. What I had to say would only make them more nervous.

“Mommy!” A tiny voice said as a small child raced towards me.

She was even younger than Eyrie and just as sad. Hisara Isaacs. My daughter that I would have left behind even if I had stayed in the Nightmare. I picked her up and allowed her to clutch onto me. She cried and said words that were no words at all. They were sounds that she was making as she desperately sought to form words.

“I love you, Hisara.” I told her through a voice that was breaking. “I love you so much. I wish that things had worked out differently. I love you more than words can explain.”

“Hisara!” Alex cried out in fear and then he saw me. “Rin.”

He walked over slowly. He was Alex but not the one I had found in this version of the Nightmare. That Alex was dead while this one was alive. I had pleasant memories with this one and I didn’t want to leave him again, but that was my fate. The gods had cursed me with being able to love only to lose the majority of people I gave my heart to. After I had gotten back from the final battle him, Sam, and myself had fucked. Our emotions being reduced to nothing but physical action.

“Alex, I love you with my heart and soul.” I told him. “If it was in my power to spend the rest of my life with you I would. But both of us have places to go to and goals to achieve. In the afterlife I might be able to spend time with you again.”

“You don’t have to go to Westeros.” He said and sounded like my Alex. “You don’t have to.”

For a moment I thought of changing my decision. I thought of going with Alex and raising Hisara. I could lead the Mormonts to victory yet again. This time easier as Umbrella was already defeated. But then Jorah’s face came to mind and all my children. Jeor, Alec, and my other dragons also came to mind. They lived near King’s Landing now though they often did journey to the Vale where dragons were starting to hatch into the world. This time easier as I had gotten rid of the curse. Everything in Westeros flooded my mind and I knew I couldn’t change my decision. I couldn’t leave my home. Not now.

“I think we both know the truth.” I told him and kissed him deeply before resuming my previous pace.

The grass was still wet from yesterday’s rain and children splashing in streams. The last of my friends to come to me was Alice. This wasn’t the Alice who I had tried for years to make peace with. This wasn’t the Alice who had been comfortable ordering the death of my triplets. This wasn’t the Alice who had caused my Alex to sacrifice himself for me. This was a different Alice. An Alice who was more than worthy of my respect. We just nodded to each other and walked. While she meant something to me, she didn’t mean as much as the others nor did we have things we needed to say. We had said everything we needed to the other night.

Finally the rock was there and so was the end. The rock was large and yet was more than easy for me to climb up on. Alex had a little more trouble and so Alice helped him. Hisara was carried by her adopted mother to the top. The others also followed with varying degrees of success. At one point K-Mart nearly fell down which caused the crowd to laugh. She laughed too as she finally made her way up. Once everyone was around me, Chris took out a knife.

“My name is Doctor Rin Isaacs!” I shouted and my voice echoed off the cliff walls. “I know you are wondering why I called you all out here today. I have never done this before and I assume some worry is forming in your minds. I figured I’d do this in public where everyone can hear me. If I had done this to a small group of you I know rumors would form. Rumors now would be deadly. While the war is over there is always the possibility that peace might be short lived. I wish to extend the peace as much as I can. I have called you all here as I have been hiding a great secret from you.”

As soon as I finished murmurs started. It was as if a wave was going around the park. I let the murmurs go on for a few minutes so that my men would be calm. I wanted them to let their worry out before I told them the truth.

“I am not from your world, but from another.” I said. “We don’t have a name for our planet nor do we know the star system it is in. Where I come from its technology is medieval and we don’t have the knowledge that you do on your world. My mother was Hisara Kaari and my father was Benjen Stark. I never knew my father until I was older and my mother died before I was a year old. The only family I knew for a long time was a direwolf pack. Direwolves are larger and more intelligent than wolves. I was known as Scourge and Stonebreaker. I didn’t come to your world, I was sent here for a reason I don’t know.”

I let them talk again. I didn’t plan to tell them the whole story now, I left that duty to the Council and Chris. They would be able to fill in the missing pieces later. For now I wanted them to be able to know enough of the truth to comprehend what was going to happen in a few minutes.

“I’ve been dragged from my world to this one and back.” I continued. “Throughout this entire war I’ve spent time here and suddenly I’m pulled back. The entire time I’ve been helping you get your planet back I’ve been fighting another war. Today the cycle ends. Today I am going back home. I want to stay here with you but I can’t. I have come to love and respect this place but I’ll always yearn for home. Do not worry as during this war I’ve been thought to have been dead and yet you have carried on. You’ve been strong.”

The Mormonts cried out as one. The tears came down quickly and yet none argued. Alex, holding Hisara, and Alice stood right behind me so that they were in better view of the crowd.

“The reason I can’t live in two realities at once is because reality itself will start to collapse.” I explained and pointed to my husband, daughter, and ally. “When Alex died I was saddened to the extent I went into yet another reality. I eventually made my way back. Because of the tear I made in reality they were able to come through. I will not have this happen again. That means I must stay in only one reality. The reality I chose was my home.”

I put a hand on Alex, which touched Hisara, and my other hand on Alice. I focused and they were gone. I swear my daughter cried out for me one last time. I pushed back the tears as Chris stood in front of me.

“When we first met you shoved one kind of knife in me.” I said. “Now, at the end, you shove another kind in me.”

We both chuckled as he shoved the knife in me. As I fell down my friends, husband, and children took hold of me. I tried to form one last sentence to calm them and reassure them. But there was no time before the blackness overtook me and then I was in Westeros.

“Rin?” Jorah asked.

He had always been so good at knowing me. That fact made me know I had made the best choice. Maybe I hadn’t made the right choice but it was one I could live with.

“I’m never going back there again.” I told him with a sad smile. “I live only in Westeros now and my only duties are ruling my realm, taking care of my children, and being a loving wife to my husband.”

“I will make sure you won’t regret this decision.” Jorah promised me.

I hugged Essi tightly and smiled.


	92. Chapter 92

“House Kaari.” Jorah said.

His voice had seemed to say every letter individually. As if each letter had its own significance. It was an odd thing for him, but today was an odd day. After two hundred years of ruling Westeros, we had both agreed to give the reins to someone else.

“If our children don’t disappoint us, our House will continue to rule the Seven Kingdoms.” I said as I finished up packing.

It was hard to pack for a place you had no idea where it was. I was in our room at the Red Keep. A room that would be passed down onto one of our children. I had decided to honor the customs of my House and have a set of trials for my offspring. Tomorrow the new ruler of House Kaari would be announced. Jorah wanted to leave before a new king or queen was declared as he knew we might very well be dragged into staying.

“I am sure they will make us proud.” Jorah reassured me. “They won’t make the people mad enough to overthrow our children by conquest or by the special elections.”

After the war there had finally been time to restructure. One House would always rule the Iron Throne while each part of Westeros would send a representative to King’s Landing like I had planned before reaching the Vale. It was a start for democracy in the Seven Kingdoms and had already started to break the wheel. A wheel that Daenerys had wanted destroyed before she had gone mad.

Jorah walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and I squeezed it. I almost took his hand and put it on one of my tits. Fucking right now would be relaxing but I couldn’t relax that way. Not until we got to wherever we were going. The roaring of dragons both made us turn and look outside. For two hundred years dragons had started to become a part of the world yet again. A yell of a wyvern soon followed and I smiled at the sound of the creatures playing.

“Jeor will miss us.” Jorah said. “It’s good that we at least got to say good-bye when we visited the Eyrie.”

“He’s a father now and wants to take care of his children.” I replied with a sad smile. “At least until they grow to adulthood.”

“Do you really think your plan is safe?”

Safe? No, I didn’t think traveling realities was safe. But it was the only way to make sure that our people didn’t turn to us ever again. The world had to move on and as long as they knew we could be contacted, there was always the possibility they would turn to us. I had thought about going to Sothoryos but ever since the alliance with the Nieth I couldn’t escape there. They thought of me as a deity and so there was the chance they would ask me for advice. Possibly on orders from the Iron Throne.

“It’s the best thing we’ve come up with.” I replied.

“We could stay here if you wanted, my love.” Jorah told me. “You gave up one reality just to be here. You shouldn’t have to give your home up. We can live in the Eyrie for the rest of our days. In the winter we could travel north to spend time with the Ice dragons. We don’t need to do this.”

After I had left the Nightmare for the final time I thought that I could stay here. That realization had brought me such happiness. I had held a celebration for it under the guise of it being for the people. I had told the majority of people that the celebration had been for all the hard work the people of Westeros had done. Those who had dragons had put on a show. The biggest showoff had been Lei. The saddest thing about living so long was seeing others die of old age. It had been a sad funeral that day when Lei had died. I had first thought that I would only live as long as my dragon but then Alexander had brought up a point I hadn’t thought of: now that I was truly Lightbringer I would never die. I was as much a sword as a human. Jorah, sharing my life, would also get the same lifespan.

“We do.” I told him. “Us being here will make it easy for people to turn to us. And you know me, I won’t be able to turn away from a cause. We have to leave now before another conflict starts and I feel compelled to stay.”

“You do have a tendency to help those in need.” Jorah said with a slight smile. “If we run into a war in another reality I’m sure you won’t be able to help yourself.”

“Not every reality is at war. There has to be instances of peace.”

I put a hand on Alexander. It had taken a lot of thought to decide what to do about my sword. Alexander was made to help my House rule. It gave its wielder the ability to see past memories as well as being a good weapon to fight with. Try as I might I couldn’t give it up. So I had crafted a Valyrian blade similar to Alexander and put a copy of its memories in the new weapon. The most painful part was putting my own memories in as…the process is difficult to explain. But it is more than painful in a way that is beyond words. I have been tortured but making the new sword was a new level of pain I didn’t know existed.

“You’re still going to take Longclaw?” I asked and Jorah nodded.

“House Kaari doesn’t need another Valyrian steel blade.” Jorah replied. “One is enough for our children to fight after.”

“The people of Westeros have grown used to our children.”

Jorah and I chuckled. The first few Kaari that had hatched were very sought out after they hit puberty. They had the beauty that House Targaryen was known for. The Nieth even fell in love with them. One or two of our children were now living in Storm’s End with their Nieth husbands and wives. But the children I got from Jon were not our only children. Most of my children came from Jorah. A good majority of the children I had from him had powers. They also had no problem finding mates.

Too soon Jorah and I took our bags and started to make our way out of the Red Keep. We would walk to the Dragonpit and then leave Westeros for good. After we left our room there were guards and Rasiki lining the hallways. They all bowed their heads as their queen and king passed by. All of their faces were strange to me. Ser Barristan Selmy was no longer Lord Commander of my Queensguard. No longer was Ser Davos Seaworth my Hand. I wanted my father, Benjen Stark, to see me off but that wasn’t to be. He hadn’t even been able to celebrate the end of the war as he died when the Night’s King did. No one I had known during the war was here to see me off. Lei wasn’t here to greet me with her wit that had become greater once the war was over.

Even though we didn’t have to, I walked through the throne room. I touched the Iron Throne one last time. I looked at Jorah and saw a sad smile form there. The first time I had been in this room I was a prisoner. Another time I had drank moon tea as a means to torture myself for Cersei’s amusement. Another time Jorah had been revealed to be Azor Ahai. Another memory was me making love to my husband on it. I felt myself become wet at the thought and calmed myself. Jorah and I could fuck once we arrived in the other reality. For now I would remain queenly.

After a nod to Jorah I finally made my way out of the Red Keep. All of our children were currently recovering from the trials and so couldn’t be here today. I had said my good-byes to them before their trials. We had gotten rid of as many tears as we could then. I was leaving more of my children and that cut into my very being. How I wished I could not feel such honor as I did. Maybe in the reality I ended up in I could have more children. Children I didn’t have to leave.

“Queen Rin Kaari and King Jorah Mormont, we are sad to see you go.” A Rasiki said as two bucks were brought out. “I am glad to live in a time when I can see two of the people who helped bring down the reign of House Targaryen. That House is now left for only the odd person to discover. I am aware that you may worry what will happen after you leave, but I assure you that the Rasiki will always be loyal to House Kaari. We will protect all you have done to Westeros.”

Jorah and I bowed to the Rasiki. Both of us held our tongues. Daenerys Targaryen had been put down in history as a monster. To not upset the peace, I hadn’t cried out about it so only a few knew the truth. Some maesters and some that studied on Dragonstone knew the truth but didn’t care about clearing her name. As long as a few knew the truth I was happy. Jorah, though, had to be consoled whenever Daenerys was mentioned as a mere monster. I imagined I would have to be doing that later.

I hopped onto my buck and Jorah did the same for his. I loathed horses and had decided not to ride one today. It had taken some time to find bucks of decent size. I ran a hand through its fur and found it to be groomed. It was so much better when a buck was dirty and smelled of wilderness. It helped me feel a sense of how powerful the creature was. Having the animal groomed made the moment less powerful moment than it should have been. Yet that was the way with humans. They had to have everything clean to be considered worthy of royalty. It was something I wouldn’t mind leaving behind in this reality.

I lead the way with Jorah beside me. The men gathered around followed. Not everyone joined in this ceremony and I didn’t mind. Others had things to do and troubles I couldn’t begin to imagine. Troubles I would no longer be able to help with. I looked up and a wyvern flew down low as if it were saying good-bye. After the wyvern flew back up I could see dragons gathering. Their cries sounded like an odd version of a song as it they were singing me good-bye. I turned to Jorah and saw him look in amazement. I recognized one voice.

Viserion was leading the pack, his skin as white as new fallen snow. He hadn’t yet accepted a new rider and none from House Lannister had been able to mount him. A few had tried and then had died. He was the only immediate family that remained in Westeros. He was the only one with the lifespan that was comparable to mine. I changed my vocal chords so that I could imitate the dragons flying high above. Their colors ranged from Viserion’s white to green to red to blue. They were colorful except for Chris who was the only one of Viserys’ dragons to come here today. Chris was had been the one to cut me off from the Nightmare forever. It was fitting that the dragon bearing his name would be here today.

“Easy.” Jorah said softly as our bucks were frightened.

“They will be glad once they can run away from the creatures.” I said. “Best for all of us if we get this over quickly.”

Like going away would stop the pain. I had thought my steps away from my pack’s territory had been difficult but I was proven wrong today. Going away from all I’d ever known was a much higher level of pain. I might return to another Westeros reality in the future, but it wouldn’t be the same. It would never be the same. Things would be different and people might not exist. What if I returned to a Westeros without Lei or Arya? What if I returned to one where Daenerys had gone mad with no one to stop her cruel reign? What if I had to kill her yet again?

I turned to Jorah and he tried to smile. The rest of the walk was in silence as more and more people joined in. More and more people decided to walk with the Queen and King one last time. One last time to show their appreciation and support for the two hundred years of peace that might be at an end. When the Dragonpit was in sight a bard started to sing and others joined in. I didn’t listen to the words in fear that they would make me break down.

After years the Dragonpit was now completely open and so I would have an easy time flying away. A few of the walls had crumbled away into nothing which gave me just enough room to fly away. I got off my mount as did Jorah. I handed him our bags and then turned to the large crowd. I resisted squeezing my love’s hand for comfort.

“It has been an honor serving as your queen these two hundred years.” I said loudly so everyone could hear. “It has been an honor helping Westeros rebuild after the War for the Dawn. It has been an honor to let Westeros become more than it was before. It is with great sadness that I leave you. I had fought so long ago to have a place here and it hurts to give it all up. It hurts more than I can tell any of you.”

I took my sword out and held it high so that it caught the sun’s light. All at once the crowd around me bowed low. Old men and young women bowed as if I were some kind of deity. Throughout my time as queen I had tried to make them see me as human, but that had never worked. People wanted to worship a goddess and not a human. The next ruler would have a lot to live up to. The next ruler would be one of my children and so I trusted them.

“I do not leave you without hope.” I told them. “I leave you with a ruler of my own blood. I leave you with the strength to carry on. My passing will not be the end to Westeros but a new beginning. Life is but a circle with no end. You survived the dead and you will survive anything else that the gods send your way.”

I sheathed Alexander and positioned myself for my transformation. For the first time I focused on every little part of my transformation. I focused on the way I stretched and my arms turned into wings. I focused on how the raw power of my dragon started to course through the very core of my being. I focused on my neck stretching out and the fangs that formed in my mouth. I focused on how my skin turned into snow colored scales. I focused on how all my senses improved.

Once the transformation was complete I just stood there. I could barely turn my head with how large I had gotten. So I had to resist watching Jorah as he climbed on me. A few brave people came up to touch me. The words they said were prayers. They were trying to get power from me. One even going so far as asking the gods that I return once Westeros had need of me again. Even if I could speak now I wouldn’t ruin this farewell. I wouldn’t have told them that I would never return here. No god or mortal could convince me to come back here.

“I say farewell to you also.” Jorah said once he and our bags were secure around my neck. “I am honored that I was able to be forgiven by all. By the gods, by my house, and by you. The farthest I have ever been is Essos and today I go even farther than that. I go with my wife, my queen, my Lightbringer to places only the gods can reach. To places far away that I don’t care to go to. But it is my duty and so I will.”

Carefully I took off. I did so slowly so that I could spend more time in my home reality. I wanted more time before I would leave this place forever. Much too soon I was in the sky and flapped my wings which took me higher and higher. Alexander and I had gone over how I had traveled before and came up with a way to navigate realities. Maybe our plan would work and maybe it wouldn’t. In any case gaining altitude wasn’t needed, it was just a way for me to increase my time here.

“You can do this, my love.” Jorah said and lightly kissed my neck.

I turned my head and saw Viserion catching up to me. We flew around King’s Landing and talked in a way that only we could understand. He dove under me and brushed my belly with his head before flying beside me. He cried out in a way that sounded both like a lover and a brother. A cry that was romantic and platonic all at once. He was crying out for me not to go, I realized. I gave a cry of my own and watched as the other dragons gathered around me.

Viserion gave me a nod of his head as he finally accepted my passing.

With one flap of my wings I left my home reality behind forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this has been quite the journey. This all started as a self-insert that became so much more. It took over my life for over a year and it's sad to see it go.
> 
> I have no real words to describe how I am feeling right now. I am happy to finally end this series and yet...yet I am missing it being such a big part of my life. I do have other things to work on and will be leaving Rin alone.
> 
> At least for now...I do have a sequel series in mind but I won't be working on that until a few months from now at least. If I do write it it will be based on a little roleplay that I'm doing with some friends.
> 
> I want to thank all my fans, readers, and random commenters. You have been awesome.
> 
> I'm not tearing up...darn dust!


End file.
